Dilemma
by Punksbaby
Summary: Being dragged to a WWE house show gets kinda embarrassing when you don't watch wrestling, so don't know who's a wrestler and who isn't
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're making me go to this" I complained as I grabbed my jacket before making my way out of the door. Tracey just laughed. "It'll be fun" she said, making her way to her car. I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'll take my car and follow you" I said. "Promise you'll actually turn up?" She asked warily. I nodded and unlocked my car. It's not that I didn't trust her driving, I was just more comfortable in my own car. She gave me a little wave as she sped off, luckily I knew where I was heading so I just drove at my own pace.

When I got to the car park at the arena Tracey was sat on the bonnet of her car looking at her watch. "Anyone would swear I'm late" I grumbled getting out of the car and going over to meet her. "I don't understand how you can drive in those" she said, making a point of staring at my knee high stiletto boots. "Hey!" I complained. "You told me to dress comfortably, I'm comfortable, what's the problem?" She grinned. "No problem" she said hooking her arm through mine. "Now let's go see some hot half naked guys!"

I grumbled my way to the arena, not really sure of what to expect. There was a queue of hundreds snaking right round to the back of the arena, but Tracey dragged me to the front. She winked at me as she dragged me to the box office window. "Hi honey" she said to the poor guy behind the glass. "We're on the guest list." She gave our names and I was really surprised when the guy slid 2 tickets through to her. I went to join the back of the queue but was called back by a giggling Tracey. "Here" she said handing me a lanyard. "I must have forgot to mention the backstage passes. No queuing for us tonight." "Holy shit" I mumbled as I put it round my neck and went through the door.

Tracey led me straight to the merchandise stand. "Here" she said throwing a shirt at me. "I think that's just your style. Plus it kinda goes with the rest of your outfit. You could be an honorary Shield member!" "An honorary what?" I asked, looking down at my clothes. I was all in black, it was kinda my thing. A black cropped vest, black high waisted hot pants, and black fishnet tights, along with the knee high boots. I looked at the shirt I'd been given. "The hounds of justice" I read. "What kind of gimmick is that?" "Oh trust me, you'll see!" Tracey said laughing as she paid.

The doors were opened and the hundreds of fans were filing in. Tracey grabbed my arm and led me to our seats, ringside of course. She got all excited when she saw where we were sat. "You need to put that shirt on" she said, winking. "Soon" I said standing up. "Right now I need the bathroom." "Your timing sucks" she complained as the lights dimmed and the Raw theme started playing. "It's ok" I said patting her arm. "You stay, I'm sure I can find the bathroom all by myself, I'm a big girl now." She laughed and dismissed me with a wave.

I found the toilets easily, I just had to follow the queue of people. "Already?" I grumbled doing a little dance. "Doesn't anyone pee before they leave the house anymore?" A security guy walking past heard me and chuckled, then saw the backstage pass around my neck. "Hey sweetie, you do realise you don't need to queue here don't you?" He said walking over to me. "That pass is like a golden ticket, you get to go anywhere in this arena and that includes backstage to use the toilets there." "You are officially my hero!" I said following him like a lost sheep. He led me up some steps, saying hi to various people as we walked. "Here ya go sweetie" he said pointing to a room. "Want me to wait or can you find your way back?" "I'll be ok from here" I said smiling. "Thanks for all your help." "Not a problem " he said walking away after giving me a wink. I went into the bathroom, glad of no queues and thanking Tracey silently for the pass.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, then threw open the door expecting to walk into the corridor. Wrong. I may as well have walked into a brick wall. The force of the impact sent me sprawling on my backside. Three sets of eyes looked down on me, making me really nervous. "I'm so sorry!" I mumbled standing back up. They said nothing, just looked me up and down, making me really nervous. "Not a problem" one guy eventually said. "Are you ok?" "Perfectly fine" I managed to splutter. "Plenty of meat on this ass to cushion a minor bump like that." He smiled, then seemed to notice the pass around my neck. "You here to watch the show?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak anymore. I had finally stopped shaking enough to get a good look at him, and boy was it worth the wait.

All 3 of them were dressed in some kind of combat gear, to me they looked like bodyguards. The one who had spoken was, well, gorgeous, there was no other word for it. Long dark hair, muscles on his muscles, and a tribal tattoo on his right arm. I practically melted on the spot. I gave the other 2 a cursory glance and saw they were looking at me with amusement in their eyes. "I'd better get back to my seat" I stammered, looking away and hoping my friendly security guy was lurking backstage somewhere. "Yeah" another one piped up. "Maybe go ice your ass, that was a hefty bump you took, you sure you're ok?" I nodded quickly at him. Wow, he was kinda good looking too, in a bad boy kind of way. He looked at me with a smirk. "We better go" the third one piped up, smiling at me. "We've got work to do." I couldn't help but like him, I think it was the 2 colour hair that did it for me (my hair was purple and blonde, I felt a strange kinship with him). I smiled. "Sorry again" I said to the tattooed guy, as it was obviously him I'd walked in to. He smiled and winked, and then they were gone.

"Wow!" I said to Tracey when I finally made it back to my seat. She looked at me puzzled, so I exposed about the pass getting us anywhere, but left out the bit about bumping into the hottest guys on the planet, I mean, what idiot doesn't check if there's somebody outside a door before walking out of it? She was too engrossed in the match that was happening to care, kept squealing at some guy called Alberto not to hurt her little ziggles, whoever that was. The dark haired guy in the ring just laughed at her and proceeded to drag the blonde guy round the ring by his hair, which made her squeal more. Anyway, apparently "ziggles" did some move called a zig zag and pinned Alberto, winning the match and making Tracey very happy indeed.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" She asked as we waited for the Alberto to leave the ring. I nodded and was about to answer when "Sierra, Hotel, Indigo, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield" echoed through the arena and the crowd went wild. The spotlights were shining everywhere in the crowd, like searchlights, but while everyone was looking around them I was focused on the entrance ramp, watching Alberto run away but not understanding why there was nobody coming down. "What's going on?" I asked as Tracey squealed and pointed to the steps behind us.

I turned to see what could possibly get her so excited, and my jaw dropped to the floor. "Uh oh, security get entrance music in this business?" I asked as she laughed. "It's the Shield" she explained pointing at my shirt. "They're wrestlers?" I asked, looking for somewhere to hide. She nodded dreamily. "Looks like they're gonna jump the barrier right by you, you lucky person! Make sure you grab a handful of Seth's ass for me!" I just looked at her confused. "Who?" "Seth" she said impatiently as they got closer. "Blonde and black hair, and chocolate pool eyes to drown in" I nodded and turned to look at them again. Great timing, they were practically stood next to me. The smirker was first, he winked at me and patted my ass as he walked past to jump the barrier. Seth was next, I was too shocked at having smirker cop a feel of my ass to do as Tracey asked, and when I looked at her she was staring at me open mouthed. Before she could say anything the tattooed one was next to me. I looked at smirker only to see him looking straight at me and gesturing to the tattooed one. He stopped as he was about to jump the barrier, walked back to me, kissed me on the head and then jumped the barrier with a wink. I was pulled to my seat by a very hyper Tracey, who without saying a word was obviously demanding answers.

"Ok" she said. "Spill. I thought you didn't watch wrestling, or know any wrestlers. So wanna explain to me why Dean Ambrose is slapping your ass and Roman Reigns is kissing you?" I just shrugged my shoulders, knowing I was gonna have to spill all about the corridor incident. "Well before you spill" she said, bending over and picking something up off the floor. "Could you put your shirt on please, cos Dean is kinda looking at you like he's undressing you with his eyes!" I looked in the ring and Dean, well, smirked. I smirked back and put my shirt on, watching his grin get wider. "Shield girl" he mouthed nudging Roman. Roman looked at me and winked, Tracey practically melted.

"I honestly don't know them" I said turning to her. I played with my hands as I explained what had happened. "You what!?" She shrieked earning her a glance from Seth. "You walked into them backstage and you didn't even think to tell me?" "I didn't know they were wrestlers!" I said, hurt that she thought I'd keep something like that from her on purpose. "I thought they were security guards!" She laughed at me. "Looks like I've got a lot to teach you" she giggled. I smiled and turned my attention back to the ring. Their opponents were on their way to the ring, the New Age Outlaws teaming up with Sheamus. From what I could understand, the Shield were not the crowd favourites, I seemed to be the only one jumping when they won. Tracey grabbed my arm and pulled me back down into my seat, just as Dean jumped the barrier, quickly followed by Seth and Roman. "Backstage, after the show" he growled in my ear as he walked past. Seth and Roman grinned and high fived me, then carried on making their way through the crowd. Tracey was shooting me the death stare, so I just shrugged my shoulders and stayed in my seat for the rest of the show, thinking about Dean and that sexy smirk of his.

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the original characters, anything you recognise does not belong to me**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Earth to Torrie!" Tracey said nudging me, as the bell went signalling the end of the final match. I hadn't even focused on it, that sexy smirk keeping me occupied for the rest of the show. I looked up and there was this guy in front of me in the tightest trunks I had see a guy wear. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Wow!" I said, making him and Tracey laugh. "Think I'd better start watching this wrestling, there may be something in it after all!" They both laughed at me again. "Torrie, this is Phil" Tracey said introducing us. He shook my hand and winked. "CM Punk at your service" he said smiling. "Hop the barrier and come backstage with me this way, it's quicker and you don't have to fight your way through that lot." I looked behind me to see everyone filing out of their seats and basically jamming the exits. I smiled and gave him a wary look. "Give me a hand" I said glancing down at my boots. "These aren't meant for jumping barriers." "Really?" He said looking over the barrier. "Woulda thought you'd be more prepared, being a Shield girl and all." He winked at Tracey and they both giggled. I looked at my shirt and groaned. "This was all her" I said taking it off and throwing it at her.

Phil grabbed my hand and helped me over the barrier, then went back for Tracey. "So how do you two know each other?" I asked as we walked up the entrance ramp. "Oh please, you're not asking this now are you?" Tracey groaned dramatically. "I've been to every show they've done over here, why do you think I get a 2 week break from work whenever the tour is in the UK? I know the majority of the wrestlers now, Phil puts me on the guest list and I bunk in his hotel room for the tour." "Hussy" I laughed. "Says she who had Dean Ambrose putting his hands on her ass within minutes of meeting her?" Phil laughed, high fiving Tracey. I stopped dead in my tracks. "What the hell? " I stammered. "How did you know that?" "Relax, Tor" he said smiling. "He came back from their match bouncing off the walls that he'd copped a feel for a change, instead of being the one being pawed at." Tracey winked. "Sounds like someone's in with the Shield Punk" she said pretending to cry. "I feel so used." "Awwww you've still got Punky" he said putting his arm around her and winking at me. "Don't you dare leave me with them, they scare me!" I said running after them as they laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it" Phil said, putting his other arm around me. "You're both my girls, I'll look after you."

We walked through the curtain and I just stopped. There were people running everywhere, grabbing trunks, yelling into walkie talkies, it was basically mayhem. "Relax" Phil said sensing I wasn't comfortable. "Our area is more quiet than this. Come on, let's go to catering, I'm starved." I smiled and allowed him to pull me along with them. I had to give it to Phil, catering was quiet. The guy Phil had wrestled was sat at a table alone, spinning the lid off a water bottle. "Hey Orton" Tracey called, waving over at him. "Short stuff!" He said smiling and waving back. "Wanna come keep me company?" "Sure" Tracey said pulling herself away from Phil and attempting to pull me along with her. I grabbed hold of Phil and he laughed. "Relax" Orton said walking over and flashing me a pearly white grin. "I don't bite. Well, not hard anyway, and certainly not unless you ask me to." "No danger of that happening" I said following him over to the table where Tracey was sat making kissy faces at me. "Bite me Tracey" I said, before putting my hands over my mouth quickly. "Shit!" I said behind my hands. Orton and Tracey were rolling around laughing at me, even Phil was chuckling as he walked over. "I warned Randy they were your favourite words" Tracey said when she finally got her breath back. "I just didn't think you'd say them so soon." I shrunk down in my seat as I took the water bottle from Phil, glad to have something else to focus on besides Phil and Randy's bare chests.

I sat and listened to my 3 companions make small talk, catching up on gossip and making plans for the rest of the tour. Suddenly Tracey went quiet. Randy and Phil carried on talking but stopped when they realised Tracey wasn't paying attention. They looked to see what she was focusing on and smiled. I was still playing with my bottle, not really paying attention to them. "I need to go and grab my stuff" Phil said standing up and pulling Tracey with him. "Me too" Randy said scraping his chair back. "Coming Tor?" Phil asked holding his hand out. I shook my head. "I'm comfy here" I said smiling at him. "We won't be long" Tracey said walking off. "Punk has promised to shower at the hotel so it's literally grabbing his bag then we'll be back. You sure you'll be ok?" "How much damage can I do sat here?" I asked. "As long as I stay sat down I'm not gonna barge into any human walls!" They all laughed and waved as they walked off.

They'd been gone for about 2 minutes when I pulled my phone out of my pocket to catch up on social media. I had a few Facebook notifications, and a mention on twitter. I checked Facebook first and groaned. Tracey had tagged me in a status, that could only mean trouble. "Torrie got put on her ass by the Shield!" I read. Great stuff. Now my humiliation went global, she has friends literally everywhere, thanks to wrestling. "Holy shit" I moaned. 156 likes for one status. "Yay, go me" I typed, then decided to check out twitter. Surprise surprise, Tracey again. "At the wrestling watching ToRtOr get pawed by the Shield #believe" I groaned and put my phone down just as it beeped, signalling a new twitter notification. "No effing way!" I said putting my phone down. Phil had retweeted it, but for good measure he'd tagged Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns in it too. I grabbed my phone to fire off an abusive text to Tracey when I heard 3 different tones go off behind me.

"Oh man! Another mention on twitter" a deep voice said, instantly giving me goosebumps. I knew that voice, and I knew it was trouble. Surely Tracey and the guys should be back by now, they were only grabbing bags! I didn't dare look behind me. They must have all read their notifications because they all started giggling. "Look what you started Ambrose" a voice said mocking him. "Just couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you?" "Give me a break guys!" Dean protested. "When you see an ass that perfect it's like a magnet drawing your hand to it! I couldn't help it! Just be thankful she had her back against the wall in the corridor, or you two would have been in a handicap match cos there's no way on this earth I would have left her there! Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry!" I could hear him walking closer as the other 2 laughed and walked faster to catch up.

"Help!" I quickly text to Tracey before putting my phone in my pocket. I put my bottle on the table and went to stand up, intending to go in the direction Tracey and the guys had gone, hoping to bump into them. As I walked around my seat I collided with a solid object that I knew hadn't been there before. I looked up into the steely cold gaze of Roman Reigns.

"We have got to stop meeting like this baby girl" he said smiling. "You ok?" I nodded and smiled back at him. "Sorry" I said looking at Dean and grinning. "Must be some sort of magnet, I can't stop walking into you." Dean smirked and looked at the floor. Seth looked at him and laughed. "So you heard that huh?" He said still laughing. "Pretty hard not to" I said smiling. "Anyway, as much as I just love bumping in to you guys, I have to go find my friends." As I went to walk off I felt a hand on my ass. I turned around to come face to face with Dean's trademark smirk. "Magnet" he said, moving his hand and shrugging. I laughed and walked off in the direction Tracey and the guys had gone. "Hey Shield girl!" Seth yelled. I stopped and turned around laughing. "Nice ass!" Seth yelled winking at me. I kissed my hand and slapped my ass before turning round and walking, hearing Dean groan behind me.

I walked around a corner and bumped into my so called friend along with Randy and Phil. "Must be my day for bumping into people today" I grumbled as Phil put his arms around me and kissed my head. "All better?" He asked looking into my eyes. I nodded and he smiled. "Let's go get our party on!" Randy said putting his arm round Tracey. Phil started walking with his arm round me, pulling me along. We were all laughing at something Tracey had said when we rounded the corner that took us back to catering. Phil's arm was casually around my waist holding me close, and if I was honest with myself I was enjoying the contact. We walked into catering laughing and stopped dead.

"Hey Punk" Dean called over while smiling at me. "You got your hand on her ass?" Phil grinned and shook his head. "We're not all like you Ambrose" he called back, making his way over to the bottled water and pulling me with him. "Watch this" he whispered as his hand moved over my ass. Dean saw it straight away and moaned. "We can do better than that" I whispered to Phil, turning to face him while grabbing his other hand and putting it on my ass too. Phil grinned and squeezed it while looking at Dean. "Hotel, shower, club" he said grabbing a bottle of water and breaking the contact, laughing at Dean. "I'll drive Randy to the hotel, Torrie you take Phil?" Tracey asked. I looked at Dean and nodded. "You girls didn't travel together?" Randy asked. I shook my head, smiling. "I like my own car" I explained shrugging. "Besides, her music sucks." They all laughed. I waved at the Shield boys and made my way out to the car park.

"Round one to you Punk" Randy yelled over as he got in Tracey's car. Phil grinned and got in my car. "2 seats" he said looking around. "How do you get backseat action in this thing?" "You don't!" I said slapping him playfully. He decided he was going to have control of the stereo as we followed Tracey and Randy to the hotel. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad about Tracey dragging me out tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled up at the hotel just as Randy and Tracey were getting the bags out of Tracey's car. "Great timing" Randy said throwing Phil's bag at him. "You seriously need a bigger car Tor!" "It's fine for what I need it for Randy" I said defensively as Phil put his arm around me. "Hey, we beat the bus" Randy chuckled pointing behind us. I looked where he was pointing and the executive coach the superstars travel on while on tour was just pulling into the hotel car park. We all looked at each other and ran to check in before the mad rush of stars off the coach.

"So Tor" Randy said, grinning. "You bunking in with Punk too?" "She sure is Randall" Phil said smirking. "Now let's go get changed and get this party started!" "Best idea you've had all night Phil" Tracey said ducking a swipe around the head. "What did you expect short stuff?" Randy said. "He is the best in the world after all!" We all groaned and made our way to the lifts.

Phil was literally in the shower for 5 minutes before Randy was hammering on the door. I opened it and my chin hit the floor. "Woah!" I said grinning. "Who are you and where is the grouch who I was expecting?" "Nice, Tor, real nice" Randy said pushing past me. "Awwww Randall did your feelings get hurt by a girl?" Phil asked walking out of the bathroom. "Yeah" Randy said sitting down. "A girl who seems to have loads more confidence all of a sudden. Where is shy Torrie gone?" "She had to leave" I said grinning. "Her friend mini bar took her away." Randy smiled. "All hail the mini bar" he winked at Tracey. "Here Tor" she said throwing a bag at me. "You get the bathroom next. Just don't take too long, we actually want to get out of here tonight!" "No problem" I said grabbing the bag and walking into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me.

I quickly washed my face and put fresh make up on. My face was quite flushed thanks to the contents of the mini bar so I just put on eyeliner, mascara and a bit of lip gloss. I readjusted my top and hot pants, put a brush through my hair, and i was ready to roll. Everyone went silent as soon as I walked back into the room.

"Talk about give a girl a complex" I mumbled dropping my bag. They laughed. "Come on" Randy said grabbing my arm. "There's a Screaming Orgasm downstairs with your name on it." "Smooth talker" I said hooking my arm through his and walking out the door. Randy and I goofed about in the lift, blowing raspberries on each other's cheeks, and playing It. Tracey and Phil just looked at us. "Children" they mumbled together. Randy and I laughed as the lift doors opened. "Hotel bar, or club next door?" Randy asked. "Club!" I yelled and ran to the door. He caught up to me easily. "Wait up Tor!" Phil said laughing. "You never know who's lurking in the shadows!" "Yeah" Tracey said, nudging him and winking. "Could be the scary Shield guys!" That had the desired effect. I screamed and jumped into Randy's arms. "I'll protect you" he said laughing as he carried me bridal style into the club.

The music was making my chest pound as soon as we got through the doors. Randy put me down and pointed over to a table. I looked over and groaned. Loads of the other superstars were there already, laughing and joking. "Go on over" he said nudging me. "I'll just get the drinks and I'll join you." "I'll wait for you" I said. "I don't fit in there, I wouldn't feel comfortable." Tracey and Phil walked straight over to the table, Tracey immediately started laughing and hugging the divas and waving at the guys. "See" I said to Randy as we waited at the bar. "I couldn't do that, I don't belong here." "Yes you do" he said glaring at me. "We're friends, you're as much a part of that group as me and Phil." I smiled as he ordered the drinks, beer for him, vodka and lemonade for Tracey, and southern comfort for me. "Oh" he said laughing. "And a Pepsi for the straight edge one of the group."

As we walked over to the table with the drinks I could see there was some sort of game going on. I didn't recognise anyone apart from Phil and Tracey, and felt really out of place. One of the divas walked over and smiled. "I'm Layla" she said kissing my cheek. "Welcome to our crazy world." "Torrie" I said smiling at her. "Is there still time to back out of this crazy idea?" She shook her head and laughed. "Nope" she said. "Guys, this is Torrie." Everyone said hi, then one guy grinned. "Easy Randy" he said. "Twitter says that she's a Shield girl." I groaned. "Does everyone know about that?" I asked looking around. "Pretty much, thanks to Phil retweeting" the guy said laughing. "I'm Sheamus by the way." "Oh" I said grinning back at him. "Didn't my Shield guys beat you tonight?" He grinned. "You've spent too much time around them already I see" he said. "So, are you gonna play this with us or what?" "What are you playing?" I asked, and instantly regretted it. "Spin the bottle" Layla said. "Only it's dares, not kisses." "Cool, I'm in" I said putting my bag down.

A waiter brought over a tray of shots. Layla looked over at the bar for the culprit and grinned. "Cheers Cesaro!" She yelled over the music. He looked and gave her a thumbs up before turning back to the bar. Everyone grabbed a shot, said cheers, and downed them. "Jeez that stuff burns" I said laughing. Randy grinned and patted my back. "There there baby" he said soothingly, which made me laugh more. Tracey and Phil were just stood watching us, and whispering to each other. "It's rude to whisper" I yelled making them jump. "Sorry Tor" Tracey said. "Just saying it's your turn to spin the bottle." "Awesome!" I said grabbing it. "Hey, that's my line!" a guy with slicked back hair complained. I looked at Tracey who was practically on the floor laughing. "Lend her it for tonight Miz" she said. "She's new to all this." The Miz smiled and nodded, obviously wondering what the hell was going on. As luck would have it, it landed on Tracey. I collapsed laughing. "Ok short stuff" I finally managed to say. " I dare you to kiss Phil for a minute, no breaks." They looked at each other and shrugged, them proceeded to suck each other's faces off. "You do realise they've done this before, right?" Randy whispered. I looked at him shocked. "And she didn't tell me?" I said, pretending to be hurt. "Damn! You were supposed to be my best friend! You're fired! I need a new friend." I sat on the long couch just behind the table as the stars laughed.

After a few more rounds of spin the bottle, Tracey decided she wanted to dance. She grabbed my hand, and after leaving the boys with our bags she dragged me to the dance floor. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked as we started to dance. "Not as much as you and Phil, obviously" I said giggling. It was dark but I swear she blushed. Suddenly her eyes were as wide as saucers. An arm snaked around the front of me and pulled me up against somebody, somebody who smelt very familiar. Tracey grinned and winked, and sneakily walked off the dance floor. I played along with it and carried on dancing with whoever was behind me, assuming it was Randy. "Hey Shield girl" a voice said in my ear as the song changed to a slow one. I spun around and came face to, well, chest, with Dean Ambrose. "Stay and dance with me" he said, sensing I was about to run. He put his arms around my waist and started to sway to the slow music. I decided to play him at his own game and put my arms around him. As we turned I glanced over at the table. Tracey was blatantly staring at us, and when I looked at Randy his fists were clenched. "Your friends don't look too happy" Dean said looking over. I shrugged. "So Shield girl" he smirked. "Do you have a name?" Torrie" I grinned. Suddenly another pair of hands came around me from the back. Dean grinned. "Colby" he said. "Nice of you to join the party." "Colby?" I said, confused. "Oh Shield girl, you really don't watch wrestling do you?" Seth said behind me. I shook my head. "Seth is my stage name if you like" he explained. "Just like Dean Ambrose is Jon's." "And Roman?" I asked. "Joe" Colby said smiling. I groaned. "Damn" I said. "I like your stage names better!" They laughed. "Then use them instead" Dean said grinning. I smiled and was glad when the music changed into a more upbeat song.

After a few songs I needed a drink, so went back to the table to grab my bag. There were a line of shots lined up on the table. Dean walked over and looked at them smiling. "Ok" he said grinning around the group. "Who's slacking?" "Torrie!" everyone yelled. I looked shocked. "Holy shit" I groaned looking at Dean. I counted 8 shots lined up. I winked at Dean, grabbed he first one, then downed all 8 quickly. The stars all cheered while I choked on the burn. "Now she's one of us" Sheamus said laughing. "My round" Randy said standing up. "Same again?" I shook my head, and he looked at me confused. "You promised me a Screaming Orgasm!" I yelled just as the music stopped. Everyone just looked at me. "Why does this always happen to me?" I groaned sitting down. Dean looked at me and winked, before sitting next to me on the couch. "You know, if Orton can't deliver, I've had no complaints" he whispered in my ear. "I bet you haven't" I whispered back before standing up. "Bathroom break" I said to Tracey, pulling her away from Phil. She kissed him on the cheek and walked off with me. "Damn, that ass!" Dean groaned leaning back on the couch and watching us go. I heard him and shook it a bit more than usual as I walked, just for him.

"So" I said as soon as we got in the bathroom. "You and Phil eh?" "So" she said straight back to me. "You and Ambrose eh?" "Nope" I said, not understanding when she burst out laughing straight away. "Sure?" she said, bringing up twitter on her phone and putting it in front of my face. "Tracey, I can't bloody read that!" I said laughing. "I've just done 8 shots straight down! And now I need to pee!" I went into one of the cubicles as she complained about too much information. "Shit!" I yelled as I pulled my tights up. "I put a hole in my tights shortie!" She laughed. "They're fishnets Tor" she said as I opened the door. "They're supposed to have holes in!" "Not one this big!" I said turning round and showing her the new hole just under my left butt cheek. "Hmmmmm" she said laughing. "Dean will be pleased" she winked and ran out of the bathroom. I washed my hands and ran out after her.

Luckily Dean wasn't there when I got back to the group. Tracey had obviously told them all because they were all giggling. "Right" I said. "Where's this bloody bottle and whose turn is it?" Sheamus produced an empty bottle and lay it on its side on the table. It was decided that it was Phil's turn, and he spun the bottle like an expert, winking at me as he did so. I watched it and groaned when it landed on me. "Be nice Phil" I begged as he grinned. "Torrie" he said, as a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker and a tray of limes magically appeared on the table. "You are going to pick anyone here, and do a body shot." Tracey grinned. Obviously this was planned. Randy walked back from the bar with a tray of shots, and looked confused at the bottle on the table. "Randall, my favourite person!" I said grinning. He looked at me suspiciously. I whispered in his ear what I had to do, and his face lit up. He sat on the couch so I was more at his level. "Bring. It. On." he grinned.

Tracey put the tray next to Randy on the couch. I looked at him and was suddenly nervous. He was wearing a white shirt which was unbuttoned to his chest, so I decided that was my spot. I bit my bottom lip as I straddled his lap, leaning over him to grab a lime wedge. "That is hot as hell" he whispered in my ear, making me groan. I trailed the lime from just below his left ear to just below his top button, then grabbed the salt shaker and sprinkled salt down the trail. I put the lime wedge between his lips and winked at him. I could hear everyone chuckling behind us but tuned it out. I put my hands on his chest to brace myself, then licked the salt off his chest up to his neck, grabbed a shot of tequila, downed it, then sucked the lime out of his mouth. As I went to take the lime out of his mouth with my teeth he sucked it into his mouth and we ended up kissing. His arms went around my back and pulled me closer to him, my hands automatically went up into his hair, pulling him in.

A bottle being slammed on the table, followed by a growl of frustration made me pull away from the kiss. "Wow" Randy said after ridding himself of the lime wedge. I grinned and stood up, bowing as I faced the superstars. "Initiation complete, I do believe" Sheamus grinned. "Hell yeah" Phil said high fiving me. "What do you think Orton?" "Give me a minute" Randy said holding up a finger. Everyone laughed, and only then did I blush. Tracey pulled me to one side. "Dean" she said, and I knew what she meant. "Where?" I asked, suddenly regretting kissing Randy, but not knowing why. "Outside" she said pointing. "Smoking area." I nodded and walked off to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**wow! I'd just like to thank you for the follows and the reviews, I really wasn't expecting them. I've had this story buzzing round in my head for a while now and just wanted to get it out. I really wasn't expecting anyone to read it, so thank you very much** xx_

I was halfway to the smoking area before my brain caught up with the rest of me. What the hell was I doing? So Dean wasn't happy with me kissing Randy. So what? I groaned and looked back at Tracey. "Go" she mouthed. "It's the right choice, trust me." I nodded and carried on walking.

As soon as the cold air hit me I regretted doing the 8 shots and the body shot off Randy. "Woah, head rush" I said stumbling to lean on a wall. I heard a chuckle and saw Dean not too far away, sat on a bench. "Hey doll face" he said smirking. "Whatcha doing?" "Looking for you" I admitted, holding on to the wall for balance. "Well you found me" he said. "I've actually found 3 of you" I admitted, groaning. "Stupid shots." He laughed and stood up, walking over to me. "Is this better?" he asked standing directly in front of me. I looked into his eyes and nodded. "So doll" he said slowly. "Why were you looking for me?" I shrugged. All I had going through my head were warnings of how alcohol makes you tell the truth, and I couldn't help what I said next. "I missed you" I said looking in his eyes.

"Reckon she's ok out there?" Phil asked Tracey as they tried to see what was going on. She nodded and smiled at him. "She's fine" she said putting her hand on his arm. "She doesn't realise it yet, but it's him she's wanted from the start." Phil smiled. "So shall we go?" he asked. Tracey nodded. "Hey Orton" Phil said nudging him. "Heading back?" "But Torrie?" Randy asked, looking outside. "She's fine" Tracey said putting her hand on his arm. He nodded, they said goodbye to the others and made their way back to the hotel.

"You missed me?" Dean said moving closer. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He watched me bite my lip and moaned, then mumbled something under his breath. I looked at him, confused. "What did you say?" I asked, trying not to slide down the wall. "I said" he whispered, tucking a stand of hair behind my ear "that you're hot as hell and you don't even realise how hot you are." He leaned in closer and his lips lightly brushed against mine.

"Dean!" Seth yelled walking outside. Dean pulled away, groaning. "Rollins you're such a cockblock" he growled. "Sorry dude" Seth stammered looking away. "Just came to tell you Roman has the booze and we're heading back to the room. You coming?" Dean looked at me and I nodded. He smiled. "Yeah" he said grabbing my hand and helping me back into the club. I saw that Tracey, Phil and Randy had already left. Layla waved at me to let me know she had my bag. As I went to get it, Dean swiped the bottle of tequila and the tray of limes. I hugged Layla and Sheamus and stumbled back to Dean. "Think you're gonna have to carry her" Seth giggled. I shook my head. "I'm good" I said, smiling. "Just put your arms around me and I'll be ok." "Not a problem doll face" Dean whispered. We said our goodbyes and left.

When we got outside Dean handed the tequila and limes to Seth and put his arm around me. I laughed as his hand went into the ass pocket of my shorts and he moaned. "Can you not do that please?" I asked him timidly. He looked hurt and took his hand out of my pocket. "No" I said, putting his hand back in my pocket. "That was fine, it's the moaning, it's kinda hot." "Yeah, privacy needed" Seth said giggling and walking into the hotel. Dean led me round the side of the hotel and pushed me against the wall. he put his other arm around me and slid it into my other pocket, squeezing my ass. I looked up at him, biting on my lip. "Oh god" he groaned. "I'm trying so hard not to moan,do you realise how hard you're making it for me?" I put my finger on his lips then replaced it with my lips. His hand left my pocket and moved up into my hair, pulling me closer. We finally broke the kiss and headed inside.

The lift ride to our floor was torture. Deans fingertips brushed my arm and all I wanted to do was kiss him again. And I would have. If it wasn't for the "inconsiderate lazy oafs" who decided to share our lift. As soon as we got to our floor we practically ran out of the lift and to Deans room. He kissed me as he opened the door, then carried me into his room while we kissed. He placed me gently on the bed and pulled away from the kiss. "Drink?" he asked. I nodded, holding out my hands for him to pull me up. He looked at me confused. "I'll bring it in to you" he said raising an eyebrow. I shook my head. "I'm feeling the pull of Roman" I giggled. "Must be a magnet thing." He laughed and helped me up off the bed.

"Hey Roman!" I said jumping over the back of the sofa and landing on Seth's lap. "Hey baby girl" he grinned, looking at Dean. "Magnetic pull, right?" "Absolutely" I confirmed, giggling. Dean handed me a bottle of beer, I winked at Roman as I took it. "Party time calls for party tricks right?" I asked smiling. Roman nodded, obviously curious as to what I was going to do. I looked at Dean who was just as intrigued. "Can I do it too?" Seth asked. I shrugged. "You can try" I said looking at him. "Don't you wanna see what it is first?" "Might be a good idea bro" Roman said smiling. Seth agreed and put his beer on the table. "The floor is yours" he conceded.

I took a deep breath as I looked around at them. I put the bottle to my lips, winked at Dean, tipped my head back and drained the bottle in one gulp. "No way" Seth said as I put the empty bottle on the table. He picked it up and checked it as I got my breath back. "That has to be a trick bottle!" he said. Dean shook his head. "Nope" he said. "We are so gonna have some fun later" he winked at me. Roman laughed. "Go on kids" he said pointing at Deans room. Dean didn't need telling twice. He grabbed the tequila and limes, grabbed my hand and pulled me off Seth, leading me back into the bedroom.

The beer had gone straight to my head. Dean smiled and helped me sit on the bed. "My phone" I said grabbing my bag and fighting with the zip. I managed to wrestle my phone out without too many swear words and discovered a text off Tracey, as well as a few twitter notifications. I decided twitter could wait, but read Tracey's text. "You made the right choice" I read with a smile. "You're just what he needs." I turned my phone off and put it back in my bag. When I looked up Dean was just stood watching me. "Is all ok with the world?" he asked, and smiled when I nodded. "Just Tracey letting me know she's ok" I said. "Of course she's ok" he said sitting next to me and holding my hand.

I looked into his eyes and suddenly we were kissing again. But this was different. This was slow, and tender, and not what I thought Dean was at all. His hand travelled down and unzipped my boots and I kicked them off, then broke the kiss to move further up the bed. He lay next to me and put his arms around me. "You know when something just feels right?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded. "Well, this is it. I can't tell you how good this feels." "Ambrose did you just break kayfabe?" I asked giggling. He smiled. "Thought you knew nothing about wrestling" he said raising an eyebrow. "I don't" I said kissing him. "But I kinda guessed from the crowds reaction when you guys won tonight that you're the bad guys. And bad guys don't talk like that." "Oh you want the bad guy do you?" he asked pinning me down. I shook my head. "Break kayfabe all you want" I whispered. "I don't mind." He started kissing me again and soon there was a pile of clothes on the floor.

"You're so beautiful" Dean whispered running his fingers lightly up and down my sides. I shivered. Just the slightest touch from him gave me goosebumps. I pushed him on to his back and sat on him. "So beautiful" he murmured looking me up and down. I leaned forward and started gently kissing his neck. He growled and flipped me over so he was on top of me. "You're killing me Tor" he whispered, kissing me gently. I kissed him back hungrily. "I need you Torrie" he moaned into my mouth. I looked into his eyes and nodded. "I need you too" I whispered. "I've waited all night to hear you say those words" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke at 6am with the hangover from hell. I tried to move but couldn't. Something was holding me back. When I finally managed to focus I realised I was chest to chest with Dean, and he had his arms wrapped around me. I managed to gently move them and slip out of the bed, but as I was grabbing my clothes he started stirring. I quickly grabbed a pillow and put it in his arms, smiling when he moaned and cuddled into it. I got dressed, grabbed my bag and went out into the lounge.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked, making me jump as I got to the door. I spun around and sighed with relief. "Seth" I smiled. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be up." "Clearly" he said smiling back. "I have to go" I said looking at the floor. "I have work." He nodded. "You know you're good for him" he said as I turned to go again. I looked at him over my shoulder. "Please don't, Seth" I begged. He didn't listen. "He never sleeps like this" he continued. "He's always so restless. I don't know how he gets by on so little sleep. Obviously he's used to it now." I smiled. "Bye Seth" I said, and walked out of the room.

Tracey and Phil were already up when I got to our room. "Tor!" Tracey said running over to me and throwing her arms around me. "You ok?" I shook my head. "You both lied to me" I said grabbing my bag."At the arena you both promised not to leave me alone with them." "Did Ambrose hurt you?" Phil asked quickly jumping up. "God no!" I said looking at him. "I had the most amazing night. But now I have to leave." "Leave?" Tracey asked. "What does Ambrose think of this?" Phil asked warily. "He doesn't know yet" I admitted. "He's still asleep." "Asleep?" Phil asked, wide eyed. "Ambrose never sleeps!" "So Seth said" I replied, smiling but not really feeling happy. "Well, nice meeting you Phil, but work calls, and I have to get home and get decent first." He put his arms around me. "Can't you get time off?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't need time off Phil" I said. "It's not as if I'm doing the tour, it was only last night." "I'll sort it" he said looking me in the eyes. "Come with us." I shook my head. "Bye Phil" I said kissing him on the cheek. Tracey waved and mouthed that she'd call me later. I nodded and walked out.

"She's hurting"'Phil said, sitting next to Tracey on the sofa. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She grabbed her phone and checked twitter. "Oh shit" she said putting her hand over her mouth. Phil looked at her and then took her phone. "Does she know?" he asked. "I don't think so" Tracey said, thinking. "Unless that's why she's leaving. Do you think Dean has seen this and said something to her?" As Phil was about to answer Tracey's phone beeped, signalling a new notification. "Seth has tagged you in something" Phil said handing Tracey her phone back. "Guess that answers my question" Tracey said showing him the phone. He smiled. It was a picture of me and Dean cuddled up asleep, with Dean looking like he was kissing my forehead in his sleep. Seth had put a caption with it. "Cutest sight to wake up to, ever! #ambroseinlove #believeintorrie" Phil read. "She needs to come back Tracey" he said looking at her. "Whatever it takes, we need to get her back." She nodded and they started to work out a plan.

"Rollins!" Dean yelled walking into the lounge. "Tell me I didn't dream it and Shield girl is here somewhere, because I know I didn't sleep that good cuddled up to a damn pillow all night!" Seth groaned. "She's not here Dean" he said looking at him. "What do you mean she's not here?" Dean asked looking around. "She has to be here!" Seth shook his head. "She left already" he said. "About an hour ago." Before Dean could say anything Roman walked in. "Cute pic Seth" he said smiling. "Bad timing dude" Seth whispered. "Pic?" Dean asked, snatching Romans phone out of his hand. "So I didn't dream it" he said handing it back and sitting on the sofa next to Seth. He suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room.

Tracey was packing the last of her things when there was a loud bang at the door. She looked at Phil. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. "Where is she?" Dean asked pushing past him. "Gone" Tracey said simply. "She can't be gone!" Dean yelled looking around the room. Tracey put her hand on his arm, surprised to feel him shaking. "Dean, she's gone" she repeated looking at him. "She's meeting us at the next show though, right?" he asked, looking hopeful. Tracey shook her head. "Last night was the only show she was coming to" she said, hating me for making her tell him. "Oh" Dean said. "Ok. Sorry to disturb you guys. I need to pack." He walked out and quietly closed the door behind him. "This isn't going to end well" Phil said. "We should warn Miz." Tracey looked at him confused. "It's who he's fighting tonight" Phil explained. Tracey quickly caught on, and felt very sorry for the Miz.

"Shit!" Dean yelled as soon as he got back in his room. Seth and Roman looked at him. "She's gone, and she's not coming back guys" he said slumping on the sofa. As Seth and Roman were trying to think of something to say, Dean jumped up. "Time to pack and get outta this place" he said walking into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Half an hour later everyone was in the lobby of the hotel waiting to get on the coach. Tracey was getting worried as there was no sign of Dean. Roman and Seth were there, obviously waiting for him too. They looked at Tracey and shrugged, then walked off to get on the coach. Tracey and Phil walked after them, choosing to sit behind Orton.

"Where's Torrie?" he asked turning round to face them. "Gone home" Tracey said sitting down. "Randy, did you put the video on twitter?" He looked confused. "Video?" he asked. She got her phone out and showed him the video of me doing the body shot off him in the club, and the lengthy kiss, followed by Dean slamming the bottle down and storming off. "How could I put that on there?" he asked, confused. "I'm in it, so I sure as hell didn't film it." "He's got a point" Phil said looking at Tracey. "We think Ambrose has seen it and said something to Torrie, that's why she's gone." he explained to Randy. He looked at them just as Dean got on the bus. Randy spied him first.

"Hey Ambrose!" he yelled. "Did your Shield girl realise that doing a body shot off me was better than actually doing you?" Dean looked at Tracey, whose eyes were wide with shock. She shook her head but it was too late. Dean lunged at Randy and grabbed him by the neck. "Don't you speak about her like she's some object there for your gratification" he snarled. He threw Randy back into his seat and stormed down the bus to the rest of the Shield. "Torrie needs to get back here Tracey" Phil said, looking worried. "He's gonna snap, and it's not gonna be pretty." Tracey nodded and took out her phone.

i was lying on my sofa watching tv when my phone rang. I was tempted to let it go to voicemail, knowing it was going to be Tracey, but then I knew she would keep on phoning. "You're not in work" she said as soon as I answered. "I already know because I phoned there first. So what excuse have you got for going home?" "I couldn't stay there" I said sighing and fighting back tears. "I've got everyone telling me how good I am for Dean, except Dean himself. I'm not gonna be made a fool out of hun, I just couldn't stay and see in his eyes when he woke up how much he wished he'd woken up alone." "Are you freaking crazy girl?" she practically yelled. "He bashed shit out of our door thinking you were with us, and he's just grabbed Randy by the throat on the coach. Granted, Randy deserved it, but that's besides the point! We're on our way to Birmingham. Show starts at 7. Phil has got you a ticket sorted. Seat is in the same place as last night. Dean will go past you to get to his match. Please be there for him." I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face. "I can't promise you anything" I whispered. I heard whispering and then Phil had the phone. "Torrie" he said. "Check Seth's picture on twitter. That'll tell you all you need to know." Then the phone went dead.

I opened twitter on my laptop, and froze. Seeing the picture made me realise how stupid I'd been. I retweeted it, knowing Seth would get a notification, then put the laptop away. I lay on the sofa for ages, finally hearing my phone beep for a twitter notification. It was Seth. "I believe in you #believeindearrie" I read, smiling as I realised he'd joined our names. "Thanks Seth" I sent in a DM. "Not a problem" he replied straight away. I checked the time. 4pm. Birmingham was at least a 2 hour drive from my house, and I still had to get ready. I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. I quickly washed and conditioned my hair, scrubbed myself all over and went to get dried and dressed.

Several outfits later I had settled on my Shield shirt Tracey bought me in Cardiff and a pair of black skinny jeans, with flat knee high boots. I straightened my hair, put on my eye makeup and lip gloss, grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

"Shes not here" Phil said walking back to catering after peeking through the curtain for what felt like the hundredth time. Tracey checked her watch. "It's 7.30" she said sighing. "Deans match against Miz is next." Phil nodded. "As much as I don't get on with Ambrose, I sure feel sorry for him right now" he said putting his arms around Tracey.,she looked behind him and quickly took his arms off her. "What?" he asked confused. She pointed to where Dean was stood, just watching them. "Dean" she called. He shook his head and walked off, muttering about getting ready for his match.

As I got my ticket and pass from the box office I heard the Shields music. "Shit" I yelled and ran in, as Dean jumped the barrier followed by Roman and Seth. Security had cordoned off the way to my seat so I had to wait for Miz's music to hit before they would let me pass. I ran down to the front and sat in my seat. Seth was directly in front of me, appropriately shielding me from Deans view. I went up to him and whispered in his ear. "Say anything and I'm gone before he even realises I'm here." To be fair to Seth, he didn't even turn around, just put his arm behind him and squeezed my hand. While Dean wasn't looking Seth gestured behind him to Roman, who saw me straight away. He smiled and turned away again.

Dean was brutal. Miz never stood a chance. I realised I had tears in my eyes when the girl next to me looked at me and did a double take. "You're her, aren't you?" she asked. "You're the girl from twitter." I nodded. "Then make him stop, only you can do it. Please!" Seth heard her and turned around. He looked at me and nodded. I stood up. "Dean!" I yelled. He didn't hear me, and carried on stomping on Miz even though the bell had been rung long ago. "Again" Seth urged. I knew what to do. "Jon! Enough!" I yelled. He looked up and looked straight at me. "Shield girl" he mouthed. Seth and Roman went into the ring and got him out. He walked straight over to me as the Shields music started. He quickly jumped the barrier and grabbed my hand, pulling me backstage.

"Torrie!" Tracey yelled seeing me being dragged into the Shields locker room. "No!" Dean yelled looking at her. "You'll get your turn! But after me." He broke down and let go of my arm. "Please Tracey" he begged. "Just let me sort this?" She nodded and went back to Phil, and Dean followed me into the locker room, closing and locking the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean turned to me I was sat on the sofa, not daring to look at him. "Tor?" he said quietly. "Look at me. Please?" I took a deep breath and looked up. "Why did you run?" he asked sitting next to me. "Dean" I begged. "Please don't do this." "I have to know" he said, shaking his head. "Is there someone else? Was last night a mistake?" "What?" I asked, horrified. "You think last night would have happened if there was somebody else? I may be a lot of things Dean, but a cheat certainly isn't one of them!" "I didn't mean it like that" he said grabbing my hand, then grabbing it again when I shook his hand off me. "If you must know" I said glaring at him. "I ran because I was more worried that this was a mistake for YOU! I didn't want to wake up next to you this morning and see in your eyes that you would have preferred to wake up alone, like last night never happened." As he was about to answer there was a bang at the door.

"Ambrose, you in there?" Seth yelled. "Yeah!" Dean yelled back. "What do you want?" "Me and Ro have a match" Seth called back. "It's time to walk us out." Dean stood up and opened the door. "I can't" he said to Seth, pain obvious in his eyes. "What if she runs again?" "Torrie is coming too" Seth said looking at me. "They're even announcing her, now come on." "What?!" I yelled. "Trust me Tor" Seth begged. "It's easier this way." I nodded and followed Seth into the corridor.

"Way to make your romance public Ambrose!" Phil yelled. Dean flipped him the bird and pulled me along to where the guys were making their entrance. The music hit and all of a sudden Dean was like a totally different person. "Ready?" Roman asked me. I shook my head and he grinned. "You'll be fine baby girl" he said. "I promise you." He stepped out, followed by Seth. Dean made me go next and quickly followed. Cody Rhodes and Goldust were already in the ring.

"And their opponents" Justin announced. "Being accompanied to the ring by Dean Ambrose and Torrie, the team of Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns!" I stared straight ahead and followed Seth. When I got to the barrier Dean and Seth grabbed an arm each and helped me over. "Nowhere to run doll face" Dean whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him and he kissed me. "Kayfabe Dean!" I whispered horrified. "We've been outed on twitter Tor" he laughed. "What good is kayfabe now? Besides, it's a house show, no tv cameras." I smiled as he put his arm around me and we walked to Roman and Seth's corner. Justin got out of the ring and whispered something in Deans ear. Dean grinned and nodded.

"They want you to be a heel babe" he whispered to me, while giving filthy looks to Cody. "A what?" I whispered back. He laughed. "Bad guy, bad attitude." "Like you" I said grinning. "Got it in one" he said smiling. "Think you can manage it?" I nodded and walked closer to the ring. I remembered Dean had been banging on the ring and yelling stuff at Seth when he'd been in the ring last night, so I decided to do that too.

"Come on Seth!" I yelled. "What's taking you so long?" Roman looked and grinned, giving me a thumbs up, just as Seth tagged him in. I stepped back a bit and heard my name being called from the crowd. I looked at a girl in the front row who was calling me over. Dean saw and nodded, and as I walked past he whispered "remember, heel, kayfabe" in my ear. I gave no indication that he'd said anything and carried in walking.

"So?" I asked looking bored. "What?" She must have been about 18, and looked at me with wide eyes, as if she wasn't really expecting me to go over. "So congrats on sleeping with Dean" she said smiling. "What's he like in bed?" Dean heard and looked over at me. I grinned. "A beast" I said walking back to Dean. He winked at me then focused on the ring again, just as Roman delivered a stunning superman punch to Cody. "Finish it then Roman!" I yelled banging the ring. He winked at me then looked at Cody who was just staggering to his feet. Roman let out an almighty raw and speared Cody, covering him for the pin. The ref called for the bell and Dean, Seth and I got in the ring.

"You were amazing" Dean said as we all put our fists in together. "And you weren't bad tonight either" he winked. I blushed when I realised he meant last night. Roman and Seth laughed and slid out of the ring, waiting by the barrier to help me back over. Once again we ignored the fans and focused on walking back up the steps. Every step I took my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. I knew there was a big discussion going to happen, and I wasn't sure I was going to like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Tracey grabbed my arm as soon as we got backstage. "Holy shit Tor!" she said hugging me tight. "You're like the female Ambrose! Are you sure you've never watched wrestling?" "I taught her well" Dean said smirking. "Sure did" I said smiling back at him. "I watched a bit on YouTube when I got home this morning" I admitted. "You're a freaking machine babe." Dean grinned. "I aim to please" he said pulling me away from Tracey and wrapping his arms around me. "I know" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and kissed my head. "That was great guys" a voice I didn't know said walking up to us. Dean froze.

"Hunter" he said warily. "Didn't know you were here tonight." "I wasn't to going to be" Hunter said as I turned around. "I flew in for the Raw taping tomorrow, and my plane was early, so I figured I may as well come see what all the twitter hype is about." I looked down. "I'm Paul" he said, holding his hand out to me. I shook it as I looked at Tracey. "Torrie" I said as Tracey mouthed "Triple fucking H" at me. "He's basically my boss" Dean explained. "Oh right" I said blushing. "Wait a minute" Paul said looking between us. "Are you telling me you didn't know who I am?" I nodded, looking sheepish. "She's never really watched wrestling until this morning" Dean said smirking. Paul looked at me. "And you became a heel just like that out there?" he said rubbing his chin. "Pretty cool huh?" Dean said. Paul nodded. "This just got interesting" he said walking off. "Come find me in an hour Torrie, I may have an offer for you." "She'll be there" Dean called after him.

"Triple fucking H!" Tracey yelled walking over to me. "What?" I asked, really confused. Dean laughed and kissed my head. "Lots to learn doll face" he said smiling. "All the years I've been coming to shows and I've never met him" Tracey grumbled at Phil, who was warming up for his match. "Torrie comes along, and HE knows who she is!" We all laughed at her whining. "That's what happens when you're with the best star on the roster" Dean laughed. Phil flipped him the bird and smiled at me. "Coming to watch my match Torrie?" he asked pointedly looking at Dean. "No she fucking is not" he growled. I looked at Dean in shock. He looked at me and at least had the good grace to look ashamed. "Sorry babe" he said putting his arms around me. "It's just I've had hardly any time with you since you got here, and we need to talk before you go and meet with Hunter." I nodded. "Sorry Phil" I said walking over and kissing his cheek. "Next time ok? Good luck." "Luck is for losers" he said smiling. He looked at Dean. "Nothing to do with me fighting Orton tonight then is it Ambrose?" He asked grinning. Dean grabbed me and pulled me off to the locker room.

"Was Phil right then?" I asked as soon as we got in the room. "Is this because he's fighting Randy?" Dean looked at the floor. "For fuck sake Dean!" I yelled. "It was a bloody game! Alright, I didn't plan how it ended up, but I sure as hell didn't start the kiss! I already knew then that I wanted you, I wouldn't have come after you otherwise!" I suddenly focused on the rest of the room, not just Dean. Seth and Roman waved at me shyly. "Not saying a word" Seth said getting up off the sofa and grabbing Roman. "Catering Ro, now." Roman shrugged and followed Seth out the door.

Dean smiled. "Way to clear a room doll face" he said pulling me into his arms. "Jeez Tor, what are you doing to me? I can't think straight when I'm around you, and I'm not myself when you're not here." "Sounds like a recipe for disaster" I said pulling away from him. He looked hurt. "Sorry Dean" I said sitting on the sofa. "But a hug isn't going to fix this. I'm not even sure it's worth fixing." He looked at me in shock. "What?" he spluttered. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Just gonna state the obvious here ok?" I said. He nodded. "I'm welsh, you're American" I said. "I live in wales, you live in America. WWE comes to wales twice a year, once for Raw and once for Smackdown..." "I know where you're going with this" he butted in. "And I don't fucking care! So what if we're only in wales twice a year? We're not in wales now and you're here. I don't work 365 days a year you know, and you get vacation time from work!" "What exactly are you getting at Dean?" I asked. "This isn't over" he said pointing at me and then him. "Not by a long shot." I took a deep breath. "It is Dean" I said kissing him on the head. "It has to be. I'm sorry." I left him on the sofa and walked of the room before the tears came.

i found Tracey easily. She was stood watching Phils match through the curtain. "Bet it's much better watching from the ring" she grumbled, linking her arm through mine. I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Hey!" she said, finally looking at me. "What's wrong?" "I need to go" I said wiping my eyes. "Thanks for introducing me to your friends, and to wrestling, but I really need to leave now." "You can't just leave" she said looking at her watch. "You have to go and meet with Paul don't you?" I groaned. "I forgot about that" I admitted. "I'll go, but only because it's rude not to, but then I'm gonna head home ok?" She nodded. "As long as you're sure that's what you want?" she said softly. "No" I admitted. "But it's whats for the best." She gave me a hug and told me where Paul's office was. "And make sure you text me when you're finished with him" she said smiling. I nodded and walked off in the general direction of the office.

Paul was waiting outside when I got there. "Wasn't sure you'd find me" he said showing me into the room and pulling out a chair. I smiled. "I had a bit of help" I admitted. He smiled. "Ambrose?" he asked. I shook my head and tried not to let the tears build up at the mention of his name. He didn't notice, busy shuffling papers on his desk. "So I've been in touch with my wife, who's been monitoring the whole situation on twitter" he said looking at me. "I'm not gonna lie to you Torrie, there's a whole lotta hype about you and Ambrose. There's also a lot of pictures of you accompanying the Shield to the ring tonight. Now obviously we can't screen what people put on twitter, so there's no easy way to play around this. But we think we've got a solution. For the Raw and Smackdown tapings tomorrow and Tuesday we'd like you to be the Shields valet. It's going to include a promo too. Can you do that?" I shook my head and stood up. "I don't think so" I said. "I was actually heading home straight after this meeting." "2 nights" he said. "That's all I'm asking. The chemistry between you and Ambrose is phenomenal. It's an obvious crowd pleaser. We were working an angle to split the Shield, but with Roman leaving. But now, with this angle, it gives us more leverage for the split but with Dean leaving. 2 nights would work, if you have to leave then, that's fine, we can work it in and split them sooner instead of dragging it out. Hotels and transport are all included in this deal. Please?" I sighed. "I don't have any clothes or anything" I said. "And my car is here." "Drive it to the hotel now and garage it" he said opening a drawer. He slid a credit card over to me. "Get what you need and charge it to the company. You're doing us a favour, it's the least we can do." "On one condition" I said looking at him. "Name it." he said smiling. "I get a separate room from Dean" I said. "And he doesn't know about this until he absolutely needs to." "I'll make sure of it" he said standing up and walking round the desk to me. "Dean still has a few segments for tonight, if you leave now you'll get to the hotel way before us. I'll phone ahead and sort your room, and I'll get a script for tomorrow delivered to your room later tonight." I nodded. "Ok" I said. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Before I forget" he said grabbing his phone. "Can I get your number, in case anything changes?" I nodded and put my number in his phone. He smiled and opened the door. "Take care Torrie" he said. I thanked him and walked away.

Just when I thought I'd got to the exit without bumping into anyone, Roman and Seth walked around the corner. I looked at them and froze. "Baby girl" Roman said pulling me in for a hug. "Hoping to sneak away without seeing anyone were you?" Seth asked rubbing my arm. "Something like that" I admitted pulling away from Roman. "You're going the totally wrong way for that" Seth said holding my hand and pulling me back in the direction I'd just come from. I pulled back, not wanting to go that way in case Dean was there. "Relax baby girl" Roman said holding my other hand and pulling me along with Seth. "We're saving you. Dean's out there, kicking trash cans and cussing like a sailor. You need to go the other way." I breathed a sigh of relief and let them lead me to the other exit.

"Take care Torrie" Seth said hugging me. "Yeah" Roman said hugging me from behind. "Be warned, we're both following you on twitter now!" I laughed. "No escaping the hounds of justice is there?" I said. "In the words of Ambrose, nope" Seth said. I laughed. "When do you guys get your scripts for the tapings?" I asked quickly. "About an hour before the show" Seth said, looking at me confused. "Why?" "Just being nosey" I said smiling at him. "Wanna know what's gonna happen before it airs." Roman smiled and kissed my head. "We're gonna miss you baby girl" he said looking into my eyes. I smiled, whispered bye, and left them at the door. "Some of us are gonna miss her more than others" Seth said nudging Roman as Dean came around the corner.

"What?" Dean yelled at them. "Cool it Ambrose" Seth warned waiting for him to catch up to them. They were nearly back at their locker room when they bumped into Tracey and Phil. He was just showered after his win over Randy, and they were hugging in the corridor. "Time and place" Dean said barging Phil. "Like you wouldn't be doing this right now" Phil said glaring at him. "If Torrie hadn't left you." Tracey grabbed his arm and dragged him away quickly before Dean let the words register. Seth and Roman grabbed Dean and dragged him into their locker room.

"Fuck sake Ambrose!" Seth yelled looking around the room. "What the fuck did you do?" "She left me Seth" Dean said, sliding down the wall and curling into a ball. "She fucking left me." Roman looked at Seth and they started piecing the room back together. There was a knock at the door. Seth looked at Dean but he didn't move. "Who is it?" Roman yelled. "Tracey" she said. "Bus is here, leaving in 10." "Cheers" Seth yelled back. "See you on there." "No problem" she said walking away. Dean stood up and grabbed his bag, cramming his ring gear in there. He put his hoodie on, zipped it right up, grabbed his iPod and left the room. Seth and Roman grabbed their bags and followed him out to the bus. He was sat in his usual seat at the back, music blaring through his headphones, looking out the window. Seth nudged Roman and gestured towards Dean. Roman saw the hip flask in Deans hand, and knew they were in for a long night.

I parked my car and walked into the hotel. "WWE" the girl at reception asked. I nodded and gave my name. She gave me my key, directions to my room, and told me my things were in my room. I looked at her confused, and she handed me a card. "Your clothes for the tapings" I read. "Got your sizes from Tracey. Pulled some strings and there's a clothes store opening for you to shop for normal clothes at 11pm. Paul." I smiled. "Your car will be here at 10.45" the girl said. "It will take you to the store, and bring you back." I nodded and walked to the lifts.

When I got in my room I dropped my bag in shock. My clothes for the takings were basically the clothes the boys wore. Boots, tight shirt, and tight black trousers. I smiled when I saw I had black gloves like Seth. Then reality hit. "What the fuck am I doing?" I said and slumped on the bed. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. My car would be here in 2 minutes. I grabbed the credit card, room key and phone and left the room to go and meet it.

"She hasn't text me yet" Tracey complained to Phil. He smiled. "She's probably driving babe" he said kissing her head. "Give her time. This is all different for her. We're used to it so it's easy for us." "It's not just her I'm worried about" she said, nodding towards Dean. "It's him too. I've always avoided the Shield because I thought they were trouble. Thanks to Torrie I know they're good guys, but how can I speak to them now knowing it's because of my friend Dean is messed up?" "Dean has always been messed up" Phil said smiling. " I mean, have you seen some his matches on YouTube? Seriously fucked up. But I know what you mean. You mustn't blame yourself though, it's not your fault things got too heated too fast with them." "I know" she said cuddling into him. She looked out of the window as they pulled in to the hotel car park and froze. "What?" Phil asked, and then looked out of the window. "Isn't that..." "Torries car" Tracey finished for him. Randy had seen it too. Tracey quickly signalled for him to be quiet and he nodded, looking at Dean, and knowing he had been drinking already.

The car pulled out of the car park just as the stars bus pulled in. I slumped down in my seat until we'd passed it then sat up again. The store wasn't far away. My phone beeped signalling a text. "Go wild with it" I read. "Shoes, clothes, bags, whatever you need. Paul" "You asked for it" I text back. I was just about to put the phone away when it beeped again. "Where the hell are you?" Ah. Tracey. I ignored it and put it in my pocket. That text could wait.

i was literally in the store for 15 minutes. I grabbed pyjamas, jeans, underwear, tops, and some new boots. I quickly paid using the card and ran back to the car. I sat in the back and checked out twitter. I groaned when I saw some of the pics the fans had put on there of me and Dean at ringside. One had caught him as he winked at me, with me smiling at him. I saved it and put my phone away. The car pulled up at the service entrance to the hotel. I smiled at Paul's attempt to keep me away from Dean. I thanked the driver and got in the lift to my room.

"But I need a drink!" Dean yelled as Seth bundled him in to the lift. "We've got the drink in the room" Roman said helping Seth. Dean shrugged and let himself be led into the lift. "You know" Seth said to Dean. "Drink isn't going to make her come back." "I know" Dean said slumping against the wall. "But it makes me feel better. I miss her already." The lift arrived on their floor and they helped Dean into their room. This was the third time they'd been called down to the bar to rescue him. As they closed the door, the lift next to the one they'd just got out of stopped on their floor. I got out and went to my room, wrestling with my bags. Just as I opened my door, the door next door opened and I heard Dean yelling. "I want a beer, not tequila!" I quickly ran into my room and slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I threw the bags into the corner of the room and decided to run myself a bath. When it was half full I pinned my hair up so it wouldn't get wet, got undressed and slipped into the bubbles. There was a load of yelling and banging coming from next door, and if I was really quiet I could hear Seth trying to reason with Dean. After a while it went quiet. I grabbed my phone off the sink and signed in to twitter. Seth had posted a picture of Dean curled up on the bed cuddled in to a pillow. The tweet said "finally asleep #forhowlong #missingyoutorrie" I knew he'd posted it to keep me updated with how he was. I was about to put my phone down when it rang. Tracey's picture flashed up on the screen. I sighed and answered the call.

"About time!" she yelled down the phone, holding a finger up to Phil when he went to shout at her. He took the phone from her and walked in to the other room. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "Yeah" I said silently thanking him for saving me from the wrath of Tracey. "We saw your car Tor" he said, sighing as he sat on the bed. "Where are you?" "In the hotel" I said. "It's kind of a long story." "Are you with Dean?" he asked. "No" I replied quickly. "And he can't know I'm here. Please Phil, it's really important." "My lips are sealed" he said. "But you know Tracey's gonna want to see you." "Room 153" I said. "Give me half an hour to get decent. And be careful, the Shield are in the room next door" He agreed and ended the call. I quickly washed and got out of the bath. Paul had sent a WWE tracksuit and new nike trainers with my clothes for the tapings. I quickly put them on and waited for hurricane Tracey to hit.

And hit it did. She flew at me as soon as I opened the door. "I don't know whether to hit you or hug you" she admitted sitting on the couch. Phil smiled. "I'll hug" he offered."I'm gonna take you up on that offer" I said walking over to him. "If there's one thing I need right now it's a hug. Oh, and a beer!" They laughed. "Explain missy" Tracey said impatiently as Phil hugged me. I took a deep breath and sat next to her on the sofa. "Paul had some weird idea about me being the Shields valet for the Raw and Smackdown tapings" I explained. "He said that with all the hype with me and Dean they can't just dismiss it, so they're going to use it to split the Shield." "I thought Roman was the one leaving the Shield" Phil said. "He was" I said looking at him. "But now apparently they're using this angle to drive a wedge between the guys instead. And it's being started at Raw tomorrow. I have to wait for my script tonight." "You lucky bitch!" Tracey squealed. I was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. I checked the peephole and opened it when I saw a hotel worker. "Delivery for Torrie" he said when I opened the door. I thanked him and closed the door, opening the envelope at the same time. I groaned as I read it.

"Lucky?" I said looking at Tracey. I threw the script her way and went to look out of the window. She studied it with Phil for a few minutes, then Phil walked over to me. "Anything you're not comfortable with you don't have to do" he said hugging me. "Explain the situation to Hunter." I shook my head. "It's easier to just do it" I said looking at him. "He's not going to find out until he gets his script tomorrow at the arena. I'm just gonna need some help to hide out when he's got it." "Consider it done." Phil said. "Come on Trace, let's go back to our room. I'm sure Torrie needs her sleep." I smiled and saw them out, after checking the corridor for Shield members.

I curled up on the bed and hoped for sleep, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. At 2am I gave up, put on the trainers, grabbed my iPod and room key and went downstairs. Unsurprisingly the lobby was deserted. I ordered a coffee from reception as the restaurant was closed, and settled myself in a dark corner with my music. I didn't have it too loud as I didn't want anyone to be able to creep up on me, so when I heard laughter I automatically looked up. I knew it was divas because I'd seen them at the club last night, and in the corridors at the show tonight. As I put my head back down I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I slowly picked my head up and looked over at the doors. Roman was behind the divas. I don't know how I'd missed him the first time. I groaned and prepared myself as he walked over.

"Can I?" he asked, gesturing at the sofa. I nodded and watched him as he sat down. He didn't say a word, just put his arms around me. I couldn't help it, the tears just started falling and I couldn't stop them. "Come on" he said grabbing my coffee. "We can't do this here." I stood up and walked to the lift with him. He looked at me in surprise when I pressed the button for my floor. I shrugged and looked at the floor until the lift stopped. His face was a picture when he saw me get the key for the room next to theirs. "He's going to go mad if he finds out you're next door" he said as he closed the door. "Which is why he isn't going to find out" I said looking at him as I took my trainers off. He pointed at the sofa and I nodded. He went to sit but had to move the script. When he saw the WWE sign at the top he looked at me. "Read it" I said sighing. "It's the only way to explain things."

He finished reading and put it on the table. "And you're not going to tell him?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm gonna just do as Paul asks, the promo and come to the ring for the two tapings and then I'm done." I said looking at him. "I don't watch wrestling Ro, and to be asked to be a part of the breakdown of the Shield is obviously a huge deal. I just don't want to fuck it up." "What about fucking Dean up?" he asked. "He's a freaking mess around there Tor, I hope to god he's still passed out, I need some sleep tonight." He grinned and I smiled. "Yeah, sorry about last night" I said. "No problem" he said laughing. "All I could hear was Dean anyway!" I laughed. "You could always grab a few hours in here if you like" I said pointing at the spare bed. He nodded. "Sounds good baby girl" he said smiling. "I'll just get changed" I said grabbing my pyjamas and walking into the bathroom.

I washed my face and quickly put my pyjamas on, cursing as I looked in the mirror. I'd grabbed the first pair I'd seen, a vest top and shorts. Except it was a very low cut vest and very short shorts. "Nice Tor" I groaned, taking a deep breath and walking into the bedroom. Romans eyes bulged. "Get it over with" I giggled looking at him. "Wow!" he said smiling. "Are you sure all Ambrose noticed was your ass?" I laughed. "I know" I said looking down at my boobs. "They do kinda stick out a bit don't they?" Roman nodded and walked into the bathroom. I got into bed and grabbed my phone. Seth had been answering fans questions on twitter to pass some time. His last tweet was 1 minute ago, so I took the chance and tweeted him. "How is he?" I typed. "Sleeping beauty" he tweeted back. Then he sent me a DM.

"More importantly, how are you?"

"I'm gonna be fine"

"Meaning you're not fine now"

"Very perceptive Seth"

"I try my best"

"Take care of him for me Seth"

"Always do xx"

I put the phone onto the bedside table as Roman walked out of the bathroom. He was carrying his clothes and just wearing his boxers. I decided to pay him back and just looked him up and down as he walked to the bed after putting his clothes on the sofa. "Lap it up do, um, baby girl" he said as he got into bed. Tears sprang into my eyes as I realised he was about to call me doll face. "Shit Tor I didn't think" he said looking at me. "Come here baby girl." I got out of my bed and climbed into his. He put his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. "Thank you for being here Joe" I whispered. He chuckled. "That's the first time you've used my real name" he said. "Yeah" I said. "Possibly the last, so make the most of it." He kissed me again and soon his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a hand on my boobs, a hand on my ass, and a feeling of dread in my stomach. It was the day of the Raw taping and I was in bed with Roman Reigns. I groaned and Roman kissed my neck. "Morning baby girl" he mumbled. "I have to go, while it's all quiet next door." I nodded and watched as he got out of bed and got dressed. "Thank you for staying with me last night" I said sitting up. He looked down at my chest and grinned. "No problem" he said. "Now I know why Ambrose slept so well, I bet you suffocated him in those things!" I threw a pillow at him as he laughed. "Later babe" he said, kissing my head and walking out. I grabbed my stuff and went for a nice long shower.

"Man you smell!" Dean said as Roman walked through the door. "Must have been a good night, you never stay out!" He sniffed the air around Roman and stopped. "You smell familiar" he said suspiciously. "Like, a perfume I've smelt before." "Your turn in the shower Dean" Seth said walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. Dean eyed Roman and grabbed his washbag before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. "So?" Seth said sitting on the sofa. "Who was she?" "It's not like that at all" Roman said sitting next to him. "Pull the other one!" Seth said laughing. "Man, I must be the only one of us not getting any!" "Seth!" Roman yelled. "Fuck sake man, I said it wasn't like that!" He looked at the bathroom door and smiled when he heard Dean singing in the shower. "I was with Torrie" he said looking at Seth. Seth did a double take. "What?!" he hissed. "Shhhh!" Roman growled. "She's next door..." He didn't get any further. Seth got up and ran out of the room.

i finished in the bathroom and groaned when I realised what I'd done. "Stupid idiot" I said and opened the door, walking into the lounge. I had left my new clothes in the bags where I dumped them last night. "Um, Tor" a voice said as I was looking through the bags for my jeans. I squealed and turned around. Seth was sat on my bed. "How did you get in here?" I asked quickly looking for something to cover myself up. "Fuck sake Seth, not you as well! My face is up here!" I said putting my finger under his chin and lifting his head. "Welcome back Seth" I said sarcastically. He blushed. "Sorry Tor" he mumbled. "Not a problem" I said pulling my top on quickly. "What can I do for you? Actually, how did you get in here?" "Maid" he admitted. "Told her my girlfriend locked me out." I smiled. "Obviously Roman told you" I said. He nodded. "So the whole time you were tweeting me last night you were next door?" he said. I nodded. "This will explain" I said handing him the script. "2 more nights" he said looking at me after he'd read it. I nodded. "He's gonna be so happy" he said putting his arms around me. "He can't know, not until you guys get the script" I said. He nodded. "Ok" he said kissing my head. "have they given you an outfit?" I smiled and showed him what I had to wear. "Way hey!" he said. "Proper Shield girl." He stood up. "I'd better go" he said. "Dean was in the shower." I walked him to the door and kissed his cheek. "See you at the show" he said as he walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I had a few hours to kill before my car was due to take me to the arena. "There's only so much sitting around you can do Torrie Mae" I said, then laughed. "Great. Talking to myself. There's a first." There was one thing i wanted to do, and it was a huge risk but one I had to take. I quickly threw on the tracksuit bottoms and my trainers, checked the hall and ran down the stairs to the garage. I knew my gym kit was in my car. Hell, it was always in my car. I grabbed it and ran back up to my room, thanking The Lord that it was only on the second floor. I heard voices as I opened the door onto my floor. Recognising Deans impatient voice as he waited for the lift, I hid.

"Calm down Ambrose" Seth grinned. "You're not the only hungry one here ya know." "I know" Dean sneered looking at Roman. "At least one of us got to work up an appetite last night." "Dean" Roman sighed. "We get it man, we really do. She left you. Don't you think that makes a change? Is it just the fact that she left you that you don't like? Would you feel better if you had left her? Would all this drama and feeling sorry for yourself be over then?" Dean went up in Romans face. "Nope" he said. "Do you guys seriously think I could leave that ass? Man! I fucking miss her guys!" The bell pinged as the lift finally stopped on their floor. The three men got in the lift, and as soon as the doors closed I left my hiding place. I went in my room, changed into my gym shorts and vest, grabbed my iPod and took the stairs down to the gym.

i decided to run some of my frustration out, so first stop was the treadmill. I tweeted a picture of the machine and tagged Tracey and Seth in it with the caption "gotta work hard to maintain the ass #damnthatass". The tweet was quickly favourited by Seth. I set my iPod to shuffle and started to jog.

I was into my third mile, and had cranked up the pace a bit, when Paramore's "Still into you" started playing. I smiled to myself. How appropriate. It was stupid. I'd only been with Dean for one night, and he was already under my skin. What he said that night was true, it did feel right, but I knew I was right too. Long distance doesn't work. I'd just about convinced myself of that when I looked up and saw him. He hadn't seen me, he was on the weights with Roman over the other side of the gym, but I knew I had to get out of there before he saw me. "Chill" Seth said from behind me. "By the way, the ass looks great from this angle." I cursed my short gym shorts, stopped the treadmill and turned around to face him.

"This angle works too" he said grinning. "Eyes are up here Seth"'I said smiling. "Sorry" he shrugged looking in my eyes. "Force of habit. You're brave coming here." "That's why I tweeted you" I said grabbing his towel from around his neck. "I knew that you guys would probably hit the gym. I figured you'd at least tweet to let me know you were on your way down." "Battery died" he explained as I wiped my face in his towel. "Ewwww Tor! Gross!" I laughed. "This better?" I asked, rubbing the sweat off my boobs. He grinned. "Be better if I did it" he grumbled. I threw the towel back at him. "I'd better go" I said, nodding over to Dean. Seth nodded. "See you later babe" he said giving me a quick hug and letting me go.

i decided to take the stairs because I'd had to cut my workout short. I knew Dean would go in the lift after his workout so I decided to do a bit more on the stairs, running up and down them and taking them 2 at a time. I was stretching it out when I heard voices coming down the stairs. "Knew you'd be here" Tracey said grinning. "She knows you too well" Phil said laughing. "She's a gym freak" Tracey said shrugging. "I knew when we bumped into Dean and he said he was going to the gym that you'd move to the stairs. Did he see you?" "Would she be here if he had?" Randy asked for a few steps above. I hadn't even noticed him there with them. "Good point Orton" Phil said giving him the thumbs up. I bent down to tie my shoe, and heard Randy and Phil coughing. Tracey laughed. "Tor, I love you and all but would you mind covering the twins just a little? Some of us are feeling inadequate, and i think the other 2 are feeling horny!" I laughed. "Sorry" I said standing up and adjusting my top. "I seem to be giving everyone an eyeful of them lately." I explained about Roman staying in my room, and Seth catching me in my bra and lacy underwear. Randy choked. "I bet they were impressed" he laughed. "How the hell isn't Dean going on about them instead of your ass? And why didn't we notice them?" "High neck top" Tracey said grabbing my arm and walking up the stairs with me. "You finished working out Tor?" Randy asked. "Not really" I said. "That was a lot shorter than I normally do." Tracey smiled. "After tonight you can use the gym" she said as we went through the door onto our floor. "I mean, Dean will know you're here by then, so there will be no need to hide." I nodded. "Can't wait" I said, secretly dreading it. We said bye and I went into my room for my second shower of the morning, putting the security chain on the door to keep out unwanted visitors.

When I got out of the shower I had a text off Tracey. "Phil said do you wanna put your show clothes in his bag?" I read. I decided it was quicker to phone her so I sat on the bed as I waited for the call to connect. "Hell yeah" I said as she answered. She laughed. "Kinda guessed you would" she said. "There's no way you'll get those boots in your gym bag." I laughed. "What time is the car picking you up?" She asked. "6" I groaned looking at the clock. She told Phil and he laughed. "Just as we get our scripts then" he yelled. I groaned. "I'll come round for your stuff now" Tracey said, sensing I was nervous all of a sudden. I agreed and ended the call.

2 minutes later there was a quiet knock at the door. I checked the peephole and Tracey stuck her tongue out. "Knew you'd check" she said laughing as I let her in. "You ok?" "Honestly?" I said flopping on the sofa. "No I'm not. What the fuck am I doing Trace? All this because of a one night stand." "You've got a part in a major storyline in the WWE Tor" she said holding my hand. "Suck it up sunshine! Nothing else matters apart from selling this storyline at the moment. I get that your uncomfortable, I really do, but with the way Dean is with you there's no way Trips could ignore it. When it's done, it's done. Then you can relax and move on. 2 nights of selling a story, that's all it is." I nodded and smiled. "Thanks hun" I said hugging her. "No problem" she said standing up. "Now where are these clothes?" I grabbed them off the rail and gave them to her. "See you later" she said. "Phil and I will wait at the door for you. Wear the hoodie and keep the hood up just in case. Obviously Dean will know by the time you get there so we need to be quick." I nodded and she smiled as she walked out of the room. I grabbed the script off the table and went to read it again while lying on the bed.

At 4pm there was a quiet knock on the door. When I checked the peephole it was a woman I'd never seen before. "Who are you?" I called through the door. "Hair and makeup" she whispered back. "Hunter sent me." I opened the door and let her in. "There won't be time for you to get it done at the arena later" she explained putting her bags on the table. "And Hunter has asked me to put more purple in your hair, plus a bit of blue for the Shield if that's ok?" I nodded and she smiled. "He's told me everything" she said, getting the hair dye out of her bag. "I don't envy you one bit. Well, maybe a little bit, I mean you're with Dean and the other guys. But everything else, no way." I smiled. "2 more nights," I said. "And then it's all over. At least, that's what I keep telling myself anyway." She smiled. "Let's do this" she said.

An hour and a half later I didn't recognise myself. My hair was now blonde and purple, with a few blue streaks in the front. She had curled it slightly. But it was the makeup that made the most difference. She had gone for the smoky eye effect, and used thicker eyeliner than I normally did, plus false eyelashes and loads of mascara. "Wow!" I said thanking her. "Just doing my job" she said packing her stuff up. "Good luck Torrie. I'll probably bump into you at some point at the arena. Take it easy ok?" I nodded and thanked her again as I closed the door behind her. I put the tracksuit on, being careful not to spoil my hair and makeup as I pulled the hoodie over my head. I put my deodorant, perfume and lip gloss in my bag, grabbed my phone and room key, and went to wait for the car in the lobby, knowing Dean would be at the arena. The car arrived at exactly 6pm. I took a deep breath and walked out.

At 6.05 my phone beeped. Tracey. "He knows." Just those 2 words sent shivers up my spine. I dialled her number and Phil answered. "2 seconds Tor" he whispered. "We've got a situation here. I'm not hanging up ok, just stopping the phone ringing. If Tracey answered Dean would know it's you." I heard him put the phone on a table and yell at Dean. "She's not fucking here Dean, now go back to your locker room!" he yelled. "So where the fuck is she?" Dean said, his voice closer, obviously walking around the room. "She's in the script, so obviously she's gotta be here." "Well she's not" Phil said. "You can see that for yourself! We don't know where she is." Dean grunted and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Torrie" Tracey said grabbing the phone. "I'm so sorry Tracey" I said, trying not to cry. "Not your fault Tor" she whispered. "5 minutes love" the driver said. I thanked him. "5 minute warning Tracey" I said. "Gotcha" she said telling Phil. He nodded and grabbed his hoodie. "Phil's gonna meet you at the door" she said. "See you soon princess." I said bye and hung up.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled punching a locker. "Calm down Dean!" Roman warned. "Calm down?" Dean scoffed. "Have you read the fucking script Ro? How the fuck am I meant to calm down?" "It's a big storyline bro" Seth said quietly. "Calm down, we don't wanna fuck it up." Dean kicked a chair then sat down and out his head in his hands. "She knew this yesterday didn't she?" he said quietly. "This is what Hunter wanted her for." Seth and Roman looked at each other. "Let's just concentrate on getting the job done bro" Roman said, sitting next to him on the sofa. Dean nodded and the guys breathed a sigh of relief.

Phil was waiting for me in the car park when I pulled up. "This way" he said as I pulled the hood up over my head. "In here" I frowned when I saw the name on the door. "Dean's not gonna look for you in here" Phil explained as the door opened. "Shield girl" Sheamus said stepping back for me to go in. My clothes were in there already. "We knew my room would be the first Dean would check" Phil explained. "Couldn't really have your clothes hanging round in there." I nodded and hugged him. "Thank you Phil" I said. "Not a problem sweet cheeks" he said patting my back. "You've got about 10 minutes to get changed before they'll come and get you to film the promos." "Promos?" I asked confused. "Plural? There was only 1 in my script." "Gotta expect last minute script changes in this business Tor" Phil said handing me an envelope with my name on it. I quickly opened it and groaned when I saw what the first promo was. "Suck it up buttercup" I mumbled, grabbing my clothes and going to get changed. I had literally just finished lacing my boots when Sheamus knocked on the door. "Its time Torrie" he said softly. I groaned at my reflection. The top they had sent couldn't get any tighter or lower. Seth was gonna have a field day on the view. And as for the trousers, they were tight enough to keep Dean happy. I took a deep breath and walked out. "Good luck" Sheamus called after me as I followed the crew member to where I knew Dean would be waiting. "Here goes Tor" I mumbled to myself. "No turning back now."


	10. Chapter 10

I heard him before I saw him. I slowed down to listen. "Where is she Seth?" he asked. "What if she, like, doesn't, like, turn up?" "She'll be here bro" Roman said quietly. Good. The cavalry was all there. The crew member looked behind him to check I was still following. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner. Seth was the first one to notice me. His eyes bulged and I smirked as he hit Roman. "Baby girl" Roman said walking over and hugging me. "You're a sight for sore eyes." Dean spun around. "Doll face" he said looking me up and down. I pulled away from Roman and looked at Dean. "Holy fuck!" he yelled. "Could that top get any lower?" "I know" I grumbled trying to pull it up a bit. "Don't!" Dean said slapping my hand away. "I was actually asking if it could get any lower, like, please?" I smirked and shook my head, surprised at how much I'd missed this side of Dean. I mentally berated myself. I wasn't there to rekindle things. I was there to do a job. "Let's get this over with" I said leaning against the wall. "We'll just be by here baby girl" Roman said, signalling a spot a bit further down the corridor. I nodded as some guy came up to me and started explaining things. The makeup girl who had been in my hotel room was in the background too. "Torrie, you'll be against the wall" the guy said. "Dean, you'll be in front of her. Couple of seconds and a crew member will run into shot and remind you that you're meant to be at an interview with the other guys. Got it?" We both nodded and got into position. "Relax doll" Dean whispered. I smiled and he put his arms around me, on my ass naturally. He moaned as the guy yelled action.

"One take" Dean mumbled as we started kissing. My hands moved up his sides and into his hair. He moaned into my mouth. "Mr Ambrose" a voice said. "Excuse me, Mr Ambrose?" Dean growled and pulled away. "What!?" Dean barked as I tried to make myself decent. "They're waiting for you at interview" the poor guy mumbled. Dean checked his watch. "Crap!" he said grabbing my arm. "Come on doll, they're gonna freak!" We started running down the corridor until someone yelled "CUT!" I shook Deans hand off my arm and walked back to the start position.

"Fucking awesome baby girl!" Roman said hugging me. "Nailed it babe" Seth said high fiving me. The director was checking over the footage. "One take" he confirmed looking up. "Pretty impressive." "Seriously?" I said frowning. "How hard could it be to fuck up a kiss scene?" "Yeah" Seth piped up. "Especially with all the practice you two got the other night!" I laughed as I slapped him. Then I realised Dean was really quiet. I looked at him and he was staring into space, rubbing his lips. "Um Torrie" the makeup girl said. "I need to touch up your lipgloss for the interview scene." I nodded and walked over to her.

"Shes a natural bro" Roman said to Dean. He nodded. "Let's just get this other scene done" he said, obviously thinking things over. Renee walked over. "Ready for this guys?" she asked. They nodded and Dean moved out of shot. He waited for me and we walked around the corner. We had a cue to wait for, and when we heard it we had to run in to shot. Someone yelled action, and we could hear Renee introducing Seth and Roman. Her first question was obvious. "Guys, where is Dean?" "Your guess is as good as ours baby girl" Roman growled, obviously not impressed. "He's always got other things on his mind lately. It's the world of Ambrose first, then the Shield." "Yeah" Seth grumbled. "Actually it's Torrie before the Shield too." "Am I sensing some resentment here towards Torrie?" Renee asked. "Not at all" Roman answered quickly. "None of this is her fault. Ambrose does what he wants, when he wants, and it's wearing really thin now." That was our cue. Dean held my hand and we started to run. The camera was on us straight away, and I had to look away from Seth so I didn't laugh at his reaction to my bouncing chest.

"Sup guys" Dean said getting into character straight away. That man was phenomenal. He blanked Renee totally, getting in between Roman and Seth and pulling me with him. Our faces were flushed from running and the kissing. Deans hair was a tousled mess, just as scripted. "Where have you been?" Roman growled. "Relax big guy" Dean said patting him on the back. "Got held up." He winked at me and I blushed, looking away from him. "What did I miss?" "Apart from that lip gloss on your mouth?" Seth asked sarcastically. "You know what Dean, this has gone too far. You need to start deciding what's more important to you. You're never around anymore. What are you doing?" "What am I doing?" Dean asked looking at him. "What am I doing? I'm doing what I always do. Taking care of things, taking care of business. Doing what's best for business. Believe that. Come on doll" He pulled me away from the group and we walked out of shot. Roman and Seth shook their heads. "You've got a match tonight against the Rhodes brothers and Sheamus" Renee continued. "Are you all gonna be on the same page?" "Baby girl," Roman said smiling. "We're never on the same page. Ambrose is on a totally different planet. But the Shield will get the job done. Believe that. Believe in the Shield." He nudged Seth and they both walked off. "That match is next" Renee said smiling into the camera. "And CUT!"

Roman ran over to me while Seth checked the footage with the director. I knew exactly when the running part was on because he gulped and looked flushed. "Problem Seth?" I yelled as he adjusted his trousers. Roman laughed. "Leave it baby girl" he said kissing my head. "You know he's still not over seeing you in your underwear this morning." "One for the wank bank" I said laughing. "One?" Roman said laughing. "There's the bit from the gym too apparently!" "Gym?" Dean asked. "And when did Rollins see you in your underwear?" Roman and I looked at each other. "That was fucking perfect Tor" Seth said walking over. "One take again! You're nailing this! What?" he said seeing Roman staring at him. Roman didn't have time to answer. "You saw her in her underwear?" Dean said. Seth gulped. "Dean" I said putting my hand on his chest. "We'll do this later ok? You guys need to focus on the match now." I started to walk off. "So now you go back into hiding do you?" Dean yelled after me. "Pretty much" I said not turning around. "I'll see you for the match." "Torrie!" Dean yelled as I went round the corner. "Fuck man! You're fucking killing me!" I grabbed my hoodie from Sheamus's locker room and went up to the roof.

"You're a hard person to find" a voice said behind me. I turned as Paul walked over. "Kinda the plan" I said, smiling weakly. "I've seen the footage for the promos" he said smiling back at me. "Amazing job. I can't believe you got both done in one take." "I'm good at acting" I shrugged. "Dean?" Paul asked. I nodded. "Pretending to not feel anything" I said. "It's breaking me Paul, I'm not gonna lie to you." He nodded and looked at his watch. "Come on" he said linking his arm through mine. "It's nearly show time. Come and watch it from my office, until it's time for the match." I nodded and allowed myself to be pulled along.

We got into Paul's office as the first promo was airing. Paul sat on the edge of his desk, watching my reaction. "That was good" I said looking at him. He nodded. "You're a natural Torrie. That the first time you've seen that?" I nodded. There was a knock at the door and Roman walked in. "Figured you'd be here" he said hugging me. "We've got a 5 minute warning for the match. I volunteered to find you." "How's Seth?" I asked. "He's ok baby girl" Roman smiled. "Dean knows that you were next door the whole time. He hasn't really said much, so we know he's gonna blow later. But don't you worry, we can handle Ambrose." Paul nodded at him. We walked out of the office as the second promo was airing. By the time we got to the locker rooms the show was on a commercial break. Superstars were outside their locker rooms clapping as I walked by. "Nice job Torrie" Sheamus yelled. I smiled. "She wasn't on her fucking own ya know" Dean said catching up to us. Seth held my hand and we walked into position.

We stood by the door waiting for Sheamus to get in the ring and the cheers to die down. Dean was just staring at me, hurt evident in his eyes. The music hit and I took a deep breath. "Same as last night babe" Seth said. "Just a few more steps, a few thousand more fans, and the tv cameras." I smiled and nodded. "Let's do this." I said. Roman walked out followed by Seth. Dean and I were scripted to have a few seconds delay, and I had to walk out first rubbing my lips and smoothing my hair. Dean kissed me gently and ran his fingers through my hair. "You're fucking perfect" he whispered, spinning me around and pushing me towards the door. I walked out and the screams hit.

"Their opponents" Justin announced. "At a combined weight of 707 pounds, being accompanied to the ring by Torrie, the Shield!" I felt someone grab my ass and knew it was Dean. Seth was waiting by the barrier to help me over with Dean. I smiled and walked over to Roman who was sitting on the middle rope, lowering it for me to get in. I bent over, knowing instantly it wasn't a good idea when I heard Seth and Dean moan at the same time. "Perverts" Roman whispered getting into the ring. I grinned and walked into Deans arms as per the script. He gave me a look full of greed. "I want you so bad" he whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek and pulled away. I kissed Seth and Roman on their cheeks and got out of the ring. "Hey Torrie" Cole whispered covering his mic. "You're doing great." I thanked him and smiled, walking over to the corner. Seth and Dean got out of the ring, leaving Roman to start the match. "Remember what you have to do?" Dean asked. I nodded, watching Roman in the ring. He dragged Goldust into the Shields corner and tagged Seth in. They double teamed for a while then Seth rolled Goldust up for the pin. Cody ran in and broke up the count. Seth tagged Dean in and looked at me. "Ok?" he asked. I nodded and pounded the ring. "Come on babe!" I yelled. Dean looked at me and smirked. I winked at him and blew him a kiss. "Doing good" Roman said, not looking down so people wouldn't know he was talking to me. Dean tagged Roman in, and as he did Cody was tagged in. Cody froze and tagged in Sheamus. Roman didn't care. He superman punched Sheamus then delivered an almighty spear. There was no way Sheamus was kicking out of the pin. As soon as the bell rang we all got in the ring. Seth signalled to the others and Roman roared as Dean and Seth picked up Sheamus. They delivered a triple power bomb as I watched, then all put their fists together. "Babe" Dean called, gesturing at their hands. I smiled and put my fist next to theirs as Dean put his other arm around me. We got out of the ring, Seth helped me back over the barrier and we walked backstage.

"Bloodyhell Torrie!" Tracey yelled running up to me. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" I grinned. "Was it ok?" I asked linking my arm through hers and walking off. "Get me away from him" I mumbled under my breath. "Torrie!" Dean yelled. "This isn't fucking over!" I ignored him as best I could and went into Phil's locker room.

"Why the fuck does she keep walking away from me?" Dean yelled walking into the Shields locker room and peeling the tape from around his wrists. "Because it's easier" Seth said sitting down. "You're not making it easy for her you know" Roman added. "You should respect her decision bro. It wasn't an easy decision for her to make. You've only got to mention your name to see how much she's hurting." "She's hurting?" Dean said sarcastically. "You'd never have fucking guessed it. It seems pretty fucking easy for her to walk away from me every fucking time. And it's fucking killing me! Fuck!" He punched a locker. Seth knew there was nothing they could say to make it better, there was nothing he was going to want to hear. "Club. Tonight." Dean said."I need a drink." Roman groaned, but agreed with him.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on the coach after the show, hood up, feet on the seat next to me, and music up full blast on my iPod. Tracey and Phil were sat in front of me, and Randy sat behind with Sheamus. Now Dean knew I was there I could travel on the coach with everyone else. The Shield weren't on the coach yet. I pulled my headphones out of my ears to talk to Tracey when Dean got on the coach. He looked straight at me but walked right past my seat and went to the back seat. Seth and Roman followed him, winking at me as they walked past.

"You ok?" Tracey asked watching Dean sit down. I nodded. "Better because he ignored me" I admitted. "Does that sound weird?" She shook her head. "I think the less he says to you, the better you'll be" she said. I smiled and sat back in my seat. It was getting really hot so I took the hoodie off. Randy whistled. I laughed loudly and hung over the back of my seat to speak to him.

"Clubbing tonight Torrie?" he asked smiling. "Fuck yes" I said high fiving him. "After the day I've had I need to unwind." His eyes wandered to my chest and I realised I still had the clothes on that I'd worn to the ring. I glanced up and saw Seth watching. "Fuck it" I thought and leaned forward a bit more to steal one of Ortons earbuds. "Whatcha listening to Randall?" I asked putting it in my ear. His eyes went wide with horror as I threw it back at him. "Bieber? Really?" I asked laughing. "Fuck Randall!" I put my own earbuds back in and breathed a sigh of relief. "Decent music" I said grinning. Randy smirked as I licked my finger and drew a number 1 in the air. "Paybacks a bitch Torrie" he said laughing.

"Fucking look at her" Dean mumbled to Seth. "Acting like she hasn't got a care in the world, and I'm in bits here." "You both need to sit and talk it out" Roman said quietly. "No alcohol, no outside interference. Just the two of you." "Kinda rules tonight out" Dean said taking another swig from his hip flask. Roman shook his head and looked down to where I was still laughing with Randy. "Isn't that the sweetest sound?" Dean said quietly. "I love it when she laughs." "It's a shame you don't give her anything to laugh about then bro" Seth said. Roman glared at him. "No Ro" Seth said. "Enough is enough. He's on this pity me routine, not even thinking that she's hurting and just putting a brave face on things! I've had enough!" He got up and came to sit by me.

"Hey Seth" I said as he sat down. "Hey babycakes" he said kissing my cheek and pulling me down to sit properly. "Needed a close up did you?" I giggled. He winked and pulled me in for a hug. "You guys need to talk." he said kissing my head. "He can't deal with this." "Neither can I Seth" I admitted. "It's killing me, but I'm not letting it show like he is." "Tell me about it" Seth grinned. "I've never seen him like this." I stayed cuddled into him until the coach got to the hotel. Seth stepped out of the seat and let me go in front of him, effectively holding Dean back. I squeezed his hand and quickly got off the bus. I ran into the hotel and up the stairs to my room. I had literally just closed my door when the lift pinged and I heard Dean straight away.

"I'm gonna get changed and go bag myself a rat" he said to Seth as he opened the door to their room. "Is that a good idea?" Seth asked walking into the room. "Fuck yeah!" Dean yelled grabbing some clean clothes. "Best idea I've had all fucking day in fact! I've been left high and dry by Torrie too many times today. I'm gonna get me some action and talk to her tomorrow." He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. "We got trouble bro" Seth said as Roman walked into the room. Roman groaned as Seth told him what Dean was planning. "He's single bro" Roman said taking his boots off. "There's nothing we can do about it. It's his life, it's time we butted out and let him make his own mistakes." "Even if it's the biggest mistake he could possibly make?" Seth asked. "Even then." Roman said.

i had just showered when there was a knock at my door. "Randy sent us" they said walking in. They had armfuls of clothes. "What's all this?" I asked confused. I looked from one to the other, they were obviously twins. "He said we're going clubbing" one said. "And that you'd need clothes" the other finished. "I'm Nikki by the way, and that's Brie." "Torrie" I said absently. "Oh we know who you are girl" they giggled. "Locker room is full of talk about you and how you managed to pussywhip Ambrose." "I what?" I asked. They laughed again. "He's smitten Torrie, face facts" Nikki said. "Smitten?" I snorted. "That's why he's going out to bag himself a rat tonight is it?" They looked at each other in shock. "So not gonna happen" they laughed hunting through the clothes and coming out with a low cut dress. "This dress" Brie said handing it to me. "Your boots, hair down, he's not gonna know what hit him. He may bag himself a rat, but you're gonna be in his head the whole time!" "I'm not sure I want that" I said warily. "Trust me" Brie said pushing me towards the bathroom. "You want it." I shut the door and went to get ready.

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom when I was done and had to admit the twins were right. The royal blue dress brought out the blue in my hair. I adjusted the front of the dress so my own twins were under wraps, well, as much as they could have been, and walked out of the bathroom. "Fuck Torrie!" Randy said standing up and walking over to me. "Will this do?" I asked, giggling as I twirled for him. The twins grinned, high fived each other, told us they'd meet us in the lobby in 10 minutes and quickly left. "You look amazing" Randy said as I curled my hair. I smiled at him in the mirror. "You're not to shabby yourself Randall" I said winking at him. I quickly touched up my makeup, grabbed my bag and my phone, checked I had the room key, and we were ready.

My phone beeped when we got in the lift. "Tracey's crying off" i told Randy. "Wants to spend alone time with Phil." He smiled. "All the more tequila for us baby!" he said twirling me out of the lift and into the lobby. And straight into Deans view. I gulped as I stared at him. He looked sexy as hell, I had to admit. Tight black shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. Before I could say anything the twins called us over. Randy put his hand at the bottom of my back and steered me over to them. "Looking good girl" Nikki said kissing my cheek. "He is sooooo staring at you right now" Brie whispered in my ear. "Laugh." "What?" I hissed. "Just do it, and put your arm around Randy" she whispered back. "Trust me, he ain't getting it up for no rat tonight girlfriend. He hasn't blinked yet." I winked at Randy. "Randall" I said lifting my dress up at the back, not that it was hiding much anyway. "Have I laddered my tights?" He winked at me, knowing exactly what I was doing. He slid his hand up the back of my leg. "Nope babe" he said after thoroughly inspecting. He patted me on the ass and grinned. Dean growled and walked out of the lobby.

"Let's go" Nikki said linking her arm through mine. We walked over the road to the bars. Randy and Brie went straight to the bar while Nikki and I got a table right on the dance floor. "Dancing tonight?" Nikki asked nodding towards the floor. "Hell yes!" I said as Randy came over with a bottle of tequila and 4 shot glasses, Brie had the salt and limes. We poured salt on our hands as Randy filled the shot glasses. "To having a good time" he said raising his glass. "Get with the programme Randall!" I said raising mine. "To getting fucked up!" "To getting fucked up!" the twins cheered and we downed our shots. 6 shots later and the twins and I were dancing and singing back to Randy. "Brie mode!" Nikki sang, and Brie whooped. They looked towards the door and cheered. "Here's our babies!" they said and ran to the door. "Cena and Bryan" Randy said without even looking. "We need more chairs." "More glasses too?" I asked. Randy shook his head. "They'll be having beer" he said. "And not too many because they need to look after the twins." I smiled and looked back at the door, just as the Shield guys walked in. Randy looked over when I groaned. "It's ok" he said kissing my head. "I know how much you want him, and I've got your back. I won't let him hurt you Torrie." I kissed his cheek and smiled. "Torrie!" the twins squealed and grabbed my hand. "Dance with us!" I laughed and let them pull me into the dance floor. Randy laughed as he watched us. Seth walked over with 2 bottles of beer. "Party trick?" he said winking. "What?" Nikki asked, confused. I laughed and took the bottle off him. I looked over at Dean, not surprised to see him watching. I licked my lips, put the tip of the bottle in my mouth, hands behind my back and tipped my head back. Randy stared as I put the empty bottle back on the table and high fived Seth.

"Holy fucking shit Torrie" he said as I winked at him. "Pretty neat huh Randy?" Seth said walking over to him. Randy just nodded. I looked over at Dean, who was bouncing a young blonde girl on his knee. Seth saw me looking. "Don't rise to it babycakes" he whispered. "He's just doing it to get a reaction." "I heard him Seth" I admitted, turning to face him. "I heard his plan to go bag himself a rat tonight." "Not gonna happen" Seth whispered looking at Randy for help. "Trust me, you're the only one in his head right now." The song switched to a slow one. "I love this song!" I said looking at Seth. It was Katy B, Crying for no Reason. Seth out his bottle on the table. "Dance with me then" he said holding out his hand. "Ok" I said walking with him. The first thing he did was put his hands on my ass. I grinned and put my head on his chest.

"I've never really listened to the words to this song" Seth admitted. "But man they sum you and Dean up right about now." I nodded and held him closer. I looked over at Dean and he was shooting daggers at Seth. The song changed again and Nikki and Brie came running over. "Gaga baby!" they said pulling me away from Seth. He waved and went back over to Dean, and I started dancing to "Do what you want" with Nikki. Randy brought me 2 more shots over, which didn't help when I was still having a headrush from the beer I'd downed. Nikki let me go so Randy grabbed hold of me from behind and started dancing with me. "Your phone is digging in my ass cheek Randall" I said putting my arms in the air and rubbing against him. "That's not my phone Tor" he admitted. "Well hot damn" I said spinning around to face him. I spun too fast and tripped over my feet. Randy caught me and our faces were inches apart. Randy growled and closed the gap in between us, kissing me hungrily. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. "I can't do this" I said pulling away from Randy and running outside. Seth saw me go and nudged Dean. He pushed the blonde off his lap and ran after me.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean caught up to me as I got to the bench. "Torrie" he said behind me, his voice full of pain. I took a deep breath and turned around slowly, tears running down my face. "Fuck sake doll" he growled, pulling me to him and hugging me. "I can't do this anymore Dean" I sobbed in to his chest. "These mind games are killing me. It has to stop. It all has to stop." "Come and sit down" he said pulling me to the bench. He tried to get me to sit on his lap but I pulled away and sat next to him. "This is so much harder than I thought it would be" I admitted looking at him. "I had it all planned. Go home, and forget all about Dean Ambrose. Get back to my life, carry on with work, partying with Tracey, maybe go and watch another wrestling show. But then Paul happened. I told you breaking kayfabe was bad." I looked up at him to see him smirk at me, but there was no mistaking the tear running down his cheek. "Breaking kayfabe was the best thing to happen to me in a very long time" he said stroking my cheek. "It got me more time with you." "More time isn't the best thing to happen Dean" I said looking away. "More time makes us hurt each other more." He looked over to the doors. "You saw, huh" he asked. I nodded. "She's pretty" I said. "You should go make her happy." "Yeah, she is" he said looking at the floor. "And I should. But there's one problem in all that." "What?" I asked, not really sure that I wanted to know.

"She's pretty" he said raising his head and looking at me. "And I could make her happy tonight, we both know that. But you're so fucking beautiful Torrie. And it's you i want to be making happy. Not just for tonight. For every night. Fuck, what have you done to me? I'm such a sap!" He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Give me your hand" he said. I did as he said, no questions asked. He held it for a long time. "According to locker room gossip" I said slowly. "You're pussywhipped." He snorted. "You know what?" he asked looking at me. "For once I think the locker room got it right." He put my hand on the bulge in his jeans. "Feel that?" he asked. I nodded and looked at him. "That's all you doll face. Ever since you twirled out of that elevator with Orton tonight. Blondie in there thought she was good, getting me hard as soon as I saw her. But I was already hard from seeing you. God Torrie, what are you doing to me?" "I don't know Dean" I admitted. "I never planned any of this. I mean, I didn't even know who you guys were! I thought you were security guards when I bumped in to Roman in Cardiff. Tracey called me such bad names thinking I lied to her about never watching wrestling." He laughed. "Let's go and make all this better?" he said holding out his hand. "Please Tor, I'm begging you." I nodded and took his hand. He helped me up and walked to the door with me. "I need to get my bag from Randy" I said as we walked back into the club. He nodded and looked over at the table where Seth and Roman were sat. Blondie was still sat with them. He groaned. "Come to my table as soon as you've got it" he said kissing my head. I nodded and walked back to Randy.

"All better?" he asked, glancing over at Dean. I shook my head. "No" I said quietly. "But it's getting there. Thank you Randy." "Not a problem kid" he said hugging me. "Anything you need, you just shout ok?" I nodded and walked over to Dean.

Roman and Seth cheered when I got to the table. "Nice to have you back Shield girl" Roman said hugging me. "Seth!" Dean yelled. Seth looked at him quickly. "Kindly stop staring at my woman's airbags!" Seth grinned. "Your woman?" blondie said looking me up and down. "Yup" Dean said putting his arm around me. "My woman. Come on doll face." He pulled me towards the door. I quickly waved to Roman and Seth and let him pull me back to the hotel.

Tracey and Phil were in the lobby when we got back. "Torrie!" she said running over to me. "Everything ok?" she whispered as Phil made small talk with Dean. "It's getting there" I said smiling over at Dean. She pulled me over to the sofa. "It's gonna take a lot of work Tracey" I admitted when we sat down. "I'm so confused right now. How the fuck can I have feelings so strong for someone I've literally just met?" "I know exactly what you mean" she said smiling over at Phil. "I was in the same situation as you. It's hard Tor, I won't lie to you. I miss him so much at times I wonder if it's all worth it. But then I think of how much I love him and I know that no matter what, I wouldn't give this up for the world." "I couldn't do what you and Phil do" I admitted, watching as Dean walked over to us. "I want this man all or nothing." "Fucking take me then Tor!" he said looking at me longingly. "I'm all yours." "Go" Tracey said hugging me. "I'll see you on the bus tomorrow. Its a long trip to London, a few hours. Make sure you get some sleep." She winked. "Sleep is for losers" Dean said dragging me off to the lifts.

As soon as we got in the lift Dean put his arms around me. "I can't wait to have you to myself" he whispered in my ear. "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby you're never gonna want to let me go." I moaned as he kissed my neck. "Jesus Torrie" he moaned. "Don't moan like that or this is gonna be over before its even started." He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him, moaning as soon as his hands were on my ass. "This ass is gonna be the death of me" he whispered. The doors opened, I quickly found my room key and pulled him in to the room.

As soon as the door closed Dean was like a different person. I put the key on the table and when I looked up he was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. I left him alone and went into the bathroom. I ran a sink full of water and washed my makeup off, silently thanking whoever invented waterproof mascara, because it was a miracle it wasn't all down my face. I cleaned my teeth and took off the dress that the twins had brought. It was only when I was stood in my underwear that I remembered that my pyjamas were under my pillow on the bed. I groaned. "Seth moment number 2" I groaned, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Dean looked up as the door opened. "Sorry" I whispered walking over to the bed and grabbing my pyjamas. As soon as I bent over the bed he was behind me. "Fuck Torrie" he growled in my ear. I slowly turned around with my pyjamas in my hand. "Forgot these" I said waving them at him. "You can fucking forget them" he said taking them off me and throwing them across the room. I watched him as he stepped back and looked me up and down, licking his lips. I bit my lip as his eyes locked on to mine. "How did I get so fucking lucky?" he whispered. I shivered. "Cold?" he asked. I nodded. "A little" I admitted. He pulled back the covers on the bed and gestured for me to get in.

"One of us is slightly overdressed" I laughed as he crawled in beside me, still wearing his jeans and shirt. "I agree" he said looking at me hungrily. "Let's do something about that shall we?" He went to unclasp my bra and I laughed. "Not me" I said, looking him in the eye. He lay on his back and looked at me. "So what do you suggest?" he said winking at me. I shifted and he lay in the middle of the bed with his arms behind his head. I straddled him and slid my hands under his shirt as I lay on his chest. He groaned and kissed my head. "I suggest" I said kissing his neck and sliding his shirt up "that we get rid of this right now." He grinned and moved his arms so I could lift the shirt over his head. "Better?" he asked as I threw it on the floor. "Almost" I whispered in his ear before kissing my way down his neck to his chest. I trailed kisses down his chest to his stomach, smiling as he groaned. "That is so fucking hot!" he growled as I looked up at him. I carried on kissing across his stomach as I unbuckled his belt. He groaned as my fingers brushed against the front of his jeans when I undid the buttons. He lifted his ass off the bed so I could slide his jeans down, kissing my way down his legs as I slid his jeans off. When his jeans joined his shirt on the floor I kissed my way back up until I was lying next to him. "Now we're equal" I said as he turned to face me. I realised I hadn't actually kissed him since the promos at the arena earlier, and it was suddenly all I wanted to do. I looked in his eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. He knew what I was thinking, bringing his face closer to mine. He put his arms around me, resting his hands on my ass and pulling me closer to him. He kissed me gently, and in no time he was kissing me hungrily. "I want you so bad" he mumbled into my mouth. He grabbed my hand and put it on the front of his boxers so I could feel how aroused he was. I ran my fingers up the front of his boxers before sliding my hand under the waistband and stroking him. He shivered. "Fuck Tor" he growled. I smiled and slid his boxers off, rolling him onto his back and pinning his hands above his head. "They stay there" I said looking him in the eye. He smirked. "Bring it on baby" he whispered. I kissed him and slowly kissed my way down until I was crouched in between his legs. I bit my lip and he groaned. I smiled and took him in my hand, licking up the length of him as I did. "Fuckinghell!" he growled as I licked around the tip, before taking him in my mouth. "You need to stop babe" he said, lifting his head to watch me. "Oh fuck you really need to stop!" I smiled and shook my head as I licked around the tip, teasing him with my tongue. He started to move his arms and I growled at him. "Don't you dare Ambrose" I warned. He put them back and threw his head back as I took him into my mouth again. "Don't say you weren't warned doll" he growled at me. "Fuck Torrie, I'm gonna come! Oh Jesus! FUCK!" he yelled as he came into my mouth. He moaned as I swallowed all he had to give. He was panting as I crawled back up the bed to him.

"Now you can move your hands" I said kissing his cheek. "I don't think I can" he said smiling. I looked and he was gripping onto the headboard tightly. I laughed and prised his fingers away from the wood, putting his arm around me and pulling myself into him as he turned to lie on his side. He kissed me, running his tongue along my lips. "I can taste myself" he mumbled. "That was so fucking good! give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready to go again!" I giggled. "What are we doing Dean?" I asked suddenly, sitting up. He looked at me. "Well" he said smiling. "You just gave me the most awesome blowie fucking ever..." "No, Im being serious now" I said looking him in the eye. "What are we doing? Cos to me it seems like I'm just setting myself up for a big fall." "Please babe, not now" he said pulling me down to him and kissing me. "No negative thoughts. It's you I want. I want you so fucking much Torrie, I don't know how I'm gonna cope when I go home. But I don't want to think about that. I want to enjoy every single minute I have left with you." I cuddled back into him. "No negative thoughts" I said smiling, even though I knew deep down that was going to be easier said than done.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean had pretty much fallen asleep straight away. I lay there for a while just listening to his breathing, thinking about what I was going to do when I couldn't see his face or hear his voice every day. I was pretty convinced this was just going to fizzle away pretty much as soon as he got on that plane Wednesday morning. I groaned. There was no way I was sleeping tonight, no matter how comfy I was cuddled into him. I checked my phone for the time. 2am. The coach was leaving at 7am, no point sleeping really. As long as Dean slept that's all that mattered to me. I eased myself out of his grip and grabbed my gym clothes, throwing them on before quickly leaving him a note in case he woke up. I grabbed the room key off the table, set my iPod to shuffle, and headed for the hotel gym.

"Do you think they're ok?" Seth asked Roman as they walked back from the club. "Man I hope so" Roman said. "I can't take any more of his moping about. He's not Dean at all. I've never seen him like this. He's more unpredictable than normal, it's not safe for us or any of the other guys in the ring." Seth nodded. "I know what you mean" he said as they sat on the bench outside the hotel, neither of them wanting to go to the room in case Dean was there. They heard voices behind them and both turned to see who it was. Cena and Bryan were crossing the road, both supporting a very drunk Bella twin. Behind them was a sight that made Seth and Roman look at each other in shock. "Am I seeing this right?" Roman asked Seth, rubbing his eyes. "Yep" Seth said, turning and looking back across the road. Randy was playing tonsil tennis with blondie. "Wait till Dean hears about that!" Roman laughed. "Hopefully him and Torrie have kissed and made up so he won't care" Seth said standing up. "True bro" Roman said looking at him. "I'm gonna head in" Seth said stretching. "You coming?" Roman shook his head. "I'm gonna people watch for a while" he said smiling. "I'll see you in a bit." Seth nodded and walked into the hotel.

He had just pushed the button to call the lift when he saw the lights on in the gym. He looked at the time. 3am. The lights were on a motion sensor now, so somebody had to be in there. He walked in the door and stopped. He smiled, pulling out his phone to take a picture.

My phone vibrated across the timer on the treadmill. I grabbed it quickly before it fell on the floor, not breaking stride. Twitter. Seth had posted a new tweet. "3am and normal people are sleeping, but not Torrie #3amworkout #wheresambrose" I finished my 5th mile and stopped the treadmill, pulling my earbuds out as I did so. "Damn you Rollins" I said grabbing a towel and looking at him. "Always gotta disturb me haven't you?" He grinned. "Been here long?" he asked walking over. "About an hour" I said checking the time. "I didn't get a proper workout this morning so I thought I'd come down now." "No proper workout tonight either then?" he asked cheekily. I grinned and threw the towel at him. "Tonight wasn't about that Seth" I said opening a bottle of water. "Tonight was about setting things straight." He nodded. "So you didn't jump his bones then?" he said throwing the towel back at me. I shook my head. "Nope" I said. "But we're good." "Really?" he asked, putting his hand on my arm. "Seth" I sighed. "Can we not go there please?" He nodded. "Want some company?" he asked, pointing at the treadmills. "You're not exactly dressed for a workout Rollins" I laughed. "Gimme 10 minutes" he said running out of the room. I grinned and grabbed a skipping rope to pass the time until he got back.

Seth bumped into Roman as he was on his way out of the hotel room. He'd changed into his gym gear and grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini bar. "Where are you off?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. "Torrie's in the gym" Seth explained. "Gonna get a quick workout in." "Gimme 2 minutes to get changed and I'll join you." Roman said. Seth nodded and sat down to wait for him.

I was still jumping rope when they walked into the gym. "Damn Torrie!" Seth groaned. "That's fucking pornographic!" "Thank god for support bras" I chuckled back. "Where's the support in that?" Seth threw back. "There's support there" I said laughing. " I haven't got 2 black eyes yet!" They both laughed and walked over to me. "What are we doing first?" I asked stopping and putting the rope away. "Treadmill?" Seth asked. "I mean, I know you just got off them, so if you're not up for it..." "Lead the way Rollins" I said laughing. "You've got a lot to learn about me and how much working out I can take." "Seriously?" Roman asked, looking surprised. I nodded back at him. "I'd be in here 24/7 if I thought I'd get away with it" I said stepping onto the treadmill. "3 mile challenge?" Roman asked Seth. He grinned. "Yep" Seth agreed. They set their machines to how they wanted them. "Woah" I said getting their attention. "Whatcha doing?" "3 mile challenge" Seth said simply. "Loser buys lunch tomorrow" Roman said. "Count me in" I said programming my machine. "Calm down baby girl" Roman said smiling. "You just do your own thing." "Yeah" Seth said. "You've already done 5 miles and jumped rope for like 15 minutes." "That's fucking sexist" I grumbled. "Don't think I can do it cos I'm a girl, is that it?" I grabbed my phone, leaned backwards over my treadmill onto Seth's, and took a picture with all 3 of us in it. "3 mile challenge with Reigns and Rollins #girlpower" I tweeted, putting my phone down. "Oh it's on baby girl" Roman said after reading the notification. "Challenge accepted" Seth said winking. "Marks, set, go!"

Just over 10 minutes later I was sat on the floor watching the guys battle to come second. "Yes!" Seth yelled and jumped off his treadmill. Roman groaned. "Lost a-fucking-gain" he grumbled. I lay on the floor and laughed. My phone beeped and I grabbed it quickly. "Fuck sake Seth" I laughed reading twitter. He'd posted a photo of me lying on the floor laughing. "Proof that women can come first #consideratemales #realmencomesecond" Roman read it and burst out laughing, high fiving Seth. "Nice bro" he said. "What's next?" I asked as they let their legs recover. "Well"Roman said looking at Seth. "I kinda need Seth's help. I've been working on the spear and I need someone to try it out on." Seth nodded. "No probs" he said and headed off to set up some mats. "Wanna watch?" Roman asked. I shook my head. "I don't do watching while I'm in a gym" I laughed. "There's too much to play on!" He grinned and walked off to join Seth while I made my way to the trampoline.

Of course, I'd lied to him. There was something kinda sexy about watching them grapple with each other. I groaned and turned my back on them as I bounced, doing backflips, splits, landing on my ass and bouncing straight back up. I did a sequence of backflips and front flips with splits in between each one. I did a few twists in mid air and then, tired, landed flat on my back. I realised I couldn't hear the boys, so I rolled over onto my stomach. Seth quickly put his phone away. "Rollins!" I yelled "I swear to fucking god if any of that appears on twitter you'll be wearing your balls as earrings!" Roman laughed as he walked over. "Have you ever thought of wrestling baby girl?" he asked, helping me off the trampoline. "Reigns" I said laughing. "Are you normal? I'd never even watched wrestling until 2 nights ago!" "Valid point" Seth chuckled. "Um Torrie, can we try something with you? If you're not comfortable with any of it just say." "Guys, we are not having a threesome in the gym" I smirked. Seth threw his empty water bottle at me, missing by miles. "We wanna see how you take a bump" Roman explained. "Get your phone out Seth." Seth got his phone and handed it to Roman.

"He filmed you doing your flips and that bit where you landed flat" Roman said showing me the video. "The way you didnt brace for the impact or flinch is exactly how you take a bump. Wanna try?" "Fuck yeah!" I said smiling. Roman grinned and led me to the mats. "We'll do the simple ones first" Seth said getting on the mat with me. "Can you just throw yourself back? Land flat, like on the trampoline." I nodded and did as he asked. Seth and Roman looked at each other. "What?" I asked getting up and looking at them. "Nothing" Seth said quickly. "Next, can you jump backwards and land like that? As if you've been pushed?" Again, I did as he asked. Roman got on the mats with us. "Interesting" he said looking at Seth. Seth nodded. "I'm gonna clothesline Seth" Roman said. "Watch how he takes the bump, then you can have a go if you feel comfortable?" I nodded and got off the mats. They grappled for a bit and then Roman ran into Seth with his arm out, knocking Seth down. "Ok?" Roman asked. I nodded and stood up. Roman got off the mat and grabbed Seth's phone. I took no notice and concentrated on grappling with Seth. He got into position and ran at me. I fell backwards and just lay there. "You ok?" Seth asked dropping to the floor. "Hell yeah" I said laughing and sitting up. "That was bloody awesome!" Roman walked over and showed Seth the phone. They both looked at each other, exchanging knowing glances. We worked on bumps for ages afterwards, taking them from clotheslines, just throwing myself back, and eventually Roman speared me.

"Hate to break up the party" I said looking at the time and groaning when I saw it was 5.30am. "I've been down here 3 and a half hours now, and the coach will be leaving soon. I'm gonna hit the showers." "No problem baby girl" Roman said hugging me. "You did good tonight, proud of you." I smiled, high fived Seth and walked to the lifts. "Fuck it" I said and took the stairs instead.

"Holy shit bro" Seth said as soon as he was sure I'd left. "We can't keep that secret. She's a machine!" Roman nodded and looked at the footage Seth had shot without me knowing. "We'll deal with it tomorrow" he said getting up. "Take it to Hunter and see what he says." They grabbed their stuff and made their way up to their room.

Dean was still flat out in the same position when I got into the room. I smiled and threw the note I'd left him in the bin. I quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. I knew after all those bumps I was gonna be sore tomorrow, but it was well worth it. I started the shower and waited for the temperature to settle before undressing and stepping under the warm spray. I stood under it for ages before washing my hair and body and getting out. Dean was sat up in bed when I walked into the room. "Morning sleepy" I said walking over to him in my towel and kissing him. "Bloody alarm" he grumbled kissing me back. I giggled. "I'll never get tired of that sound" he sighed pulling me on to the bed with him. "We are not doing this now Dean Ambrose" I warned sitting up. "No negative moods ok?" He nodded. "Good" I said getting off the bed and going through my bags for clean underwear. I dropped my towel and was just pulling on my lacy underwear when I heard him groan. I spun around, forgetting I didn't have a bra on yet, and just looked at him. He groaned again. "Pitching a tent in my bed huh Ambrose?" I laughed. "Well ya know kid" he smirked. "I wouldn't mind getting up to that sight every morning." I kissed him and ran before he could grab me. "Get dressed" I said laughing. "I'm hungry." I grabbed the tracksuit and quickly got dressed before throwing Dean his clothes. "Bloody demanding woman" he mumbled getting dressed. I smiled and kissed him before pinning my hair up. "I can deal with that" he smiled putting his arm round me. "Now come on, I need to go feed my woman." I grabbed the key and we went down to breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Roman and Seth waved at us when we walked into the restaurant. I quickly grabbed a juice and went to join them while Dean got his "man food". "How are you feeling?" Roman asked looking concerned. "Like a million bucks" I said laughing as I opened my juice. "Really?" Seth asked. I nodded. "I haven't been to bed yet mind" I said. "No time to rest up and get sore." They smiled then we quickly changed the subject as Dean came back. Somehow we were all on the same page, knowing he wouldn't be happy with me learning wrestling moves from anyone except him. "Thought you were hungry doll"'he said sitting down. I looked around and froze. "Lost my appetite" I said standing up and grabbing my juice. "I'm gonna go pack. See you on the coach." I gave him a long kiss and walked out.

"The fuck was that about?" Dean said looking around. Then he froze. Blondie was sat eating breakfast with Randy. "Fuck!" he said. Roman looked over. "Yeah" he said looking at Dean. "Didn't exactly have time to warn you about that." "Morning Dean!" Orton yelled. Dean waved. "Sleep well?" "Awesome thanks Randall!" Dean called back. "All the better for having MY woman cuddled up to me." "Oh really?" Orton said grabbing his phone. Seth and Roman froze. "Seems to me like she prefers your mates company to yours!" Deans phone beeped. Randy grinned and went back to his breakfast.

Dean picked up his phone, then looked at Seth and Roman. "What the fuck?" he asked showing them. Randy had sent him the pics from twitter of us in the gym. Me on the treadmill, me with the 2 of them, and me laughing on the floor. "She's a thinker Dean" Roman said giving him his phone back. "She couldn't sleep, so she hit the gym. We found her there when we came back from the club so we joined her. Man your woman loves the gym." Dean grinned. "And she looks great for it too" he said. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna go grab my shit. See you in a bit." Seth grabbed his phone and DM'd me.

"Dean knows about the gym but not the wrestling" I read picking my phone up. "He's fine with it, just letting you know." I sent him thanks back and carried on packing. I'd just finished when there was a knock at the door. "Doll why didn't you wake me?" he asked when I opened it. "You looked too peaceful" I said grabbing my bag. "Besides, I'll just sleep on the coach." "Correction" Dean said taking my bag off me. "You'll sleep on me on the coach." "Whatever you say boss!" I said smiling and walking out of the room.

Tracey and Phil were already on the bus when I got on. Dean was lagging behind with his bag and mine, acting all alpha male. "Morning hun" Tracey said smiling as I walked on. "How are you feeling?" "Good at the moment" I admitted. "Ask me in about 24 hours when we're on a coach to the airport and I bet I give a different answer." She smiled, knowing exactly how I felt. Phil looked at her and gave her a little smile, and she cuddled into him. I took that as my cue to leave them to it. Seth and Roman were at the back of the bus so I made my way up to them knowing that's where Dean would go.

"You ok?" Seth whispered. I nodded. "He was fine Seth" I said sitting by the window. "He was just a bit pissed that I didn't wake him. It's all good." "Until..." he started. "Woman that's my seat!" Dean yelled running down the bus. I grinned. "Well I can't sleep on you if I'm not sat anywhere near you can I?" I asked standing up. "Fair point well made" he said sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. Seth grinned and pointed to his phone. I knew he was going to DM me so I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. Dean grabbed my iPod. "Sharing?" he asked kissing me. I nodded and took an earbud. I got comfortable and put my hood up, cuddling into his neck. My phone beeped and I looked at Dean. His eyes were closed so I quickly read the message. "We'll talk later, maybe hit the ring this time?" I looked at Seth and nodded, although I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to get away from Dean to do that. I put my phone away, kissed Dean, put my feet up on Seth, and soon I was asleep.

My phone beeped and woke me up a few hours later. Dean was sat talking to the guys quietly, with his arms wrapped around my waist. I kept my eyes closed to listen in. "Fuck it guys I'm happy, who gives a fuck what anyone else thinks?" Dean whispered. "We can see that bro" Roman said. "Think she fits in well with us?" Dean asked, suddenly serious. Roman and Seth looked at each other. "I mean" Dean said quickly. "I don't want this to end tomorrow guys. Fuck, I don't want it to be goodbye. Do you think she'd fit in coming on the road with us?" "Bro" Seth warned. "Don't you think you should be having this talk with Torrie first? I mean, she may not even want to come over, or come on the road with us." "Don't man" Dean groaned. "Fuck sake don't you take her away from me too. She's already pulling away, I can feel it. I know she's trying to make it easier. But the way I feel now, even though it's my life, if she doesn't want it I'll walk away from wrestling." I nearly choked. My eyes flew open. Seth was looking at me and saw me wake up. "Hey sleepyhead" he chuckled, letting Dean know the conversation was over. "Might wanna check out twitter" Roman grinned. I groaned and grabbed my phone.

"You. Are. Fucking. Dead" I said slowly. I went to get up but Dean held me down. I showed him the picture, me curled into him and him kissing my head. "All is right with the world #teamdearrie" Seth had tweeted. "I know babe" Dean said in my ear. "But if you move they're gonna find me pitching again." I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Seth asked warily. "I thought you'd be pissed." "Ask Ambrose tentpants" I said giggling. "Sorry babe" I whispered, kissing his neck. "Not fucking helping Torrie" he hissed. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hungrily. He groaned and stuck his hands under my hoodie to play with my boobs. I moaned into his mouth and ran my hand through his hair. "Fuck sake guys, get a room" Seth said laughing. "Shut it Seth" Roman said laughing too. "A bit longer and we can start charging for the live sex show!" I pulled away from Dean laughing. "You are so getting it later" he whispered in my ear. "Bring. It. On" I whispered back and looking into his eyes. He smiled. "You're really good for me" he whispered. I looked straight down at where Tracey was sat. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, sounding worried. "Nothing" I lied, wondering when she'd told him what I said to her on the phone. "Good" he said pulling me back to him. "Now come and cuddle up to me." I smiled and did as I was told.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I knew the bus was parked at the arena and we were the only two people on it. "Hey sleepyhead" Dean whispered. "Feel better now?" I nodded. "Am I gonna find you pitching if I move?" I asked smiling. He shook his head and smirked. "I'm good babe" he said kissing me. "How long have we been here for?" I asked looking around. "About 10 minutes" he said kissing me again. I realised the curtains were closed so I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Mmmm babe you're gonna have to stop that" he warned. "Why are we still on the bus?" I asked pulling away. "Kayfabe doll" he said, as if that explained everything. I just looked at him. "Well think about it" he said smiling. "The others are already off the bus, which means it's just me and you on here, which means the Shield didn't get off the bus as a solid unit..." I understood. "Torrie's fault again" I laughed. "Come on, let's go." "Think you should be warned" he said as we stood up. "There are a few fans outside." I nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bus.

He wasn't lying. They screamed and waved, and he held my hand and waved to them as we walked into the arena. "Wanna give them something to remember?" he asked suddenly as we got to the door. He didn't wait for me to answer, just pulled me to him and kissed me, long and hard. The fans went wild. I pulled away and smiled at him before pulling him into the arena.


	15. Chapter 15

Seth and Roman weren't in the locker room when we got there. Dean looked puzzled but let it go, deciding it would be more fun to pin me on the sofa and tickle me than look for his friends. "Dean!" I squealed as his fingers found the sweet spot in my ribs. "Ow!" I yelled, pain racing up my ribs. He stopped straight away and looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Just a bit sore" I said, silently cursing Roman's spear. "Kettle bells in the gym before I came back the other day, must be catching up with me." He seemed to accept it and pulled me up to hug him instead. We were curled up cuddling when Roman and Seth walked in.

"You two ok?" Seth asked getting a drink out of his bag. We looked at each other and nodded. "Good" he said smiling. "Um Dean" Roman said warily. "This was on the sofa for you when we came in." He handed Dean an envelope. He opened it and groaned. "Gotta love hour long meetings with creative" he said kissing my head. "Be prepared for it to run longer" Seth warned. "Cesaro and Swagger will be at that meeting too." Dean groaned. "Fuck sake" he said standing up. "Those two are worse than the divas! Better go babe, I'll see you soon." "We'll look after her" Seth said. "We're just gonna go have a wander about. Text me when you're done and we'll tell you where we are." He nodded, gave me a long kiss, and went off for his meeting.

"So where did you two disappear to?" I asked sitting up. "To check if the ring was set up" Seth said looking at Roman. "It is, and we've got ring time now. Coming?" "Hell yeah" I said standing up quickly. "You're gonna boil in that" Seth said pointing at my tracksuit. "It's fine" I said winking at him. He shrugged and they led the way to the ring.

The arena was huge. There were people out putting fliers on the seats, people around the ring setting up the announce table, and stars running up and down the steps warming up. Roman helped me get in the ring and explained what they do. "First thing we do is run the ropes" he said. "Then we start practicing our moves, go through the basics, and if we know our opponent sometimes we run through the match." I nodded. "But today" Seth said taking his hoodie off. "We're gonna work on you. Ready for more bumps?" I nodded and grinned. "I thought you'd never ask" I smirked. I took my tracksuit bottoms off, watching Seth grin when he saw I'd put my shorts under them. "Sneaky" he chuckled. I grinned and took my hoodie off. I had a short crop top under it and Seth groaned. "Very diva-esque" Roman chuckled. I grinned and threw my clothes out of the ring. "Warm up first" Roman warned. I nodded and ran the ropes with them before doing some stretches, collapsing in laughter every time Seth groaned when I bent over.

"Right" Roman said eventually. "Can you remember how to take the bumps?" I nodded, winked, and just dropped back onto my back. He high fived me when I got up. "Perfect" he said smiling. Seth nudged Roman and gestured up into the stands. Roman nodded. I thought nothing of it, just concentrated on what to do next. All of a sudden Seth clotheslined me. "Swine!" I said laughing as I got up. "Still perfect even when you weren't expecting it baby girl" Roman said kissing my head. "Shouldn't you two be practicing instead of beating me up?" I grumbled, sticking my bottom lip out. "We're good baby girl" Roman chuckled. "Tor" Seth said warily. "Do you think you could try something different?" I nodded. "Show me first though" I said. He nodded and climbed up on to the top rope. He got his balance and back flipped off the rope, landing on his feet in the ring. "Easy" I said climbing up straight away. I took a deep breath and did as Seth asked. "Good girl" he said hugging me. "Is this boring stuff over with now?" I said pretending to be bored and inspecting my finger nails. They laughed. "What do you want to do" Seth asked. "Wrestle" I grinned. "Ok" Roman agreed. "You two hook up, I'll ref." Seth nodded. "I'll teach you the basics as we go along" he said. I nodded and swept his legs from under him, covering him quickly. Roman laughed and counted to 2 before Seth kicked out. "Cheat!" he spluttered. "Alls fair in love and wrestling Sethy" I smiled. Roman grinned and as he did Seth clotheslined me. "Swine!" I said kicking him off after a 1 count. Roman and Seth laughed together. Seth ran at me for another clothesline but I was expecting it. I quickly dropped into the splits and took his legs as he ran towards me. He stood up quickly, looking out into the stands so I made a plan. I backed myself into a corner, letting him think the clothesline had taken it out of me. When he looked away again I ran at him and speared him. Roman pounded the mat for the 3 count and I jumped up laughing. "When the fuck did we teach you that?" Seth asked laughing as he stood up. "I'm a quick learner" I said jumping out of the way before he could grab me. "Torrie that was awesome!" Roman said picking me up and swinging me around. "I beat Seth Rollins" I laughed. "Now can I join the Shield when Dean leaves?" They laughed and as Seth was about to say something his phone rang. "Dean" he said answering it. "Yeah bro, meet you in the locker room." He hung up and grabbed his hoodie. "Playtime's over children" he said helping me out of the ring.

Tracey and Phil had been stood watching us wrestle from behind the curtain, waiting for Phil's ring time. "Who are Seth and Roman with?" Phil asked. "No idea" Tracey said, craning her neck to see. "Some diva probably." "Yeah" Phil agreed. "Haven't seen one take a bump like that before though. Or woah! She just fucking speared Rollins! Holy fuck!" They watched as Seth answered Dean's call and we grabbed our stuff. "Shit Tracey!" Phil said as we walked up the entrance ramp. "They're with Torrie!" "No fucking way" she said walking through the curtain. "Torrie Mae what the fuck?" she said walking down to me as I quickly pulled my hoodie on. I stopped. "Busted" Roman said laughing. "Please don't tell Dean" I begged. She smiled. "Of course I won't" she said hugging me. "You looked fucking amazing Tor" Phil said walking out. Roman and Seth nodded. "She sure did" Seth said smiling at me. "Now we gotta get back to Dean and find out the gossip from his meeting with creative." We said bye and walked back to the locker room.

I was still buzzing from pinning Seth when we got to the door. "Calm down" Seth said hugging me as I put 3 fingers up to him one by one. I took a deep breath and we walked into the room. Dean was sat in the sofa. "Hey sexy" he said standing up and kissing me. "Don't babe" I said squirming away from him. "I'm all sweaty. These two made me run the halls." "Awwww" he said looking at the floor. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to run the steps with me?" I nodded. "Sure" I said. "I said I'm sweaty, not I'm tired." He smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the arena.

Tracey was sat in Cole's seat at ringside watching Phil run the ropes. "Wanna wrestle Ambrose?" Phil called watching us walk down. Dean shook his head. "Gonna show my woman how we athletes run the steps" he said smiling. "Torrie!" Tracey said. "You need to watch you don't burn yourself out! I know you're a gym bunny but seriously!" "She's rested from last night" Dean said. Tracey went to open her mouth but stopped herself. "Ok" she said looking at me. "You know what you're comfortable with I guess." I nodded and followed Dean to the steps. He did some stretches while I just pretended to, I was still warmed up from the ring. he moved over on to the next set of steps. "Ready?" he yelled across to me. I nodded, he counted to 3 and we started running. He had me running them taking them 2 at a time, then zigzagging between the handrails. I had to admit he was fitter than I thought. "Shower time" he said finally. I nodded and followed him back to the ring. We said bye to Tracey and Phil, and walked up to the locker room with our arms around each other.

"How was your meeting?" I asked as we walked into the locker room. "Boring as fuck babe" he said grabbing a towel out of his bag. "Shower with me?" I nodded and grabbed a towel, following him into the shower. He undressed me slowly, moaning as he did. He quickly undressed and got under the water with me. I turned to face him and straight away we were kissing. I walked backwards until my back was against the wall, pulling him with me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss. He slowly slid into me and moaned into my mouth. "I've missed this" he moaned, putting his forehead against mine. I smiled at him as he slid slowly in and out of me. Soon he started to get faster and I knew he was close. I pulled away from him and he slammed into me hard, making us both moan. "Fuck Torrie!" he hissed."What are you doing to me?" I couldn't speak and he smiled, burying his face in my boobs. "Oh fuck" he cried thrusting harder. He shivered and moaned as he came. I lifted his face and kissed him. "I missed it too" I said between kisses. He put me down and started to wash me as I concentrated on washing my hair.

"Where the fuck is this from babe?" he asked. I looked at where he was focusing. Great. A bruise. "Bumped myself" I said shrugging. "I'm clumsy, no big deal babe." He bent down and kissed it and I smiled. "In the shower, don't come in!" he suddenly yelled. I guessed the boys were back so we quickly finished washing and got out.

"New outfit for tonight Tor" Seth said pointing at the clothes rail. I groaned, looking at it. Crop top, skinny jeans, and boots. "May as well just spray paint clothes on me" I mumbled sitting down. Dean grinned. "Now there's an idea for wardrobe" he said just dropping his towel to get dressed. That man had no shame. I grabbed the clothes off the rail and went into the bathroom to get changed.

I groaned when I saw my reflection in the mirror. The top was ultra short and tight, and low cut was an understatement. The jeans weren't too bad. Dean was gonna enjoy the view, I was sure of that. I quickly pulled a brush through my hair and went back out to the boys. Roman was the first one to notice me. His obvious gulp alerted the others. Dean turned around and did a double take. "Holy fuck" he growled. "Instant hard on alert." "Yup" Seth said making a point of adjusting his pants. Dean looked at him and laughed. "And on that note" I said kissing them all on the cheek and running to the door. "I'm off to makeup. See you in a bit." I waved and danced out of the door.

It was a different makeup girl to yesterday because we were at Smackdown, but she stuck to the smoky eye theme from last night. When it was time to do my hair she put in a blue hair piece then put my hair in a high ponytail, pulling bits of blue and purple out at the front to frame my face. Her phone buzzed just as she finished. "Looking good Torrie" she said picking it up. "You're good to go. Good luck tonight. Oh, wait. Hunter wants you in his office." She gave me her phone so I could read the message. I groaned. "Any idea where that is?" I asked. She laughed and gave me directions. I thanked her and skipped off down the corridor. "That's my gimmick!" a short girl with long dark hair yelled as I skipped past. I shrugged and carried on going. Hunter was waiting outside again.

"I bet you've just pissed AJ off" he laughed opening the door and letting me in first. I shrugged. "Last night" I said smiling. "Don't really care who I piss off as long as it's not Ambrose." He smiled. "You two ok?" he asked, seeming concerned. I nodded. "Think we're both in denial that tonight's our last night." I said. He nodded. "Are you coming to the party tonight?" he asked. I frowned. "Party?" I asked. "Yeah" he said. "Last date of the tour tonight, big party afterwards. Food, disco, karaoke. Just for the roster and the crew." "Well" I said. "I'm not roster or crew." "Oh come on Torrie" he groaned. "You've got more tv time than AJ this tour, that's why shes pissed. You're as much a part of the roster this tour as Dean." "What about Tracey?" I asked. He grinned. "She always manages to get in" he laughed. "I'm sure she even did the initiation last tour, so I can't keep her away even if I try." We both laughed. "Anyway" he said, suddenly serious. "The reason I wanted to see you..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Earth to Torrie!" Dean said in my ear. "Sorry babe" I said snapping out of it and kissing him. "What were you saying?" "Daydreamer" he said kissing me back. "We're heading to catering, you coming?" I nodded, not wanting to be without him. He held his hands out and pulled me up off the sofa, pretending to wince when my boobs hit his chest. "Those things should come with a health warning" he said rubbing his chest. Seth grinned. "True dat, bro!" "Gang up on the boobs why don't you?" I said attempting to cover them with my hands. Dean slapped them away. I smiled and held his hand. "Come on" I said pulling him to the door. "Come feed your woman." I turned to open the door but was stopped when he put an arm on it and pulled me round to face him. He kissed me hungrily, pinning me against the door. Soon his kisses got softer and he lifted me up, pulling my legs around his waist. He licked along my bottom lip and moaned into my mouth. "I'll never get tired of kissing you Torrie" he whispered kissing my neck. I smiled and looked behind him. Seth and Roman were stood with their arms folded, tapping their feet. "Um babe" I said quietly. "Think we got hungry cavemen behind us." He chuckled. "Ooops!" he said putting me down. "Got carried away guys, but can you blame me?" They smiled. "Food. Now." Roman said. I smiled and opened the door, waiting in the corridor for them. Seth put his arm around me and Dean stood the other side of me and did the same.

We walked into catering laughing at Roman mumbling at himself from behind us. "Fine" he was saying grumpily. "Leave the big Samoan guy out of group hug time. But damn Ambrose I got the best view from back here. That ass!" I nudged the boys and they quickly covered their asses with their spare hands. Roman burst out laughing. "Best response ever!" he said catching up to us.

Catering was packed. Roman and Seth grabbed a table quickly while Dean and I went to grab something to eat. When we got back to the table they went up. I picked at my salad and chicken, watching Dean eat everything in sight. I looked over to where Seth was stood talking to Hunter. They were both nodding at something. I thought back to what Hunter had said to me in his office and groaned. I looked up at Dean, hoping he hadn't heard. But of course he had. He seemed to notice everything I did. "You ok doll?" he asked. "You've barely eaten anything." I took a sip of my water. "I'm fine babe" I said looking at him. "Just thinking that's all." He nodded and put his hand over mine. "I know babe" he said quietly. "Me too. But not now ok. I'm still here." I nodded and walked around to his side of the table, waiting for him to slide his chair out so I could sit on his lap. He pulled me down so I was sideways on his lap and pulled me into him, kissing my head as I just held him. Roman nudged Seth and they both looked over. "He's not gonna cope well tomorrow" Seth sighed. Roman nodded. "We just gotta be there for him" he said. Tracey walked up to them. "What are we gonna do?" she asked looking over at me and Dean. "I mean, I'm there for Torrie 100% but even I can't make this better, knowing what she's going to be going through." "We'll work something out" Seth said smiling at her. "We'll make sure they're good. We're gonna need Torrie's number though. I don't even think Dean has it. We can FaceTime her, see how she's doing." Tracey nodded and got her phone out. Roman and Seth put my number into their phones. "Thanks Tracey" Roman said. She smiled. "You guys going to the party later?" she asked. "Hell yeah!" Seth said laughing. "Torrie has to do the initiation, not that she knows anything about it." Tracey grinned. "About that" she said. "I've had an idea..."

"We better move babe" Dean said looking around him. Catering had emptied while we'd been sat there, just being with each other. I nodded and stood up. "Let's walk for a bit" he said looking in my eyes. "I don't wanna share you with the other guys just yet, I want to spend time with you, just us." "I know just the place" I said, grabbing my hoodie and leading him up to the roof. He led me to the edge to look at the view over London. "Beautiful isn't it?" I said, looking at all the lights. "It sure is" he said quietly. I looked at him and he was looking straight at me. I bit my lip nervously and put my arms around him. "Ambrose" I whispered. "Torrie" he whispered back. I just looked at him and he kissed me softly. We had been kissing for a while, slowly and tenderly, when somebody yelled "Ambrose!" Dean pulled away and looked around but couldn't see anyone. I looked around and then I noticed them. "Dean" I said smiling. "We have an audience." He looked down and groaned. The fans had seen us. He waved and pulled me away from the edge. "Let's go back in" he said leading me back to the door. "Our spot is near the start of the show anyway." I nodded and followed him, holding his hand.

"You guys ok?" Roman asked as we walked into the locker room. Dean nodded. "I just need a minute babe" he said kissing my cheek and walking into the bathroom. I smiled and waited until he'd gone before slumping on the sofa. "Torrie?" Seth asked sitting next to me. I looked up at him with tears running down my face. "Why is this so fucking hard Seth?" I asked. He quickly pulled me into him. "Oh my god baby girl" he whispered hugging me tight. He let me sob it out of my system. "Get back to makeup" he whispered as we heard the bathroom door open. I nodded and ran out of the room.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked walking into the room. "Makeup" Seth said smiling at him. Dean looked at Seth's shirt and saw the wet patch where I'd been crying. Seth looked closely at Dean and saw his eyes were red. "You too huh?" he said softly. Dean shrugged. "It's fucking eating me up Seth" he whispered. "I never get this involved. Relationships are bad news. But this, this I don't want to let go." "I know bro" Seth said. "It'll work out, these things always do. Trust me ok?" Dean nodded and smiled.

"You ok?" a voice asked as I was on my way back from makeup. I spun around. "Orton" I sneered. "Where's blondie?" "Birmingham I'm guessing" he shrugged. "Smooth" I said turning my back on him and walking away, secretly glad he'd left her behind. I don't think I could take seeing her again after watching Dean with her. Just as I got to the locker room the door opened. "You ok?" Seth asked, sounding concerned. I nodded. "I'm good" I whispered. "She fixed me up good." "Sure did" he said kissing my head. "Time to go play nice for the cameras babycakes." I groaned as he told me what we had to do, glad it wasn't as bad as the promo yesterday. Dean walked out of the room and smiled when he saw me. "Sorry " I mouthed. He shook his head and put his arms around me. "Don't apologise babe" he said kissing my head. "It's getting harder every minute." "Ewwww Ambrose" Roman said laughing as he only heard the last bit. "Time and place dude!" "Cockblock" Dean said reverting to typical Ambrose. I smiled and we walked down to where the cameras were.

"Dean and Torrie in front" the director said. "Kissing, talking, arms round each other. Seth and Roman behind, scowling, looking pretty pissed off with Ambrose." "That's easy" Seth laughed. I smiled and put my arm around Dean. "Wait" he said walking off to say something to the director. He nodded and Dean walked back to me. "Here" he said unbuckling his championship belt and putting it around my waist. "Fuck babe, you're tiny" he chuckled doing it up as tight as it would go. "Nice touch bro" Roman said patting him on the shoulder. "Ready?" the director asked. We nodded and got ready. Dean put his arm around me, sliding his hand into my ass pocket. I did the same to him, resting my head against his chest. "Action" the director said. We started walked and Dean looked down at me as I looked up at him. I could see the emotion in his eyes as he kissed me softly. "You ok?" he whispered. I smiled and nodded, putting my head back on his chest as we walked. We both looked straight down the corridor and walked until the director yelled CUT. We walked back to the monitors and watched it back. Seth and Roman were scowling in the background, nudging each other and frowning, shaking their heads. The pain in Deans eyes as he looked at me was obvious. Roman and Seth shook his hand. "Perfect dude" they said, hugging me too. "Putting the belt on Torrie was a nice touch Dean" Hunter said appearing from behind the monitors. "Good thinking." He nodded. "That will be shown next" the director said to the guys. "It's gonna lead into the commercial break, your match will be after that. Positions guys, and good shot." We said bye and walked off to where the guys were entering from.

Tonight was all about Seth. He had a singles match against Damien Sandow. The music hit, Seth took a deep breath and walked out. "And his opponent" Lilian said as we walked down the steps. "Being accompanied to the ring by Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Torrie, weighing in at 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!" Seth did his ninja roll over the barrier and got in the ring. Roman climbed over the barrier and waited for me, kissing my cheek as he helped me over, then going to sit on the rope to let me get in the ring. Dean put his arm around me in the ring, we glared at Sandow, then Dean, Roman and I got out of the ring. The part I was looking forward to most was about to happen. "Torrie" Sandow called as I was about to jump off the apron. I spun around to look at him. "Why do you even bother with him?" he asked, pointing at Dean. "Surely a mind as beautiful as yours would need more stimulation." He pointed at himself. I looked at Dean and bit my lip, then looked back at Sandow. Dean was looking at me wide eyed, he didn't have any idea about this bit. "I'm sorry" I mouthed at Dean. He shook his head. "No" he begged as I called Sandow over. When he got to the rope I leaned in as if I was going to kiss him, then swung my arm back and slapped him as hard as I could. He stepped back in shock. I took a deep breath and pushed him flat on his back. The referee called for the bell to signal the start of the match as I jumped down off the apron and went to join Dean. "Nice work babe" he whispered in my ear as we both looked in the ring. "Now go sit next to JBL, they want you on commentary." "I know" I said grinning, giving him a quick kiss as I walked over.

"Hi Torrie" JBL said as I pulled on a headset. "Hey" I said smiling. "So" Cole said smiling at me. "United States champion for the night eh?" I grinned. "Just keeping it warm for my man Cole" I said, watching as Seth clotheslined Sandow. "Sandow just blatantly propositioned you in front of Ambrose" JBL pointed out. "Any thoughts on that?" "Jeez" I said rolling my eyes. "That man obviously hasn't got the brains he was born with! As if I'd leave my man for him!" They laughed. "Anyway Cole" I said, getting back on to script. "I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about my guy Seth who is currently kicking ass in that ring." "Indeed you are, and he is" JBL said as Seth rolled Sandow up for the pin. The referee counted 3 and signalled for the bell. "Time up" I said smiling and standing up. I put the headset on the announce table and went back to Dean. "Wait here" he said kissing me before jumping into the ring with Roman. They all looked at each other before Seth and Dean picked up Sandow and placed him on Romans shoulders. "Triple power bomb!" I heard Cole say as they slammed Sandow onto the mat. Dean looked at me and called me into the ring. Once again we all put our fists over Sandow, the Shields music hit, and we got out of the ring. Dean lifted me over the barrier and we walked back through the fans to get backstage.

"That was officially my last time in the ring" I said kissing Dean and taking the title off as we walked back to the locker room. He groaned. "Party time now though babe" I said looking at him. "Now I get to enjoy you for the next 12 hours." He looked at me. "No countdowns babe, please" he said, his voice breaking. I nodded. "Agreed" I said kissing him. "Now I need to get out of these clothes. Wanna help?" "Fuck yeah" he growled pulling me into the locker room and locking the door.

He turned around and straight away his mouth was on mine. He kissed me slowly, gently walking us back towards the sofa. I put my hands under his shirt and slid it up, breaking the kiss only to slide it over his head before reclaiming his lips again. I needed this man so badly it hurt. I ran my fingers over his abs and he shivered. "I want you so bad" he whispered. "Have me then babe" I whispered back, looking into his eyes. We quickly sat down and took our boots off. I pulled Dean up and unbuttoned his trousers while kissing him. I pulled them down and once they were past his knees I stood on them so he could take them off. He pulled my crop top off and then undid my jeans, doing the same with me. We lay on the sofa, him on top of me, and started kissing slowly. He ran his hands up my sides and I moaned. "Oh fuck Tor" he said pressing his forehead against mine. "That moan will be the death of me babe." I smiled and slid my hand under the waistband of his boxers, stroking him slowly. He hissed and closed his eyes, reaching behind me and undoing my bra before ripping my French knickers off me. he started rubbing me before gently sliding first one then two fingers inside me. "Fuck Dean!" I said arching my back. "I want you so much!" he growled kissing me. I slid his boxers down and guided him into me as he put his arms above my head. We both moaned as he slid into me slowly. I wrapped my legs around his hips, raising them to meet his thrust. "Slowly babe" he warned. I just pulled his head down to me and kissed him hungrily. He growled. "Fuck Torrie!" he hissed. He moved his arms down and slid them under me so he could grab my ass. His thrusts were getting harder and faster and I could feel myself coming undone. "Come for me baby girl" he whispered looking me in the eye. I bit my lip and concentrated on what he was doing to me. "Dean!" I cried, gripping his shoulders as my orgasm rippled through me. He trusted into me harder and I knew he was close. "Harder Dean" I begged rising up to meet his thrusts as he slammed into me harder and harder. "Fuck yes" he growled. "Fuckinghell Torrie! Damn!" I felt him pulse inside me as he came, moaning loudly as he did. He kissed me long and hard as he collapsed on top of me. We were both panting loudly, covered in sweat. "Bravo!" Seth yelled knocking on the door. "Now if you're quite done screwing each other's brains out, the bus is leaving in 10 and we need our bags!" Dean groaned as he pulled out of me and grabbed my clothes. "Just getting my woman dressed" he called out winking at me. I threw my clothes on and sorted my hair out quickly before he opened the door wearing just his boxers. Roman winked at me when he walked in to grab his bag. "Nicely done out there tonight baby girl" he said kissing me on the head. "Didn't get the chance to tell you earlier, some selfish dude kept you to himself." I laughed. "Thanks Ro" I said grabbing my stuff. "I try my best." "Amen to that!" Dean said as we walked out to the bus.


	17. Chapter 17

Naturally we were the last people on the bus, and naturally, locker room gossip being what it was, everyone knew why. "Nice performance Ambrose" Orton sneered as we walked past his seat. "Yep" Dean said looking at him. "Kept MY woman happy." He winked at Tracey and followed me down to the back of the coach. I waited for him to sit before sitting on his lap and kissing him. "Jeez guys get a room" Seth laughed as he walked up. "We had one" I said pulling away from Dean and looking at Seth. "We were made to leave it, so now you get to suffer the consequences." He laughed. "Fair point" he said sitting down. "Ready to party Torrie? Tonight gets wild! Both rosters get together." "Bella's gonna be here?" I asked. Seth grinned and nodded. "Awesome" I said snuggling into Dean and smiling when he put his arms around me, pulling me in closer.

About half an hour later we pulled into the hotel. "Cars leave in 30 guys!" Hunter yelled down the bus. "Be ready!" The girls rushed to get off the bus first, knowing they were gonna take longer to get ready. I smiled, just wanting to stay with Dean. "Do we have to go babe?" I asked as we stood up. He grinned. "Relax babe" he said kissing my head. "It's actually a real fun night. And I'll be there the whole time, and afterwards too." I nodded and walked off the bus. I gave my name at reception to get my room key. "Gotcha" the receptionist said grabbing a key. "Honeymoon suite, sharing with Ambrose." I just looked at her in shock. "Only the best for my talent" Hunter whispered from next to me. "Enjoy it." Tears were suddenly rolling down my face. "Thank you so much Hunter" I said. He hugged me. "I'll see you soon ok?" he said. "Gotta get changed." I nodded and turned away, walking straight into Dean.

"Gimme a sec to get my key babe" he said walking to the desk. "I've got it" I said looking at him. He saw the tears instantly. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly. "Nothing" I said smiling. "Everything's right." I told him what Hunter had done for us. "Hunter!" Dean yelled across the lobby. Paul stopped as he was just about to get into the lift. "Thank you." Dean yelled. Hunter stuck his thumb up and the doors to the lift closed. "What was all that about?" Tracey asked walking over with Phil and Randy. "He got us the honeymoon suite" Dean said looking pointedly at Randy. "No fucking way" Tracey said hugging me. "Enjoy it baby girl." "I will" I said, crying yet again. "Better go get changed first though." She grinned. "See you down here soon" she said. I nodded and followed Dean to the lift.

As soon as we got in the lift he was kissing me. "Let's go party doll face" he said smiling. I nodded as the lift arrived on our floor. "Wow" I said when he opened the door. The bed was huge, sprinkled with rose petals. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket on the table. "It gets better babe" Dean said calling me from the bathroom. I walked in and stopped. "Do we have to go out?" I asked cuddling into him and looking longingly at the jacuzzi. "Oh baby girl we've got the whole night to christen every inch of this room" he said kissing me. "Believe me, there's nothing I'd like more than to spend all night here making love to you over and over and over again. But I think we should at least make an appearance tonight, even if it's only to thank Hunter for this." I nodded. "Apparently I've got some initiation to do too" I grumbled. "As if taking a body shot off Orton wasn't enough!" He grumbled at the memory. "That was so fucking hot though babe" he said, fire in his eyes. "I had to leave before I ripped my shirt and poured the tequila down myself and prised you off Orton." I smiled, walking back to my bags. I grabbed hot pants and Dean groaned. "Not high waisted ones?" he asked. I shook my head, grabbing a chiffon top. "I'm proud of my abs" I said lifting my hoodie and laughing at the look on his face. "I'm not covering them up tonight." I found my usual fishnets and boots and started getting changed. As I finished, Dean was pulling his jeans up. I walked over to him and kissed his bare chest before walking into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. "Damn woman" he growled. I smiled, taking my hair out of the ponytail and leaving it loose. I quickly reapplied my mascara and eyeliner, a quick coat of lip gloss and I was ready. Dean pulled on a tight shirt and we were ready. "Let's go do this" he said kissing me.

I got ambushed as soon as the lift doors opened. "Hey girlfriend" Nikki said hugging me. "You look freaking amazing" Brie said in my ear. "Being with Ambrose really agrees with you." I smiled and looked over at Dean, who was stood talking to Seth. "It sure does" I agreed. "So" Nikki said hooking her arm through mine and walking through the lobby with me. "You ready for your initiation tonight?" "Nope" I said grimacing at the thought. "I don't even know what it is." Brie giggled. "Remember ours Nicole?" she said. "Total carnage" Nikki said frowning. I groaned as the cars started pulling up outside. I got dragged into a car with Brie and Nikki. "Dean will meet us there, don't worry" Nikki said as the car pulled away. I nodded and sat back in the seat.

Tracey and Phil were already at the club, along with a few other stars, when we got there. I already knew Lilian from earlier when she'd announced Seth's match, but there were a few I wasn't sure of. "That's Big Show" Nikki said, pointing at an absolute giant. "The guy he's talking to is Kane. And that's Vickie. And AJ." "We've kinda met" I giggled, and explained about skipping down the halls earlier. They both laughed. "That's the Uso's" Brie said. "They're Romans cousins. Then there's Alberto and Dolph, Jack, Zeb, Cesaro, oh and Layla." As she heard her name Layla turned around. "Torrie!" she said rushing over and hugging me. "I've seen your promos! Wow girl!" I smiled. "Thanks" I said hugging her back. "So" she said winking. "Where's Ambrose?" "In another car I hope" I said smiling. "He'll be here" she said winking. "Initiation later?" I nodded and she grinned. "It's not that bad" she said, and carried in talking to the Bella's about theirs. I couldn't get a hint from what they were saying about what it was. "And you thought you don't belong here" a voice said in my ear. I spun around. "Randy" I said smiling. "You're the one they're all talking about Tor" he said as we walked to the bar. "Just because of this proxy initiation later" I groaned. He shook his head. "Your promos" he said. "You're a natural. Plus the way you've tamed Ambrose." I smiled. I felt arms go around me and smiled.

"Hey baby" I said. Dean chuckled in my ear. "How did you know?" he asked spinning me around and kissing me. "I know my mans touch" I said kissing him back. When we turned around Randy had the shots lined up on the bar. Seth and Roman grabbed one, Dean gave me one and him and Randy both grabbed one. We all put salt on our hands. "To what?" Dean asked raising his glass. "Torrie's initiation" Randy said grinning. I groaned, licked the salt, downed the shot and was sucking on the lime before they had even started. "What?" I asked laughing. "I get the feeling I'm gonna need more than 1 bloody tequila for this!" They laughed and downed their shots putting the glasses next to mine on the bar. Seth signalled to the barmaid for another round. She shrugged and put the bottle in front of him. He thanked her and poured another round. This time I didn't even bother with the salt, I just downed the shot. "Calm down babe" Dean laughed as I grabbed the bottle. I poured another and downed it too. "You lot" I said pointing at them and smiling sweetly. "Are officially playing catch up."

The room was now full of stars and crew. The Bella's were dancing with Layla. Dean saw me looking. "Go on" he said kissing me. "I can't keep you all to myself. These are all your friends too now." I kissed him hungrily. "You get me all to yourself later Mr Ambrose" I said. "And I can't wait" he whispered into my ear.

The DJ started playing Rudimental "Waiting all night" when I got on the dancefloor. I looked around and saw Tracey hurrying towards me. "Damn girl, it's our song" she said throwing her arms around me. "Had a few drinks have we?" I laughed as she stumbled. "Fuck yeah" she grinned. "Gotta say bye to my boy tomorrow, I need them." I smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. I looked over at Dean and smiled. The song ended and the DJ called Lilian up to start the karaoke. "She's amazing" Tracey said. "She always starts." I nodded and walked back to Dean. Lilian sang the American anthem, and when she finished the DJ put on Jason Derulo "Talk Dirty". "Babe, I'm gonna go for a smoke ok?" Dean said, gesturing outside. I nodded and kissed him. "Can't stand this song" he murmured. I laughed and watched him go.

Not long into the song the DJ started talking. "Ok" he said giggling. "Apparently, it's initiation time. Where's Torrie?" I groaned and looked for Dean. Trust him to be outside when this happened. The Bella's ran and dragged me up to the DJ. "I bet you haven't got a clue what you're about to do, have you?" he laughed as the Bella's ran off. I shook my head, looking around at everyone. Tracey was smiling. "Thank me later" she mouthed. I looked at her confused. She grinned but before I could say anything the DJ was talking again.

"So I hear you've been a hit this tour" he said smiling. Everyone cheered and I blushed. "So, your initiation is basically the same as everyone elses. Karaoke." I looked at Tracey and knew instantly what she'd done for me. The music started and I smiled as I took the microphone. "Where's Ambrose?" Seth quickly said to Roman, laughing. "Smoking" Roman said watching me. "How can they give her this song? It's a fucking nightmare to sing!" Seth worked out what it was. "Mariah Carey, Hero?" he said. Roman nodded. "Tough initiation" he said. I started singing and they both looked at each other. "Get Ambrose" Roman said to Seth. "Now!" Seth nodded and ran outside.

Dean was sat on a bench outside. He could hear the DJ talking but couldn't make out what was being said. "Damn karaoke" he mumbled when the music started. "Lilian hogging it again by the sounds of it" Cesaro laughed. Dean grinned and nodded. Seth ran over to them. "Dean" he said looking at him. "You need to hear this." "I can hear it from here" Dean said frowning. "Bloody Garcia proving she's got lungs like the rest of us. I mean, who out of us lot would sing Mariah for fuck sake?" "Torrie" Seth said simply. Dean stared at him open mouthed. He dropped his cigarette and ran inside, quickly followed by Seth.

I had just started the second verse when he walked in. He just stood by the door watching me. I happened to look over as I started the chorus and saw him. That was all I needed. It was like there was nobody else in the room. Our eyes locked and instantly I saw his face crumple. He didn't even try to hide it, the tears ran down his face. I concentrated on hitting the notes to get the song finished, wishing it would hurry up so I could go to him. Then I realised, the microphone was cordless. I walked off the stage and started towards him. Everyone knew where I was going and cleared a space for me to get through. He smiled through his tears as I got closer. As soon as I'd finished singing I threw my arms around him. "You are fucking amazing Torrie" he sobbed into my ear as everyone clapped and cheered. I felt someone take the microphone out of my hand. "What an initiation!" the DJ yelled. "Holy fucking shit guys! Where do you pull this talent from?" "Is there anything you can't do?" Dean asked looking at me and smiling. "Yep" I nodded. "Pee standing up." He cracked up laughing and kissed me. Tracey ran over. "Best I've ever heard you sing it" she said pulling me away from Dean and hugging me. "Thank you" I said hugging her back. "Hey" she said laughing. " I didn't tell them that's your favourite karaoke song mind! Just knew you'd be less nervous doing that one." When I pulled away from her Seth grabbed me.

"Fuckinghell babycakes" he said hugging me. "As soon as that started me and Ro thought they'd been hard on you! You pissed that!" I smiled. "Nicely done Torrie" Hunter said over the microphone. "Welcome to the crazy WWE!" Everyone cheered again. I could feel myself blushing. "Can I claim my woman back?" Dean asked, obviously back to normal. I smiled and walked over to him. "Outside" he said pulling me with him. We walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Nobody has ever reduced me to tears by singing" he admitted looking at me. "I blame the song" I said smiling. He shook his head. "I blame the person singing it" he said. "Fuck, if the boys found out I wanted to download a Mariah Carey song they'd question my masculinity!" I laughed. "You're crazy Ambrose" I said cuddling into his shoulder. "Yeah" he said kissing my head. "Crazy about you doll face." "Feelings more than mutual Ambrose" I said kissing him. "Think they're missing us?" he asked when we eventually came up for air. "Nope" I said pulling him back to me. I really didn't want to let him go.

"Torrie" a voice called, making me pull away from him. I looked around and Lilian was stood by the door. "Can I have a word?" she asked. I nodded and walked over to her. "Would you sing with me?" she asked straight away. "Um" I said, looking at Dean. "Fuck yeah she will" he said walking over. She smiled. "I guess that's a yes" I said smiling back at her. She whispered the song to me and I grinned. "Awesome" I said, following her back inside and pulling Dean with me. Lilian walked up on to the stage and took the microphone from the DJ. "So" she said into it. "I've found me a duet partner finally! Torrie, come on up here." I kissed Dean and walked up to her as people cheered and patted me on the back. The DJ gave me a microphone and started the music.

"River deep, mountain high" Tracey grinned at Phil. "Torrie loves this song, keeps trying to get me to sing it with her. But we know how well my initiation went don't we?" She cringed and Phil laughed. He put his arms around her as Lilian started singing. When I started singing Randy walked over to Dean. "You're one fucking lucky man Ambrose" he said shaking his hand. Dean smiled. "I know Orton" he said. "Thank you." Randy nodded and walked away. Dean stood watching me and Lilian on the stage. "She's a natural performer Ambrose" Hunter said walking over to him. Dean nodded. "She just keeps surprising me Hunter" he admitted. "I just keep wondering what she's gonna pull out next. I've been meaning to find you and thank you for the room. Its the nicest thing anyone's ever done. Well, apart from Phil giving Tracey tickets and her bringing Torrie." Hunter smiled. "No thanks needed" he said shaking Deans hand. "The ratings you two have pulled in have been unreal. Social media is buzzing with, what does Seth call you? Team dearrie? Someone has even leaked pictures of you two having a moment on the roof earlier tonight." Dean smiled sheepishly. "We didn't realise they could see us" he admitted. Hunter smiled. "It's all good Dean" he said patting his back and walking away.

i walked off stage and back to Dean as Seth passed me a bottle of beer. "Keep those vocal chords sweet" he said chuckling. I kissed him and went to Dean. "High praise off the boss man" he said pointing to Hunter. I smiled. "Is it wrong that I just want to be with you?" I asked looking around. He shook his head. "Party trick Torrie!" Tracey yelled. I looked at my bottle. "Not that one!" she yelled again. She gestured towards the karaoke. I groaned. "I'm not sure that's the right song to sing" I said walking over to her. "Oh please!" she said rolling her eyes. "It's fucking perfect. Everyone in here has sensed it. Just fucking sing it and admit it." I looked back at Dean. "Ok" I agreed and she whooped then ran up to the DJ to get it sorted. "This song, then we leave" I said handing him my bottle. "Be warned, I didn't want to sing this one yet. It's a kind of tomorrow song." He frowned and nodded. "Duly noted" he said kissing me. "Now go up there and show this whole room what an amazing woman I've got." I smiled and went up to the DJ.

i could see Dean starting to say goodbye to Seth and Roman, obviously telling them that we were leaving after this song. When the music started he froze. "Dean?" Seth asked. "You ok?" Dean shook his head and looked at me while talking to Seth. "She said it's a tomorrow song" he said. "Oh fuck" Seth said realising what it was. "Mariah again? Without you, right?" Dean nodded. "She's gonna get me crying again" he said smiling. "You're such a sap" Seth smiled back, hugging him. "But I don't blame you, I'm close to tears too. There's just something about the way she sings. But hey, at least someone's proven that Lilian isn't the only one who can sing." Lilian was walking past and smiled. "Congratulations Dean" she said hugging him. "She's amazing." He smiled and Lilian walked off. "I can't wait to get you alone" he mouthed at me. I couldn't wait to finish the song. As soon as it was done I ran to him. He picked me up and swung me around, kissing me. "Let's go" he said carrying me out to the cars.


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed like no time at all until we were in the hotel room. The lights were dimmed and the champagne was in a fresh ice bucket. Dean smiled at me as I put the key on the bedside table. I smiled at him and sat on the bed to take my boots off. "Jacuzzi?" Dean asked. I nodded and he walked into the bathroom to get it sorted. He came back out a few minutes later. "Go on in babe" he said kissing me. "I'll be in in a second." I gave him a long kiss, not wanting to be apart from him. He moaned and led me to the bed. "You're gonna be the death of me" he growled sliding my top off. I moaned as he kissed my neck, not wanting him to stop. He slowly unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down, taking my tights with them, leaving me in just my underwear. "So fucking beautiful" he moaned standing up and looking down at me. I sat up and put my hands under his shirt, grazing his abs with my fingertips. He shivered as I stood to pull his shirt over his head. I looked him in the eye as I sat on the edge of the bed to unbutton his jeans and take them off. He inhaled sharply as I brushed the front of his boxers. I gently pushed him further away from the bed and got on my knees on the floor. I looked up at him as I slid his boxers down his legs, then without saying a word I took him into my mouth. "Oh fuck!" he hissed grabbing my hair. I looked up at him as I teased him with my tongue. "Oh babe!" he moaned as he thrusted into my mouth, as if daring me to take it all in. "Don't you have a gag reflex?" he hissed as he hit the back of my throat. I shook my head as I licked the tip of him. "Tease" he whispered. I smiled and started sucking him harder and faster while stroking him. "Babe I'm gonna come" he moaned. "Fuck your tits look amazing!" I smiled and had an idea. I took him out of my mouth and carried on stroking him, licking the tip every now and again. "Fuck babe, here we go" he moaned as he came all over my boobs. "Oh fuck they look so good like that, marking my territory" he moaned. I took him back into my mouth and cleaned him off. "I love it when you swallow" he moaned. I smiled and stood up, walking into the bathroom to get a washcloth. Suddenly he was behind me. "Let me" he whispered taking the cloth off me and unclasping my bra. He moaned at the sight of my boobs and I smiled as he ran the cloth across my boobs. "All done" he said putting the cloth back in the sink and kissing me.

"I'll be right back" he said pulling away and walking into the bedroom. He came back with 2 glasses of champagne. He put them on the side of the jacuzzi and came back to me. He started kissing me again as he slid my underwear down. He picked me up and carried me into the jacuzzi, lying me between his legs. He folded his arms just under my boobs and kissed my neck. "These are amazing" he said holding my boobs. I moaned as he played with them. "Oh you like that do you?" he asked, pinching a nipple. "Fuck yes" I hissed. He kissed my neck as he played with my boobs, then one hand travelled further south. He adjusted his position and slid a finger inside me. "Fuck Dean" I moaned. "Oh babe you've got me so hard already" he moaned. I tilted my head and he kissed me hungrily. "I want you so fucking bad" he moaned. I turned around and straddled him, easing myself onto him slowly and holding on to the sides of the jacuzzi to brace myself. I started sliding up and down slowly and he moaned. "You feel so good baby" he said grabbing my ass. He pulled me down onto him hard, making me moan. "Oh god Dean, yes!" I said as we moved faster. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and I moaned loudly. "Yes!" I moaned as he teased it with his tongue. He moved his hand to pull my head down to him and kiss me hard. His thrust were getting harder and faster and I knew we wouldn't be long, I didn't know how much longer I could hold back. "Come with me baby" I moaned arching my back and riding him hard. Water was going everywhere but we didn't care. "Nearly there Tor!" he hissed grabbing my ass as I bit my lip. "Fuck Dean, now!" I said as I came hard. "Fuck!" he said stilling as I felt him pulse inside me. "Fucking amazing doll" he panted. I kissed him softly, not wanting to stop touching him. "I could stay like this all night" he whispered looking in my eyes. I nodded. "Me too" I whispered. "I don't want to let you go." I couldn't believe I'd said it, and how I felt about him scared me. He smiled and stood up, still holding onto me. He stepped out of the jacuzzi and carried me into the bedroom, grabbing a towel on his way. He lay me on the bed and started drying me off. It felt so nice I couldn't help but close my eyes. "Sleepy?" he asked lying beside me and pulling the covers over us. He held his arm out and I slid over to cuddle into his chest.

"Tonight has been amazing babe" he said kissing my head. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I knew he was pulling away, getting ready to say goodbye, and I wasn't ready for that. Not yet. "Torrie?" he asked softly. I looked up at him. "I'm not saying goodbye. I won't." he whispered. I couldn't help the tears that were rolling down my face. I blinked, and when I looked at him again he was crying too. "Sleep baby girl" he whispered. "I don't want to" I whispered back to him. "I don't want to miss a second." But no matter what I wanted, my body had other ideas, and soon we were both asleep. We woke a few times in the night and enjoyed each other every time, but each time we did it was more urgent and more needy. After the last time there was no time for sleep, it was time to get ready to part.

I got up and went in the shower. As soon as I was under the spray I let the tears fall. I slid down the wall and curled up. I felt Deans presence before I saw him. I looked up at him and my heart broke some more. He crouched down next to me, tears pouring down his face. He held his arms out and I crawled into them, and we both sat crying in the shower. Eventually we washed and got out, neither of us daring to speak or look at each other. Our bags were packed, and it was time to go. I finally managed to look at him, and it hurt like mad. "I'll carry your bags" he whispered. I managed a feeble smile, not what my heart was feeling at all. We quickly checked we had everything and left the room.

The coach ride to the airport was a quiet one. Seth and Roman kept throwing me concerned looks, and I tried to smile convincingly but judging by the looks they were giving each other I wasn't succeeding. I gave up and cuddled into Dean, breathing him in and enjoying the last minutes we had together. Tracey looked down at us a few times, then cuddled back into Phil. "This is killing her" she said, trying not to cry. "I feel responsible." "Don't" Phil warned. "This isn't your fault. This is nobody's fault. It's all in their hands now. If it's meant to work, it will. We do." She smiled. "Can't deny that" she said kissing him.

We got to the airport and the mood changed again. Now we knew this was really it. The boys checked their bags in, and Tracey and I were given clearance to go to the departure lounge with them. We sat at opposite ends, all making the most of the time we had left together. I could see Layla and the Bella's looking at us concerned. Seth and Roman were talking to Randy but sneaking looks over all the time. Dean and I sat in one seat, hugging and kissing slowly, neither wanting to pull away from the other. But we had to. Their flight had been called. Dean grabbed my phone and put his number in before pressing dial so he had my number too. "I told you it's not goodbye" he whispered. "It's never goodbye. It's see you soon." I smiled through the tears. "You're such a sap Ambrose" I sobbed. He nodded and pressed a few buttons on his phone before holding it to my ear. I looked at him in surprise. "Layla sent it to me" he said smiling. "All 3. Now I have you with me all the time." Layla had videoed me singing last night and sent the videos to him. I looked over at her. "You're welcome" she mouthed before heading to the plane. "I have to go baby" he said looking around. Phil was just walking down the gangway. Dean was the only wrestler left, apart from Hunter who was checking everyone was there. "See you soon." I smiled and kissed him. "See you soon." I said choking back a sob. Hunter looked at me as Dean walked last him. He tapped his head and I knew what he meant. I nodded, and Hunter turned his back and followed Dean out of sight.

I collapsed in a heap on the floor. Tracey was beside me in a heartbeat. "Let it out" she said holding me. I sobbed until I couldn't cry any more. My phone beeped. It was twitter. Seth was busy already. He had posted a picture of Dean sat on the plane, headphones on watching the video on his phone. "No words to express how we're all feeling #missingtorrie #loveyababycakes #takeiteasybabygirl" I showed Tracey and she smiled. My phone rang. I looked at the phone and smiled. "My man is requesting FaceTime" I read, swiping to answer. "I fucking miss you already" he said as soon as I answered. "I do too" Seth said turning the phone so I could see him. "Me three baby girl" Roman said next to Seth. "Guess I'm missed" I smiled. Dean nodded. "We're taking off soon" he said quietly. "Please don't watch us go." I nodded. "I don't think I could take it" I admitted as the stewardess told Dean he had to switch his phone off. "Talk soon baby" he said. "See you soon." I nodded and the phone went dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Tracey and I were on the train, neither of us talking. We had to go back to Birmingham to pick up my car, then drive to Cardiff for hers. "Torrie" she whispered. "Drink?" I shook my head and looked back at my phone. Twitter was full of me and Dean. Smackdown hadn't aired yet, but the buzz from Raw was obvious. My phone vibrated for an email. It was from Hunter. "Remember what I said" I read. "The decision is totally yours. And before you start worrying about Dean, he's asleep finally." I smiled and looked up at Tracey. "He's asleep" I explained. She smiled. "Easy trip for the others now." She said. I nodded, getting back to thinking about Hunter's email.

It took a long 6 hours, but I was finally in my own home. I dropped my bags in the hall and went to curl up on the sofa. I checked the tv and saw Raw was being repeated so I put it on. At least I could see Dean on the tv, if not in real life. I groaned when I realised it was just before the first promo. This was gonna be weird.

After I watched the show I sat and just stared at the sofa. My phone rang so I ran to get it. It was my brother. "My sister the superstar" he laughed down the phone. I couldn't help but smile. "So, kayfabe right?" he asked, obviously on about Dean and I. "I wish" I whispered. "So did you meet everyone?" he asked, starstruck and oblivious to everything I was saying. I'd forgotten how big a wrestling fan he was. "Pretty much" I said getting comfy on the sofa. This was gonna be a long phonecall. About an hour into it my call waiting sounded. "Casper I'm gonna have to call you back" I said quickly. "Deans on the other line." I didn't give him a chance to answer before switching calls.

"Hi honey I'm home" he said smiling at me. I grinned. "I'm glad" I said. "I've hated not knowing if you were ok." "I'm not ok babe" he said quietly. "I feel like half of me is missing." I nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. "So I've taken things a bit further" he said. "I've booked you a plane ticket, to meet the show in Boston in a week. I can't be without you babe." "So that's after the tapings right?" I asked, gulping. He nodded. "I've got a week off after that" he explained. "Creative are making me go AWOL to build up the split." "Ok." I smiled. "I'll be there babe." "I have to go babe" he said quietly. "I'll see you soon." "See you soon" I said as he smiled and ended the call. I quickly fired off a text and went to sort my laundry.

The next few days passed in a blur. I went into work and told them I was taking a holiday and I didn't know when I was going to be back. Most of them had seen Raw so they had an idea why. Saturday night, after a few days of not hearing from Dean, I went out for drinks with Tracey. I told her about the ticket that Dean had bought for me. "Wow!" she said hugging me. "I'm so happy for you! And so jealous!" "Don't be jealous" I said smiling. "I want you to have it." She looked confused. "What?" she asked. I smiled, and finally was able to tell someone my big secret.

Fast forward a few days, and I was sat on a plane. But only 2 people knew I was on that plane, 2 people who had been sworn to secrecy. I was sat in first class, under strict orders not to contact anyone or to let on where I was going. Twitter was a big no no. And yes, it was going to be worth it. When we landed I was let off the plane first. I was met in arrivals, my bags were taken from me and I was chauffeur driven to where I was meeting him. I smiled when the car pulled up and I saw him. He opened up the door and held my hand as I got out. "Good to see you Torrie" he said hugging me. "Are you ready for this?" I nodded, feeling surprisingly calm. "More ready than I've been for anything in my life Hunter." I said, following him in to the arena.

We made it in to his office without being seen. "So, you know tonight's the night" he said sitting down. I nodded. "How do you feel?" "Ready" I admiitted. He smiled and looked at his watch. "It's about an hour away" he said. "Wardrobe, hair and makeup are all coming here and are all sworn to secrecy. The guys know the basic outline, but not the full details. Seth knows what he has to do, and he's been told he has to do it, no excuses." I nodded, knowing full well that Seth wouldn't have agreed if he knew the full details. There was a knock at the door and my original makeup girl walked in. "Hey Torrie" she said hugging me. "It's so good to see you!" I smiled and hugged her back, and as we were hugging my clothes were brought in. Same crop top and tight jeans. I smiled. "Let's get this over with" I said to Hunter. "I need to see my man." He smiled and left me to get ready.

Nearly an hour later I was watching Deans match on a monitor. "It's time Torrie" a crew member said walking in to the office. I followed him out to the gorilla position and carried on watching on the monitor there. I had butterflies but I was determined to do a good job. I watched as Dean's opponent crawled out of the ring after being pinned, and saw how sneakily Roman and Seth got in the ring. As Dean had his back to them they attacked him from behind. "Ready?" Hunter asked. I nodded, took a deep breath and ran out.

I slid under the bottom rope and pushed Seth off Dean. He landed on his ass, shocked. Dean crawled into the corner with his back to me, unaware of who had saved him. Roman stood looking at me in shock. I stood over by Dean, facing Seth and Roman. Seth was shaking his head as he stood up, it was obviously sinking in now why he had been told he had to do it. "Enough!" I yelled. Behind me Dean froze. "Torrie?" he said turning around quickly. The shock on his face was obvious. This was why we had to keep it secret, there was no way he could have acted this surprised. "You ok babe?" I asked, looking back at Dean. He nodded but I could see the confusion in his eyes. I could see Seth moving out of the corner of my eyes. "Stay there!" I said. "Don't you come any closer." "Outta the way Torrie, this doesn't concern you" Roman begged. I shook my head. "Not gonna happen Ro" I said. "You want Dean, you go through me." I walked towards Roman and he took a step backwards. As he did, Seth flew out of nowhere and speared me. "I'm sorry" he whispered before standing up. Roman looked at him in shock, before they both slid out of the ring and walked up the entrance ramp.

Dean was by my side in a heartbeat. I lay with my eyes closed, determined to sell it even though it was nothing compared to the spear Roman had delivered in the gym last week. Medics raced down but Dean waved them away, screaming at them not to touch me. He slid out of the ring and pulled me towards him before picking me up and carrying me backstage.

Replays were being shown when we got backstage. "Put me down" I said kissing him. "I'm fine." He looked at me in surprise and did as I asked. "Nice sell Torrie" Seth said walking over, eyeing Dean warily. "I knew nothing" he said in his defence. "I was just told to spear the person who came to help Dean, we had no idea it was you." "I know" I said hugging him. "I've known about this since my meeting with Hunter last week. And by the way, I spear harder than you!" "You what?" Dean asked spinning me around. "Time to come clean Torrie" Roman said looking at me. I held my hand out and Seth passed me his phone. "Your sneaky mates can explain" I said passing Dean the phone and walking off to catering for a bottle of water.

I was sat at a table by myself when Dean found me. "Sneaky" he said sitting opposite me. "Right now I don't know whether to hug you or spear you myself." "You couldn't do a worse job than Rollins" I smiled. "At least Roman put some feeling into it." "I've seen the videos" he said looking at me. I put my head down. He leaned over and put a finger under my chin, lifting my head. "You were amazing." He said simply. I smiled. Seth ran in. "Twitter is buzzing!" he said hugging me. "We did it guys!" I smiled. "I need to shower" I said standing up. "We've got another promo and then we'll be in" Seth said telling me where their locker room was. I kissed Dean and walked away.

The guys promo was Seth and Roman backstage talking about what had happened. Dean walked in to shot and they shut up. "You" Dean said pointing at Seth. "You speared my girlfriend. What the hell were you thinking? Are you crazy?" "It was meant for you" Seth said simply. "She wanted trouble, she's got it. Now if you don't mind, we're discussing our match, and it doesn't include you." "Believe that" Roman said getting in Dean's face before walking away, followed by Seth. Dean stood watching them go until the director said CUT.

I had just got out of the shower when then boys came into the locker room. "Oh man" Roman said slumping on the sofa. "Where's our girl?" "Shower" Dean said looking at the bathroom door. "I tell you what guys, I didn't know what to do when I heard her voice in the ring. She's fucking lucky I love her or..." "You what?" Seth said. Dean realised what he'd said. "What?" he asked after a while. "I do. I fucking love that girl. "You're such a sap Ambrose" Roman said smiling, and patting him on the back. "It's about time you realised it bro" Seth grinned. "We've all seen it from the start." "Seen what?" I asked walking out of the bathroom. "Nothing" Dean said, warning the others with a glance. "Just some weird film Seth was on about. Seems like I'm the only one not to have seen it." The guys smiled. "You're the last one to see most things bro" Roman said laughing. "Time to go get ready for our match Seth." Seth nodded and hugged me. "See you later babycakes" he said kissing my head. "We missed you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Missed you too my little ninja" I said smiling. Roman gave me a little wave and walked out of the room. Dean quickly locked the door behind them, then sat on the sofa patting the seat next to him. I smiled and sat next to him cuddling him straight away.

"Any more secrets?" he asked kissing my head. "Just one" I whispered looking at him. He looked worried. "You came here to break it off didn't you?" he whispered. I nodded. Then I realised what he meant. "Not us babe" I said putting my finger under his chin and lifting his head. "The Shield. They used me to split you guys up. You're plain stuck with me. I'm going nowhere." "Until you have to go home" he said, pain in his eyes already. "Don't Dean" I whispered. "Don't pull away from me already. I just got here. And if you're pulling away and you want me to leave I'm kinda screwed. I got a one way ticket." He quickly looked up at me. "You what?" he asked. I shrugged. "I have no date to go home yet" I whispered. That was enough for him. Suddenly he was kissing me and hugging me. "You're kinda stuck with me Ambrose" I said kissing him. "I kinda don't give a fuck" he said smiling. There was a knock on the door. Dean groaned and got up to open it. "Sorry to disturb catch up time" Hunter said walking in. "Mate you can disturb anything you like" Dean said shaking his hand. "As long as you don't spring something like that on me again." "If I thought she couldn't take it I wouldn't have done it" Hunter said looking at me. "I watched her mess about in the ring and spear Rollins for the win..." "She what?" Dean spluttered, looking at me. "Oh,they didn't tell you that bit did they?" I asked looking at the floor. "Obviously fucking not doll" Dean grumbled. "Probably because nobody was videoing it" I said pulling his arm. "It was when you were with creative. They were teaching me flips off the ropes and I wanted to wrestle. I had a little match with Seth, that's all, trading clotheslines and near pins, until I speared him. I think I only won because he was in shock!" Hunter gave Dean his phone. "I was in the stands filming" he said as he looked at me. "It was this video that made the decision easy for talent relations." Dean sat down as he watched it. "Can we train her?" he asked Hunter as he gave him the phone back. "Me and the guys, can we train her?" Hunter grinned. "I thought you'd never ask" he said, smiling and walking out


	20. Chapter 20

I sat in an SUV with blacked out windows, stuck in traffic. Roman was driving, Seth in the passenger seat. Dean was in the back next to me, and we were lost. I was cuddled into Dean, drifting in and out of sleep, but basically enjoying being back in his arms. There was no other feeling like it, it was like being home. "There!" Seth pointed. Roman nodded, made a sharp turn and pulled into a parking space. "We're here, in case you didn't guess" Seth said looking back and smiling. I sat up and stretched as Dean looked at me and smiled. "Next time, use the damn GPS" Seth said laughing. "I got us here didn't I?" Roman said defensively, before laughing and getting out of the car. "Eventually" Seth mumbled, following him. Dean pulled me back to him and kissed me. "I still can't believe you're here" he whispered. "Believe that" I said smiling. He groaned. "You spend too much time with Ro and Seth" he said laughing. I kissed him and got out of the car.

I had just picked my bags up when I felt them lifted from my shoulder. "No woman of mine carries her own bags" Dean hissed. "I'm quite capable babe" I grumbled. "I know you are" he said putting his arm around me as we walked into the hotel. "But I like to do things for you." I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see me blush. "Got the key" Seth said when we got in the lobby. Dean nodded and headed straight for the lift.

"Oh man" he said when we got in the room. I laughed. There were 2 beds and a pull out couch. "Quit grumbling" I said dumping my handbag on the couch. "We'll take this, the guys can take the beds." "What?" Dean asked. "I want a bed!" "Thought you might actually like a bit of privacy too" I whispered in his ear. "Fuck yeah!" he yelled. "Ro, Seth, you can thank my woman later. Beds are all yours!" They laughed and went to unpack and change. "Bar?" Dean asked. "Sure" I nodded looking for some clothes. He smiled and grabbed some clothes. I smiled as he just dropped his trousers. "No shame Ambrose" I laughed walking in to the bathroom. I quickly changed into my low rise jeans and crop vest, brushed my hair and went back out to him.

"Damn babe, do we have to go out?" he said smiling. I nodded. "I flew 10 hours to be with you" I reminded him. "I kept it a secret for a week, and when I got here I got speared by Rollins! I need a beer or 6!" He laughed. "You win" he said kissing me. "You've got me wrapped around your little finger Torrie." "Just where I like you Ambrose" I whispered. Seth and Roman walked out. "Ready guys?" they asked. We nodded, Seth grabbed the key and we left.

As we walked into the hotel bar everyone cheered. "Welcome back Torrie!" Layla yelled running over to me. "He's been so grumpy!" "Shut it Layla" Dean warned. She winked at me and went back over to Sheamus. Phil walked over and hugged me. "Kept that secret well Tor" he said smiling. "Storyline depended on it Phil" I said kissing his cheek and sliding him a note. He read it quickly and his face dropped. "You shitting me?" he asked. I shook my head. "She's arriving Wednesday" I smiled. Just as he was about to answer my phone vibrated in my pocket. "Uh oh" I said, reading the screen. "Casper is requesting FaceTime" Dean read over my shoulder. "My brother" I explained. "Huge fan. Obviously just watched Raw. I think I'm officially in the bad books." He grinned and swiped across the screen, effectively answering the call. "Hey Casper" he said waving. Casper nearly dropped his phone. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were doing that?" he hissed at me. "I fell asleep, my phone going mad woke me up! All my mates texting me telling me Rollins speared my sister!" "Sorry about that!" Seth said from behind me. Caspers eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Believe me mate she could take it though. She took a spear from Roman in training. I never would have done it if I had any doubts. This woman is amazing." Casper smiled. "My sister the diva" he laughed. "Don't get carried away Casper" I warned him. "I'm not gonna be wrestling. I've just got this storyline to finish." "I don't care" he said grinning. "You've been in a ring with the Shield!" "It's nothing to write home about dude" I laughed, looking at the guys. "I've shared hotel rooms with them too. Novelty is kinda wearing off now!" He laughed. "I gotta go to bed sis" he yawned. "Ambrose, you take care of my sister." "Top of the list of priorities Casper, I promise." he said smiling. Casper waved and ended the call.

"Nice kid" he said putting his arm around me as we walked to a table. Seth walked over with a tray of beers, then Roman did the same. "Holy shit guys, planning a session are you?" I laughed. "This tray is yours Tor" Seth said sliding it over to me. "What?!" I spluttered. He laughed. "Everyone wanted to buy you a drink. This is the result" he explained simply. I looked up and everyone was smiling. "Thanks guys" I said smiling. They raised their bottles and went back to their conversations. Dean laughed. Seth and Roman guessed what he was on about and laughed too. "Inside joke guys?" I asked grabbing a bottle. "We've got a signing in the morning" Dean whispered in my ear. "Somehow I think someone is gonna be staying in bed while I go to work." I shook my head. "I'm not letting you leave me again Ambrose" I said looking in his eyes. "Never." He smiled. "Good." he said kissing my head. "Now drink up."

It was nice just sitting and talking with the guys. In no time, the trays of beers had been cleared and the guys were yawning. "Let's go" Dean said grabbing my hand. I smiled and stood up. Seth stood up and stretched. "I'm beat" he said standing back as Roman stood up. As we walked out of the bar the guys noticed some fans in the lobby. Seth and Roman quickly lagged behind us and Dean held me up. "Kayfabe" he whispered kissing me. I nodded and winced, walking slowly. When the lift came, Dean and I got in. "We'll take the next one" Roman growled. Dean shrugged and put his arms around me. "Nice sell" he said as soon as the doors closed. I grinned. "Getting used to it now" I admitted. We waited in the corridor for the other guys. Seth had the key so we couldn't get in. When they turned up Seth hugged me. "I've just been called some really rude names" he said pretending to be hurt. "Yeah" Roman chuckled. "You woman beater!" I laughed and walked into the room.

"I am sorry I couldn't tell you guys" I said sitting on the couch. They all nodded. "It's all good baby girl" Roman said kissing my head. "It's an awesome way to build up the storyline. Besides we haven't exactly been honest with you the whole time, showing the videos to Hunter and getting him to watch when we had ring time." I nodded. "There's actually something else" Dean said looking at the guys then at me. "I haven't told the guys yet. Hunter gave us permission to train you." "Fuck yeah!" Seth yelled. "What?" I asked looking at him in shock. "I'm no wrestler Dean!" "Those tapes say otherwise baby girl" Roman said softly. "Just let us try Torrie" Dean begged. "Nobody is saying that you have to become a diva. Let us just see what you can do, how far we can push you." "I can tell you that already" I sighed. "I'm a perfectionist guys. I don't give up until I've done something right. I'm not a quitter." "Right words babycakes" Seth said hugging me. "Now bed. We've got a signing in the morning." I smiled and kissed him and Roman before they went into the bedroom. "Sleep well guys." I said. "Baby girl, for some reason, I think we will" Roman said looking at Dean. The look on his face told me everything. He'd been a nightmare while I'd been gone. I smiled and they shut the door.

"Alone at last" Dean said kissing me. I kissed him back hungrily, moaning when I had to pull away. "What's wrong?" he asked. "This couch isn't going to pull itself out Ambrose" I laughed. He smiled and helped me make up the bed. I couldn't be bothered to search through my bags for pyjamas so I just took my jeans and vest off and got into bed. Dean groaned and got in beside me, kissing me as I curled into him. It didn't take long before our underwear was on the floor. "Fuck" he moaned as he slid into me. "You feel so fucking good Torrie" he whispered. I kissed him as he slid slowly in and out, both of us wanting it to last. "Fuck doll" he growled. "I can't hold out much longer!" I pulled him down to kiss me and wrapped my legs higher around his waist. "Fuck yes!" he moaned. His thrusts got harder and faster and I knew I couldn't hold on. "Now Dean!" I moaned grabbing his ass and pulling him in harder. "Torrie!" He moaned as he came with me. "I need you around babe" he moaned, collapsing next to me and pulling me in to a hug. "You keep me sane." "I'm here" I said kissing him and cuddling in to his chest. I felt him pull the blankets up to cover us and soon I was asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Whispering woke me up the next morning. Dean still had his arms around me but he was sat up talking to Seth and Roman who were sitting Indian style on the floor. "Morning princess" Seth said standing up and kissing me on the head as I stretched. "Morning ninja" I said kissing him back. "Um, excuse me" Dean said. "This isn't exactly how it works! Rollins doesn't get first kiss of the day!" "He does when he's the one holding the clothes I need" I laughed as Seth picked up my top. "Oh you mean this" he said playfully dangling it out of reach. Dean laughed. "Find it funny do you Ambrose?" I said looking at him. "Kinda" he said, nodding. I grabbed the blanket and stood up, wrapping it around myself but leaving Dean completely naked. "Now that's not in the rules!" Dean said grabbing for the blanket. "Oh man" Seth moaned. "Not the nakedness I was hoping for this morning! Ever wish you could unsee things? Prime example right there!" I laughed, grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. "Dean" I called peeking round the door. Naturally all 3 guys looked. I threw the blanket back into the room and locked the door quickly. "I saw boob!" Seth yelled proudly. There was a slapping sound. "Eyes off Rollins!" Dean growled. I smiled and got in the shower.

When I got out the guys were all dressed in their ring gear. "Yum fecking yum" I said eyeing them all up and grinning. "Gonna be the envy of all the little fangirls today!" They all laughed. "I dunno about that Tor" Seth said showing me twitter on his phone. "Off to see the Shield" I read. "Hope Ambrose brings his bodyguard, that girl is HOT! #operationstealtorrie" Dean snatched the phone. "It's times like this I wonder if I should actually use my twitter account" he growled as he read it. "No!" Roman and Seth yelled together. I laughed as I put my hair in a messy bun and grabbed my bag. "Come on" I said ushering him out the door. Seth grabbed the car keys, Roman grabbed the keycard and shut the door behind him.

Seth drove this time, and got us to the shopping centre in record time. He pulled into an underground car park so we didn't need to worry about breaking kayfabe. The guys were greeted by someone from the WWE and told what they had to do. "I'm gonna go do some shopping" I said, tying my hoodie around my waist and kissing Dean. "Wait" he said handing me his Shield hoodie and taking mine. I grinned and tied that one around my waist too. "Get anything you want" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me. "I will" I whispered back kissing him softly. I said bye to the guys and went off in search of shops.

"Man she covered the ass" Dean grumbled as he watched me go. "Wish she'd cover the boobs" Seth grinned, pretending to adjust his trousers. Dean grinned. "Sethy" he said. "You are not gonna spoil my good mood today." Seth smiled. "Let's go do this" he said as they were led to an office. "Guys" the WWE guy said looking at them. "Obviously the buzz is about last nights Raw, which we're still hyping up. So it's gonna be Seth and Roman at one table, Dean at another on his own, at least until Torrie gets back." "She allowed to join me?" Dean asked. The guy nodded. "Hunter was kinda counting on her being there too" he said. "But her appearing halfway through the signing will be ok." Dean nodded and text me the plans. "Let's go guys" he said. They took a deep breath and slipped into character easily.

I could hear the boos for Seth from across the centre. I smiled and pulled out my phone to text Tracey, and noticed I had a text from Dean. "Fucking missing you already" I read. "You've got an hour, they want you here too." "Miss you too you sap" I replied, quickly pressing send then texting Tracey. "Phil's uber excited" I sent her. Next up was Casper. I returned the favour and decided to FaceTime him.

"Hey baby sis!" he answered practically straight away. "Woah! What's that noise?" "Screaming fans" I laughed. "The guys are doing a signing. I'm shopping." "Shouldn't you be with them?" he laughed. "I mean, you're as much a part of the Shield as they are lately." "I've got an hour" I said. "Then I get to go be slagged off by fangirls." "Not gonna happen" he said. "Need your big bro to protect you?" "We did just discuss me being a Shield member didn't we?" I said laughing. "Besides, I can hold my own. I pinned Rollins last week. Speared him." "Now that I'd pay to see" he laughed. "I'll send you the video if you don't post it anywhere" I promised. "I'll get it off Hunter later." "Hunter?" he said, having a fangirl moment of his own. "Triple fucking H? Please tell me you've got his number?" "On speed dial big bro" I laughed. "I better go, shopping on a time limit isn't my style." "Too true baby sis" Casper laughed. "Take loads of pictures, and I'll call you later." "You better" I said ending the call.

Nearly an hour later I was walking back to where the guys were signing, laden with bags. I left them behind the screen and stood listening to what the fans were saying to the guys. One girl made me laugh. "Who's your favourite member?" Seth was asking her. "Um" she said quietly. "If I don't say you will you spear me?" Seth didn't know what to say. Roman was crying with laughter. "No" he finally managed. "Torrie was in the way of something I wanted, that's all. I don't make a habit of spearing girls." I walked a bit further behind the partition and listened in to Deans conversation. He was mainly asking how people were enjoying the show, and the current angle. "My daddy likes your girlfriend" a young boy said. The dad coughed. "Um, yeah, she's kinda hot" he said. Dean laughed. "Indeed she is" he said smiling. "I'm a very lucky guy to have her." I decided to ease the awkwardness by just walking out then. I walked behind Dean and kissed his neck while I waited for the guy to bring me a chair. They hadn't put one out so the fans didn't know I was going to be there. "And here she is" he said as I sat down. "One minute please" he said holding a finger up to the waiting fans. He turned to me and gave me a long lingering look before kissing me slowly. "Missed you doll" he whispered. The place was lit up with camera flashes. "And that's the money making picture right there" Seth said nudging Roman. Roman looked over and nodded.

"How are your ribs Torrie?" a girl asked while scowling at Seth. "They're good" I smiled. "Bit sore, but it'll take more than a spear from Rollins over there to keep me down." Seth put his thumb up to me under the table so the fans couldn't see. Dean had his one arm around me and was signing autographs with the other, while posing for pictures. Every time I tried to move away from the pictures he pulled me back. "They want you in them too, right?" he asked the fans. They screamed in response. Soon security stopped letting people through. "Time to go guys" the WWE guy said. Roman and Seth stood up and walked off, waving to the fans as they left. Dean signed his last autograph and stood up, pulling me up too. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my nose with his. The place lit up with flashes again. "You really have to stop doing that" I whispered. "Nope" he whispered back. "Now I'm really gonna enjoy googling myself. Think of all the pictures I'll get." I laughed and waved as we walked off.

"Fucking yes!" Seth said as soon as we were back in the office. "Fucking awesome signing guys!" They were all patting each other on the back. I just stood and watched them, enjoying it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "I don't like this angle" I text. "It's not working for me, they don't need to split. They just need to get on the same page." I decided to keep Casper happy and send him some pictures. Seth saw me with my camera and started pulling kissy faces at me. Dean and Roman did the same, then Dean pulled me between them all and we took selfies. Seth checked the time. "Man we gotta go" he groaned. "Smackdown tonight." The guys grabbed their stuff and we set off back to the car. We went straight to the arena as the boys were already wearing their ring gear.

"Torrie" Hunter said when we got out of the car. "Can I have a word?" I nodded, kissed Dean and walked off with Hunter after promising the guys I'd meet them in catering. Hunter led me into his office and closed the door. "It works" he said sitting down. I shook my head. "It doesn't" I argued. "The fans don't like it. The Shield are a unit. The split is wrong." "Even if it gives Dean a solo push?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "He's got a belt" I reasoned. "Don't ask me what one, I don't watch this, but he's got one all the same. He's a singles champion within a team. They don't need to split for that to happen, it's already happened." He nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Leave it with me Torrie" he said standing up. I nodded and went to find the guys.

"Who's been a naughty girl then?" Dean asked, smiling as I walked into catering. "Guilty as charged" I smiled sitting on his lap. "Really?" Roman asked looking surprised. "Not even we've been called into the office!" I laughed. "Well don't question the COO's opinion then" I said smiling. "Or you just might find yourself sat in the naughty seat too." "What have you done?" Dean whispered. "Never mind" I smiled. "It's sorted. Nothing will probably come from it so it doesn't matter." He shrugged and kissed me. "Anyway guys" he said smiling. "Back to the conversation we were having. Blow jobs." I groaned and slid off his lap. "Typical guys" I laughed walking off. "Where are you going?" Seth yelled. "We were hoping for a demo!" I flipped him off and carried on walking. "I'm off to find decent conversation" I yelled. "Oh yeah" Dean said smiling to the others. "She's most definitely fitting in now. Walking around on her own? Questioning Hunter? Rewind 2 weeks and tell me she'd be doing this." "Or that" Seth said pointing behind Dean. Roman laughed as Dean turned around. I was sat on Big Shows shoulders and hitting Kane around the head with the guys script for the night. "You're lucky you're cute Torrie" he grumbled as Show put me down. I put the script on the table and walked off again. "Wardrobe, before you ask!" I yelled. They laughed and studied the script. "Hot damn" Dean murmured. "What has that woman of mine done?"


	22. Chapter 22

After wardrobe I headed back to the guys. "What the fuck?" Dean asked as I grabbed his hand. "What are you wearing?" "Nikki's gym shorts" I said pulling them up. "They keep falling down! Anyway, we've got the ring, come on! Balls! I'll meet you at the ring, wardrobe has to have something to fit me!" They laughed and walked off in the direction of the ring. "For someone who didn't want to be trained she sure seems excited" Roman laughed. "She hasn't been to the gym today" Seth reasoned. "Must be having withdrawals." Dean nodded. "It's ok" he winked. "I'll give her a workout later." "Sap" Roman and Seth said together. Dean shrugged and carried on walking.

Wardrobe found me a decent pair of shorts so I thanked them and ran to the guys. They were already in the middle of a match when I got to the entrance ramp so I decided to stretch and then go down to them. I looked down the ramp and smiled. I quickly went into doing a sequence of handsprings, cartwheels and front flips before landing in the splits next to the ring. Dean leaned over the ropes smiling. "Hey beautiful" he said winking at me as I stood up. "Best entrance ever" Seth said smiling. I got in the ring and kissed them all. "Had to find another way to warm up cos my men were hogging the ring" I laughed. "Speaking of your men" Dean said hugging me. "What have you said to Hunter?" I was about to answer when Cody and Dolph walked down to the ring. "Ready to sort this out?" they said to the guys. Roman nodded. I went to get out of the ring to run the steps but Dean stopped me. "Nice try princess" Seth said. "You're involved in his too. Read the script." Dean pulled it out of his pocket. "I can't do this" I said looking up at them. "Yes you fucking can baby girl" Roman said. "That's why Cody and Dolph are here too, we are gonna go through it over and over again if we have to." I nodded, suddenly feeling really nervous. "Relax Torrie" Dolph said smiling. "Hunter showed us what you can do, we're totally comfortable with it all." Cody nodded. "What if we show you a few times and then you have a go?" I nodded and got out of the ring. What the hell had I done?

Everything was finally worked out and I left the guys to their practice while I ran the steps. "Hey Torrie" Randy said as I ran past his seat. I hasn't even noticed him. I smiled and carried on running. After the sixth time of running last him he stuck out his hand and made me sit down. "Hear you've got some influence with the boss man" he said smiling. I groaned. "It sure seems like it" I said stealing his water bottle and draining it. "Seems like I'm paying for it too." He smiled. "From what I've seen, you're more than capable" he said patting my back as I choked. "Tell me that again tonight" I groaned standing up. "I'm gonna go shower. See you later Randy." He nodded and waved as I ran back down the steps. "What was all that about?" Dean asked as I got to the ring. "Nothing" I shrugged looking back at up at where Randy had been sat. "I stole his water, that's all. I'm gonna hit the showers babe." "I'll come with you" he said, starting to get out of the ring. "It's ok babe" I said smiling. "You carry on. I'll be ok. I think I can turn the shower on..." "You turn me on easily enough" he winked. I groaned. "I walked right into that one didn't I?" I said smiling. "Yep" he said grinning back at me. "Now if you'd just back up on it, that would be great!" "Jon!" I yelled. He laughed. "You must be pissed" he said leaning through the ropes and kissing me. "You called me Jon." "I know" I said smiling and kissing him back. "I can't wait to have time off alone with you" he whispered. I smiled. "See you soon" I said walking off to the locker room.

"What do you think, Cody?" Seth asked as I walked up the ramp. Cody nodded. "There's something there" he said. "She picks things up so easily, I'm sure you guys will have no problem training her. She's gonna have something extra, she'll pick different things up from each of you. Seth she'll get the high flying moves, Roman will be brute strength and Dean, well, Dean will be the psycho side!" Dean glared at him, then grinned. "Yep!" he said. "As long as Seth doesn't decide she can be a Pegasus! Last thing this company needs is another girly diva!" "Hey!" Seth yelled. "She'd look awesome with wings!" They laughed. "Times up guys" Cesaro said walking down to the ring. Everyone apart from Seth and Roman got out of the ring, as it was their match they needed to practice for. Dean walked back to the locker room with Cody and Dolph. "Catch you later guys" he said walking into the room. He closed the door behind him, stripped off his clothes and walked into the shower.

"You look so good baby" he growled as he walked up behind me. I shrieked and went to turn around but he kissed my neck and held me against him. "Don't turn around" he whispered playing with my boobs. "How can you be hard already?" I moaned, putting my hands out on the wall to steady myself. He chuckled. "I'm always hard around you doll" he said sliding in to me. "This isn't going to last long, I will warn you now. Watching you in the ring got me so fucking horny. Oh fuck this feels so good!" He grabbed me by the hips and started slamming into me harder as he pulled me back on to him. "Fuck Dean!" I moaned. "Yeah baby" he whispered pulling out and turning me around to face him. He picked me up and slid straight back into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked back to the wall and pushed me up against it. "I need to see your face" he whispered kissing me. "You're so fucking beautiful Torrie, I'm so fucking glad you're mine." "All yours baby" I said kissing his neck and smiling as he moaned. "Fuck yeah" he said thrusting harder. "So fucking close." I managed to slide off him and he moaned. I pointed at the floor and he lay down. I kissed my way up his legs and teased him with my tongue. I carried on kissing up his chest to his mouth as I straddled him and slid down on him. "Fuck!" he hissed grabbing my hips and pulling me down on to him. "Fuck Torrie! Oh yeah babe like that! Faster! Oh fuck, FUCK!" He gripped my hips tightly and held me on him as he came. "You are fucking amazing" he said kissing me. I grinned. "You're not so bad yourself" I said kissing him back. He groaned as I stood up and got back under the shower. He quickly washed me and passed me a towel. "M'lady" he said smirking. "What exactly was ladylike about what just happened?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "True" he said dodging a slap. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out into the room to get my clothes.

Roman and Seth looked up as I walked in. They looked at each other and started clapping. "What a performance!" Seth said, quickly dodging a punch. I bowed, grabbed my clothes, and walked back to Dean. He looked shocked when I slapped him. "Kinky babe" he said winking. "Guess who forgot to lock the door" I said drying myself off. "Oops" he grinned. "Must have slipped my mind." "Course it did." I said sarcastically as I pulled on my underwear. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you" he whispered putting his forehead against mine. "For what?" I asked, confused. "For coming back to me" he said simply. "I'm nothing without you." I couldn't help the tears. "You're everything to me Torrie" he said kissing me. "And don't you ever forget it."

Seth and Roman looked at each other. "Holy fuck" Seth said. "Ambrose has a human side? Who knew?" Roman nudged him as we walked out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna head to makeup" I said kissing them all. "See you in a bit my men." They winked as I walked out of the door. As soon as it was closed they spun to face Dean. "What?" he asked, looking at them. "Have you dropped the L bomb yet?" Seth asked. Dean shook his head. "Came fucking close though" he admitted. "I just think it's too soon to be telling her." Seth shook his head. "She's crazy about you man" he said smiling. Dean nodded. "Feelings more than mutual" he admitted. "Maybe I'll tell her when we're away from this madness for a week." "You going to Vegas?" Roman asked. Dean nodded. "My place has hardly been lived in" he said. "And she'll be the first woman in there. And the last." Seth and Roman smiled at him. "Wardrobe sent us fresh clothes" Seth said, changing the subject. "Thank fuck" Dean said grabbing them. He quickly stripped and put the fresh stuff on. "I'm gonna go find my woman" he said opening the door. "Catch you guys in a bit." They nodded and waved as he walked out.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Dean" Nikki said as he walked past her in the corridor. He smiled. "Nikki" he said suddenly stopping and spinning around. "Have you seen Torrie?" "Just left her at makeup" Nikki smiled. "Dean, she's really nervous about tonight. Brie is with her now but I don't know how much she can do. We've tried laughing and joking with her but she keeps checking the time and groaning. Are you sure she's ready for this?" "She's ready" Hunter said coming up to them. "Good practice Dean. She picked it up easily." Dean nodded. "She really is a natural" he said smiling. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find her and tell her that." Nikki and Hunter said bye and Dean walked off.

My phone vibrated across the table as I was getting my hair done. "Casper you pick the best moments to FaceTime" I said as I answered. He laughed. "Getting diva'd up are you?" he asked watching the girl curl my hair. I groaned. "Watch Smackdown on Friday and you'll find out" I said. His eyes lit up. "Are you gonna be on there again?" he asked. "Fuck you wouldn't believe how wild everyone here is going! Nobody can believe you're dating Dean. Or that you took a spear from Rollins! You're a local hero Tor, the papers are full of it. Speaking of spears, you never sent me the footage of you spearing Rollins." "Oh yeah" I said. "Slipped my mind. Too busy saving Dean from the legions of fangirls..." "And gaining admirers of her own" Dean said slipping in beside me. "Hey Casper, how ya doing?" "Good thanks" Casper said smiling. "What's this about admirers?" Dean laughed and told him about the dad at the signing. They laughed together. "All done Torrie" the girl said as she finished my hair. "I better go Casper" I said standing up. "I'll go find Hunter and get that video for you." He nodded. "Take care baby sis" he said. "Bye Casper" Dean said as we hung up. I cuddled into him and took a picture. He smiled as I sent it to Casper, then posted it on twitter. "Together we are one #teamdearrie #believeinambrose" I tweeted. Seth retweeted it. "Love it Torrie" he wrote. Dean looked at the time. "Let's go find the guys" he said pulling me up. "It's nearly time for their match." I smiled and followed him to where they were making their entrance from.

"Holy shit guys, you're both lucky my man is here" I said walking up to them just as they finished pouring water over their heads. "That was freakishly hot!" They grinned. "Fangirl!" Seth laughed. "Guilty as charged" I said kissing them both. "See you out there guys." They nodded as their music hit, they high fived Dean and walked out. "Come on babe" Dean said pulling me away. "We get the entrance ramp tonight." I nodded and followed him. Cesaro and Jack were waiting for us. They both hugged me. "See you out there" Zeb said as their music started and they walked out.

Dean held me tightly. We watched on the monitor as Zeb did his usual immigrants speech, picking on Roman for his Samoan heritage. Seth pretended to hold Roman back. The Shields music hit again, making everyone look around. "Ready?" Dean asked. I nodded and held his hand. We walked down the entrance ramp as people cheered for us. We went straight to the announce table, taking headsets from JBL and sitting down.

"Our guests on commentary tonight are the United States champion Dean Ambrose along with the beautiful Torrie" Cole said smiling at me. "Welcome guys. how are you feeling tonight Torrie?" "Pretty good" I said looking at him. "I'm a lot tougher than I look, a spear from Rollins is nothing. I've taken harder hits from a 5 year old." JBL laughed. "Dean how do you feel about what happened last night?" he asked. "How do I feel Bradshaw?" he growled. "How do I feel? I feel pretty pissed that Rollins speared my woman. I feel let down that my supposed team mates decided to take the chickens way out and attack me from behind. They know they wouldn't have got a result if I'd seen it coming." "They didn't get a result anyway babe" I said putting my hand on his arm and looking at him. He smirked. "Too right babe" he said. "See, we're stronger than most people give us credit for. Rollins and Reigns are gonna learn that the hard way." I winced as I watched Roman superman punch Cesaro. Cesaro stood back up straight away and laughed at him. Roman let out his roar and speared him. "Roman Reigns is an animal!" Cole was yelling. "He plain speared Cesaro into next week!" "You're such a tool Cole" I sneered. Dean laughed. "I thought we left all the fangirls at the mall today" I said. "Looks like we found one more!" The ref counted as Roman pinned Cesaro. As soon as the bell rang Cole started yelling.

"Oh my goodness" he yelled standing up. "There's Cody and Dolph! What are they doing here? Woah! They're attacking the Shield! Cody Rhodes and Dolph Ziggler are attacking the Shield!" Cesaro rolled out of the ring and was quickly pulled up the ramp by Zeb and Jack. "Watch her" Dean growled at JBL as he took his headset off and jumped in the ring. JBL winked at me and I smiled. "Which side is Dean Ambrose on?" Cole was saying. Dean was just stood in the middle of the ring, watching Cody and Dolph attacking Seth. Roman had been thrown to the outside of the ring and was lying on the floor. Suddenly Dean turned and hit Cody across the head. Dolph quit beating on Seth and turned to help Cody. Seth rolled out of the ring and lay next to Roman. Dean managed to get Dolph off him and over the rope, and I watched as Cody started setting Dean up for the Cross Rhodes. I quickly pulled off the headset and jumped into the ring. Cole was going mad. "JBL you were supposed to be watching her!" he yelled. Cody looked at me and grinned. I ran up to him and pushed him off Dean, pushing Dean to the corner of the ring. "Whatcha gonna do now?" Cody said holding his arms out. I turned away from him and made out like I was going over to Dean, then quickly turned and drop kicked Cody to the floor. I stood up and stood over him. Dean came over to me as the crowd went wild. Cody rolled out of the ring and as Dean hugged me the crowd started screaming louder. "That's twice she's saved him now" Cole was saying on commentary. "Uh oh" JBL cut in. "Rollins and Reigns are in the ring. This can only mean trouble!" Roman was holding his ribs and Seth was rubbing his back. They walked over to us and Dean looked at them warily. Roman and Seth looked at each other and nodded. They put their fists together and looked at Dean. He just looked at them. He went to walk away. "Dammit" he growled, turned around and put his fist next to the guys. The crowd went wild. I stood and smiled at them. "Torrie" Seth called. "You too." I didn't hesitate. I put my fist next to theirs and the music started.

"So the Shield are back on the same page" Cole said as we got out of the ring. "And with a new member too by the looks" JBL said smiling at me as I walked to the barrier with the guys. I waved and waited for Seth and Dean to lift me over the barrier.

As soon as we got backstage we were all jumping around. "Fucking awesome baby girl!" Roman said swinging me around. "Why did Hunter change his mind though? Not that I'm complaining!" "Why don't you ask Torrie" Hunter said, appearing out of the shadows. "You did this?" Dean asked looking at me. I nodded. "I wasn't comfortable with you guys splitting" I said. "I know the fans wouldn't be happy either. Gotta do what's best for business guys." They smiled and all hugged me. We walked back to the locker room in a line. Seth and Dean had their arms around me and Roman walked next to Dean. The backstage camera was in front of us filming. We got to the room, walked in and slammed the door.

About an hour later we were in the car going back to the hotel. Dean looked at all the bags I had from shopping and laughed. "Spend a fortune babe?" he asked. I shook my head. "They gave it to me" I laughed. "I kinda like this fame business!" They all laughed. "Thank god you're driving to Vegas" Roman said looking at us. "Can you imagine the baggage charges on that lot?" "Vegas?" I asked looking at Dean. "Home baby" he said kissing my head. "Home."


	24. Chapter 24

It didn't take long for us to pack our stuff from the hotel. I waited in the lobby with Seth and Roman while Dean went to sort a rental car. "I'm gonna miss you guys" I said hugging them both. "It's never been just me and Dean, you two have always been there too." "This will be good for you babycakes" Seth said hugging me tightly. "And we're gonna miss you too. You're a part of us now, and we wouldn't change it for the world. Just go and enjoy yourself." I smiled through the tears. "Baby girl" Roman said pulling me from Seth and hugging me. "I'm just being silly" I said wiping my eyes. "Strange country and all that. At least with you guys if something went wrong I wasn't alone." "Nothing will go wrong" Dean said behind me. "I understand what you mean, but I promise you, nothing is going to go wrong. I've got the car. I'll load it up and meet you outside." He kissed my head. I smiled and watched him leave.

"Now I feel awful" I groaned. "Now he's gotta think I don't want to be alone with him." "He's fine" Roman said looking me in the eyes. "Trust me, ok, I wouldn't lie to you." I nodded. "I know you wouldn't" I said kissing him on the cheek and quickly kissing Seth. "See you guys in a few days." "Believe that" Roman whispered. I smiled and walked out to Dean. "Is it wrong to miss her?" Seth asked Roman, wiping his eyes. Roman shook his head. "I think it's natural" he said as they walked out to their car. "She's a big part of our lives now." Seth nodded. "Ain't that the truth" he grinned getting into the car.

We drove for about an hour before Dean brought up what he'd overheard in the lobby. "Torrie" he whispered glancing at me sideways. "You know I'd never hurt you, right?" I nodded. "I know babe" I said putting my hand on his. "It's just, this is all new to me. It's all happening so fast. And now I'm in a strange country too where I don't know anyone but they know my name. It's just kinda freaky." He nodded. "I know babe" he said putting my hand to his mouth and kissing it. "But we're gonna be fine. In fact, we're gonna be better than fine. We're fucking perfect." I smiled. "We are" I said kissing his hand. "Sleep baby girl" he said. "We've got a few hours yet." I shook my head. "No, I wanna stay awake with you" I said smiling at him. "Babe, we've got nearly a week" he smirked. "We meet up with the guys on Monday ready for Raw. It's only Tuesday night. Rest now. You're not gonna get a chance to for the rest of the week." I grinned. "Ok" I said, grabbing his hoodie and using it as a pillow. He smiled. "Good girl" he said. "Eyes on the road Ambrose" I said. He saluted, and I laughed. Before long I was asleep.

When I woke up Dean smiled at me. "Good timing" he said as we pulled up in front of a house. "Welcome home." I smiled and stretched. "What time is it?" I asked grabbing my phone. "3am" he said kissing me. I groaned. "This wrestling is gonna be the death of me" I said getting out of the car. He laughed. "I'll grab the bags" he said following me out. "I'm ..." I started. "Not going to argue" he said running around and kissing me. I smiled and hugged him. "The bags can wait babe" I said kissing him. "Let's go home." "It sounds so much better when you say it" he said. He grabbed his keys and walked to the door. "Why do I feel like I should pick you up and carry you over the threshold?" he laughed. "Maybe you should" I said kissing him softly. He scooped me up and pushed the door open as we carried on kissing. He kicked the door closed as soon as we were inside and walked straight upstairs. He pushed a door open, walked in and lay me on the bed. We quickly undressed each other, kissing, moaning and touching each other all the time. "I want you" I whispered, pulling him on to me. He moaned. "Fuck Torrie, I want you too" he said kissing me hard. I wrapped my legs around him and he slowly slid into me. "Slow babe" he said kissing my neck. "We've got all night. Hell, we've got all week. Oh fuck that feels so good!" "Dean!" I moaned. "Oh fuck! Yes!" "Dammit Torrie" he hissed. "You always tip me right over the edge baby girl! Fuck I'm gonna come!" He thrust hard and then stilled, panting. "You are awesome" he said kissing me. "Not so bad yourself handsome" I said kissing him back. We quickly got under the covers and he pulled me towards him. "How nice is it that we don't have to get dressed" he said kissing my head. "You never got dressed anyway" I giggled. "True" he said laughing. "I love it when you laugh. It's the best sound ever. I even said that to the guys." "You really are a sap" I said stifling a yawn. "Sleep" he said cuddling me. I put my head on his chest. "Not gonna argue Ambrose" I said. "Right answer" he said.

I woke up a few hours later, Dean wrapped around me. "Morning" he whispered, kissing my neck. I was about to answer when my phone rang. "Hey Casper" Dean said sleepily answering my phone. "Oh man!" Casper groaned. "I swear if you weren't famous I'd have a major problem catching my baby sister in bed with you!" Dean laughed. "What's up bro?" I asked. "Just checking in" he said smiling. "Where are you anyway?" "Vegas baby!" I said smiling back at him. "We're off until Monday so we've come home for a few days." Dean squeezed me. "I'm still not used to you saying that" he whispered kissing my neck. "Home?" Casper asked. "Do you mean you're not coming back?" "Of course I'm coming back!" I said laughing. Dean froze. "I can't stay here indefinitely Casper" I said. "Hunter sorted things so I can appear on tv, but I'll need to come home." He nodded. "I still can't get used to you going on about the wrestlers I watch every week" he said. "You better bring me something special when you come home." "Such as?" I asked laughing. "A Bella twin?" he said hopefully. "Or 2?" "Don't think Cena or Bryan will be too happy with that" I laughed. "So were you on Smackdown?" he asked. "Just so I know if I need to get the popcorn in for everyone to come around and watch." "Just commentary" I said nudging Dean so he didn't give it away. "But yeah, I was on it." He smiled. "Popcorn and beer it is" he said. "I'll FaceTime you when we're watching." "Ok bro" I said grinning. "I'd better go, I've just woken up and you know what that means." "Jeez Torrie" he said groaning. "You've got the bladder of a 90 year old woman! Take care sis, love you." "Love you too bro" I said ending the call. I took a deep breath and rolled over to face Dean.

He was looking everywhere except at me. "Ambrose" I whispered. He didn't look at me. "Dean, don't. Please. We both know I can't stay here forever. Even though I'd fucking love to! Babe! I'm not going anywhere yet ok?" He finally looked at me. "I need to go check what food is here" he said throwing the covers back and getting up. "Fuck sake Dean!" I yelled as he pulled his boxers on and walked out of the room. I heard him go downstairs. I grabbed my clothes, got dressed and ran after him. He was out the front door before I got there. "Fuck sake!" I yelled as I heard the car engine start. I could hear my phone ringing from upstairs so I ran back up to get it. I couldn't help smiling. Seth was requesting FaceTime.

"Morning ninja" I said walking back downstairs. "Morning babycakes" He said blowing me a kiss. "Uh oh. Why are you dressed and not ravishing Ambrose?" "Did you FaceTime me to hear us having sex?" I asked laughing. "Hey!" he grinned. "It's been a constant sound these last few days! I miss it!" "I get the feeling you're not gonna be the only one missing it" I said slumping on the sofa. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. "This ain't gonna work Seth" I whispered. "Casper FaceTimed me this morning, and we were talking about me going home. Dean has just driven off. Oh fuck, he's only in his boxers!" Seth laughed. "They're used to him doing that" he said smiling at me. "Don't worry babe, it'll be fine." "I hope so Seth" I said. He waved and ended the call. I looked around. Everything was black and white. Black leather sofas faced each other with a black glass coffee table between them. There were black rugs dotted around the floor, a huge mirror with a black frame over a black fireplace. The walls were all white, with pictures of Dean wrestling framed in black. A huge tv was mounted on the wall. I had to admit, it wasn't what I expected at all. I got up and wandered in to the kitchen, smiling when I saw the washing machine. I ran back upstairs and grabbed one of Dean's shirts, quickly changing in to it so I could wash my clothes. I tried not to let the fact that it smelt of him affect me. "Explicit Mox Violence" I read. I grabbed what I hoped were clean boxers and put those on so I could wash my underwear too, then went back downstairs.

Dean still wasn't back. I put the clothes on to wash and started to cook whatever I could find. I decided on bacon, eggs and toast, and was singing along to a song in my head when I sensed him. I turned and he was in the doorway, just watching me. I looked at him and straight away he could see the pain in my eyes. "I'm so sorry baby" he said walking over to me slowly. He hugged me tightly and kissed me. "You look freaking awesome" he whispered. I laughed and gave him a twirl. "Do you like it?" I asked. "It's called, what to wear when your boyfriend drives off with your clothes in the car. Do you think it'll catch on?" "Let's ask twitter" he said grabbing my phone and taking a picture. "Guess who has no clothes #ambroseplaninaction" he tweeted through my account. I laughed. "For the record" he said putting my phone down and walking over to me. "You look fucking hot in my clothes. Seeing you stood there, cooking and wearing my stuff, thats what makes this feel like home." I smiled. "Sit down sap""I said kissing him. "Food is done." My phone beeped. Dean grabbed it and laughed. "Seth never fails" he said showing me the tweet. "Ambrose plan in action? Torrie barefoot in the kitchen? Run girl!" I laughed. "Wherever my man is, that's where I'll be" I tweeted back. He smiled as I put my phone down and starting plating up the food. "I could get used to this" he said sitting down. "Coming home from work to find you in the kitchen, food ready and looking good enough to eat yourself." I smiled and out the plates on the table. "Just one problem with that, Mr Romance" I said kissing his head before walking round the table and sitting down. He looked at me. "What?" he asked. "I kinda work with you" I said smiling. "So if you're coming home from work, chances are I'm coming home with you." "I like that plan too" he said winking.

He sat back in his seat and rubbed his stomach, pushing his plate away. He grabbed my phone and took a pic of the empty plate, tweeting it to Seth. "Damn my woman makes good man food #hungryforsomethingelsenow". He put my phone back down and grinned. I stood up and took the plates to the sink. "Any more surprises?" he asked smiling. I dried my hands and went over to him, straddling him on the chair. "Well" I said kissing him hungrily and putting his hands under my shirt. His eyes flew open. He pulled the shirt off me then kissed me back. He stood me up to take the boxers off me, then took his own off and sat back down, pulling me back on to his lap. He moaned as I slid down on him. This time we didn't speak, kissing constantly and concentrating on moving and enjoying each other.

"That's the kitchen christened" he winked as we got our breath back. "I can't move" I panted. "My legs are like jelly." He grinned and picked me up, carrying me straight upstairs to the shower. "I'll go get the bags from the car" he said kissing me as he out me down. "Can't have my woman running around naked all day. Hold on, what the fuck am I saying?" "Clothes, Ambrose" I said turning the water on. He slapped my ass and ran downstairs. "I hope you put your boxers back on!" I yelled. "Fuck!" he yelled back and I heard the front door slam. I groaned and got in the shower.

When I got out there were bags everywhere in the bedroom. I groaned. "Please tell me I didn't get this much stuff" I said sitting in the bed and looking at it all. Dean chuckled. "I've cleared space in the wardrobe for you" he said kissing me. "And those drawers are all yours." I smiled. "You know you're never gonna get rid of me now don't you" I said kissing him back. "Kinda the plan" he winked. I stood up and started sorting through the bags. Halfway through, Dean went downstairs and came back up with coffee. "Thought my woman might need saving" he said handing me a cup. "My hero" I said sipping it. I put a crop vest and shorts on the bed to wear later, and found my new converse trainers. I quickly put the rest of the clothes away and got dressed. Dean smiled. "Wanna tour?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed some clothes and quickly got dressed, then led me downstairs. "Walk or car?" he asked. "Walk" I said putting my arms around him. He grabbed the house keys and opened the door.


	25. Chapter 25

We walked for ages, arms around each other, acting like any other couple. I had to admit it was nice being away from the other guys and the hectic schedule of the WWE, just spending time with Dean alone was making this worthwhile. We were walking along a busy street when we heard voices behind us. "You ask" one hissed. "No way!" another one hissed back. "He's mean, but she's meaner!" Dean and I laughed. Dean turned around. "Hey, it is him!" the first voice said. "Dean Ambrose!" "What can I do for you guys?" he asked smiling. "Can we get a picture with you?" they asked. "Sure" Dean nodded. "And Torrie too" the other voice said. Dean grinned and pulled me towards him. The fan stood in front of us while his friend took the picture, then they switched places. "Thank you" they said walking off. Dean waved and out his arm back around me. "This arm belongs here" he said, snaking it around my waist. "Well these" I said stopping and putting my finger on his lips. "Belong here." I pulled him down to me and kissed him. "True" he said smiling.

We called into the supermarket for some supplies on the way home. We were just walking back to the house when Dean froze. "Fuck" he growled. I looked and saw the car parked behind ours on the driveway. "Babe, I need you to just go inside the house." he said handing me the keys. "What?" I asked as he handed me the bags. "Please babe" he groaned. "Just do this one thing for me." I nodded and walked past the car, sneaking a glance inside. As I went inside the house and shut the door I heard Dean yelling.

"The fuck are you doing here?" he asked. I couldn't hear the woman's response. Yeah. A woman was sat in our driveway. A woman Dean obviously didn't want there for some reason. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to put the stuff away. The washing was long finished so I put it outside to dry and went to sort Deans laundry out. When I went back downstairs he still wasn't inside. My phone buzzed so I dumped the laundry on the floor by the washer and quickly answered it.

"Seth anyone would swear you're missing me" I laughed. "He is!" Roman said laughing. "Awwww cute" I laughed. "What's up ninja boy?" "Where's Dean?" he asked quickly. "Outside" I said frowning. "What's that look for?" Seth asked warily. "There was some strange car behind ours on the driveway when we got back from our walk" I said sitting down. "Dean told me to go inside, he hasn't come in yet." "Fuck!" Roman growled. "Baby girl, you need to stay inside. Dean knows what he's doing. Trust me ok. Do not go out there." "Roman you're scaring me" I whispered. Seth took a deep breath. "It's his ex" he said. "Complete psycho. They haven't dated for years, how she found out where he lives is a mystery. But she put on twitter this morning how she was going around to get her life back. She stops at nothing Tor, that woman is dangerous. Please, whatever Dean tells you to do, do it?" I nodded. "I promise Seth" I whispered. "Want me to stay on the phone till he gets in?" he asked softly. I shook my head. "It's ok" I said. "I've got stuff to do." "Text me if you need me babycakes." he said. I nodded and we ended the call.

I had Deans laundry in the washer and a pot of coffee on, so I went out on the balcony outside the kitchen to sit and think. Dean still wasn't in, and I was getting really worried. He'd been out there with her for over an hour now. Seth was texting to check on me and he really wasn't helping. My phone rang. Phil. "Hey punk" I answered smiling. "Hey Tor" he chuckled. "Just at the airport waiting for my girl, she told me you gave her your ticket. I can't thank you enough." "Don't thank me" I laughed. "Thank Dean. He paid." Phil laughed. "Her plane just landed" he said. "Just gotta wait now." "You're like a big kid punk" I groaned. "Yep" he said. "Best kid in the world. I'd better go, she's calling me, probably can't see me, I'm not surrounded by fans for once!" I laughed, we said bye and hung up.

I looked back at the door and saw Dean leaning against the frame. The first thing I saw was the red handprint on his face. The second threw me. I looked at him, stood up and pushed past him. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, sliding down it and crumpling in a heap on the floor, tears rolling down my face. I quickly text Seth. "Help me" I sent before turning my phone on silent. I could hear Dean outside the door. "Dammit Torrie" he said banging on the door. He went into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. I quickly grabbed my phone, unlocked the door and ran downstairs. I was out the front door before he even realised I'd gone.

I got outside and I ran. I ran until my lungs burned. My phone was vibrating like mad in my pocket but I let it go to voicemail. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to anyone. I sat on a bench and pulled my knees up to my chest. My phone felt like it was constantly vibrating. Whoever it was wasn't giving up. Seth. I groaned as I swiped across to answer the call. "I'm at the airport babycakes" he said getting into a car. "I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" "I don't know" I admitted. "I just ran Seth. I..." "I know" he said, hushing me. "Babycakes, this is important. What's around you?" I looked around. "Hard Rock cafe" I said seeing it across the road. "I know where you are" he said starting the car. "Go into the cafe babe, I'll be literally 10 minutes. Get a coffee, we'll talk when I get there." "My money is at the house" I groaned. "All I have is my phone." "I'll pay when I get there" he said. "Please. We need to get you off the street." I nodded and went to cross the street. Seth ended the call as soon as I'd got in the cafe. I sat in a booth and pretended to look at the menu. My phone vibrated across the table. Dean. I cut it off. It rang again straight away. I gave up and turned the phone off. He was the last person I wanted to speak to. Just as I looked up Seth slid in across from me.

I crumbled as soon as I saw him. He quickly got up and slid in next to me. He put his arms around me and hugged me. The waitress came to take our order but he waved her away, asking for 5 minutes. She nodded and went. "Hey" I said looking up at him. "I'm so sorry Seth." "Don't you dare apologise" he said looking me in the eye. "You did nothing wrong." "I ran" I whispered. "I had to get away from him." He nodded. "Has he called you?" he asked. I nodded. "Switched my phone off" I said. "I've got nothing to say to him. Have you spoken to him?" He nodded, looking pained. "I got on the first plane" he said. "I promised you everything would be ok. I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault he's a giant ass" I said smiling. "Come on" he said holding my hand. "I'm not going back there Seth" I said quickly. He shook his head. "I've got a hotel" he said. "Let's get you out of sight." I nodded and followed him to the car.

His phone rang as soon as we got into the hotel room. "Hunter" he said answering it and walking into the bedroom. He walked straight back out and handed it to me. "Hello" I whispered. "How are you?" Hunter asked quickly. "I'm ok thanks to Rollins" I said smiling. Seth grinned and put his arms around me. "Good" Hunter said. "Give me Seth." I gave the phone back to Seth. "Hey man" he said. "Yeah, Roman headed straight there. Haven't heard from him yet. Will do. Ciao." He hung up and put his phone on the table.

"Who was she?" I asked, looking at him. He slumped on the sofa. "Her name is Hellena" he sighed. "And she's nothing but bad news. Dean doesn't really speak about her, just says it was all a big fucked up time in his life." "Well she obviously has some hold over him" I said sitting next to him. He put his arm around me and kissed my head. "We never thought this would happen" he whispered. "I guess with all the publicity you and Dean have been getting it was inevitable really." His phone buzzed. "Roman" he said answering it. "Yeah I got her. He's what? He did what? Shit. No it's off. Yeah we've spoken to him. No, don't leave him. Yeah we'll stay here tonight. K bro, see you tomorrow." He ended the call and looked at me.

"Roman is with Dean" he said taking a deep breath. "He's been drinking. Not a pretty sight. He's gonna stay with him tonight and meet up with us in the morning." I nodded, looking at the time. It was only 8pm but I was beat. "Tired?" Seth asked reading my mind. I smiled and nodded. He kissed my head and I stood up, walking into the bedroom. I walked back out just as quickly. "Um Seth" I laughed. "What?" he asked. "1 bed" I said. He groaned. "You take it" he smiled. "I'll sleep on the couch." I shook my head. "It's ok" I said. "I don't mind sharing." "Gimme 5 and I'll be in" he said. I nodded and went back into the bedroom. I had just taken off my vest and shorts and slid into bed when he came in.

"You sure about this?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He stripped to his boxers and slid in next to me. He kissed my head and put his arm around me. I gasped as his fingers brushed my side. He started drawing circles on my side with his fingertips, giving me goosebumps. I turned to face him. His eyes were dark as he looked at me. Suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me softly. I put my arms around him and ran my fingertips up and down his back. He moaned into my mouth. "Fuck Torrie" he whispered, putting his forehead against mine. "Feel what you do to me" he said taking my hand and putting it down his boxers, moaning as I stroked him. He undid my bra, moaning as he took a nipple into his mouth. "Seth!" I moaned, arching my back. He moaned and slid my lacy underwear off, slowly sliding a finger into me. I started pulling his boxers down when he growled and quickly slid them off himself. I flipped him onto his back and kissed my way down his chest, before slowly taking him into my mouth. "Fuck!" he hissed, clawing at the bedsheets. He put his hand in my hair and pushed my head down on him further. "Woah!" he said pulling me back up to kiss me. He lay me on my back and kissed his way down my body before sliding a finger in and teasing me with his tongue. I ran my fingers through his hair, moaning as he moaned against me. "Fuck Seth!" I moaned as his finger hit my sweet spot. "Come undone for me Torrie" he begged. "Come for me baby girl." He slid his finger in and out faster and faster, and my world exploded. "Fuck!" I screamed. He quickly moved up my body and slid into me. "You feel so fucking good" he whispered as I wrapped my legs around him, raising my hips to meet his thrusts. "Fuck me Seth" I begged, willing him to go harder. He growled and went up on his knees, putting my legs over his shoulders and gripping on to the headboard. "Fuck yes!" I screamed grabbing his ass and pushing him in harder. "Fuck that feels so good! Harder Seth, oh fuck I'm gonna come! Fuck!" He carried on thrusting hard as I came hard. He pulled out and I took him in my mouth again. He moaned and made me get on my knees, positioning himself behind me. He slapped my ass as he slid into me, grabbing my hips and pulling me back onto him. "Fuck Torrie I'm gonna come" he moaned pounding harder. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to kiss him as he thrusted hard. "Fuck!" he moaned into my mouth as he came. We collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed. He pulled me towards him and kissed me hard. "Whatever happens" he said looking in my eyes. "Dean will never know about this." I nodded, closing my eyes at the mention of his name. "He fucked her today, didn't he?" I whispered. Seth moaned. "Yeah" he whispered. "I'm so sorry." "I knew." I said. "As soon as I saw the hickey on his neck, I knew." "Shhh baby girl" he said hugging me. "Sleep now. We'll sort this whole mess tomorrow. " I put my hand on his chest and cuddled into him. I was asleep in no time.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke before Seth the next morning. I managed to get out of bed without waking him, watching him sleep as I quickly got dressed. I walked out of the bedroom, grabbed my phone and slipped out of the hotel room. As soon as I turned it on it went mad with voicemails and text messages. Most of them were from Dean, they were deleted straight away. A voicemail was off Tracey, begging me to phone and let her know I was ok. I quickly text her, then went through my contacts and hit dial. He answered practically straight away.

"Baby girl" he whispered. "You ok?" "I'm on my way to the house Roman" I said walking out of the hotel. "Can you let me in?" "Sure" he said. "Do you know where it is?" "I know the general direction" I said. "I'll see you soon." I ended the call and concentrated on walking. It took me about half an hour, and when I got near I could see Roman waiting outside. He saw me and ran down to me, picking me up and nuzzling my neck. "How are you?" he asked. "I'm ok" I said. "How is he? Actually, don't answer. I really don't care how he is. I'm just gonna grab my stuff and I'm outta here." He put me down and I walked into the house, stopping dead in my tracks as soon as I was inside.

Dean was sat on the sofa facing the door, his head in his hands. I quickly ran upstairs, grabbing my bags and filling them as soon as I got in the bedroom. I checked I hadn't left anything behind and was on my way out of the door when Dean appeared. I pushed past him and he grabbed my arm. "Get your fucking hands off me" I hissed shrugging him off and running downstairs. I dumped my bags and ran out on to the balcony to grab the washing I'd done yesterday. When I went back to my bags Dean was there, but so was Roman. I quickly put my clothes in a bag and grabbed the rental keys. "What about me?" Dean asked looking surprised. "How am I getting to the next show?" "What about you?" I asked looking at him. "I don't give a flying fuck how you get there. I won't be there. Why don't you ask your driveway fuck buddy?" He winced as my words found their target. I pushed past Roman and went to load the car.

"Where are you going?" he asked following me. "Memphis" I said slamming the car door. "Driving?" he asked. "Torrie you must be fucking crazy! That's like 1500 miles!" "At this moment I really don't fucking care Roman" I said starting the engine. "I'm gonna stay with Tracey and Phil, then fly home from there." "Is that what you really want?" Roman asked, looking me in the eyes. "Don't, Roman, please" I begged. He took a deep breath. "Check in regular ok?" he said kissing me. I nodded. "Bye Roman" I said, backing out of the driveway.

Not long into the drive my phone rang. "Hey Seth" I said putting him on loudspeaker. "Where are you babycakes?" he asked softly. "On the road" I said. "I've been to the house and got my stuff, I'm on my way to Memphis now." "Swing by the hotel and pick me up" he said quickly. "I'll share the driving. Please?" I groaned. "Seth I need to be by myself" I said. "No!" he said quickly. "You just think you do. I'll leave my car for Roman and Dean. Come get me." "Ok" I said. "Get outside, I'm already there." I ended the call and waited while he left the car keys at reception for Roman to pick up. He jumped in the passenger side and I quickly drove off.

"Are we ok?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "I'm not gonna lie and say I regret it if that's what you're waiting for Seth" I said, glancing at him sideways. His mouth opened in shock. "You're not?" he stammered. I shook my head. "I don't regret a single minute of it" I said. "In fact, I think I'd probably do it again. But it can't happen again. It's not fair on either of us." He nodded. "I understand" he said smiling. "It happened. Once in a lifetime thing." I nodded. We both went silent for ages. My phone rang again. "It's Dean" Seth said looking at me. "Answer it" I said. He answered it and put it on speaker.

"Where the fuck are you?" he hissed. "None of your fucking business Dean" I yelled back. "I'm not your problem anymore. Forget me, I'm outta your hair." "You were never a problem" he whispered. Seth just looked at me. "Well excuse me for getting the completely wrong impression" I said nastily. "I wasn't a problem, is that why you fucked Hellena's brains out in the driveway while I did your fucking laundry?" Seth winced. "You know who she was?" Dean asked quietly. "Hell fucking yeah" I said. "Google is a wonder tool. I hope you're fucking happy with her Dean." "I'm not with her Torrie!" he groaned. "Well apparently she thinks you are. Check your twitter." I nodded at Seth and he ended the call. "Twitter?" he asked looking at me. "Check mine" I said sighing. He clicked the icon on my phone and froze. Hellena had posted pictures of her and Dean in the car yesterday. "#lovebackontrack" was the caption. "Torrie I..." he started. "Don't Seth, please" I said, my voice breaking. "Pull over" he commanded. I did as I was told, switching the engine off. He pulled me to him, holding me tight. "I'll drive for a bit" he said taking his seatbelt off. "We're gonna need a motel for the night too." I nodded, looking at him. He got out of the car and I slid across into his seat.

"You ok?" he asked, putting his seatbelt on. I nodded. "Thank you Seth" I whispered. He smiled and leaned over, aiming to kiss my head, but I looked to see what he was doing. His lips brushed mine and we both moaned. It was the most tender kiss ever. "We better make a move" he said eventually breaking the kiss. I nodded and leaned back in my seat. He started the car and started driving again.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled after checking twitter. Roman had had enough. "Fuck you Dean!" he growled standing up. "You fucked this up, nobody else. Just couldn't keep it in your fucking pants could you? Don't fucking expect sympathy from me. Or Seth for that matter. You've gone too far this time. You can be the one to explain this to Hunter." He got up and walked outside, sitting on the driveway.

Dean grabbed his phone as soon as it started ringing. "Torrie?" he whispered. "Guess again loverboy" Hellena laughed. "What the fuck have you done?" he yelled. "Oh come on Jon" she laughed. "It's not as if I did it on my own, is it? You were there too!" "I will never be there again" he growled. "I need Torrie. I want Torrie. I fucking love Torrie. I don't want you. I never wanted you." He hung up and threw his phone at the wall. Roman came running in after hearing the crash. "Hellena" Dean said, pointing at the pieces of his phone and the dent in the wall. Roman groaned. "As much as I want to really cave your face in right now" he said sitting down. "I can't help but feel like this is all part of some bigger plan on Hellena's part. I think we need to get you out of here." Dean nodded. He suddenly burst into tears. "Fuck Roman, what have I done?" he sobbed. "Honestly?" Roman said. "You've fucked up the greatest thing that has ever happened to you, and probably fucked things up for Torrie at work. She's on her way home Dean." "No" Dean said quickly. Roman nodded. "She's with Seth now," he said. "She's going to spend time with punk, then going home. Hunter knows." "Is she doing the taping Monday?" Dean asked. Roman nodded. "Yeah" he said. "So you've got Monday to sort this. And make sure you do. Nobodys gonna thank you for fucking this up."

I was driving while Seth phoned motels. "Bingo" he said putting his phone in his pocket. "Take the next exit, it's about 5 minutes away." I nodded and did as he said. He directed me to the car park and I cut the engine. Seth got out and grabbed our stuff. "Do I really need it all?" I asked laughing. "Probably not" he shrugged. "But I wouldn't leave it in the car either." I nodded and followed him into the motel.

I smiled when we got in the room. "2 beds" I laughed. "Nicely done Rollins." "Damn" he laughed hugging me. He kissed my head. "You ok babycakes?" he whispered. I nodded. "I'm gonna go shower" I said kissing him. He nodded and watched me go into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Come with me Seth" I whispered. He groaned and was behind me straight away. He pushed me up against the door and was kissing me hard. He pulled my top over my head and unbuttoned my shorts, sliding them down my legs along with my underwear. My bra followed and he moaned as he ran his hands up and down my sides. "My turn" I whispered, undressing him. Seth reached behind him and started the water. He picked me up and carried me under the spray. He moaned my name as he slid into me. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him hard. "Oh Seth" I moaned. He put his forehead against mine. "Torrie I want you so much" he whispered. "Please Seth" I whispered. "Take me to bed." He nodded, stopping the water and grabbing a towel. He wrapped me up and carried me in to the bedroom.

"No answer" Roman said as Seth's phone went to voicemail yet again. "That's both phones. Must be out of range." Dean nodded. "How am I gonna make this better?" he asked. "Shes never going to speak to me again." "She has to, for work" Roman said. "Scripted words Ro" Dean snarled. "We've got to pretend to have a romance going on and really she hates my fucking guts. And before you ask, no, I don't blame her. Fuck sake. I don't even like Hellena!" "So what's the excuse?" Roman yelled. "Can't be that Hellena was just there, because Torrie was inside the fucking house!" "I don't know" Dean whispered. "Maybe Torrie is too good for me. Maybe I belong with Hellena. Skanks and ho's all the way bro." Roman shrugged. "Maybe you do." he said standing up and walking out.


	27. Chapter 27

Seth smiled. "2 beds and we still only use one" he said kissing my head. I laughed. "You shouldn't be so irresistible then" I said kissing his chest. He groaned. "Torrie, what are we doing?" he whispered. "I don't know Seth" I admitted. "But I'm enjoying it, whatever it is." "And Dean?" he asked. "Dean brought this on himself Seth" I whispered. "He screwed her when we were together. As far as I'm concerned, I'm single now." "You're hurting Tor" he said. "You love him, anyone can see that." "Yeah Seth" I agreed. "You're right. I love him. But I'm getting over him more and more every minute. He cheated on me Seth. What am I meant to do? Tell him it's ok? He fucked her in the driveway while I was in the house for fuck sake." I got up and grabbed my clothes. "I'm gonna get Phil to pick me up" I said. "You should just go on without me. It's probably better this way." He froze. "I don't want to lose you as a friend Torrie" he said sitting up. "You won't" I said smiling. "Seth you're the best friend I could ever wish for. I love you to pieces. But this is gonna end up hurting both of us. We need time apart." He nodded. "I'll let you phone punk" he said getting up.

An hour later he was gone. I lay on the bed and cried. I hadn't phoned Phil, I didn't want to cut into his time with Tracey, they hardly saw each other as it was. I went to reception and paid to stay until Monday morning, then went back to the room. I managed to get a flight to Memphis first thing Monday morning, which would leave me plenty of time to get to Raw. Seth phoned me but I let it go to voicemail. I really didn't want to speak to anyone.

I slept most of Thursday. I didn't move from the room, just curled up in the bed and watched tv or stared into space. I hated to admit it to myself but I missed Dean. I ignored text messages and didn't even check twitter. I was in my own little bubble, and I liked it that way.

I was lying in bed Friday when Casper FaceTimed me. "Hey big bro" I said, trying my best to smile. "Hey diva" he grinned. "The gangs all here, say hi." "Hi guys" I said smiling. "So what's up?" "Smackdown is airing" he said. "Seth and Roman are on their way to the ring." "Ah right, I forgot" I said smiling. "Babe you look awful" Casper said suddenly. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Just coming down with something" I said. "Here you come!" he yelled excitedly. "Sis you look amazing! I'm just gonna stand the phone up so you can watch with us ok?" I nodded and the next thing I saw was the tv. The camera kept catching me and Dean sat at the announce table. When Cody and Dolph ran down I sat up, knowing what was coming next. I heard Dean tell JBL to look after me and the thud as his headset hit the table. As soon as Cody grabbed Dean I prepared myself for what was going to happen. "Holy shit" I heard one of Casper's friends say. Then the drop kick happened. "Is she really your sister?" someone asked Casper. I laughed, and Casper remembered I was on the phone. "Ooops" I said smiling. "Forgot about that bit!" Casper grinned. "I bet you did!" he laughed. "So where's my fave brother in law?" "Gone to hunt food" I said grimacing. "Can't stomach it huh?" Casper asked. "That obvious is it?" I asked. He nodded. "Get well soon sis" he said ending the call. "If only it was that simple" I mumbled and put the phone on the bedside table.

Tracey grabbed Phil's phone off the bedside table. "It's Seth" she said passing it to him. "Yo Seth" he said. He looked at Tracey and frowned. "I didn't pick her up. No,we haven't heard from her. Seth, what the fuck is going on? He did what? Fucking idiot! Leave it with me, I'll get hold of anyone I can think of." He hung up at looked at Tracey. "We have a slight problem" he said running his hands through his hair. "Ambrose fucked up big style. Seth left Torrie on Thursday and nobody has heard from her since. She's not answering her phone. She told Seth she was phoning me to pick her up, we both know that didn't happen." "What the fuck has he done to her?" Tracey asked. Phil looked at the floor. "Screwed his ex" he said slowly. "In the driveway of the house while Torrie was inside." Tracey quickly grabbed her phone. "Straight to voicemail" she said. "Where the fuck is she?" Phil grabbed his phone and went through his contacts. "Randy" he said when someone answered. "Yeah, good mate. Listen. Have you heard from Torrie? No? Ok, thanks mate." He hung up. Tracey was crying. Phil out his arms around her. "She'll be ok" he whispered.

Saturday morning I decided it was time to stop feeling sorry for myself. I went for a walk, leaving my phone in the room. I still wasn't up to facing the real world. I went and sat by the pool with a magazine, enjoying being in the sun. I lay on a lounger looking up at the sky, watching the frequent planes, and wishing I has the guts to just phone Hunter and go home. Home. Vegas was supposed to be my home, with Dean. Now the last thing I wanted was to go back to that house. I finished the magazine and went back to the room.

"Has anyone heard from her?" Roman asked Seth as he walked in the hotel room in Memphis. Seth shook his head. Dean glared at him. "Why the fuck did you leave her?" he growled. "Why did you fuck your ex in plain sight?" Seth countered. "She told me she was phoning punk, guys. I thought she had! I'm not psychic!" "We're not blaming you" Roman started. "Speak for yourself!" Dean yelled. "I am totally fucking blaming him!" Seth glared at him, then flew across the sofa at him. He grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the mirror, smashing his head against it. "See that poor excuse for a man there" he yelled. "That's who's to blame for this. Every single fucking bit of it." He grabbed his phone and walked out. Dean looked at Roman. "You just gonna let him do that?" he asked, rubbing his head. "Pretty much" Roman shrugged. "If I'd done it your head would have gone through the wall. You need to have a long hard think about things bro. And stop blaming everyone else. This is totally your mess." He grabbed a key and went after Seth.

Seth was sat on a wall in the car park, talking on his phone. "Ok" he sighed. "If you hear anything let me know? Thanks dude." He ended the call and looked at Roman. "Phil" he explained. "They haven't heard anything. Nobody has heard from her in 2 days. Where the fuck is she Ro?" Roman sighed and sat down. "I don't know Seth" he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't blame her if she jumped on the first plane home. But she hasn't done that." "What makes you so sure?" Seth asked, frowning. "Look" Roman said. "Think about it bro. She cares about the fans too much. She knew they didn't want the Shield to split and she sorted it. The last thing she would do is run away from them without seeing this storyline through. She's the fourth member of the Shield now. Plus, Hunter hasn't told us about a script change. She'll be there." "I hope so" Seth whispered. "You're really close to her aren't you?" Roman said, looking at him. Seth nodded. "There's just something about her" he said. "She's like one of the lads now. She's not a girly girl. I feel like we're all on the same wavelength." Roman nodded. "She's a good friend to all of us" he said standing up. "And if Dean has fucked this up there'll be a load of people who will never forgive him."

Sunday morning after my shower I was brushing my hair when I happened to glance in the mirror. I didn't even look like myself. I hasn't really slept since Thursday, just lay in the bed praying for sleep that rarely came. The bags under my eyes were evidence of that. Makeup was gonna love me. I put my hair in a messy bun and quickly put concealer under my eyes. At least I looked slightly more human now, not like a cast member from the Walking Dead. I went down to reception to grab a few magazines to pass the day. "Would you like breakfast?" the receptionist asked. I suddenly realised I hadn't eaten since breakfast with Dean on Wednesday. "Could I just have some toast?" I asked. She nodded. "Would you like it sent to your room?" she asked. I shook my head. "Think it's time I started facing people" I said smiling. "I hope you don't mind me asking" she said nervously. "But aren't you Torrie?" I smiled and nodded. "Guilty as charged" I said. "You weren't working when we checked in were you?" She shook her head. "We?" she asked. "Is Dean here too?" I shook my head. "I was driving with Seth" I said sitting down. "Oh my goodness he's my favourite!" she said grinning. "Yeah" I said smiling. "We get that a lot. He's a sweetheart." "So are you two together?" she asked, confused. "I thought you were with Dean. Or was that kayfabe?" "Your guess is as good as mine on that one" I groaned. "I follow you both on twitter" she admitted. "You've been pretty quiet these past few days. Dean doesn't use his anyway but if you type in his name suddenly it's full of pictures with him and this weird Hellena chick. Seriously, she looks old enough to be his gran!" I couldn't help but laugh.

I stayed in reception until her shift ended. She was good to talk to, and talking about everything apart from Dean really helped. She asked for my autograph as she was leaving. I smiled and signed one for her, then went back to my room to pack. She had booked me a taxi to take me to the airport in the morning, and I was determined to sleep before then. I set the alarm on my phone for 3am and got into bed. I didn't turn the tv on, I was hoping to be bored to sleep. Suddenly my phone started vibrating all over the bedside table.

"It's ringing" Randy said to Phil. They were sat in the bar of the hotel in Memphis, getting ready to go to do a house show. "Randy" I answered. "Where the hell are you?" he growled. "Look" I sighed. "I'm good. That's all you need to tell anyone ok?" "Ok" he said grudgingly. "But that's not gonna stop me worrying Tor. Call me later?" "Ok" I agreed, hanging up. "She cut me off" he said turning to Phil. "Tracey!" Phil yelled across the bar. Tracey looked up from her conversation with the Bella's. "Randy just spoke to Torrie, she's ok." Tracey smiled and gave Randy a thumbs up.

"Orton" Dean hissed from the table behind Tracey. "Of all the fucking people she answers the phone to it had to be him!" "Shut up Dean" Roman growled. "What, did you think she'd answer to you?" Dean put his head down. "Just be fucking grateful someone has spoken to her" Seth whispered standing up. "Time to go." They all stood and walked out to the car.

Hunter met them in the arena. "Guys" he said. "Obviously Torrie isn't here tonight. If you're asked, the official line is she landed badly on her ribs after kicking Cody on Smackdown, injuring them again after Seth's spear." "And the unofficial line?" Seth whispered. "Well" Hunter said looking at Dean. "The unofficial line is that we plain haven't got a fucking clue where she is." "Orton" Dean mumbled. "He's spoken to her." Hunter nodded and went to find Randy.

I kept my word and phoned Randy about 11pm. I still couldn't sleep. "Torrie" he breathed down the phone. "I didn't think you'd call." "I nearly didn't" I admitted. "The last thing I want to hear about is Dean ok? So how did the show go?" "Awesome" he said smiling. "The Torrie chants were wild, especially when the Shields music hit. And then, when you weren't there, they got louder. Where are you?" "Randy" I groaned. "I'm safe ok? You don't need to know where to know that I'm ok. I'm flying out in the morning. Time to go home. As much as all this has been an experience I don't want to forget, forgetting it is kinda high on my list of priorities right now." "I'm not gonna pretend I don't understand" Randy said. "Oh, Hunter asked me about you earlier. Dean told him I'd spoken to you." "I'll call him now" I said. "Night Randy." I ended the call and took a deep breath before calling Hunter.


	28. Chapter 28

Monday passed in a blur of secrecy and travelling. A car met me at Memphis airport and took me to the arena hours before the stars were scheduled to arrive for the taping. Hunter met me in his office, but couldn't stay long in case anyone asked where he was. I was officially on lockdown until the show.

Dean was sat in the back of the car, drumming his fingers on his legs. "Would you quit that already?" Seth growled from the front passenger seat. Dean stopped immediately, knowing that Seth was worried too. "Ready for a quick script change?" he asked. "Is that how much credit you give Torrie?" Seth asked spinning round in his seat to glare at Dean. "You think she'd fuck us all over to get at you?" Dean shrugged. "Face facts guys, she won't be there." he said, and looked out the window.

Tracey was walking round backstage when the guys got to the arena. Dean looked at her, put his head down and walked straight in to the locker room. "Have you spoken to her?" Seth asked Tracey. She shook her head. "As far as I know Randy is the only one who has" she sighed. "But at least someone has." Roman nodded. "Look" he said to her. " I know we've never really spoken in all the time you've been with punk, and I think if it wasn't for Torrie fitting in with us pretty much straight away then we probably still wouldn't have spoken. But we all care about her. She's like family to us now. We're just as worried about her as you are." Tracey nodded. "You guys always scared me" she admitted. "I was always scared to talk to you. But Torrie, I don't know. Maybe it's because she doesn't watch wrestling so she doesn't know your screen persona. But then again, she always gets on with everyone. I just wish I knew where she was." Roman nodded and followed Seth into the locker room. Tracey walked off to find Phil.

An hour before the show, wardrobe and makeup came to Hunters office. He made his excuses and left them to it. "Damn Torrie" the makeup girl said. "I'm gonna have my work cut out here." "Sorry" I said looking down, trying not to cry. The wardrobe girl took one look at me and ran to get a belt, mumbling something about there being "a snowballs chance in hell" of my trousers staying up. "Backstage gossip says he cheated" my makeup girl said, sitting across from me. I nodded. "Babe, you look like hell" she said. "The weight has dropped off you." "Haven't really eaten" I shrugged. "Or been to the gym." She nodded. "Let's get you gorgeous again" she said standing up. I smiled and let her do what she needed to do.

"Hunter!" Dean yelled down the corridor. Hunter turned around and walked up to him. "Yes Ambrose?" he said. "Um" Dean said looking at the floor. "I was wondering when we get our new script for tonight?" Hunter frowned. "New script?" he asked, puzzled. "Why would you need a new script guys?" Seth and Roman looked at Dean. "Well, Torrie" he gulped. "What about her?" Hunter asked, enjoying dragging it out of him. "Well obviously she ain't here, so what happens?" Dean said. "What are you talking about Ambrose?" Hunter asked frowning. "Torrie is here." He smiled and walked off.

"Five minutes Torrie" a crew member said through the door. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. Makeup had worked wonders, but it was wardrobe that shocked me. Instead of my crop vest, they had cut a tactical vest down to the same size and I had to wear that instead. I had black trousers and combat boots. My hair was tied back at the nape of my neck. "I look like a mini Seth" I groaned opening the door and walking to the crew member. "Fuck, you look mean!" he said smiling. "Let's go" I said looping my arm through his.

The guys were stood waiting to make their entrance. Dean was getting on their nerves, he couldn't keep still. "If she's here, where is she?" he growled. I walked up to Seth and gave him a huge hug. "Hey mini me!" he said hugging me back tightly. "I'm so sorry" I whispered. "Not now" he said. Roman kissed me, winking as I looked at him. The music hit. I took a deep breath and watched as Roman, then Seth walked out. I followed Seth, with Dean behind me. Seth and Roman helped me over the barrier and we got in the ring. The match was Dean and Seth against the Real Americans. Roman and I were gonna be outside the ring. Cesaro and Jack were already at ringside. Roman held the ropes so I could get out of the ring. I waited for him and jumped down, standing next to him. The ref called for the bell, and Seth and Jack started the match.

"You ok baby girl?" Roman whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded, making out like he'd said something about the match. "Come on Seth!" I yelled banging on the ring. Dean was looking at me but I pretended not to notice. Seth tagged Dean in and quickly got out of the ring. Jack tagged in Cesaro and they double teamed on Dean. Dean grimaced, something had gone wrong. He was in the middle of the ring holding his ribs. Dean was scheduled to get the win but not yet, but I knew he couldn't take what was meant to happen next. Cesaro ran from one side of the ring, springing off the ropes. He was meant to land on Dean, but something was really wrong with Dean. There was no way I could let that move happen. "Impro" I said to Roman. As Cesaro launched himself off the ropes I grabbed his feet so he fell. He stood up and leaned over the ropes at me. I held my hands up. "Not my fault you can't run Cesaro!" I said. Dean grabbed him from behind and rolled him up, getting the pin. The ref called for the bell and we all got in the ring. Dean stood up, obviously in pain, and the ref raised his and Seth's hands. We all put our hands in the middle of the ring and looked at each other. Deans eyes were full of pain, and I knew it wasn't just because of his ribs. I turned and got out of the ring, followed by Seth, Roman and Dean. Seth and Roman helped me back over the barrier and we made our way backstage.

"Nice save baby girl" Roman said. I smiled and looked at Dean. "Medics" I said. "That's not right. Swagger landed on you wrong." "How did you see that and we didn't?" Seth asked. I shrugged and walked off. "Torrie!" Dean yelled. I turned around. "Thank you." he said simply. I nodded and went back to Hunters office. He was sat behind the desk waiting for me. "What did you do?" he asked, gesturing to the monitor. "Swagger landed on Dean wrong" I said. "He took a knee to the ribs. There was no way he could take Cesaro landing on them too. So I improvised. Sorry." "Never apologise" he said looking at me. "It was the right call." The phone on his desk rang. He answered it, listened and then hung up. "Dean's cracked a rib" he told me. "You made a good call out there. We'll make a wrestler out of you yet." I shook my head. "I just want to go home Hunter" I said looking at him. "I can't be around Dean." He nodded. "I totally understand your situation" he said. "Believe me, nobody on the roster is impressed with what he did. But damn Torrie you're good. Too good to just walk away because of this. Think about it ok?" I nodded. "I'm gonna go to catering for a bit" I said standing up. "I haven't eaten for days." "It shows" he whispered. "You really need to look after yourself Torrie." I nodded and walked out.

I got to catering and loaded a plate up with chicken and pasta. I had just sat down when he walked in alone. He looked at me and went to walk back out. "Sure" I said. "Run away from your problems Ambrose." He looked at me and walked over. "Can I?" he asked, gesturing at the empty seat opposite me. I nodded. "Excuse me if I stuff my face" I said pointing at my plate. "Haven't eaten since breakfast with you, and that seems like a lifetime ago." He winced. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to talk to me" he said, opening a bottle of water. "Honestly" I said spearing a piece of chicken. "Neither was I. But we're on the same fucking team Dean. I can't just pretend you don't exist, as much as I'd like to. The past few days I've been wishing I never met you, that I never went to that show with Tracey, or that I never needed to pee, because then I wouldn't have bumped into you. But then I realised that this is gonna make me a better person. I'm gonna rise above it all. I can't just throw away this opportunity that Hunter has given me. And not speaking to you or avoiding you isn't going to help. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere. If you can't deal with that, then you leave." He nodded. "Torrie" he said, taking a deep breath. "I am so sorry for what happened. I..." "I don't want to hear it Dean" I said holding my hand up to stop him. "It happened, you made your choice, now you have to deal with it." He nodded. "I'm gonna make it up to you" he whispered. "I don't want to lose you Torrie. I fucking love you." I looked at him in shock. "You what?" I whispered. "I love you" he said, louder this time. "Do I need to shout it? Because I will. I told the guys I loved you the night Seth speared you. I was just finding the right time to tell you without you freaking out." "And you figured now, in catering, after you fucked your ex, is the perfect time did you?" I said dropping my fork. He shook his head. "There's never gonna be a perfect time Torrie" he said. "But I wanted you to know. What I did was fucking stupid and I still can't believe I did it, and threw away everything we had. But I'm never gonna stop loving you. I can't. I love you too much for that." I stood up. "For the record" I said walking away from him. "I fucking loved you too." "Past tense?" he said. I spun around. "You gave me no choice Dean" I said walking back to him, unable to stop the tears running down my face. "You fucked her in the driveway of what I thought was meant to be our home. How can I forget that?" I stood in front of him. "I loved you so fucking much Dean" I whispered. "I was leaving my home to be with you." He stood up and looked at me. "Fuck it" he growled and put his arms around me. I stood there in shock. But he felt so good, and I couldn't help it. I put my arms around him and cried into his chest. "Why did you have to fuck it all up?" I sobbed. "Because I'm fucking stupid Tor" he whispered, obviously crying too. "I love you so fucking much doll face." I held him tightly as we both cried.

Tracey and Phil were watching from around the corner. "What are you thinking?" Phil asked her. "She loves him too much to walk away" Tracey admitted. "But I'm scared that now he knows he's done it once and got away with it that he'll do it again." "Want me to have a word?" he asked. She shook her head. "I've got the perfect person for that job" she winked. "Who does Dean view as a serious threat?" "Orton" Phil said smiling. "I like your style." She turned to look at me and Dean. We were just sat talking, he was making me eat the rest of my food. "Now is a good time to walk in" she said to Phil. "If we had interrupted them earlier it wouldn't get sorted." He nodded and held her hand as they walked in.

"Hey guys" she said cheerfully sitting opposite us as Phil went to grab some food. "We all on the monogamy train again now?" Dean choked on his water. "I'm sorry Tracey" he said looking at her. "I really am." "Save it" she said holding her hand up. "You hurt her again, and I won't be so nice." He nodded. He waited until I'd cleared the plate then stood and held his hands out to me. "Let's go see the guys" he said. I nodded, but didn't hold his hand. "Drink later?" Tracey asked. I nodded. "Too right" I said smiling, then followed Dean to the Shields locker room.


	29. Chapter 29

I walked into the room behind Dean. Roman looked up as we walked in and he had me in his arms in record time. "Welcome back baby girl" he whispered, kissing my head. Seth pulled me away from him and hugged me. "Where the hell did you go?" he asked sitting me down on the sofa. "Nowhere" I said simply, looking at him. "I stayed where you left me. Flew out this morning and met Hunter here. Top secret apparently." "You kept the secret well babycakes" he said smiling. "But going on past experience I know you can keep a secret. I mean, keeping it secret who I was spearing the night you came back, that was a hell of a job." I nodded, knowing he was secretly hinting at another secret, one that we were both keeping. "You're back now, and I'm not letting you go again" Dean whispered coming over. He looked like he was unsure of whether to hug me or not. I stood up and held my arms out. "Get here Ambrose" I whispered. He hugged me so tight I thought my head was gonna explode. "We'll leave you to it" Roman said nudging Seth. "Guys" I said as they went to walk out. "I love you guys." "Love you too baby girl" Roman smiled. "Snap, babycakes" Seth said kissing me before following Roman out of the room.

Dean sat on the sofa and dragged me down with him. "Watch what you're fucking doing Dean" I yelled. "Your ribs you idiot!" "How did you know?" he asked softly. "About the ribs, I mean." "I watched every second" I admitted. "Every move you made. Swagger fucked the landing up big style. You went white." "But to call an improv like that" he said. "I was expecting Cesaro to land on me any second, instead he lands on his face. 3 times you've saved me now babe." "Third time wasn't even scripted" I said smiling. "I must just be used to saving your ass now." "I wish you'd saved me the other day" he whispered. I nodded, closing my eyes. "Have you heard from her?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. He nodded. "Why do you think I haven't got a phone?" he asked. "It kinda met the wall." I couldn't help laughing. I got my phone out and checked twitter for mentions of his name. There were pictures of me saving him from Cesaro, and sure enough, Hellena had commented too. I showed Dean. "Torrie saves him now, but I'll be the one helping him heal" she tweeted. I cuddled into Dean and kissed him, taking a picture of us kissing. I hit "reply to tweet" then added the picture. "Wanna bet? #trueloveneverdies #ilovemyman #getthemessageskank" I tweeted. Seth favourited it straight away. "Love seeing my best friends in the world so happy" he tweeted. Dean was sat rubbing his lips. "Torrie" he whispered. "Don't push me Dean" I whispered back. "I love you, but this is gonna take time." He nodded. "I love you doll face" he said kissing my head.

Roman loaded my bags into their car after the show. Dean was driving, Roman sat in the front, while Seth and I had the back. Dean was singing along with the radio, making Roman laugh. "You ok?" Seth whispered. I nodded. "You?" I asked. "Perfect" he said smiling. "I got you back. I'm glad you're back with him. We'll always be close, right? I can't lose you Torrie." "Closer than close my little ninja" I said kissing him. "Quit the whispering back there!" Dean laughed, looking at us in the mirror. We laughed. "Shut up and drive" I said, which made him launch into the Rihanna song. We groaned. "Welcome back happy Dean" Roman chuckled. Dean winked at me in the mirror as we pulled into the hotel car park. He quickly got out and grabbed my bags. "I need to book a room" I said taking them from him. He looked at me, hurt obvious in his eyes. "We've got a room" he said. "We stayed here last night." "I'm not doing this now Dean" I said looking at him. "I'm not sharing with you. I can't, not yet." Roman nodded. "She's got a point bro," he said. "Don't push her." Dean nodded and took my bags from me. "I can still carry them though can't I?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nope" I said. "Busted rib remember." "Cracked!" he argued. "Trust me Ambrose" I growled. "Keep fucking arguing with me and it'll be broke, ok?" Seth and Roman burst out laughing. "Yep, she's back" they said, walking into the hotel. Dean settled for putting his arm around me, and we followed them in.

Dean insisted on walking me to my room. "I fucking missed you" he said, hugging me as soon as I shut the door. "Don't ever leave me again." "Don't ever fuck around again" I said. "No worries on that count" he said smiling. "I'm gonna go shower. Meet you downstairs in an hour?" I nodded and kissed him as he left.

"Hey Ambrose!" Randy called as Dean left my room. He spun around. "What Orton?" he asked. "You're lucky" he said. "Fuck up again, and I guarantee she won't be on your arm again. There are plenty of other guys waiting for you to fuck up so they can make a move on the delicious Torrie." "And head of the queue is you, right?" Dean sneered. "While I appreciate the pep talk, it's not needed. Or wanted, for that matter. I'm not gonna fuck up again." He turned his back on Randy and walked away. Randy grinned at Tracey. She smiled. "Thank you" she whispered. He winked and went into his room.

"Help babycakes!" I read grabbing my phone out of my pocket. "He's singing in the shower!" I laughed, then frowned as my phone beeped for a twitter notification. Hellena had DM'd me. "Very smart" I read. "He may be in the hotel with you, but he will always be mine." I ignored it and phoned Seth. "Hellpppppppppp" he yelled down the phone. "You think you got problems?" I laughed. "I've got skanks messaging me on twitter." He knew straight away what I meant. "What did it say?" he asked. "Just that he'll always be hers" I said. He laughed. "Saddo" he said. "You ready yet?" "Sethy" I laughed. "I'm a woman. How many women get ready in 2 minutes?" "Well stop messaging skanks and get in the shower!" he laughed. I hung up and did as he said.

Dean was at my side as soon as I got out of the lift. "Holy shit doll" he moaned as he kissed me. I smiled. "You approve, Mr Ambrose?" I teased. "Hell fucking yes!" he growled. I grinned and walked over to Seth and Roman. "Wow Torrie!" Roman said looking me up and down. I twirled and they laughed. "The joys of shopping while you lot are at a signing" I said smiling. I was wearing a low cut black skater style dress and red stiletto's. My hair was down and straight, and I had minimal makeup on. "Are we just gonna stay here all night, or are we partying?" I asked. "Party!" Seth said, jumping up and picking me up, running out of the hotel with me. There were a few fans outside and they laughed as Seth ran with me into the car park, then walked back to have pictures taken with them. Of course, most of the fans wanted to put their fists in with the guys, and Dean always made sure I was next to him. We had finally finished so made our way to the club.

"Look at this" seth said as we sat at a table while Dean and Roman got drinks. He showed me one of the pictures that had just been taken and put on twitter. It had loads of replies. "They got that right" he said pointing at one. I read it and blushed. "Torrie is a natural beauty" I read. Seth quickly retweeted it and replied. "Torrie and the Shield #naturalbeauty #naturallytalented #amazingperson" I smiled when he tagged me in it. "Singing tonight Torrie?" Hunter asked, stopping at the table. "Hell no" I laughed. "Tonight is all about getting my drink on!" He smiled. "I'm glad you're ok" he whispered. I nodded. "Thank you Hunter" I whispered back. "For everything." He nodded, winked, and walked away. Dean walked over with a huge drink. "What the fuck is that?" I asked laughing. "Yours" he replied simply, putting it in front of me. I took a sip. "Wow!" I choked. He laughed. "It's a mix of anything they had" he said. "With a bit of floor cleaner thrown in for good measure" I laughed. He tried some. "Oh shit babe that's gross!" he said. "I'll drink it" I said. "I'll be flat on my back after it, but I'll drink it." "Just where I like you" he whispered, smirking. Oh, that delightful smirk was back. I grinned and chugged back half the drink. The DJ started playing "gangnam style" and Seth jumped up. "Dean! Dance with me?" he said hopefully. "Come on, we know this one!" Dean shook his head. "No fucking way!" he said. "I know the whole dance" I said standing up. "Come on ninja boy, lead the way." The floor was full of stars just doing little bits of the dance, and when Seth and I started doing it all they quickly stopped and watched. "Fucking yes!" Seth said slapping my hands after we'd finished. We were just about to walk back to the table when Pitbull "timber" came on. The Bella's ran over to me. "We know this one!" they shrieked. I grinned and nodded, being pulled back onto the dance floor with them.

i finally made it back to Dean and chugged the rest of the floor cleaner back. He high fived me. "Buy me that again" I said kissing him. "And I'll guarantee you'll spend the rest of your life celibate!" "Tequila!" Roman said bringing a bottle and 4 shot glasses to the table, then running back for the limes and salt. "Now you're speaking my language Reigns!" I said kissing him. He grinned and filled the glasses. "To Torrie" He said raising his as we all fought over the salt. "Ah fuck it" I said giving up. "To me!" I looked at Roman and downed the shot. "Cheat!" Seth moaned putting his glass on the table.

Somehow we managed to drink the whole bottle of tequila. "There's gonna be some sore heads in that group in the morning" Hunter laughed as he made his way back to the hotel with Tracey and Phil. They nodded. "Leave them to it" Phil said. "They're all together and all on the same page, they need to let off some steam." They all agreed and went to their rooms.

"Put me down you nutter!" I squealed as Dean ran with me across the car park. "Ambrose, I'm gonna hurl! It's gonna be all down your neck!" "I'm safe" he giggled. "You can't aim for shit!" "Dean, her head is next to yours!" Seth yelled. "If she misses it's gonna be in your face!" He picked me up higher. "Ambrose we can see your girlfriends ass!" Dolph and Cody yelled. "Great ass ain't it?" he yelled back. I squealed and tried to pull my dress down to cover it. "Torrie!" Seth yelled. "You're helping the twins escape!" "Fuck sake!" I said. "I can't bloody win!" "About time you realised it" Roman laughed. I flipped him off and cuddled in to Dean. "Love you so fucking much" he whispered in my ear. "Ditto" I whispered back, kissing him. He put me down and we stood kissing in the doorway of the hotel for ages. When we pulled apart Roman and Seth were pretending to be asleep in the lobby.

"Idiots" Dean mumbled as we walked past them. They laughed and followed us in to the lift. I was 2 floors above the guys so Seth and Roman got out first, kissing me as they left. "See you in the morning babycakes" Seth whispered. I nodded and the door closed. When Dean and I got to my floor I took a deep breath. "Babe" I said slowly. "Just because I've had a few too many to drink doesn't mean I've forgotten everything ok? You can walk me to my room. Hell, we can even kiss in the doorway, but that's as far as it goes. I'm not ready, not yet." He nodded. The doors opened and we stepped out of the lift. Straight away he had me against the wall, kissing me slowly. "Torrie" he moaned. "I've missed you so much. Not being able to contact you has killed me." I nodded. "Lets hope you learned your lesson then." I said kissing him and looking for my key. "Night babe" I said opening the door. "Night doll" he said kissing me one last time. "I love you." "I love you too you ass hat" I said smiling. I watched as he walked away then slowly closed the door. I went and sat on the sofa to take my shoes off. "How fucking sickly sweet" a voice said behind me.


	30. Chapter 30

I spun around. "I know what you're thinking" she said walking out of the darkness. "And I swear to god, if you scream you're gonna regret it." I could see her playing with something and my blood froze. She saw me looking and grinned. "Ah, this" she said holding the syringe up. "This little syringe contains enough wonder drug to kill a herd of elephants. So, you can see, you've got no fucking chance little girl." I concentrated on looking at her while slowly taking my phone out of my bag. I hit redial and put the phone next to me on the sofa.

"Fuck sake Seth answer your phone" Roman grumbled. Seth grappled with it sleepily. "It's Torrie" he said, puzzled. Dean sat up in bed. "The fuck is she phoning you for?" he yelled. "You don't have a fucking phone dipshit" Seth said, swiping to answer. "Yo babycakes" he said. "Babycakes? What the..." He shot out of bed, knocking his phone on to speakerphone as he did.

"What good is threatening me going to do you?" I asked, trying not to sound as scared as I was. "How is that syringe going to get Dean back?" "Hell he'll do anything to save you" she hissed. "Apparently, he fucking loves you. That man isn't capable of love Torrie. You need to get the fuck away from him before you get hurt. I'm the only one who can love him how he needs to be loved."

"Fuck!" Dean yelled jumping out of bed and running out the door. He banged on Randy's door on his way past. "Get Phil, fast!" he yelled. "Hellena is in Torrie's room!" "Shit!" Randy yelled grabbing his key and running after Dean. He ran down the corridor and banged on Phil's door as Dean headed for the stairs. Phil answered straight away. "Hellena, Torrie's room" Randy yelled then ran off after Dean.

"He doesn't really love you" Hellena sneered. "I'm the only person he loves. I can give him what he needs, not some petty little girl who thinks she knows what love is." "He told me he loves me first Hellena" I said watching her. "He doesn't know what he's on about!" she yelled. "You blinded him! You ruined him! He's not the same Jon anymore! I'm going to get the old Jon back." "The old Jon isn't coming back" Dean said from the doorway. "He never went away." Hellena quickly looked towards him. "Jon!" she smiled. Wow, this girl was seriously fucked up! "Hellena baby" he whispered. "What are you doing in here? My room is 2 floors below." "I thought you'd come here baby" she whispered, looking at me. "I thought she would charm you, take you away from me again." "Never!" Dean said looking at me. "I'm all yours Hellena. Always have been, always will be." She smiled and walked towards him. "I knew it" she said opening her arms and going to hug him. The tears started running down my face. I knew she'd won.

I collapsed on the floor, hugging a pillow and watching what was going on in the doorway. Dean was hugging her. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. "Get the fuck off me!" she suddenly screamed. I opened my eyes quickly. Seth was running over to me, Randy and Phil had Hellena pinned against the wall. Dean was holding the syringe, looking at her. "Come on babycakes" Seth whispered helping me up. "Walk with me, you don't need to see this." He helped me into the bedroom and sat me on the bed. I grabbed hold of him. He groaned and lay on the bed, pulling me up to the pillows with him. "Cry it out baby" he whispered, kissing my head. I sobbed into his chest for what seemed like ages. "Sleep" he whispered. "Don't leave me Seth" I whispered. "Not a hope baby girl" he whispered back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Seth whispered as Randy came in the bedroom. "Security have her" Randy said sitting next to me on the bed and stroking my hair. I stirred but didn't wake up. "Thank fuck for alcohol" Seth mumbled. Randy nodded. "I'll stay with her" he said looking at Seth. Seth shook his head. "Kinda can't move" he said. I was wrapped around him, using him as a pillow. Randy nodded. "Ok" he said taking his shoes off. "But I'm staying too." He lay down and cuddled in to my back. "She's freezing Seth" he whispered, standing up and getting another blanket. He covered me and Seth with it then got under it himself. "I love you Seth" I whispered. He smiled. "Love you too babycakes" he whispered. "And you Orton you giant ass" I said. Randy chuckled. "Love you too princess" he said kissing my head. "Sleep now, we're not going anywhere."

The next morning I woke up with arms and legs everywhere. Seth was on my left, Randy on my right, and they were both draped over me. I smiled and cuddled into Seth. He kissed my head. "Go back to sleep" he whispered. "We're not leaving you. You travel with us from now on." "Dean?" I asked looking at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He hasn't been here since security took psycho bitch away" he said. I nodded, closing my eyes. I knew he wouldn't have been here. I heard the way he spoke to her. He really did love her. Seth kissed me and I smiled. "Thank you for being here" I whispered. "Babycakes was there ever any doubt?" he whispered back looking in my eyes. "Hey I'm here too" Randy grumbled, stretching. "Yes Randall" I grinned. "Your snoring reminded us of your presence all night!" He grinned. "Oops" he laughed. I kissed them both and jumped out of bed. "Time to get ready for the gym" I said pulling my dress over my head without warning. "Fuck Torrie!" Randy hissed. Seth just stared at me. "What?" I asked bending over and looking through my bag for clean underwear and my gym stuff. "It's not as if you haven't seen it all before!" "I haven't!" Randy reminded me as Seth carried on staring. "Oh yeah" I shrugged. I sat on the bed and quickly slipped my underwear off, pulling my boyshorts on quickly. "Holy fucking shit" Randy groaned. "Ambrose is one lucky bastard." "Was" I said standing up and pulling them up over my ass. "I can't deal with his shit anymore." I grabbed my gym shorts and pulled them on, turning round to face them as I pulled my vest on. "Are you two coming or what?" "Won't be long if you keep that little show up" Seth grinned. I groaned. "You know what I meant!" I laughed. They both nodded and stood up. "We're your unofficial bodyguards" Randy said. "You're going nowhere alone." I smiled. "Keep Dean away from me, please?" I begged. "Of course!" Seth said kissing me. I grabbed my phone and key and we left the room.

"Torrie!" Tracey yelled as we went into Randy's room for him to get changed. I smiled at the guys and told them I'd meet them in the corridor. Seth nodded and ran to his own room to grab his stuff. "How are you?" she asked, looking at me all concerned. "I'm good hun" I said smiling. "I've got two hunky bodyguards, what more could I ask for?" "A normal life" she laughed. "True" I said. "I am totally blaming you for this!" She laughed. "I can see why" she admitted. "But I didn't make you fall in love with him." I nodded, looking at the floor, suddenly trying to stop the tears. "I knew you were putting a brave face on it" she said pulling me in to hug me. "He told me he loves me" I sobbed. "And then he went off to her again!" "I know" she whispered. "Phil told me everything. Have the police got hold of you yet?" "Police?" I frowned. "No, why? I thought security had her." "Shit Torrie" she said. "Security had her but phoned the police when she kept rambling about the syringe and how she should have killed you when she had the chance. Especially after Dean told her what he really thinks of her." "Excuse me?" I said. "Dean what?" "He left her at security" she said frowning at me. "Are you saying you didn't know?" I shook my head. "Phil had a call from the police about an hour ago" she whispered. "They had the syringe analysed. Torrie, it was full of ketamine. She really could have killed you." I looked at her and my legs went to jelly. I collapsed on the floor just as Randy and Seth came back.

"Torrie!" Seth yelled running to me. He lay me on my side. "What the fuck happened?" he yelled at Tracey. "She just passed out" Tracey whispered. "I think it's finally hit her. Seth, take her back to her room?" He nodded and scooped me up. "I got you baby" he whispered kissing my head. Dean walked out of his hotel room followed by Roman. "Torrie?" he yelled. Randy stopped him. "Leave her Ambrose" he growled. "I warned you yesterday. Didn't take long for you to fuck up did it?" "I'm not fucking stupid Orton" Dean spat. "I didn't fucking do anything. I saw the fucking syringe and knew I had to tell her what she wanted to hear. I fucking love Torrie man, I'd never let that psycho bitch hurt her! She had to think I wanted her so she trusted me! Fuck!" He spun around and punched the wall. "She's travelling with me and Seth and rooming with us" Randy said walking away. "She's not gonna be alone for another of your psycho exes to show up and actually succeed in killing her next time." He got in the lift and punched in the number for my floor. Dean waited for the doors to close before talking. "Kill her?" he whispered, looking at Tracey. She walked over to him. "Haven't you heard?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm. "The syringe was full of ketamine. Hellena really was going to kill her." "No" he whispered. "Does Torrie know?" Tracey nodded. "That's when she passed out" she said. "Dean, let Randy and Seth help, please? For Torrie? She needs them." He nodded. "I really do love her Trace" he whispered. "I know" she said kissing his cheek. "You need to prove it to her though. Do something, just the two of you." "Getting her alone is a huge problem" he smiled. "She's too fucking popular! Everyone wants her." Tracey laughed. "Plan it and surprise her Dean. Or you're gonna lose her." She turned her back on him and walked back into her room. "Come on man" Roman said, getting Deans attention. Dean nodded and walked off with Roman.

Seth lay me on the bed and sat with me until I woke up. As soon as I saw him I was crying again. "Hey baby girl" he whispered lying down with me. "It's ok, I'm here." he kissed my cheek and I smiled. I told him what Tracey had told me about the ketamine and he went white. "No wonder you passed out" he whispered. "I'm ok Seth" I said. "Police have got her, so I'm safe, right?" He nodded. "Absolutely, babycakes" he whispered. "Get back under the covers. You're not safe to go to the gym. Sleep ok?" I nodded and stood up. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked. I grinned. "I can't sleep in my gym stuff Sethy" I said quickly pulling my top off. He groaned but watched as I took my shorts off and got into bed. "Stay with me?" I begged, looking at him. He nodded. "Like you needed to ask" he whispered. There was a bang at the door. "I'll go" Seth said. "You sleep. I'll be back in a second." I nodded. He blew me a kiss and went to the door.

"Fuck sake Orton" he hissed opening it. "She's asleep." "She ok?" Randy asked. Seth nodded. "Gyms off though" he said. "Kinda guessed that" Randy grinned. "You ok here? I'm gonna go grab some food. You want anything?" "Nah, I'm good" Seth said. "See you later ok?" Randy nodded and left. Seth walked back into the bedroom. "Hey ninja" I smiled. He grinned. "I told you to sleep" he said sitting on the bed. "Sleep with me" I said, looking at him. He nodded and took his jeans and shoes off. He looked at me and quickly pulled his shirt off too, then got under the covers with me. I lay on my side and he lay behind me with his arm around my stomach. He moved my hair from my neck and kissed my neck, hitting the sweet spot first time. I gasped and rubbed my ass against him. "Fuck Seth" I whispered. He was instantly hard. "Torrie" he groaned pulling me towards him and rubbing up against my ass. I spun around and threw my arms around him. He kissed me hungrily. They trailed off to slow, tender kisses, down my neck and over my boobs. He undid my bra and slipped it off, moaning as he looked at me. "I want you so much" he whispered coming back down to kiss my lips. I slid my hands down his chest and pulled at his boxers. He groaned and slid them off, then slid my shorts off too. He kissed his way up my legs, grazing my inner thigh with his stubble. I put my hands in his hair and gently pulled him up to my mouth. He positioned himself over me and kissed me softly before plunging into me and moaning. We moved slowly, I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips and held him in place. "You feel so good" he whispered, kissing me. "So fucking good. Fuck Torrie I can't explain what you do to me." "I know what you mean Seth" I whispered. "I know this is wrong, but I can't help it. I want you so much." "Ah fuck!" he said, thrusting harder. "Torrie I'm gonna come!" His thrusts got faster and harder and soon we came together. "Fuck Seth" I moaned as he lay on me, neither of us wanting to break the contact. He kissed me and soon we were kissing hard. He started moaning and rubbing my boobs. "Fuck baby girl I'm hard again" he whispered pulling out then sliding back in. I moaned as he hit the sweet spot. "Fuck me Seth" I begged. He groaned and pulled out, dragging me up on to my hands and knees. "Suck it" he said kneeling in front of me. I smiled and wrapped my lips around him. He grabbed my head and thrusted into my mouth. "Ahhh fuck" he hissed. He pulled out of my mouth and knelt behind me. "You have the most amazing ass" he whispered, running his hands all over it. He grabbed my hips and slid into me in one movement. "Fuck yes!" I moaned. "Like that don't you" he moaned, pounding into me. "Yes!" I screamed. "Oh fuck Seth! I'm so close. Fuck!" "Fuck!" he yelled. "Come with me baby girl. I'm so close. Oh fuck, fuck! Yes Torrie! Fuck! Now baby girl, come with me! Ahhh yes!" We collapsed panting on the bed. "Now will you sleep?" he giggled. "You've worn me out!" I laughed and threw him his boxers as I grabbed my shorts. We got under the covers and he out his arm around me. Not long later his breathing changed and I knew he was asleep. I smiled and cuddled into him tighter, falling asleep shortly after.

"Well ain't this fucking cute!" a voice said, waking us both up.


	31. Chapter 31

"Dean!" Seth said sitting up quickly and rubbing his eyes. "It's not what you think..." "Seth" I whispered putting my hand on his arm. I looked at Dean. "Actually it's exactly what you think." I said looking him in the eye. "Torrie!" Seth warned. I shook my head. "Enough Seth" I whispered. "I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for you. I thought I could fight it, and when I was with Dean I could, I really could. But he fucked that up." "I fucked us up" Dean snarled. "So you figured you'd fuck Seth did you?" "Oh come on Dean" I sighed. "It's been coming for a while. We've been close from the start, and at least he didn't fuck around while I was with him." Dean winced. "So what is this?" he asked gesturing at me and Seth. "Payback is it? Cos if it is, I fucking get it. It hurts like fuck, but I fucking get it ok? Fuck sake Torrie! I thought we were ok?" "We were" I said glaring at him. "Until psycho bitch tried to kill me! She's not gonna let go Dean, it's easier if I do instead. I'm not doing it anymore. Now can you please leave?" His mouth dropped open. "Fine" he finally said and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck sake" I said cuddling into Seth. "I can't believe you told him" he whispered. "Oh come on Seth" I groaned. "It's not as if he didn't guess! Besides, I only told him about this time, not all the others." He nodded. "I suppose I'd better go face him" he said getting out of bed. I pulled him back down and kissed him. "Ok" I said letting him go. He grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed. "We leave for the arena in 2 hours" he said looking at the time. "Do you want me to come back for you? Travel together?" I shook my head. "I'll make my own way there" I said. He nodded, put his head down and walked out. I rolled over and screamed into the pillow. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

Seth let himself into his hotel room, taking a deep breath as he opened the door. "Ah here he is" Dean snarled. "Mr fucking wonderful. Hello Sethy, come to rub it in have you?" Seth shook his head. "Look man" he said running his hands through his hair. "We didn't plan it ok, it just kinda happened." "Yeah" Dean snorted. "Sure it did. It's not like you consciously thought oh I know, I'm gonna fuck Torrie and really piss Dean off! Or she figured that I'd done it so now it's her turn and we're even." "You're reading too much into it Dean" Seth warned. "It was sex, thats it. Nothing more, nothing less. It's not gonna happen again." "And that's supposed to make me feel better is it?" Dean whispered. "My whole fucking life may as well have just ended for the sake of a quick fuck? Well thanks a fucking bunch Seth!" He slumped on to the sofa."I fucking love that girl so much Seth" he said, looking up at him. Seth took a chance and sat next to him. "She loves you too Dean" he whispered. "You two are so good together, you need to talk and sort it out. You both want it but you're both too stubborn to admit it." "Stubborn?" Dean growled. "I'll fucking tell anyone who wants to listen how much I want her! And then I'll tell the ones who don't want to know! She's the only girl I see myself with. What the fuck am I gonna do?" He put his head in his hands and cried. Seth gulped. "Here" he said giving him the key to my room. "Go and make this better, please. I can't stand seeing my two favourite people so upset." Dean nodded and stood up. "You know" he said over his shoulder. "I don't blame you Seth. Not one bit." Seth nodded and Dean walked out.

As soon as Seth left I grabbed my phone and sent a group text to Tracey, Brie, Nikki and Layla. "Girls night tonight, I need advice badly." They all replied straight away. "Hell yeah!" Layla text. "What's he done this time?" was the response from both Bella's, and Tracey, well "we can't tell you what to do babe". "Always one bloody wise one" I groaned, throwing my phone on the bed and grabbing my iPad. I brought up my playlist and took it into the bathroom with me. Music in the shower was my thing. I needed it. I hit shuffle and grinned. Lady Antebellum, Need You Now. "How fucking appropriate" I groaned getting under the water. Within seconds I was singing away with the music.

When I got out of the shower I grabbed a towel and quickly dried myself off. I washed my face and brushed my hair before wrapping myself in a towel and walking into the bedroom. I looked up and froze. Dean was sat on my bed. "W-what are you doing here?" I stammered, clutching the towel. "Seth gave me the key" he whispered. "We really need to talk Torrie. Please." I nodded. "Give me a sec to get dressed" I said grabbing some clothes and going back into the bathroom. I quickly pulled on my underwear and yoga pants, then my bra and vest, and walked back out to him. "So?" I said sitting on the bed. "Talk." "Fuck doll" he groaned. "What the fuck are we doing?" "Honestly Dean?" I asked. He nodded. "We're fucking things up spectacularly. Hurting each other constantly. And ruining what was fucking good once." Then he shocked me. "I'm not giving up on us Torrie" he whispered. "I want us too much for that. Whatever it takes, we're gonna fix this. I love you." I looked at him. "I love you too" I whispered. "But sometimes that's not enough Dean." "Stop fighting me!" he begged. "I'm trying to make this better. I want us to work." "So do I" I whispered, looking at him, the tears in my eyes threatening to spill down my cheeks. He groaned and pulled me to him. "I love you so much Torrie" he whispered kissing me. I looked up at him and suddenly his lips were on mine. Slow, hesitant kisses at first, then more urgent, as if he thought I was going to disappear. He pushed me down on the bed and his kisses got softer. He went to pull away and I pulled him back down to me. "Fuck Torrie" he whispered. "I fucking love you doll." I put my hands under his shirt and ran them up his chest. He hissed and I went to take them away but he stopped me. "Don't" he begged. "We need this." I nodded and kissed him as we quickly stripped each other. He lay me back down and positioned himself above me. "I love you" he whispered as he slid in to me. "Nobody else. Only you. You complete me. You keep me sane. I will never love anyone the way I love you. Fuck Torrie you're so beautiful." I moaned as he kissed my neck. "I love you Jon" I whispered. "So fucking much." "Shit Torrie" he moaned. "This is gonna be over soon baby girl. I've waited for this for a week. Oh fuck here we go, come with me babe. Oh fuck! Fuck!" He collapsed on top of me, kissing me hard. "I love you" he whispered. I smiled. "I love you too Mr Good" I whispered.

"We'd better get dressed babe" I said finally. "We've got a show tonight." "Five more minutes" he said pulling me to him. I laughed. "Come on, shift your ass Ambrose!" "Back to Ambrose now am I?" he smirked. "Yep" I said grabbing my clothes. I quickly put my ring gear in my bag and waited for him to do his jeans up. I held my hand out to him and he smiled. "Together, always" he said kissing it. I nodded and we walked out. "Oh, except tonight" I groaned as we got in the lift. He looked at me puzzled. "Girls night" I said apologetically. He nodded. "We've got a guys night planned anyway" he said. "I think me and Seth need to talk properly too." I nodded. "It's over now ok" I said. "No more scoring cheap points over each other." He nodded. "Seth was, and still is, my best friend" he said. "Nothing's changed." "Good" I said kissing him as the doors opened.

The other guys had already gone to the arena so we had no car. Dean went to hire one while I waited in the lobby. He came back smiling. "Your chariot awaits" he said dangling keys in front of me. When we got out to the car I just looked at him. "Seriously?" I asked him, smiling. He nodded. "I know how much you must miss your car." "Have I told you lately I love you?" I said getting in the passenger side. I rubbed the dashboard and he got in laughing. "I miss my baby" I said. "How many fucking women drive an Audi R8?" he grumbled. "I like speed" I shrugged. "My kinda girl" he said leaning across and kissing me. "Be warned" I laughed. "It's not an SUV, they're kinda temperamental to drive." "I can cope babe" he said putting his foot down. "Holy fuck, I think you should drive!" I laughed as we switched seats. "Now I'll show you how to drive an R8" I winked starting the engine and pulling off straight away.

"Holy fuck!" he yelled as we pulled up at the arena. "Where the fuck did you learn to drive like that?" "I've got a fast car" I laughed. "It's in the manual." He laughed as we got out. "You lose!" Tracey yelled laughing at Phil. "Lose what?" I asked laughing as we walked over. "He bet it was Ambrose driving like a madman" she smiled. "As soon as I saw it was an R8 I knew it was you." "Shoulda known" Phil grumbled. "I've been in your car! Why didn't I remember?" "Awwww Punky" I said kissing his cheek as we walked last him.

"How has punk been in your car?" Dean asked as we walked to the dressing room. "I drove him to the hotel from the arena in Cardiff" I said looking at him. He smiled. "Bet you didn't drive like that then" he grinned. "Of course not" I smiled. "I was a good girl." He laughed and opened the locker room door. "How did you get here?" Roman asked looking at us. "Torrie drove" Dean said simply. "He hired us a car" I said laughing. "I'm thinking of keeping it. It reminds me of home. Other than that, I'll have to go home so I can play in mine." "No" Dean said quickly. "We'll keep the car." "How can a car be that special?" Roman asked looking at me. "What do you drive?" I looked at Dean. "A fucking R8 man" he groaned. Roman looked at me. "Really?" he asked warily. "Here we go" I whispered. "Girls can't drive R8's right, Roman?" He nodded. "Dean" I said smiling. "Who couldn't drive the car out of the hotel car park?" "That would be me" he said laughing. "I rest my case" I said walking in to the bathroom to get changed.

"You two ok now?" Roman asked as soon as I closed the door. Dean nodded. "Better than ok" he said. "Last night was a wake up call. I can't lose her Ro." Roman nodded. "About time you realised it" he said, then quickly shut up as I ran out of the bathroom. "Makeup" I said as I ran past them. "Catch you guys later, love you!" They laughed as I ran out the door. "This is what happens when you turn up late" Roman laughed. "We kinda had making up to do" Dean grinned.

I met the guys at the door of the locker rooms. Once again my hair was tied at the nape of my neck, and I has the tactical vest on again. "Hey" Seth whispered as I walked up to them. I looked at Dean and he nodded. Straight away Seth was hugging me. "Love you" he whispered. "Love you too" I whispered back. "Let's go guys" Roman said and we walked to where we were entering from. Roman and Seth walked out first, then me and Dean. "Nice ass" Dean was mumbling behind me. It took all my concentration not to laugh, that wouldn't look very mean. Roman and Seth got me over the barrier and we got in the ring. I laughed when the opponents came down, it was Seth and Dean against Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre. I was on commentary, not scheduled to save Dean tonight. The ref called for the bell and Roman held the ropes open for me. I kissed his cheek and went over to sit next to JBL.

"And the beautiful Torrie joins us on commentary" Cole said as I put the headset on. "Hi Cole, Bradshaw" I said smiling and watching the match. Dean was beating hell out of Jinder. "Dean Ambrose letting loose on Jinder Mahal" Cole said. "Ambrose being the lunatic fringe of the Shield..." "Excuse me?" I said looking at him. "What did you just say about my boyfriend?" "He's unhinged Torrie" Cole said. "You can't deny that, surely." "Oh can't I?" I said winking at him. "Just watch what you're saying Cole, or I'll set the so called lunatic fringe on you when he's finished." Seth was in the ring now, and Dean was winking at me from across the ring. "I think your boyfriend is winking at you" Cole said smiling. "No Cole, that's all for you" I laughed. JBL high fived me as Seth pinned Drew. As soon as the bell rang I was outta my seat and in the ring.

Dean kissed me and smiled. "Nice winking mr lunatic fringe" I laughed. He frowned at me. I pointed to Cole, who quickly held his hands up. "You're in trouble Cole" JBL laughed. "I always knew your mouth would be the death of you!" Dean got out of the ring and walked towards Cole. I stood in the ring smirking. Cole sat shaking his head as Dean got closer. "Lunatic fringe?" he said. "You ain't seen nothing yet Cole." He smirked and walked away, holding his hand out to me. I got out of the ring and he lifted me over the barrier as he kissed me. I waited for him and we walked backstage together.


	32. Chapter 32

When we got to the locker room I grabbed a towel and hit the shower straight away. "What's with her?" Roman asked sitting on the sofa. "Girls night with the Bella's, Layla and Tracey" Dean groaned sitting next to him. "I'm sensing you're not happy with that" Roman said, turning slightly to face him. Dean shook his head. "I just wanna be with her" he said looking at Roman. "Just the two of us. I know they're gonna put the doubts in her head again. She's got enough doubts of her own, she doesn't need them adding to them." "They could make her see sense" Roman countered. "That's what I'm scared of" Dean admitted. "Where's the sense in her being with me? What if the sensible thing for her to do is develop her relationship with Seth?" "Not gonna happen man" Seth whispered looking at him. "I'm not gonna lie and say I wouldn't like that, but we both know it's not the right thing to do. Torrie and me were just about sex. I mean, sure, I love her to bits, and I know she loves me too but we're friends, and that's as far as it's gonna go from now on." Dean nodded. "Thanks mate" he mumbled.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. As soon as I walked into the room with the guys they went quiet. "Way to give a girl a complex guys" I grumbled grabbing my clothes out of my bag and walking back into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me. "Fuck sake" Dean moaned walking over and banging on the door. "Lemme in babe" he said. "Like, now?" I asked. "Pretty much" he replied. "Ok" I shrugged and opened the door. "Fuck sake doll!" he groaned, quickly walking in and slamming the door behind him. "Put some clothes on. Wait! The fuck am I saying?" I laughed. "I'm guessing you didn't like me answering the door naked then" I said. "Note to self, always be dressed around Ambrose." "I wasn't expecting it that's all" he said defensively. "You naked is always a good thing." I smiled and pulled my underwear up. "Lace?" he groaned. I winked and grabbed the matching bra. "Bye babies" he moaned kissing each of my boobs and waving. "Papa will miss you." I laughed. "You're crazy papi" I said kissing him. "Crazy about you" he whispered pulling me closer to him. I kissed him softly. "I love you" I whispered. "Glad to hear it doll face" he whispered back, looking me in the eye. "Cos I don't think I could take loving you this much and you feeling nothing back." "Sap" I whispered kissing him again. "Only when it comes to you" he said. "Stay with me tonight?" I asked. He grinned. "Deal" he said. I smiled and pulled away from him. "I gotta finish getting ready" I said. He nodded and kissed my neck. "Have a good night babe" he said. "You too" I said as he walked out of the room. He nodded and shut the door. I pulled on my shorts and chiffon top and walked out to the guys barefoot.

"Looking good Torrie" Seth said as I sat down to pull my ankle boots on. "Thanks Sethy" I said winking at him. "Yeah babe" Dean said kissing my head. "You look amazing." I stood up. "See you in a bit" I said opening the door. "Where are you going?" Dean asked frowning. "The show isn't finished yet, Bella's have a match." "Makeup" I said simply and walked out. "Tell me if it's just me" Seth said looking at Dean. "But I didn't even realise she didn't have any makeup on." "Me either" Dean smirked. "Damn, I got a beautiful woman even without makeup." "Yeah you sure do" Seth said. "Lucky fucker." They all laughed.

When I walked back into the locker room half an hour later they were all showered and ready to go. "Wow!" Dean said dropping his bag and hugging me. I smiled. The makeup girl had worked wonders. Smoky eyes, and she'd put my blue extensions back in and styled my hair for me so I had blue and purple ringlets. "Have fun Torrie" Seth said opening the door and walking out. Roman patted my back as he walked past. "I'm gonna ride with the guys" Dean said watching them walk out. "I'll leave you the car, promise me you'll be careful and leave it at the hotel before you go out." "I promise papi" I said kissing him. He smirked. "That name is gonna stick now isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. He kissed my head. "I love you" he said opening the door. "Ditto" I smiled. He waved and walked out to the guys.

Not long after they left I decided to go and watch the matches from the gorilla position. "Hey Torrie!" a voice said behind me. "Looking good beautiful!" I turned around slowly, smiling. "Orton, my favourite ass hat" I said hugging him. He laughed in my ear. "What brings you to the right place to make an entrance?" he asked finally letting me go. "Bored" I shrugged. "Waiting for the Bella's to finish their match, girls night tonight." "Ah" he grinned. "Watch my match?" "Oh jeez Orton" I groaned. "Way to torture a girl!" He laughed. "I'll teach you the RKO" he offered, raising an eyebrow. "Deal" I said holding out my hand. "Just don't tell Dean, I'll use it on him when they eventually manage to get ring time to train me! Oooooh this is gonna be fun!" He smiled, and the Bella's music hit signalling their win. "Don't forget, we had a deal" he said. I nodded. "I'll be here Randall" I sighed. "Bella's have to shower first anyway. Now make sure you kick some ass." "Oh I will" he said winking. Nikki ran through the curtain first, closely followed by Brie. "Torrie!" they squealed. "Didn't expect to see you here! Isn't your entrance like, way over there?" I laughed. "Wanted to watch my friends" I said as Orton did some push ups ready for his match. Nikki went to hug me and I quickly stepped back. "I'm all showered" I laughed. "Just waiting on you guys now. Layla and Tracey are ready. Dean left me the car but it's only got 2 seats, so I'll take Tracey back to the hotel and Layla can ride with you guys?" They nodded. "Don't leave without us" Brie called over her shoulder as they walked off to shower. "i won't" I called back. "Gonna watch Randy's match first anyway." Brie waved to let me know she'd heard and they went into their locker room.

Randy's music hit and he looked at me. "Kick ass" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Of course" he said smiling. He walked out through the curtain and I quickly ran to catering. "Hi Torrie" Cesaro said smiling. "No Dean?" I smiled as I grabbed a bottle of juice. "He went back to the hotel with the guys" I said sitting opposite him. "I'm just waiting for the girls to get ready, then we're all going out." I noticed a monitor just over his shoulder and grinned. I could watch Randy's match from here. Cesaro saw me grinning and frowned. I laughed and explained about the deal. "Ah" he said looking at the screen. "Then you may want to go back now, he's going to RKO Dolph now, then it's game over." Which, of course, is exactly what happened. "Thank you" I said quickly getting up and running back to the gorilla position.

"You stayed?" Randy said coming through the curtain and going to hug me. "Hands off Randall" I said stepping back. "You're all sweaty. I'm nice and clean. Hands. Off." He grinned. "So, RKO, gym, tomorrow?" he said walking off. "Hell yes!" I said as Layla and Tracey came around the corner. "Nikki said we'd find you here" Layla said smiling. "She said you're driving back to the hotel?" I nodded. "My dearly beloved boyfriend left me the car" I said. Layla smiled. "You really love him don't you?" she said putting her hand on my arm. I nodded. "I know nobody believes me" I said as we started walking out to the cars. "But he is the sweetest guy I have ever met." "Ambrose? Sweet?" the Bella's squealed running up behind us. "Yes, you guys!" I laughed. "Sometimes I wonder why everyone thinks he's so bad..." "YouTube" they all said together. "But more importantly" Nikki said putting her arm around me. "It's time to get our drink on!" We all cheered and jumped in the cars.

"I'm really glad you're happy" Tracey said as I pulled out of the car park. I took a deep breath. "I slept with Seth" I said. "You what?" she shrieked. "Oh my fucking god!" "Dean knows" I said. "Not that it excuses it. But we've talked and we're over it. I really do love him Tracey." "I know you do" she said smiling. "Haven't seen you happy in years." I smiled. "Haven't felt this way in years" I confessed. "It's all your fault." She laughed as we pulled up in the hotel car park. "I'm just gonna run the keys up to my room" I said as Brie, Nikki and Layla walked over. They nodded and said they'd wait in the lobby for me. I blew them all a kiss and got in the lift.

When I walked in my room I stopped. I could hear the water running. I looked around and breathed a huge sigh of relief when I saw Deans bag by the sofa. I put my hand over my mouth as he started singing in the shower. I slowly walked to the door and put my ear against it. He was singing softly. When I realised what it was tears were suddenly rolling down my face. I quietly opened the door and walked in, putting the lid down on the toilet and sitting down to listen to him. The water stopped and he stepped out of the shower, seeing me straight away. "Torrie!" he whispered running over to me as he wrapped a towel around himself. "What's wrong? Oh baby don't cry!" I hugged him, not caring that he was wet. "I love you Dean" I sobbed. "Baby I love you so much" he said, suddenly starting to cry too. He picked me up and carried me into the room. I kissed him and grabbed my phone. "Two seconds babe" I said dialling Tracey. He nodded and started drying himself off.

"Get your ass down here now" Tracey giggled answering her phone. "I can't" I sobbed. "I need to be with Dean. I'm really sorry. Tell the others?" "Hey, why are you crying?" she asked. "Are you ok?" "I'm good, I promise" I whispered. "I'll tell you tomorrow." I hung up and turned my phone off. Dean walked over to me in his boxers and "explicit Mox violence" shirt. "That's my shirt" I said smiling through the tears. He took it off straight away and handed it to me. I took my top off and quickly put it on. "Suits you better" he whispered kissing my head. I smiled and slid my shorts off, kicking my boots off at the same time. "Definitely suits you better" he said, looking me up and down. "Oh baby, please don't cry. You're meant to be going out with the girls..." I shook my head. "Being with you is more important" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not gonna stop you going out Tor" he whispered. "I'm still gonna be here." "Oh shit babe!" I said. "I've just remembered, you're supposed to be having a boys night. Shit! I'll phone Tracey back now and..." "No!" he said quickly. "Baby, being in with you is all I've wanted for weeks! Just the two of us. I can't think of anything I want more." "Sap" I said grinning. He grabbed my phone and called Seth.

"Hey babycakes" Seth answered. "Call me that again Seth, I dare you" Dean said laughing. "Fuck Ambrose get your own phone" Seth laughed. "What's up? Why isn't Torrie out?" "We're having a quiet night" Dean said looking at me. "We need this." "Too right you do" Seth agreed. "Later bro." They hung up and Dean walked back over to me. "All sorted baby" he said sitting next to me on the sofa. "I'm all yours." "Glad to hear it Ambrose" I whispered. "Room service?" he asked. "Have you eaten?" I shook my head. "Room service it is" he said grabbing the menu. "I'm not hungry babe, honest" I said pushing it away. "I just want to be with you." "Well I'm hungry" he said looking through the menu. "And if I'm eating, you are too. Even if it's just fries. Please?" I nodded and his face lit up. "Thank you" he whispered. He kissed me and grabbed the phone to call reception.

We ate the food in front of the tv. Dean had ordered me a burger and fries and I was surprised at how hungry I really was. He smiled when he saw the empty plate. "Thanks babe" I said kissing him. He pulled me on to his lap. "God I love you" he moaned as he kissed my head. "I love you too" I whispered. "So fucking much it's scary Dean. I shouldn't feel like this so quick. I've known you five minutes, but I never want to be without you. Ever." He hugged me tightly. "I'm never letting you go Torrie" he whispered. "Ever." I stood up. "Bed?" I asked. He nodded, standing up. "You don't have to ask me twice doll" he smiled. I held my hand out and he grabbed it. I smiled and he led me in to the bedroom. I crawled into bed wearing his shirt. "Not wearing that to bed are you?" he frowned sliding under the covers. I nodded. "It smells of my boyfriend" I smiled. "You've got a boyfriend?" he said in mock horror. I nodded. "If you listen to other people" I said. "He's the biggest, baddest, meanest person they've met, and I must be as mad as he is to be with him. But really, when we're alone, he is the sweetest man I could ever wish to be with, and I've fallen head over heels in love with him." He smiled. "Lucky bastard" he said pulling me to him and hugging me.

We lay there for ages. "Babe" he said suddenly. "Why were you crying when I got out of the shower?" "You" I whispered. "You were singing in the shower." "My singing that bad?" he asked looking hurt. "I know I'm not as good as you babe, but..." "No!" I said putting my finger on his lips. "It was beautiful." "So why the tears?" he asked looking me in the eye. "The song" I whispered. "It was the tomorrow song. The last song I sang before I went home." "Oh babe" he whispered. "It was what was in my head. We need to be realistic babe. You're gonna need to go home." I nodded. "But not yet" I said kissing him. "Not now." He slid his hands under the shirt and pulled it over my head. "I fucking love you Torrie" he said. I leaned down and kissed him. "I fucking love you too Mr Good" I whispered. "Enough to become Mrs Good?" he asked suddenly. "What?" I said sitting up. He smiled. "I asked if you love me enough to marry me" he whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

"Say something Torrie" he begged. I couldn't. I just sat and looked at him. "Torrie" he whispered. I snapped out of it. "Holy shit Jon" I whispered. "You can't be serious." He nodded. "Like a heart attack doll" he whispered. "Don't you think it's..." I started. "Too soon?" he cut in. "Absolutely fucking not. The way I feel right now, I feel if anything it's long overdue." "Dean" I said. He smiled. "Back to Dean now am I?" he laughed. I nodded. "Babe" I said taking a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this. I can't go back to that house in Vegas." He smiled. "Give me your phone" he said. I grabbed it and he turned it on. He pressed a few buttons and showed me a picture. "For sale signs are already up" he whispered. "I can't go back there either. Doll we'll live anywhere you want. As long as I'm with you I don't give a fuck." I smiled. "In that case" I said throwing my arms around him. "Of course I love you enough to be Mrs Good. How could you even doubt that?" "I fucking love you doll" he whispered. "I love you too" I whispered back. He pulled me down on top of him and started kissing my neck. I moaned and he flipped me over so I was on my back and he was on top of me. He put his hands behind my back and undid my bra, sliding the straps down my arms and throwing it on the floor.

He kissed his way down my body, hooking his fingers into my panties and sliding them down my legs. He looked up at me with fire in his eyes. "So fucking beautiful Torrie" he whispered. I moaned as he slid a finger in to me then replaced it with his tongue. "Fuck Dean!" I hissed. He chuckled and carried on alternating between tongue and finger. "Come for me baby girl" he whispered. "You're so ready for me. I love you so fucking much." I grabbed hold of his hair as I came. "Oh fucking yes" he said sliding his boxers down and sliding up my body. He kissed me hard as he slid into me. "Oh babe" he moaned. "You feel so good. Oh fuck yeah, just like that." I smiled and wrapped my legs higher up his waist. "Jesus Tor" he groaned. "I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that. Oh fuck don't stop! Fuck baby I'm close." I managed to swing him so he was on his back and I sat on him. He smiled. "I love it when you're in control" he moaned as I slowly slid up and down on him. I leaned forward to kiss his neck and he grabbed my ass, pulling me down onto him hard. "Ah fuck babe!" he moaned thrusting faster and pulling me down harder and harder. I let him control the pace and moaned as he hit the spot time and time again. "Oh fuck Dean" I moaned. "Come with me Torrie" he begged. "I can't hold it back any more. Oh fuck Tor, now!" We both moaned together as we came at the same time. "I love you" I said collapsing on top of him. He kissed me hungrily. "I love you too Mrs Good" he said smiling. "I'm not Mrs Good" I laughed. "Yet" he whispered. I smiled and lay next to him. "But I'm still gonna call you Mrs Good" he said putting his arm around me and hugging me close. We fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning I'd just managed to get out of bed and make a coffee when my phone buzzed. Dean was still asleep so I grabbed it quickly and closed the door to the bedroom. "Gym. 10 minutes." I read. Randy. Luckily I was prepared and already dressed in my gym stuff. I quickly scribbled a note for Dean, grabbed a bottle of water and my iPod and ran down to the gym. I beat Randy there so I jumped on a treadmill, quickly doing a mile before he got there. "Eager aren't you?" he laughed hugging me. I grinned. "C'mon Randall" I said walking over to the mats. "Let's wrestle." "What can you do?" he asked sitting down. "Um" I said looking awkward. "I don't know any of the names. Well, apart from the spear and clothesline. Oh and I can take a bump." "Ok" he said standing up. "Let's get to work."

An hour and a half later we were both dripping in sweat and agreed I'd learnt enough for one day. "Awesome work princess" he said high fiving me. He looked out to the lobby and nudged me. "Get on the treadmill quick" he said. "Dean's on his way in." I nodded and ran to the treadmill, putting my iPod on shuffle quickly. I'd just done a mile when the treadmill next to mine started up. I looked across and grinned. "Hey Sethy" I said taking my earbuds out. He blew me a kiss and started running. "Five mile challenge?" he asked winking. "Hell yeah" I said resetting my treadmill. I put my earbuds in and started running again. When I looked across at Seth he was concentrating on the machine. "I'm not looking at your tits Torrie" he said smiling. "No way you're putting me off this time!" I nearly fell off the treadmill laughing. I quickly controlled myself and got into a rhythm again. Soon my machine beeped as I hit the 5 miles. Seth groaned. "How the fuck do you beat me every time?" he said. "Sethy Sethy Sethy" I said sitting on the floor and opening my water. "That's seven miles I've done this morning." "You need to calm down" he said finally hitting his 5 miles and sitting next to me. "Don't burn yourself out." I nodded and looked around for Dean. I found him lying on the weights bench with Roman spotting him. "Wanna wrestle?" Seth asked. I nodded, not letting him know I'd already been wrestling with Randy. He grinned and pulled me up.

"Gonna beat me today?" I teased as we got on the mats. "Hell yeah" he said having a quick drink of water. "I let you win last time, I'm not making that mistake again." I laughed and did a few stretches, then dropped into the splits and leaned forward to touch my toes. I heard Dean groan from the weight bench. "We are so using that move in the bedroom doll!" he yelled. I laughed and stretched the other way to face him. He blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it. I stood up and bent backwards into a bridge. "Or that's good too!" he yelled again. I flicked my legs up so I was doing a handstand then stood up. "You, Mr Good, are a sex maniac" I said laughing. "Because you, Mrs Good, made me this way" he smirked. "Woah!" Seth yelled. "Mrs Good?" "Yep" Dean said, standing up and walking over. "I kinda popped the question last night." Before I knew it Seth had picked me up and was spinning me around. "Congratulations!" he whispered kissing me. He put me down and Roman grabbed me. "Welcome to the mad house baby girl" he said kissing me. "I'm feeling the need to party tonight" Seth said winking at Roman. "Hell yeah" Roman said. "I'm thinking engagement party..." "You two are worse than women" I groaned walking off and doing handsprings across the mats. "Women?" they said, looking at each other. "Fuck! Let's wrestle!" "Oh my men are back are they?" I giggled walking back to them. "Wrestling time Tor" Dean said grabbing me round the waist and pulling me to him. I quickly stuck my leg behind his and he fell on his back. "I'll give you that one" he laughed getting up. "Kinda didn't have a choice Dean" Seth pointed out. "She got that legit." Dean nodded. "Won't happen again Seth, don't panic" he said. "Oh really, Mr Good?" I said smiling. "That a challenge?" "Of course Mrs Good" he whispered kissing me. I waited until he deepened the kiss before I did the same move again. "Shame on you Mr Good" I smirked. "Falling for the same move twice. Some wrestler you are!" He laughed. "Revenge will be sweet darling" he growled moving closer to me and making a grab for my feet. I jumped over him and sat on the floor. "Oh top marks for effort Mr Good" I laughed. "Serious now. Who's going first?" "Dean and Roman" Seth said. "You need a rest. I'll ref." I nodded and sat out.

Roman pinned Dean after a hefty spear. "Wow Roman!" I said standing up. "Can you kinda not try and break my fiancé in half please? One of him is more than enough!" "Sorry baby girl" he said laughing and kissing my head. "You and Seth next? I'll ref, let loverboy get his breath back." I nodded and Seth grinned. "I'm not going easy on you" he warned. "Wouldn't expect you to my little ninja boy" I said. Roman counted us in and we locked up. I swept his legs from under him and he landed on his back. As he sat up I jumped behind him, wrapping my legs around his waist and putting him in a sleeper hold. "Fuck Torrie that's tight!" he moaned. Dean laughed. "Thats my girl" he said banging on the mats. Seth managed to get out of it and stood in the corner. I went over to him, put my arm around his neck, ran and jumped, landing on my ass with Seth faceplanting the mats. "Holy fuck she just bulldogged him!" Dean yelled. "Yeah baby girl!" I stood up and went into the corner. As Seth got up I hit him with the RKO. I quickly covered him and Roman hit the 3 count.

"Thought you weren't taking it easy on her Seth" Dean laughed picking me up and raising my hand. "I wasn't" Seth grumbled. "She was too fucking quick! I didn't get a chance to counter anything!" Roman walked over to me. "Baby girl, that was amazing" he said kissing me. He looked at Dean and looked over at the gym doors. Dean glanced over quickly and nodded. I frowned at him. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing babe" he said kissing my head. "Let's go get you showered." I grabbed my water bottle and iPod and helped Seth up off the mat. "I'm sorry ninja boy" I said kissing him. "You're lucky I like you" he grumbled. I laughed and walked off. Dean was stood talking to Roman. They shut up as soon as I got close to them. "Yep. Complex, guys" I said and walked out of the gym.

I was in the shower by the time Dean came into the room. He quickly stripped and came in with me, pinning me against the wall from behind. He kissed my neck and put his leg between mine, sliding them apart then standing between them. He grabbed my hand and used it to stroke him until he was fully hard, then pinned my hands above my head as he slid into me. "Fuck yes" he growled in my ear. "Dean" I moaned trying to turn my head. He kissed my neck. "Oh Torrie" he whispered. "You feel so good. I'm not gonna last long." "Turn me around Dean" I begged. He pulled out, spun me round and slid straight back into me, lifting me up against the wall. He kissed me softly. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. "Oh baby" I whispered. "I love you Mr Good. So fucking much." "I love you too babe" he groaned thrusting faster. "Fuck Torrie I'm gonna come. Ah fuck!" He thrusted hard once more then held me against the wall, resting his forehead against mine and panting loudly. He let me down and grabbed the shower gel, soaping up a sponge and starting to wash me.

"I can't believe you're all mine" he whispered. "Only yours" I said putting my finger under his chin and raising his head so he looked me in the eye. "Only ever yours. I love you Jon. I can't wait to be Mrs Good." "Ring shopping" he said pushing me under the water to rinse the soap off. "That's what we can do today." "Oh baby" I moaned. "I don't want a ring." "Well I want you to have one" he said softly. "Please. I just want to show the world you're taken and you're mine." I smiled and nodded. He grinned and helped me out of the shower before washing himself. I went into the bedroom to get dressed. I saw my phone was lit up so I grabbed it quickly. I read the text and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong doll?" Dean asked walking into the bedroom rubbing his hair with a towel. "Text" I replied simply. "Think ring shopping is off for today babe. I've been called in to the office to see Hunter."


	34. Chapter 34

"Torrie" Hunter said, standing as I walked into the office. "No Dean?" "He's in the car" I said sitting down warily. "We're supposed to be going shopping." Hunter nodded. "This won't take long" he said sitting back down and shuffling papers on his desk. "You're sending me home aren't you?" I whispered. "What?" he said. "Hell no! That's the total opposite of what this meeting is about." "So what could be so urgent?" I asked, getting worried. "Tonight" he said taking a deep breath. "I'm putting you and Dean in a mixed tag match." "You're what?" I spat. "I'm sorry Hunter, but there is no way I'm ready for that! The guys only started training me today." He nodded. "I was there" he said looking at me. "I watched your mini match against Seth. You've got the talent Torrie, there's no denying it. The bulldog, the sleeper. And, well, the RKO. I can only guess that someone else has been training you behind Dean's back?" "Kinda" I said sheepishly. "Randy promised me he'd teach me the RKO if I watched his match from the gorilla position last night. But he taught me a few more moves too." Hunter nodded. "You're ready Torrie" he whispered. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable, just tag Dean in." I nodded. "Who are we against?" I asked standing up. "Phil and AJ" he replied simply. I sat back down. "No way" I said shaking my head. "The fans will never buy it. Why do we have a grudge against them all of a sudden?" "Got a better idea?" Hunter asked smiling. "I wouldn't say better" I said. "But what about Fandango and that blonde bit he's always with?" "That could work" Hunter said. "Care to elaborate further?" "Um" I said thinking. "Lately a lot has been said about Dean dancing to the Shields music, or music in his head. Fandango is a stickler for what's really dancing. Let him call Dean out." Hunter smiled. "Sounds like a plan" he said. I stood up. "Can I go now?" I asked. He nodded. "Be here early for a run through" he said picking up his phone. "Obviously this is gonna need a promo." I nodded and walked out of the office.

Dean was leaning against the car smoking, and judging by the amount of cigarette butts on the floor he'd been smoking for a while. "I was so nervous!" he said running over to me. "What's happening? Is he sending you home?" "I wish" I whispered, shaking my head and looking at him. "So what's so bad doll?" he whispered, eyes searching my face for a clue. "Babe, you're scaring me." He put his hands on my arms and pulled me close to him. "We've got a match tonight" I said. "Baby we've got matches every night" he laughed. I shook my head. "Us." I said looking him in the eye. "Me and you. Mixed tag match. Hunter was watching me fight Seth today." "I know" he whispered. "I saw him there." "And you didn't think to tell me?" I yelled. "That's what you and Roman were whispering about isn't it?" He nodded, looking at the floor. "I'm not ready for this Dean" I said quietly. His head snapped up. "Torrie" he said. "Look at me. Now." I slowly raised my head. "You are more than ready" he said. "I wouldn't lie to you, I wouldn't risk anyone's safety in that ring if I thought for one second you couldn't do this. Watching you with Seth today, I was so fucking proud babe! Just one thing. How long has Orton been training you behind my back?" "How did you... The RKO" I said slapping myself across the head. "Honestly babe" he said pulling me closer to him. "I'm really not pissed off. Sure. I would have liked to be the one to be able to take the credit for how good you were. But if he's made you work hard to get to that level then I fucking owe that guy some major thanks. So how long?" I gulped. "This morning" I whispered. "About 90 minutes worth of training I think." "Tell me you're joking babe" he said looking at me in shock. I shook my head. "I learnt the sleeper, the bulldog and the RKO this morning before you came down to the gym." "Fuck me Torrie you're full of surprises" he said kissing me. I let him walk me backwards and push me up against the car, kissing me the whole time. I ran my fingers through his hair and he moaned. "Get a room Ambrose!" a group of fans yelled. He gave them the finger and carried on kissing me. "Come on" I said pulling away. "We need to be back here early and we've got loads to do." He nodded. "Oh" he said getting in the car. "Who are our opponents?" "Fandango and that blonde bimbo" I grimaced getting in the car. Dean went white.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning to face him. "Summer Rae?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know" I said starting the car. "I don't watch wrestling, remember?" He forced a smile and I drove out of the car park. "Ring shopping baby" he said as I was about to drive to the hotel. "Oh babe" I groaned. "Is that important now?" "Torrie I can't believe you'd fucking ask that stupid fucking question!" he yelled. "Making you my wife is the most important thing to me right about now, so what does that fucking tell you?" "That someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning!" I yelled back at him, pulling over before I bumped the car. "No!" he yelled. "That someone got out of bed this morning with his fiancée missing, thinking she was alone in the gym when really she was playing rough and tumble with Orton!" "Go ahead Dean" I yelled. "Tell me what you really think? You think I'm fucking him too? Because I screwed Seth? Is that it? Well, is it?" He shook his head. "No" he whispered. "I trust you. I know you wouldn't do it again." "So what is your fucking problem?" I asked, still raging. "I want to buy my fiancée an engagement ring" he said looking at me. "And for some reason it seems to be the last thing on her mind!" "I've just been thrown into a fucking wrestling match Dean" I yelled. "I'm fucking shitting a brick, and you want me to go shopping for bling?" "Yes" he said simply. "Yes I fucking do." I looked at him in shock. "Fine" I said checking the mirrors and pulling off. "thank you" he whispered.

He told me where to park when we got into town. I switched the engine off and just sat in the car. "What does Summer Rae have on you?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me quickly. "What makes you ask that?" he asked. I shook my head. "Just the way you reacted when you found out the match was against her" I whispered. He groaned. "We kinda got history" he said looking at the floor. "Recent?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. He shook his head. "When we were in developmental" he said. "Nothing since. I promise you." I nodded. "Lets go ring shopping" I groaned getting out of the car.

He got out and put his arm around me. "Torrie" he whispered. I looked at him. I really couldn't believe how much I loved this man. "I promise you there has been nothing since I got called up to the main roster. You're the only one for me. Fuck you're the only girl I've ever proposed to." "Glad to hear it" I said kissing him. We started walking. "This way" he said leading me into a jewellers. "Can I help?" an assistant said walking over to us straight away. She looked us both up and down with a sneer. I didn't blame her really. I was wearing shirts and a vest, and Dean was in jeans and a muscle t-shirt. Not really her kind of clientele, obviously. "Yeah" Dean said, picking up on the looks she was giving us straight away. "Um, I kinda just proposed to my beautiful fiancée here, and now we're ring shopping." "Oh" she said looking down her nose at me. "I'm not sure we have anything..." "That we can afford, right?" Dean asked, his voice getting louder. "Listen to me. You show my fiancée whatever she wants. And whatever she wants is what she'll get." "Sir, with all due respect" she said. "I really don't think we carry what you're after." "Get me your manager" Dean sighed. "I've had enough of your condescending attitude." She nodded and went out the back, reappearing seconds later with a man in his 40s. "What appears to be...Dean Ambrose?" he said questioningly. He turned to me. "Torrie?" "You know these people?" the assistant asked raising an eyebrow. The manager nodded. "Dean here is a wrestler with the WWE" he said smiling. "And this is his beautiful girlfriend Torrie." "Fiancée actually" Dean said smiling. "We're ring shopping, but your little assistant here seems to think I can't afford to be in here." She at least had the good grace to blush. "Anything this man wants, he can have" the manager said. She nodded and ran to show me where the engagement rings were. Dean nodded and I left him to go look.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered as I looked at the rings. I nodded. "It's fine" I said. "Probably not the best outfit to wear when he decides he's dragging me in all the expensive shops!" She smiled. "What are you looking for?" she asked. "Something simple" I said. "Thin band, single stone, not too big." She nodded. "This?" she asked, pulling out a ring. I looked at it and knew it was the one. She slid it on my finger and it fit perfectly. I looked over at Dean and he walked over to me quickly. "This is it" I whispered. "This is the one." He looked at it and smiled. "Couldn't agree more" he said pulling his credit card out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Would you like it boxed?" she asked. Dean looked at me and shook his head, but slid it off my finger anyway. "What are you..." I started, then stopped as I realised what he was doing, "Torrie Mae" he whispered, getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I nodded as he slid the ring on my finger and stood up. "I love you" I whispered, tears running down my face. As he kissed me a flash went off. He pulled away and laughed as the manager put his camera away. "Not everyday Dean Ambrose proposes in your shop" he shrugged. "I should hope not" I laughed. "Could you take a picture of us on my phone?" He nodded and I passed him my phone. Dean put his arm around me and I put my left hand on his chest so the ring was in full view. Dean looked at me and kissed me softly just as the manager took the picture. he walked over and showed me and I smiled. "Perfect" I whispered. "Thank you so much." He shook Dean's hand. "Congratulations" he said smiling. Dean thanked him and he walked back in to his office. "Thank you for all your help" I called to the assistant. She ran over to me and pressed a small box into my hands. "Little present" she whispered. "Just please, open it when you're away from the shop?" I nodded and thanked her again as Dean led me from the shop.

"Keys?" he asked, holding out his hand when we got to the car. I frowned but gave them to him. "You're driving?" I asked, smirking. "Yep" he said. "I wanna be able to see that ring on your finger, and I can't if you're driving. I love you doll." "I love you too" I said getting in the car. "I have to tell Casper about the engagement" I groaned, putting my seatbelt on. "Is that gonna be a bad thing?" Dean asked looking at me. I shook my head. "Consider yourself warned" I said smirking. "He is the ultimate wrestling fan. You're the best souvenir I could bring home!" He laughed. I grabbed my phone and selected the picture the manager had taken. I quickly typed "meet your brother in law" and sent it to Casper. Dean grinned. "Nice touch" he whispered starting the car. I smiled and he held my hand. "Feels good"'he said grinning. I leaned over and kissed him lightly. He growled and pulled me closer to him, kissing me hard. "We'll finish this at the hotel" he said resting his head against mine. I smiled and sat back in my seat as he pulled out of the car park. I remembered the box the assistant had given me, and got it out of my bag. "Dean, we need to go back" I whispered, opening it. "What's up doll?" he asked stopping at a red light. I showed him. "Holy fucking shit babe" he said looking at me. The box contained a necklace and earrings, obviously a set. The earrings were long and elegant, and the necklace had a pendant that matched the drop of the earrings. All set with diamonds. "I can't accept this" I said as he pulled off. "Sure you can" he said looking at me. "If it makes you feel better, I'll phone the shop and pay for it." I shook my head. "I don't want you to" I started. "Well get used to it doll" he whispered. "You're gonna be my wife, and if I want to buy you things I will." I knew there was no point arguing so I put the box in my bag and sat back.

As soon as we got to the hotel Dean jumped out of the car and ran around to open my door. I smiled as he held my hand. He shut my door and locked the car, then picked me up and carried me into the hotel. Tracey was in the lobby. "What's wrong?" she asked frowning. "Have you hurt your foot or something? Why is he carrying you?" Dean chuckled. "She's just a bit unsteady on her feet" he said smiling at me. "She's all weighed down on the left hand side." Tracey frowned then caught sight of the ring. "Holy fucking shit!" she squealed running over and hugging me. "Congratulations Ambrose" she said kissing his cheek. "Hey!" Phil yelled. "What are you kissing him for?" Tracey held my hand up and Phil ran over. "I can't believe you're marrying the bad guy" he said kissing me. I laughed. "You're meant to be a shy, quiet girl." he laughed. "A shy quiet girl with a match tonight" I grumbled, making Dean put me down. Tracey spun around. "You what?" she asked. I nodded. Phil smiled. "You knew" she said poking him in the chest. He nodded. "Locker room gossip says Hunter watched your training this morning and booked the match there and then" he said looking at me. I nodded. "Well" I said. "He called me to the office first. I thought I was going home. Instead he tries to put us in a match with you and AJ." Phil frowned. "Where's the history in that?" he asked. "That's what I said" I laughed. "So now we get to kick Fandango and bimbo Rae's ass instead." Phil quickly looked at Dean. "I already know about Dean and her" I sighed. Dean nodded. "She called me on it practically straight away" he said. Phil smiled. "We'll let you go celebrate" he said gesturing at the ring. "We already did" Dean said leading me to the lift. "Twice." I elbowed him and he groaned. "Save your aggression for the bedroom babe" he growled kissing me.

**ChelleLew and Devata, thank you so much for your reviews, I love reading them!**


	35. Chapter 35

Dean had just shut the hotel room door and grabbed me when my phone rang. "Leave it" he moaned, kissing me. I shook my head and got the phone out of my bag. I smiled and swiped it to answer. "Hey big bro" I said smiling. Dean grinned. "Hey bro in law" he yelled. "So it's true?" Casper asked as I sat on the sofa. "Hell fucking yes" Dean said sitting next to me. "Casper" I warned. "I swear to god, if you go all screaming fangirl on me I will RKO you." Dean nodded. "She will" he agreed. "She did it to Seth this morning in practice." "The Shield don't RKO"'Casper said frowning. "Orton taught her it this morning" Dean said. "She does it better than him too." I laughed. "So you gonna be booked for matches soon?" Casper asked. Dean nodded. "We got a mixed tag match tonight" he said. "Fandango and Summer Rae." Casper looked at Dean. "She knows" he groaned. "You too?" I asked looking at Casper. "Does everyone know about you and bimbo Rae apart from me?" "It's not that hard to find out" Casper said, defending Dean. "You never watched wrestling, so you wouldn't really know or hear the gossip." I nodded. "But hey, about you two" Casper smiled. "I'm well excited! My sister is marrying a wrestler! I hope I'm actually gonna meet you before the wedding though bro?" Dean laughed. "We've got a few days off after tonight" he said. "What if we fly over for a few days? Torrie can grab some more stuff then too." I nodded. "Works for me" I said. Casper clapped his hands. "Awesome" he said. "Want picking up from the airport?" I nodded. "I'll let you know the details later when it's booked" Dean said. Casper nodded and ended the call.

"Thank you" I said turning and kissing Dean. "What for?" he asked. "For making my beautiful wife to be smile? That's just part of my job. I will always do my best to make you smile Torrie." I quickly wiped away the tear that ran down my cheek. I put my phone on the table and straddled his lap. "I love you so much" I whispered kissing him softly. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly, just where he liked it. He took a deep breath as I kissed down his neck, pulling his shirt up and over his head as I did. I ran my hands over his chest, tracing his abs with the tip of my finger. I looked up at him and he was watching my every move. I slid back off his lap until I was on my knees on the floor, between his legs. I slid my finger lower and unbuttoned his jeans. I slid my hands around to the back of him and started pulling them down. He knew what I wanted and lifted his ass to help me slide them off. I threw them on the floor and leaned forward. He groaned as I licked around the tip of him and raised my eyes to look at him. His eyes were wide open, watching me. He gripped at the cushions on the sofa, fighting with himself whether to grip my hair or not. I smiled and took him fully into my mouth, moaning when he did. "Fuck baby girl" he moaned. I licked my way to the tip of him and swirled my tongue around it. He bucked his hips and thrusted into my mouth as I wrapped my hand around the base of him and stroked him. He threw his head back, panting loudly. "Ah fuck" he moaned. I started sucking faster as he thrust into my mouth. "Gonna blow baby" he moaned. "Oh holy fuck. Babe that feels so good. Ah fuck here we go. Fuck!" He shot straight at the back of my throat. I carried on sucking and stroking until he collapsed back on the sofa. "What are you doing to me doll" he whispered as I sat next to him and he pulled me to him for a hug. I smiled. "Whatever it is" he said kissing my head. "Keep fucking doing it Mrs Good." I smiled. "Not a problem Mr Good" I whispered.

"Dean" I whispered, sitting up after a few minutes. "We can't go to mine yet." "Why?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to see Casper?" "I do!" I said. "But I can't get more stuff. We don't have a house to put it in!" "Fuck I forgot about that" he laughed. "Ok. What if we fly Casper here instead? He can come house hunting with us." I nodded. "Where do you wanna live?" I asked warily, dreading him saying Vegas. "Anywhere" he whispered looking me in the eye. "Baby I'd move to the North Pole as long as you were with me." "No way" I giggled. "I need warmth." "Florida?" He asked. "Roman has a place there." "Sounds good" I said. "What if we fly Casper out on Thursday? We can meet him in Florida." Dean nodded. I quickly text Casper and told him of the change of plan. He text back straight away. I laughed when I read it. "He's going proper fangirl" I said walking in to the bedroom. Dean was lying on the bed. "Wants to know if he can come to a show while he's over." "Course he is!" Dean said, as if it was a stupid question. "He gotta see his baby sister wrestle." I groaned. "Come here" he said holding his arms out to me. I crawled on to the bed and snuggled in to him. "You've got nothing to worry about" he said kissing my head. I nodded. "I'm gonna hit the gym for a bit" I said getting off the bed and grabbing my stuff. I quickly changed and grabbed my iPod and a towel. "Run the doubt out of your system" he smiled. I nodded and left him on the bed.

After about an hour Dean turned up in the gym with my phone. "Hunter called" he said. "You have to go to wardrobe." I groaned and switched off the treadmill, taking the towel off him. He put his arms around me and led me back up to the room. "Quick shower" I said running in to the bathroom. He smiled and sat on the sofa to wait. I quickly washed and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and walking into the bedroom. I grabbed some clothes and quickly got dressed, running a brush through my hair as I walked out to Dean. I put my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my bag with my Shield stuff in it. Dean grabbed his bag and the car keys. I remembered the room key and quickly grabbed it before following Dean out the door.

Fandango was waiting for us when we got to the arena. "Curtis" he said holding his hand out for me to shake. "Torrie" I said shaking it and smiling at him. "Oh I know who you are" he smiled. "The whole locker room is buzzing about tonight. So, we gonna make it a match to remember?" Dean nodded. "What about the promo?" he asked as we all walked down the corridor. "Do it on the fly?" Curtis asked looking at Dean. Dean nodded. "You and Summer in the ring, bitching about my dancing" he said. "Call me out. Torrie comes with me. Summer looks me up and down, winking. Torrie flips and goes for her, Vickie sets up mixed tag match for later?" "Sounds good" Curtis said smiling. I nodded. "We got ring time in half an hour if you wanna run through the match?" Curtis said to Dean. He looked at me. I nodded. "Ok" Dean said. "Torrie has to get to wardrobe, so we'll see you there." Curtis nodded and walked off. I dumped my bag in the locker room. Dean sat on the sofa. "I'll wait here babe" he said. "Keep the outfit a surprise." I nodded and kissed him. "Love you Mr Good" I said walking out of the room. The door flew open as I was halfway down the corridor. "Love you too Mrs Good!" he yelled. I spun around laughing. I waved and carried on to wardrobe.

I met Dean at the locker room door when I got back. "Got you tracksuit bottoms to wear instead of jeans" he said pointing at the sofa. I kissed him and quickly took my jeans off, pulling the tracksuit bottoms on before he could get any ideas. I put my trainers back on and followed him out to the ring. Curtis and Summer were practicing their entrance. "She's pretty" I whispered, watching them. "Yeah" Dean said quietly. "But she ain't you doll. She ain't the future Mrs Good. You are." I smiled and walked down to the ring with him. "Torrie" Curtis said smiling and helping me in to the ring. I smiled and happened to glance at Summer. She was practically undressing Dean with her eyes. I ignored it and concentrated on what Curtis wanted me to do. We had the match sorted in 10 minutes. Phil started walking down to the ring. I got out and ran up the ramp to hug him. "Hey" he smiled kissing my head. "Wheres the fire?" "Bimbo Rae's pants by the look on her face when she looks at Dean" I groaned. He laughed. "Randy's coming now, wanna share our ring time?" I nodded, smiling. He held my hand and we walked back to the ring. "Punk" Dean said shaking his hand as we got in the ring. "I'm gonna wrestle for a bit with Phil and Randy" I said looking at him. He nodded. "Ok babe" he said kissing my head. "Be careful with her punk." Phil laughed. "I watched Hunters video of her RKO on Seth" he said. "Shouldn't you be telling her to be careful with me?" Dean laughed and got out of the ring. Instead of going back to the locker room he jumped the barrier and sat in the front row. Summer and Curtis walked up the ramp to the locker rooms, so it was just me and Phil. "Phil can teach you kicks babe" Dean called. Phil looked at me and nodded. "How high can you kick?" he asked. Dean burst out laughing. I lifted my leg and held my foot above my head. "Ok" Phil laughed. "This is gonna be easy. Spin and make the laces in your trainer connect with the back of my head." I looked at Dean and he nodded. I did it and Phil grinned. "Perfect" he said high fiving me. He sat on the floor in the middle of the ring. "Bounce off the ropes and kinda baseball slide" he said. "Make your feet connect here" he said pointing at his chest. I did it and he lay on the mat. "You are so easy to teach" he said sitting back up. "Can I try something?" I asked. "As long as I think it will work" Phil agreed standing up. "Where do you want me?" "Stood on the bottom rope" I said looking at Dean. He was looking worried. I walked to the opposite corner and did handsprings across the ring until I was in a handstand position in front of Phil. I put my feet under his arms and lifted. He knew what I wanted and threw himself over, landing on his back in the middle of the ring. I sprang to my feet and quickly pinned him as Dean hit the 3 count on the barrier. "Awesome" Phil said getting up and hugging me. "Think we got you a finisher Torrie" Hunter said appearing from nowhere. "Use it on Summer tonight. Dean, Torrie gets the pin for the win." Dean nodded and held his hand out. I kissed Phil and went to Dean as Randy walked down the ramp. "What did I miss?" he asked looking confused. "Torrie just developed her own finisher" Phil said smiling and waving as Dean and I walked off.

Back in the locker room Dean threw his arms around me. "Baby girl you're full of surprises" he said kissing me. I pushed him down on the sofa and straddled his lap, kissing him hungrily. He moaned and pulled me down into him, then pulled my top over my head. I gasped as he trailed kisses down my neck to the top of my boobs. I pulled his top off quickly and pulled his head back to me, kissing him again. His hands slid beneath the waistband of my trousers, grabbing my ass. He had just slid a finger into me when the door burst open. "Don't stop" I whispered in to his mouth. "Wasn't planning on it" he whispered back. I kissed him again, moaning as he slid another finger into me. I moaned quietly as he got faster. We heard the guys dumping their stuff in the lockers and rushing back out the door, hearing the click as they locked the door. Dean quickly slid my trousers down and pulled his down too. I kicked them off and sat back on him, moaning as he slid into me. "Fuck" he hissed kissing me and grabbing my hips. "Slowly babe. I don't want this to be over quick." "Me either" I said slowly lifting myself up and sliding back down on him. He shifted sideways and lay me on the sofa, positioning himself over me without pulling out of me. I wrapped my legs around him and raised my hips to meet him. He was slow and gentle, and it felt amazing. I put my hands against his chest and looked at him. He was biting his bottom lip as he looked at me. "Ah fuck!" I moaned. "Baby I'm gonna come. Oh fuck!" He slid his hands under me and grabbed my ass, slamming in to me harder. "Torrie" he whispered. "Come for me baby. Come on. Ah fuck Torrie yes!" "Yes!" I moaned as I came. He moaned with me as he came too. "Mrs Good you are going to be the death of me" he whispered, collapsing on top of me.

"Don't go in there!" Seth yelled as Tracey was about to knock on the door of the locker room. "They're at it like rabbits! Didn't even stop when Ro and me dumped our stuff. Seriously, anyone would swear they got engaged or something." Tracey grinned. "Its ok" she said. "Doesn't sex stop when you get married?" Roman laughed. "Baby girl I bet those two will be the exception to the rule" he said waving as she walked off.

Dean got up and picked me up, carrying me into the shower. I moaned as he started washing me while kissing my neck. He moved my hair and stood behind me, pushing himself up against my ass. I groaned. "You can't seriously be ready again" I whispered leaning against the wall as my knees turned to jelly. "Try me" he whispered spinning me round and sliding straight in to me. "Ah fuck Dean!" I moaned wrapping my legs around him. "Fast and hard baby girl" he growled in my ear, slamming into me hard. "Ah fuck! Yes!" I moaned as he hit the spot over and over again. He nipped at my neck as he moved faster. "Fuck Dean!" I yelled. "Let go babe" he begged. "Let it all go. Come for me. Oh fuck you feel so good. Ah fuck yes! Here we go babe. Ooooh yes! Fuck!" He grabbed my ass and held us still as he came. "You rabbits done in there?" Seth asked, poking his head round the door. "Torrie has to get to makeup." "Shit" Dean said putting me down. "I forgot, the promo is at the start of the show." "Dean!" I yelled quickly finishing washing my hair. I got out of the shower and grabbed the towel, running out to get my clothes. Roman grinned at me. I winked and ran back into the bathroom. Dean was out of the shower drying himself. I quickly got dressed. "Gotta go" I said kissing him and running off to makeup.


	36. Chapter 36

Hair and makeup done, it was time to get to wardrobe. I groaned when I saw what I had to wear. "How exactly does this tie in with the Shield?" I asked slumping in a chair. "You still get the tactical vest" the girl said. "But we thought the shorts were more your style. Easier to wrestle in than those trousers." I nodded. "Wear the trousers for the promo" she said. "Then come back here and put these on. We've got knee pads for you and wrestling boots. All black, of course." I nodded and got changed. "Good luck" she said smiling as I walked back to Dean. He was waiting outside the locker room.

"Ready?" he asked. "Curtis and Summer are just at the gorilla position waiting to go down. We need to get to our entrance spot." I nodded and we ran to where we needed to be, hearing Curtis's music hit as we arrived. "Dean Ambrose" Curtis growled when the music stopped. "Another nobody who thinks he knows how to dance." The crowd were shown VT of Dean nodding his head and bouncing to the Shield's music. "That is not dance" Curtis carried on. "Dean Ambrose needs to be taught the art of dance. Get out here Ambrose." Dean grinned. "Ready?" he asked as the music hit. I nodded and walked out before him. I jumped the barrier on my own and grabbed a microphone before getting in the ring with Dean.

"What is your problem Can't Tango?" Dean asked, getting a huge cheer from the crowd. "It's Faaaaan Daaaaan Gooooo" Curtis said angrily. "Dooooon't giiiiive a craaaap" Dean said, making me smile. Summer glared at me and I just raised my eyebrows and folded my arms. "My problem" Curtis went on. "Is your obvious lack of talent when it comes to the art of dance." "Lack of talent?" Dean laughed. "Ask my fiancée here, I can do the bedroom rhumba just fine!" I looked at him and smirked. "She's not the only one who knows that though, is she Ambrose" Summer said grabbing the microphone off Curtis. I looked at her. I really wasn't expecting to bring up their past. "Yeah, she kinda is Summer" Dean said, not missing a beat. "See, what we had, that was just a little fumble, not worth the 2 minutes I had to pretend to be into you for. What Torrie and I have, that's real, that's why she's the one with the bling on her finger." Summers face dropped. Dean pulled me to him. "It won't last" she sneered. "Things with you never do." I kissed Dean then slapped her around the face. Dean pretended to hold me back as Curtis grabbed Summer.

"Excuse me!" Vickie yelled. The crowd booed. "Seems to me like we have a little situation brewing here" she said. "Seems like the perfect time for Torrie to make her debut. Later tonight, a mixed tag match. Dean and Torrie against Summer Rae and Fandango!" Summer looked horrified. The crowd were chanting for me and Dean. He grinned and kissed me. "Nicely done doll" he whispered. We got out of the ring and climbed over the barrier, walking back to the locker room.

"Nice slap Torrie!" Seth said as we walked into the locker room. I smiled and kissed his head. "Gotta go back to wardrobe" I said kissing Dean. "Why?" he asked. "Apparently I can't wrestle in this" I shrugged. "Won't be long." I waved and walked out. I got to wardrobe and Summer was there. "Fucking perfect" I mumbled sitting in a chair to wait. "Torrie" she said. I looked at her. "Just wanted to congratulate you on the engagement" she said. "Dean's a great guy." "Yeah, he is" I said. "Thanks." She nodded and grabbed her ring gear. "See you out there" she said. "Hunter told me about the finish. Bottom rope right?" I nodded. She smiled. "No problem." she said walking off. I grabbed my ring gear and quickly took my trousers off. I groaned at how little the shorts were. "You've worn smaller" the girl laughed. I nodded and pulled them on. They weren't as bad as I thought. The smaller tactical vest combined with the very short shorts left a lot of skin exposed. I pulled the knee pads on and then my boots. "You look mean" Randy said walking in. I grinned. "You need your hair down I think" the makeup girl said walking in. Randy nodded. I groaned and went to makeup to get it sorted.

It was nearly an hour later by the time I got back to Dean. "Holy fuck!" he said as I walked into the room. "How the fuck am I meant to concentrate on the match with you dressed like that? Can we take it home?" Seth laughed. "Haven't you had enough today?" he grinned. "Nope" Dean said looking at me. "Five minutes Dean, Torrie" a crew member said knocking the door. "Saved by the bell" Roman grinned standing up. "You coming too?" I asked. He nodded. "Yep" he said as Seth stood up. I smiled and we all walked to where we had to be. Curtis and Summer were already in the ring.

"And their opponents" Lilian said as the music hit. "Being accompanied to the ring by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, the team of Dean Ambrose and Torrie!" The crowd went mad as Roman walked out followed by Seth. Dean kissed me and I walked out with him behind me. "Your ass looks amazing in those shorts" he groaned behind me. "I can't wrestle with a boner Tor!" "Stop looking then" I hissed. "It's imprinted in my brain" he groaned as I climbed over the barrier. I kissed Seth and Roman and got into the ring. As soon as Dean got in the ring the ref asked us who was starting. Curtis and Dean agreed it would be them so Summer and I got out of the ring. The ref called for the bell and Dean and Curtis locked up.

"Come on baby!" I yelled leaning over the rope. Seth groaned from the floor. "Whoever made you wear those knew what they were doing" he grumbled. I laughed. "Put in a complaint" I said. "I'm all for wearing the trousers." "Hell no" he growled. I groaned as Curtis tagged in Summer. "Get in here Torrie" the ref called. "Ambrose, out." Dean kissed me as I got in the ring. Summer charged straight for me and we locked up. I pulled the same trick on her that had caught Dean out, tripping her up and putting her flat on her back. Seth banged on the ring. Summer sat up and I quickly got behind her, wrapping my legs around her and putting her in the sleeper. "Ask her ref!" Dean yelled as Summer kept screaming no. She got out of it and swung her head back, hitting me in the mouth. I got up holding my jaw and she hit a clothesline out of nowhere, lying on me for the pin. I kicked out after 2. "That's my girl!" Dean yelled. "Come on baby!" I spun and kicked her in the back of the head like Phil had taught me. She sunk to her knees so I bounced off the ropes and slid, kicking her in the chest and lying on her for the pin. She kicked out at 1. I tagged Dean in and the ref made Curtis get in the ring. "Going good Tor" Roman said as Dean and Curtis grappled in the middle of the ring. Curtis spun and kicked Dean sweet in the face. I knew he was hurting so I leaned over. "Tag Dean!" I yelled. He jumped across the ring and tagged me in. I jumped at Curtis and bulldogged him before Summer got in the ring. Curtis rolled out and I grinned at Summer. She backed herself into the corner and got up on the bottom rope. I backed into the opposite corner and flipped over to her, getting my feet under her arms. She screamed as I lifted and threw her, landing on my feet and quickly lying down to cover her. "1-2-3!" the crowd yelled as the ref pounded the mat. I jumped up as Dean ran into the ring. "Here are your winners" Lilian said. "The team of Dean Ambrose, and Torrie!" Roman and Seth got in the ring and hugged me. I smiled and we all put our fists together. We got out of the ring and Dean lifted me over the barrier. I followed Seth back to the lockers, smiling at the fans on the way.

I was pulled to one side and hugged as soon as we got in to the corridor. "Don't tell me you're not ready" Hunter said releasing me. "How do you feel?" "Awesome" I admitted. He grinned. "Knew you would" he said smiling as Dean appeared by my side. "Holy fucking wow!" he said. Hunter laughed. "Best decision I've made all day" he said walking off. "You wrestle just fine with a boner"'I said kissing Dean. He chuckled. "No doubt it won't be the last time if that's what they're making you wear for matches" he said. I groaned. "I tried to get Seth to put in a complaint" I said. "Let me guess" Dean grinned. "He said no?" "Hell no actually" I said grinning. He laughed and we walked in to the locker room. Seth groaned as I bent over to pick up my bag. I dropped it again laughing. Dean grinned. "I'm gonna ask for my trousers back" I moaned. "These shorts are fucking indecent." "No fucking way!" Dean and Seth said together, then looked at each other and laughed. "Let's get a picture of us all for Casper" Dean said opening the door and seeing who was around to take it. "Tracey! Get in here!" he yelled.

"I was on my way here anyway" she laughed walking in. "What do you want?" "Get a picture of us all on Torrie's phone" Dean said. "She can send it to Casper then." She nodded. I stood against the wall, Seth on my right, Dean on my left, Roman next to Dean. "Do the hand thing" she said. "You're all part of the same team." We grinned and put our fists together. "Don't smile" she said making us laugh. "You're meant to be mean, moody bastards. Perfect!" She took the picture and gave me my phone. I had to admit, it was a good picture. "Wanna do our wedding photos?" Dean asked smiling. "On an iPhone?" she asked giggling. "Cheapskate Ambrose." He laughed. "Money is no object when it comes to this wedding" he said looking at me as I sent the picture to Casper. "She's perfect." Tracey smiled. "You're perfect together" she said going to the door. "Don't ever forget that." He smiled as she walked off to find Phil. Just as the door closed there was a knock on it. Dean opened it and frowned as he was handed an envelope. "From creative" the crew member said shrugging. Dean closed the door and sat down to open it. Roman and Seth looked over his shoulder. Their faces all dropped at the same time. "What?" I asked as they looked at me. "Baby girl" Roman said. "This is fucking huge." "What is?" I asked confused. Dean handed me the sheet. "No way" I said looking at them. "Is this good?" They all nodded quickly. "Its amazing" Dean said walking over and hugging me. "Dean" I whispered. "Who the fuck are the Wyatt Family?"


	37. Chapter 37

I ran down the corridor and banged on Hunter's door. "Torrie?" he said, surprised as I barged past him into the office. "What the fuck is this?" I asked slamming the script on his desk. He read through it quickly. "I approved this" he agreed. "What's the problem? Everything is explained there." "I have one match and suddenly I'm thrown into the middle of this thing with the Wyatt's and the Shield?" I asked, confused. Hunter nodded. "Look Torrie" he said. "It makes sense. We need the guys to show that they're over their recent troubles. There are 3 Wyatt's, and 3 Shield members." I looked at him. "Ok, 4 Shield members" he corrected. "The guys need a match with all 3 of them, not with just one or two and the others accompanying them to the ring. That's not what the Shield is about. They're about justice." "So where is the justice in this slimy Bray Wyatt getting his filthy hands on me?" I asked, shivering at the thought. "He's taken an interest because of Summer Rae" Hunter explained. "The back story will be hinted at through promo's between the two of them. She asks him to help her because of you being engaged to Dean, she wants him back." "She never had him in the first place" I said glaring at him. "That bit gets rethought, or I don't do it. I'm not doing this for her benefit." He nodded. "Leave it with me" he said. "I'll get it rewritten." I nodded and walked out.

"What have you done now?" Dean groaned as I walked in the locker room smiling. "You better not have your trousers back as ring gear!" Seth said looking up. Dean laughed. I shook my head. "Just sorta had a minor disagreement with Hunter" I said sitting down on Dean. "Uh oh" he said. "Why am I worried." "It's ok" I said smiling. "It's being rewritten." "Why?" Roman asked confused. "That script was perfect." "Yeah babe" Dean agreed. "Perfect was it?" I asked standing up and walking into the showers. "So you don't care that I had to be kidnapped by Bray Wyatt as a favour to bimbo Rae? Because she wants you back?" "Ah" Dean said as I walked back in to them. "Yeah, that kinda sucks." "Storyline is going ahead" I said pulling my hoodie on. "But not with the Summer connection." The guys nodded. The door banged. Roman was closest so he opened it and grabbed the envelope. "It starts tonight after our match" he said reading it. "Lights out, lights on and Torrie gone." I groaned. Dean smiled. "Bray really isn't that bad" he said grabbing my hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you first." He pulled me out of the room and down the corridor to the Wyatt's dark corner of the corridor.

"Jonathan Good" Bray said hugging him. "Good to see you man! I hear I get to get my hands on your fine fiancée later." Dean grinned. "Watch where you put those hands" he warned. "Shes a little fighter." "Can she take the sister Abigail?" Bray asked. Dean looked at me. "I think she can" he said. "Good" Bray said. "How about this..."

When we got back to the locker room, Seth and Roman were ready for their match. "Cody and Goldust again?" I frowned. "Isn't this a bit stale now?" "Exactly" Roman said kissing me. "That's why this storyline with the Wyatt's is perfect." I nodded. Dean explained to them what he and Bray has just come up with. Seth looked at me. "And you're ok with this?" he asked, concern in his eyes. I nodded. "I can't just disappear if all 3 of them are still at ringside" I said. "This way is better." Seth smiled. "You're thinking like a wrestler babycakes" he said kissing me. Roman looked at his watch. "Time to go guys" he said. They walked into the bathroom and poured the water over their heads. "That is so fucking hot" I moaned watching them. Dean laughed and kissed me. "Come on doll" he said. "Can do without you getting all horny watching that." I laughed and walked out into the corridor. Dean grabbed my hand and we walked slowly to where we needed to be. He pinned me against a wall and kissed me slowly. "Dean" I mumbled. "Fans are everywhere, they can walk here." "So?" he asked kissing me. I shrugged and kissed him back. "Ding ding, round 3" Seth laughed walking up to us. "Five actually" Dean said grinning. "Twice at the hotel this morning." Seth groaned. "How the fuck have you got the energy?" he moaned. "Got a beautiful woman" Dean said simply. Their music hit before Seth could answer. Roman walked out first, then Seth. Dean held me back and kissed me again. "I love you Mrs Good" he whispered before letting me go after Seth. "And their opponents" Lilian said. "Being accompanied to the ring by Dean Ambrose and Torrie, the team of Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns." Seth and Roman lifted me over the barrier and Roman held the rope open for me. Dean got in the ring and put his arms around me. The ref made us get out so we went and stood in front of the announce table. "What a view" Cole said, earning him a glare from Dean. "I don't think you're very popular with Dean Ambrose" JBL said laughing. "Come on Seth!" I yelled banging on the ring. "Holy smoke!" Cole yelled. "Have you seen the rock on Torrie's finger?" Dean nudged me and I went to sit next to JBL. "Hi Torrie" he said giving me a headset. "Hey JBL, Cole" I said. "Great match earlier tonight by the way." Cole said. "Thanks Cole" I said smiling. "So Torrie" JBL said. "Is that ring what we think it is?" I laughed. "Sure is" I said. "Dean proposed last night." "Congratulations" they both said. Suddenly the lights went out. I knew that was my cue. I quietly put the headset down and got in the ring.

When the lights came back on Bray had me in the middle of the ring in position for the sister Abigail. Seth was knocked out on the floor, and Rowan and Harper held Roman and Dean back. "Torrie!" Dean yelled, voice full of emotion. Bray laughed then kissed my forehead, flipping me to finish the move. "Torrie!" Dean screamed, fighting to get away from Harper. Bray slid under the bottom rope and dragged me over to him, sliding me out under the rope and putting me over his shoulder. He walked backwards up the ramp, laughing as he walked. "Follow. The buzzards." he called before walking through the curtain.

He put me down as soon as we were through the curtain. "Awesome Torrie" he said shaking my hand. I smiled. "Think it looked ok?" I asked. We went to a monitor that was running replays. We watched as the lights went out then came back on. Bray stood watching thoughtfully. "You sell it well" he said watching me bounce off the mat. I watched as he put me over his shoulder and walked up the ramp. I turned to walk away and stopped. Randy, Phil, Tracey, Cody, Goldust, Dolph, Curtis, Summer, and Hunter were all stood behind me smiling. "Um" I said as my boys walked through the curtain. Dean pushed past everyone and picked me up. "I fucking love you" he whispered kissing me. "Amazing Torrie" Seth said kissing my head. Roman grinned. "Baby girl" he said holding out his hand. "I'm ashamed to say I doubted you before, but holy fuck I will never make that mistake again!" Everyone started clapping. Hunter walked away smiling. "Job well done I think" Bray said smiling. "Take me home babe"'I said kissing Dean. He smiled. "With pleasure Mrs Good" he whispered, kissing me back.

We went to the locker room and grabbed our stuff, running out to the car. "I can't wait to be alone with you" I whispered. Dean groaned. "You may have to" he whispered. "Seth and Roman have organised an engagement party tonight." I smiled. "I love those guys" I said. Dean grinned. "They love you too doll" he said. "Almost as much as I do." I smiled and sat back in my seat as Dean drove. I fell asleep before we'd even left the car park.

"Baby, wake up" Dean said softly. I looked at him and smiled. "Oh doll, I feel awful waking you" he groaned. He got out of the car and opened my door, taking my seatbelt off and picking me up. "I can walk babe" I said smiling. "I know" he said closing the door. "But my wife is tired and I'm gonna carry her up to our room. Don't even start with the we're not married yet speech." I smiled and cuddled into his neck. "What's wrong with Torrie?" Seth asked running over. "She fell asleep" Dean said. "She's ok. But I think she just needs to sleep tonight Seth." "I'll be fine" I said. "Even if we only stay for an hour. We can't not go." Dean nodded. Seth smiled. "See you soon babycakes" he said kissing my head. I smiled at him as Dean walked into the lift and pushed the button for our floor. "You sure about tonight?" he asked looking at me. "It's only the hotel bar." I nodded. "I'm sure I can stay awake for an hour" I smiled. He walked out of the lift and put me down as he opened the door to our room. I grabbed some jeans and a low cut top with the sides cut out and went into the shower. Dean was sat on the sofa when I came out, drying myself as I walked. "Was expecting you to creep in behind me" I said kissing his head. "Babe if I had we'd never get out of here" he said standing up. I smiled and went to get dressed. I remembered the necklace and earrings the assistant had given me and grabbed them out of my bag. The pendant on the necklace hung between my boobs. Dean walked out of the bathroom totally naked, rubbing at his hair with a towel. "Best. View. Ever." I said walking over and kissing him. "I doubt that" he said looking at me, his eyes dark. "I think I've got that. You look fucking amazing." I smiled and kissed him. I grabbed my makeup bag and went into the bathroom to touch it up.

Dean was stood by the door when I walked out. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and out my arm through his. He smiled and kissed my head. We took the stairs down to the lobby. As soon as we walked into the bar everyone cheered. "Congratulations" Tracey said walking over and giving us a glass of champagne. Dean grinned as the Bella's ran over. "Oh my god, you tamed him!" Nikki squealed. Dean laughed. "Yep" he said looking at me. "I'm a changed man." They smiled and hugged him. "Holy shit, we hugged a bad guy!" they shrieked as they walked off. Dean laughed. "I'm gonna go find the guys" he said kissing me. I nodded as he walked off.

"You two ok?" Tracey asked frowning. "Yeah" I sighed. "I fell asleep in the car, he's not happy about us being out, thinks I'm wearing myself out. We're house hunting in Florida tomorrow, Casper is joining us on Thursday. Its just busy busy busy all the time." "It's gonna get worse now you're wrestling" she smiled. "I never thought I'd say that about you." "Neither did I" I admitted smiling. "I'm totally blaming you by the way." She laughed. "I will gladly take all the blame for you being so happy" she said hugging me. "Let's see the bling." I smiled and showed her the ring again. "It's beautiful Tor" she whispered. "Your turn soon" I winked, looking at Phil. She shook her head. "We're not ready for that" she said smiling. "And I am?" I laughed. "Yeah, I think you are" she said softly. "I feel so guilty Trace" I moaned sitting down. "He got me this gorgeous ring, and I've got him nothing. I wanted to do something just for him, something he'll remember, but I'm totally stuck." She looked over to where Dean was stood with Seth and Roman. They were laughing and Dean had a big grin on his face as he looked at his left hand, obviously imagining his wedding ring being there. She smiled as he looked across to us and saw his smile get bigger. "Sing" she said, turning back to me. "What?" I asked, confused. "Sing for him" she said. "You know how it affects him." "It affected him because he was leaving" I laughed. "Well now he's stuck with you" she laughed. "Even more reason for him to cry!" I laughed. "What am I gonna sing?" We both sat and thought for a few minutes. "Got it" I said, whispering in her ear. Her face lit up. "Fucking perfect" she said, high fiving me. "When?" I asked looking around. "No time like the present" she said. "Everyone is here." I took a deep breath and stood up, walking up to the DJ.

Dean smiled as I walked towards him, then frowned as I walked straight past. I knew if I stopped I wouldn't do it. I blew him a kiss as I went to the DJ and explained what I wanted. He nodded. "Not a problem" he said handing me a microphone. He turned the music down and everyone turned to see what was going on. "Hi guys" I said looking at them all. "I just wanted to say a huge thanks to Joe and Colby for sorting this out, it's absolutely amazing, thank you so much." They both bowed and I giggled. "Ok" I said taking a deep breath. "So, we all know the reason we're here right? That crazy man over there, the lunatic fringe of the Shield, decided he wants to be stuck with me forever, and he put a ring on it." Everyone cheered as I lifted my left hand for them to see the ring. Cole was still cringing over my lunatic fringe comment. Dean was smiling. "Anyway" I continued. "I felt kinda guilty. See, I didn't get him anything, and I was kind of a bitch because he wanted to get me this, and all I was thinking about was kicking bim, I mean, Summer Rae's ass in the ring. So, thanks to Tracey over there, I've found a personal way of telling him how I feel..." "Bedrooms this way doll" Dean yelled. I shook my head, smiling as Colby slapped him. "Haven't you had enough" he whispered. Dean shook his head while looking at me and smirking. The music started and everyone cheered. "She's fucking singing" Dean whispered to Seth. He nodded. "Can't get more personal than that" he said. Dean shook his head. "She makes me cry when she sings" he said. "Good song though" Seth said. "Underneath your clothes. That's all she's seen today!" Dean wasn't listening to him. He was looking straight at me as I sang.

You're a song

Written by the hands of God

Don't get me wrong cause

This might sound to you a bit odd

But you own the place

Where all my thoughts go hiding

And right under your clothes

Is where I find them

Underneath Your Clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl honey

Because of you

I forgot the smart ways to lie

Because of you

I'm running out of reasons to cry

When the friends are gone

When the party's over

We will still belong to each other

Underneath Your Clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl honey _  
_

I love you more than all that's on the planet

Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing

You know it's true

Oh baby it's so funny

You almost don't believe it

As every voice is hanging from the silence

Lamps are hanging from the ceiling

Like a lady tied to her manners

I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath Your Clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl honey _  
_

By the time I finished, Dean was next to me, tears rolling down his face. He kissed me and took the microphone off me, turning to face everyone. "See what she does to me" he laughed, wiping his eyes. "Like Mrs Good said, a huge thanks to Joe and Colby for this, to everyone for coming, and, well, to Mrs Good for saying yes, otherwise none of this would be happening. Doll, you said you felt guilty for not getting me anything. Baby girl you already gave me everything I could ever wish for..." "Four fucking times!" Seth yelled. Dean laughed. "Thanks for keeping track Seth!" he said giving him the thumbs up. "No, seriously. You gave me everything I need. You gave me you. I fucking love you so much." He gave the microphone back to the DJ and kissed me as everyone clapped. "To Jon and Torrie" Roman yelled. "Jon and Torrie" everyone said raising their glasses. I smiled and looked at Tracey. "Perfect" she mouthed, tears running down her face too. I looked back at Dean. "Bed?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and picked me up, walking over to Roman and Seth. "Amazing baby girl" Roman said, taking me off Dean and hugging me. "Thank you for everything" I said kissing him. "Not a problem" he said handing me to Seth.

"Love you my little ninja" I said kissing him. "Love you too babycakes" he said smiling through tears. "Thank you for all of this" I said. "Hey" he said grinning. "You make Dean more bearable to be around. We should be thanking you!" I laughed and he put me down. Dean quickly picked me up. "To bed, Mrs Good" he said carrying me out of the bar. I smiled and kissed him as we waited for the lift. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned. "I love you" he whispered looking me in the eye. "You will never understand how much. You're my everything." Now it was my turn to cry. The lift came and he quickly carried me in, pushing the button to shut the doors. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me softly. He didn't stop kissing me until he lay me on our bed. "Sleep tonight doll" he whispered as he undressed me. "I just want to hold you as you sleep." He pulled the covers over me and quickly got undressed, sliding in to bed next to me. I rolled over and put my head on his chest. I fell asleep with him stroking my hair.

**Obviously I don't own the song "underneath your clothes", I was just listening to it and thought it kinda described everything Torrie feels for Dean perfectly. **


	38. Chapter 38

I woke slowly a few hours later. I lay still, trying to work out why I had woken up. Voices. That was it. Voices had woken me. Well, one voice. Dean. I'd know that voice anywhere. But I was still cuddled up to Dean, and he was still stroking my hair. "Baby girl" he whispered. "I love you so much. You're my whole world. The reason I carry on breathing. You will never ever doubt how much I love you, cos I'm gonna show you every minute of every day for the rest of our lives. Nothing matters to me except making you happy. And I will tell you all this when you're awake. Well, one day, anyway." That explained it. He was whispering because he thought I was still asleep. I stirred and he stopped talking, just carried on stroking my hair. I sat up quickly, breathing fast. "Torrie?" he said sitting up. I looked at him and smiled. "I had a nightmare" I said. "I thought I'd lost you." "Not gonna happen. Ever." he said pulling me to him. I put my arms around him and kissed him as we lay down. "Even when I'm like, old and wrinkly?" I asked smiling. "Oh" he said smirking. "Well, maybe I'll trade you in for a younger model then...OW!" He rubbed his chest where I'd slapped him. "Kinky baby" he winked. I groaned and pulled him down to me for a kiss. I rolled over and he lay on top of me. "Someone's awake" I smiled. "You're practically naked cuddled in to me" he said kissing me. "What did you expect?" "Shame to waste it" I whispered. He grinned. "Mrs Good, are you taking advantage of me?" he asked. "Fuck yes" I said sliding his boxers down. "Who am I to argue?" he smirked, returning the favour and ridding me of my underwear. He kissed his way up my legs slowly and softly. I moaned and gripped the sheets as he gently placed my legs over his shoulders. "Jon" I moaned as he slid a finger in to me then replaced it with his tongue. He grabbed my hands and held them tight as he worked with his tongue. "Oh fuck!" I moaned, squirming beneath him. He released one of my hands and I gripped the sheet again. "Ah fuck baby!" I grabbed his hair and he moaned. "Fuck Torrie yes!" he hissed. He let my other hand go and I grabbed his hair with both hands. He growled against me and started licking harder and faster, until I could feel myself coming undone. "Jon!" I screamed as he slid 2 fingers in without warning. "That's it" he said. "Come for me baby girl." I did exactly as he asked as he used his tongue again. "Fuck baby you taste so good" he said kissing his way up to my boobs. I lay still, panting. He slid into me easily, making me moan again. He kissed my neck gently, then nipped at it. "Yes!" I hissed. "Like that do you?" he moaned. "Fuck yes" I whispered as he did it again. He gripped on to my hands as he moved slowly, my legs still over his shoulders. "Mrs Good you feel amazing" he moaned kissing me. He started moving faster and I moaned. "Ah fuck Jon" I moaned. "Fuck yes Torrie" he whispered, going harder. I kissed his neck and trailed kisses over his collar bone. As he hit the spot I gently bit his shoulder. "Fuck yes!" he yelled. I grinned and bit harder, which made him wild. "Oh you've fucking started it now" he warned, pulling out of me and turning me over. He slid straight back into me and sat back on his heels, pulling me up to him by my hair. "Yes!" I screamed as he bit my shoulder. "Fuck yes, Jon!" "God dammit Torrie" he growled slamming into me hard. He let my hair go and I moaned, leaning forward. "I fucking love your ass" he said rubbing it, then slapping it. "Fuck Jon!" I hissed as it stung. "What?" he asked, slapping again in the same spot. "Fuck!" I said gripping the pillow. "If you're gonna do it, do it fucking harder!" "Oh my fucking god!" he moaned. "You're fucking amazing!" He slapped me hard then slammed into me harder, leaning forward and pulling me back up to him again. "Fucking perfect" he moaned as he nipped at my neck. "Oh fuck baby I'm gonna come!" "Fuck me hard then" I begged. He let me go and grabbed my hips, pulling me onto him hard. "Fuck!" we both screamed together. "Shit Torrie!" he said slamming into me harder and harder. "Ah fuck, here we go!" He trailed kisses up my back as he throbbed inside me. He pulled out and lay beside me, pulling me to him.

"You're full of surprises Mrs Good" he panted, kissing my head. I smiled. "I aim to please" I whispered. "Top fucking marks for that" he smirked. "God, you're wild woman!" I giggled. "Rough is good sometimes" I shrugged. "Good?" he laughed. "Just good? Baby that was fucking amazing! When you told me to hit harder I nearly shot on the spot!" I smiled and pulled him to me, kissing him gently. "I can't wait to marry you" I whispered. He smiled. "Me either" he whispered back. I grinned. "I fucking love you Mr Good" I said. "Well" he said lying back and putting his arm around me. "That's just a happy coincidence, cos I fucking love you Mrs Good. Now, shall we sleep?" "Sleep is for losers" I whispered pinning him down and kissing his neck. "Torrie" he warned. I smirked and nipped at his neck, kissing down his body to where I wanted to be. I took him in my mouth and he hissed, grabbing handfuls of my hair. "You're fucking insatiable" he growled, holding my head still and thrusting into my mouth. "Fuck baby that feels so good." He let my head go and I kissed my way back up to his mouth. He moved my hair to one side and bit on my neck hard. "Ah fuck" I moaned. He let me go and grinned at me wickedly. I smiled and straddled him with my back to him. "Fuck" he hissed as I slowly slid down on him. I smiled and slid my hands down his legs, holding on to his ankles. "You fucking tease" he moaned. "Your ass looks so perfect from this position. Ah fuck! Fuck me Torrie! Fuck yes, like that!" I grinned and rode him harder, feeling my own release coming. "Jon!" I screamed sitting up. He grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto him. "Keep going baby girl" he groaned. "Not long, oh fuck really not long. I'm gonna come now. Come with me baby. Ah fuck!" He pulled me down as he came once more. "Christ babe" he panted as I lay next to him. "What has gotten into you tonight?" "My husband" I giggled. He laughed. "Ok, I deserved that one" he said kissing my head. "Tired?" he asked as I stifled a yawn. I nodded. "A little" I admitted. "Sleep my sexy wife" he said putting his arm around me. I kissed him and put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and soon I was asleep.

He woke me up kissing my stomach the next morning. I put my hands either side of his face and pulled him up to me. He groaned and kissed me hungrily. I adjusted myself and wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning as he slid into me. "Slowly baby" he whispered kissing me. "Make love to me Jon" I whispered. "You don't need to ask" he whispered moving slowly. He kissed me softly. "I love you so much Torrie" he said, putting his forehead against mine. "So fucking much I can't even begin to tell you. But I promise you, I'm gonna show you, for the rest of my life." A tear rolled down my face and he kissed it away. "You're so perfect Jon" I whispered. "I love you so much." We started moving faster and kissing harder. "Oh baby" he moaned as he pulsed inside me. We lay still, kissing, then he lay beside me. "Morning" he said smiling. I grinned. "Now who's insatiable Mr Good?" I asked. "That would be me" he grinned. "Hungry?" "A bit" I confessed. "Let's get my wife fed" he said getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes for me. I smiled and quickly got dressed.

"Morning" Seth said kissing me as I sat down. "Good night?" Roman asked grinning. "Dean obviously did" Seth grinned. "You look like a zombie Tor." "Kept you awake all night did he?" Roman asked. "Actually" Dean said sliding in next to me. "My wife kept me awake most of the night. She's a freaking demon!" I grinned. "Thanks for that Jon" I smirked. "Jon?" Seth said. "So you're Jon now?" "Can't call my husband Dean forever can I?" I smiled. "So yeah, he's Jon now. And before you ask, you're still Seth and Roman. I'm not marrying you two!" "You kinda are" Roman pointed out. "You're marrying into the Shield. That's all of us." "Bigamy, great" I giggled. Dean stood up and went and grabbed my breakfast. "Here ya go doll" he said. "Pancakes, bacon and toast. You deserve it." "Worked up an appetite didn't I?" I laughed tucking straight in. He nodded. Seth and Roman stood up. "We need to go pack" Seth said. "Where are you guys headed for your time off?" "Florida" Dean grinned. "House hunting. Can't live in Vegas anymore." Roman smiled. "That place next door to me is up for sale" he said sitting back down. Dean looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You should see it babe" he said. Roman got his phone out and showed me a picture. "Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at Dean. "It's gorgeous" I said. Roman gave Dean his phone and Dean walked off. "Where's he bloody going now?" I sighed. Seth laughed. "I love your accent when you're tired" he said kissing me. "It tends to come out more." "Just watch I don't start speaking welsh" I laughed. He looked horrified. "You speak welsh?" he said. "Like, English is your second language?" I shook my head, laughing. "Welsh is my second language" I said. "Phew" he said as Dean walked back. He gave the phone back to Roman and grinned at me. "Viewing tomorrow babe" he said kissing me. "Finish your food, then we need to go get a flight." "Flight?" I asked. "No R8?" Dean laughed. "With all your bags babe?" he smirked. "Oh yeah" I giggled. "I forgot." I ate my last bit of pancake and stood up. "Torrie!" Tracey called walking in. Dean moved out of my way and I went over to her. "Woah!" she grinned looking at my neck. "Someone was hungry last night!" Dean shrugged. "My wife got me horny" he smirked. "Multiple times actually." I groaned and shook my head. "Thank god we've got time off" I said smiling. Tracey nodded. "I'm heading home before you're due back" she said hugging me. "So this is the last time I'll see you until you come home." "Oh no" I said, close to tears. "Look after Phil for me" she whispered, hugging me. "I'm gonna keep an eye on your matches too. You're making one hell of a diva Torrie, no matter what you may think. And as for Dean, I'm so glad Roman put you on your ass in Cardiff. I've never seen you so happy." I smiled. "I've never been so happy" I confessed, looking over at Dean. "We're going to view a house tomorrow. How final does that sound?" She smiled. "Nearly as final as marriage Tor" she laughed. "I can't wait to marry him" I said. "You better be back here then, I'm gonna need a maid of honour." "Really?" she squealed. I nodded, groaning as she threw her arms around me.

"What's going on over here?" Dean asked walking over and kissing me. "Tracey's going home before the weekend" I said looking at him. "I've just informed her she needs to come back, cos I need a maid of honour." He smiled. "Wedding planning already are we?" he said kissing me. "Jon" I whispered. "I don't want to wait. If I could, I'd have married you yesterday." "A month?" he whispered. I frowned. "What?" I asked. "Can you organise everything in a month?" he asked, looking between me and Tracey. "Cos babe, I don't fucking wanna wait either." I looked at Tracey. "I'm gonna go cancel my flight" she grinned. "I've got a wedding to help plan." "I love you Trace!" I called after her as she walked out. "And I fucking love you Mr Good" I said throwing my arms around him. "Let's go pack" he said kissing me. "You pack, I'll make phonecalls." I nodded and we walked out to the lift.

I grabbed our bags and started packing as soon as we got in the room. Dean was on the phone to the airline, getting us a flight to Florida so we were there ready to meet Casper. He hired a car too so we were all prepared for when we landed. "Hotel next" he said. "Last phonecall then I'm all yours babe." I smiled. "I hope you're all mine anyway" I said kissing his neck and sitting on his lap. "Every fucking inch of me" he growled as I licked his earlobe. I kissed down his neck and decided to return the favour of the hickey that he'd given me. He hissed as I nibbled gently then bit. My phone was suddenly thrown on the table and I was on the floor with Dean on top of me. "Still hungry?" he growled, smirking. I nodded. "I'm sure my husband can think of something to fill me up" I smirked. He quickly fumbled with the button on my jeans. "Fuck Torrie what you do to me" he groaned as he pulled them down and took his own off. "Fuck!" I moaned as he plunged into me. I wrapped my legs around him and clawed at his shirt until he took it off. I ran my nails down his back and he moaned. I grabbed his ass and pulled him into me harder. "Fuck!" he yelled going faster. I ran my fingers up his back again, digging my nails in as he went harder. "Fuck yes Torrie, harder" he hissed. I scraped them up his back, it seemed to drive him wild. "Fuck Torrie I'm gonna come" he moaned. I lifted my legs higher and he moaned again. "Shit!" he moaned as he came. "Fuck!" He collapsed on me, both of us panting. "We're just gonna be sleeping for the whole 3 days we've got off" he laughed. "You're wearing me out woman!" I laughed. "Some athlete you are Ambrose" I said as he stood up. He held out his hand and pulled me up too. "Now I really need to book us a hotel Mrs Good" he said kissing me before pulling his boxers on. I smiled and grabbed my jeans. "Packing is all done" I said sitting down. He nodded and went into the bedroom to find a hotel.


	39. Chapter 39

We made it through check in at the airport without being mobbed, and went into the VIP lounge to wait for our flight. Casper sent me a text so I quickly FaceTimed him. "Hey big bro" I said cuddling into Dean. "Not long now." "My flight is 10 hours long" he said, walking as he talked to us. I smiled. "I know" I said. "I've done it. We've got a house lined up to view tomorrow. We're flying to Florida now, got a hotel for the night and we'll pick you up from the airport tomorrow." "Sounds like a plan" he said smiling. "How's my brother in law?" "Um" I said turning to look at Dean. "Sleeping by the looks!" Casper laughed. "Worn him out already have you sis?" he chuckled. I grinned. "Let him sleep" I said. "We've got a big storyline coming up. Started last night at the Smackdown taping." "Oh?" Casper asked sitting down. "I'll be with you to watch it won't I?" "Yeah" I said. "You can give me your honest opinion of how stupid I am, getting in the ring." "I can tell you that now" he said smiling. "I have never been more proud to call you my sister. Everyone is stopping me and asking about you." I smiled. "Wait till Friday" I said smirking. "No!" he groaned. "You can't tease like that Torrie!" "Ok, ok" I said laughing. "What do you know about the Wyatt family?" "Stay away from them" he warned. "They're freaky as fuck!" I laughed. "Well even I know that" I said. "Shit, our flights being called and I need to wake Jon. Call you later Cas, love you." "Love you too sis" he said and ended the call.

"Baby" I whispered kissing him. He stirred and looked at me sleepily. "Time to get on the big metal bird" I said as he sat up. "Don't leave me" he begged. "I'm not leaving you Jon" I whispered. "Why would you think that?" "The last time we were in an airport you let me leave without you" he said kissing me. "Don't ever let that happen again." "It won't" I whispered. He kissed me and stood up, putting his arm around me as we walked to the plane. He grinned when he saw my face as we got to our seats. "First class?" I whispered. "Only the best for my wife" he said kissing me as I sat down. "Jon" I said. "This is too much. We have a house to buy!" "Trust me babe" he said. "We're good for it." "I don't care!" I said. "I would have been just as happy in economy." "I wanted to spoil my wife" he said pouting. "So sue me." "I will" I said. "Baby we're only on here for like 90 minutes!" He smiled. "90 minutes of privacy and comfort" he whispered. "And the mile high club." A passing stewardess heard his last comment and smiled. I blushed and pretended to look out the window. He laughed. "Oh I am so gonna get you in that bathroom" he growled. "You're such a romantic" I giggled cuddling into him. We were told to fasten our seat belts and the air hostess went through the safety drill. As soon as the seatbelt lights went out Dean grabbed my hand. The hostess grinned and winked at him as he led me to the bathroom.

"Jon!" I hissed as he followed me in and locked the door. "How obvious can you make it?" "Even more obvious when I'm making you scream baby" he whispered kissing my neck. Damn that man, he always knows just how to get me going. I grabbed his hair and put his mouth on mine, kissing him to muffle the moans. He spun me around and lifted me onto the sink unit. He pulled his jeans down then realised he hadn't even undone mine yet, so he got me back down. "Rookie mistake" he grinned, pulling them down then kissing me again before putting me back where he wanted me. He positioned himself right and then slowly pushed into me. "Fuck!" he moaned into my mouth. He grabbed my hips and slid me back and forth on the unit. "Fuck Torrie" he hissed. I looked into his eyes as he started going harder and faster. "Fuck baby" I whispered leaning forward and biting his shoulder through his shirt. "Ah fuck!" he moaned. "Gonna come baby girl, come with me, please." He thrusted into me harder and sent me right over the edge. "Jon!" I moaned, grabbing on to him and holding him tightly. "Torrie!" he moaned as he spilled into me. We held each other for a few seconds, panting. "Wow!" he said, finally letting me down. I kissed him hungrily before pulling my clothes back on. "I don't wanna go back out there" I groaned as he straightened himself up. He smiled. "It's fine babe" he said kissing me. "We were kinda quiet for us." I smiled as he unlocked the door and walked out.

We nearly made it back to our seats before the clapping started. Dean grinned and took a bow while I quickly sat down and hoped to die. The air hostess grinned as she walked past. "Welcome to the Mile High Club" she whispered as she walked. Dean smiled and put his arm around me. "Holy shit" he whispered. "You're amazing Torrie." I smiled and put my head on his shoulder, falling asleep in no time.

"We're here" he said kissing me to wake me up. "Come on, we'll be in the hotel soon, then we can sleep." I nodded and stood up sleepily. He led me to baggage claim and made me sit on a bench while he got the bags. It wasn't long before we were in the car in the way to the hotel. "Tired still?" he asked, looking across at me. I nodded. "And excited about tomorrow" I said smiling. "Casper arrives, and I get to go house hunting with my husband." He grinned. "I still can't get used to you saying that" he admitted. "Me either" I laughed. "And we're not even married yet." "A month" he reminded me smiling. "You've got a lot of work to do baby." "I can do it" I said, wishing I felt as confident as I sounded. "I haven't even told the guys yet" he laughed. I grabbed my phone and quickly fired off a text to Seth and Roman. "What did you send?" Dean asked smiling. "Just, by the way, you've got a month to get your speeches ready!" I said laughing. My phone vibrated in my hand. Seth requesting FaceTime. "The fuck?" he yelled as soon as I answered. "Blame Mr Good" I said smiling. "He doesn't want to wait." "I'm surprised he's waiting a month actually" Seth laughed. "Me too!" Dean yelled. We all laughed. "Gotta go, flight being called" Seth said. "Call you later babycakes." I nodded and ended the call as Dean pulled up in the hotel car park. He kissed me then got out and started grabbing the bags. The heat hit me as soon as I opened the door. "Wow!" I said wiping my forehead as I walked to him. He smiled. "Sure you wanna live here?" he asked putting his free arm around me. "Hell yeah" I said smiling. "I'm sure I could cope with living in bikini's all year round!" "I'm sure I could cope with you living in bikini's all year round too" he smirked, leading me in to the hotel.

"Mr and Mrs Good" he said walking up to the desk. The receptionist looked at him and smiled. "Congratulations" she said handing him a key. "Honeymoon suite, top floor." I looked at Dean. He winked at me and led me to the lift. "Honeymoon suite?" I said as soon as the doors closed. "Jon! That's more bloody money!" "I told you" he said kissing me. "We're good for it! And if I wanna spoil my wife I will. Baby, this is the first time I've been able to spoil you, and I like it." I smiled. "Ok" I shrugged. The doors opened and he picked me up bridal style. "Now to carry my wife over the threshold." he smirked. He opened the door to the room and carried me in. "I love you" he whispered as he put me down. I was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Dean opened it and let the porter in with our bags. Dean tipped him and closed the door behind him. "Sleep time Mrs Good" he whispered. I nodded and held his hand as we walked into the bedroom. I quickly undressed and got under the covers. Dean smiled and got in beside me. I cuddled into him and soon we were both asleep.

When I woke up it was dark. Dean was lying on his side, watching me sleep. "How long have you been awake?" I asked, stretching. "Not long" he said smiling. "Besides, I love watching you sleep." I smiled. "I love you" I said kissing him gently. He smiled. "Food?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't want food" I whispered. "I want my husband." He groaned and was on top of me in a heartbeat. He looked in my eyes as he slid into me. We moved slowly, taking our time. He kissed me gently. "I love you" he whispered. I smiled and concentrated on what he was doing to me. The man gave me butterflies constantly. "Ahhh" I moaned, arching my back. "Torrie" he whispered. "Oh baby here we go." He kissed me softly as he came, and kissed me for what seemed like ages afterwards. "Now food?" he asked grinning. I smiled. "Sure" I said getting out of bed. "But I'm gonna shower first." He nodded and watched me walk into the bathroom.

He was talking on my phone when I came out. "Ah here she is" he said smiling. He turned the phone around. "Hey Cas" I said rummaging through my bags for some clothes. "I'm at the airport, bricking it sis" he moaned. "You'll be fine" I said throwing my clothes on the bed and going to sit by Dean. "You know how much I hate flying, right?" Casper moaned. "Yes" I said. "I hate it too. But I've done that flight and I've been on another one today, now man up will you!" "Yeah!" Casper said pouting. "But you're a big tough wrestler now!" I groaned. "Please don't remind me" I whispered. Dean laughed. "Wait till Friday Cas" he said. "She was freaking awesome at the taping." "Ok, just one question" Casper said holding up a finger. "Does my baby sister get a lot of tv time?" Dean nodded. "I will say just one word Casper" he grinned. "Debut." "Holy fucking shit!" Casper yelled. "Torrie you actually wrestled?" I nodded. "Oh my fucking god get me on the plane!" he yelled, just as his flight was called. We laughed. "There is a god!" Casper said smiling. "See you in 10 hours sis, bro." We laughed and Casper ended the call. "Feed me Mr Good" I said jumping up and quickly getting dressed. "I love a demanding woman" he grinned grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

We decided to just go to the hotel restaurant, rather than go out properly. Dean grinned as I ordered a huge burger and fries. "I love watching you eat" he said. "Freak" I said grinning. He put a hand over his heart. "Oh you got me with that one" he cried. "Wounded! Man down!" I couldn't help but laugh. "I love it when you laugh" he whispered looking me in the eyes. "I just plain fucking love you doll." "I love you too" I whispered. "So so much." He smiled. My phone beeped and I grabbed it quickly. I read it and smiled. "What?" Dean asked. I gave him the phone and he grinned. "On the metal bird to see my wrestler lil sis" he read. "Think you've got one proud big brother" Dean said handing my phone back. I smiled. "Can't wait big bro" I tweeted back, putting the phone away. "You know he's gonna freak when he sees that shit with the Wyatt's right?" I said to Dean as our food arrived. He nodded. "But on the plus side" he said stealing one of my fries. "He can see you're ok after it. That's gotta count for something, right?" "Hope so" I said before taking a huge bite of my burger. "I'm gonna need, like, a month in the gym after this!" I moaned. He smirked. "You forget" he said. "You're marrying Mr Insatiable. I'll work it off you." I grinned. "I was counting on that" I smirked back.


	40. Chapter 40

I left Dean in bed while I went to the airport to get Casper. I stood in arrivals for what seemed ages before he finally appeared. He dropped his bags and held his arms out, and I ran straight to him. He picked me up and swung me around. "Missed you, baby sis" he whispered as he put me down. "Missed you too big bro" I said punching his arm. "Ow!" he yelled rubbing where I'd hit. "Just cos you're a wrestler now!" I laughed. "Come on" I said leading him to the car. "Before I get..." "Oh my gosh it's Torrie!" a group of guys yelled. "Recognised" I groaned. Casper laughed and walked slower so they could catch up to us. I glared at him. "Can we get a picture?" they asked walking up. "Sure" I said smiling. I stood in the middle of them and Casper took the picture. "Where's Ambrose?" one asked. "Yeah" another one piped up. "I wouldn't let you out of my sight!" I laughed. "He's at the hotel" I said. "I just came to pick my brother up." "When are you gonna wrestle properly?" one asked. "I mean, it's obviously gonna happen, that dropkick on Cody was sweet! And that spear from Seth." "That was nothing" I laughed. "When Roman spears you it's worse. And I got my own back for that, I RKO'd Seth in training the other morning. Randy taught me it." Casper went all fangirl. "Orton has been training you?" he squealed. I laughed and nodded. I waved bye to the group of guys and walked out to the car. Casper loaded his bags and went to get in the drivers seat. I just stood and laughed. "Damn American cars" he laughed, walking around to the passenger side. I smiled and got in the drivers side.

"Is it wrong that I've got butterflies?" Casper asked as I pulled out of the car park. I shook my head. "Nope" I said smiling at him. "I mean, I didn't have, but I didn't know who any of the wrestlers were." I told him about me thinking the Shield were security guards when Roman put me on my ass in Cardiff and he just looked at me. "I would have died!" he laughed. I grinned. "Now it's just like my extended family" I said concentrating on driving. "Except more and more family members keep crawling out of the woodwork. Like the Wyatt's. Never heard of them." "Ewww" Casper said shivering. "They give me the creeps sis. Seriously weird." "They're actually nice guys" I said turning into the hotel car park. "Especially Bray." "Ok" Casper said smiling. "I'll take your word for it. So, who am I likely to meet?" "Well" I said stopping the car and shutting off the engine. "We've got a storyline with the Wyatt's, so obviously those. Um, Curtis, Summer Rae, the Bella's, Layla, Randy, Sheamus, Cody, Dolph, Goldust, Cena, Daniel Bryan. Oh, Roman and Seth obviously. Big show, Kane, and probably Hunter because I always seem to be in his bad books lately. Oh, nearly forgot punk. Tracey is still here too." Casper sat grinning. "What?" I asked, frowning as I went to get his bags out of the car. "You forgot Dean" he laughed. "Well he goes without saying" I laughed as he took the bags from me. We walked into the hotel and went straight to the lift.

Dean was just drying his hair when we walked in the room. "Hey baby" I said throwing the keys on the table and walking over to him. He kissed me softly and stopped, seeing Casper stood behind me. "Hi Casper" he said walking over to him holding out his hand. Casper grinned and shook his hand. "Hi" he said. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you." "Me either" Dean grinned. "Feels like I've known you forever already!" Casper nodded. "True!" he said. "What time is the viewing babe?" I asked, breaking up their happy moment. "2 hours" Dean said looking at the time. "Casper, you wanna freshen up?" Casper nodded and grabbed his bag. "Where shall I put this?" he asked. I showed him to the spare room and left him to sort his stuff while I walked back to Dean. "I missed you when I woke" he said kissing me softly. "You looked so peaceful" I said hugging him. "I didn't want to disturb you." "I always sleep well with you there" he said hugging me hard. "So I've heard" I said smiling. Casper walked out of the bathroom just as my phone rang. He grabbed it off the table and brought it to me, looking at it as he gave it to me. "Holy fuck!" he said looking at me. "Roman is FaceTiming my baby sister!" I laughed and swiped to answer. "What's so funny?" Roman asked. "Casper going all fangirl" I laughed. He smiled. "You guys still in the hotel baby girl?" he asked. Casper moaned. "Baby girl! He called her baby girl" he groaned sitting down. "Would you shut up already?" I laughed. "Sorry Ro, huge fangirl here. Yeah, we're still at the hotel. What's up?" "Seth and I have just got to mine" he said as Seth appeared on the screen too. I laughed as he waved. "Wanna come over until it's time for your viewing?" I looked at Dean. He nodded. "Sure" I said. "Need us to bring anything?" "Bathers and beer!" Seth yelled. Dean grinned. "Pool party!" he yelled. Roman nodded. "Excellent!" Dean said grinning. "See you soon guys!" I smiled and ended the call. Casper was staring at me. "Pool party?" he whispered. "At Roman Reigns house?" I nodded. "Go fangirl on me once more" I warned. "And I swear I'll leave you here." He snapped out of it. "I'll get my swim shorts" he said walking in to his room. "Have you got a bikini here?" Dean asked. I nodded. "Free from the mall the day of the signing" I laughed going to get it. "Get some clean clothes for tomorrow too!" Dean yelled after me. "When beer is involved I always stay at Ro's." "Ok" I said grabbing clean clothes and throwing them in a bag. I took my top off and put my bikini top on, then took my jeans off and put the bottoms on, swapping the jeans for a short pair of denim shorts. I put my hair up and walked back out to Dean.

"Holy fucking shit" he growled. "You're lucky your brother is here babe!" Casper laughed. "Looking good sis" he said. "I can't believe the muscle on you!" "They train me like a demon Cas" I whined. "Gym gym gym constantly!" Dean laughed. "Fibs!" he said. "Like you'd complain" Casper grinned. "I've never known a girl prefer the gym to the shops before!" Dean laughed. "Ready?" he asked. I grabbed my sunglasses and bag, and nodded. I grabbed the keys and threw them to Dean, then grabbed the keycard. Casper and Dean walked out as I checked we had everything, then followed them. Dean put his arms around me in the lift and Casper smiled. "I still can't believe my baby sister is marrying one of the Shield" he said. "And wrestling! Considering you've never watched it Torrie, I think you're awesome." I smiled. "You haven't seen me wrestle yet Cas" I laughed as the lift doors opened. "Roman has mats set up in his garden" Dean said unlocking the car. "No doubt he'll see you wrestle before the end of the day." I grinned and got in the car.

It took about half an hour to get to Roman's house. Seth ran out when we pulled up, opening my door and picking me up. "Missed you babycakes" he said swinging me round. I laughed as Dean and Casper got out of the car. "Looking good" he said putting me down. "Ninja" I said stepping away to let Casper through. "This is my big brother Casper. Casper, ninja boy, aka Sethy." Seth grinned. "Good to meet you man" he said shaking Casper's hand. "Grab your stuff, Ro is firing up the barbecue out back." We grabbed our bags and followed Seth through the house. Dean caught me looking around. "Next door is exactly the same" he said putting his arm around me. "So what do you think?" "I love it" I said looking at him. "Sounds like a done deal already" Seth said turning around and grinning. Dean looked at me and nodded. "What the wife wants, the wife gets" he said kissing my head. We walked through huge doors in the kitchen and saw Roman out on the deck. I dumped my bag and ran out to hug my favourite Samoan. "Hey baby girl" he said wrapping his arms around me. We heard a click and looked around to see Casper with his camera out. "Sorry" he shrugged. "Souvenir." Roman laughed and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Joe" he said holding his hand out. Casper shook it, smiling. "Casper" he said. "I'm not gonna remember to call you Joe though" he laughed. "Your sister doesn't either" Roman admitted. "And Colby is still Seth. The only one she calls by his real name is Jon." Casper laughed. "Nice place" he said looking round. "Thanks" Roman said smiling. "Looks like your sister is gonna be my new neighbour." Casper grinned. "Dean said you have mats set up?" he said. Roman grinned. "Upgraded" he said winking. "Seth, Dean, come see what new toy I've got now." "Oh man, another one?" Dean groaned. "Please tell me it's not like the last one! I can't get excited over a ride on mower dude!" Roman laughed. "I promise" he said leading us around the side of the house.

"Holy fucking shit!" Dean said looking at me. Roman grinned. "Like the new training facility?" he said looking at Seth. "Fuck me!" Seth grinned. "It's amazing!" I laughed at their reactions to the full size wrestling ring Roman had in his garden. "Wanna wrestle Tor?" Seth asked looking at me. Dean looked at me and nodded. "Now?" Casper asked, wide eyed. "Why not?" I asked smiling and climbing into the ring. Casper and Dean sat on the grass while Roman got in the ring to ref. "I'm not taking it easy on you just cos your brother is watching" Seth grinned as we locked up. "Wouldn't expect you to" I said, sweeping his legs from under him. He jumped up and ran at me for a clothesline. I dropped to the splits and took his legs again. I did a handstand by his feet and went over into a bridge, my feet pinning his shoulders to the mat. Roman dropped down and counted to 2 before Seth kicked out. "That's new!" Dean yelled. I grinned as Seth ran at me. I jumped and dropkicked him. "Keep still and let me do some moves on you!" he moaned getting up. "Not a chance" I said jumping as he ran at me again. I misjudged how tall he was and he caught me around his neck. I grimaced, preparing myself for the bodyslam I could feel coming. Seth was grinning up at me, looking evil. "Been in this position before haven't we babycakes" he whispered so Dean couldn't hear. "Me with my head between these delightful thighs." I gripped tighter with my thighs and slid backwards, Seth flying over and landing on his back. "Who the fuck taught her the hurricanrana?" Dean groaned as I pinned Seth again. This time Roman got the 3 count. Casper was bouncing next to Dean. "3 outta 3 Seth" Dean laughed. "She's like the undertaker! 3 and 0." Roman collapsed in the ring, laughing. "A Rollins loss, what a way to christen the ring" he laughed. Seth got up and hugged me. "Where the fuck did you pull that hurricanrana from?" he asked. "The what?" I asked as they all laughed. "That last move" Dean grinned. "No idea" I shrugged. "Must have seen it somewhere." "Speaking of seeing things" Roman said. "Don't you two have a house to view?" "Yep" Dean said jumping up and helping me out of the ring. "Casper, you coming or staying?" "I'll stay if that's ok?" he asked, looking at Roman. He nodded. Dean picked me up and carried me next door.

"I'm in love already" I said as we walked up the driveway. Dean grinned. The front door swung open and Dean greeted the man. "Hi, I'm Jon Good" he said holding out his hand. "We've got an appointment for a viewing." The man nodded and moved to one side to let us in. "Need a guide?" he asked. Dean shook his head. "A friend lives next door" he explained. "I'm just showing my wife around, the decision is totally hers." "Not a problem" the guy said. "I'll just be out back, we're expecting the guy to clean the pool anytime." Dean nodded and the guy walked off.

"What do you think?" Dean asked leading me upstairs. "Its huge" I said. "Isn't it too big?" He shook his head. "Baby, if you like it we'll buy it now." he said leading me into the master bedroom. "Wow!" I said, stopping and staring. Dean grinned as I walked to the windows. "Looks like they're bonding well" I said looking over to where Casper and Seth sat drinking beer and talking to Roman. Dean walked over and put his arms around me. "I mean it" he said kissing me. "If you want it, it's yours." I nodded. "Ok" I said smiling. "Let's buy a house." He held my hand and we went to search for the guy.

He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us. "Let's talk business" Dean said walking into the kitchen with him. Their little discussion ended with the guy knocking a few thousand off the asking price, and Dean writing a cheque. The guy gave him a copy of the contract and the keys, and left. "Welcome home" Dean said kissing me. We walked out into the back garden and he held me close. "This feels so right" he said kissing my head. I nodded. "Let's get back to the guys" he said locking the house up. We walked into Romans garden. "Howdy neighbour!" Dean yelled dangling the keys. "Got a cup of sugar I can borrow? Oh, and a bed? And some sofas? A washer would come in handy too!" Roman laughed. "Congrats guys" he said bringing us beers over. Casper hugged me. "Thank you for all of this" he whispered. I smiled. "Welcome to my crazy life bro" I said hugging him.


	41. Chapter 41

The guys decided to go to the shops for more food and beer leaving me alone at Roman's. I took my shorts off, grabbed an airbed, and went into the pool to sunbathe. I heard them come back about half an hour later, laughing and joking as they carried the bags into the kitchen. "What a view to come home to" Dean said walking out on to the deck. I smiled and waved from the pool. "Comfy baby girl?" Roman asked walking out. "Hell yeah" I grinned. A movement in the corner of my eye got my attention. "Seth no!" I squealed as he ran and bombed into the pool by the side of me, tipping the air bed up. "Payback!" he laughed as he came up for air. I laughed and ducked him underwater again, swimming away before he could surface. As I went to get out of the pool he grabbed my legs and pulled me back into the water. Dean stood laughing at us. "Now now children" he said, just stood in his swim shorts. "Since when did you become captain sensible?" I grumbled, looking at him. He thought for a second. "Good question" he said, running and jumping into the pool next to Seth. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him as he pinned me against the side of the pool. "I think we need to stop" Dean groaned pulling away after a while. I smirked. "Ooops" I said laughing. "That bikini doesn't help" he moaned. "There's not enough material there to cover you properly." "Shall I put a top on?" I asked moving away from him. "Fuck no!" He yelled pulling me back to him. "Don't move babe, kinda pitching here." he said kissing me. "Dean, did you tell her the news?" Roman yelled from the barbecue. "Fuck no!" he said looking at me. "I called the removal company, they're moving the stuff from Vegas, it'll be here next Wednesday ready for us to move in. We've got shows all weekend, and Raw and Smackdown on Monday and Tuesday, so that makes sense. Oh, and we've got a venue for the wedding too." "Where?" I asked, confused. "Here" Roman said. "Quiet, intimate, no fans or paparazzi, and only invited guests." "You guys are fucking perfect" I said as Dean wiped my tears away. "Now you just need to sort your dress and stuff" Dean shrugged. I kissed him softly, moaning as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands moved to my ass and he pulled me against him. "I swear to god," he moaned. "If this wasn't Roman's pool and your brother wasn't up there taking pictures of us, I'd take you here and now." I laughed and kissed him again. "I love you" I whispered. "Ditto" he whispered. "Recovered enough to get out now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He took a deep breath. "Just about" he smirked. "Good" I said sliding down him. "Cos I need a beer!" He moaned as I climbed out, sticking my ass in his face. "Fucking tease" he growled jumping out and running after me.

"Save me Roman!" I squealed, running behind him. "It's the neighbourly thing to do!" Roman laughed. "You can take care of yourself baby girl" he grinned. "Some bodyguard you are" I sulked, walking over to Casper. He was just sat watching us. "This all seems so surreal" he said smiling as I sat down. "I mean, they're the bad guys, and my baby sister is wrestling with them like they're pussycats." "They're big softies really" I said drinking half my beer in one go. "It's her!" Seth said sitting next to us. "She has this kinda effect on everyone, where she can get away with anything. Did you tell him what you did to Kane?" I covered my mouth in shock. "I forgot about that" I said giggling. Casper looked at me for an explanation. "I kinda hitched a ride on Show's shoulders" I shrugged. "And beat Kane up with a script" Seth laughed. Casper laughed. "Not watching wrestling has done you some good" he said smiling. "You're not afraid of anyone are you?" I shook my head. My phone rang and Casper grabbed it out of my bag. "Phil?" he asked. I grinned. "Hey punk" I said answering, laughing at the look on Casper's face. "What's up?" "Hey princess" Randy said. "Oh fuck sake Orton" I groaned. "That's my trick!" Seth laughed. "She got punked by Orton!" he yelled. Dean looked over at me. I shrugged. "What's up Randall?" I asked. "Just checking up on you" he said. "That sister Abigail you took was pretty hefty." "I'm fine Randy" I laughed. "He was actually kinda gentle. Besides, that was Tuesday, today's Thursday. What's the real reason behind this?" "You know me too well princess" he sighed. I frowned and walked into the house. "Ok, you've got my attention" I said sitting on the stairs. "Summer" he said. "She's shooting her mouth off, saying that the engagement is fake, Dean doesn't love you, and he's just using you to get at her. She says she can see the way he looks at her, and she knows they're not finished." "Fuck sake!" I yelled. "Why can't she get the fucking hint?" "I know" he whispered. "I just thought you should know. She said she's spoken to him on the phone too." "Well that's a fucking lie" I laughed. "He hasn't got a phone, he threw it at the wall in Vegas, we haven't got him a new one yet." "I know" Randy laughed. "Just shows how desperate she is. Just wanted you to know what she's been saying, I'll see you tomorrow?" "Saturday" I said. "We're leaving early Saturday morning, Casper is here, wants to watch Smackdown with us." "Ok princess" he said. "Take care, see you Saturday. Love you." "Love you too Randy" I said. "Thanks." "Not a problem" he said and ended the call.

"Why is Orton calling you?" Dean asked from the corner of the kitchen as I went to walk back into the garden. I spun around, my heart in my mouth. "Jesus Jon, you scared me!" I said walking over to him. "That doesn't answer my question Torrie" he said, his eyes cold. "Why is Orton calling you?" "Summer Rae" I said looking him in the eye. "Talking shit, saying you and her aren't done, and she's spoken to you on the phone." His face dropped. "I swear babe, I haven't spoken to her" he whispered. "I know babe" I said. "You haven't got a phone for a start!" "So Orton was looking out for you?" he asked. I nodded. "Tried to make out first he was concerned after the sister Abigail..." "You took a sister Abigail?" Casper yelled from behind me. "Uh oh" I said. Dean grinned. "Yes" I said, turning round slowly. "And as you can see, I'm fine, so can we please drop it?" He nodded. "I know Dean wouldn't let you get hurt" he said. "Or Seth and Roman for that matter, you're like a sister to them too. I know you're safe with them." Dean nodded. "Safer than safe Cas" he said looking at him. Seeing him with Cas made me realise how much I loved him. "Can I borrow the car?" I asked, holding my hand out for the keys. He frowned but handed them over anyway. I ran out to the garden and quickly pulled my shorts on, stuffing my phone in my pocket and grabbing my purse out of my bag. "I'll be as quick as I can" I said, kissing all of them. Dean looked after me, puzzled, but I just waved and ran out to the car. I drove around for ages until I found where I wanted to go. I quickly parked the car and ran into the shop. "I really need your help" I said as soon as an assistant came over.

"You're Torrie?" she asked looking at me. I nodded. "I am" I said. "I'm after a present for Dean, can you help me? It's kind of a rush order. I need it, like, now." "I'll do anything I can to help" she said taking me into a back room.

"What can be so urgent for her to run now?" Dean asked Casper. "No idea mate" he shrugged. "She's always been impulsive. She gets these ideas and has to act on them there and then." Roman brought a plate of food over to them. "Not really hungry Ro" Dean mumbled. "Chill Dean" Roman said sitting next to him. "She'll be fine." "What if she's run to Orton?" he said, looking at Roman. "Why would she do that?" Casper asked. Dean groaned. "They kinda got history" he said. "Nothing serious. He was the first one she made friends with when she came with us that first night. They've been close since. He looks out for her. But that's my job now, right?" Casper nodded. "Yeah" he said. "But it kinda ain't your fault if stuff isn't being said around you so you don't know what's going on." "Kids got a point" Seth piped up from the air bed in the pool. Dean nodded. "Just wish I knew where she was." he said.

I left the shop happy. I couldn't wait to get back to Dean. I checked the key ring for the car and noticed he'd put the house keys on there too. I grinned. "One more stop Torrie" I whispered to myself, walking into a general store. I bought what I needed and quickly went back to the car. I drove to our house, glad Roman had turned the music up so they wouldn't hear the car. I could hear them all laughing as I unlocked the front door. I opened the bag and started setting up the surprise.

"Ah fuck, my phone!" Seth yelled from the pool. Roman laughed and grabbed it, taking it down to him. "It's Torrie" Seth said opening the text. "Says, can you send my husband home?" "Home?" Dean asked, kinda buzzing from the beers he'd been downing while I'd been gone. "Yeah dude," Seth said smiling. "You kinda live next door now." Dean grinned. "Oh yeah" he said standing up. "I'm gonna go get my wife." Casper grinned. "See you soon bro" he said. Dean smiled and walked next door.

"Torrie?" he yelled, walking through the front door. "Hey doll face, where ya hiding?" He walked to the stairs and saw the start of the surprise. There was a tea light on every stair leading up. "Ooooh, a treasure hunt" he said excitedly. He started walking up the stairs, careful not to knock the candles over. He got onto the landing and saw the candles led to the master bedroom. "Mrs Good" he said. "Are you up here?" He walked slowly towards the closed bedroom door. He listened for a few seconds before slowly turning the handle. He opened the door and poked his head round, opening it further when he saw what was inside. I had spelt out "I love you Jon" in tea lights in the middle of the floor. "Torrie?" he called, his voice breaking with emotion. I took a deep breath and walked out of the en suite. "Mrs Good you've been a busy girl" he said walking over to me. I stepped back as he got closer. "Stay still" I whispered. He looked at me confused, but did as I said. I reached into my pocket and started walking to him. "Jonathan Good" I whispered. "I love you so fucking much. And it's killing me because you don't believe me. I don't want anyone but you. You got me a ring to show everyone I'm yours. So now I've returned the favour." I took hold of his left hand and slipped the band onto his wedding finger. He looked at me, then looked at the ring. It was a platinum band, engraved with x's to symbolise kisses. "Take it off and read it" I whispered. He looked at me then took it off. "I love you forever. Torrie" was engraved in the inside of the band. He looked up at me, his eyes swimming with tears. "I love it" he whispered putting it back on. "And I love you Torrie. So fucking much. I'm all yours baby, forever." I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and he kissed me gently. "I wish we could stay here" he whispered. I nodded. "Kinda awkward with no furniture" I said smiling. "I can't wait until Wednesday" he said. "Let's go back to the guys" I said holding his hand. He nodded. "Let's go show off my bling" he grinned.

"Where have you guys been?" Seth asked as we walked in to the house. He was sat on the sofa playing video games with Casper and Roman. Dean sat on the other sofa and pulled me down with him. "Home" Dean said simply, grinning. Roman looked over and caught sight of the ring straight away. He smiled. "Nice touch" he said winking at me. Seth looked and saw it too. "Looks like it belongs there" he said smiling. Dean nodded. I curled up on the sofa, putting my head in Dean's lap. I fell asleep listening to them arguing over the game.

When I woke the room was dark. Dean was lying beside me and we were covered by a blanket. I got up without disturbing him and walked into the kitchen for a drink. "You're really good for him Tor" a voice said in the darkness. "Seth?" I said, squinting. "Why aren't you in bed?" "Couldn't sleep" he said taking another swig from his beer. "Can I join you?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of water. "Be my guest" he whispered. I pulled a chair out and sat down. "Your brother is kinda cool" he said smiling. I nodded. "Biggest wrestling mark ever" I laughed. "He can't understand how I've never liked wrestling, and now I'm doing it too." He chuckled. "Yeah, he has kinda got a point" he said. "I know" I sighed. "He's looking forward to watching Smackdown with us tomorrow" he said, taking another long swig. "He knows about the sister Abigail" I groaned. "Just not the match with Curtis and Summer. Or being carried off by Bray." "At least you get the house shows off to watch with him" Seth said. "Can't really appear if you've been kidnapped." "I know" I said smiling. "Gonna be weird not walking to the ring with you guys." "Gonna be weird not lifting you over the barrier" he laughed. "You really need to find a way to get over it." "I've been thinking about that" I admitted. "Might have a way, it just needs trying out." He nodded, finishing his beer. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep" he said standing up. "See you in the morning Torrie." I nodded and he kissed my head gently. "Night Sethy" I whispered as he walked out of the kitchen.


	42. Chapter 42

Friday passed in a blur of shopping, water fights and beer drinking. Dean and I had gone into town and grabbed some cleaning stuff to scrub the house before the furniture arrived. I could see he was bored so I let him off, sending him round to drink beer with the guys. I cleaned as much as I could before giving up and going around to Roman's. The guys were playing drinking games. I stood on the deck and watched them. They were playing "never have I", and it looked like Dean was the most sober. "Ok ok" he said grinning. "I've got one. Never have I, had sex on an aeroplane." "Fuck sake man" Seth said grabbing another beer and downing it. Roman and Casper did the same. Dean laughed. "Jeez guys" he said. "You need to live a little." They laughed. "So when did you have sex on a plane?" Seth asked laughing. "Yesterday" Dean grinned. "With my sister?" Casper yelled. Dean nodded. I thought Casper was going to go bat shit crazy. Instead, he high fived him! "Oi!" I yelled. "Quit spilling our secrets Ambrose!" They all spun around and smiled. "Hey wifey, cleaning all done?" Dean asked. I nodded and walked over to them. "I need a beer" I said sitting down. Seth slid one over to me and grinned. "So, mile high club eh?" he said winking. I glared at Dean. He shrugged and smiled. I grabbed my beer and went inside. "Smackdown time" Roman said looking at his watch. They grabbed the remaining beers and followed me inside.

Seth, Casper and Roman sat on one sofa, Dean slumped beside me on the other. "I'm not meaning to go all fangirl" Casper slurred. "But I'm about to watch Smackdown surrounded by wrestlers!" We all laughed. "I think you're in for a big surprise" Roman said to him, looking at me. I smiled and settled down to watch.

"Fuck Tor, you look mean!" Casper said as I got in the ring with Curtis and Summer for the promo. "It's my mini Seth look" I laughed. Dean put his arm around me. "Mini Dean can't wait to get you to himself" he whispered. I looked at him and kissed him, tasting the alcohol. "I can't wait either" I whispered back, glad we were going back to the hotel tonight. "Woah!" Casper yelled. I looked at the tv, realising I'd just slapped Summer Rae. I looked at him and shrugged. "She had it coming" I said smiling. He grinned, and we talked through most of the show, until the match. "That's my baby sister" Casper said nudging Seth as we walked out. Seth grinned. "Sure is" he said. The bell rang and the camera showed Seth looking at my ass. "Seth, you eyeing up my wife's ass?" Dean asked smiling. "It was in my face man!" Seth grinned. "Trousers" I groaned. "No fucking way!" Dean and Seth yelled. Casper laughed as I got tagged in. His eyes grew huge. "Holy shit!" he said as I put Summer in the sleeper. "That hurts" Seth said, rubbing his neck. "Practiced on you did she?" Casper asked grinning. Seth nodded, laughing. "Go on bro, pin him!" Casper yelled as I tagged Dean back in. "Sorry to disappoint you bro" Dean grinned. "Oh no!" Casper yelled. "You don't lose, surely!" Dean grinned as we watched him tag me back in. "Holy shit!" Casper said as I bulldogged Curtis. Dean held my hand and we watched Casper's reaction to the next move. "Fuck Torrie!" he yelled as I pinned Summer. I smiled as I saw the tear running down his face. "I'm so fucking proud of you baby sis" he whispered walking over to me and hugging me. I smiled. He kissed me and went to sit next to Seth again.

Roman went into the kitchen to sort some snacks before the match with him and Seth was on. I went to help him. "Hey baby girl" he said pouring chips into bowls. "That ring yesterday for Jon, nice touch." I smiled. "Now I don't feel so guilty" I said. He hugged me. "He likes spoiling you" he said, looking into the living room. I nodded. "I just wish he didn't do it so much" I admitted. "I mean, first class on the plane, then the honeymoon suite, then the house." "And the wedding" Roman said, chuckling. "Baby girl, you've just got to let him get on with it. Seeing you happy is what keeps him going." "He doesn't have to spend money to make me happy though Ro" I sighed. "I just need to be with him. That's all I need." Roman nodded. "I know baby" he said kissing my head. "We're on Ro!" Seth called. I grabbed some bowls and helped Roman into the living room. We put them in the table and sat back down.

"Oh wow, Cole is checking out my sisters ass!" Casper said grinning. He laughed as Dean scowled. "Commentary?" he asked, confused. I nodded and pointed at the screen. The lights went out and Casper groaned. "Fucking Wyatt freak show" he whispered as the lights came back on. "What the fuck?!" he yelled sitting up straight. "Help her Dean! Oh fuck no!" He groaned as Bray kissed me and flipped me over for the sister Abigail. "Ok, now you can help her right? What the fuck? Where is he going with her?" The show ended with Harper and Rowan beating up Dean and Roman in the ring. I hadn't seen this part. Dean held my hand. "You ok?" he whispered. "I didn't see this" I whispered. "It's fine baby girl" Roman said, looking worried. "I don't like it" I admitted. "I've been ringside for your matches, and the one time I wasn't they did this." "It's fine babe" Dean whispered looking at me. "They had to set the storyline up. We're good, ok?" I nodded. "Um Torrie?" Seth whispered. I looked at him. "Your brother is kinda asleep" he said smiling. "I need to wake him" I said standing up. "We're going back to the hotel tonight." "Leave him" Roman said. "He can travel with us tomorrow. He'll be fine, as long as you bring his stuff." I nodded. "Then I just have a drunk husband to worry about" I said turning to Dean. He grinned and stood up. "Come on Mrs Good" he said holding my hand. "Let's go." I grabbed my stuff and hugged Seth and Roman. "Thank you for the last few days" I said kissing Roman. "I've had a great time, and I know Casper has. He hasn't put his camera away yet." Roman smiled. "Just remember what I said baby girl" he whispered as he hugged me. I nodded, and followed Dean to the car. I waved until I couldn't see them anymore, then concentrated on the road.

"Our house Wednesday" Dean said, turning in his seat to face me. I smiled. He sat and twisted the ring on his finger. "You don't have to wear it Jon" I whispered. He looked up at me. "I'm gonna wear it every hour I can" he said. "Obviously I can't wear it in the ring, but I can for promos, and I will. I want everyone to know I'm taken." I smiled. "I can't wait to move in with you" he carried on. "House, marriage, babies." "Babies?" I said, surprised. He nodded. "Three, I think" he said lying back in his seat. "But not yet. I don't wanna be on the road when my kids are growing up. I wanna be at home, with my gorgeous wife, watching you bloom every day, going to scans. I wanna be a hands on dad." I sniffed, wiping away the tears that were rolling down my face. "Hey!" he whispered. "Don't cry baby!" "I'm sorry" I said. "I'm happy, honest. You're so fucking perfect Jon. I love you so much." "Not as much as I love you" he whispered. "Wanna bet?" I said smiling as I pulled into the hotel car park. "Absolutely" he said leaning over and kissed me as I switched off the engine. I turned in my seat and kissed him back, putting my arms around him and pulling him closer. "I think" he said. "That if we don't stop now, mini Dean is gonna blow." I smiled. "Lets go make mini Dean happy then" I said getting out of the car. He was by my side straight away. He waited for me to lock the car and put his arm around me as we walked into the hotel.

"I love you Mrs Good" he whispered, putting his arms around me as soon as we got into our room. "I love you too Mr Good" I said kissing him softly. He moaned and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. His hands wandered to the front of my shorts, undoing them and sliding them down my legs. I moaned as he pulled my underwear off, standing between my legs and rubbing himself against me so I could feel how aroused he was. I moaned and quickly slid his shorts down. He backed me up against the door and lifted my left leg up, placing it around his waist and sliding straight into me. "Fuck" he hissed as he kissed my neck. "Always so ready for me Torrie." We got into a rhythm and it wasn't long before I could feel myself coming. "Jon" I whispered. He looked at me and smirked. "Come on doll" he whispered. "Come for me. Come all over my dick. Let me feel how much you love me fucking you." I lifted his shirt up and dug my nails into his back as I came hard. "Fuck yes" he growled, lifting my right leg around his waist and slamming into me. I kissed his neck then moved to his shoulder and bit softly, then harder when he moaned. "Fuck!" he moaned carrying me to the bed. He lay me down then pulled his shirt off. "Harder" he yelled as he slid back into me. I bit my lip as I looked at him. "Not your lip" he growled. "Fucking bite me!" I leaned forward and latched on to his shoulder. "Fuck yes!" he moaned. I pulled him down to me and grazed his earlobe with my teeth. He shivered. I smiled and raked my fingernails up his back, moaning as this seemed to spur him on more. I put my hands in his hair and pulled hard. "Yes!" he yelled, kissing down my neck to my boobs. He took a nipple between his teeth and teased it with his tongue. "Fuck!" I hissed, feeling myself ready to release again. He guessed it too and pulled out of me, making my eyes fly open. He smirked and kissed his way down to between my legs, grinning as I moaned when he licked and poked me with his tongue. "Come on Mrs Good" he whispered. "Let me taste you." He slid two fingers straight in and I arched my back. "Fuck Jon!" I screamed. "Come on baby" he said sliding them faster and harder. As soon as he could feel me coming he replaced his fingers with his mouth and sent me over the edge. He wiped his mouth as he slid up my body, kissing me as he plunged straight back into me. "Fuck Torrie" he moaned as I wrapped my legs around him, not giving him room to move. "Fuck me Jon" I begged. He grinned and pinned my hands above my head. He kissed me as he fucked me hard. "Fuck babe I'm close" he whispered kissing my neck. I wrapped my legs higher around him and he groaned. "So fucking deep" he moaned. "Ah fuck!" He thrust a few more times then stilled as I felt him throb inside me. He collapsed on top of me, both of us sweating and panting. "You're fucking amazing Mrs Good" he whispered, kissing me softly. "So are you Mr Good" I whispered kissing him back. He moaned as he rolled over pulling me with him and holding me against him. "Sleep now my beautiful wife" he whispered. "I love you." "Ditto" I said putting my head against his chest. He chuckled. "Back to work tomorrow" he groaned. I smiled. "I love it" I confessed. "When Casper and I were growing up, and he always watched wrestling, it never interested me. But now, I think I've got the bug. Of course, I think it helps that my ever so hot husband is the best wrestler on the roster!" He kissed me. "My ever so hot wife isn't so bad herself" he whispered. "I need more practice" I said shaking my head. "We'll sort it, don't worry" he said kissing my head. "Now sleep." I smiled, and did as I was told.


	43. Chapter 43

He woke me up kissing my neck the next morning. I moaned and cuddled in to him. "Now now Mrs Good" he whispered. "You have two choices. You can go back to sleep for half an hour before we leave, or, you can come join your husband and mini Dean in the shower for that same half an hour." I pretended to roll over and cuddle into the pillow, then jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He was behind me in a second. "First right decision of the day" he growled kissing me. He reached into the shower and turned the water on, keeping hold of me until it was warm enough for us. He picked me up and carried me under the spray. As soon as my back hit the wall he was inside me, moaning as he put his head against mine. I kissed him softly, running my fingers through his hair. "Morning Mr Good" I whispered smiling. "Oh fuck Mrs Good" he moaned. "You feel so good. Inside you is my favourite place to be." He grabbed my ass and pushed me onto him harder. "Not gonna last long" he moaned kissing me hard. I grabbed his hair, keeping him kissing me until he moaned in my mouth and shivered as he came. He carried on kissing me as he grabbed the sponge and started washing me. "I have to wash my hair" I moaned pulling away from him. "It's full of chlorine from Ro's pool." He nodded and pulled out of me, pouting as I grabbed the shampoo. He grinned and washed my boobs as I soaped my hair. "Uh oh" he said softly. I frowned. "What?" I asked. He grinned and looked down. "Mini Dean is ready to play again" he smirked. "Well" I said rinsing the soap out of my hair and looking at him as I grabbed the conditioner. "If you rub this in my hair for me, I'll sort out mini Dean." He quickly grabbed the bottle from me and pushed me to my knees. "I'll take that as a yes" I smirked before taking him in my mouth. He put some conditioner on his hands and threw the bottle to the floor, grabbing my hair and raking his fingers through it. I looked up at him and he grinned. "Never saw myself as a hairdresser before this moment" he said smiling. I grinned as he grabbed my hair and pushed himself further into my mouth. "Ah fuck yes" he moaned, wrapping my hair around his fingers. I grinned as I slid him out of my mouth and licked up the length of him. "Mini Dean loves you very much" he whispered watching me. "Nearly as much as big Dean." I smiled and took him into my mouth again, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer to me. "Fuck!" he hissed pulling at my hair. "Oh fuck!" He started moving faster and holding my head still as he moved into my mouth. "Yes! Fuck Torrie here we go!" he moaned. Seconds later he came hard in my mouth with a moan. "Fucking amazing" he panted as I cleaned him off and stood up. I quickly rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and grabbed a towel. I winked at him as I wrapped it around me and went to clean my teeth.

I was just putting a clean bikini on when he walked into the bedroom. "Mr Good approves" he said smiling as he kissed me. I grabbed some very short denim shorts and pulled them on, ripping the tags off them when I'd done them up. "More free clothes?" he asked smiling. I nodded. "They're about as short as your ring gear" he grinned. "And you hate wearing those!" "But I'm not wrestling in these" I said smiling. "The arena isn't too far" he said, pulling on a pair of boxers. "But we travel straight to the next show after tonight, so make sure you pack everything." I nodded. "Ok to travel like this?" I asked. He nodded. "Just keep a hoodie handy in case it gets colder tonight" he said kissing me. I nodded and kept my Shield hoodie out of the bag. I went into Casper's room and grabbed his bags. I dumped them on the sofa and went to quickly put my hair up. "We driving to Ro's first?" I asked walking back to Dean. He nodded. "Good" I said. "I don't need half of this stuff, I'll dump it at the house." He smiled. "Our house baby" he grinned hugging me. I nodded, smiling back at him. We grabbed the bags and went to load the car.

I drove to Romans as Dean phoned the removal company to check everything was ok. "Your brother has been busy" he grinned, showing me my twitter feed. It was full of pictures of him, Roman and Seth. I grinned as Dean scrolled down. "Told you he got us" he laughed, showing me the picture Casper had taken of me and Dean kissing in the pool. "Says, my amazing sister and brother in law" he said grinning. I smiled. "At least he approves of you" I said putting my hand on his knee. He nodded. I turned into Roman's driveway and smiled. Casper was waiting for us. "Morning bro" Dean said getting out of the car. "Sleep well?" "Like a baby" Casper said smiling as I got out of the car. "Hey baby sis" he said walking over and hugging me. "Morning Cas" I said smiling. "Sure you're ready for this?" He nodded. "Hell yeah" he grinned. I smiled and grabbed the bags I didn't need out of the car. "I'm just gonna take these to the house" I said kissing Dean. He nodded and pointed at Roman's, letting me know he'd be inside. I smiled and walked off, leaving the guys to it.

I quickly put the bags in a cupboard so the removal men wouldn't fall over them and went back around to Ro's. The guys were all sat around the pool, laughing and joking with their feet in the water. I smiled and quickly took a picture on my phone, putting it on twitter and tagging Seth, Casper and Roman in it. Seth grabbed his phone and quickly looked behind him, smiling at me. "Just you missing, babycakes" he called, patting the floor next to him. I walked down to them and slipped my converse off, sitting next to Seth and putting my feet in the water. Dean looked over at me and smiled. "I love you" he mouthed. "Ditto" I mouthed back, smiling at him. "Now you're all here" Roman said looking around. "We've kinda got a surprise for you. Nobody is driving anymore." "What?" Dean asked, looking confused. "We got us a tour bus" Seth said grinning. Deans eyes lit up. "Seriously?" he asked. Seth nodded. "Car hire company is collecting the cars from here later." he said. "From now on, the Shield travels in style!" There was beeping from the driveway. Roman stood up and grinned. "Home is here boys" he said as they stood up. "Holy shit!" Casper said looking at me. "More fun on a bus" Dean said putting his arms around me. "Means I get to travel with my wife and my boys all at the same time." "We all fit in a car too Jon" I pointed out smiling. "Don't spoil it" he said putting his finger on my lips. Roman walked out of the house with his bags and we all walked to the bus. Dean and Casper quickly grabbed our stuff from the car and carried it on to the bus.

"Woah!" Dean said looking around. Two large sofas went down either side of the bus, then there was a breakfast area, then a curtain which separated the bedrooms and the bathroom from the rest of the bus. A large tv was on the wall with a ps3 and an xbox. "Fucking heaven" Seth said slumping on a sofa. Dean grinned and led me to the back of the bus. "Pick a bunk"'he said grinning. "I don't really mind" I said looking at them. He pushed me into a bottom one and got on with me, quickly pulling the curtain closed around it. "This will do nicely" he said stretching out and pulling me closer to him. I had to admit, it was comfy. He kissed me and rolled over until he was on top of me. "Let's christen the bunk Mrs Good" he said wickedly. I grinned and pulled him down to me, kissing him hard. I lifted my legs up and untied my shoes without breaking the kiss, throwing them outside the curtain once I'd got them off. The bus started moving and Dean moaned, sliding my shorts off me and throwing them outside the curtain too. I grinned and pulled his shorts off, waiting until his shirt was off too before throwing them both. When he took my bikini off he gave it to me and I put it under the pillow. He smiled and slid into me slowly,moaning as he did. The vibration from the bus had us both close in no time. "Fuck yes!" Dean yelled moving harder. I put my finger on his lips and he grinned. "I don't fucking care how loud I am doll" he growled. "I'm enjoying fucking my wife!" I kissed him quickly, it was the only way to keep him quiet. Or so I thought. "Oh fuck!" He yelled as he pulled away. "Fuck yes, I'm gonna come! Ah fuck! Torrie!" He collapsed on top of me and kissed me softly. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I whispered back. I grabbed my bikini and quickly put it back on. Dean poked his head out of the curtain to check where our shorts had landed. He came back in grinning. "Go kill the ninja" he said kissing me. "He's stolen our clothes!" I smiled and slid out of the bunk, adjusting my bikini before walking through the curtain to the living area.

Seth saw me coming towards him, his eyes bulging. "Put some clothes on Torrie" he moaned, looking me up and down. I grinned and pushed him back on the sofa, straddling him. Casper and Roman were laughing on the other sofa. "I could" I whispered kissing his neck. "If someone hadn't stolen them." I reached behind him and pulled my shorts from behind a cushion. "Wonder who put those there" he said grinning. "Dammit Torrie" he whispered in my ear. "You look fucking amazing." I smiled and finished pulling the rest of our stuff from behind him. "Thanks Seth" I said, rubbing along the obvious bulge in his trousers as I got off his lap. "My baby sis the tease" Casper grinned as I walked back up the bus. "History" Roman whispered. "History as in, Orton friends history?" Casper asked. Roman shook his head. "History" he said. "As in, bumping uglies history." "You slept with my sister?" Casper asked Seth. He nodded. "Have you?" Casper asked Roman. Roman looked at Seth. "Slept?" he said. "Yes. Anything else? No. Seth slept with her when her and Dean had a bit of a bad patch. There's nothing going on now. It's all history now." Casper nodded. "I'm guessing I shouldn't mention it in front of Torrie?" he said. Seth and Roman nodded. The bus pulled up at the arena and stopped. "Hey Ambrose!" Seth yelled. "We're here!" "Alright alright!" Dean said walking down the bus. I quickly tied my shoes and followed him down. The guys grabbed the bags with their ring gear in and we made our way into the arena.

"Wow!" Casper said, watching everyone running around. I smiled. "Come on" I said linking my arm through his. "I'll take you to catering while the guys get mean." Dean kissed me. "Grab our water bottles babe?" he asked. I nodded. "Sure" I said grinning. Dean groaned when he realised what I was picturing. I turned around and he slapped my ass as I went to walk off. I smiled at him over my shoulder and led Casper to catering.

We had just walked in when I was picked up from behind and spun around. Casper's eyes were huge. I turned around as soon as I was put down, and grinned. "Orton you giant ass hat!" I laughed, slapping him. He grinned and kissed me. "Enjoy your time off?" he asked, linking his arm through mine and leading me to catering. I grabbed hold of Casper and dragged him along too. "Yeah" I said sitting down. "Bought a house, y'know, the usual." He laughed. "You must be Casper" he said holding out his hand. "I'm Randy." "Trust me, he knows." I said, grinning as Casper shook his hand. Casper looked at me and I grinned. "Give it here" I said holding my hand out. He smiled and gave me his camera. Randy grinned and stood still while I took the picture. "Now all of us" he said. "Where's your phone Tor?" I grabbed it out of my pocket and stood between the guys, quickly pulling a face as I took the picture. Casper laughed. "Thanks Randy" he said shaking his hand again. "Not a problem Casper" he said. "Hey Tor, I've got ring time soon, you wanna join me?" "Who you with?" I asked. "You never have ring time on your own." "Cody, Curtis, and Goldust" he grinned. "Ok" I said jumping up. "I just gotta take the water to the guys first. Meet you there?" Randy nodded and walked off. I went to the fridge to get the water for the guys. I grabbed 8 bottles and was just shutting the door when I heard a voice behind me. "Torrie Torrie Torrie" it said. I giggled and turned around. "Hey Hunter" I said putting the bottles down so I could hug him. "Hey yourself" he said smiling. "Looking quite good considering you're being held captive by the Wyatt's!" I laughed. "Oh" I said quickly. "Hunter, this is Casper, my brother." "Nice to meet you" he said smiling. Casper smiled and looked at me. I groaned and held my hand out. "Hunter, could you make my little fangirl brother happy?" I said grinning as Casper gave me the camera. Hunter nodded and posed with Casper. "Thanks" I said smiling. "Not a problem" he said. "Oh, Torrie, pop by the office later. I should have the script for Raw on Monday ready." "Will do" I said smiling as he walked off. "Holy shit!" Casper whispered checking his camera. "Triple H and Randy Orton, and I've only been here 5 minutes!" I laughed. "It's funny" I said. "When I'd been here 5 minutes I didn't have a clue who anyone was!" "And now look at you" he laughed picking up the bottles of water. "Let's get these to the guys" I said, walking back to the locker room.

I didn't bother knocking, just walked right in. "Torrie!" Seth yelled. "I could have been naked here!" "Been there, seen it" I said slumping on the sofa. Roman walked out of the bathroom laughing. "She got you there ninja boy" he said ruffling his hair. Casper put the bottles on the table. I grabbed one and opened it, taking a long drink. "I'm off to the ring" I yelled so Dean would hear. "Who's there?" he yelled back. "Randy, Cody, Curtis and Goldie" I yelled again, waiting for the outburst. "Seriously doll?" he said walking out in his boxers. I nodded. "Ok" he shrugged. "I'll come down when I'm ready. I love you." "Love you too" I said walking out, closely followed by Casper.

"Watch this" I said to Casper as we got to the gorilla position. "Holy shit" he said getting his camera out. I smiled. "Go on" I sighed. "Take your little fangirl pictures." "Torrie" he said smiling. "I don't think you realise just how much of a dream come true this is." I shook my head, realising he was right. "I'm sorry Cas" I whispered. "I guess if I watched it as much as you do then this would all mean something to me too. Now, for me, this is just work." He nodded and started taking pictures. When he was done we went through the curtain on to the entrance ramp. The guys were already in the ring, running the ropes. "Hey Torrie!" Randy yelled. "Nice of you to finally find the entrance ramp!" I grinned. "Would you prefer it if I came down the steps Randal?" I asked. He shook his head, laughing. "Give us an entrance to remember" he teased. I grinned. "Hold my phone Casper" I said taking it out of my pocket. "Why do I get the feeling I should record this?" he asked. I shrugged as he set his camera to video, then did my backflips to the ring, finishing in the splits. Randy grinned and got out of the ring. "Nicely done" he said holding out his hand and helping me up. I grinned and went to the barrier. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "Seth told me I need to work out how to get over this" I said. "He does that ninja roll. I have an idea, I just don't know if it will work." "Try it" Randy shrugged. I nodded and jumped over the barrier to where I needed to be. I did a handstand and bent my legs over into a bridge, landing on my feet the other side of the barrier. "That works" Randy said smiling. "Good" I said linking my arm through his and walking to the ring. "What are we learning today?" "Um" he said scratching his head. "I don't know. You kinda got my main one." I laughed. "I'm gonna head back to Dean anyway" I said kissing Randy on the cheek. "I think he's kinda pissed cos he hasn't really trained me." Randy nodded. "Catch you later princess" he said hugging me. "Later Torrie" Cody yelled, waving as I walked up the ramp. I waved back and smiled as I got to Casper. "Seth is calling you" he said handing me my phone. "S'up ninja?" I asked answering it quickly. "You need to get back here quick" he said quickly. "Dean has slipped in the shower, he's out cold." I ended the call and ran back to the locker room.


	44. Chapter 44

"What the fuck happened?" I yelled, running into the bathroom. Dean was lying on his side on the floor, covered from the waist down by a towel. The doctor was kneeling by the side of him, checking his signs. "I don't know" Seth whispered looking at me. "We were on the sofa while he showered. We just heard him yell and a bang as he fell." "Hey baby" I whispered stroking his hair. "Time to wake up Jon, please? Oh fuck, please Jon!" I sat on the floor, hugging my knees, tears rolling down my face. Hunter walked into the room. "Update?" he asked, looking at the doc. He shook his head. "Torrie, you ok?" he asked. "Does she fucking look ok?" Seth growled angrily. "I'll let that go Seth" Hunter warned. "Sorry man" he whispered. "I'm just worried. Surely he should be awake by now." I knelt by the side of him and kissed his cheek. "Come on baby" I sobbed. "Wake up, please!" I looked up as a stretcher was wheeled into the locker room. "Jon come on" I said kissing him again. His eyelids flickered and he groaned. "The fuck you waking me up for woman?" he moaned. "Fuck, my head hurts! That must have been a heavy drinking session!" I smiled. "Trust you to think of beer" I laughed. "Baby" he growled. "That wasn't my first thought, believe me. My first thought was how good your tits look in that bikini." I groaned. "He's fine" I said smiling. The doc made us all leave so he could check Dean over. "Torrie" he called as I was walking out. I spun around and looked at him. "Nice ass Mrs Good." he grinned. I smiled and walked out to Seth and Roman.

I slumped on the sofa and cried. "Hey!" Seth said putting his arms around me. "He's ok, you heard him." "I know" I sobbed into his shoulder. "He just scared me that's all. I can't lose him Seth." "You ain't gonna lose me doll" Dean said, walking out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. He had a huge lump on the side of his head. I quickly made room for him to sit down. "Obviously I can't clear you to wrestle tonight" the doc said looking at him. Dean nodded. Hunter looked at Seth and Roman. "You two have a tag match tonight" he said. "Or we can cut it if you're not comfortable." "Don't you fucking dare" Dean warned them. "Just feed some bullshit about me off looking for Torrie. It's only a house show, nobody will say anything." Hunter nodded. "Get some rest" he said. "Torrie, that script is ready when you are." "I'll get it now with you" I said standing up. "The guys can wait with Dean. Then I'll take him back to the bus. I know not to let him sleep. But at least I can get him comfortable." Hunter nodded. "Oh fuck, Casper!" I said spinning round. "We'll keep him with us" Roman said smiling. "He can still meet everyone. Just look after Dean ok?" I nodded and followed Hunter to the office. "You sure you're ok with him?" he asked. I nodded. "He's my husband Hunter" I said. "It's my job to look after him. In sickness and in health, right?" He smiled. "He's got a good one in you Tor" he said. He went in his drawer and pulled out an envelope. "Anything you're not comfortable with, let me know" he said handing it to me. "Not like you don't tell me any other time!" he laughed. I smiled. "Oh I'll let you know, don't you worry." I said. "I'm gonna go get him settled on the bus." Hunter nodded. "It was a mighty bump Torrie" he said, concern flashing across his face. "Keep him off tomorrow too. He should be ok for the taping on Monday." I nodded. "Thanks Hunter" I said waving and walking back to the locker room.

Dean had his shorts on when I got back to him. Seth and Roman looked up when I walked in. "You ok?" Seth asked, following me into the bathroom. I looked at him and nodded. "He just scared me when he wouldn't wake up" I whispered. He nodded, looking awkward. I frowned at him. "I don't know if I'm allowed to hug you" he confessed. I put my hand over my mouth as a sob escaped. "Rollins!" Dean yelled. "You better comfort my wife now!" "Guess that settles it" Seth said, throwing his arms around me straight away. Dean appeared in the doorway. "Let's get one thing straight" he said looking at us. "I trust you both. What's happened has happened, you've both told me it won't happen again. You were so close before, can we just get back to that please? Rollins, if you wanna hug her, then do it!" Seth nodded, tears in his eyes. "Let's get you onto the bus man" Roman said walking in. Dean nodded and went to grab his things. "Nuh uh" I said grabbing them before he did. "I've got this. Seth, Ro, you two help him? I'm just gonna run to catering, get some snacks and water, there's nothing on the bus. Casper, coming?" He nodded. "Meet you on the bus Mrs Good" Dean said kissing me. "Don't keep me waiting long." "I won't" I whispered kissing him softly. "I promise." He smiled and they walked out.

"Sis" Casper whispered. "You ok?" I looked at him and nodded. "Just a bit scared, that's all" I said. "I'll be fine now I know he's ok." "You really do love him don't you?" he asked. "More than life itself Cas" I whispered. "That man is my whole life. We've both made mistakes, but I think we're over those now. I couldn't be here without him." Casper smiled. "I really like him too" he said hugging me. "I didn't think I would, from watching him onscreen, but he's really nothing like the character he portrays. I think if he was, I'd have had you on the next plane home. But I can see that he loves you too. And Seth and Roman. I know you've got enough protection for when I'm not around. But remember Tor, I'm always only a phonecall away." I wiped my eyes. "What is it with you guys making me cry tonight?" I laughed. "Romans turn next!" "Lets get what you need and get you to Dean" Casper said smiling. I nodded. "Oh, I need to go to Hunter first" I said. Casper frowned. "It's ok" I smiled. "I just wanna see if he's got some paper and pencils. May as well do some wedding planning while I babysit my husband." Casper smile and we walked to Hunters office.

"What was wrong with the script?" he groaned as I walked in. "Eh?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know, haven't read it yet. I was just after some paper and pencils if you have any. Gonna plan my wedding." Hunter grinned, reaching into his drawer. He passed me a pad of plain paper and a box of pencils. "Good luck" he said. I smiled, thanked him, and walked to catering with Casper.

"Holy shit" he moaned when we got there. "Torrie!" Nikki yelled running over to me. "We heard about Dean. Is he ok?" I nodded. "He's out on the bus" I said hugging her. "He's not medically cleared for tonight, so I'm just gonna watch him there." She nodded. "Gonna suck you not being around here tonight" she said. "Brie and I are gonna hit the club after the show, Layla is coming too. I think that Aksana and AJ have managed to invite themselves along, could do with you being there really." "I'm sorry" I said smiling. "I can't leave Dean. But hey, I'm getting married in a month, we need to party before then!" "Yes!" Brie squealed walking over. "What do you call it? A hen party?" I smiled. "Yeah" I said as she hugged me. "Oh, Brie, Nikki, this is my brother Casper." They both hugged him and kissed his cheeks. " Stay like that" I said quickly grabbing his camera and taking a picture. They grinned. "No doubt you'll have loads of pictures by the time you leave" Nikki said to him, smiling. "Your sister is very popular here, she's one of us now, no matter how many times she tries to deny it!" Casper smiled. "I'm just starting to realise that" he said. "It's strange, because wrestling was always the last thing on her mind." Brie grinned. "And now look at her" she said winking at me. "Marrying one of the bad guys!" We all laughed. "Girls, I've got to get to Dean" I said. "I'll text you later ok?" "Count on it" they said together, hugging me before they walked off. "How was that?" I asked, grinning at the look on Casper's face. "Fucking amazing" he gushed. I grinned and went to grab snacks while he grabbed a case of bottled water.

We were stopped on the way back to the bus by Sheamus. "How is he Tor?" he asked hugging me. "I'm just going to find out" I said kissing him. "Seth and Ro have him on the bus, he's not cleared to compete tonight so I'm gonna watch him while he rests." "Anything you need, text me" he said. I nodded and he walked off. "I can't believe all these wrestlers are talking to my sister" Casper grinned. I smiled. "You wait until the afterparty on Tuesday" I said, laughing at his face. "All the stars in one room together. You're gonna be in fan girl heaven!" "I'm there already" he laughed as we got to the bus. "My baby sister is a diva, how many fans can say that?' I laughed and opened the door.

"About time" Dean growled from the sofa. "Sorry babe" I said putting everything in the kitchen area. "It's your fault for being so popular! Everyone has been stopping me to ask about you." Seth and Roman stood up. "We'd better get inside" Ro said hugging me. "if you need anything, text us. Casper, you coming with us?" His eyes lit up. "Go on" I said grinning. He hugged me and they all left, shutting the door quietly behind them. "Alone at last" Dean said, smiling at me. I grinned and perched on the edge of the sofa. The guys had him lying down. "You comfy?" I asked frowning, he sure didn't look it. "Not really" he confessed. "Heads pounding like a bitch." "Did you take those pain pills off the doc?" I asked looking at him. "Yeah" he said, wincing as he sat up a bit. "A hug from my sexy welsh wife will make it all better I think." I smiled. "Oh so now I'm your welsh wife am I?" I said. He nodded. "I love your accent babe" he whispered. "Just as well really" I laughed. "It's not going anywhere." "I'm actually surprised you haven't picked up an American accent yet" he sulked. "Why?" I said smiling. "Ashamed to have an immigrant for a wife are you?" He grinned. "You've been listening to Zeb again" he said. I shook my head. "I'm actually quite shocked he hasn't picked on me yet." I said. Dean smiled and slowly lay on his side. "Cuddle me wife" he demanded. I smiled and kicked my shoes off, curling up in front of him. "I'm sorry for scaring you" he whispered, kissing my head. "It was hearing you panic that brought me round. And, well, your tits do look amazing in that top." I smiled. "I love you Jon" I said, pulling his arms around my stomach. "I love you too doll" he whispered. I sat up slowly and kissed him gently. "I'm not gonna break, doll" he grinned. "Kiss me properly." He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me down to him, kissing me deeply straight away. I smiled and pulled away after a while. "Rest babe" I whispered. He nodded. "Breaking Bad marathon" he grinned. "Well, if my sexy wife will get the dvd's out of my bag." I smiled and grabbed his bag, grabbing a few dvd's. "Which season?" I asked, holding them up. "One" he said looking at me. "Looks like I could be here for a while." I nodded and put it on for him. I kissed his nose and went to the kitchen.

"Want a drink?' I asked. He nodded so I took him a bottle of water then went to put everything else away. I grabbed the paper and pencils and sat at the table. I started making lists of everything we'd need, like clothes, rings, and flowers. If we were really going to get married in Roman's garden we'd need a marquee, plus seats. I heard a groan and quickly looked up at Dean. "Can you, like, not bite your lip?" he growled. "It's sexy as hell." I smiled. "Sorry" I said. "Just concentrating." "On what?" he asked. "Wedding stuff" I said smiling. "May as well do something useful." He smiled. "Well" he said grinning. "I've been talking to the guys about this too. Our suits are sorted. Ro has booked a marquee and some floral archway thingy for us to say our vows under. Seth has sorted the seats from someone he knows. So, what's left?" "My dress, Tracey's dress, rings" I whispered. "Flowers, someone to actually marry us..." "Oh!" he said smiling. "That's kinda sorted too." I looked at him and frowned. "Surprise" he said smiling. I smiled back. "You're fucking perfect" I whispered looking at him. "Even with the ostrich egg on the side of my head?" he said grinning. I nodded. "It's a nice feature" I said laughing. He grinned and went back to watching his DVD. I switched to a fresh sheet of paper and started doodling. When I finished I looked at it and smiled. I'd just designed my wedding dress.


	45. Chapter 45

I was lying on the sofa with Dean when the guys came in. He looked at them and grinned. "Good show?" he whispered. "Awesome" Seth said slumping on the sofa opposite us. "The we want Torrie chants were loud as fuck!" Casper grinned. "It was amazing sis" he said looking at me. "Plus these guys were awesome as usual. Bray came out and teased the crowd, saying Dean would never find you so he may as well give up looking now. Seth ran up the ramp after him. Even though it was only a house show, there was still attention to the storylines. It was really good." I smiled. "Wait till Monday" I said sitting up. "That'll be mayhem. People running everywhere, promos being filmed in corridors, tripping over camera wires..." "Can't wait" Casper grinned. "But now, I'm gonna head to bed and dream of the Bella's and Natty." I grinned and kissed him goodnight, smiling as he walked to the bunks.

"Think he enjoyed himself" I said looking at Seth. He nodded. "Think he met just about everyone" he said. "Kane told him not to get any ideas about hitting him with a script cos he's not as cute as you. His face was a picture." I laughed. "Anyway" Roman said standing up. "I'm gonna hit the hay too. How you feeling dude?" "Like I can't lie here for much longer" Dean said smiling. "I just wanna go to bed now." I checked the time. "Ok" I said sitting up. "But I'm gonna be checking you every hour." He smiled. "Ok nurse" he winked. Seth grinned and kissed me. "Night babycakes" he said helping me up and hugging me. Dean smiled. "Now that's the Torrie and Seth I know and love" he said sitting up. I smiled and kissed Seth's cheek. "Night ninja." I whispered. I pulled away from him and quickly hugged Roman. "Night my favourite Samoan" I said as he kissed me. "Night baby girl" he said hugging me tightly. "You gonna be ok with him?" I nodded. "I know where you guys are if I need help" I said. "Good" he said letting me go. "Ok guys" Dean said grinning. "If you've all finished man handling my wife can you go away so she can help me to the bathroom?" I groaned as they laughed. "Night" they said and walked to the back of the bus.

i walked to Dean and helped him up. "You ok?" I asked as he leaned on me. "Peachy babe" he said smiling, even though I could tell he wasn't. "Jon" I whispered. "I'm not one of the guys. You don't have to pretend to me." He nodded, pain evident in his eyes. "Babe you need to get me to the bathroom like now" he whispered. "I'm gonna hurl." I nodded and got him there as quick as I could without falling over. I just got him there in time. I left him hunched over the toilet bowl as I ran to get him some water. "He ok?" Seth asked appearing next to me. "Spewing" I said. "I'm guessing that's welsh for chucking his guts up" Seth said looking at me worried. I nodded, tears in my eyes. "Can you help me get him into bed?" I asked. "I don't think I can lift him on my own." "Tor" Seth said looking at me. "You don't need to ask babe." I nodded and walked back to the bathroom. Dean was just wiping his mouth. "You done?" Seth asked crouching next to him. Dean nodded. Seth gently lifted him under his arm. "Wait" Dean said as he got to the sink. "Need to clean my teeth. Cant kiss my wife with puke breath." I smiled and went to get his washbag. "She's really worried dude" Seth whispered. Dean nodded. "You think I don't know that?" he asked. "It's not the first time I've been knocked out, and no doubt it won't be the last. But it's made me wonder if I'm doing the right thing by her, it's not right putting her through all this worry." "She fucking loves you Dean" Seth hissed. "She's gonna be there for you no matter what." Dean nodded as I walked in with his wash stuff. "Go get into bed" Seth said kissing my head. "I'll bring him through when he's done." I looked at Dean and he nodded. I smiled and went to the bunk.

I had just stripped and got under the covers when Dean poked his head through the curtain. "Decent Mrs Good?" he asked wickedly. I smiled and pulled the curtain back as he stripped down to his boxers. I moved over and made room for him to get into bed. I heard him say night to Seth and he got into bed. I waited for him to lie down before I lay down next to him. He held his arm out and I cuddled into him. "Holy fuck" he moaned. "That's fucking majorly indecent. You're naked in here!" "I can't sleep in a bikini babe" I giggled. "All the blood is rushing to my head" he moaned. I put my hand on his forehead, frowning. "No" he groaned. "The other head!" I moaned. "Tough Jon" I said. "Tonight you're just gonna have to deal with it." "Ah man!" he moaned. I smiled. "Sleep baby" I said kissing him. "Torrie" he moaned. "Have you ever tried sleeping with a raging boner?" "Can't say I have" I laughed. "Show me how it's done." "Its not fucking done, that's the problem!" he growled. "Night Jon" I said closing my eyes. "You're a hard woman" he moaned. "I thought you loved me." "I do!" I said sitting up and banging my head on the bunk above."Ow fuck!" I moaned rubbing my head. "Who the fuck just head butted me in the ass?" Roman mumbled. "Haha! That would be Torrie" Dean laughed, holding his sides. "You ok baby girl?" Roman called down. I glared at Dean and grabbed my bikini. I quickly put it on and got out of bed. Roman stuck his head out through the curtain and grinned. "Come tell me where it hurts baby girl" he said holding his arms out. "She fucking head butted you Ro" Dean laughed. "Where do you think it hurts? Her ass?" "Yeah, he's fine" Roman laughed moving over as I climbed into his bed.

"You ok?" he whispered putting his arms around me. I nodded. "Been a while since we did this" he grinned. I nodded. "I've missed it" I confessed. "Seth always hugs me. We don't hug as much anymore." "Complaint noted" he laughed. I grinned and kissed him. "Better get back down to lord grumpy pants" I said, loud enough for Dean to hear. "Yeah hurry up!" he yelled up. "This boner won't go!" I groaned as Roman laughed. "Maybe you took Viagra instead of pain pills" I said laughing. "Oh fuck no!" Dean yelled, horrified. I laughed and kissed Roman before going back into my own bed.

"Well hello sexy" Dean said sliding over to make room. I grinned and took my bikini top off again. He groaned. "Look darling, we'd better make this quick, my wife is in the bunk above..." I laughed and playfully slapped him. "Oh hi baby" he grinned kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back gently. He moaned quietly. "I want you so bad" he whispered. I shook my head. "Not a good idea" I whispered. "Jon, you hit your head really hard, you've been sick, you just need to rest now." He nodded, knowing I wasn't going to give in. "Ok" he said pulling me down and cuddling into my back. "But I want double tomorrow!" I smiled and concentrated on trying to sleep.

My alarm went off every hour. "I'm fucking alive" he groaned after the third time. I smiled. "Sorry babe" I whispered. "One more then you can get up." He nodded and went straight back to sleep. I waited until his breathing evened out, then slid out of bed. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I quickly washed and went out to sit at the table to wait for the last alarm. Seth was sat on the sofa. "Sorry ninja" I said. "Did the alarms wake you?" He shook his head. "Heard you get up" he said getting up and hugging me. "How's he doing?" "He's alive, apparently" I said smiling. Seth grinned. "Want coffee?" he asked, nodding towards the kitchen. "Now you're speaking my language" I moaned. "I don't think I could" Seth laughed. "True" I laughed. He went into the kitchen and poured the coffee, handing me a cup and walking back to the sofa. I went and sat with him, curling up on the opposite sofa. "Tired?" he asked smiling. I nodded. "Didn't really sleep" I confessed. "I was listening to him breathing most of the night. Plus I didn't want him being sick in his sleep." Seth nodded. "Go back to bed when he gets up Tor" he begged. "Please, he won't want you burning yourself out. You need your sleep too. We'll watch him. You've got this thing with the Wyatt's tomorrow remember." I nodded. "Ok" I whispered, sipping my coffee. Casper walked through the curtain, stretching and rubbing his eyes. "How's my brother in law?" he asked kissing my head. "Alive" I said smiling. "You look beat Tor" he said sitting next to me. Seth nodded. "Told her that" he said. "I'm gonna go back to bed when Jon gets up" I said cuddling into him. Casper put his arm around me and kissed my head. "Good" he said smiling. "You need to rest too." I nodded as the alarm went off again. "Torrie!" Dean yelled. I grinned and walked up to the bunk.

"You yelled m'lord?" I said pulling the curtain open. "Fucking alarm" he groaned looking at me. "So you're alive then" I smiled. He checked under the blanket. "Yep" he said grinning. "Mini Dean is alive too. Wanna see?" I squealed as he dragged me onto the bed. I could hear the guys laughing at the front of the bus. "Wait a minute!" Roman moaned quickly getting out of bed. "I don't wanna hear this!" We laughed as he ran down to the front of the bus. Dean reached around me and closed the curtains. "Thank you" he whispered kissing me. "What for?" I asked confused. "Looking after me" he said. "I'm your wife" I whispered kissing him. "It's my job." He kissed me back softly. "Please" he begged putting his head against mine. I lay down next to him and let him slip my jeans off me. He moaned as he slid my underwear down too, pulling the blanket over us both. He rolled over so he was on top of me, sliding in to me just as the bus started up. "Oh fuck" he hissed as he moved slowly. "I fucking love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I said smiling. "This feels so good" he said kissing me. "How do you feel?" I asked looking at him. "Like a million fucking bucks babe" he grinned, moaning as he started moving faster. He kissed me and moaned into my mouth. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna blow" he whispered. I kissed him and he shivered, throbbing inside me. "Fuck!" he hissed kissing me hard. "Morning baby" I said smiling. He grinned. "I love morning sex with you" he said. "And afternoon. And evening. And middle of the night." I laughed as he rolled over. "You're on strict rest for the rest of the day" I told him cuddling in to him. "As long as you rest too babe" he whispered. "Last night can't have been easy on you either." I shook my head. "Me and sleep aren't good friends at the moment" I confessed. He put his arm around me and kissed my head. "Sleep now" he whispered. "I'm fine. I'm awake. I'll hold you." I nodded and it wasn't long before I was asleep.

When I woke up I was alone in the bunk. I stretched and quickly found my jeans, slipping them on. I opened the curtain and listened for any noise. The bus had stopped, and all I could hear was Dean's Breaking Bad DVD. I ran my fingers through my hair and made my way to the front of the bus. Dean was lying on one sofa, while Casper, Seth and Roman all sat on the other. "Hey sleepy" Dean said smiling as soon as he saw me. I smiled and went to sit by him, kissing him as he made room for me to lie down with him. "You guys coming in to the arena today?" Seth asked watching us. Dean shook his head. "I feel kinda shitty" he said looking at me. "I'm just gonna lie here and rest up for tomorrow." Seth nodded. "Torrie?" he asked. I looked at Casper. "Don't worry about me sis" he said smiling. "I'll go with Seth and Roman. I think everyone is used to me now anyway." Roman nodded. "They know who he is Tor" he said. "He'll be fine." I nodded. "Ok" I said. "I'll stay here with Jon, do some more wedding planning." Seth quickly looked at Dean. Dean shook his head gently. I frowned, confused, but let them get away with it. There was a bang at the bus door. Roman got up and opened it, standing back and letting Hunter on. "How's the patient?" he asked looking at Dean. "Looking after his exhausted wife" Dean grinned. "Waking every hour has taken it out of her. We're just gonna stay on here today." Hunter nodded. "Have you read the script yet Torrie?" he asked. I shook my head, standing up to go and get it. I read through it quickly. "It's fine" I said looking at him. Dean read through it and nodded. "I'm good with that" he said. Hunter nodded. "See you tomorrow then" he smiled. Roman and Seth grabbed their stuff and headed to the arena with him, closely followed by Casper. Dean moaned, holding his head. "Whats wrong babe?" I asked, worried. "Headache" he whispered. "Where are your pain pills?" I asked quickly. "Hoodie pocket" he said pointing. I quickly grabbed them and a bottle of water. "Here" I said handing them to him and watching as he took them. "I need to go to bed" he said starting to stand, but falling back on the sofa. "Jon, you're scaring me" I whispered. He looked at me. "Please babe, just help me get to bed." I nodded and let him put his arm around me. He stood up and we walked slowly to the bunk. He sat down slowly. "Lie with me?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and got into the bed. "You're all I need baby girl" he whispered kissing me as he lay down. "You've got me Jon" I whispered, kissing him back. "I love you so bloody much it's unreal." He closed his eyes, smiling. "Set the alarm baby girl" he said. "I think we're gonna need it."


	46. Chapter 46

He woke up every time the alarm went off. "How do you feel?" I asked after the third time. "Better" he said. "What time is it?" "Six" I said checking the phone. "What do you want to do?" He looked at me and smirked. "Not even an option Jon" I warned. He nodded. "Fresh air" he said. "And I'd kill for a smoke." I nodded and let him get up. "Just sit on the step of the bus" I said as we walked to the front of the bus. He nodded and opened the door. "Hey Dean!" some fans yelled. "Wheres Torrie?" "Ask Bray Wyatt" he yelled back, lighting his cigarette. I smiled, glad I hadn't gone outside with him. I found the drawing I'd done of the wedding dress, and quickly took a picture of it on my phone, sending it on to Tracey. She phoned me straight away. "Did you do that?" she asked. "Yep" I said. "It's definitely the one" she said. "He'll love it." "Now I just need to find someone to make it" I laughed. "Google" she suggested. "Find someone in Florida so you can go for fittings when you're home." "Good idea" I said stealing Seth's laptop. I brought up Google and typed in wedding dress makers in Florida. "There's a few" I groaned. "So email them all a copy of the picture" she said laughing. "See which one can make it for when you want it." "You're too good at this" I moaned. She laughed. "How's Dean?" "Not right" I said, looking at him sat on the steps. "When has he ever been right?" she said, trying to lighten the situation. "I'm really worried Trace" I said. "I'll come over now." she said. "I'll bring the doc." I agreed and ended the call.

"Docs coming over" I called to Dean, careful not to let the fans see me. "Ok" he said quietly. A few seconds later he stepped back onto the bus, closely followed by Tracey and the doc. "Shit Tor, he doesn't look right" Tracey said walking straight up to me. The doc got Dean to sit on the sofa while he checked him out. "I know" I said, watching every move he made. The doc finished looking him over and came up to me. "You did good" he said patting my arm. "He's ok, just tired now. He can sleep without being woken up now, it's safe, it's been nearly 24 hours." "Are you sure?" I asked frowning. He nodded. "A good sleep and he'll be fine." he said. "You too." I nodded. Tracey kissed my head and walked off with the doc. "Ambrose" I called softly. He looked at me and smirked. "Bed" I said smiling. "No alarm." He nodded and walked up to me. "Sleep with me Torrie" he whispered. I nodded and we went to get into bed.

When I woke it was dark. Dean was wrapped around me, snoring softly. I heard the bus door open and figured the guys were just getting in from the show. I checked the phone, shocked to see it was 4am. We really had needed that sleep. The guys were giggling and whispering as they walked up the bus. "Shhhhh"'Seth giggled as either Roman or Casper tripped over a bag. "Dude!" Casper groaned. "Do you think they're at it? Cos I don't think I should be hearing my baby sister do things like that!" Roman laughed. "Trust me" he slurred. "You travel with us, or share a locker room with us, you get used to hearing them do things like that!" "Uh huh" Seth agreed. "Rabbits!" he said leaning in closer to Casper's ear. Dean chuckled. "Are you listening to these drunken oafs?" he said kissing my head. "Drunk?" I whispered. Dean nodded. "You must have really been out of it" he said. "Seth called at like 11 last night, saying there was a whole bunch of them going to a bar nearby." "You guys are the best adoptive brothers I could hope for for Torrie" Casper said as they stopped outside our bunk. "She's one of us man" Roman said climbing up onto his bunk. "And when she marries Dean, she's gonna have 3 husbands" Seth hiccupped. I smiled as Dean pulled me closer. "But only one she goes home to" he whispered. "Goes without saying" I whispered, kissing him. "How do you feel?" "Actually" he said. "I feel human again. The egg is still a bit sore, but the headache has gone. Must have just been overtired." I smiled. "Good" I said kissing him and pulling him closer. He moaned and started kissing my neck. I inhaled sharply. This man was amazing! "Jon" I whispered. "Shhhh" he said putting his finger on my lips as he started kissing lower, taking a nipple into his mouth. "You are not fucking stopping me now doll" he moaned. I moaned and grabbed his hair, careful of the lump on his head. "Ah fuck Tor" he moaned. I quickly let go. "No" he hissed. "You didn't hurt me, I fucking liked it, do it again!" I grabbed his hair again and dragged him up to kiss him. As soon as his mouth was on mine he pinned my hands above my head, interlacing our fingers as he slid into me. "Ah!" he moaned as I wrapped my legs around him, drawing him in deeper. "Doll this feels so good!" I kissed him hard, not trusting myself to say anything. He moaned and let go of my hands, sliding his hands under my ass and lifting it up slightly. I moaned into his mouth as he started hitting the spot over and over again. "I can feel you're ready" he groaned. "Come for me baby girl, show me how much you like this." He hit it a few more times and my world felt like it exploded. "Fuck yes!" he hissed. "Torrie you send me over the edge every time! Ah fuck baby, my turn!" I moaned as he slid into me once more and moaned as he came. "You two done now?" Roman called from above us. "Some of us are trying to sleep! It's kinda hard with the porn channel going on under you!" "I bet it is Ro!" Dean grinned as he lay beside me. Roman groaned. "Typical Ambrose" he said laughing. "Mind in the gutter! Although, I don't need to worry about rolling out of my bunk!" I grabbed the blanket and got out of bed, poking my head through his curtain. "Too much info, big guy" I said, kissing him before walking down to get a bottle of water. He laughed. "What?" he said innocently. "Like me hearing Dean about to shoot his load isn't too much info?" "Not like you haven't heard it before Ro" I laughed. "That's the first time I've heard you admit to having a kickstand moment!" "Kickstand?" Ro asked. "Yeah" I said walking back up to the beds. "Kickstands stop bikes falling over don't they?" He got what I meant and laughed loudly, lying back down. "Night baby girl" he said. I kissed him and got back into my bed.

Dean cuddled into me straight away. "I love you Mrs Good" he whispered, kissing me. "Good" I said smiling. "Cos I love you, Mr Good." "How do you really feel about that script for later?" he asked, looking at me. "Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm perfect with it" I said. "Easiest one in a while." "Really?" he said, surprised. "What's been the hardest one?" "Thats easy" I said quietly. "The one where we had to kiss in the corridor. Walking away from you after that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." "That was the hardest thing I've ever done too" he admitted. "All I wanted to do was run after you and never let you go. I knew then I was falling in love with you." I smiled. "I was in love with you then too""I whispered. He moaned and hugged me tighter. "Sleep now" he whispered. "Busy day tomorrow." "Today" I laughed pointing at the time. "It's nearly 5am now." "All the more reason to sleep" he said closing his eyes. His breathing evened out and he was snoring lightly in no time.

I didn't go back to sleep, and as soon as I heard someone else get up I untangled myself from Dean, grabbed a shirt and got up. "Nice Tor" Seth said as I walked into the kitchen area. I looked down. I had grabbed Deans "explicit Mox violence" shirt, and it just about covered my ass. I shrugged. "I've worn less" I said, taking the coffee from him gladly. "What are you doing up anyway?" I asked as we walked to the sofas. "Couldn't sleep" he said, sitting down and curling his legs under him. "And you go on about me being dressed indecent" I groaned as I looked him up and down. He was just wearing boxers. He grinned. "Home from home" he said sipping his coffee. "How was the bar?" I asked. He looked at me quickly. "What have you heard?" he whispered. "Nothing" I said frowning. "Why?" He shook his head. "Fuck it" he said. "We got surrounded by rats last night. And I'm not saying I wasn't tempted, cos I was, I really fucking was Tor. I mean, some of them were, like, really pretty." "So what's the problem with that?" I asked, shivering as I remembered Deans rat Blondie. "There was one big fucking problem with all of that Torrie" he said, slamming his cup down onto the table and standing up. He looked at me and ran his hands through his hair. "They weren't fucking you! Ok? They weren't you!"


	47. Chapter 47

I looked at him in shock as fire burned in his eyes. "Fuck!" he yelled and ran to the back of the bus. I put my cup down and followed him quickly, putting my foot in the door as he tried to lock himself in the bathroom. "Nice try Rollins" I said pushing the door open and walking in. He locked the door behind me and turned to face me. "I tried Torrie" he whispered, tears running down his face. "I really fucking tried babycakes. But I can't do it. I don't want to be with anyone else, you've fucking ruined me." I wiped my eyes as I looked at him. "Seth I" "Don't!" he yelled, glaring at me. "Don't tell me how silly I'm being, how I should just go out and bang a rat and get over it! I fucking can't! What?" he yelled as there was a bang at the door. "When you've finished yelling at my fiancée in there" Dean growled. "I'd really like to take a leak!" Seth looked at me, tears rolling down his face. "Fuck Tor, I'm so sorry babycakes" he whispered, unlocking the door and coming over to hug me. I hugged him back and sobbed into his chest. "I fucking love you Colby" I sobbed. "I really fucking do. And Joe too. I'm gonna be the luckiest girl alive when I marry Jon, cos I get three husbands for the price of one. But you need to let this go now. We agreed, no more." He nodded, kissing my head. "I swear if you've just got snot in my hair I will hunt you down" I growled. His sobs turned into laughs. I looked behind him and saw Dean in the doorway, just looking at us. He raised an eyebrow, and I nodded. "We're ok Ambrose" Seth whispered, turning to face him. "Good" Dean said, glaring at him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm about to pee myself." Seth nodded and walked out. I went to follow him but Dean closed the door and locked it. "Jon" I groaned. "I'm not gonna hold it while you pee." He smiled. "Now there's an idea" he smirked. "Gross Jon" I laughed. He hugged me tight. "You ok?" he asked softly. I nodded. "You knew, didn't you?" I said looking at him. He pulled away from me, running his fingers through his hair. "It wasn't my place to say anything Tor" he said, obviously torn between Seth and I. I nodded. "I feel fucking awful" I whispered. "I'm gonna hire a car and drive show to show." "No you're fucking not!" Dean growled. "It's not up for negotiation Jon" I said unlocking the door and walking out. "You're lucky I need to pee woman!" he yelled after me as I walked down the bus.

"Get in here baby girl" Roman said grabbing me as I walked past his bunk. I smiled and climbed into bed with him. He put his arms around me and held me tightly. "You know we all love you, right?" he said, kissing my head. I nodded. "Careful" I whispered. "I'm sure Colby got snot in my hair." Roman laughed. "He needed that blowout" he said. "It's been eating at him. Maybe now things can get back to normal." "I love you Joe" I said. "I really do, I love you, and Colby too. But I'm gonna hire a car and drive myself. I can't do this to Colby." "No" Seth said, sticking his head through the curtain. "Don't. Please." Roman shifted over and pulled me with him, making room for Seth to get onto the bed too. They both hugged me. I found myself cuddling into Roman more than Seth, not wanting to hurt him anymore. Roman kissed my head and made me lay down more comfortably. I smiled and got under the blanket with him. "Easy baby girl" he whispered as I brushed against him. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep within minutes.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dean" Seth whispered, kissing my head. Roman nodded. "I've got her" he whispered, watching me sleep. "She's safe here." Seth nodded and slid out of the bunk. He walked to the front of the bus and sat opposite Dean on the sofa. "I'm sorry man" he said, looking at him. Dean nodded. "Where is she?" he asked as Casper walked through the curtain. "Morning" Seth said looking at him. Casper grunted. "Where's my sister?" he asked looking at Dean. Dean looked at Seth. "Well?" he asked. "Sleeping" Seth said simply. "She's in Roman's bunk with him." Dean nodded. "Good" he said, sitting back on the sofa. "She needs to sleep." "And you're ok with her being with Roman?" Casper asked, sitting next to Seth. Dean nodded. "It's not as if he's gonna slip her a length Cas" he said grinning. Casper groaned. "Still my sister Dean" he mumbled. Dean grinned. "I'm gonna hit the gym" he said, standing up. "While she's sleeping, or she'll wanna join in too." Seth nodded. "Count me in too" he said standing up. "Casper?" "I'll watch" Casper said laughing. "I'm not like Torrie." They grabbed their gym gear and were about to leave the bus when Dean ran to the bunks. "Gonna hit the gym Ro" he whispered, sticking his head through the curtain. Roman nodded. "Kinda not going anywhere here" he grinned. I was wrapped around him. "If she wakes up we'll come find you." Dean nodded. "Give her a kiss from me when she wakes" he said, walking off.

I woke about an hour later, with Roman looking at me, smiling. "What?" I asked, instantly worried. "Nothing" he whispered. "It's just good seeing you rest for a change." I smiled and put my arms around him. "Thank you Joe" I whispered. I let go of him and turned on my side, hearing him hiss as my ass brushed against him. I looked at him quickly. "Joe" I whispered, realising he was totally naked. He spun me around to face him. "This is from Dean" he whispered kissing me gently. I looked at him as he pulled away. "And this is from me" he growled, kissing me hard. I moaned and grabbed his hair, running my fingers through it and groaning as he rubbed up against me. He grabbed my leg and put it over his hip, positioning himself at my entrance. He pulled his head back slightly, looking at me. I moaned and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to me and impaling myself on him in one swift movement. "Fuck" he hissed. "So fucking tight Torrie!" I bit my lip to stop myself screaming out. He felt huge. He rolled onto his back and I slid down further on him. "Baby girl" he moaned, holding my hips and pulling me all the way down on to him. "Fuck Roman" I whispered, looking him in the eye. "I know baby" he said, throwing his head back as I started to move on him. "But I can't fucking stop now. Please don't fucking stop!" That was all I needed to hear. "Fuck yes!" he moaned as I rode him hard. "Roman!" I moaned. I got off him and his eyes flew open. "What..." he started. I put my finger on his lips and turned my back on him, straddling him and sliding him into me again. I leaned forward, grabbing his ankles. "Ah fuck baby girl" he moaned, grabbing my hips and pulling me down hard. "I'm gonna shoot! You're close too, I can feel it. Let go, come over me." I moaned as I came, feeling him come straight after me. "Fuck" he said pulling me down to lie beside him. "What the fuck did we just do Roman?" I said panting. "That wasn't meant to happen! Fuck, I need to go." I started to roll out of the bunk and he grabbed me. "Don't run" he whispered. "Let me go" I said, shaking my arm out of his grip and quickly getting out of the bed. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down the door, sobs rocking my body. "Torrie" he begged, knocking on the door. I opened the door and he groaned. "Baby girl" he whispered hugging me tightly. "Dean will never know, I promise you. We both needed to get that out of our system." "Seth and I tried to keep it secret Ro" I said looking him in the eye. "And look how fucked up he is now." "I'm a big boy Tor" he said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I know that it's not gonna happen again, no matter how fucking good it was. If you feel you need to tell Dean, then tell him. I won't say anything unless you do. You have my word." I nodded. "I can't tell him Ro" I said. "I don't know how he'd react." "React to what?" Dean asked, looking at us.

Roman didn't miss a beat. "Torrie needs to go home" he said, watching his face for a reaction. Dean looked at me. "Well" he said. "She can. But I'm going with her. We'll go after the wedding, get the rest of your stuff." I nodded. "You reacted better than I expected" I said hugging him. "Of course" he said kissing me. "It's obvious you're gonna need to go home baby. There's stuff you need to sort out." I nodded. "Did Ro give you my message?" he asked. I looked at Roman and grinned. "Yeah" I whispered. "I've got one for you too." I pulled his head down to my level and kissed him gently, not wanting to stop. "I hope he didn't kiss you like that" he said breathlessly when I let him go. I grinned. "I'm gonna head into the arena" I said moving to grab my gym stuff. I made sure my iPod was in my bag and quickly pulled my shorts on. "I love you wearing my shirt" Dean grinned. I smiled and pulled my trainers on before kissing him, grabbing my bag and running off the bus.

Seth was sat in the sofa in the Shields locker room. "Don't say a word" I warned him as I walked in. "I just wanna train, ok? I need to sweat this out of my system. If I don't do it here I'm just gonna run and never stop." "Come on" he said grabbing my arm. "Gym is this way." I grabbed the iPod and followed him out the door. "So you wanna talk about it?" he asked as we walked. I shook my head. "Please don't freeze me out" he begged. "I don't wanna lose you Tor." "You won't" I said. "But I don't like feeling like I'm hurting you every day." "I'll deal with it" he promised. I nodded. "Let's just forget it" I whispered. He pushed open the door to the gym and held it open for me. "Way hey Torrie Mae" Sheamus said walking over and hugging me. "Hey Shea" I said smiling. "Not being rude, but I just wanna run." He nodded and watched with Seth as I walked to the treadmill and turned my iPod up full. As soon as I started running I could feel someone watching me. I looked across the gym and locked eyes with Roman. I shook my head and looked down at the floor, concentrating on running. The next time I looked up Casper was in front of me grinning.

"Hey big bro" I grinned, pulling an earbud out as I carried on running. "Who's been babysitting you?" He laughed. "Randy" he said simply. I smiled. "Having fun?" I asked. He nodded. "I owe you big style" he said. "This has been amazing. I can't believe I have to go home Wednesday. But, I know you're safe with everyone here. We all got really close at the bar last night." I nodded. "You'll come back for the wedding, right?" I asked. "I need you to give me away." He smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world sis" he whispered. He waved and went to talk to Roman as he did his weights. I put my earbud back in and carried on with my run.

I ran for an hour then went for a shower. Dean was sat in the locker room. "Hey" he smiled as I walked in. I kissed his head. "Sweaty babe" I said walking in to the bathroom. "Just gonna shower." "I got your stuff from wardrobe" he said, leaning on the doorframe. The face he pulled told me I wasn't going to like it. "What is it?" I asked warily. "Ring gear" he said. "Cos that's what you were wearing when they took you. But you've got one of Bray's shirts to wear too." I nodded and went to get undressed. "You're not mad?" he asked. I shook my head. "Obviously there's a reason for it" I said stepping into the shower and starting the water. I waited until it was warm enough and stepped under the spray. Dean stood watching me. "What?" I groaned. "Seth" he said. "It's hit you hard hasn't it?" "I'll be fine" I said wetting my hair. He nodded. "I'll let you shower " he said walking away. "You need to do the promo soon." "Jon" I called. He spun around. "I love you" I said. He nodded. "Love you too Tor" he said. "More than you can imagine." I waited for him to shut the bathroom door before I let the tears fall.


	48. Chapter 48

It sounded like there was a party going on when I finally got out of the shower. I quickly wrapped a towel around me and opened the door a crack. I smiled, seeing all my guys having fun. Music was blasting and Dean was dancing around goofily. "And then" he said laughing. "Then, he did this." He bent over in front of Seth and started twerking in his face. I couldn't help but laugh. "Ah man that's gross!" Seth yelled pushing him away. Roman grinned. "Moral of the story Casper" he said looking at my brother. "Never, EVER, let Orton near a strip club when he's had a few too many bud's!" "I did not twerk!" Randy laughed, pushing Dean playfully. "You so fucking did!" Dean yelled laughing. "That poor stripper looked as if she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole!" Randy laughed, shaking his head. "Whatever man" he said smirking. "You think you're so cool, wait till we get you in the strip club for your bachelor party!" "Not gonna happen" Dean said shaking his head and smirking. "I don't need to go near a strip club. Have you seen my fiancée? Hot as fuck!" "You saying I'm like a stripper Ambrose?" I asked opening the door wider. His face dropped. Randy and Roman laughed. "Cancel the party" Randy spluttered. "Wedding cancelled after groom calls bride a stripper!" "No baby" he said walking over to me and hugging me. I quickly looked at Roman, who was stood looking at me and clenching his fists. "I simply meant that I don't need to go to a strip joint because my wife is more beautiful than anyone who may be in there." "Yeah" I said kissing him and walking to the rail to get my clothes. "You are so calling me a stripper!" The guys laughed and I went into the bathroom, quickly getting dressed. I was brushing my hair when I had an idea. I quickly put my hair into a fishtail braid, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Ambrose" I said holding on to the door. He spun around and looked at me, gulping and going red when he saw me. "Is this what you like?" I asked, walking over to him and pushing him on to the sofa. Randy, Seth and Roman stood behind the sofa watching me. I stood in front of Dean and slowly unzipped my tactical vest. I stopped halfway down and straddled him on the sofa, putting the zip between his teeth and slowly standing up so he finished unzipping it. I slipped it off my shoulders so I was stood in just my bra and short ring shorts. I chanced a glance at Roman. His eyes were dark and he was biting his bottom lip. Seth was adjusting his trousers, and Randy's eyes were bulging out of his head. I slowly started undoing the button on my shorts. Deans eyes were full of warning and I knew if I went any further he'd take me in front of all the guys, including Casper who had his back to me. I unzipped the shorts and slowly started to pull them down, showing the top of my lace underwear, and looking him in the eye as I did. I bit my bottom lip, then quickly pulled them back up and zipped them up. "Nice pitching Ambrose" I said, grabbing my vest off the floor and running out the door to makeup. "Holy fucking shit" Seth groaned. "You lucky fucking bastard!" Randy moaned. "Lucky?" Dean spluttered. "She's left me high and dry with a raging fucking boner, and I'm lucky?" "Still my sister, guys!" Casper mumbled.

I fumbled putting the vest back on as I leaned against the wall a bit further down the corridor. I was just about to do it up when Phil walked around the corner. "Don't get dressed on my account" he laughed hugging me. "Seriously Tor, looking good girl. So why are you getting dressed in the corridor?" "Go into my locker room" I said smiling. "And tell me what you see." He ran to the door and walked in without knocking. Seconds later he was back. "Four obvious boners and a very embarrassed brother" he said laughing. "What did you do?" "Torrie!" Dean yelled walking into the corridor. "You are so gonna get it when I get my hands on you!" I laughed as I backed away. "Sorry sir" I yelled turning around and running. "Do not touch the talent!" "Talent?" Phil asked, acting as a buffer between me and Dean. Dean groaned. "She just did the hottest fucking strip tease" he said. "Then left me and ran." "So why does everyone have major tent poles in their pants?" Phil asked, confused. Then it hit him. "She did it in front of everyone?" Dean nodded. "Yep" he said. Phil laughed. "Shy Torrie has definitely left the building" he said, walking off to tell Tracey.

After I'd been to makeup I made my way back to the locker room to get ready for the promo I had to do with the Wyatt's. Dean was waiting outside for me with a wicked look on his face. "You, Mrs Good" he said pinning me against the wall and kissing me. "Are very devious." I smiled. "Maybe now you won't call me a stripper" I said kissing him back. He moaned as he put his arms around me and grabbed my ass, pulling me closer to him. "Feel what you do to me" he whispered before kissing me again."Oh baby I do" I whispered, rubbing against him. "And I'm gonna feel more of it later. But now, I have to go play nice with Bray." He moaned. "I'll be along to watch in a sec" he said. "Just have to let mini Dean go down first." I grinned and walked off to find the Wyatt's.

"Torrie!" Bray called as I got close. He hugged me and took me to the others. "This is Rowan and Harper" he said. "They won't hurt you. Well, not unless I tell them to." I laughed. "Kinda like Dean then" I said. He got my meaning straight away. "Right" he said. "How dark are you willing to go for this promo?" "As dark as it needs to go" I said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Is that too tight?" Bray asked, adjusting the tape on my wrists. I shook my head and he smiled. "Course it isn't" he said winking. "You're Dean's girl, I bet you've done worse." I frowned at him. "What?" I asked, just as Dean walked up. "What the fuck have you done to my wife?" he asked Bray. "It's just for the promo babe" I said as the director walked up. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. Dean moved back out of shot as Bray sat in his rocking chair, with Harper and Rowan stood behind. They quickly stuck tape across my mouth and I sat on Brays lap. "Action" the director said as Bray started rocking the chair.

"And she was never heard from again" Bray said, smiling down at me. I looked up at him, terror evident in my eyes. My wrists were taped together in front of me. "Relax, dear Torrie" Bray said. "There is still hope for you yet. He is looking, oh yes, Dean is looking. But he will not find you. Because, dear Torrie, I do not wish for you to be found. So the only hope for you, Torrie, is false hope. Falseness. It's all around us. The Shield, pretending to be on the same page, when everyone knows that every one of them thinks they're better than the others. Falseness. Dean Ambrose. I know you're watching. That much is true. And I know you're looking for Torrie. When what you really need to do, is follow. The buzzards." He rocked harder in the chair, putting his arm around me and tipping my head back, placing a kiss on my forehead. The camera zoomed in on Harper. "Run." he said simply. The director waited for a few seconds then yelled "cut". Dean was at my side straight away. He carefully took the tape off my mouth and kissed me. "Amazing baby" he whispered. Bray nodded. "See you later Torrie" he said. I nodded and walked off with Dean.

"What did he mean?' I asked, peeling the tape from my wrists. "When?" Dean asked. "He asked if the tape was too tight on my wrists" I said. "Then said I'm your girl, and I've probably done worse." Dean went white. "It's the past" he said. "I can't believe he's brought our sex life in to this. I was into some freaky shit, that's all, like bondage and stuff. Used to go wrestle with the marks from handcuffs around my wrists." "Kinky" I said, winking at him and walking in to our locker room. Seth and Roman looked at me. "Truce guys?" I asked, smiling. They nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped on the sofa. I had just opened a bottle of water when the guys got the 5 minute warning call. I groaned, knowing I had to go back to Bray and get taped up again. I quickly kissed Dean and walked out.

The Wyatt's and I waited at the gorilla position until it was our turn to go out. The guys were scheduled to fight 3MB. As soon as the Shield got in the ring, the promo we'd shot earlier was played. Dean was going mental. He started going wild on Heath Slater, not giving him a chance to fight back at all. "3, 2, 1" we were counted in. The lights went out and we ran to our positions. When the lights came back in, 3MB had gone, leaving the Shield in the ring with the Wyatt's. Dean went straight for Bray, then caught sight of me. I was halfway up the ramp, taped into the rocking chair, unable to move. I hadn't told him about this so his shock was real. He tried to get out of the ring but the Wyatt's were too strong. The camera was on me so I struggled against the tape, tears rolling down my face. Out of nowhere Roman managed to spear Bray, leaving Dean room to escape. He ran up the ramp and started to pull me free from the chair. As soon as he freed me he picked me up and walked me backstage, watching Bray go mad in the ring. We waited backstage for Seth and Roman. They fought their way up the ramp with Harper and Rowan, while Bray stood and stared at the empty chair. They hugged me as they came through the curtain.

"Welcome back Shield girl" Seth said kissing me. "Nicely done baby girl" Roman said from behind him. I looked at him and nodded. "One more promo and we're done here" Dean said putting his arm around me. "Let's do it" I said smiling. "Then we can go get a beer, god knows I think I've earned one!" They laughed and we walked to where we had to be. "Ready?" Dean asked. I nodded and he kissed me. "You're getting used to this now aren't you?" he whispered. I smiled. "It's slowly becoming more normal" I laughed. "We're just gonna call this one on the fly" he said looking at me. "No script. Think you can do it?" I nodded and followed him in. "Ready?" the director asked. I nodded and backed up a bit. Dean frowned but let me. "Action" the director called.

"Nah man" Roman said to Seth. "I mean, she looks ok, she doesn't look hurt... Oh, hey bro, how is she?" "Quiet" Dean said, looking at me. "Come on doll." The camera went onto me and I shook my head. "Its dark" I whispered, eyes full of tears. "I don't like what's in the dark." "Baby girl" Roman said gently. "It's ok, we're here.." "Don't say those words!" I screamed. Dean jumped. "Torrie" he whispered, putting his arm around me. "They're not gonna get you again. We've got you now, you're safe." Roman and Seth stood around me too. They looked into the camera. "Bray Wyatt" Dean hissed. "You want war, you've got it. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. And Torrie is one of us." Seth nodded. "Believe that" Roman growled. They glared at the camera until the directory yelled "cut" and then they were all hugging me. "Nice touch!" Seth said kissing me. "Yeah babe" Dean said kissing me. Roman nodded and walked off.

Casper walked out of the shadows. "Awesome Tor" he said hugging me. I grinned. "Works done for the night" I said linking my arm through his and walking back to the locker room. "Beer?" He groaned. "Think I might just hit the hay" he said smiling. "I've seen what those guys can drink, and believe me, it ain't pretty." "Wimp" I said kissing him. "Seriously? he said looking at me and grinning. "Little miss can't drink for shit is calling me a wimp?" "Hey" I shrugged grinning. "I'm a Shield girl now, remember?" He groaned. "They've corrupted my baby sister" he laughed as we walked into the locker room. "No time to change!" Dean yelled running in. "Everyone is heading to the bar across the street. We've gotta get the first round in now." I groaned. "I can't wear this!" I said looking at my ring gear. "Sure you can" Casper said. "You look fucking hot Tor." "Well I need to sort my hair" I said going into the bathroom. "It looks like it hasn't seen a brush in a month!" They laughed. I brushed it through and tied it at the nape of my neck. "And mini Seth is back in the room" Dean said smiling. Seth looked at the front of his trousers. "What?" he said, confused. "Not that mini Seth!" Dean laughed. Seth looked at me. "Ah" he said grinning. "Come on big Sethy" I said linking arms with him and pulling him out of the room. We saw the other guys were behind us so we ran, laughing as they tried to catch us. "Never chase a ninja and a runner" Casper moaned as they ran into the bar after us.

Dean and Roman went to the bar while Seth, Casper and I grabbed a booth. "Hey Tor" Casper said grinning. "There's a podium in here, with a pole." "Not gonna happen Cas" I said laughing as Dean brought the drinks over. "What's not gonna happen?" Dean asked sitting down. "Casper bedding both Bella's" Seth grinned grabbing a beer. "Just one?" Casper asked hopefully. We all laughed. "So, really" Dean said chugging back half his beer. "What's not gonna happen?" "Torrie" Casper said. I kicked him under the table. "She used to teach pole dancing." he said glaring at me. Seth and Dean spun to look at me. "Ooops" I said shrugging. "Guess I'm a stripper, right babe?" Dean smirked. "Hey Casper" Layla and the Bella's said, waving as they walked into the bar. "Ladies" he said, raising his beer to them. I laughed. "Get you!" I said punching him playfully. He grinned. "I could get used to this lifestyle" he said. "If it wasn't for work!" I smiled.

The bar was pretty quiet, being a Monday. Well, until the whole roster turned up anyway. Plus a few fans who followed them in. They were quite respectful though and didn't hound the stars in any way. After a few drinks, Nikki and Brie started getting loud, and decided to put music on the jukebox because they wanted to dance. "Torrie!" they called. "Come dance with us!" I shook my head. "I'm still in my ring gear" I yelled. "So?" they asked walking over to the table. "If you didn't have the figure for it, wardrobe wouldn't have given it to you" Nikki said grinning. Dean high fived her. "Thank you Bella with the boobs" he said. "My wife needs to be more confident..." "She's confident enough" Casper slurred. "Told you, she taught pole dancing. She knows what she's doing with that body of hers." "Ignore my brother" I said glaring at him. "He can't drink for shit. And he talks shit when he's drunk." "Pole dancing?" the Bella's said, looking at the podium. "Not happening girls" I said picking up my beer. "You two can, go knock yourselves out, but I'm not." I looked at Dean, but he was busy talking to Randy, Dolph, Cesaro, Seth and Roman. The song ended and Miley Cyrus, we can't stop, came on. I grinned. "Let's dance girls" I said standing up.

"Those shorts are fucking indecent man" Randy groaned as I walked to the dancefloor with the Bella's. Dean nodded. "Yep" he said simply. I looked over at him and he waved. I grinned. "Hey Randal!" I yelled. Randy looked at me, smirking. I turned around and twerked with the Bella's. Dean, Seth and Roman collapsed laughing. Randy grinned and stood up. "Hey Torrie!" he yelled. I turned around, laughing. He looked me in the eye and started unbuttoning his shirt. I laughed, knowing this was payback for the strip tease earlier. I winked at the Bella's and we grabbed chairs, placing them in front of him. "Off off off" we chanted, banging our beers on the table. He smirked and sat down. Dean grinned. "Torrie wins" he said, raising my hand. The Bella's kissed me and went over to Cena and Bryan.

"So" Dean said kissing me. "Pole dancing?" I groaned. "I am so gonna kill my big brother" I said. "Don't" he said grinning. "He's proving quite useful. No doubt you weren't gonna tell me about that?" I shook my head. "I think it's sexy as fuck" he whispered in my ear. "Anyway" Seth said, making us look at him. "Strip club Wednesday? Bachelor party?" Dean quickly looked at me. "I don't think so man" he said. "Wednesday is moving in day." "Go" I said kissing him. "It will all be done by the night, it's only the furniture that's being moved, it's not gonna take all day." "Yeah" Seth said looking at me and smiling. "Besides, me and Ro will help." Roman nodded. "Strip club" Dean said looking at me. I nodded. "Its fine" I said kissing him. "One last blowout before you get tied down, right?" "I won't touch" he said kissing me. "I promise." "Jon" I said looking him in the eye. "I trust you." He smiled. "Bus?" he asked. I nodded, downing my beer. "We're heading back" Dean said standing up. "You guys coming?" Seth looked around and shook his head. Roman and Casper did too. "See you later then" Dean said grabbing my hand. The fans waved as we walked out. "Dean" one called. "Can we get an exclusive pic of you and Torrie?" Dean looked at me. I grinned and put my arms around him. He dipped his head and kissed me slowly. The bar lit up with flashes. I grinned at him and we walked out.


	49. Chapter 49

His lips were on mine as soon as we got on the bus. He unzipped the tactical vest and threw it on the sofa. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it, not caring where it landed. He moaned as I unbuttoned his trousers, his fingers fighting with the button on my shorts. "Fuck!" he hissed as I pulled his trousers and boxers down in one movement. I grinned and bent down, taking him in my mouth as I took his boots off. "Give me two seconds" he whispered, kissing me and running to the back of the bus. He came back with the blanket off our bed. He put his Breaking Bad DVD on and lay on the sofa. "Come here" he said patting the space next to him. I grinned and quickly took my boots off. I climbed on the sofa and he pulled the blanket over us. He undid my bra and threw it across the bus, then slid my lacy panties off. "That's better" he said, turning me so I had my back against his chest. He kissed my neck and rubbed himself up against my ass. I moaned as one hand started playing with my boobs, the other hand picking up one of my legs and placing it over his. I felt him positioning himself right, then kissing my neck again. I moaned and pushed back onto him. "Fuck yes" he hissed, nipping at my neck. He started moving slowly, moaning loudly. "Fuckinghell this feels good" he moaned, kissing me again. I arched my back as he pinched a nipple between his fingers. "Fuck yes" he hissed, grabbing my hip and pulling me back onto him. He suddenly stopped. "Fucking timing" he groaned. "Pretend to be asleep. I ain't fucking stopping now." I frowned, then heard the guys open the bus door.

"Hey Ambrose" Seth called. "Oh fuck, sorry dude. Didn't realise Torrie was asleep." "Is she?" Dean asked, slowly sliding into me as he checked. "Breaking Bad musta bored her to sleep. She doesn't know what she's missing!" Roman laughed. "Wanna hand carrying her to bed?" he asked. "Nope" Dean said pulling back then sliding back into me and circling his hips. "I'm gonna watch a few more of these. Not tired. May just sleep out here. Torrie is obviously comfortable enough on it." "Awwww my baby sis is asleep" Casper said kissing my head. "Wore her out did you Ambrose?" "Tried to" Dean smirked, circling his hips again. The guy was killing me. "Ok" Seth said, smiling. "Night bro." "Night guys" he said smiling as they walked up to their bunks.

"Holy fucking shit!" I moaned slamming back onto him hard. He circled his hips once more and I came, biting on his finger to stop myself moaning. "Fuck!" he growled coming hard inside me. "Sex in front of the guys, what a turn on" he chuckled in my ear. "That was nasty!" I panted. "I had to hold that in while you carried on!" "Just be thankful you weren't on top when they walked in" he whispered, kissing my neck. I smiled and settled down. "Sleep baby" he said. "I love you." "I love you too" I whispered, closing my eyes.

The tv was off when I woke up. Dean hadn't moved, we were still in the same positions we'd fallen asleep in. I started to move and he grabbed my hip. "Morning" he whispered sliding straight in to me. "Fuck Jon!" I hissed. "Shame to waste it baby" he moaned, pulling me back onto him harder. "Fuck it!" he said pulling out and puling me onto my back. He got on top of me and slid straight back into me. "Fuck yes" he growled. "I can't stand not looking at you while I fuck you!" I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "Oh fuck!" he moaned kissing my neck. "Someone is out of bed. I can't fucking stop now. Fuck! Fuck!" He started going harder and faster. I looked at the curtain and saw Seth stood there, hand on his boxers. He saw me looking and quickly disappeared. "Shit!" Dean said, slamming into me once more as he came. He rolled off me quickly. "Who was it?" he asked. I shook my head. "I didn't hear anyone" I said looking at him. I gave him his boxers. "Let's go to bed" I said, standing up and wrapping the blanket around me. I managed to find all my clothes and walked up to the bunk. I grabbed a shirt and some boyshorts and quickly put them on before heading for the bathroom.

He was curled up in bed when I came out. I grinned and jumped on him, tickling him. "Oh really?" he asked flipping over and pinning me beneath him. I grinned. "I fucking love you babe" he moaned, kissing me gently. "Tomorrow our life begins. First big step, moving in together." I smiled. "Are we ready?" I whispered. "Bit fucking late if we're not doll" he smirked. "Even if I have to kidnap you, you're moving in with me tomorrow, and I can't fucking wait." I smiled and kissed him. "And then you're leaving me for a strip club" I pouted. "Baby I won't go" he whispered, looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Yes you fucking are" I said kissing him. "Bachelor party, it's the rules." He grinned. "Ok" he said kissing me. "If you insist." "I do" I whispered. He groaned. "I will never get tired of hearing you say those words" he whispered. "I only intend on saying them once with meaning" I whispered. He smiled. "Glad to hear it Mrs Good" he whispered back. My phone went off at the front of the bus. Dean groaned and rolled off me. I jumped out of bed and ran to pick it up.

I walked back up to him smiling. "What?" he asked warily. "Guess who's found someone to make her wedding dress?" I said kissing him. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "As long as you're ok with the removal men tomorrow, I've got to go in for a fitting." I said. "Baby of course I'll be ok" he grinned. "This is really happening isn't it?" I nodded. "Unless you want to change your mind?" I said. "Not even an option doll" he growled, kissing me. I smiled. "I've got some stuff to do" I said. "Emails and crap like that." He nodded and I went back to the front of the bus.

The first thing I did was text the girls. "Diva summit" I text. "Divas locker room, tonight. I need your help girls." I had quick replies from the Bella's, Natalya, Layla, and Tracey. I grinned and put my phone down, walking to the kitchen to make a coffee. Naturally, Seth was already there. "Hey" he whispered hugging me. "You ok?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Peachy" I said, smiling as he handed me a coffee. "Whatcha doing?" he asked. "Wedding shit" I moaned. "Seems never ending. Had a phonecall earlier, dress fitting tomorrow. Now I'm ring shopping. There's so many, I can't choose. I want one for Jon that kinda matches the ring I got him." He nodded. "Let's go look, babycakes" he said grabbing my hand and leading me to the front of the bus.

"So" he said. "This dress. What's it like?" I smiled. "You can't give Jon any hints" I said. "Pinky promise" he said smiling. I brought the picture up on my phone and showed it to him. "Wow" he said looking at me. "That is, well, perfect! Who designed that for you?" "Me" I shrugged. "Easiest way to do it. I knew what I wanted." He nodded. "Ok" he said. "Rings. What is his made out of?" "Platinum" I said. "Ah" Seth said looking at me. "Trouble is, that ring is perfect as a wedding ring on it's own." I nodded. "I know" I groaned. "What do I do?" "Take it off me" Dean said smiling as he walked down to us. "And I'll have it back when you're my wife. We can get your wedding band to match it." I looked at him and he nodded. I ran to him and he picked me up. "You're fucking perfect" I whispered kissing him and wrapping my legs around him. He held me for ages, kissing me. "I've got an idea" I said squirming until he put me down. I went to my bag and got one of my hair elastics. I walked over to him and held my hand out. He frowned but gave me his left hand. I sighed as I took the ring off him. "I feel kinda bare" he whispered. I put the ring on the table and grabbed the hair elastic, sliding it down his finger. "Nice touch" he grinned. "Shield blue and black. And I can wear it in the ring. Good thinking, Mrs Good." I took a bow and went to put his ring somewhere safe.

"Sure about the club tomorrow?" Seth asked as Dean sat next to him. Dean shook his head. "Honestly Seth" he said. "I'm just waiting for her to even hint that she doesn't want me to go. I'm over all that. I don't need it anymore. But she won't. " "She wants you to be happy bro" Seth said, smiling. "I know" Dean sighed. "But she needs to realise that it's being with her that's making me happy." "One last blowout" Seth said. "A night out with the guys, to celebrate you becoming all domesticated and loved up." Dean grinned. "Goodbye to meaningless sex, hello meals for two, and maybe diapers." he said. "Woah!" Seth said sitting up. "Diapers? Seriously? Is she...?" "Fuck no!" Dean laughed. "But honestly, I wouldn't mind if she was. It would mean retiring a hell of a lot earlier than I intended but..." "Retire?" Seth asked. "Fuck sake Dean, you're scaring me now bro." "Seth" Dean said. "I'm serious man. The day Torrie tells me she's pregnant is the day I turn my back on this whole business. No way am I missing my kid growing up, being on the road 300 days a year. Not gonna happen. I'm gonna be there for the scans, the birth, the night feeds, everything." Seth didn't know what to say, so he hugged Dean. "Proud of you dude" he said, patting his back. Dean grinned. "It ain't happening yet Seth" he laughed. "Fuck, Torrie is even getting in on the wrestling action. Neither of us are ready for it. So can we drop it now?" Seth nodded. "Good" Dean said. "Now I'm gonna go grab my wife and get her sexy ass in the gym." "One step ahead of you, big boy" I said running past him and off the bus.

"That was cheating" he said, standing in front of the treadmill. "What?" I asked taking an earbud out. He grinned. "I said" he smirked. "I'm off for a threesome with the Bella's." "Enjoy" I said grinning. He looked at me, shocked. "What?" I asked. "You're not meant to say that!" he spluttered. "Ditto!" I grinned. "Next time you tell me you're going for a threesome mean it!" He laughed. "Love you doll" he said blowing me a kiss and walking off to the weights. I shook my head and put my earbud back in, grinning. "Nice ass!" I yelled as he did squats. He quickly put the weight down and looked at me. "Why, thank you Mrs Good" he said smirking. "Nice tits!" I laughed and carried on with my run, not letting him disturb me again.

Hunter hugged me as I went to shower. "Ewwww Torrie" he moaned. "Been for a run Hunter" I laughed. "Should always hug me after a shower, never before." He grinned. "How's my favourite diva?" he asked. "Pass" I said smiling. "How is Vickie?" "Ouch!" he laughed. "Seriously, how are you?" "Firstly" I said. "I'm not a diva. And secondly, i refer you to the firstly!" He laughed. "We'll talk later" he said kissing my head and walking off. "Oh" he said quickly turning around. "No script for tonight. Just go to the ring with the guys for their rematch against 3MB after the Wyatt run in last night. They're not scheduled to do anything, just be a promo before the match." I nodded and he walked off. I went into the locker room and started the shower.

Roman was sat on the sofa when I got out. "Hey" I said, feeling uncomfortable just being wrapped in a towel. He looked up and smiled. "Hey yourself" he said. "Torrie, I just wanted to apologise. I've been an idiot, hardly speaking to you." "It's fine Ro" I said sitting next to him. "Honestly." He nodded. "Good" he said. I got fresh ring gear and walked into the bathroom. I could hear Dean talking to Roman so I got dressed quickly and went out to them while I brushed my hair. "Hey gorgeous" Dean said kissing me slowly. "Hey handsome" I smiled. "I've just seen Hunter" he said sitting down. "Says to tell you he'll see you after our match." I nodded. "What's that about?" Roman asked. "Beats me" I shrugged. "I haven't complained about anything lately." They laughed. "Maybe that's what it is" Dean said. "They want to know what they're doing right." "Getting me from the evil Wyatt's and giving me back to my guys is what" I said smirking. Seth walked in, laughing with Casper. I smiled at them both. "Hey guys" I said kissing Casper. "Looking good sis" he laughed. "At least you're not a Wyatt tonight." I slapped him. "Don't even mention it" I laughed. The guys grabbed their ring gear and just dropped their trousers to get changed. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. "Do you lot have no shame?" They all looked at each other. "Nope" they said shrugging. "You should do this too Tor" Seth grinned. "You're one of the guys now." I grinned. "Um guys" Casper said. "My sister." I laughed. "See you in a bit guys" I said grabbing my phone. "Text me the 5 minute warning Sethy" I said. He nodded. "Actually" I said, halfway out the door. "Make it 10 minutes." He grinned and agreed, and I left them to it.


	50. Chapter 50

"Ladies" I said walking into the divas locker room. "Oh, and tramps" I corrected, seeing Summer Rae sitting on a bench. Layla put her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing out loud. Nikki and Brie didn't even bother trying to hide it, high fiving me. "So" Natalya said, grinning. "What can we help you with?" "Jon's bachelor party" I groaned, sitting on a bench. Summer lifted her head up. "Butt out bimbo Rae" I growled. "He's marrying me, get the fuck over it!" She stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind her. "Right" Nikki said sitting down. "Now she's gone, how can we help?" "He's going to a strip club" I said, looking at them. They all looked at each other. "Exactly" I sighed. "I'm not gonna ask him not to go, it's a lads night. Randy, Seth and Roman are all single." "I get why you're worried" Brie said kneeling in front of me. "But he's not that guy anymore. Holy fuck, did I just defend Ambrose?" Nikki nodded. "When is this happening?" Layla asked. "Tomorrow night" I groaned. She grinned. "I know where they'll go" she smiled. "Leave it with me. You wanna surprise him?" I frowned. "How?" I asked. "Like this" she said, gathering us all closer.

"Fucking perfect" Nikki said, high fiving Layla. "Tor that is so gonna work." "I don't know" I groaned. "Trust me Torrie" Layla said. "I'll text you the details later ok?" I nodded. "Sierra Hotel Indigo Echo Lima Delta. Shield" I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "I'm gonna fucking kill ninja boy" I groaned. "He's changed the text tone on my phone!" They laughed. "Gotta go girls, 10 minute warning." I said standing up. "10 minutes?" Brie asked. "Why 10? 5 is plenty!" "5 doesn't get me there in time for...oh, come see!" I said running out the door. They all looked at each other and quickly followed me. I ran to the guys locker room and straight into the bathroom. The girls followed me and stopped dead in the doorway. "Wow!" Layla moaned. "Holy shit" Natalya whispered. "That is so hot" the Bella's groaned. I just stood and lapped it all up. Dean finally clicked that they were being watched and spun around. "Ladies" he said grinning as he put the water bottle on the counter. Roman and Seth quickly looked up. "Gotta go!" the girls said and ran, mumbling about 10 minutes warnings.

"I wondered why it was 10 minutes" Dean grinned walking over to me and kissing me. "Couldn't miss the show" I laughed. Roman smirked at me and carried on wetting his hair. "Ready?" Dean asked. We nodded and walked to where we were walking in from. "Oh Sethy!" I said excitedly. "I got my barrier problem sorted. Jon, you need to stay back a bit. Just warning you." He frowned but nodded. The music hit. Roman kissed me then walked out, followed by Seth. Dean kissed me and let me go. "That ass is getting me going babe" he growled as we walked down the steps. "Don't watch me go over the barrier then" I warned as we got close. Roman basically stepped over it and moved away, Seth did his ninja roll and stood by Roman, waiting for me. I took a deep breath and did the handstand, bending my legs and going into a bridge, landing on my feet the other side of the barrier. Seth grinned and hugged me and Roman fist bumped me. Dean jumped the barrier and kissed me. "Nicely done" he moaned in my ear. "We'll use that later." I grinned and got in the ring. "Torrie" Heath yelled at me. I looked at him. "I'm a rockstar" he said. "I'm so much better than Dean!" I frowned at him. "Slater" I yelled back. He looked at me and winked. "I bet Dean takes you down first!" I smirked. His face fell as Dean grinned. I kissed them all and got out of the ring, staying stood in their corner. The lights went out and I screamed. "Torrie" Bray said on the titantron. "Hi there. We miss you. Your whimpering. The pleading look in your eyes when we ask if you'd like to go free. The way you moan when we tell you what we're gonna do to your fiancé and his little friends. Everything about you. We miss you. But don't fear. We shall see you again soon. And this time you won't get away." "Run" Harper said, and the VT ended. Dean looked down at me. I was visibly shaking. He shook his head. "Not gonna happen doll" he said, turning around as the bell rang. Heath was sneaking up on him but Dean turned in time and DDT'd him straight away. Seth jumped off the apron. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Get back up there" I said. "It was only a promo." He nodded and hugged me. Dean tagged in Roman and quickly jumped down to me. "Gotta hand it to him" he said hugging me. "He can sure cut a promo." I nodded. "Get back up there" I whispered kissing him. He smiled. "I love you" he said kissing me again. He turned around and got back up on the apron. Roman superman punched Jinder and crouched, waiting for the spear. Drew and Heath went to get in the ring, so Dean and Seth started going through the ropes too. Roman speared Jinder and pinned him. The ref hit the 3 count and called for the bell. Seth jumped the ropes and Dean jumped in too. I knew what was coming. Triple power bomb. Heath and Drew were supposed to let it happen, but they started climbing into the ring. I quickly got up the steps and went through the ropes, running at Drew and drop kicking him out of the ring. Heath looked at me as the crowd went mad. "What are you gonna do to me?" he grinned. I jumped, wrapped my legs around his neck, spun, and flipped him on his back. Dean grinned as they dropped Jinder and did their fist bump over his prone body. Roman gestured with his head for me to put mine in too and I grinned. "Nice work baby" Dean said kissing me. I grinned and walked out of the ring. Seth and Roman lifted me over the barrier to go back. "Nice reaction Torrie" Bray said as we got backstage. I smiled. "Somehow, you make it so easy to react like that" I laughed hugging him. Dean smiled and led me to the locker room.

"Guys" Casper said smiling at us. "You've just been caught good." "Eh?" I said slumping on the sofa. "Camera caught Dean telling you he loves you" he said. "Brought a lump to my throat, and made your twitter blow up!" "Uh oh" I groaned taking my phone off him. "I don't think I wanna see this. Your fangirls are pretty pissed at us getting married anyway." Dean held out his hand and I gave him the phone. He smiled. "To quote Cole" he said grinning. "I love you is now trending worldwide." I frowned and took the phone off him. "Wow!" I said, grinning. He kissed me. "Nice hurricanrana by the way sis" Casper said. "Yeah" Seth said walking in. "That bit wasn't scripted." "Neither was...uh oh" I said as Hunter's name flashed up on my phone. "Hunter" I said, answering the call. "My office" he said. "Now." I hung up and stood up. "I've been summonsed" I said kissing Dean. He grinned and I walked out.

"Sit" Hunter said, pointing at the empty chair across from him. I stood. "Dammit Torrie do you have to go against everything?" he growled. "Pretty much" I nodded. "Look, I know I shouldn't have done that in the ring tonight, but they were scripted to let the power bomb happen and they obviously weren't going to." He nodded. "I know" he said. "And they will be dealt with." "As will I, I suppose" I said, finally sitting down. He smirked. "Sort of." he said, opening a folder and sliding an envelope across to me. "Script for next week?" I asked. He shook his head, smiling. "Plane tickets home?" I asked. Again, he shook his head. "Open it" he said, sitting back. I frowned but did as I was told. I slid the bundle of papers out of the envelope and looked at him. One word grabbed my attention. "You cannot be serious" I said, shocked.

I walked back to the locker room slowly, bashing myself over the head with the envelope. I carried on bashing myself as I walked in to the room and slumped on the sofa next to Seth. Dean walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. "Babe?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't answer, just stared into space and bashed my head some more. "Script?" Seth asked. I didn't answer him. "Dammit Torrie" Roman groaned and took the envelope off me. "Torrie?" Casper whispered. "You ok sis?" I snapped out of it and looked at him. "What?" I asked. "Tor" Dean said crouching in front of me. "What the fuck happened?" I looked at him. "Envelope" I whispered. Dean looked at Roman and nodded. Roman tore it open and pulled out the papers. I put my head in my hands. "You're fucking worrying me now doll" Dean groaned. "What the fuck happened?!" "Um, Dean" Roman said. "I think you need to see this." Dean looked at him and took the papers from him. He started reading and fell back on his ass. I looked at him. "Fuck sake guys" Seth yelled. "Will someone please tell us what the fuck is going on?" "Torrie?" Dean asked. I looked up and took a deep breath. "That envelope" I whispered. "Contains..." "Can't hear you babycakes" Seth said. "He gave her a fucking contract" Dean yelled. Casper looked straight at me. "He what?" he yelled. "He gave her a contract" Dean said looking at me. All of a sudden they all jumped on me. "Fuckinghell babycakes!" Seth said kissing me. "Fucking amazing Tor" Roman said kissing me. Casper was next. "I'm so proud of you" he said, tears running down his face. I looked at Dean. He shook his head. "Guys" he said quietly. They looked at him, still with their arms around me. "She hasn't signed it." he whispered. "What?" Seth yelled. "Are you fucking crazy?" Casper asked. I stood up. "I need to get out of here!" I yelled opening the door and running.

I banged on the door I was looking for. "Come on, come on!" I mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. "Ah fuck it" I said and just walked in. I sat on the sofa and waited for him, passing my phone from hand to hand. "Torrie?" he asked walking out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. "I knocked" I said. "Actually I banged shit out of the door." "Hey, it's ok" he said sitting next to me. "What's wrong?" Before I could answer him my phone rang. "Shall I?" he asked, as I sat and stared at it. I passed it to him and he answered it. "Rollins" he said. "Yeah, she's here. What's happened. She's not saying much. I came out of the shower and she was just sat here. What? Holy fuck. That's huge. Yeah. I got her. I'll take her to the bus." He hung up. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. I nodded. "I know it's a huge deal" I whispered. "And I know how lucky I am. It's even written in there that the guys train me, I don't have to go to developmental. I mean, that's unheard of, right?" He nodded. "Hunter knows Dean won't travel without you Tor" he whispered. "And to be perfectly honest, I don't think developmental would be good for you. Anything you need to learn, the guys have it all. And god knows Layla and the Bella's will help out. So what's the problem?" "Is this really the life for me?" I asked, looking at him, trying to stop the tears. "Torrie" he whispered. "You're marrying Ambrose in like, 3 weeks. This is a big part of your life." I nodded. "Travelling with my husband, yes" I admitted. "Not getting beat up in that ring night after night." He nodded. "I know" he said. "Think about it. Hunter doesn't expect you to answer straight away." "I'd better go back to the guys" I whispered, standing up. He shook his head. "Wait for me to get dressed" he said standing up. "They've taken your stuff to the bus. I said I'll take you there." I nodded and sat back down, totally numb. He looked at me, and walked into the bathroom shaking his head.

"She's with Randy" Seth said hanging up the phone. "He's gonna take her to the bus." Dean nodded. "Thats what she needs" he said standing up. "Someone outside of our little group to listen to her and give her a different point of view. Of course we're all gonna want her to sign, but whether she signs or not, she's always gonna be a part of us." Seth nodded. "True bro" he said. "I just hope Randy can make her see that." They grabbed all the bags and made their way to the bus.


	51. Chapter 51

"Ready?" Randy asked as we stood outside the bus. I shook my head, rubbing my arms to keep warm. I was still in my ring gear, not my best idea. As he went to say something the door to the bus flew open. "Doll" Dean moaned and ran to me, holding me tight. I hugged him. "I'm sorry" I whispered. "Don't apologise" he said, kissing me. "It's a big fucking deal! You're bound to get spooked. Come on, the guys are waiting for you." "Randy" I said turning round. "Thank you." He smiled. "I'm here for you Tor" he said kissing my head. "Anytime, ok?" I nodded and he walked off. Dean groaned. "Hey Orton" he called. Randy spun around. "Drink?" Dean asked. Randy grinned and walked back to the bus. I smiled and let him get on first.

Seth ran up to me. "Whether you sign or not" he said hugging me. "It's 100% your decision, and every one of us is gonna respect that." I nodded, sitting on the sofa. "Guys" I said looking at them. "I don't think you get it. It's not the signing that's the problem." "What?" Roman asked. "Look" I said. "Did any of you guys actually read the clauses in it?" They looked at each other and shook their heads. I sighed. "Just as well I can read past the words contract offer then isn't it" I smirked. Dean grabbed the contract and read through it. When he finished he looked at me. "Doll" he started. I shook my head. "What is it?" Seth asked. "Well" I said. "If I don't sign, I can't valet for you anymore. If i do sign, I'm being trained up to wrestle, not in developmental, but by you guys. I don't want to stop being your valet, but I'm not sure I want to wrestle either. He's got me over a barrel." "Good old Hunter" Roman groaned. "Baby girl, we don't want to lose you as our valet either, but if you're not comfortable then we're behind you 100%. You'll still be at the arenas with us." I nodded and Dean looked at me. "I don't want to lose you as valet" he whispered. "I need you there Torrie. Can you imagine the rumours if all of a sudden you're not on tv with us anymore?" I nodded. "I'm gonna ask Hunter for a meeting" I said. "Talk it through with him and the board. See if I can tweak this in any way." They nodded. "Until then" I said looking around. "I need a fucking beer!" They all laughed. "Lead the way doll" Dean said opening the bus door and letting me off. "Those fucking shorts" he growled as I walked past him. I laughed. "I can go change" I offered. "Keep fucking walking" he laughed.

The bar was full when we got there. Dean stood behind me at the bar, hands on my ass, as we waited to get served. Randy, Casper and Seth ran straight up to the pole and started messing about. I looked at them and laughed. "Practice for tomorrow" I said, nudging Dean. "Fuck no" he groaned. "There is no way on this earth I'd pay to watch them strip and spin around a pole! You, on the other hand..." "Don't get any ideas Ambrose" I warned. He shrugged. "Worth a go" he smirked. I looked over and saw Casper waving at me. I frowned at him. Dean saw me looking and let me go, kissing my neck. "It's his last night" he said smiling. "Go play nice with your brother." I smiled and kissed him. Casper grinned as I walked over. Seth and Randy were trying, and failing, to even grip on the pole. I laughed and shook my head. "What's up bro?" I asked. He looked at the pole. "Please?" he asked, looking back at me. I looked over at Dean. He was watching me, his eyes dark. "One go" I groaned, taking my boots off. Randy and Seth looked over. "Holy fucking shit!" Seth yelled. "You serious?" I nodded. "Make the most of it" I said. "It's not gonna happen again." "Roman!" Seth yelled. "Get over here. And you Ambrose, it's your wife!" "Nice one Seth" I groaned. "Now you've got the attention of the whole fucking bar!" "Oops" he said, shrugging and grinning. "I don't know what to do" I moaned looking at Casper. He grinned and whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. I looked at Dean and walked to the pole.

i did a handstand in front of it and slowly opened my legs so I was doing the splits. I bent my legs around the pole, made sure I was gripping it behind my knees, and lifted my hands so my whole weight was on the pole. I arched my back and grabbed hold of the bottom of the pole, releasing my legs and supporting my weight on my hands as I did the splits again. "Holy shit Tor!" Dean groaned. I smiled at him, suddenly aware that my cropped tactical vest was sliding up too. I flipped backwards and stood up. Dean started yelling and ran up to me. "Oh my god" he said grabbing my boots and picking me up. "That was hot as hell. Especially when your top was riding up too!" "Yeah" I groaned. "Gotta love exposing myself to the whole roster!" He laughed and sat me down to put my boots back on. Layla walked past and winked. I groaned and shook my head. She laughed and went to sit by Cesaro. Tracey walked over. "You still got it Tor" she said hugging me. I laughed. "That wasn't exactly hard" I said. She smiled as we looked over at Seth and Randy still trying to play on the pole. Casper was rolling round laughing at them. Dean finished lacing my boots and kissed me. "I'm gonna go get the drinks" he said. "I had to watch my wife on a pole first!" I laughed as he walked off.

"So" she said watching him go. "I need to tell you something. Layla told me what's happening tomorrow. Sorry I missed the summit, but I was kinda busy." "Not a problem" I grinned. "What's up?" "I'm going home on Thursday" she said looking at me. "Something's come up at work and they need me back. I've phoned ahead, and I'm gonna get a dress for the wedding made at home. I'll fly back for the wedding with Casper." I couldn't help the tears running down my face. "Ok" I said. "Hey!" she said looking at me. "Torrie what's wrong?" "I don't know" I admitted. "Just ignore me. Today has been a fucked up day. Turquoise for the dress ok, really pale." She nodded. "I'll be there for you tomorrow" she said standing. I smiled. "Hunter offered me a contract" I blurted. "What the fuck?" she yelled sitting back down. "And you planned on telling me this when?" "When I've decided whether to sign it or not" I whispered. I explained to her about the clauses. "Ah" she said looking at Dean. "Exactly" I said, watching as he made his way through the crowds of people. "Talk tomorrow, ok?" she said, standing so Dean could have his seat back. I nodded and smiled as she walked back to Phil. She obviously told him about the contract as soon as she got to him. My phone vibrated in my pocket, a text off Phil. "Do what you believe is best for you" I read. "Do NOT let them bully you." I looked over at him and smiled. He raised his glass and went back to talking to Tracey.

"Ok?" he asked handing me a glass. "That better not be floor cleaner Ambrose" I warned. He grinned. "Relax Tor" he said kissing me. "It's just Jack." I smiled and downed it. "Holy fuck babe!" he grinned passing me his glass too. I shrugged and downed his. "Woah, head rush!" I said standing up. "Bathroom break." I kissed him and walked off. The bathroom was empty when I got in there. I went into a cubicle and locked the door. I didn't really need to be in there, I just needed to be alone for a few minutes. The door opened. Someone was obviously on the phone. "Can you hear me now?" she asked. "Good. Yeah, we're in a bar. No, he's all over her, playing the big attentive husband. I can't get him alone, it's like they're glued together. No, there's no way they'd help me, they all love her too." I got my phone out and started recording, knowing that whatever I was hearing was gonna be pure dynamite. "No" she said. "I can't get him away, how many times! He's not even smoking as much now, so I can't get him out there. Do you think I haven't tried? If I ask him for a word, the only word he gives me is bye! The best I can hope for is that some of the girls call her away. She's so over with them it's unreal. I'll do it tonight. Yeah I'm sure. Hold on." The door opened slightly. "No" she said. "He's alone now. Her brother is going home tomorrow, maybe she's with him." I put my hand over my mouth. "Yeah" she said. "I'll do it now. I'm gonna stop this wedding one way or another, even if I have to lie and say I slept with him. Just a little doubt will be enough. Yeah, I'm gonna go now, I don't know where she is..." "She's behind you Summer" I said, opening the cubicle door. Her faced dropped. She looked at my phone. I grinned and pushed past her.

"Our bus" I said walking up to Hunter. "10 minutes. Bring Curtis." I walked away and went back to Dean. "Emergency meeting with Hunter" I said downing whatever he had in his glass. "You want me there?" he asked. I looked over at the bathroom and saw Summer sneaking out. "I think you need to be" I whispered. He nodded and stood up. He went to Seth and Roman and explained what was going on. They grabbed Casper and all walked over. "You guys don't all need to come" I said. Roman shook his head. "Baby girl" he said. "Whether you accept it or not, you're one of us now. That contract affects us all." I nodded, not mentioning the real reason why the meeting was being held. Dean put his arm around me and we walked back to the bus. "Catch you guys up" Seth yelled. We nodded and carried on walking.

"Man I need a drink" I said going through the cupboards on the bus. They were all empty. I moaned and sat at the table. Seth burst through the door carrying a bag full of bottles. "Figured we'd need these" he shrugged putting them on the table. "You fucking lifesaver" I said grabbing the bottle of Jack and swigging from it. Dean took it from me. "Not before this meeting" he said. "Clear head Tor." "My head" I said snatching the bottle back. "Is perfectly fucking clear thank you very much!" I looked at him as I took a long swig. He shook his head and went to let Hunter on the bus. "Curtis?" he said, confused. "Torrie asked for him" Hunter said walking up the bus to me. He sat opposite me and spread his hands. "You have the floor Torrie" he said. "Fine" I said looking at him. "First up, the contract sucks." Dean moaned, putting his head in his hands. "Clear head my ass!" he grumbled. Seth put his arm around him as Roman sat next to me. Hunter nodded. "What do you want?" he asked. "I'm sure we can work around it." "I'm not sure I want to be a wrestler Hunter" I mumbled. "But I don't wanna stop walking out with my boys. That's what I'm known for, well, and the odd bit of interfering in matches. But I'm not a wrestler." He nodded. "Train" he said. "That's all I'm asking. Just train. If a storyline comes up that needs you in the ring, then you're ready. I won't put you into singles competition until you decide that's what you want." I looked at Dean. He nodded. "Ok" I said. "But I want this contract changed and that put in the next one." He nodded and went to stand up. "Why am I here?" Curtis asked. "Congrats on the contract and all that Torrie, but what's this got to do with me?" "It's your career too" I said looking at him. He frowned. "Torrie?" Dean asked. "What's going on?" I took a deep breath. "I want Summer Rae gone" I said, looking at Hunter. "Hang on!" Curtis yelled. "She's my partner, we're a package." I nodded. "I know" I said, looking at him matter of factly. "But that's the way it is. She goes, or I don't sign." "You can't just ask for someone to go because you don't like them Torrie" Hunter said sitting back down. "Asking for script changes is one thing, but messing with someone elses career, that's a big no." "I agree" I said looking at him. "And I like you Curtis, I really do, so you better think of a way to bin her." "Tor" Dean whispered. Roman put his hand on my arm. "Baby girl" he said. "Dean has said over and over again that there is nothing going on with her." I groaned. "I know there isn't" I said. "Fuck sake, I can't explain it..." "Then there is no issue" Hunter said standing. Curtis looked at me. "Is this because of the past?" he asked. I shook my head and grabbed my phone. I found the recording and put my phone on the table. I looked at them all and pressed play. Summers voice echoed around the bus.

Hunter sat back down. "Oh my god" he said. "Curtis, you've got to accept this changes things." Curtis was white. He nodded, looking at my phone. "Can you send me that?" he whispered. I nodded and blue toothed him a copy. "That is fucking dynamite Tor" Dean said looking at me. "I'm sorry if I'm being unreasonable here" I whispered looking at Hunter. "But this is my life she's fucking with." Hunter nodded. "It's late Torrie" he said looking at me. "Let me sleep on this one. I'll get back to you as soon as I know what to do. Send me a copy too. The board is gonna need to be in on this one." I nodded and quickly sent it to him. He stood up and shook hands with the guys. "I'll be in touch" he said, leading a very quiet Curtis off the bus.


	52. Chapter 52

"Baby" Dean said walking up to me. "You know there's nothing going on, right?" I put my finger on his lips. "Enough" I said looking at him. "It's my brothers last night with us. The last thing I want to do is talk about that bitch or that fucking contract. Now, I'm gonna go and put some actual clothes on, and then we're going back to that bar, and we're going to fucking party, ok?" He grinned and kissed me. I walked to the back of the bus and grabbed some clothes. I pulled on my low rise jeans and a crop vest and walked back to them, grabbing my converse on the way. "And that's any different to what you just had on, how?" Roman laughed. "The ass is covered" I grinned, lacing my shoes. Dean walked off the bus and I jumped off behind him. I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around him. He laughed and ran to the bar.

We had just got the beers to the table when the guys walked in. They walked straight over to us and grabbed a beer each. "Casper" Seth said, raising his bottle. "To Casper" we all said as he blushed. "Guys" he said. "I just wanted to thank you for the most amazing few days I could ever have hoped for, both as a fan, and I hope, a friend. Now Ambrose, hurry up and marry my sister so we can do it again!" We all laughed. "I'm working on it man" Dean grinned. Gangnam Style came on the jukebox and Seth looked at me. "Ah fuck it" I said putting my drink down and grabbing him. He laughed as we ran to the dancefloor. "Teach us!" Layla said running over with the Bella's. Seth and I looked at each other and shrugged, dancing and laughing as they tried to copy. After the third time of doing it I needed a drink. Dean grinned as I walked over. "Those tits are indecent doll" he growled as I bent over, practically shoving them in his face. I downed a beer and grabbed another, grinning at him. "You won't be moaning when your cock is sliding between them later" I whispered in his ear. "I bet you I fucking do moan" he groaned. "Ah fuck!" He stood up and adjusted his jeans. I grinned and walked back over to Seth.

Roman looked at Dean and frowned. He smirked. "My wife is a cock tease" he said grinning. "Quite fucking literally!" Roman laughed, watching me dancing with Seth. "I think Colby would agree there" he grinned, nodding towards the dance floor. Randy was grinding his ass on me, and I was grinding mine on Seth. Dean laughed. "She's having fun" he shrugged. "She needs it. And I'm glad she's comfortable around Seth again. They were too close to throw it all away." Roman nodded, quickly drinking his beer. "Mind if I go dance with her?" he asked Dean. He shook his head. "Be my guest bro" he said drinking his beer. Roman nodded and stood up, walking over to us. "Make way" I said watching him walk over. "Big Samoan coming through!" Roman smiled and stood in front of me. Seth was still glued to my ass. "Don't move" he hissed in my ear. "Sethy" I said. "Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" "I'll go with option 2" he growled. Roman moved closer to me and put his hands on my waist. I smiled and hugged him. He moaned, rubbing up against me as Seth carried on rubbing up behind me. "Torrie" Seth groaned. "Please don't stop moving. Oh fuck, don't stop now." I spun around, rubbing my ass against Roman and pulling Seth in closer. "Are you close ninja boy?" I teased, whispering in his ear. "Fuck yes" he moaned. "Any fucking second." I grinned and rubbed against him once more, thanking god for the dark dancefloor. "Fuck!" he moaned gripping my hips. I waited for him to stop and smiled. "Bathroom" he moaned, kissing me and walking off.

"What's up with Seth?" Roman asked as I turned around to face him again. "Nothing now" I grinned. "Holy fuck!" Roman said, eyes wide. "Did he just fucking come in his pants?" I winked and carried on dancing. "Fuck Torrie" he growled. "Maybe you should back up a bit Roman" I said. He nodded, his eyes dark. "Maybe I should go join Seth in the bathroom" he groaned. I kissed him and he walked off.

"Nice dancing baby" Dean said coming up behind me. The song changed to a slow one and I spun around and threw my arms around him. "I fucking love you" he whispered, kissing me. "I love you too" I said looking him in the eye. "So fucking much Jon. I can't wait until we're in our own home tomorrow. Even if you are leaving me." He sighed. "Baby" he whispered. "I don't want to go. Just say the word and I'll stay with you. Just us two." I shook my head. "I'm not doing it Jon" I said. "Tomorrow, you are going out with the guys. I've got my night planned. Candles, bath, book, possibly wine. But anyway, you're going out." He nodded. "I won't stay late" he said. "Jon!" I moaned. "Will you just stay and have a fucking good time please?" He nodded. "Good" I said smiling. I kissed him and moaned when he deepened the kiss, pulling me against him. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel people staring but I didn't care. I loved this man. He started walking as he kissed me and before I knew it we were at the bus.

He carried me straight to the bunk and pulled my shoes off. I moaned as he undid my jeans and slid them down, smiling when he moaned as he realised I didn't have any underwear on. "Fuck baby!" he moaned taking his own jeans off. "Great minds" he said as he pulled them down, showing me he had no boxers on. I smirked as he lay on me and I pulled his shirt off. "Torrie" he hissed as my nails grazed his back. He moved back as I sat up and pulled my top off too, then he undid my bra and threw it outside the bunk. He pushed me back down and moved between my legs. "Fuck yes!" I yelled as he slid into me slowly. He groaned as I scraped my nails up his back. "Oh shit!" he moaned as he slammed into me hard. "Fuck yes! Oh my fucking god. Gonna come baby!" "No!" I said pushing him off me. He lay on the bed panting, trying to control himself. "Ok" he said eventually. "Ok, I'm good." I smiled and crawled up between his legs. "Oh fuck" he moaned as I slid him between my boobs, licking the tip of him as he thrusted between them. I could tell he wasn't going to last long as he started moving faster. "Baby" he moaned. "Oh fuck yes. Now baby!" As soon as he said the word I took him into my mouth and sucked until he came.

"Oh my fucking god" he moaned as I lay next to him. "Told you I'd moan" he grinned. I smiled and pulled the blanket over us as I heard the guys coming in. "Love you" I said cuddling in to him. "Love you too" he whispered. "Torrie?" Casper said from outside the bunk. "Open the curtain Cas" I laughed. "It's safe." He opened the curtain and sat on the bed. "So" he said smiling. "We're heading to the airport soon. Time to go home." I nodded. "I've really loved having you here" I whispered. He nodded. "I've loved being here" he said. "But I'll be back in a few weeks. I promise." I smiled. "Get some sleep" he said smiling. "The bus is gonna take me to the airport then take you guys home." I nodded. "Wake me when we're on the way to the airport?" I asked. He grinned. "Count on it" he said standing up. "Night guys." We both said goodnight and he closed the curtains. I put my arm around Deans chest and pulled him closer to me. I got comfortable and soon I was asleep.

When I woke up the bus was moving and Dean was gone. I grabbed a hoodie and my jeans and quickly put them on before walking to the front of the bus. "Hey sleepy" Casper grinned. Dean turned and looked at me, smiling. "I swear I'm still drunk" I moaned, sitting down. Dean smiled and put his arm around me, kissing my head. "Awwww poor baby" he mocked. "Oh really?" I said looking at him. Before he could answer I straddled his lap and pulled my hoodie over his head. Seth and Roman laughed as he tapped out. "You're tapping?" I asked, looking down through the neck of my hoodie at him. "Seriously?" "Yeah!" he said quickly. "Oh no, wait a minute, reverse the decision ref, my wife isn't wearing a bra!" I squealed as he licked a nipple and tried to get off his lap but he wouldn't let me go. "Your plan is just about to backfire doll" he grinned, grazing my nipple with his teeth. I pulled the hoodie up enough to cover my head and kissed him hungrily. "Only on the Shield tour bus can you get free porn" Seth said laughing. I didn't care and carried on kissing Dean as his hands squeezed my ass. "Bed or stop" Dean finally growled at me. "How long till the airport?" I whispered. "About two hours" he whispered back. "What a fucking stupid question then!" I said pulling his head from out of the hoodie and jumping off his lap. "Ambrose is pitching!" Seth grinned. "Impressive ain't it?" Dean smirked, looking at his shorts. " Excuse me while I go see to my wife." He grinned at me and jumped up, chasing me down the bus.

"Not gonna make it to bed baby girl" he growled as he caught me and spun me around. I moaned as his mouth crashed onto mine and he pushed me against the bathroom door. "Jon!" I moaned as he started pulling my jeans down. He grinned as he lifted my legs for me to take them off and planted a kiss on each of my thighs. He slid his shorts off and picked me up, pushing me against the door as he slid into me. "Fuck yes!" he yelled putting his head under the hoodie and sucking on a nipple. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he growled as he slammed into me. I pulled the hoodie off and kissed him to quieten him down.

"They are so not in their bunk" Seth groaned. Roman nodded. "I'm guessing bathroom door" he said. "Ah man I need to pee!" Seth yelled. "Wait a second!" Dean yelled down to him. "Still my sister" Casper groaned. "This is normal life Cas" Roman laughed. "Really?" Casper asked. Seth nodded. "Told you" he said. "Rabbits!" "All done ninja boy!" Dean yelled as we walked through the curtain. Seth and Roman clapped. Dean grinned and took a bow. "Now where were we?" he asked panting as he sat on the sofa and pulled me down next to him. "Up against the bathroom door I'm guessing" Roman said looking at me. "Give that man a prize!" Dean wheezed. "Jeez babe! Either I need to give up smoking or I need to stop doing you. Oh well, bye cancer sticks!" Everyone laughed. "Charming!" I said kissing him. Seth got up and went to the bathroom. "Oh man!" he yelled. "I'm sure I just stood in Ambrose goo!" "Not possible ninja boy!" Dean yelled grinning. "Torrie swallowed!" "Oh jeez!" Casper groaned covering his ears. Roman looked at me, his cheeks flushed. "Drink?" I asked jumping up. "Water" Casper said. "They won't let me on the flight if I'm drunk." I grinned and threw him a bottle. I grabbed the jack and sat down. I looked at Dean. His face was red and he was still panting. I grinned and went to sit on Romans lap to talk to Casper. Roman put his arms around my stomach and stroked gently. When Dean wasn't looking he softly kissed the bottom of my neck. I shivered. "Cold?" Dean asked. I shook my head. "Just a cold shiver" I said smiling. "Nearly there sis" Casper said, spying signs to the airport out of the window. I nodded, suddenly close to tears. "I'm, uh, just gonna go get changed into something a bit more suitable" I said pulling Roman's arms from around me and running back to the bunks.

I grabbed my clothes and sat on the bunk to put them on. I had just done my bra up when Seth walked out of the bathroom. "You ok?" he asked sitting next to me. I nodded. "I'll be ok" I whispered. "I've got my boys, right?" "Hell fucking yes" he said hugging me. "You know we're going nowhere babycakes." I smiled. "Thanks Sethy" I said kissing his cheek lightly. "Torrie!" Dean yelled. "Come on, we're about an hour out! Casper needs lots of pictures to fill his camera!" I groaned and pulled a vest on. Seth held his hand out and we walked back to the guys hand in hand. "You ok?" Dean asked softly as I sat next to him. I nodded. Casper sat next to me. "Selfie" he said grabbing his camera and huddling in with me and Dean. We pulled stupid faces and he took a few pictures. "All of us dude" Dean said, calling Roman and Seth over. "How are we all gonna get in shot?" Roman asked. I looked around and grinned. I got up and lay across the back of the sofa and Roman and Seth sat down. "Perfect" Casper said grinning. He took loads of photos, and I got bored halfway through and started pulling faces and messing about with the boys. At one point just as Casper took a picture I put my tongue in Dean's ear. Another one had me resting my boobs on Seth's head. Casper laughed and stood up. "Just you guys now" he said sitting opposite us. I got off the back of the sofa and sat on Dean's lap. Seth and Roman were either side of us. We all looked at Casper and flipped him off. He laughed and took the picture. Then the play fighting started. Seth pulled me backwards and Roman lifted my legs so I was led across all 3 of them. Seth bit my neck, Dean lifted my vest and blew raspberries on my stomach and Roman lifted my leg and bit my thigh. "Holy fuck!" I laughed. "Casper you better keep that picture to yourself! Fangirls will fucking slaughter me for that!" He grinned. "I'm gonna frame it" he said. "You guys get on so well with each other, that's what I want to remember." I smiled and tried to sit up but Dean tickled me. "Noooo!" I squealed as Seth and Roman joined in. I managed to roll off them and landed on the floor with a bump. "Twats" I hissed and went to sit by Casper. He grabbed the camera again and started taking pictures of just us.

Dean looked at me as the bus pulled in to the airport. Casper sighed and grabbed his bags from the back. The guys all stood up. Casper went to shake Seth's hand as he walked back down the bus. Seth frowned. "What are you doing man?" he asked. "We're coming in with you. No brother of ours says goodbye on a bus!" "Hell yeah" Roman said patting Casper on the back. "Family bro" Dean grinned. "Ok now you're fucking making me cry guys" I said fighting to keep the tears at bay. The guys grabbed their hoodies and we walked off the bus. The guys hung back as Casper and I walked with our arms around each other. He checked his bags in and we made our way up to the departure lounge.

"Hey" he whispered putting his arms around me. "I am so fucking proud of you, you know that right? No matter whether you sign that contract or not I can say my baby sister is a diva. You've been in that ring, and if I'm honest Torrie, if you give that up and don't sign you'll be a fucking fool. You belong in that ring. Valet or not. This is your business now. I'm telling you this because I know they won't. You're not just a valet for the Shield Tor, you're a member of the Shield. They can do so much with you. Just give them the chance." I nodded and hugged him. "Thank you" I whispered looking up at him. "Anytime baby sis" he whispered kissing me. "I love you. And so does he." he said looking over at Dean. "They all do. And they're all great guys. I feel comfortable going home knowing you're well looked after." I smiled through the tears. "I love you too Cas" I sobbed. He smiled and hugged me tight before letting me go. Roman walked over and wrapped his arms around me as Seth and Dean hugged Casper. I could see them all whispering at each other and nodding as they looked over at me. Roman kissed my head and went to join them as Dean walked over to me and took Romans place. "Hey" he said wiping my tears. "He'll be back soon. And we're going to visit him too. I'll look after you Torrie, I fucking promise." I nodded and hugged him. "I love you Jon" I sobbed. "Baby I love you too" he said kissing me. He groaned. "Fan alert" he said to the guys. We looked across the room to see a group of guys with their cameras out. Straight away the guys all crowded around me so I was protected. "My own personal shield" I grinned, wiping the tears away. Casper's flight was called and we just looked at each other. Dean was watching me closely. Casper threw his arms around me. "It's only for two weeks" he said. "I'll be back, you don't get rid of me that easily." I smiled. He let go of me and hugged the guys. "Look after her" he warned Dean. Dean put his hand on his heart. "Always" he whispered. "She is my life." Casper nodded. "Mine too" he said looking at me. He smiled and walked down the gangway to his plane.

Dean and Seth put their arms around me as we turned to walk back to the bus. "Torrie!" the fans yelled. "Fuck she's so hot!" one groaned. Dean wrapped his arm around me tighter and pulled me closer to him. "You don't have to do this" he whispered. "I'm fine" I said kissing him. "I'm a diva, it's my job." They all looked at me. "You're signing?" Roman asked. I nodded and they all hugged me. "Hey guys" I said walking to the fans. "How are you all? Going anywhere nice?" "Flying to watch Raw on Saturday" one said smiling. "We've got front row tickets." "Nice" I smiled. "Guess we'll see you there then. Have a good week ok?" "Can we get a picture?" he asked. I looked at the guys, they were stood watching me and smiling. "You want those bad asses in it too?" I asked grinning. "I'm sure I can persuade them." "I wouldn't be surprised" one laughed. "I'm pretty sure you could persuade anyone to do anything!" I laughed. "Hey boys," I said. "Come on, give the fans what they want." They laughed and walked over. "Holy shit!" one said. "Reigns is huge!" "He's a teddy bear" I said looking at Roman and grinning. He smirked. They got their cameras ready and we stood together doing the classic shield pose. "Thanks guys" Dean said putting his arm around me and pulling me away. "You're a natural" he said kissing me as we walked. "Ambrose" I whispered. He looked at me and smiled. "Take me home." I said kissing him.


	53. Chapter 53

The removal van was in the driveway when the bus pulled up at the house. I looked at Dean and ran off the bus, leaving him to grab the bags. He walked into the house and grinned at me as he dropped the bags. "Welcome home Mrs Good" he said pulling me into his arms. He kissed me then let me go as the guy from the removal company went to him with the papers to sign. He checked everything through and quickly signed it. The guy said bye and left, shutting the door behind him. "And now, it's just us" Dean smirked, kissing me. He walked me backwards until I was against the wall and pinned me there, kissing me hungrily. "Baby" I moaned. He pulled back a little and looked at me amused. "Yes darling" he drawled. "As much as I'd love to jump your bones right about now" I said. "I have to get into town for my dress fitting." He groaned. "I suppose I could spare you" he said kissing me. "It's for a good cause, right." I smiled as Roman and Seth walked in. "Howdy neighbours" Roman grinned. "Get to work boys" I said kissing them all. "I want this place liveable by the time I get home." "Dress fitting" Dean said, without them even asking why. Roman handed me his car keys. "Here baby girl" he said kissing me. "We don't need it. We're busy." I smiled. "Thanks Ro" I said and walked out.

I programmed the address into the GPS and set off, full of nerves. The shop was easy to find, so I parked up and went in. "Hi" a woman said walking over. "I'm Carol, can I help you?" I looked down at myself and groaned. "Sorry for the state I'm in" I apologised. "I've just got back from tour. I'm Torrie, I'm here for a fitting." "Ah right, the wrestler" she smiled. "Come through to the back." I smiled and followed her. "So we got your sketch obviously" she said sitting at a large desk. "So today, we need measurements, and you to choose the colour and the materials." I nodded. "Can I ask if your getting married inside or out?" she said, grabbing a notebook. "Outside" I said. She nodded, sketching. "What if" she said. "We embellish the bodice of the dress with crystals so it shimmers in the sun?" I smiled, immediately feeling calm. "I love it" I said. She smiled and took me to another room which was full of material samples. She measured me as I looked around. I saw the perfect material for the main part of the dress and walked over to it. She smiled and nodded. "I thought that one too" she said. "What colour is your bridesmaid wearing?" "Turquoise" I said looking at her. "Just very pale. The guys are having turquoise too, they just don't know it yet. Their suits are sorted apparently. I have a very impatient fiancé!" She grinned. "Three weeks right?" I nodded, still looking for another material. "Perfect" I said pouncing on a pale turquoise. "For the detachable skirt?" I said, frowning. She nodded. "That will work lovely" she said grabbing it and putting it against the other material I'd already chosen. I smiled. "Perfect" I whispered. "Leave it with me" she said leading me back to the front of the shop. "I should have something ready for you by next week." "That quick?" I asked, shocked. She smiled. "Rush order" she said. "Celebrity client." I laughed. "Thank you" I said hugging her. "Not a problem" she said opening the door for me. "See you next week." I smiled and walked out happy.

I checked my phone when I got outside. I had a twitter notification so I sat on a wall to open it. I grinned. Seth had tweeted a picture of Dean and Roman lying on the sofas watching tv. "So this is what moving in is all about?" I read. I dialled his number and waited for him to answer. "Hey ninja boy" I said. "Put me on speaker." "Done" he called. "What do you boys think you're doing?" I asked laughing. "Working hard baby girl" Roman called. "Checking the ceiling for cracks" Dean called back. "You can check the bedroom ceiling when you come back!" Roman yelled, earning himself a slap from Dean. "She's got better things to do in that bed than lie there and look at the ceiling!" he growled. "Ok guys I'm going now" I laughed. "I won't be long ok?" "Shit!" Dean yelled. "Better do some work boys!" I laughed and hung up. I looked around and grinned when I saw what shop I'd parked the car outside. I walked in and was served pretty much straight away. I walked out and got in the car smiling.

"Hi honey I'm home!" I called, walking through the door. He came running down the stairs smiling. "All ready for your inspection madam" he said bowing. I walked into the living room and smiled. "Perfect baby" I whispered kissing him. All of his wrestling pictures were on one wall, and right in the middle was a new one of all of us in the middle of the ring. "Moving in present from Seth" he said hugging me. "And this one" he said turning me towards the fireplace. "Is off your brother." It was the picture of Dean and I kissing in Romans pool. I smiled. "Trust Cas" I said, putting my head on Dean's shoulder. He kissed me and led me into the dining room and through to the kitchen. Everything was perfect. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. "Close your eyes" he said looking at me. I frowned but did as he said. He led me into the bedroom slowly. "Open your eyes" he whispered. I opened them slowly and quickly looked at him. The bed was made, with a black and white comforter and scatter cushions, and there were black voile panels hung at the windows. "Amazing" I whispered. "Your clothes are all put away" he said quietly. "I had to stop Seth going through your underwear though, that pleasure was all mine." I grinned at him. "Only problem is" he said. "Now we've kinda got a full laundry basket, with our ring gear and clothes from the bus." "I'll sort it later" I said kissing him. "I got you something while I was out." He frowned. "You need to stop buying me things babe" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "We're not really gonna go there are we, Mr first class?" I asked. He shrugged and sat on the bed. "Fine" he said holding out his hands. "Gimme my present." I grinned and put the bag in his hands. He opened it and looked at me. "Really?" he said pulling it out. "I'm sick of ringing Seth or Roman to speak to my husband" I shrugged. "The wife bought me a phone" he smiled. He quickly took it out of the box and pulled me down onto the bed with him, taking a selfie of us lying down. He set it as his wallpaper and smiled. I got my phone out and dialled his number. "Oooooh" he said sitting up. "My sexy wife is calling me." I grinned and showed him my phone. "And you're calling your sexy husband." He grinned. "I love it baby" he said kissing me. "And I love you too." "Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?" I asked looking at him. He groaned. "Please tell me you don't want me to go" he whispered. I shook my head. "That bath in there" I said kissing him. "Has had my name on it for days now. You're going out tonight Ambrose, and you're going to enjoy it, while I'm doing the good wife thing and washing your dirty ring gear." "Our dirty ring gear" he corrected. I smiled. "Minor detail" I said kissing him. "Now start sorting yourself out while I make a start on it all." He kissed me slowly, pulling me back down on the bed. "I love you Mrs Good" he whispered. "Ditto Mr Good" I said kissing him. "But I have laundry to do." He smiled and let me go. "That ass" he moaned as I walked out of the bedroom. I shook it some more for him as I walked off.

I had just made it into the kitchen when my phone rang. "Yes, my sexy husband" I said swiping across to answer his FaceTime request. "Look what you did" he growled showing me his shorts. I laughed. "Oh my poor baby" I said. "Did I leave you pitching?" "Yes" he said reversing the camera so I was looking at his face. He was pouting, and I couldn't help smiling. "I love you Jon" I whispered. "Now get ready to go out with the guys please!" He groaned and ended the call. I had just loaded the washer when Seth walked in. "This is kinda handy" he grinned grabbing a seat at the breakfast bar. I smiled. "I'd offer you a drink" I said. "But we haven't done any shopping." Seth grinned. "Open the refrigerator Tor" he laughed. I frowned but opened it anyway. It was rammed. "You didn't honestly think Dean would let you guys move in without doing a full grocery shop did you?" he asked. I smiled, seeing he'd put a bottle of wine in there with a note around it. I took it out and read the note. "Just so you don't miss me tonight, love you, Jon" I read. Seth smiled. "He really does love you" he said, taking the bottle of beer I gave him. I nodded. "I really do love him too" I said opening mine. "Oh yeah!" Seth suddenly said. "How was the fitting?" "Awesome" I said sitting opposite him. "Before I forget, you guys need pale turquoise in your suits somewhere." "Ties?" he suggested. I nodded. "And waistcoats?" he asked. "Waistcoats?" I said. "You guys are gonna boil!" "He knows what he wants Tor" he shrugged. "He's planned it ready." Dean walked in, wrapped in a towel. I grinned, remembering his FaceTime. "Sup Seth" he said, going to the refrigerator and getting himself a beer. "Nothing" Seth said draining his bottle. "Just came round to get you. Randy is already at Ro's." "Ok" he said downing his beer. "Give me five minutes." He walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs. My phone started screaming the Shield music at me and I glared at Seth as I grabbed it. He grinned. I groaned as I read the text. "Ask me not to go" I read. "Not if my life depended on it" I text back and put it down. "Jon" I explained, as Seth looked at me. "He has a phone?" he asked. I nodded. "Bought him it today" I said. Dean walked in and I did a double take. "Holy fucking shit" I said staring at him. He was wearing black trousers and a white short sleeved shirt. He grinned as he pulled his shoes on. "I've got my phone" he said kissing me. "I can't believe it's the first night in our new home and you're kicking me out." I smiled. "Go, have fun" I said kissing him. Seth kissed me and dragged him round to Romans. I checked the washer and went upstairs to shower.

Dean was FaceTiming me when I got out of the shower. "I miss you" he said, obviously in a car. I smiled. "I miss you too baby" I said lying on the bed. "And as much as I love hearing from you, if you don't stop calling and FaceTiming me I'm gonna ignore it. Text messages are fine, once in a while. You're out to enjoy yourself. I'm fine. Now go enjoy yourself." He blew me a kiss and hung up. I quickly text Layla. "He's gone" I sent. She phoned me straight away. "Ok" she said. "I'll grab Brie and Nikki and come straight over. Next door to Roman right?" "Yeah" I said. "He's in a car somewhere with Ro, Seth and Randy." "Yeah it's ok" she said. "John and Bryan are gonna meet them at the club with Sheamus and Cesaro." "Oh my god!" I groaned. "Is the whole male roster gonna be there?" She laughed. "Relax" she said. "We won't be long." I said bye and hung up.

Half an hour and three beers later they were at the door. I let them in and they hugged me. "Ready?" Nikki asked. I shook my head. "You'll be fine" Layla laughed. "None of them suspect a thing. The twins haven't even told John and Bryan. Right, let's go do wonders with your makeup. You're not even gonna recognise yourself by the time we've finished with you." I groaned and led them upstairs to the bedroom.


	54. Chapter 54

"Holy shit!" I said looking at myself in the mirror. "Is this really me?" Layla smiled and nodded. "Well hello sexy mama!" Brie said walking in with another bottle of wine. I looked at her and grinned. "He's not gonna know what's hit him" Nikki said hugging me. Layla's phone rang. She smiled and quickly answered it. "Speak" she said. "Uh huh. Ok. Just keep them entertained. He's at the front? Yeah kinda figured they'd do that to him. Who's got it? Seth? Oh dear! Ok, well we're done here. Gonna bring her now before she gets too buzzed. Yeah, is everything ready there? Good. See you soon. Bye!" She hung up and looked at me. "Seth has handcuffed Dean to his chair" she laughed. "They've sat him right at the front and taken his phone off him so he can't call you. They don't realise how much they're helping our little plan! This is perfect!" I smiled and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this" I said standing up. "But let's go do this." We all ran downstairs and into Layla's car.

We pulled up at the back entrance to the club. Layla quickly text someone and they opened the door. "Hey!" Layla said hugging the girl. "Morgan, this is Torrie. It's her fiancé handcuffed to the chair." She grinned. "Oh, the vocal one" she said. "Called them all the sons of bitches walking. But he's calmed down now. A few of the girls have asked if he wants a dance but he just waves them away." Layla smiled. "What about the rest of it?" she asked as we walked to a dressing room. "They've been announcing a one night only performance" Morgan said sitting down. "So some of the guys are kinda excited. There's not many regulars in either. You let us know when you're ready and we'll announce it." "We need a wig" Layla said. "He's gonna recognise her otherwise." Morgan nodded and grabbed a short black bobbed wig. Layla smiled. "Perfect" she said sorting my hair and putting it on me. "Wow, dark really suits you!" she said grabbing an eyeliner and adding extra to my makeup, plus a beauty spot on my lip. Morgan walked in with an outfit. "This is what you wanted, right?" she asked Layla. She nodded. It was a checked shirt that tied under my boobs and leather chaps with fringes on them. Layla brought out a pair of my heels and I smiled. "Raiding my wardrobe?" I asked. She shrugged. "Needs must" she said smiling. "Oh, and we bought you this." She passed me a small bag. In it was the tiniest thong I'd ever seen. "Now go get dressed" she said handing me the bra to match. I groaned and did as she said.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. I looked nothing like me. Layla had put coloured contact lenses in, so now my eyes were a bright green instead of their usual pale blue. He really wasn't gonna know at all. I walked through the backstage area, suddenly feeling more confident than I had earlier. I peeked through the curtain and could see him at the front. Seth was pouring Jack down his throat straight from the bottle. I laughed and walked back to Layla. "Shit girl!" she said hugging me. "Morgan said there's a pole in the other room if you want to practice?" I nodded. "It's been a while" I said. They walked to the other room with me. "Almost forgot" Layla said placing something in my hand. "Nipple tassels?" I asked. "Really?" She nodded and I quickly put them on. They were red and sparkly, like the bra and thong. I took a deep breath and ran at the pole, grabbing it and swinging myself around, hanging upside down and doing the splits. "I think you're ready" Layla said, looking at Morgan. She nodded. "Absolutely" she said smiling. "Just remember to take your clothes off as well as spinning and you'll be fine!" I laughed. "Why the chaps?" I suddenly, asked. Layla smiled. "Cos you're dirrty!" she winked. "Christina?" I asked. She nodded. I grinned. "Perfect" I said. "You're on" Morgan said smiling. The girls walked to the curtain with me, being careful not to be seen. "Look at John" Nikki said grinning. "And Bryan" Brie giggled. "Seth and Roman look horny as fuck!" Layla giggled. "Oh, and Randy looks like he's ready to pounce on someone!" I smiled as Morgan walked on stage. "Way hey!" Seth yelled. "Party time boys!" "Gentlemen" she said smiling. "You lucky lucky boys! Have I got a treat for you! Tonight, for one night only, I give to you, the amazing, Lola!" "Lola?" I asked as she walked back to us. "Well she was hardly gonna call you by your real name was she?" Layla laughed. I smiled as they kissed me. "Good luck" Brie said as the music started and the boys whooped and cheered. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

I walked to the pole and grabbed on to it, gripping it behind my knee and leaning forward to blow them all a kiss. I spun around and hung upside down, slowly untying the top. Seth was yelling the loudest. "Holy fuck" he yelled. I spun again and did the splits while just hanging on to the pole with one arm. I got off the pole and walked to the front of the stage, winking at Dean as I took the top off totally. I threw it at him and he quickly threw it at Roman. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to Roman and Seth, biting my bottom lip and winking at them. Romans eyes were dark and he was breathing fast. I dropped to my ass and spun, facing Randy. "Oh fuck me" he moaned. I smirked and stood up, dancing my way back to Dean as I started undoing the laces at the sides of the chaps. "Fuck yeah!" Seth yelled as I pulled them off, leaving me in the thong and bra. I jumped off the stage and went to Dean, dancing around his chair. "I'm getting married too!" Seth yelled. I grinned and walked over to him, sitting in his lap. I rubbed my ass against him, smiling when he moaned. He tried to grab me and keep me there but I moved quickly and wagged my finger at him. I pulled the bra off slowly as I got back to Dean. There was no emotion in his eyes at all. I sat on his lap and rubbed against him. Nothing. "Fuck sake Ambrose!" Seth yelled. "At least act like you're enjoying it!" I licked his earlobe and stood up, winking at him. The song was nearly finished. Roman, Seth and Randy were squirming in their seats. I stood in front of Dean, and as Christina said "what" at the end of the song I pulled the wig off.

"Torrie?" Seth yelled. "Holy fucking shit!" Roman looked at me, fire in his eyes. I looked at Dean. His eyes were wide open. "Baby?" he said. I walked to him and sat on his lap. "How much fucking Jack did I drink?" he yelled at Seth. "I coulda sworn my fiancée just fucking stripped in front of me!" I laughed and kissed him. "Fuckinghell Tor" he moaned kissing me. "And now you're pitching" I whispered. He groaned. "I told you, you're the only one I want" he whispered, grabbing hold of me with his one free hand. Layla walked over and gave me the shirt back. I smiled and quickly put it back on. Randy and Roman walked over to us. "Oh my god baby girl" Roman said kissing me. "Now I know why you wanted me to go!" Dean grinned kissing me. "Yeah" I laughed. "Had to unleash my inner stripper! Just didn't realise that I'd be doing it in front of half the roster!" They laughed and I went to stand up. Dean quickly pulled me back down. "Now he gets a hard on!" Seth groaned. I laughed. "Only for my wife" Dean said kissing me. "I need to go put some clothes on" I said. "Trust us babycakes" Seth winked. "We're fine with you just the way you are!" Dean grinned. "You got that right Sethy" he smirked. John gave me back the chaps and I put them back on. "Fuck baby" Dean moaned as I rubbed myself all over his lap. I smiled and kissed him. He suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked frowning. "I just realised" he said looking at the guys. "I get to go home with a stripper and my wife is gonna be fine with it!" We all laughed at him. "I don't know what you two are laughing at" I said looking at Bryan and John. "Do you really think I did this by myself?" They looked at me confused. "Come on girls!" I called. Layla laughed as Brie and Nikki peeked from behind the curtains. John jumped up on stage and picked Nikki up, spinning her around. Bryan looked at Brie and smiled. "Guys" Dean said. "Would you mind if we went to a regular bar now? One where everyone can come?" Seth shook his head and put his arm around Layla. "Party time with the select few" he grinned. "Um Sethy" I said looking at him. He looked at me and smiled. "Yes Tor" he said. "For future reference" I said grinning. "The only person allowed to handcuff my husband is me!" He grinned and gave me the key. "He's all yours" he said kissing me. "I think we've established that already" Morgan laughed. "Not even my best dancer could get a rise out of him!" I looked at him. He shrugged. "Not my wife" he said kissing me. I stood up and kissed him. "I'm gonna go look less like a stripper" I whispered. "I'll see you soon." I got up on stage and walked back through the curtain. "That fucking ass Tor!" he yelled after me.

Layla walked in the dressing room as I was just finishing pulling my jean shorts up. "Keep that shirt on with those" she said looking at me. "They go well together, kinda like you and Dean. You know, I never realised until tonight how much he really loves you. There was absolutely no reaction when he thought it was a stranger dancing for him. As soon as you took that wig off his eyes lit up and instant hard on!" I smiled and brushed my hair through. "Come here" she said grabbing curling tongs and putting a few waves in my hair. She touched up my makeup and smiled as she looked at me. "Perfect" she said hugging me. "Go see your man." I pulled my boots on and walked back out to him. He was still sitting in the chair, smiling with the Bella's and the guys. "Here she is" he said, his face lighting up. "Still sat there?" I asked kissing him. "And pitching again?" "Can't help it" he said. "I can see straight down that top when you bend over!" I laughed. "We ready?" I asked. "Um babe" Dean said. I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked. "Torrie!" Seth laughed. "You've got the key!" "Shit!" I laughed pulling it out of the pocket in the shirt. "Sorry babe!" "It was actually a good thing baby girl" Roman laughed. "He was about to chase you back there!" I looked at him and he shrugged. I unlocked the cuffs and he quickly rubbed his wrist. I saw the mark and grinned. "Bray is gonna have fun with that!" I laughed. Suddenly he snapped one cuff around my wrist and the other back around his. "Now you can't leave me" he laughed. He put the key in his pocket and kissed me. "Let's go" he said. I pulled him over so I could hug Morgan. "Thank you so much" I said. "Yeah" Dean agreed. "It was very much appreciated!" She grinned. "You're very welcome" she said. "If you ever need a job..." "No fucking way!" Dean growled, making us all laugh. We said bye and headed out to the cars.

When we got to the bar Dean and I headed for a booth while everyone else went to get drinks. John walked over with Nikki and shook Dean's hand while Nikki hugged me. "You were awesome tonight" she said. "There's no way I could have done it, not in front of people I work with. Anyway, we're gonna leave you to your celebrating and go sit over here with Bryan and Brie." "Actually" Dean said looking at me. "Could you guys wait, just a second?" They nodded and sat with us. I frowned but Dean just smiled. As soon as everyone had a drink he stood up, pulling me with him.

"I, er, just wanted to thank you guys for coming tonight" he said. "And to my wonderful fiancée for the delightful surprise, which she will be paying for later. But I'm not the only one she's surprising." "Hell no" Seth agreed looking at me. "That was awesome!" "I'm not on about the dance Seth" Dean laughed. "I'm on about something which I think she shouldn't be keeping between us anymore." "You pregnant?" Roman asked, taking my drink away. "Fuck no!" I yelled stealing my drink back. "Dude" Dean smirked. "You guys already know what I'm talking about. This is for these select few. The ones who I know she'd really like to tell. Not for the whole of the locker room. But for her friends." I looked at him and he nodded. "Last night" I said looking at them. "At the arena. Hunter gave me a contract. And I decided today I'm going to sign." The Bella's were on me straight away, closely followed by Layla. Randy winked, he already knew anyway. Sheamus and Cesaro raised their bottles. "To the new diva on the block" Sheamus said grinning. Cena and Bryan hugged me and they left to go sit at another table. "Uh oh" I said looking at Dean. "Uh oh what?" he asked. "I need to pee!" I said. "So go pee" he said frowning. "Um Dean" Roman said. "You're kinda cuffed to her dude." "Ah" he said kissing me. "I see your problem!" He started tickling me and I squealed. "Jon!" I yelled. "You're gonna make me pee!" He shrugged. "I'm so gonna leave you high and dry when we get home" I growled. That did it. I was dragged to the bathroom.

"You can't come in!" I said horrified. "Uncuff me!" "Not a hope" he growled pushing me into the ladies. Luckily it was empty. "Jon I am not peeing with you in here" I moaned. "Fine" he said unlocking the cuffs. "But as soon as you're done you're cuffed again." I moaned and shut the door to the cubicle. "Would you sing or something?" I asked him. "I think my pee got stage fright!" He laughed and turned a tap on. "Better?" he asked. "Much" I said. I finished and flushed the toilet, and as soon as I unlocked the cubicle he was in there with me. He pushed me backwards and locked the door again. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. "You were so hot tonight" he moaned. "So hot you didn't even get hard" I grinned. "That because as far as I knew my wife was at home in the bath" he smirked. "But instead she's stripping for you and half the male roster!" I laughed. "I swear I didn't know Cena, Sheamus, Bryan and Cesaro were going though babe." "You don't get it do you Tor" he moaned. "I don't care! I don't care, because I get to go home with you, and I get to marry you, and they, well, they get to be jealous." I smiled and kissed him softly. "Jonathan Good" I said. "You completely amazing man. Take me home so we can play with these cuffs properly." "Your wish is my command madam" he said kissing me.


	55. Chapter 55

He cuffed me again before we walked out of the bathroom. "I don't wanna go back out there" he groaned, pushing me against the door and kissing me. "Jon" I moaned. "We're going home! We have to go out there!" He moaned and opened the door. "Epic peeing Torrie!" Seth grinned as we got back to the table. Dean laughed. "Guys, we're gonna head home" he said. "First night in the new house and all that." Layla nodded and hugged me. "See you Saturday" she whispered. I nodded. "Thank you so much for tonight" I said. "Don't mention it" she said. "Now go home!" I grinned and was grabbed by Seth. "Fuckinghell Torrie" he moaned as he hugged me. "It didn't even look like you! And when you pulled that wig off I swear Orton shot in his pants!" "I did not!" Randy said coming up behind us. "I'd already done that" he laughed. "Too much info Orton" I groaned hugging him. "See you guys soon" I said waving as Dean dragged me out of the bar.

"Mrs Good you will be the death of me" he groaned pushing me up against a wall and leaning against me. He stroked my face with his free hand and moaned as he kissed me. "Home Jon" I moaned. He growled and quickly flagged down a taxi. He told it where to go and pulled me closer to him on the backseat. "You are my life" he whispered in my ear. I leaned in to him and kissed him. When the taxi pulled up at the house he pulled a bundle of notes from his pocket and threw them at the driver, barking his thanks as he dragged me from the cab.

We were barely through the door when his lips were on mine. "Fuck Tor" he moaned backing me against the wall. I managed to slow the kiss down and make it more gentle, and he seemed to calm down. "I want you so much" he moaned putting his free hand on my ass and pulling me closer to him. I smiled and held his hand, leading him upstairs to our bedroom. "Uncuff me Jon" I moaned as he pulled me against him again. He got the key and undid the cuff around my wrist. Before he realised what I was doing I pushed him down on the bed and cuffed him to the headboard. "Oh doll" he smirked. "What have you done?" I smirked back at him. "Oh Mr Good" I said smiling. "Now I get to play." I grabbed his feet and pulled his shoes off. He moaned as I slid my hands up his legs to unbutton his jeans, and hissed as I slowly pulled them down. I smiled and slowly stroked him through his boxers. "Ah fuck!" he growled, grabbing my hand and bucking his hips. I shook my head. "No touching Jonathan" I said grabbing the tie off my dressing gown and tying his other wrist to the headboard. "Oh my fucking god" he groaned. I smiled and slid up his body, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and opening it to reveal his chest. I kissed down to his boxers and stopped, grabbing my bag. I pulled out a chiffon scarf and grinned as I looked at him. He frowned, then realisation dawned in his eyes. He smirked at me as I tied it around his eyes as a blindfold. "I'll be right back" I whispered before running downstairs.

"Torrie!" he yelled as I reached the kitchen. I grinned and turned the light on, heading to the refrigerator. I grabbed a beer and quickly downed it, putting the bottle on the cupboard before grabbing another. I grabbed a glass and opened the freezer, smiling when I found what I was looking for. I put a few ice cubes in the glass then my eyes settled on a tub of ice cream. I grinned and grabbed that too, then carried everything back upstairs. He heard me coming and started calling me. "Oh Mrs Good" he called. "You are in so much trouble!" "Oh Mr Good" I grinned, putting everything on the bedside table. "You, my dear, are in no position to start making threats." I kissed his chest gently and he groaned. I took a swig from the bottle, leaning over to kiss him and pass him some beer from my mouth. "Oh my god" he groaned. "This is so fucking hot! Babe you gotta get my boxers off, mini Dean can't breathe!" I laughed and did as he said, taking them off him slowly. "Oh my fucking god!" he moaned. "You need to touch him babe!" I grinned and placed small gentle kisses up the length of him. "Fuck!" he yelled. I swirled my tongue around the tip of him and took him into my mouth, holding his hips down so he had no control. I kissed him as I slid him out of my mouth. I got off the bed and he moaned. I grabbed the ice cream and smiled when I saw it had melted slightly. I pulled his shirt open some more and drizzled the melted ice cream around his nipples and down his stomach, pooling it in his belly button. "Oh god" he moaned as I started licking it off him. I lapped it up out of his belly button and moved up to kiss him, letting him taste it. "Vanilla" he moaned. "Now my favourite flavour." I smiled and had another mouthful of beer, transferring it to his mouth via a kiss. "And that" he moaned. "Is now my favourite way to drink a beer!" I smiled and grabbed an ice cube, putting it in my mouth and getting back on the bed. I looked at him, breathing heavily, unaware of what I had planned. I leaned over and took him into my mouth again. "Fuck Torrie!" he moaned bucking his hips. "That's fucking amazing!" The ice quickly melted and I carried on sucking him, stroking him with my hand. "Fuck baby I'm close" he mumbled. I stopped sucking straight away. "What the...?" he asked as I took the blindfold off him. "Mrs Good, you're still dressed." he moaned. I nodded and got off the bed. I bit my bottom lip as I slowly started undoing the buttons on the shirt. He stared at me, biting his lip too. I slid the shirt off and he moaned. I put my finger on his lips before starting to unbutton the shorts. I kicked the boots off then slid the shorts down. "Oh holy fucking shit" he moaned. I still had the bra and thong from the club. I crawled on the bed and crawled up his body, kissing him as I rubbed myself against him. "You fucking tease" he moaned as I rubbed my boobs in his face. He kissed them gently, groaning. I moved back so he couldn't reach me and sat up, reaching behind me to undo the bra. "Fuck babe" he groaned. "This is fucking killing me!" I grinned and leaned forward to kiss him gently. I got off the bed and stood next to him, hooking my fingers through the thin elastic of the thong. His eyes lit up as I slowly slid it down. I kissed him again and got back on the bed by his feet. I kissed my way up his legs, grinning as he moaned when I nipped at his thighs. I kissed his stomach and slid him between my boobs. "Fuck yes!" he yelled, raising his hips. I let him get away with a few thrusts then stopped him as I moved up and started kissing my way up to his mouth. I straddled him and leaned forward to kiss him before sliding him into me.

"Fuck yes! Oh fuck yes!" he yelled. I looked him in the eye and moved slowly. "Baby you're killing me" he moaned. I smiled and started moving faster. "Oh yeah!" he yelled. "Fuck yes! Fuck me Torrie! Harder!" He started bucking his hips and matching my movements. "Fuck Jon!" I moaned leaning forward and kissing his chest. "Baby don't stop" he yelled. "Oh fuck baby please don't stop! Oh my god here we go! Come with me baby!" I pushed myself down onto him harder and moaned as we both came together. "Fuck!" he yelled, panting as I lay next to him. "Untie me baby, please!" he begged. I grinned and untied his one wrist, letting him find the key for the cuffs in his shirt pocket and release his other hand. He pulled his shirt off and pulled me to him.

"That" he said smirking. "Was evil! Pure evil! But so fucking hot! I love you so fucking much Torrie." "I love you too" I whispered, getting my breath back. He grabbed the beer and offered me some. I shook my head. "I downed one downstairs" I laughed. He grinned and downed the rest of the bottle. He kissed me before picking up the ice cream and standing up. "I'm gonna put this back" he said. "You want anything?" "My husband back in bed" I said grinning. "Won't be long" he said kissing me and walking downstairs, totally naked. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and lay back on the bed. I grinned when I saw I had a text from Layla. "What the hell are you doing to him? We can hear him at Roman's!" I read. I laughed and quickly replied. "Ooops! Next time I'll gag him as well as blindfold him and tie him to the bed!" My phone vibrated again. Seth. "You did what?" I read. "I refer you to the text I sent Layla" I sent back and put my phone on charge, turning it off. When I looked up Dean was in the doorway. "You're fucking beautiful" he moaned getting into bed. I smiled and got under the covers with him. He put his arms around me and kissed my head. "I love you" I whispered. "Good" he said. "Cos I love you. Actually, I fucking love you so fucking much." I smiled. "I can't wait to marry you" I said kissing his chest. He kissed my head and sighed. "I'm so happy right now" he said. "This is perfect." "Get some sleep Ambrose" I whispered. "We've got days to just lie here." He chuckled. "Ok Ambrose" he said. We cuddled down and soon we were asleep.

The next morning when I woke up Dean was still asleep. I got out of bed and put my dressing gown on, picking the tie up off the floor and walking downstairs. I put a pot of coffee on and got the washing out of the machine, putting it in a basket to take outside to dry before putting another load in. I poured my coffee and grabbed the basket of washing, taking it all outside. I had put it all out to dry and sat at the table with my coffee by the time Dean got up. "I missed you" he said kissing my head and sitting down. I smiled. "Figured I'd put the washing to dry and get the next load in" I said taking a sip of my coffee. "We've got all day today and tomorrow for that" he grinned. "You could have stayed in bed." "Just being a good wife" I said getting up and sitting on his lap. "Baby" he moaned kissing me. "You're the fucking best wife anyway." He ran his hand up my leg and his eyes flew open. "Especially when you sit on my lap totally fucking naked under that dressing gown!" he moaned. "Ambrose, quit pitching" I smirked kissing him. "Kinda hard not to with you like that Ambrose" he laughed. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked kissing his neck. "My wife" he smirked. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you have enough last night?" I asked. He shook his head. "Technically" he said. "You had your husband for supper. I did nothing." I nodded. "True" I grinned. "Think I need to change the sheets today, that ice cream ran everywhere." "Don't I know it!" he grinned. "I've still got a sticky belly button!" I laughed and was about to say something when Roman and Seth stepped out onto the deck. "I'll go start breakfast" I said kissing him and standing up. "You guys hungry?" I asked. Seth nodded. "Always babycakes" he said kissing me. "Morning." I smiled. "Roman?" I asked. He nodded. "Please baby girl." I smiled and went into the kitchen, leaving them to it.

I heard bits of their conversation as I got dressed in the bedroom. "Seriously dude" Dean groaned. "Hottest night of my fucking life." "We heard!" Roman laughed. "She tied me to the fucking bed!" Dean said laughing. "Ate ice cream off me, sucked my cock with an ice cube in her mouth. Shit I'm getting hard just thinking about it!" Seth and Roman laughed. I tied my hair up and went downstairs to start cooking for my men. I had just put plates of bacon, sausages, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes and toast on the table when they came in. "Wow Tor" Seth said sitting down. "Marry me?" I laughed. "Apparently" I said mixing batter for pancakes. "You're getting married too." He frowned then remembered what he'd said at the club. "Oh my god" he moaned. I laughed and started making the pancakes. "Oh my fucking god" Dean said with his mouth full. "I knew I was marrying you for a reason!" I smiled, getting the juice out of the refrigerator. I grabbed some glasses and put it all on the table, then went to take the pancakes off. I put them all on a plate and took it to them. "I'm gonna get so fat" Dean groaned, grabbing pancakes quickly. I poured myself a juice and went to get the next lot of washing out. As soon as it was hung to dry I went up to change the bed sheets. I looked at my phone and remembered I'd turned it off last night. I turned it on and stripped the bed while I waited for it to boot up.

It vibrated straight away. I picked it up. Hunter. I answered it and sat on the bed. "Hi Hunter" I said sitting back against the pillows. "Torrie" he said. "The new contract has been drawn up. Have you made a decision?" "Yeah" I said. "I'll sign. But I can't be dealing with Summer." "I know" he said quietly. "We will be having words with her on Saturday at the house show. It will probably come down to her and Curtis splitting, which is what I think Curtis needs anyway." "As long as she stays away from me and Jon I don't really care what happens" I said. "I understand" he said. "So, you're definitely going to sign?" "Yeah" I said. "Hunter. I want a match. I want Summer. And I don't want Jon to know." "Ok" he said straight away. "We can do that." "Theres one more thing" I said.


	56. Chapter 56

After my phonecall with Hunter I called Layla. "Hey sexy momma!" she giggled answering the phone. I laughed. "Ooops" I shrugged. "Definitely a gag next time too." She laughed. "So what's up?" she asked. "You busy?" I asked quickly. "Nope" she said. "Why?" "I kinda need your help" I said. "But I don't want Jon to know what I'm doing." "Ok" she said warily. "What do you need?" "A gym" I said. "I've got a match on Saturday." "Holy fuck Torrie!" she squealed. "I thought you didn't want to wrestle?" "So did I" I admitted. "But I've asked Hunter for Summer and I've got her." "I'll pick you up in 30" she said quickly and hung up. I got changed into my gym things and went down to the boys, grabbing the dirty bed sheets on the way.

The guys were out on the deck again, with their glasses of juice. I grabbed the washing and put it in the basket while I put the bedding in to wash. I grabbed the basket and walked out back. "Hey babe" Dean said standing up and kissing me as I walked past him. "Need a hand?" I nodded and he walked down to the washing line with me. I checked what was dry and took it down, giving it to him to hold while I pegged the wet stuff out. "Thank you" I said taking it from him and putting it in the empty basket. "You don't need to thank me" he said putting his arms around him. "It's my laundry too. I don't expect you to do it all doll." "I know" I said kissing him. "But living on my own for so long, it's what I'm used to." He nodded and kissed me softly. "But you're not living on your own now" he whispered. "I know" I said smiling. "The bedding is in the washer. Think you can manage to hang it out to dry? Layla is picking me up to head to the gym." He nodded, smiling. "Course I can" he said as we walked back up to the house.

I took the basket into the kitchen and started folding the laundry. Seth and Roman were washing the dishes. "Wow guys" I said kissing them both. "You don't need to do that. I asked you if you wanted feeding, I'll do those in a bit." "All done babycakes" Seth said drying his hands. I smiled. "Thanks guys" I said. There was a beep from the driveway. "Layla's out front Tor!" Dean called. I waved at Seth and Roman and went to the front door. Dean was waiting for me. "Text me when you're on your way home" he said kissing me. "I'll get that bath ready for you." "Love you" I whispered kissing him, before walking out to Layla.

"So?" she said as soon as I got in the car. "What gives? Why the change of heart?" I took my phone out and played her what I'd recorded. "Holy shit!" she said looking at me. "Torrie you're not gonna let that go are you?" "Nope" I said. "That's why I want the match. She's not even gonna know who her opponent is, and Jon isn't going to know about the match either, it's gonna be before the Shields match so I'll be in my ring gear anyway." "Gonna need a call to get you out of the locker room?" she grinned. I nodded. "Anything to help" she smiled. "So what are we doing at the gym?" "I need to learn more girly moves" I grinned. "I can't exactly spear her and RKO her. Well, I can, and I probably will to be honest, but I need more than that if I'm gonna do this properly." She nodded. "More aerial stuff?" she asked. "Tor, Seth is probably the best person for that job." "I know" I said. "But I can't exactly tell him can I?" She shook her head and pulled up at the gym. "Let's go get you some girly wrestling moves" she grinned, getting out of the car.

Two hours later we were walking from the gym aching and sweating. "Ain't had a workout like that in ages!" Layla groaned as we got in the car. "You being around is good for some things!" I laughed and grabbed my phone to text Jon. "On my way home baby, I love you" I text. He replied straight away. "Good, I've missed you, I love you too" I read. I smiled and put my phone back in my bag. "I can't wait until Saturday" Layla grinned. "I love secrets!" I laughed. "For once, I'm not nervous about wrestling" I admitted. "Good!" she said pulling into my driveway. "You have absolutely no need to be nervous! You've got the ability. Now go play nice with Jon, and practice in Romans ring too." I nodded. "Good idea" I said leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Thanks Layla." "Don't mention it Tor" she said hugging me. I looked at the house and saw Dean on the doorstep waiting. Layla waved at him as I got out of the car. He waved back and put his arms around me, kissing my head. Layla beeped as she drove off, and Dean and I walked into the house.

"It's quiet" I said kissing him. "Where are Seth and Ro?" "They went home" he said taking my bag from me. "Where are you going?" I turned around and looked at him. "Out to check the washing" I said. He shook his head. "It's all done babe. Bed is made too. I've just finished the ironing. And your bath should be just about ready." "Holy fuck" I groaned. "You are absolutely the most perfect husband ever." "And don't you forget it" he said kissing my nose. "Now, bath!" I saluted him and ran upstairs. He laughed and went into the kitchen. I stopped as soon as I got in the bathroom. He had lit tea lights and placed them around the edge of the bath. "Surprise" he whispered from behind me. I spun around and he smiled. He held out a glass of wine to me and I took it, kissing him softly. "Thank you" I whispered. He smiled. "Get in that bath now Mrs Good" he ordered taking my wine from me and holding it so I could strip. "Anything you say Mr Good" I whispered taking my clothes off and getting into the warm water. He smiled and brought my wine over, kissing me as he knelt by the side of the bath. "You need food" he whispered looking in my eyes. I shook my head. "Don't argue with me Tor" he moaned. "If you're gonna do this you're gonna do it my way. You need to eat after a workout. Protein. So, you want an omelette?" I sighed and nodded. "Chicken?" he asked standing up. I smiled and nodded. "Give me 10 minutes" he said kissing my head. I smiled and started washing my hair.

I had just got into the bedroom when he called me. "Food baby" he yelled up the stairs. "Ok" I called. I quickly threw on some shorts and a bikini top and walked down to him brushing my hair. He was stood by the table holding a red rose. I smiled and walked to him. "You're so beautiful" he moaned kissing me. I smiled. "I love you" I whispered. He grinned and pulled my chair out for me. "Mrs Good" he said bowing. I laughed and sat down. He brought me a glass of juice and went back for the plates. "Baby this looks lovely" I said looking at him. He grinned. "First time cooking for my wife" he said. "Gotta impress." I smiled. He sat and watched me, waiting for me to try it. I cut a piece off and put it in my mouth. "Oh my god!" I said looking at him. "Best omelette ever babe." He smiled and started eating his.

He took my plate away and went to wash up as soon as I'd finished. "Go take your wine outside" he said kissing me. "I'll be out now." I kissed him and did as I was told. I sat on the deck enjoying the sun. I could hear him mumbling in the kitchen so I stood in the doorway to see what was going on. I smiled when I realised he was singing softly to himself. I crept away and sat back on the deck before he realised I'd seen him. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the seat. "Hey sleepy" he whispered kissing my head. "I'm not asleep" I said without opening my eyes. "I'm just enjoying the sun." He chuckled. "Call it what you want my little welsh doll" he said softly. "Ro called, he wants to know if we want to go round his for a barbecue?" "Honestly babe?" I asked opening one eye. "We can go if you want." He shook his head. "I'd rather stay here and have a lazy night with my wife" he said smiling at me. I grinned. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that" I admitted. "Do you think we could go practice in Ro's ring tomorrow though?" He nodded. "He already asked that too" he said grinning. "I'll just go tell him we're gonna stay in tonight." I nodded and closed my eye again. When he came back I was asleep. He smiled and took my wine off me, opening the parasol over me so I wouldn't burn. "Love you" he whispered kissing my head.

When I woke up he was sat watching me. "Go on" he smirked. "Tell me you weren't asleep." I shook my head. "Nope" I said. "Then I really was asleep!" He smiled and lay next to me on the lounger. "Sofa, Mrs Good?" he said softly. I nodded and kissed him. He moaned and pulled me closer to him. I put my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He moaned into my mouth. "Come on" he growled grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the house. As soon as we were inside he made sure the doors were locked and carried me into the living room. He placed me gently on the sofa and grabbed the tv remote before laying next to me. I cuddled into him and he put his arms around my stomach. I smiled as he kissed my neck. I rolled over to face him and kissed him gently. "If this is what living with you is like" I said kissing him softly. "I wish I'd met you years ago." He smiled. "Me too" he whispered. "I'm so fucking happy right now." I smiled and kissed him harder, pulling him to me as I did. "Fuck" he moaned rolling over so he was on top of me. He rubbed himself up against me and we both moaned. We looked at each other and started pulling our clothes off. "Fuck" he said kissing me and sliding in to me at the same time. "I love you so fucking much" he moaned, moving slowly. "I love you too" I whispered kissing his neck. We didn't rush anything. We kissed and hugged each other until we were both sweating and close. "Torrie" he moaned. "I'm so fucking close baby." I grazed his earlobe with my teeth and he moaned. "Fuck yes" he hissed, starting to move faster. "Jon!" I moaned pulling him as close to me as I could. "Yes Tor!" he moaned. "Now baby!" I moaned as he moved once more then stilled. "Fuck!" he whispered putting his forehead against mine and kissing me. He grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and covered us as he lay behind me. "Movie?" he asked, kissing my neck. "Mmmm" I moaned. He chuckled. "Any preference?" he asked. I shook my head. "Tired Tor?" he asked. I nodded. "Blame Layla" I moaned. He laughed. "Sleep then baby" he whispered, turning the tv on. He lay there channel surfing and I fell asleep.

I woke up in bed. Dean was curled up around me, snoring lightly. I smiled and cuddled into him. He didn't move. I got comfortable and fell back asleep quickly. The next time I woke I was alone in the bed. I found my dressing gown on the floor and pulled it on, tying it as I walked downstairs. "In here baby" he said as I got into the hall. I grinned and walked into the living room. He was sat on the sofa with a notepad and his phone. "Whatcha doing?" I asked kissing his head and sitting opposite him. He sniffed his armpits. "Do I smell or something?" he asked looking at me. I smirked. "No baby" I said. "You just look kinda busy. I didn't wanna disturb you." "Baby" he moaned. "You never disturb me." I smiled and went to sit next to him. He put his notepad down and hugged me. "So" I said kissing him. "What was so urgent that you had to get out of bed and leave me alone?" "Wedding plans" he said kissing my head. "Just phoning around to check on how things are going. It's mostly done now babe. The archway is sorted, with the flowers to cover it, our suits are booked, turquoise ties right? Seats are booked, cake, food, music, someone to marry us. So what's left?" "An actual guest list" I laughed. "Rings, my bouquet, um.." "That's it baby" he grinned. "It's all done." "I've never known a husband get so involved with the wedding plans" I said looking at him. He smiled. "It's my wedding too" he shrugged. "And I can't wait for it." "Me either" I said kissing him. "Gotta get back on the phone babe" he said kissing me softly. "We're flying to Texas first thing for the house shows. We'll be on the road all night otherwise. I'm just gonna book the tickets for us and the guys now." I nodded and stood up. "I need coffee" I said kissing his head. "You want anything?" "Juice please babe" he said blowing me a kiss as he dialled the number. I nodded and went into the kitchen.

I smiled when I saw what he'd done. Our bags were on the floor and he'd already started packing our ring gear. I sorted our drinks and went back in to him. He hung up the phone and put it on the table. "And now" he said taking the drink from me. "I am all yours." "Just what I wanted to hear" I said kissing him. He grinned. "What time do you want to go to Ro's?" he asked. I shrugged. "I need the ring practice" I said. "I wanna learn whatever Seth can teach me, aerial stuff, not just the hard hitting stuff I get from you and Ro." He nodded. "Seth's style would suit you" he said. "You're a high flier, like him. Moonsaults and a Jeff Hardy swanton I think." "A what?" I asked frowning. He grinned and grabbed a DVD. "Watch this" he said putting it on as I got comfortable on the sofa. He sat next to me and out his arm around me as he skipped to the match he wanted. He watched me as I watched the move. "Wow!" I finally said, looking at him. He grinned. "Go get dressed" he said kissing me. "I think Seth is about to be hit with a swanton bomb." I kissed him and ran upstairs.


	57. Chapter 57

Dean was waiting for me when I got downstairs. I was wearing my gym shorts and a bikini top. He held out my wrestling boots and grinned. "You're gonna need these today babe" he said as I sat on the stairs to put them on. "Can't stand on the ropes in converse, they're too slippery." I nodded and stuck my leg out for him to lace my boots. He smiled and dropped to his knees, tying my laces. "Wrapped around your little finger doll" he said finishing my laces and kissing me as he helped me up. He kissed me as he opened the door. "They're waiting" he said walking out. We walked up the driveway to Roman's and went straight around to the back of the house.

"Hey babycakes" Seth called from the ring. I grinned and got straight in there with him. "So you wanna be a high flier huh?" he grinned. I smiled. "Jon seems to think it would suit me better" I said. He nodded. "He's right" he said smiling. "With your athletic ability we'd be stupid not to try it." I nodded. "So, where do you want me?" I asked. He grinned and started explaining what we were going to do.

Dean and Roman watched from Roman's deck. "Shes good bro" Roman said looking at Dean. He nodded. "She's picking it up faster than I thought she would" he said. "She only watched Jeff's swanton this morning." Roman looked at him. "This morning?" he asked in surprise. Dean nodded. "And she has never practiced it" he said as I hit another perfect swanton on the mat Seth had laid in the ring for me to land on. Next he taught me the moonsault. As soon as I had it down he looked at me. "Can you do it off the mat?" he asked. "Just stand, and backflip into a moonsault? Land on the mat on your stomach." I shrugged. "I'll give it a go" I said. "What's he got her doing now?" Dean asked, confused. When I back flipped and landed the moonsault Seth went wild. "Fucking Yes Tor!" he said hugging me and looking up at Dean. Dean nodded at him. We went through it a few more times. "Take a break babycakes" Seth finally said, when we were both dripping in sweat. I nodded and climbed out of the ring. Dean walked towards me with a bottle of water. "You're a fucking machine babe" he said kissing me. I grinned and downed half of the bottle. "This is what I needed Jon" I said, looking at the ring. "I want to fight." All of a sudden he picked me up and swung me around. "Doll" he groaned. "I have never wanted to hear you say something so badly! We knew it was what you wanted, you just had to realise it for yourself. I'm so glad you have." I smiled as he put me down. "So you telling me you guys planned this?" I asked sitting down to get my breath back. He looked sheepish. "Kinda" he admitted. I shook my head, laughing. "Sneak" I said kissing him as he sat on the step next to me. "I'm boiling!" He laughed. "You wanted to live in Florida babe" he grinned. "Hey!" I said slapping him playfully. "I'm welsh remember! We get the sun, like, 3 days a year!" He laughed. "I know the perfect way to cool you down" he said lifting me onto his lap and kissing me softly. He moaned and wrapped his arms around me while pulling my legs around his waist, kissing me hungrily. "This is cooling me down how?" I whispered breathlessly. He grinned and kissed me again, standing up with me. He started walking and I moaned, thinkng he was taking me home. By the time I realised what he was really doing it was too late. I managed to take a deep breath as he jumped into Roman's pool with me. When we came up for air Roman and Seth were laughing. Dean looked at me. "Ooops" he said kissing me. "But at least you're cooler now!" "Ambrose" I growled. He looked at me and smirked. "Run!" I hissed. He grinned then realised I was serious. "Fuck!" he said and quickly jumped out of the pool. I chased him and finally caught him in the ring. I grinned and he shook his head. "Nuh uh doll face" he said. "Not gonna happen. See, you hit me, that's spouse abuse." I laughed. "If you say so" I said walking towards him slowly. He smirked as I got closer. "Baby" he warned. I smirked back at him, looked at Seth and Roman who were watching with amused looks on their faces, then hit him with an RKO. He lay on the mat panting so I quickly got up and did a standing moonsault, landing on him perfectly. He groaned and I got up laughing. I put my foot on his chest and Seth hit the 3 count on the table. I smiled, then dropped to my knees and kissed him. "So sue me" I said kissing him. "Now I know how Seth feels" he groaned, kissing me back. I helped him up and put my arms around him. "I love you" I said smiling up at him. "Ditto" he whispered, helping me out of the ring.

"Guys" he said walking up to them. "I've booked the flights for us, we fly at 11am tomorrow." Roman and Seth nodded. "Airport by 9am" Seth said. "Suppose we'd better sort our laundry out Ro." Dean laughed. "Ours is done and packed" he said smirking. "So now, I'm taking my beautiful wife wedding ring shopping." I looked at him and he winked. "It's on the list doll" he said. "One less thing for you to do." "I've hardly done anything as it is!" I laughed. "Just the way I like it" he said holding my hand. "Let's go get ready." I said bye to Roman and Seth and followed Dean back to our house.

"Shower" he said kissing me as soon as we got through the door. I nodded and went into the kitchen for a drink as he walked upstairs. I drank it in the kitchen then walked quietly upstairs. I could hear the water running and Dean singing. I smiled and stopped by the door to listen. I loved it when he sang. I peeked around the door and grinned when I saw he had his back to me. I quickly stripped out of my wet clothes and got in the shower behind him. "What the..." he started as I rubbed my hands over his chest. "Saving water" I whispered as he spun around. He grinned. "Oh doll" he growled, before kissing me. I moaned and kissed him back. I grabbed the sponge from him and started washing him as he watched me. I made him get on his knees so I could wash his hair, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my stomach. "One day" he moaned as I scrubbed at his hair. "I'm gonna kiss my baby in there." I smiled. "And probably get booted in the face for the pleasure" I said looking at him. He shrugged. "Be worth it doll" he said. I rinsed his hair and let him stand up. "Get dressed Ambrose you sap" I grinned kissing him. He moaned and got out of the shower so I could wash.

He was sat on the bed when I got out, dressed in shorts and a tight black t-shirt. I smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You look so fucking hot" I moaned looking for some clothes. "Ditto Mrs Good" he moaned as I dropped the towel to put my underwear on. I smiled and grabbed a bikini top and shorts, quickly pulling them on before he could get any ideas. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed me as I brushed my hair. "I can't fucking wait to marry you" he moaned kissing my neck. I smiled, turning around to face him. "I can't wait either" I said kissing him. "Now did you say shopping?" He smiled and kissed me quickly. "I sure did" he said. "I'll go steal Ro's car while you finish getting ready." I nodded and kissed him. He smiled and walked out of the bedroom. I put my hair in a fishtail braid and put on some mascara and eyeliner, and walked out of the bedroom. My wet ring boots were still outside the bathroom so I quickly took them downstairs and put them out on the deck to hopefully dry them out. Dean came home while I was outside. "All set?" he asked. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my bag, checking my phone and purse were in there. He took my phone out and handed it to me before throwing my bag across the kitchen. "You don't need your purse" he growled. "No wife of mine is buying her own wedding ring." "Jon" I said picking it back up. "I'm not gonna argue Tor" he said cutting me off. I glared at him and walked out to the car, getting in the passenger side while he locked the house up.

"You ever gonna speak to me?" he asked, parking the car in town. I looked at him. He had an amused look on his face. "I'm capable of buying my own stuff Jon" I said. "I've got my own money you know." He nodded. "I know" he said leaning across and kissing me. "But my money is your money too." "Jon, I am not spending your money!" I yelled and got out of the car. I stood on the path as he got out and locked it. Then prepared myself for the backlash as he walked over to me. He smiled and kissed me. "I love your temper" he growled. "I just plain fucking love you doll, and if I want to buy you things, I will." I nodded and held his hand. "Let's go do this then" I moaned leading him to the shop I'd got his ring from.

"Hi" the girl who'd served me the last time said as we walked in. "Oh wow! Hey Torrie! And Dean! Wow!" I smiled. "Hey" I said hugging her. "How can I help?" she asked looking at Dean. "Well" he said. "That ring Torrie bought me. We need another one. For her. We're gonna use them as our wedding rings." She nodded. "Another rush job?" she asked looking at me. I shook my head smiling. "We're getting married in two and a half weeks" I said. She nodded. "Plenty of time" she said leading us over to the rings. Dean stood looking through them all while the girl and I watched him. "He knows what he wants huh?" she said smiling. I nodded. "And don't I know it" I laughed. "Tor" he called. I smiled and walked over to him. "This one?" he asked pointing at one. I nodded. He kissed me and called the girl over. "Go wait in the car" he said handing me the keys. I frowned. "Please?" he said kissing me. I shrugged and did as he said.

I'd just got in the car when my phone rang. I smiled and swiped it to answer Tracey's FaceTime request. "Hey lover" I said settling in my seat. "Why are you in a car?" she asked grinning. "My delightful husband has banished me to the car" I moaned. "It's not even our car, it Ro's. Jon is buying my wedding ring." "Ah right" she said. "So anyway, I'm home. And I want to be back there! How did the dress fitting go?" "Really good" I said. "Found the materials straight away, having a proper fitting next week." "Can she do everything you asked for?" she asked. I nodded. "She's really nice" I said. Tracey nodded. "Guess who I'm with" she grinned turning her phone round. "Casper!" I squealed. "Oh my fucking god I miss you so much!" "Miss you too lil sis" he grinned. "Thank you so much for the picture" I said smiling. "Jon hung it over the fireplace, it looks great." He smiled. "I so need to get used to you calling him Jon" he laughed. I nodded. "Sure do" I said. "So what's brought you two together?" "Booking our flights back to you" Casper said. "And choosing wedding presents. Do you realise how fucking hard it is when your sister has the world at her fingertips?" I smiled. "I just want you both back here" I said. "I don't need presents. That will be enough for me." "What will?" Dean asked getting back in the car. "Oh hey bro! Hows tricks?" Casper grinned. "Fucking Dean Ambrose calling me bro" he squealed. "Quit being such a mark Cas" I groaned. He laughed. "Ooops" he shrugged. "All sorted?" I asked Dean. He nodded. "Right guys" I said. "Gotta go, going home to finish packing, fly out to Texas in the morning." Tracey swung the phone back round to her. "Enjoy" she grinned. "Tell Phil I'll speak to him soon." I nodded, said bye and ended the call. Dean kissed me then started the car. "Home?" he asked. I shook my head. "I wanna drive with my husband" I said. "Take me somewhere we can walk." He nodded and drove off.

"How's this?" he asked parking the car. I looked up from my phone and grinned. "Perfect" I said kissing him and jumping out of the car. He got out and locked the car before walking to me. I got the camera out on my phone and took a picture of us hugging. "Alone time with the husband" I typed before posting it to twitter. I put it away and put my arm around him. "Beach?" he asked. I nodded and we took our shoes off before stepping down onto the sand. We put our arms around each other and walked to the edge of the water. "This is perfect" he moaned as we walked. "Just being with you is perfect" I said kissing him. He stopped walking and pulled me towards him, kissing me as the waves broke around our feet. He smiled at me. "Wanna go sit?" he asked. I nodded and we started walking back up the beach. "Excuse me" a voice said. We stopped walking and turned around. "You're Torrie aren't you?" a small boy asked. I pulled away from Dean and knelt next to him on the sand. "I am" I said smiling at him. "What's your name?" "Riley" he said smiling at me. "Well Riley" I said holding my hand out. "I'm very pleased to meet you." He smiled and shook my hand. Dean stood back, watching us. "So" I said smiling. "What can I do for you?" "Can my daddy take a picture of us?" he asked shyly. I grinned. "Sure he can" I said standing up and holding out my hand. "You wanna take me to him?" He nodded and held my hand. Dean smiled and followed us.

"Daddy I got Torrie" Riley said excitedly. I smiled. "Hi" I said holding my hand out. "Thank you so much for this" he said shaking it. "Not a problem" I said watching as he got his camera out. "Um" Riley's dad said. "Do you think Dean would mind if he got in it too?" I looked at Dean and he grinned. "Sure" he said walking over. He put his arm around me and smiled at Riley. "Hey there little guy" he said. Riley grinned and stood between us. His dad took the picture and shook Dean's hand. "Thank you both so much" he said. "Not a problem" I said smiling. "You're welcome" Dean said waving as we walked off. We walked a bit further along the beach and sat on the sand. "You were amazing with that kid" he said kissing me. "He was at ease with you straight away." "I can't be that intimidating without my swat vest" I laughed. "Oh I dunno babe" he grinned. "You sure made me run this morning!" I laughed and cuddled into him as we watched people surfing and swimming. A ball stopped just short of hitting Dean and he looked around. "Sorry!" a tall tanned guy said as he came over to pick it up. "Girls and volleyball don't mix! Can't control it!" I smirked. "Kinda sexist isn't it?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head. "No way" he said. I stood up. "Sounds like a challenge" I said looking at Dean. He grinned. The guy looked at me and smiled. "You're on" he said leading me up to the court. Everyone who was playing cleared out of the way. Dean walked up slowly behind us, keeping his shades on. The guy gave me the ball. "You first" he said. I nodded and got ready. Dean sat on the side watching from behind his shades. Every now and again he'd yell encouragement but he was mostly quiet. After a close game I won 5 3. "Nice one" the guy said shaking my hand. "I'm Brett." "Torrie" I said smiling. "No freaking way!" one of his friends called over. "Torrie as in wrestler Torrie?" "I'm not the wrestler" I laughed. "That title goes to my husband." Dean stood up and walked over. "Ambrose" he said shaking Brett's hand. "Dude!" his friend yelled again. "You just got schooled by Dean Ambrose's wife! And yeah Tor, you are a wrestler, we've seen you!" I smiled. "Only a little bit" I said. Dean grinned. "Come on lil miss popular" he said putting his arm around me. "We need to go finish packing." I nodded. "Bye guys" I said waving as we walked off.

"Check you out" Dean said kissing me. "Getting down and personal with the fans." "Won't happen after tomorrow" I moaned. "When I sign that contract I've got to be as bad ass as you guys. Can't have a nice shield member!" He laughed and unlocked the car. "Come on Ambrose" he said opening my door. "Let's get you home."


	58. Chapter 58

Dean dropped me in our driveway before taking the car back to Roman. I opened the door and went straight through the kitchen and out onto the deck to check my boots. "You ok?" Dean asked creeping up behind me. "Yeah" I smiled. "Just checking my boots after my darling husband decided I needed to wear them in the pool this morning." He grinned. "They dry?" he asked. I nodded and carried them inside, putting them in the bag we were using as carry on. "Ro has sorted the rental car" he said sitting down. I nodded and went to the refrigerator. "Hungry?" I asked looking at him. He nodded. "Stir fry?" I asked. "Sounds good" he said. I nodded and grabbed the stuff. My phone started ringing just as I put the food onto the plates. Dean looked at me. "I'll call them back" I shrugged. "I'm eating with my husband." He smiled and sat down. "So" he said spearing some chicken. "Tomorrow we start fighting the Wyatt's properly." I looked at him. "What?" I asked. He nodded. "Hunter phoned earlier" he shrugged. "Said it's gonna start now and we're gonna fight them at elimination chamber." I nodded. "No disrespect to them" I said putting my fork down. "But it's gotta be better than the stale matches between you guys and 3MB or Cody and Goldust." He nodded and I stood up. "Finished already?" he asked. I nodded. "Not really hungry babe to be honest" I said grabbing a glass of juice. "Nerves?" he asked. I nodded. Technically he was right. But it was nerves for my match with Summer, and what he was going to react like that was bugging me. "I'm gonna go have a soak in the bath" I said kissing his head as I walked past him. He nodded. "Relax babe" he said. "I'll still be here when you get out." I nodded and walked upstairs.

He came upstairs after about an hour. I looked at him as he leaned on the doorframe. "Just came to check my wife hadn't drowned" he smirked. I smiled and he walked over. "What's up?" he asked crouching next to the bath and kissing me. I shook my head. "Nothing babe" I said looking at him. "Don't lie to me Tor" he groaned. "Please?" "Just aching a bit" I sighed. He nodded. "I figured as much" he said standing up. "Come on, get out." He passed me a towel and I stood up as he let the water out. I wrapped the towel around myself and he held out his hand to help me out of the bath. I took it, glad of the support. "Go lie on the bed" he said kissing my head. I nodded and went into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed. He smiled, walking in with another towel. He sat down and started drying my legs. "Arms" he demanded, waiting with the towel. I held them out and he dried them softly. "Undo the towel and lie on your stomach" he said. I looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Now" he said simply, watching as I did as he said. "Arms above your head" he whispered in my ear. I moaned and moved my arms. I felt him straddle my legs, and start drying my back. Then he threw the towel to the floor and started massaging my lower back. "Oh fuck!" I moaned. He chuckled and worked his way up my back, massaging up to my shoulders. "You like, Mrs Good?" he whispered in my ear. "Uh huh" I moaned. "I'm sure you've missed a bit though." He laughed and worked his way back down. "Damn my husband has magic hands" I moaned. He laughed. "And a magic tongue" he whispered, licking my earlobe. I rolled onto my side to look at him. "And" he said looking me up and down. "A magic wife." He grabbed my hand and put it on the front of his shorts. I moaned and pulled him to me, kissing him hard. He growled and pulled his shirt off, moaning when I raked my nails down his back. I moved my hands round to the front of his shorts and quickly unbuttoned them. He pulled them off without breaking the kiss and rolled onto me. He slapped at my legs until I opened them and he lay between them. "Fuck yes" he hissed as he slid into me. He lay still and smirked at me. "Fucking move Jon!" I moaned, clutching at him. He stayed perfectly still, still smirking. I ran my fingers up his back and only then did he move. "Fuck!" he moaned moving slowly. I nipped at his neck and he moved faster. "You're getting the hang of this" he grinned as I dug my nails into the top of his back. "Fuck baby girl, harder!" I moaned and wrapped my legs around him, digging my nails into the bottom of his back and raking them up to his neck. I bit his shoulder, careful to only do it where his vest would cover it when he had to wrestle. "Fuck yes!" he yelled grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me gently. "I. Love. You" he said as he moved. "I love you too" I whispered kissing him. "So fucking much Jon." "That's all I need baby" he moaned. "As long as you love me I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks. Ah fuck doll, gonna come!" He moaned as he came, then kissed me softly. "I love you so much" he whispered. I smiled. "Ditto" I said kissing him gently. He smiled. "Drink?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm gonna come downstairs" I said as he got off me. "Need to find my phone." He nodded and passed me my dressing gown, waiting for me to put it on before holding my hand and leading me downstairs.

"Here" he said passing my phone from the breakfast bar. I smiled and checked the missed call from earlier. Hunter. "Um, I should call him back" I said showing him the phone. He nodded and went to grab a beer while I walked onto the decking. "Hey Torrie" Hunter said answering the phone. "Sorry for missing the call" I said sitting down. "I was cooking, not a good idea to stop and interrupt Jon's meal times." He laughed. "I'm with him on that one" he said. "So, anyway, the reason I called. The match is set for tomorrow. How do you wanna play it? Do you want her to know who the match is against?" "No" I said looking around for Dean. I could hear the tv so I knew he was in the living room. "Just get her to the ring, let her say something about not knowing and not caring who her match is against, then let my music hit and I'll do the rest." "Ok" he said. "It's obvious you've put some thought into it. It's a shame you can't wait until the Raw taping on Monday. I think that would make more sense. But if you can't wait..." "I can wait" I said quickly. He laughed. "TV hungry already Tor?" he said. "No" I said laughing. "But then Casper can watch too." "So it's settled?" he asked. "Monday night on Raw you make your singles debut. We need entrance music for you. And are you just gonna be introduced as Torrie?" "My Chemical Romance" I said quickly. "Bulletproof Heart. I mean, I wear a swat vest!" He laughed. "And the name?" he asked. I smiled. "I've thought about that too" I said.

After the call, I walked back into the kitchen. I put my phone on the cupboard and grabbed two beers from the fridge, guessing Dean would be ready for another by now. I smiled as I walked into the living room. He was lying on the sofa, hands behind his head, wearing just his shorts. He was watching a wrestling match, and it was only when I looked closely that I realised it was him. "What the fuck?" I asked sitting next to him and handing him a beer. He laughed as I winced as a plate got smashed over his head. "This, dear wife" he said looking at me. "Kinda helped me get branded a psycho. Come watch with me, let me know what you think." He sat up and held his arms out. I sat back and cuddled into him. "Fuck Jon!" I yelled. "No fucking way! Is that...?" "A skill saw" he shrugged. "What the actual fuck?" I said looking at him. He laughed. "Babe" he said kissing me. "It's totally fucking fake!" I shook my head and looked at the tv then back at him. "Fucking psycho" I grumbled, cuddling into him again. He laughed and kissed my head as Roman and Seth walked in. "Dude!" Dean yelled. "I coulda been doing my wife on the sofa!" Roman shook his head. "Already heard you upstairs dude" he said sitting on the other sofa. Seth grinned. "Figured we were safe for now." he said sitting next to Roman. I laughed and stood up. "Beers?" I asked. They nodded and I walked to get them.

"Gonna put some clothes on babe" I said kissing Dean when I took the beers into the living room. "Aww man!" Seth groaned. "Tor, don't get dressed on our account, we've seen you in less!" I laughed and flipped him off as I walked upstairs. I grabbed some pyjama shorts and one of Dean's shirts and pulled them on quickly before walking back downstairs. "My wife the CZW wrestler" he grinned as I sat next to him. I grabbed a beer off the table and downed half. "She sure drinks like a wrestler" Roman grinned. Seth smiled. "She's too nice to be a wrestler" he said showing Roman his phone. I frowned. Seth passed it over to me and I grinned. "He was a cute kid" I said showing Dean the picture we'd had taken at the beach. His dad had put it on twitter. "No mention from that guy you beat though babe" he said giving the phone back to Seth. I laughed. "Shouldn't shoot his mouth off" I shrugged. Roman looked at us, confused. "Some guy at the beach" Dean explained. "Starting shooting his mouth off about girl volleyball players not being able to control where they hit the ball. He then got schooled at volleyball by my darling wife, who was then finally recognised by his friends." They laughed. "So" Seth said. "Car is taking us to the airport at 8 in the morning." Dean nodded. "Cool" he said swigging his beer. My phone rang in the kitchen. I groaned. "Little miss popular" Dean said kissing my head. I smiled and stood up, walking to get it.

"Hey girl" I said answering it. Layla laughed. "So?" she asked. "Have you spoken to Hunter?" "Yeah" I said sitting down at the table. "Not happening tomorrow, Monday at the taping." "Holy shit!" she screamed. "TV time?" "Yeah" I shrugged. She laughed. "So you're just gonna be your usual placid self at the house shows this weekend?" she said. "Not sure" I said laughing. "The guys are set to start the feud with the Wyatt's properly, and I sure owe Bray a dropkick or three!" She laughed. "Good luck with that" she said. "So, we're going out after the show tomorrow. You coming?" "Who's we?" I asked. "Brie, Nikki, Nattie, Aksana, AJ, me, you..." she replied. "I dunno" I groaned. "Seth worked me pretty hard in the ring today. After the travelling tomorrow I think I may just hit the hay." "Go out" Dean said coming up behind me and kissing my head before going to get more beers. I smiled. "I heard that" Layla giggled. "Tell Ambrose thanks." "Hey Ambrose" I said. He spun around. "Miss El says thanks." I laughed as he bowed. "Anytime" he said going back to the guys. "How you enjoying living with him?" Layla asked. "Honestly?" I asked. "I love it. I love being able to wake up with him, fall asleep with him, do stupid stuff with him. Today we went ring shopping and walked on the beach." "Ambrose has a romantic side?" she laughed. "Who knew?" I laughed. "He sure does" I said. "He's not all psycho." She chuckled. "I'm glad you're happy" she said. "I mean, we wouldn't have met if it wasn't for you being with him. And god knows he could do with smiling once in a while!" I laughed. "He's not all mean and moody" I said picking at a bunch of grapes in the fruit bowl. "Glad to hear it" she said. "Now remind me of that Monday after you kick Summer Rae into the next millennium and Dean finally finds out." I groaned. "Always a down side with you" I moaned. "Do you think he'll react badly?" she asked. "I honestly don't know" I admitted, biting into another grape. "But I'll be surprised if he doesn't." "Don't panic over it" she said. "It's only me, you and Hunter who know you have a match Monday. I know Hunter won't say anything, he knows how much it means to you, and I'm not gonna say a word. Look, I better go, let you get back to Ambrose." "And Seth and Ro" I laughed. "Guy party in the living room, watching Jon's old matches." "Oh wow!" she said. "Have you seem that one with Brain Damage yet? With the saw?" "Yeah" I laughed. "Fucking psycho I'm marrying!" She laughed. "I'll leave you to it" she said. "See you at the arena tomorrow." "Bye hun" I said. "And thanks." "Not a problem" she said and ended the call.

The guys were laughing when I walked back into the room. "I'm gonna head to bed" I said kissing Dean on the head. He nodded. "Warm it up for me babe" he said winking. I grinned, blew a kiss to Seth and Roman and went upstairs. "She ok?" Roman asked when I'd gone. Dean nodded. "Bit worried about this stuff with the Wyatt's I think" he said swigging from his bottle. "And she spoke to Cas today, so I think she's missing him too." Seth nodded. "They're really close dude" he said. "We saw that when he was over. It's only natural that she's gonna miss him." "I just feel really guilty" Dean moaned. "It's not as if she can just pop next door to see him. It's a whole fucking different country." "Jon man" Ro moaned. "If she didn't want to be with you, she wouldn't be. She's marrying you, you lucky fucker, just be grateful." Dean looked at him. "Woah Ro" he said. "I get the message ok?" Roman nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna head home" he said. Seth stood too. "See you in the morning" he said hugging Dean. They walked out. Dean locked the door, checked the kitchen door was locked, and came up to bed.


	59. Chapter 59

Dean's alarm woke me up the next morning. I hadn't even heard him come to bed. "Hey sleepy" he said. I rolled over to look at him and smiled. He was propped up on one arm looking at me. "I love watching you sleep" he whispered kissing me. I grinned and pulled him closer to me. I looked at him in mock shock as he brushed against my leg. "In my defence" he said, holding up a finger. "It's morning, and you're fucking naked babe!" I laughed. "I'm sure we have time to do something about it" I moaned as I kissed him. "Fuck babe" he growled. "I'll make time for that!" "Shower" I said. "Kill two birds with one stone." He moaned and got out of bed, pulling me with him. He started the shower and kissed me until it was warm enough, then picked me up and carried me in. "I love you Torrie" he moaned pushing me up against the wall and pushing into me. "You do know that, right?" I nodded. "I love you too Jon" I said wrapping my legs around him. "Good" he said kissing my neck. "Fuck Torrie, I love you so fucking much." I looked at him, and his eyes said it all. "Baby" I moaned pulling him closer so I could kiss him. He moaned and held on to my ass, pulling me onto him harder. "Fuck!" I hissed. "Let go baby" he begged, moving harder. "Kiss me" I moaned. "Don't need to ask doll" he growled, kissing me hard. I moaned into his mouth as I came, closely followed by him. "Fuck!" he panted, holding me against the wall while we got our breath back. "Wow" I panted. He grinned and let me go. We quickly washed and got out. Dean went into the bedroom while I washed my face and cleaned my teeth. I went into the bedroom and checked the wardrobe for something to wear, finally settling on a pair of skinny jeans and a white top with a deep V neck. "You're determined to keep mini Dean awake all day aren't you?" Dean said coming up behind me. I smiled and started drying myself. "Not my fault if he can't control himself" I said quickly kissing him. He grinned. "Not his fault he loves you" he shrugged and walked out of the bedroom. I laughed and carried on getting ready.

He had the bags by the front door ready when I went downstairs. I put my makeup bag in one and zipped it up, then went to look for him in the kitchen. "Toast?" he asked as I walked in. I shook my head and grabbed some juice instead. "You gotta eat babe" he moaned, kissing me. "Go on then" I said. He smiled. "Thank you" he said putting some on a plate for me. I took it from him and went to sit on the deck. "Ro called" he said walking out and sitting opposite me. "They'll be around in 10." I nodded, eating. "Everything packed?" he asked. "I think so" I said. "Ring gear is in the carry on." He nodded. "Safest place for it" he said. "At least if they lose our bags we can still wrestle." "I'm not wrestling" I laughed. "Tonight, I get to sign my contract, and walk my boys to the ring. That's it." "That's not it at all" he said putting his arms around me. "You get to make your husband happy, by simply being there with him. I wish you knew how lucky I am. When I see the guys who travel without their wives, honestly now I don't know how they can do it." "Because they have to" I said kissing him and standing up. "It's not that easy to give everything up to live life on the road Jon. Especially when there's family involved. This life isn't practical when there's kids involved. There's gotta be give and take, and bucket loads of trust." He nodded. "I know" he said following me into the kitchen. He locked the doors as Seth walked into the kitchen. "Cars here" he said kissing me. "Morning Sethy" I said kissing him back. "You guys load the car, I'll just wash these dishes and I'll be out." Seth nodded and walked out but Dean just looked at me. "Spill it Ambrose" he moaned. "Its nothing Jon" I said washing up. "Honest." He shook his head but walked out to the car anyway. I finished the dishes, dried my hands and walked out to the car, grabbing my bag on my way past. Dean kissed me and locked the front door.

"Morning Ro" I said kissing him as I slid onto the backseat next to him. "Morning baby girl" he smiled, kissing me back. "You ok Tor?" Seth asked quietly from the front of the car. I nodded and smiled. "Peachy, ninja boy" I said rubbing his hair. Dean slid in next to me and closed the door as the driver started the engine. "Texas here we come" Seth laughed. I grinned and settled between Roman and Dean for the drive to the airport. The guys talked around me. "What's up Tor?" Ro asked quietly. I shook my head. "How can you guys be so awake?" I yawned. He laughed. "We're used to it" he said kissing my head. "You better get used to it if you're signing that contract tonight." I groaned. "Time for a career rethink" I laughed. "Not a hope doll" Dean growled. "Whether you sign or not you gotta get used to this, I ain't travelling without my wife!" I laughed and cuddled into him. "I'm going nowhere without you either babe" I said as he put his arm around me. "Good" he said kissing my head. The guys carried on talking as I cuddled into Dean. They were discussing their match with the Wyatt's, and the way it was going to end up at the elimination chamber pay per view. I drifted off to sleep, and woke as Dean moved.

"Hey sleepy" he said kissing my head. "We're at the airport." I moaned. "Jon you really need to let her sleep at night" Seth grinned. Dean laughed. "She was asleep when I got into bed last night" he said opening the door. I looked at Seth and shrugged. "Tired" I said simply. He grinned and got out to help Dean with the bags. I slid out of the car and smiled at them arguing over who was carrying my bag. "She's my wife!" Dean growled. "I should do it!" I shook my head. "Boys, boys, boys" I said walking to them. "If you're gonna argue I'll do it myself, and sit away from you on the plane." Seth quickly dropped the handle of my bag. "All yours Ambrose" he said grinning. I smirked and walked into the airport. We checked our bags in and went to the VIP departure lounge. Roman and Seth went to get drinks while Dean and I sat down. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me gently. "I'm pretty sure that's a private moment" Roman growled. We pulled apart to see Roman glaring at a man with a camera, obviously taking pictures of Dean and I. I got off Dean's lap and he walked over to the man. "You only had to ask" he said bluntly. The guy nodded. "I'm just overly protective when it comes to my wife" Dean carried on. "At this moment in time, you're really lucky she's stood there watching, or your camera would be in bits." "Dean" I said walking over and putting my hand on his arm. "Leave it, ok? No harm done." "Delete the pictures" Roman said. The guy quickly did as he was told. "Now" Dean smirked. "Ask my wife if she'd mind if you took our picture." The guy looked at me. "Would it be ok?" he whispered. I nodded. He smiled and Dean put his arm around me. The guy took a picture, thanked us and walked off.

"Thanks bro" Dean said to Roman. He shook his head. "Not a problem" he said. I sat down and Dean looked at me. He just stood in front of me and stared. I groaned and got up, waiting for him to sit down before I sat on his lap. "Now" he said kissing me. "Where were we?" I grinned and kissed him again. My phone vibrated in my pocket and Dean laughed. "That just made me jump" he said laughed and got it out of my pocket. Twitter. Seth had posted a picture and tagged me and Dean in it. "Someone needs to tell these two they're nearly married" he tweeted, with a picture of us kissing. I laughed as I showed Dean. "Roman!" I yelled. "Where was the security for this one?" He laughed. "Family" he shrugged. I shook my head and cuddled back into Dean. When our flight was called we got up and walked to the gangway. Our tickets were checked and we walked to the plane. Dean put my carry on bag in the overhead locker and slid in next to me. Roman and Seth were sat in front of us. Seth decided to be a clown and lay his seat back so he was nearly in my lap. I pulled his hair and stuck my finger in his ear. "No fair!" he said sitting up laughing. The stewardess told him to keep his chair in the upright position until after takeoff and I laughed. "You wait till we're in the air Torrie" he growled. Dean and Roman laughed. "Now now children" Dean said. "Play nice." "Sorry dad" Seth grinned turning round in his seat.

As soon as the fasten seatbelts lights went off Seth's seat went back. "Uh oh" he said, quickly sitting back up. I laughed and high fived Dean, we'd switched seats before takeoff. "Funniest thing ever!" Roman choked. "What's wrong Sethy?" Dean mocked. "Don't you want your head in my lap?" That did it. I couldn't breathe for laughing. Roman was laughing at me. People were staring at us and we couldn't do anything about it. "Oh wow!" I said wiping tears from my eyes. "Aren't we supposed to be the professionals? And role models?" They looked at me and nodded. We laughed. A few people approached the guys for pictures and they happily posed for them. Dean put his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap. I grabbed my iPod and gave him an earbud before putting the other one in my ear and starting the music. I got comfy on his lap and closed my eyes. I heard Seth take a picture. "You've got a death wish two tone" I growled. He laughed. "You've got purple and blonde hair" he pointed out. "You're two tone too!" I shrugged and cuddled into Dean some more.

I sat back in my own seat when it was announced we were starting to descend. Dean pulled me towards him and kissed my head. I smiled and started putting my things away. After we landed the stewardess let us off first, smiling at Dean. He frowned at her and kissed me, holding my hand. She went bright red and walked off. I smirked. "Who does she think she is, flirting with my husband?" I huffed. He smiled. "I'm only yours babe" he said kissing my head. We walked off the plane and went to get our bags. Thanks to Seth tweeting constantly the airport was full of fans. "Torrie!" a group of girls screamed. I smiled and waved at them and they screamed louder. Dean took my bag and nudged me over towards them. "Hi girls" I said signing a few of their signs. "You guys coming to the show tonight?" "Hell yeah" they said giggling. "You're so lucky travelling with the Shield" one girl swooned. I grinned. "I guess I am" I shrugged, still signing. "They're not bad to look at are they?" They giggled. "Are you really marrying Dean?" one asked. "Or is it all just to tie you in with them?" I shook my head, smirking. "That bit is true" I said smiling. "I really am marrying him." "You must be crazy!" they said laughing. I laughed. "I wonder that myself sometimes" I confessed looking over at him. "But that guy has my heart, and I love him completely." "That is so sweet!" one said taking her sign from me. Dean walked over and hugged me, kissing my head. "Hey girls" he said grinning. "You guys want pictures?" They screamed and got their cameras out. "And you say I'm a fan favourite" I whispered kissing him. Seth and Roman walked over and joined us. We posed for one picture then left to go pick up our rental car.

Roman was driving and Dean called shotgun, leaving me and ninja in the back of the car unsupervised. Not Roman and Dean's best idea. Soon we were tweeting pictures of each other pulling faces, or beating each other up. One of my best tweets was me on Seth's lap with him in a headlock. "You are gonna regret this Shield girl!" he growled as he tidied his hair. Dean was giving us amused looks in the rear view mirror. "I love it when the kids play nice" he said to Roman in a proud father kind of way. Seth and I looked at each other and laughed. My phone buzzed in my hand. "Hey Randal" I said sitting back in my seat. "Oh you saw that did you? Where are you? Yeah we just hit the traffic jam now. Haha! I see you! Genius, let's do it!" I hung up and stood up, sticking my head through the sunroof as Randy did the same 3 cars ahead of us. "I've missed you princess!" he yelled. "I missed you too Orton you great ass hat!" I yelled back. He laughed. "I'll find you at the arena!" he yelled waving and ducking back into his car. "Your wife is fucking crazy dude" Seth grumbled as I stood on him. "Of course I am!" I said sitting down. "I'm marrying into the Shield! What sane person would take all 3 of you on?" "She has a point" Roman said. Traffic was at a complete standstill. Seth and I started playing Rock Paper Scissors in between being annoying and asking "are we there yet?" constantly. Dean growled and opened his door. "Seth. Trade places. Now." he said getting out. I opened my door and beat Seth to the front first. "I don't like a pissed papi" I said fastening my belt and pretending to stare straight ahead. Dean was throwing me an amused look while Roman was trying his hardest not to laugh. I smiled innocently and turned the stereo up. "My Chemical Romance?" Roman groaned. "Seriously Tor?" He went to turn it down and I glared at him. "Touch that volume control" I growled. "And I bust your fingers." Dean chuckled in the back. "Ok" Roman said. "Ambrose, your wife has turned feisty. Where's the Mariah and Shakira loving Torrie gone?" "I sing Mariah and Shakira Ro" I groaned. "I listen to this. And Green Day. And, well, anything really!" Dean nodded. "You should see her iTunes account" he groaned. "It's a hell of a mix." I smiled smugly. "MCR stays, you big Samoan bully." I pouted. "Me the bully?" he laughed. "Who threatened whose fingers?" "Don't know what you're talking about" I said smiling sweetly. My phone buzzed again. Twitter. Seth. "Driving with The Shield" I read. "Torrie has Roman Reigns wrapped around her little FINGER #believe" I laughed and looked at Roman who was reading it on his phone. He grinned, shaking his head. "Shes lucky she's cute" he said putting his phone down.


	60. Chapter 60

When we finally got to the arena it was 2 hours until the show. The guys headed straight for catering while I went to find Hunter. "Torrie!" Layla called, running over and hugging me. "You an official diva yet?" I shook my head. "Just going to find Hunter" I said smiling. "He's in his office waiting for you" she grinned. I thanked her and walked along the corridor until I found the right door. I knocked and heard Hunter tell me to come in. He was sat behind his desk talking on the phone. He held his finger up to me indicating he'd be a minute and I gestured to the door. "Want me to go?" I mouthed. He shook his head. "You wouldn't come back" he said, covering the mouthpiece. "You know me so well" I groaned sitting in the chair opposite him. He grinned and slid the contract across to me, indicating that I should read it. I nodded and picked it up. It was basically the same as the one I'd already read, but with the changes I'd asked for. When I got to the money part I looked at him in shock. "How much?" I squealed, forgetting he was on the phone. "I'll call you back" he said grinning. "What's the problem Torrie?" he sighed. "How much?" I repeated. He frowned. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked, grabbing a duplicate copy. He read through it and looked at me. "That seems right Tor, what's wrong?" he asked. "How am I worth that much?" I asked, frowning at him. "Torrie" he groaned. "You're part of the Shield. Since you first started appearing with them their popularity has soared. Now guys are taking an interest in them too. To us, as a business, that makes you an asset. And we look after our assets." I nodded. "Wow" I finally managed to say. He smiled. "So, we good?" he asked. "Where do I sign?" I asked smiling.

I walked back along the corridor to catering, but the guys had already left. I grabbed a bottle of water and a chicken salad and made my way to our locker room. As I rounded the corner I heard voices, and not happy voices. "You've done enough damage" I heard. "You really need to leave." "Seth" she whined. "I just want to apologise to Dean. Please?" "It's way too late for apologies Summer" Seth growled. "Now leave, before Torrie gets back." "She's here?" Summer asked. "Why wouldn't she be here?" Roman asked. "She's part of the Shield. Where we go, Torrie goes. She had a meeting with Hunter. I'm assuming it's about you and your sick little plan to ruin Dean's life. She taped your little phone conversation. Hunter has a copy. Oh, and so does Fandango. I'm predicting a very public split in your future." "What?" she shrieked. "Oh my god, I need to find Curtis!" "Yeah" I said walking around the corner smirking. "Run along now. Shoo!" She looked at me and ran. Seth grinned. Roman looked at me, face full of concern. "Easy big guy" I said kissing him. "I heard everything. I'm good, ok?" He nodded, smiling. "Besides" I said smiling. "I've got some news I need to share with my guys." He stood back and opened the door wider, letting me in.

"Baby I went nowhere near her" Dean said walking straight over to me. "Woah there Ambrose!" I said kissing him. "I know! I heard the bouncers doing their jobs. I think they deserve a pay rise!" He smiled and looked at my hands. "Holy shit" he said grinning. "My wife is actually gonna eat!" I laughed. "Well" I said sitting down. "I was gonna eat in catering but you gannets had already left. And I needed to see you." "Please tell me you signed" he groaned sitting next to me. "Oh I signed alright" I said smiling. "Baby...hang on, my bloody phone is ringing." I grabbed it out of my pocket and quickly swiped to answer Casper's FaceTime request. "Hey baby sis" he said grinning. "You signed yet? Can I make it official on twitter?" "I think that's Hunter's job" I laughed. "But yeah, I signed." "Holy fucking shit baby sis, I'm so fucking proud of you!" he said instantly bursting into tears. "Cas!" I yelled. "You don't have to go all fangirl on me mind, I'm still your sister!" He laughed. "I know" he said wiping his eyes. "My sister who hates wrestling who's marrying a wrestler and has just signed to be a wrestler. Go figure!" I laughed. "Always the unconventional one" I shrugged. He nodded. "Too true" he said. Dean laughed. "Cas" he said. "Can we call you later? Tor was just about to actually eat something, and she has to get ready, our match is near the start of the show." "Sure" Casper said smiling. "Talk to you later superstar!" I smiled and he ended the call.

"So what were you gonna tell us?" Dean asked as I opened my food. "Oh yeah" I said putting it down and grinning. "I want a pre-nup!" "You what?" he asked picking my food back up and giving it to me. "I want a pre-nup" I shrugged. "What's the big deal?" "We don't need a pre-nup" he growled. "Because we are never, and I mean never fucking ever, splitting up!" Seth grinned. "I think she's trying to tell you something bro" he said. "You know me too well ninja boy" I groaned. "I can't even wind my husband up when you're around. Jon, I just signed a contract. A six figure contract." "A what?" he spluttered. "Exactly" I said smiling. "I don't understand how it's that much either." "Holy shit" Seth said. "We knew you had earning potential Tor, but six fucking figures?" I nodded. "Apparently" I said spearing a piece of chicken. "I'm an asset. Not just an ass!" Dean laughed. "That ass is an asset babe" he said kissing me. I smiled and ate some of my food. "Check out the earning potential of my wife" Dean grinned, sitting back and putting his hands behind his head. "I could be a kept man!" "You could also be single" I growled. "We're not married yet you know!" Roman laughed. "She's got you there Ambrose" he said. Dean kissed me. "Not long baby girl" he said. I smiled and finished my food. There was a knock on the door. "Half an hour guys" a voice said. Roman yelled thanks and they all started to move. They grabbed their clothes from the rail and Dean threw mine at me. Once again they all dropped their trousers. I shrugged and dropped mine too. Seth high fived me. "One of us babycakes" he grinned. Dean smirked and shook his head. I kissed him and pulled my ring shorts on. "Shorts?" he asked, confused. "You're not fighting are you?" I shook my head. "Nope" I said pulling my top off. "But, like you said, the ass is an asset. I'm actually used to the shorts now." He grinned. "Mini Dean isn't" he growled. I laughed and kissed him. "So big Dean is?" I whispered in his ear. "No fucking way" he growled. "And I hope I never am." I smiled and hugged him. "I love you" I whispered in his ear. "I love you too" he moaned. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to put your vest on doll." I grinned and grabbed it off the sofa. Roman and Seth went into the bathroom to wet their hair and I groaned. Dean laughed. "Think this is payback for you being half naked" he said grinning. "They win" I moaned, sitting on the sofa to put my boots on. When I stood up Dean grinned. "Come here" he said calling me over to his locker. I frowned and went over to him.

"I'm so fucking proud of you" he said pushing me up against the lockers and kissing me. I moaned and pulled him closer to me, grabbing his ass. He kissed me gently. "I fucking love you Jon" I whispered. He moaned. "I swear on my life" he whispered. "I will never get tired of hearing you say those words." "I'm never gonna get tired of saying them" I said smiling. He grinned and reached into the locker. "So tonight" he said. "I have once again got permission for you to wear this." He reached around me and fastened his United States championship belt around my waist, turning it around so it faced backwards like he wore it. I smiled. "Plus" he added. "Tonight, as it's a house show, you're not coming down with us. You get the entrance ramp. And I get to introduce the newest diva." "Serious?" I asked. He nodded. "Hunter said you've already discussed music?" he said. I nodded. "Bulletproof heart" I said. He smiled. "Perfect" he said kissing me. "But you're still gonna walk to our entrance with us right? You've got time to get to the ramp after that." I nodded and looked over at Seth and Roman. They walked over and hugged me. "One day" Roman said looking at me. "That's gonna be the divas championship hanging around that waist." I shook my head. "Don't argue with me baby girl" he warned. "We are gonna train you so well it's not even gonna be in doubt." I smiled. "I love you guys" I said pulling them all in for a hug. "And as much as I love our group hugs, I've gotta go make myself beautiful." "That was quick" Dean said kissing me before I even moved. Seth grinned. "You're already beautiful Tor" he whispered. I kissed him and grabbed my makeup bag before walking into the bathroom. I touched up my eyeliner and mascara before tying my hair back like Seth's. I walked out of the bathroom just as the knock for the five minute warning came. "Ready?" Dean asked. I nodded and put my arm around him as we walked out the door.

"Torrie!" Randy yelled. I looked at him and grinned. "Randal" I said running to him. He picked me up and swung me around. "Congratulations princess" he said kissing me. I grinned as he put me down. "Gotta go dude" I moaned. "Catch you later?" He nodded and I went back to the guys. Dean waved at Randy and we carried on walking. "You two are close aren't you?" he asked as we walked. I nodded. "Him and Phil were the first wrestlers I spoke to" I said. "Well, apart from you guys. But I didn't know you were wrestlers then." He laughed, remembering how we met. We arrived at the door where the guys were entering from. "Love you guys" I said kissing them as their music hit. "Love you too baby girl" Roman said kissing me before he walked out. Seth kissed me and followed him. "Needless to say I fucking love you doll" Dean said. "And I'm so fucking proud of you." I smiled and kissed him. "See you soon" I whispered as he walked out. I quickly made my way to the entrance ramp and stood listening to what he had to say. I watched him grab a microphone from Justin before he got in the ring with Roman and Seth.

"We want Torrie!" the crowd yelled. He grinned. "Don't we all?" he said, smiling. "Well, you're in luck. See, the beautiful, and very much mine, Torrie, is backstage. She's probably listening to this right now. So, I just wanna tell her how much I love her, and how proud I am of her. I know you guys have this opinion of me that I'm incapable of feelings and stuff like that, but I can assure you, I love this woman with everything I am. She is my reason for breathing, she keeps me sane, she completes me, she is my life. And now, she is the newest diva on the wwe roster, having just signed a contract. So, I give to you, my beautiful fiancée, Torrie!" My music hit and I took a deep breath before stepping out onto the ramp. The crowd went wild. I stood with my hands on my hips and smiled at Dean. I walked down to the ring and smiled as Roman and Seth sat on the middle rope to help me in. Dean was at my side straight away, hugging me. "I love you" he whispered. "You are so over with these guys already!" I grinned and kissed him before going to all four corners of the ring and standing on the ropes, waving at everyone. I smiled when I saw the guys from the airport from when Casper was going home. I swear they cheered the loudest. I waved at them and went back to Dean. The lights went out and Bray appeared on the screen.

"Oh Torrie" he said smiling. "I hear congratulations are in order. Don't think for one second this means you're safe from us. Oh no, it just means that now you have a licence to fight back. But I like it when you fight. It's more fun when you fight. I'll see you soon." The screen went dark and the lights came back on. "You ok?" Roman asked. I nodded as Cody's music hit. Justin announced him, and then Dean. I frowned. "Singles?" I asked Roman. He nodded. I shrugged and got out of the ring as Cody got in. "Congrats Tor" he said as we passed each other. I smiled and jumped off the apron, followed by Roman and Seth. The guys from the airport were behind us, yelling for Dean. I grinned, realising Hunter had been right. The ref called for the bell and Dean and Cody locked up. After a evenly fought match, Dean eventually hit Cody with the "Dirty Deeds" and pinned him for the win. Roman, Seth and I got back in the ring and Dean hugged me straight away. The Shields music hit and we got out of the ring.

"Hey guys!" I said waving at the guys from the airport. "Hi Torrie!" they said. "How are you enjoying the show so far?" I asked smiling. "It's awesome!" one said. "All the better now we know you're gonna be wrestling soon!" I smiled. "Enjoy guys" I said as Dean pulled me away. He helped me over the barrier and moaned as I walked up the steps in front of him. "That belt is covering your ass" he complained. I laughed. "You put it there babe" I said walking backstage. "Biggest mistake ever" he said grabbing me and pinning me against the wall. He dipped his head and kissed me gently, moaning as I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. "Oh my god!" someone said. "It's Dean and Torrie!" I moaned and let him go. He turned around and smiled. "Sure is" he said. "We thought the marriage was part of a storyline" a girl said eyeing Dean up and down. He shook his head. "We really are together" he said holding my hand. "Sorry guys, we've gotta get back to Roman and Seth." They nodded and let us go while they went back to their seats. Dean moaned and pulled me along to the locker room.

Roman and Seth were sat on the sofa watching the match that was on next. "Phil and Randy?" I said sitting down. "Still?" Seth nodded. "Crowd pleaser" he shrugged. Phil pinned Randy for the win and Dean kissed me. "Just gonna have a shower babe" he said. I nodded, still watching the screen. Fandango's music hit and Summer Rae danced out onto the entrance ramp. I growled and the guys laughed. "Have you heard anything from Hunter about what they're going to do?" Roman asked looking at me. I shook my head. "Had more important things on my mind" I said grinning. He smiled as watched as Santino and Emma walked out. "I don't know what to make of her" Seth said, frowning as Emma walked down to the ring. I shook my head. "I've never seen her" I said. "Why am I not surprised?" he said laughing. I poked my tongue out at him and went back to watching the screen. About halfway through the match Summer and Emma had a row outside the ring. Fandango leaned over the ropes to yell at Emma and Santino rolled him up for the pin. Fandango went nuts. Summer got in the ring and he pushed her away from him, calling for a microphone. "That's it!" he growled. "You've cost me enough. We're through!" He dropped the microphone and got out of the ring, leaving Summer stood watching him go. I opened the locker room door and walked up to the gorilla position. Curtis walked through the curtain and saw me straight away. He came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Better?" he asked. I nodded. "Don't let her drag your career down with hers" I said linking my arm through his and walking with him. "Oh she won't" he said. "She's been texting me all evening. Now this is going to twitter. I'm done with her." I nodded. "Come to the bar with us later" I said as we got to the Shields locker room. He nodded and walked off to get changed.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked as I walked into the room. "Curtis" I said sitting on the sofa. He nodded. "He ok?" he asked sitting next to me. "Yeah" I said. "He's coming to the bar with us later." Seth smiled. "Good" he said grabbing his shower stuff. "I like him. I just don't like her." "I don't think anyone does" Roman said. I frowned. "Really?" I asked. "I thought she'd be a hit with the guys." "So did she!" Roman laughed. "That whiny voice of hers just goes through me." I smiled. "Hurry up Sethy" I said grabbing my clothes and taking my vest off. "There are about a dozen Jacks in that bar with my name on them!" He laughed and went into the shower.


	61. Chapter 61

"No way!" I squealed running up the corridor. Dean laughed and ran after me. "Oh doll" he growled, catching me easily and pinning me against the wall. I silently cursed my decision to wear a short denim skirt and flip flops. He smirked at me as I frowned up at him. "Ok" he whispered. "I promise I won't tell Show you've got a crush on him!" I slapped him and laughed as I pushed him away. "You're terrible Ambrose" I said pulling him back to me and kissing him gently. "That's why you love me Ambrose" he whispered back, winking at me. "Put her down Dean" Randy laughed, walking up to us. I laughed and ducked under Dean's arm, running quickly to Randy. He caught me before I fell over my own feet. "Easy princess" he laughed, standing me up. "How much have you had to drink?" "I may, or may not, have found a bottle of Jack in ninja boys bag" I smirked looking at Seth. He grinned. "I wondered how long it would take you to find it" he said kissing me. "Figured you deserved it, we're celebrating tonight, right?" "Fuck yes Sethy" I said jumping on his back. Dean laughed as he ran down the corridor.

"You ok with those two being close still?" Randy asked, walking with Roman and Dean. Dean nodded. "That's how they should be" he shrugged. "They're the terrible two" Roman chipped in, laughing. "Never a dull moment with those two around." "Those two and a bottle of Jack" Randy said laughing. Dean groaned. "I'm dreading Torrie's hangover in the morning" he said shaking his head. "She's buzzed already and we're still at the arena!" Randy laughed. "She's celebrating" he said looking at Dean. "Pretty neat contract from what I've heard." Dean nodded. "No developmental" he said as they got to the car park. "Trained by us, matches when she's ready, and a six figure sum." "Six?" Randy spluttered. Dean nodded. "Wow!" Randy said. "Do the other divas know?" Dean shook his head. "None of their business really." he said. Randy nodded and smiled as they got to the car. Seth had sat me on the roof. "Ambrose!" I called. "Help me! Ninja boy is being a pain in the ass! And this roof is cold on my ass!" Dean shook his head, smirking. "What am I gonna do with you doll?" he growled as he helped me down. I shrugged. "I dunno papi" I said kissing him. "There's not that much we haven't done!" He laughed and silenced me with a kiss. "They don't need to know our secrets" he whispered. I winked and got in the passenger seat as soon as Roman unlocked the doors. "Too slow guys" I said fastening my seatbelt and laughing at them. "She's lucky she's a cute drunk" Seth snarled. Dean laughed, then frowned as his phone went off. "Uh oh" he grinned showing Seth and looking at me as I slapped Roman's hand away from the stereo controls. "Naughty big Samoan" I grumbled. He smirked and shook his head, starting the car. Randy frowned as Seth laughed. "No way she's gonna be human for that" he chuckled. "We'll be doing that on our own, she'll still be asleep." "Doing what?" Roman asked, looking at them in the rear view mirror. "Radio interview in the morning" Seth said. "Hunter just text Dean." Ro nodded and concentrated on driving. "Are we gonna tell Tor?" Seth asked. Dean smirked and shook his head. "If we do" he said. "She'll stop drinking, and she needs this. She signed a fucking huge deal tonight, let her celebrate. She doesn't need to come with us tomorrow." Seth nodded and looked at me, smiling.

"Sing Roman" I said, pouting at him. He smiled and shook his head. "Baby girl" he said putting his hand on my knee. "We ain't all Mariah's secret sister." "I should hope not!" I laughed. "You're a bit too masculine for that!" Dean laughed. "Kinda got you there Ro" he said as Roman parked the car at the hotel. I beat Dean to the bags and he slapped my hand away. "Leave it" he growled. "Make me" I growled back, coughing. "Fuck Jon! That rakes your throat!" He laughed and grabbed our bags out of the car. "Mine!" I said stealing one and running into the hotel with it. He was behind me in seconds. "Torrie" he warned. "Jonathan" I warned back, looking into his eyes. "Bag" he said holding out his hand. "Nuh uh" I said shaking my head. "The other divas carry their own bags. Nattie does and TJ is with her." "Well" he said dipping his head to kiss me. "I'm not marrying the other divas, so I don't care what they do. No wife of mine carries her own bags." "I'm not your wife" I smiled and walked off to reception. "Yet Torrie, yet!" he growled walking after me.

As soon as we got in the hotel room I grabbed my washbag and makeup and locked myself in the bathroom. "Babe I need to pee!" Seth said banging the door. I moaned and unlocked it, standing in the doorway. "Ninja boy" I said, folding my arms. "You have the bladder of a 90 year old woman!" Roman laughed. "She's got you there Seth" he said as he unpacked his stuff. I shrugged and walked back into the bathroom. "Um, Tor" Seth said looking at me as I started cleaning my teeth. I looked at him in the mirror. "Pee" I said. "I'm not looking." I grabbed my phone and put some music on, grinning when Katy B came on. I finished cleaning my teeth and washed my makeup off before putting fresh on. I heard the toilet flush and when I looked up all 3 of the guys were stood in the bathroom with me. "What?" I asked, waving the mascara wand around. "You were singing babe" Dean said smiling. "You know what we're like when you sing." "Was I?" I asked laughing. "I do it without realising. Sorry! As you were guys, nothing to see here!" "I beg to differ" Dean growled, looking me up and down. My cheeks flushed instantly and I began cursing the Jack. "Down boy" I grinned, going back to doing my makeup. He smiled, kissed me and went back to finish unpacking.

When I walked out of the bathroom Randy and Curtis were sat talking to the guys. "Ready?" Dean asked as I put my makeup bag on the table. I nodded, taking the glass of Jack Seth offered me and downing it. Dean smirked, shaking his head. "Guess I'm on babysitting duty tonight" he whispered in my ear. I grinned. "I'm good" I said, grabbing Seth's arm and pulling him out of the room. "Come on ninja" I said. "My husband is being a buzzkill!" Dean laughed and pushed the button for the lift. "Tonight is all about you doll" he said as we got in the lift. "It's your night, your celebration, with your friends." Randy and Curtis nodded. "Layla and the twins are meeting us at the club" Randy said. I nodded. "I thought they were going with Aksana and AJ" I said. Curtis shook his head. "Tonight" he said. "We have an exclusive party just for your friends. The ones who are happy you signed, not the ones Summer has managed to poison against you for taking her Dean away." Dean huffed. "I was never her fucking Dean" he grumbled. I kissed him as the lift doors opened. "I love you papi" I whispered. He smiled. "I love you too doll" he said picking me up and carrying me out of the lift. The lobby went silent as our group walked out of the lift. Randy and Curtis smiled and put their arms around me as Dean, Seth and Roman walked behind us. Summer, AJ, Aksana, Tamina and Eva Marie all glared at us. "Come on guys" I groaned. "Let's go get our party on, celebrate the fact that now I can legit kick their asses all around the ring!" The guys laughed and we walked across the road to the bars.

Being a Saturday night, the bars were pretty crowded. Curtis dragged me into one smiling. "They're in here" he said. "Layla got us a VIP area sorted." The guys followed us in and straight upstairs. Layla and the twins were sat with Hunter, Sheamus, Big Show, Cesaro, Cody, Goldust, Cena and Bryan. They stood up and clapped as Curtis led me over to them. I smiled. "You guys are amazing" I said sitting down. Hunter passed me a drink and everyone raised their glasses. "Newest diva on the block" Hunter said smiling. "Sexiest diva in my bed" Dean growled in my ear as he raised his glass. I laughed and kissed him before downing my drink. Layla grabbed my arm and pulled me to the railings. "Wanna go down and dance?" she asked as we watched people dancing downstairs. I shook my head. "Don't fancy the stairs" I laughed. "I was pretty buzzed before we even left the arena thanks to ninja boy." She looked around and smiled. "Easily sorted" she said and started moving chairs and tables around, making us our own dancefloor by the railings. I grinned. "Nicely done" I said hugging her. She bowed and called the twins over. When they got to us she pointed down at the bottom of the stairs, laughing. I looked down and saw Summer and the others from the hotel lobby. I frowned. "Don't worry Tor" Layla said. "Watch this." "Hi Summer!" she yelled, waving when Summer saw her. Summer waved and pointed up at us. She started climbing the stairs but was stopped by a bouncer. He checked a list and shook his head. Layla and the twins laughed. "Ooops!" Layla yelled down. "Forgot about that bit!" Summer glared at her while the bouncer checked for the other girls, who of course weren't on the list either. Nattie and TJ walked in and Layla grinned. "Up here Nattie!" she called. "I wouldn't bother" Summer mumbled. "Guest list." Nattie nodded and gave her name. The bouncer moved out of the way for her and TJ to come up the stairs. We all laughed as Summer glared at us. Layla waved and walked away from the railings before we all collapsed laughing.

"What have you guys done now?" Dean groaned as I sat on his lap. "Nothing" Layla said sweetly, grabbing another drink. Nattie and TJ grabbed chairs and sat opposite us. "Congratulations Tor" she said hugging me quickly. "Be good to have some fresh competition." I smiled. "Go easy on me" I said laughing. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "I've seen the video of you spearing Seth!" I groaned. "Is there anyone who hasn't?" I asked looking at Hunter. "I haven't!" TJ said. "Here" Hunter said passing him his phone. I groaned and grabbed another drink. TJ grinned and have Hunter his phone back. "Divas division just got interesting" he said smiling. Dean kissed my neck. "You ok?" he asked grabbing a drink. I nodded. "I love you Ambrose" I said kissing him. "Love you more Ambrose" he said kissing me back. "Impossible" I whispered looking at him. "Quit getting mushy and dance with me" Layla said pulling me up. Dean smiled and let me go.

Several dances and Jacks later I was pretty buzzed. Dean looked over at me and smiled. "Dance with me papi" I said holding my arms out as a slow song came on. He smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around me straight away and kissing me softly. I cuddled into him and we started dancing slowly. He kissed my head and I looked up at him smiling. "You know" he said kissing me and smiling. "People are getting the completely wrong impression of me. They're starting to think I'm a soft touch. What have you done to me?" "Not guilty" I whispered kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He moaned and kissed me, grabbing my ass and pulling me closer to him. "I think" he finally whispered. "That we need to go." I nodded and let him pull me to the others. Seth quickly put his phone away. I frowned at him and checked my twitter, smiling when I saw what he'd done. I showed Dean and he shook his head. He'd tweeted a picture of us kissing, and written "nothing fake about this marriage". "We're gonna head back" Dean said, holding my hand. Seth stood up and hugged me. "See you later babycakes" he said kissing me. I smiled and got passed to Roman. "Night baby girl" he said hugging me tightly. "See you later my hunky Samoan bodyguard" I said kissing him. He smiled and kissed my head. "Love you guys" I said hugging him and Seth together. "We love you too Tor" Seth said. I waved at everyone else and said bye and allowed Dean to lead me downstairs.

"Bathroom break babe" he said kissing me. "You gonna wait here?" I nodded. "Well, at the bar anyway" I said laughing. He groaned and quickly bought me a drink before making his way to the bathroom. "I suppose you think you're clever" a voice said behind me. I spun around and groaned when I saw Summer. "Face facts bimbo" I said. "You got caught out. You lose, he's marrying me in less than 3 weeks. We've bought a house together, and I've just signed a very pretty looking contract. I'm going nowhere, and even if I was, Jon would be by my side." "Reckon?" she sneered. "Torrie, you're just flavour of the month. He fed me all those lines too." "Oh really?" I laughed. "Tell you what, compare rings shall we? Come on, where's your engagement ring? Or the keys to the house he bought with you? Oh yeah, that's right, he fucking didn't! And you haven't got one! Now get out of my fucking face ok? I'm out having a nice time with MY friends and MY fiancé, and a sad little bitter bimbo like you is not going to spoil it." She went to say something but stopped when Dean growled in her ear. "Get the hint" he snarled. "You're not liked by most of the locker room, and you are most certainly not wanted here. Now, step away from my beautiful fiancée and go back into your dreamworld." She stamped her foot and went back to the other girls. "Did she just...?" I asked, laughing. He looked at me and laughed too. "Yep" he said. "Stamped her foot like a 5 year old!" I downed my drink and looked over at her. She was blatantly staring straight at us. Dean saw me looking and grinned. "I love you" he said, loud enough for her to hear, then kissed me, gently at first then more needy. "I want you so bad" I moaned, pulling him against me. "Feeling is mutual doll" he growled grabbing my hand. "Lets go." We waved up at the balcony and ran out of the club.

He put his arm around me as soon as we were outside. I looked at him and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Fuck doll" he moaned as I kissed his neck gently. I looked around and smiled. "Here" I said pulling him down a dark alleyway. "Torrie" he moaned as I backed against a wall and pulled him with me. "The hotel is across the road doll" he whispered kissing me. "Too far" I moaned pulling him against me. "I like your style" he said unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers. He hitched my left leg up around his waist and slid my panties to one side before sliding into me. "So fucking ready doll" he moaned kissing me. I moaned as I kissed him back. I gently bit his bottom lip and he moaned. "Shhhh" I whispered, hearing voices. We slowed down and looked down the alley as Seth and Roman stumbled past. "Oooops" Dean whispered, circling his hips and making me moan. "Fuck" he moaned moving faster. "Let's finish this one quickly then take our time back at the hotel." I nodded and put my other leg around his waist too, moaning as he slid deeper into me. "Fuck!" I moaned as he grabbed my ass and pulled me right down onto him. "You feel so good Mrs Good" he moaned, biting on my bottom lip. "Gonna come Jon" I moaned kissing him as my world exploded. "Fuck yes" he moaned, coming straight away. "You always manage to send me over the edge straight after you" he panted, putting his forehead against mine. I smiled and kissed him. "Hotel" I whispered. "I want seconds." "I love you" he groaned pulling out and doing his trousers up. I smiled and adjusted my panties and skirt. We walked out of the alley and I kissed him. "Baby" I said looking across the street. "Yeah babe" he said putting his arm around me. "I need junk food" I moaned. He smiled. "A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips" he said grinning. "In our business?" I laughed. "And with our sex life? Not gonna happen! But that KFC is calling my name." He nodded. "Anything for you doll" he said dragging me across the street.

We walked into the hotel room and Seth looked at us. "What took you two so long?" he asked as Roman walked out of the bathroom. "My wife needed junk food" Dean said, holding up the KFC buckets. Roman laughed and shook his head, kissing me. "Hungry baby girl" he said. I nodded and grabbed a bucket off Dean before flopping on the sofa next to Seth. "How the fuck do you make eating chicken look so fucking sexy?" Seth moaned. I shrugged. Dean laughed. "Want some?" I asked, offering the bucket to Seth. He grinned and took a piece. "Extra gym time for both of you tomorrow" Roman laughed as he took some too. Seth and I looked at him as he ate his. "What?" he asked laughing. "I ain't a high flier kids, I get to stay on the ground!" Seth and I moaned. "He got us there" I said, grabbing another piece and biting into it. "Uh oh!" "What?" Seth asked quickly. "I have another problem." I moaned. "What?" Seth repeated. "I'm fucking sobering up dude!" I moaned. "Good!" Dean said taking the bucket off me and leading me into the bedroom. I pulled away from him and ran back out to Seth. "Night ninja" I said kissing him quickly and moving to Roman. "Night big tough fat Samoan guy" I grinned kissing him and running into the bedroom. He got up and ran after me, making me squeal. Dean moved out of the way and I jumped on the bed, quickly being tackled by Roman. I laughed as he lay across me. "Do you take it back?" he asked softly, looking me in the eye. I shook my head, grinning. He kissed me gently then started tickling me. "Now do you?" he asked as I screamed. I shook my head. "I need to pee Ro!" I groaned. "Not my bed" he shrugged. "Carry on." "Ok ok, I take it back" I laughed. He kissed me and got off me. "Night my lil welsh princess" he said walking out of the room. Dean shut the door and kissed me. "So" he said smirking at me. "Where were we?"


	62. Chapter 62

"Ambrose!" I moaned. "Sort your fucking alarm out!" He laughed and kissed me. "No can do baby girl" he moaned in my ear. "Radio interview, the guys and I have to go." "You're leaving me here?" I asked, suddenly wide awake. He nodded. "Sleep it off babe" he said kissing my head. I shook my head and stood up. "Not happening" I said opening the bedroom door and walking to the bathroom. "Holy fuck Dean, is she still pissed?" Roman asked as I slammed the bathroom door. "No I am not!" I yelled. "And I know I've only got my underwear on Reigns, but you guys do it to me so I figured it's payback time." He chuckled. "I don't mind payback baby girl" he said. I started the shower while I cleaned my teeth. As soon as I was done I stripped off and got under the warm water. The door opened a few seconds later. "Kinda naked in here Seth!" I squealed, looking around the screen. "Need to pee babycakes" he said quickly blowing me a kiss. I groaned and got back under the water. I had just wet my hair when I felt someone behind me. I spun around and bumped into my delightful husbands chest. "How's the head?" he asked kissing me. "Pounding" I grumbled as he laughed. He grabbed the shampoo and massaged some into my head. "I love you" I moaned. He stood me under the water to rinse off and grabbed a towel for me. "Go on" he said kissing my head. "I can't concentrate with you in here. Go back to bed." I shook my head. "I'm coming with you guys" I said. He shrugged. "You don't have to" he said. I nodded. "I'm a Shield girl" I said getting out. "I do." He smiled and started washing as I went to get dressed.

The car picked us up half an hour later. I got in the back between Seth and Dean and cuddled into Dean's chest. He laughed and put his arm around me. "Even hungover you're still beautiful" he moaned, kissing my head. I smiled. "Smooth talker" I moaned. We pulled up at the radio station and the guys got out of the car. Dean leaned back in and held my hand, helping me out. He kissed my head and put his arm around me as we walked into the building. We were led into a room and told to make ourselves comfortable, so I flopped onto the sofa and groaned. Dean laughed and sat next to me. A woman walked in and introduced herself to the guys. "I'm Amanda" she said shaking their hands. "I'm gonna take you in to the studio now, there are microphones everywhere so it doesn't really matter where you sit." The guys nodded and we all stood up. She looked at me and frowned. "The interview is with the Shield" she said, making it clear I wasn't expected. Roman laughed. "Torrie is in the Shield" he explained. "She's the only female member." "Oh my gosh!" she said shaking my hand. "I am so sorry!" "It's ok" I said smiling. "I only signed and agreed to it last night anyway." She smiled and led us into the studio.

"Hey" the DJ said as we walked in. "Joining me now, I have the bad guys of the WWE, the Shield. Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and may I say it, the very beautiful Torrie." Dean chuckled. "Very beautiful" he said. "And also very hungover. My fiancée did some serious celebrating last night." "Celebrating?" the DJ asked. "Torrie signed a contract at the arena last night" Seth explained. "She is officially the newest diva on the WWE roster." "Wow, congratulations" the DJ said smiling at me. "Both for the contract, and your upcoming wedding. I hear we don't have long to buy our hats?" "Just over two weeks" I said looking at Dean. "I have a very impatient fiancé." He smiled. "I have to admit" the DJ said smiling. "I'm with him on this one, I'd get you down that aisle quickly too!" The guys all laughed. I sat down and the guys started talking about the show that night, plugging it as much as they could. Finally it was over and we were all shaking hands and heading back to the hotel.

"Oh I've missed you" I moaned, falling onto the bed as soon as we got in the room. Roman laughed. "No time for bed baby girl" he said picking me up. "Gym time." "Nooooo" I moaned as they all laughed. Dean shook his head. "Let her sleep" he said as Roman put me down. I kissed him and stripped out of my jeans and top before diving under the covers. They all changed into their gym stuff and kissed me before heading down to the gym. "Love you guys" I called as they left. "Love you too Tor" they called before shutting the door. I took a picture of the empty half of the bed and sent it to Dean. "Can't sleep" I wrote. "I have too much bed." I put the phone on the bedside table and curled up, hugging Dean's pillow. I fell asleep pretty quickly, and when I woke up I was really hot. I groaned and opened my eyes, and saw I was wrapped around Dean. I smiled. "Hey doll" he whispered kissing me. "You kinda grabbed me as soon as I sat on the bed. Do you think I can take my gym stuff off now? I promise I'll get back into bed with you." I nodded and let him go, watching as he stripped totally naked then got under the covers with me. "Sleep doll" he said cuddling into me. "I'll still be here when you wake up." I kissed his chest and did as my husband told me.

Voices woke me up. I opened my eyes and was face to face with Seth. Dean was behind me. Seth grinned. "And she's back in the land of the living" he said kissing me. "I wouldn't go that far" I said stretching. Dean chuckled and kissed my neck. "Time to get up baby" he moaned in my ear. "Feels like you already are up, Ambrose" I grinned, reaching behind me. "Too much info" Seth said getting off the bed. "I'll let you wake up properly babycakes" he said kissing me. I smirked and waved at him as he walked back out to Roman. Dean rolled me onto my back and kissed me. "Morning" he whispered, smiling. I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked. "4" he said. "Nearly time to go to the arena." I moaned into the pillow. He laughed. "You love your job really" he said kissing me. I shook my head. "I love working with my husband" I said looking him in the eye. "Who wouldn't?" he asked smirking. "I mean, look at him." I laughed. "For what it's worth" he whispered pulling me closer to him and kissing me. "I love working with my wife." I kissed him and he moaned. "We're meant to be getting up" he whispered. "Ok" I said pulling away from him and starting to get out of bed. He made a grab for me and I dodged it, laughing. "Out of bed Ambrose" I said opening the bedroom door. "Tor" he warned. I looked down. "I'm covered" I shrugged and walked out.

"Jesus Tor!" Roman said as I walked through the lounge to the bathroom. "One of the guys Ro" I said shutting the door behind me. "Not true!" he yelled through the door. "I don't think about Ambrose's ass like I think about yours!" "And why not?" Dean asked, appearing in the lounge and looking hurt. "What's wrong with my ass Reigns?" I laughed and got in the shower, missing the end of the conversation. Dean sat on the sofa. "Guys" he said looking at the bathroom door to make sure I couldn't hear him. "I need to ask you something. I need your help." Seth looked at him. "Anything" he said. "You know that bro." Dean nodded. "It's kinda stupid" he said running his hands through his hair. "I know Torrie is supposed to agree on this too, but I want to surprise her. First dance at the wedding. I've had an idea, but I don't know how she's gonna react to it." "She is supposed to pick it too" Roman said looking at him. Dean nodded. "I've been through the playlist on her iPod" he said. "And this is what I've come up with..."

I took my time in the shower, trying to feel human again. Roman was sat in the lounge alone when I walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Ro" I said walking past and kissing his head. "You ok?" "Peachy baby girl" he said smiling. I smiled and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. Dean was lying on the bed with my iPod. "Whatcha doing?" I asked pulling an earbud out. "Just listening to some music" he said sitting up. "You all done in the bathroom?" I nodded and he gave me the iPod, taking the other earbud out. "I'm gonna go shower" he said kissing my head. I smiled and grabbed the iPad, putting the music on, and started to get dressed. I had my jeans on and had just pulled my vest on when I had the feeling I was being watched. I turned around slowly and saw Dean leaning on the doorframe, and amused smirk on his face. "What did I do now?" I asked warily, sitting on the bed. "Singing again" he said sitting next to me. "Didn't want to disturb you." I smiled. "Can't help it" I whispered kissing him. "I sing when I'm happy." He stood up and grabbed his jeans, quickly pulling them on. "The guys are ready" he said. I nodded and grabbed my bag, making sure my phone was in there. Dean pulled on his hoodie before holding out his hand. I took it and we walked out to the guys.

"I'm calling shotgun before we even get to the car" Seth said looking at me and grinning. Roman laughed. "Sorry baby girl" he said kissing my head and opening the door. "No fighting me for the controls today." I shrugged and jumped on Seth's back, laughing as he ran down the corridor. He carried me in the lift, and out to the car. Dean laughed as he opened the car door and Seth dropped me onto the back seat. "I could get used to this" I said buckling myself in. Seth grinned. "I don't have a problem with that" he said looking at me in the mirror as he did up his seatbelt. I smiled. Roman started the car and the radio was immediately taken over by Seth. I grinned and got my iPad out, quickly putting my earbuds in and pulling the hood on my hoodie up. Seth grinned and shook his head. I poked my tongue out and looked out of the window until we got to the arena.

As soon as we got out of the car Seth put me on his back again. I laughed as he ran across the car park. The doors opened as we got to them and Randy quickly moved out of the way. Seth laughed and put me down just inside the doors. "Just having a smoke babe" Dean called. I nodded and went to the locker room to dump my bag before heading to catering. As I walked past the door to the car park I froze. It took a while but Dean finally saw me and the horror on his face was evident. Summer turned around and grinned. I stormed off, Dean yelling down the corridor after me. I ran down the corridor and banged on a door, grinning when it opened. "Hide me Randal" I said pushing past him and sitting on his sofa.

"What's he done now princess?" he asked sitting next to me. "The usual" I groaned, suddenly realising Randy was only wearing his trunks. "Caught him draped over bimbo Rae in the car park." "He what?" he asked. I nodded. "All over her" I whispered. "She was leaning on the doorframe and he had his arm around her waist, whispering in her ear." There was a loud bang at the door. "Fuck" he whispered looking around. "Get in that locker." I nodded and squeezed myself in as he shut the door on me. "Who is it?" he called walking to the door. "Who the fuck do you think Orton?" Dean growled. "I know she's with you, let me in." Randy opened the door and looked at him. "Dean" he said as Dean pushed past him. "Where the fuck is she?" Dean asked looking around. Randy shrugged. "What have you done this time Ambrose?" he asked softly. Dean glared at him then slumped on the sofa. "She saw me with Summer" he said putting his head in his hands. "Why do I fuck up every fucking time Orton?" Randy shook his head and sat next to him. "So what did she see?" he asked. "I was talking to Summer" he said. "Just talking, I swear. She started bad mouthing Torrie, saying how she's out to ruin her career before it even starts. I grabbed hold of her and was just warning her to stay the fuck away from her when I looked up and saw Torrie. Naturally she ran." "What did you expect her to do Jon?" Randy asked. "Seriously, she sees you with your arm around the girl who has openly said she's out to ruin your relationship and stop your wedding. What the fuck is she meant to think?" "I don't fucking know!" he moaned. "Fuck sake Randy, when did you become the sensible one?" "When Torrie's friendship meant more to me than anything anyone else had to say" Randy said simply. "Personally, I wouldn't have even bothered to acknowledge Summer, no matter what shit she was spouting, because you know that's what she wanted. Just that one little conversation to put the seed of doubt in Torrie's head. And guess what? It worked." Dean nodded. "If you see her" he said standing up. "Tell her I'm looking for her." Randy nodded and Dean walked out.

As soon as he was gone I climbed out of the locker. "My fucking back" I moaned as Randy looked at me. "I believe him Tor" he said softly. I nodded. "Me too" I said. "I've got no reason not to." He smiled. "Go find him princess" he said kissing my head and hugging me tight. I kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thanks Randal" I whispered. "Love you princess" he whispered back. I smiled and went out into the corridor.

"I knew you'd be in there" Dean said. I looked up and saw him leaning on the wall opposite. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. "You need to stop running" he moaned hugging me. "You need to stop putting your hands on sluts" I moaned, hugging him back. "I love you Torrie" he whispered. "Only you. Only ever you." I nodded. "I need to get ready" I said. He smiled and pulled me to our locker room. Roman and Seth were sat watching the screen when we walked in. "You ok?" Seth asked looking at me. I nodded and grabbed my bag, walking into the bathroom to get ready. "She really ok?" he asked Dean when I closed the door. Dean shrugged. "I don't fucking know" he moaned sitting on the sofa. "I think I've fucked up again. It's all I seem to be fucking good at." Roman looked at him. "Dude" he said. "Don't bite my head off now, but why the fuck didn't you walk away when you saw Summer coming towards you?" "I was outside the door Ro" he said frowning. "I didn't see her coming until she opened the door. I tried to get back in and that's when she started spouting shit about ruining Torrie." "She's dangerous bro" Seth said looking at Dean. He nodded. "Pure poison running through those veins" he said looking at the bathroom door. I opened it and walked out. "Wow babe" Dean said, standing up and walking to me. I smiled. "It's what I always wear Jon" I said slapping him. "I think the vest has shrunk though, can't do it up all the way." Seth laughed. "There is a god!" he said smiling. I shook my head. "Ok" he moaned. "Your real vest is in my bag, I switched it with a smaller one. But for the record, the smaller one is better." "He's right" Dean nodded. I sighed and walked off to makeup.


	63. Chapter 63

Hunter found me when I was sat in the chair getting my makeup done. "Just the woman I was looking for" he said sitting opposite me. "Uh oh" I said, making him laugh. "What have I done this time?" "Nothing as far as I'm aware" he frowned. "Very unusual for you, I know. Just wanted to check that you still want that match tomorrow." "Very much" I nodded. "Caught her with her slutty mitts over Jon earlier." He nodded. "Ok" he said getting up and kissing my head. "You still don't want Jon to know?" I shook my head. He winked and walked off. "All done Torrie" the makeup girl said. I smiled and got out of the chair. "Thanks" I said hugging her and making my way back to the locker room.

"How many times do you need to be told?" I heard as I got near the door. "You're not wanted around here! Jon certainly doesn't want to see you!" I moaned and walked around the corner. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. Seth looked up at me, his eyes wide. "Move it or lose it slutty Rae" I growled pushing past her to get into the room. Dean stood up and hugged me as soon as I got in. He had his back to the door so I was looking over his shoulder at Summer as he hugged me. She scowled so I flipped her off, smiling falsely. Seth grinned at me and shut the door on her. "You ok?" Dean asked, kissing my head. "Course I am" I said stepping away from him. I hugged Seth. "Perfect bodyguard" I said kissing him. He grinned and hugged me back. "She ain't getting near him while I'm around babycakes" he said. I nodded and spun around as Roman walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. "Hot damn Reigns" I moaned. "Don't you own clothes?" "Payback baby girl" he grinned going to his bag. "You win" I moaned slumping on the sofa. Dean laughed and sat next to me. Roman kissed my head and walked back into the bathroom with his clothes.

"Who are we playing with tonight then boys?" I asked. "We got the big boys tonight" Seth grinned. "Well, one of them anyway. Three on one handicap against Cena." "Poor John" I grinned. Dean smiled and pulled me towards him. "You sure you're ok?" he whispered as Seth grabbed his stuff and pretended not to listen. "Yeah" I sighed. "I just wish she'd leave you alone. I'm scared to move in case she turns up." "She's not getting near me again" he said turning me to look at him. "I promise you that. Nothing is more important to me than getting you up that aisle. She is not gonna spoil this for us." I nodded. "She's giving it a damn good go Jon" I said. "You can't let her get to you babycakes" Seth said kissing me as Roman walked out of the bathroom. I nodded and smiled. "I know" I said standing up. "I'll leave you guys to get ready. I've got my phone, text me with the 5 minute warning?" Dean nodded and looked at me worriedly as I walked out of the room.

"She's not right bro" Roman said watching me go. Dean looked at him. "Do you think I don't know that?" he snarled. Roman glared at him. "Sorry" Dean said holding his hand up. Roman sat next to him. "Spill bro" he said looking at Dean. "And don't even think of lying to me." "I'm scared" Dean said. "Torrie is everything to me Ro, I'm scared that Summer is gonna spoil it." "Ain't gonna happen" Roman said. "Torrie loves you too much to let her get in the way." "I really hope so bro" Dean said looking at him."I really fucking do."

"Sup princess?" Randy asked walking into catering and seeing me sat at a table alone. "Same old, Randal, same old" I moaned, spinning the lid off a water bottle. "Stop it" he said grabbing the lid. "For fuck sake Torrie, you're letting her fucking win. Snap put of it will you?" I looked up at him. "Jeez Tor" he said sitting next to me and putting his arms around me. "I just don't know how much more of her I can take" I sobbed. "She's everywhere I look Randy, trying to get to him constantly. I need eyes in my ass to keep up with her." He kissed my head. "Does he know how you feel?" he asked softly. I shook my head. "I don't let him know" I said. "I don't want him to go near her to confront her. Can you keep a secret?" He looked at me and nodded. "I've got a match tomorrow at the taping" I said. "Official singles debut. Against her." "Wow!" he said kissing me. "Does Jon know?" "Do I look stupid enough to tell him?" I asked wiping my eyes. He grinned and shook his head. "My lips are sealed" he said kissing my head as my phone went off. I grabbed it off the table. "It's Jon" I said standing up. "Five minute warning, time to go play nice with Cena." "Good luck princess" he said kissing me. "I'll see you later, ok?" I nodded and walked off to the locker room.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Summer screamed as I bumped into her. I looked up and shrugged. "Obviously you weren't significant enough for me to notice." I said stepping around her. "Oops." "I'll give you oops!" she screamed grabbing my hair. "You have until I count to 3 to let go" I warned. "Or what?" she snarled. I took a deep breath. "3" I said spinning round and slapping her across the face. "Stay the fuck away from me!" I said walking off. As I got to the locker room the guys were just coming out."You ok?" Dean asked as I pushed past him and walked into the bathroom to check my hair. "Fucking peachy" I said brushing it flat where Summer had grabbed it. "What...?" he started. "Save it Jon" I said pushing past him again and walking out to Roman and Seth. "Ready guys?" They looked at Dean and he nodded. We got halfway to where the guys were entering from before my name was yelled down the corridor. I groaned and turned around to face Hunter, who was walking towards me with a grinning Summer. "Keep her away from us" Dean warned putting his arm around me. "No can do Jon" Hunter said looking at me. Aksana., Tamina and AJ were stood behind Summer. "Had a complaint Tor" Hunter groaned. "I think you know what it's about." I nodded. "I'll do it again if it comes near me" I warned. "Witnesses say you slapped her for no reason" he said frowning at me. "You what?" Dean asked spinning me to look at him. "Oh fuck off Jon" I groaned. "Believe that slag all you want. Yeah I slapped the taste out of her mouth, and I'll fucking do it again. As for witnesses, what fucking witnesses? The corridor was empty!" "We saw" Tamina said, not very convincingly. "Whatever" I groaned and started to walk away. "I'm sure there's CCTV in a place like this, maybe you should check that first Hunter, then get back to me." He nodded and Summer's face fell. I waved and walked off with the guys. We got to the entrance just as their music hit. Roman and Seth walked out and as I went to follow Dean grabbed my arm. "We'll talk later" he said kissing me. I shrugged him off and followed Seth down the steps.

Cena was already in the ring. He winked at me as we got in and I grinned. Instead of throwing his shirt into the crowd he threw it at me. I sneered and threw it back at him, making the crowd cheer. I wiped my hands on my shorts and got out of the ring. Seth and Dean got out too, leaving Roman to start the match. I was so pissed off with Dean I sat at the timekeepers post with Lilian. "You ok Tor?" she asked. I sighed. "Men" I groaned. "Oh, and sluts." She grimaced. "Is it who I think it is?" she whispered. "Probably" I said looking at her. She shook her head. "Don't let her win Torrie" she warned. "You and Dean are perfect together. I've seen what he's like without you, and it's not pretty." "I don't want her to win Lilian" I moaned, watching as Dean hit the "Dirty Deeds" on Cena and went for the pin. "But right now, I'm done with the fighting. It's causing Jon and I to argue too. She's everywhere I look." She nodded and grabbed the microphone as the bell rang. "Here are your winners" she announced. "The Shield!" I couldn't believe I had totally missed the pin. I frowned as Lilian gave the microphone to Dean. "Get in here Torrie" he said, looking at me. I stood up and got in the ring as Seth and Roman held the ropes open for me. The crowd cheered as I walked over to him. "Guys" he said looking around at the crowd. "I give to you, the most beautiful person I have ever met, my gorgeous fiancée, and newest diva on the roster, Torrie! I love you doll." He dropped the microphone and kissed me softly. "I love you too you giant ass" I whispered. He grinned and the music hit. Roman and Seth held the ropes while we got out. We jumped the barrier and went backstage, nearly making it to the locker room before I heard Hunter calling me. I groaned and turned around slowly. "I just wanted to apologise" he said looking at me. Dean put his arm around me. "Apologise?" he asked. Hunter nodded. "CCTV confirmed your story" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "There's no way you could have seen her first, and then when she grabbed your hair..." "She fucking what?" Seth yelled, looking at me. I shrugged. "It's ok" I said walking into the locker room. "Now you know what a lying bitch she is. Thanks Hunter." He nodded and walked off.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Dean asked sitting next to me. "Jon" I said looking at him. "Be honest. Why the fuck would I? As soon as you found out I'd slapped her I was automatically the bad guy, the fact she had a fucking handful of my hair in her hand didn't even come into it." "I'm sorry doll" he whispered. I shrugged. "Forget it" I said walking into the bathroom. "I have." I locked the door and slid down it, finally allowing the tears to fall. It took a few minutes but there was a quiet knock at the door. "Go away Seth" I groaned. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. "Because" I said standing up and unlocking the door to let him in. "You're the one they send in to diffuse the situation. You're my go-to calm down person. The one that gives me the hugs that make everything better." He smiled as he walked in, then quickly ran over to me. "Fuck sake Tor" he said scooping me into his arms. "Don't cry babycakes, please don't cry." "I can't deal with it anymore Seth" I sobbed into his chest. "Signing that contract was the biggest mistake of my life." "No" Dean said from the doorway. I looked up at him and nodded. "I can't get away from your past anymore Jon" I said. "First Hellena tries to fucking kill me, now Summer is making my work difficult. What am I meant to do?" He took a step closer and I cuddled into Seth more. "Tor" he begged, pain in his eyes. I shook my head. "You defended her straight away Jon" I whispered. "What does that tell you?" He looked away. "I knew she'd pissed you off" he said. "I'm sorry babe." I nodded. "Just forget it" I said standing up. "She'll get what's coming to her. Can we just go back to the hotel now?" He nodded. "We're done for the night" he said holding his arms out to me. "Tomorrow is the big one." "Big one?" I asked, dreading his answer. "The Wyatt's" he frowned at me. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah" I said walking past him and sitting next to Roman. Roman looked at Dean, raising an eyebrow. Dean shrugged and started packing his stuff away. Roman kissed me and went to start sorting his bag out. "Ready babe?" Seth finally asked. I looked up and nodded, standing up.

When we got to the car there were a group of fans stood the other side of the fence. "Oh my god!" a girl screamed. "Seth! I love you!" He smirked and got in the car. "Hey Ambrose!" a guy yelled. "How long before Torrie dumps you for someone better?" I looked at Dean quickly. His face was blank. He spun around, flipped the guy off, and got in the car. "He's fucking lucky he wasn't alone" he said as I looked at him. I shook my head. "What?" he yelled. "I'm a bad guy babe, fucking sue me!" I put my belt on and stared out of the window until we got to the hotel. Before Roman even shut the engine off I was out of the car. I grabbed my bag and stormed up to the room.

"Torrie" Dean yelled walking into our room, then walking straight back out again when he realised I wasn't in there. "She's not in there" he said slumping on the sofa and looking at Seth. Seth nodded and walked into the bedroom he shared with Roman, smiling when he saw me sat hugging my knees on his bed. He stuck his thumb up to Dean to let him know I was in there and shut the door. "Babycakes" he whispered walking over to the bed. I looked at him and shifted over, making room for him. He got on the bed and hugged me, kissing my head. "He's really sorry, you know" he said softly. "He reacted like that..." "Because it was Summer I slapped" I whispered. He shook his head. "Fuck no!" he said. "Stop thinking like that! He reacted because you've only just signed the contract Tor! The last thing you need is a reprimand on your record already! He was scared babe, I promise you, nothing else!" "I'm such a dick" I moaned cuddling into him. He chuckled. "No more of a dick than your fiancé" he said kissing me. "Come on, I bet you need a beer." "After last night?" I groaned. He laughed. "Just one then" he said standing up and pulling me with him. "Be a cheap date." "Just the kind of date Jon likes" I said grinning as we walked into the lounge. Roman and Dean looked up at us. "Say what?" Dean asked. Seth laughed and kissed me. "Too true Tor" he said sitting down. "But you are most definitely the exception to that rule." I smiled and went to get changed. I grabbed jeans and a low cut top and quickly put them on, grabbing my converse on the way back out to the guys. Seth was the only one ready. "Come on ninja" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. "Let's go get our drink on." He smiled and waved at Roman and Dean before following me out the door.

The bar was empty compared to the night before. I went to the bar to get the beers while Seth grabbed a booth. "Hey ninja" I called as I walked over to him. "Fancy a game?" He frowned then saw where I was looking. "Oh it's on Tor!" he said walking over. I grinned and followed him to the pool table. I sat down and waited while he set the table up. "You wanna break?" he asked, handing me a cue. I nodded, grinning. I potted 3 balls off the break and he groaned. "Great" he said sitting down. "Bet you're a pool shark too!" I shook my head. "Beginners luck" I smirked, aiming for my next shot. The ball wobbled in the pocket then dropped into the hole. Seth groaned. "I can't lose to a girl" he moaned putting his head in his hands. I bent over in front of him to take my next shot. "Oh holy fuck" he moaned. I laughed and totally miscued. "Oooo oh my turn" he said jumping up and kissing me. I smiled and grabbed my beer, licking around the top of the bottle before putting it in my mouth. "I fucking saw that" he groaned, totally missing the cue ball. I grinned and put the bottle down. He sat down and watched as I bent over the table. "Nice tits Tor" Dean growled, walking in. I winked at him and took my shot, high fiving Dean when it went in. "Dirty tactics Torrie" Seth said shaking his hand. I laughed. "What did she do?" Dean asked sitting down and taking a sip from my bottle. "Gave her bottle head while I took my shot" Seth grumbled. Dean laughed as Roman walked in with their beers. I winked at him and took my next shot. "At least you potted one ball Seth" Dean said looking at the balls left on the table. I laughed as Seth shook his head. "Madam there potted 3 off the break" he sighed. I shrugged as I potted another ball. Dean whispered something to Seth and they both laughed. Seth nodded and as I bent down to take my next shot Dean bent over the table opposite me. "Not fair Jonathan" I moaned standing back up. "Ok" he said moving and standing behind me, rubbing against me as I bent over the table. "Hows this?" "Better" I said rubbing my ass against him, making him hiss and moan. "That fucking ass" he moaned. I smiled and let Seth have a shot while I grabbed my beer. Dean sat down and pulled me onto his lap, kissing my neck. I moaned and Seth missed his shot again. "Fuck sake Tor!" he said grinning. "Blame Ambrose!" I yelled. Dean held his hands up. "Guilty as charged" he grinned. I got up and potted the last few balls, grinning at Seth. "Doubles?" Roman asked standing up. "Sure" Dean said. "I'm with you Ro." I frowned. "Seth can't moan that you're putting him off then Tor" Roman laughed. I nodded and hugged Seth. "I have a few tactics up my sleeve" I whispered. "The bottle one will get Ambrose, guaranteed!" he laughed. I nodded. "Let's give it a go" I said kissing him.

Roman set the table up and Dean decided he was breaking because he was the baddest bad guy in the Shield. "Nuh uh Ambrose" I said standing in front of him. "I should break cos I'm the baddest bad girl in the Shield." He looked around. Roman and Seth had amused looks on their faces. "How you gonna counter that one Dean?" Seth asked grinning. Dean thought for a minute then smiled. "I should break" he said kissing me. "Because I've got the shortest hair." "Really?" Roman laughed. "Everything you could go for and you pick the shortest hair!" "Fine!" Dean said bending over to take the shot. "I've got the biggest cock!" He hit the cue ball before Roman or Seth could say anything and stood up, looking pleased with himself. "What?" he asked, looking at the three of us. I grinned and sat down. "Well" I said rubbing my hands together. "I think you should prove it. Drop them, boys!" Dean shook his head, smirking. "Oh you bad bad girl Mrs Good" he groaned. I shrugged. "All talk no action" I said standing up and taking my shot. I potted a ball and lined up the next shot. As I went to take it Dean rubbed against my ass and I mishit the ball. "Ooops" he grinned when I looked at him. Roman bent down to take his shot as I grabbed my beer. "Seth, hold this" I said holding my beer out to him. "Oh never mind" I said sticking it down my top, holding it between my boobs. Roman hit the cue ball totally off the table and Dean caught it before it hit the floor. Seth grinned and high fived me. "Those things come in handy" he smirked. Roman looked at me and shook his head. I winked and watched as Seth took his shot. He potted 2 balls before missing the third. Dean grinned and bent down to take his shot. I stood in front of him and licked the top of the beer bottle, which was still down my top. "Fuck sake" he moaned standing back up and adjusting his trousers before bending down again. Seth shook the bottle and the beer fizzed up, shooting out of the top. "Fuck!" I said quickly putting the whole of the top of the bottle in my mouth and drinking it. "Fuck it Ro" Dean moaned standing up again. "I can't fucking concentrate!" Seth laughed. "Winners!" he said taking the bottle off me and putting it on the table before hugging me. "Nicely played Torrie" Roman growled in my ear. "Next time you're on my team!" I laughed and kissed him. "Heading back?" Dean asked, looking at me. I downed the rest of my bottle and nodded. Seth and Roman did the same. We all linked arms and walked out of the bar laughing.

"I feel like Dorothy from the wizard of oz!" I laughed as we walked down the road. "Oh really?" Roman asked grinning. "Who's who?" "Tough one" I said stopping. "Jon is tin man. I think Joe can be the scarecrow, and Colby is the lion." "I ain't no coward!" Seth growled. I laughed. "I know ninja" I said. "But you're cute and cuddly." "Ok" he shrugged. "Scarecrow?" Roman frowned. "Scarecrow? What did he need?" Seth laughed. "Proves the point right there!" he said. "Brain, Ro" Dean said, then looked at me. "Tin man babe?" he asked quickly. "I do have a heart y'know, well, I did, it kinda belongs to you now." I looked at him and my eyes filled with tears. "Ambrose you fucking sap!" Seth said hugging me. I smiled through the tears. "That was fucking beautiful Jon" I whispered. He shrugged. "Been working on my vows ain't i?" he said smiling. "Want an Ambrose line?" I nodded. "Ok" he grinned. "I ain't being no tin man. If anything, I'm the fucking wizard, cos I'm gonna make all your dreams come true!" We all groaned as he laughed and took a bow. "Vintage Ambrose" Roman said grinning as we walked into the hotel. Dean pulled me to him and kissed my head. "Tired?" he asked as we waited for the lift. I nodded, cuddling into him. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around him. I smiled and kissed his neck gently as he walked into the lift. "Fuck" he moaned turning and pushing me against the wall. Roman and Seth pretended not to look as he kissed me hard, rubbing himself against me and moaning. As soon as the lift doors opened they ran out and opened the room door. Dean walked straight through the lounge into our room and kicked the door closed before putting me on the bed.


	64. Chapter 64

"You" he whispered kissing me. "Are the most amazing person I have ever met. And I cant wait to marry you and call you mine." "You don't need to marry me for that" I whispered. "I'm already yours. Jon i love you so fucking much." He moaned and put his head against mine. "Two weeks Tor" he moaned. "Two fucking weeks. I can't wait." "Me either" I whispered. "Babe" he said looking at me. "Would it be wrong if I said tonight I just want to hold you?" I shook my head. "No" I whispered. "As long as I can take these fucking jeans off first!" He laughed and got up, holding out his hands to pull me up. I cuddled into his chest and he kissed me softly. I slid my jeans off and got back into the bed, waiting for him. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, pulling me close to him as he pulled the covers over us. "I love you" I heard as I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a feeling of dread in my stomach. Dean wasn't in bed so I got up and pulled my jeans on before going out to the lounge. Seth was sat watching tv. He looked up and smiled as I walked in. "They're in the gym" he said before I could ask. "You wanna go?" I nodded. "Just gonna sort myself out first" I said walking into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the toilet flush Seth was in the bathroom with me. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me in the mirror. I shook my head. "Tired" I shrugged, cleaning my teeth. I rinsed my mouth and put the toothbrush away before spinning around to face him. "Gimme five minutes to change?" I asked. He nodded and I went to put my gym stuff on.

"You ready?" he asked, banging on the door a few minutes later. "Just a sec" I said as I quickly tied my hair into a ponytail. He opened the door and leaned on the doorframe. I smiled at him and grabbed the iPod, leaving my phone to charge. "Ready master" I grinned walking to him and kissing him on the cheek as I walked past. He growled playfully as I opened the hotel room door. "Oh you're so ferocious Sethy" I giggled, pushing the button for the lift. He grinned and stood next to me. "So no more cowardly lion?" he asked nudging me. "Well" I said smirking. "Not until I get you in the ring at the arena and make you beg for mercy." "Ain't gonna happen babycakes" he smirked. "We'll see" I said winking as the lift doors opened. We got in and Seth pushed the button for the lobby. "Running today?" he asked as the lift started moving. I nodded. "First stop, treadmill" I said. He grinned. "How many miles are we doing today?" he asked rubbing his hands together. "Seven?" I asked. He nodded. "Sounds good" he said kissing my head as the doors opened. "Uh oh" I said looking up. The lobby was full of fans, and they had just seen him kiss me with no Dean around. "I knew it was fake!" one guy yelled. "Torrie, if you're not with Dean, how about a date?" I shook my head and walked past them all, glaring at the one who had yelled. "Woah!" he said, backing down. "It was just a suggestion!" "How about" I snarled. "You take your suggestion and insert it where the sun doesn't shine? There's a good boy." I patted his head and walked into the gym, followed by Seth who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Fuck me Tor that was mean!" he said, collapsing as soon as we got into the gym. Dean looked over straight away. "What's happened?" he asked, walking over. "Your wife just perfected the heel turn in the lobby" Seth laughed looking at me. I shrugged and went to the treadmill, leaving Seth to explain it to Dean. A few minutes into my run Dean came over and stood in front of my treadmill. "So" he said as I took an earbud out. "Marrying Seth are you?" "Apparently" I said, not breaking stride. He smiled. "In for a shock then ain't they?" he grinned. I nodded and blew him a kiss as he walked off to the weights with Roman. Seth got on the treadmill next to me and programmed it how he wanted it. He gave me the thumbs up and I nodded, but carried on running. When I hit the seven mile mark I carried on going. Seth finally stopped me on mile ten. "Punchbag?" he asked. I nodded and grinned as I got off the treadmill. Seth held the bag as I took out all my frustration on it. He grinned as I paused to get my breath back. "Doing good babycakes" he said kissing me as the gym doors opened. There were loud screams and we both spun to look at the doors. "Again?" Seth groaned. Dean looked over and grinned. "Twitter is gonna love this!" he laughed. "I'm done man" Roman groaned, lying on the mat. "Me too" I said looking at Dean. He shook his head. "I'm gonna stay a bit longer babe" he said. "Me too" Seth said walking over to him. I grinned. "Come on scarecrow" I said holding out my hand. "Let's go give them something else to talk about." Roman grinned and got up, putting his arms around me as we walked out of the gym.

We were met with screams as soon as we opened the gym doors. Roman grinned and put his hand on my ass as we waited for the lift. "Holy shit!" a girl moaned. "How lucky is she? I'd kill to have Roman Reigns touch my ass!" I laughed and Roman looked at me. He grinned and pulled me into the lift as soon as the doors opened. We turned around to face the fans and he kissed me as the doors closed. "Think they got their money's worth" I said smiling as the lift started moving. He nodded, resting his hand on my waist. "You ok with tonight?" he asked as the lift stopped on our floor. I looked at him. "What's happening tonight?" I asked. "Didn't Dean tell you?" he asked opening the door. I shook my head. "We've got our script" he said putting the keycard on the table. "We've got a run in after the Wyatt's have a run in. We get to save whoever they're trying to piss off." I nodded. "So who is it?" I asked grabbing a bottle of water. He shrugged. "No idea" he said sitting on the sofa. "Guess we'll find out later." I nodded. "Gonna hit the shower" I said nodding towards the bathroom. He grinned. "Knock yourself out baby girl" he said turning the tv on. I smiled and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I had just washed my hair when I felt someone get in the shower behind me. I froze as whoever it was started kissing my neck. When he let out a throaty chuckle I spun around and hugged him. "Jon" I moaned kissing him. "Babe" he moaned kissing me back and grabbing my ass to pull me closer to him. He lifted my leg and wrapped it around his waist before looking at me. I nodded and kissed him again as he slid into me, moaning quietly as he did. "Oh my god Tor" he moaned, moving slowly. He lifted my other leg and pushed me against the wall, not giving me any room to move. I bit his shoulder gently and he groaned, thrusting into me harder. "Fuck!" he growled as he came, resting his head on my shoulder. He put me down slowly and quickly washed me before letting me get out. "I love you" he whispered as I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. "I love you too" I smiled as I walked out into the lounge.

I had dried my hair and was in the middle of straightening it when he walked into the bedroom. He kissed my head and started looking through his bag for clean boxers. He grinned when he found some and dropped his towel to put them on. "Mr Good" I moaned looking at him. "Can you at least try and not get me horny before we have to leave?" He flashed me a cheeky grin and winked. "Can't help being irresistible doll" he said coming over and kissing me. I smiled. Dean winked again and grabbed his WWE shirt out of the bag, offering me mine. I nodded and he put it on the bed ready for me. "Speaking of getting horny" he whispered from behind me, locking eyes in the mirror with me. "You're a fine one to talk, standing here in nothing but bra and lace." I shrugged. "Can't help being irresistible" I smirked. "Touché Mrs Good" he said, kissing my neck. I finished my hair and quickly pulled the shirt on, grabbing my tracksuit bottoms and trainers and putting them on. He frowned at me but shrugged and walked out into the lounge. I put my jeans and a crop top into my training bag with my ring gear and walked out with him. "Ready guys?" Roman asked walking out of his room. We nodded and Seth grabbed a room key before we made our way out of the room. "Ready for the fans in the lobby Tor?" Roman asked grinning. I shook my head and groaned. "The only one they haven't seen me with today is the one I'm actually marrying" I said laughing. Dean smiled and kissed my head. "Then let's give them what they want doll" he said as we got in the lift. I held his hand and he smiled. He pinned me into the corner of the lift and kissed me softly, moaning as I gently bit his bottom lip. The lift stopped and Seth and Roman got out. Dean and I were still huddled in the corner of the lift. "Woah!" Seth said as the doors started to close on us. "Come on guys, you two can have the backseat if you actually move, like, now!" Dean chuckled and held my hand again, pulling me out of the lift and leading me through the fans to the car. "That there" Seth said pointing at Dean and I as we walked off. "Is the real deal. That couple is so in love with each other, nothing you guys can say or do makes a difference." "Biggest kayfabe relationship ever!" a girl yelled. Roman laughed as Seth shook his head. "You'd like to think so" Roman said quietly. "But that girl is his life. Believe that." Seth nodded and they both followed us to the car.

Dean had me pinned against the car kissing me. "Easy tiger" Roman said unlocking the doors. Dean grinned and opened the door, letting me get in before he went around and got in the other side. My phone rang and I grinned as I answered it. "Hey lover" I said. "What the fuck is going on there?" Tracey yelled. "Twitter is full of stuff about you and Seth!" "Crazy fucking fangirls" I moaned. "Seth kissed my head in the lift this morning and they saw, then we were working out together and they saw that too. I wasn't with Dean, so I'm automatically screwing Seth." She groaned. "I was jealous of your life at one point" she said. "Not anymore! Casper says hi by the way, he's snowed under with work, trying to get it all done so he can come back to you. I've had my dress designed and it will be ready by the weekend, so that's going well too." "Top bridesmaid" Dean said peeking over my shoulder. Tracey smiled. "Hey Jon" she said. "Torrie driving you crazy with the wedding prep yet?" I laughed. "I'm no bridezilla Tracey!" I said. "Jon is groomzilla! He's planned everything!" He nodded. "I know what I want" he shrugged. I kissed him. "So do I" I whispered. Roman pulled up at the arena and we started to get out of the car. "I'll call you later hun" I said undoing my seatbelt. She nodded and ended the call.

As we walked to the locker room Layla ran up to me. "Hunter is looking for you" she said. I nodded and kissed Dean. "See you in a bit" I said as they walked in the opposite direction. We waited for them to go into the room and then ran to the divas locker room. "Are you ready for this?" she asked as I grabbed my ring gear. I shook my head. "Jon is gonna freak" I moaned sitting down to take my trainers off. "Your match is second" she said. "Will Jon cope that long without you?" "I hope so" I whispered. "The guys normally watch on the screen in the room." She nodded. "It's time to end this Tor" she said smiling. "She's gone way too far now. I'm not the only one who thinks so." I nodded and quickly stripped to put my ring gear on. "I'll do your hair and makeup" she said grabbing her stuff. "Last thing you need is Jon seeing you getting ready." I smiled and sat down to pull my boots on as she got everything ready.

Just as she finished with my hair there was a knock on the door. Layla opened it a crack and then wider when she saw who it was. "Five minutes Torrie" Hunter said walking in. I nodded and took a deep breath before standing up. "Go to the gorilla position when Summer's music starts" he said hugging me. "She won't see you then." I nodded and hugged him back. "Thank you Hunter" I said smiling. "Not a problem" he said waving as he walked out. "Ready for this?" Layla asked standing next to me. "Actually" I said looking at her. "I think I am."'She smiled and hugged me as we watched the screen.

"What's taking her so long?" Dean asked sitting and watching the screen, his legs twitching nervously. "She'll be here man" Roman said from the bathroom as he and Seth wet their hair. "She knows we got a run in after the next match. She must have had a pretty big complaint for Hunter, that's all." Dean grunted and carried on absently watching the screen. "No fucking way" he said as Summer's music started and she made her way down the ramp. "There is no fucking way I'm doing a run in for that skank!" Roman and Seth walked out of the bathroom and looked at each other. "The fuck is Hunter playing at?" Seth asked. "Obviously this is what Tor is arguing with him for" Roman said looking at Dean. He nodded and carried on watching the screen.

"Ready?" Layla asked as I bounced on the spot at the gorilla position. I nodded and peeked over her shoulder at the screen, watching as she took a microphone from Justin. "So" she started. "Apparently, I have a match tonight. A mystery opponent. Do I look bothered? No. No diva in that locker room is worthy of a match with me."

"Have you heard this shit man?" Roman asked as Dean walked out of the bathroom. "Talk about full of yourself! Man I hope she gets her ass handed to her, even if it's El Torito who does it!" Dean laughed and grabbed his title, putting it around his waist.

"So come out, whoever you are!" Summer yelled, dropping the microphone. Layla looked at me and I nodded. I took a deep breath as my music started, knowing the crowd would be confused, so I waited a few seconds, watching the screen for their reactions. They all looked towards the entrance ramp. "Go" Layla whispered, kissing me. I took a deep breath and stepped out, standing at the top of the walkway with my hands on my hips. "And her opponent" Justin said looking up at me. "From Cardiff, Wales. Torrie Ambrose!" I took another deep breath and walked down towards the ring.

"The fuck?" Dean yelled. Seth and Roman were staring at the screen, not daring to say anything. "The actual fuck is she doing?" Dean yelled again going to the door. Hunter was waiting for him outside. "Leave it Dean" he warned. "That's my fucking wife out there man!" Dean yelled, trying to get past him. Hunter shook his head. "Like I said" he warned. "Leave it. Torrie needs to get this out of her system. She doesn't need any distractions now. I suggest you go find a screen near your entrance and watch the match. Get ready for your run in." "Fuck!" he said suddenly remembering about the run in. "The run in is for Torrie! The Wyatt's? She..." "Knows all about it" Hunter said looking him in the eye. "She's a big girl now Dean. Maybe you should take a leaf out of her book." Roman and Seth walked out, putting their hands on Dean's shoulders. "Come on bro" Roman said leading him away. "Lets go watch Torrie." Dean finally agreed and walked willingly.

Summer smirked at me as I got in the ring. The ref, Charles, kept her in one corner as I stood on the ropes and waved at the crowd. I jumped into the middle of the ring and smirked back at Summer. Charles called for the bell and I just stood looking at her. Suddenly she didn't seem so confident anymore. She ran at me and I tripped her, sending her face first into the mat. "Oops" I said grabbing her hair and bashing her face into the mat a few more times. "Off the hair Torrie" Charles warned. I moaned and let her head go. She quickly got up and glared at me, holding her nose. I ran at her and clotheslined her, sending her to the mat once more. I knew I was chancing my luck but covered her anyway, not surprised when she kicked out at 1. I stood up and bent over, hands on my knees looking at her. She got up slowly then hit me with a sweet drop kick. I went down like a lead balloon.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled as he watched backstage. Layla walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "She's got this" she said. "Stop worrying and trust her." He nodded and turned his attention back to the screen.

I got up, shaking my head. She was smirking at me again so I ran, jumped off the ropes and nailed her with a hurricanrana, quickly covering her. She kicked out at 2 and I slapped the mat in frustration. "Do what you're good at and stay on your back" I warned in her ear. She shook her head and we got up, trading punches and hair pulls. Yeah, Layla gave me the girly moves alright. I got bored soon and grabbed her around the neck, running and bulldogging her. She quickly crawled into a corner, holding her head and neck. I ran at her and did the baseball slide Phil had taught me, catching her sweet in the chest. She moaned and slumped in the corner. I got her onto her feet in the middle of the ring and took a deep breath. I put one arm around her neck and the other around the back of her knees and lifted her into my shoulders, falling backwards.

"Samoan drop!" Roman yelled. "Fuck yeah baby girl!"

Summer was out of it in the middle of the ring. I put my my hands on her ankles and did a handstand into a bridge, landing with my feet on her shoulders. Charles hit the 3 count and the bell rang. "Here is your winner" Justin said as I flipped back over and stood up. "Torrie Ambrose!" My music hit as Charles raised my arm. I ran to every turnbuckle and blew kisses to the fans, waving as they cheered. I had just got into the middle of the ring when the lights went out.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled. "Ready guys?" Roman and Seth nodded and quickly got to their entrance.

The lights came back on and the ring was surrounded by the Wyatt's. Bray stood in front of me smiling. Summer had disappeared, which was no bad thing. I looked at Bray and shook my head, secretly watching Harper and Rowan's movements on the screen behind him. As all 3 of them got in the ring and surrounded me the sweetest sound ever filled the arena. "Sierra Hotel Indigo Echo Lima Delta. Shield" "Hurry up hurry up hurry up" I muttered under my breath as Dean led Seth and Roman down the steps. They jumped the barrier and slid under the ropes, surrounding the Wyatt's. Then chaos. They all turned on each other and a huge fight broke out in the ring. "Here Torrie" Justin called, helping me get out of the ring. I dropped and rolled under the ropes and walked backwards to him, not taking my eyes off the rumble in the ring. "It'll be ok" Justin muttered. I nodded, not even looking at him. "Torrie looks petrified" I heard Cole say on commentary. I spun to look at him and he smiled at me. When I turned back to the ring I froze. Rowan had Seth in one corner, Harper had Roman in another. Bray had Dean posed ready for the sister Abigail in the middle of the ring. I shook my head and slid under the ropes without a second thought. Bray looked at me and smirked before kissing Dean's forehead. Before he could flip him I drop kicked him in the face. He fell backwards, dropping Dean. I grabbed Dean and pulled him under the ropes to the floor. Harper and Rowan looked on in shock, the perfect distraction for Roman and Seth to take them unawares. They fought back and soon all 3 of the Wyatt's were in a pile in the middle of the ring. Roman and Seth slid out of the ring and held my arms in the air and the Shield's music hit. Roman and Seth helped me over the barrier and we quickly made our way backstage.


	65. Chapter 65

As soon as we got backstage Dean walked off. I went to go after him but Roman and Seth stopped me. "Leave him baby girl" Roman said putting his arm around me. "He runs when he doesn't know what to do." Seth nodded. Layla walked up to me and put her arms around me. "I've got her guys" she said. "Torrie?" Seth asked. I nodded. "My clothes are in the divas locker room anyway" I said kissing them. They nodded and walked off. "Shit Layla" I moaned slumping to the floor. "What the fuck have I done?" She crouched next to me. "You" she said looking at me. "Have just made an awesome debut, and he, should be fucking proud of you, not stropping like a teenage girl." I smiled. "I didn't tell him" I said standing up. "He's bound to be hurt." She nodded and stood up. "Come on" she said. "Get showered and changed, and then I can let you in on my little secret." I frowned and she tapped her nose. I smiled and let her lead me to the divas locker room.

I was soon showered and dressed in my crop top and jeans. I sat on the bench and laced up my converse as the door opened. Tamina walked in and looked at me nervously. "Nice match" she finally said. I nodded and carried on tying my shoes. "About the other day" she started. I shook my head and looked at her. "Save it Tamina" I said. "I don't wanna hear another word about it or that slut." She nodded and went to her locker. "Everyone is behind you, you know" she said into her locker. "Now they know what she's really like." "I really don't care" I said standing up as Layla walked into the room. She grinned as she saw Tamina. "So Tor" she said twirling. "How do I look?" "Like you're going dancing, not wrestling" I said frowning. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Yes!" she squealed. "You're looking at Fandango's new partner!" "Fuck yeah!" I said high fiving her. "About time they got someone with real talent to partner him!" Tamina slammed her locker and walked out of the room. Layla looked at me and we both laughed. "You look amazing Tor" she said. "Training is doing you good." I nodded. "I love it" I admitted. "Come watch my debut?" she asked holding her hand out. I nodded and walked with her to the gorilla position. Curtis was waiting already. "Awesome match Tor" he said hugging me. "Easy tiger" I said pushing him away laughing. "I've seen how much baby oil you use!" He laughed and held Layla's hand as his music hit. "Go get 'em" I said kissing her cheek. She smiled and danced out. Curtis winked at me and followed her. I stood watching the screen, and felt rather than heard someone come up behind me. "Hey princess" Randy said, slipping his arm around my waist. "Hey Randal" I said kissing his cheek. "I saw your match" he said watching the screen with me. "Quite upset you went for the Samoan drop instead of the RKO." "The guys are down as my trainers Randy" I said looking at him. "Made more sense that way." He grinned and nodded. "I'm messing with you" he said kissing me. I slapped him and he laughed. "Where's Ambrose?" he asked suddenly. I shrugged. "He left as soon as we got backstage" I whispered. "I have no idea where he is." "Go find him Tor" he said. "I'll wait here and explain to Layla." I nodded and kissed his cheek before walking off.

First stop was the locker room. I could hear Seth and Roman in the bathroom but there was no sign of Dean. His jacket was gone too, so I knew where he'd be. I quietly shut the door behind me and headed outside. I followed the smell of cigarette smoke, and soon found him leaning against a wall. He looked at me and turned away. "Jon" I begged. He spun around, hurt evident in his eyes. "Don't Jon me Torrie" he growled, sucking on his cigarette. I looked at the floor. He was surrounded by cigarette butts, he'd obviously been out here a while. "I.." I started. He held his hand up. "Save it" he said. "I don't wanna hear it. I don't want to hear anything from you at this particular moment in time. Just go. Leave me alone." He turned his back on me and carried on smoking. I stayed there watching him for a few more seconds, his shoulders slumped, head down. I shook my head and walked off.

Randy was still at the gorilla position. "Tor?" he asked as I walked straight up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Come on" he said dragging me away to his locker room. "Out with it" he said sitting me on the sofa. "He told me to go" I whispered. "Told me to just leave him alone." He nodded. "Ok" he said going to his bag. "Here." He gave me car keys and a keycard. "Take my car" he said. "Go to the hotel and wait in my room. I'll get a ride with one of the others." I nodded. "Thanks Randy" I said kissing him. He smiled. "Stop thanking me Tor" he said. "You're my friend. It's what friends do." I nodded and quickly went to the divas locker room to grab my stuff. I went out a different door to the car park, wanting to avoid Dean this time. I found Randy's car and quickly threw my bag in before jumping in the drivers seat and starting the engine. I pulled out of the car park and quickly drove to the hotel.

"Where's Torrie?" Dean asked walking into the Shields locker room. Seth looked at him. "Pass" he said. "Ask me another." "Don't fuck with me Rollins" Dean growled. "Woah man!" Roman yelled walking out of the bathroom. "We haven't seen Torrie since you ditched her backstage!" Dean groaned and walked out. "The fuck was that about?" Roman asked grabbing his bag. Seth shrugged. "Beats me" he said standing up and grabbing his stuff. He got his phone out of his bag. "She hasn't text me" he said checking. "And she hasn't put anything on twitter either. It's full of love from fans here, raving about her match." Roman groaned. "Where the fuck is she now?" he said walking out of the room. Seth shrugged and followed him out.

"Layla!" Dean yelled banging on the divas door. Summer opened it and he groaned. "Where's my wife?" he asked pushing past her. "I don't fucking know Dean" she said. "There's only me and Tamina in here." Layla walked in and looked at him. "Jon" she said frowning. "What are you doing in here?" "Looking for you" he said. "Wheres my wife?" "No idea" she said looking around. "I left her at the gorilla while I went to the ring with Curtis, she wasn't there when I got back." "Fuck sake!" he yelled walking out. "Jon!" Layla yelled walking after him. He spun around. "What's happened?" she asked catching up to him. "Fuck Lay" he said running his hands through his hair. "I was so fucking angry with her. I told her to go. She came to find me outside and I told her to go." "Angry?" Layla asked, frowning. "Why the fuck would you be angry Jon? That match was perfect! She hit every move, she won the crowd over, and she fucking won! Her debut match, she won, and you're pissed. Go figure." "She didn't tell me" he said looking her in the eyes. "She's obviously known for a while, and she didn't tell me." "She didn't need the distraction of Summer making eyes at you at ringside Jon" she said putting her hand on his arm. "We all know that's what she would have done. Torrie needed to go out there tonight as a singles competitor, not a member of the Shield. This is her career too now. She asked for the match. She wanted to end this shit with Summer her way. That's why we went to the gym." He nodded. "I'm such a cock" he moaned. "Go find her Jon" she said quietly. He nodded and started to walk down the corridor. "I've got her" Seth said walking up to him holding out his phone. "She's at the hotel, a fan just posted this on twitter. Her phone is off though." Dean nodded and headed for the car park.

I made it to Randy's room after posing for a few pictures with fans in the lobby. I threw my bag on the floor and raided the mini bar before turning the tv on. I downed my drink and went for another. I changed my mind and switched the tv off, grabbing my phone and the keycard before heading across the road to the bar.

"She's not here" Dean said walking into the room. "Her stuff isn't here either, she hasn't even been here." "Everyone else is at the arena" Seth said. "Where else could she be?" Dean shrugged and sat on the sofa. "My fault guys" he said putting his head in his hands. "I told her I didn't want to speak to her and told her to go." "Fuck sake Dean" Roman growled. "Why the fuck are you so surprised she's not here?" "I don't fucking know!" Dean said standing up and walking into our bedroom. Seth was about to follow him when Dean slammed the door shut, changing Seth's mind for him. "I'm gonna hit the bar" Seth said. "Coming?" Roman shook his head. "He's gonna need to talk soon" he said gesturing towards our room with his head. Seth nodded and grabbed his phone and a keycard. "Let me know if anyone hears from her?" he asked. Roman nodded and Seth walked out.

"Hit me again" I said, sliding my glass across the bar. The barman grinned and poured me another double Jack. "Penny for them" he said putting the glass back in front of me. I groaned. "Trust me" I said downing the drink and giving him the empty glass back. "They ain't worth shit." "That bad huh?" he asked, shaking my glass. I nodded and he poured me another. I looked up at the tv and saw Randy wrestling. I smiled and he looked at me. "Know him?" he asked. I nodded. "Orton" I said downing my glass. "My favourite ass hat." He smiled. "Everyone likes him" he said. "Not too sure on those Shield guys though. They look kinda mean." "Kinda the point isn't it?" I asked. He nodded. "Suppose so" he said wiping the bar down and pointing at the bottle of Jack. "Want another?" I nodded and gave him my glass. "So they're in town tonight I hear" he said giving me the drink. "Yeah" I said smiling. "Gonna try and meet a few later?" he asked. I looked at him. "Do you watch it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged. "When I can" he said. "I'm normally working. I think they've only got it on the screen now because it's in town." I nodded. "Excuse me a sec" he said, gesturing towards a customer at the other end of the bar. I nodded and turned my attention to the tv. Randy had just won, delivering a sweet RKO to Alberto. I grabbed my phone and turned it on, quickly texting him to tell him I was at the bar before switching it off again. I froze when I looked back at the screen. They were replaying my match. I shook my head but couldn't stop watching. The barman walked back over and looked up at the screen, then quickly looked at me. "Shit!" he said. "Don't I feel like a dumbass now!" I smiled. "It's ok" I said. "It was nice not being known for a second. Excuse me for a second." He nodded and I went into the bathroom.

Seth walked into the bar, smiling when he saw they had wrestling on. "Double Jack, no ice" he said sliding into a seat at the bar. The barman nodded and handed him the drink, smiling when he saw him looking at the screen. Seth smiled. "She's good" the barman said, nodding at the screen. Seth nodded. "She is" he said. "She was awesome tonight, considering it was her first match." The Shield's music hit and the barman groaned. "I've done it again" he said, looking at Seth. Seth frowned. "Done what?" he asked, confused. "Been speaking to a wrestler without knowing who they are." the barman said. Seth smiled. "It's ok" he said. "Who else did you do it to?" "Her" the barman said, nodding towards me as I walked out of the bathroom. "Torrie!" Seth said running over to me. "Hey ninja" I said hugging him. "Babycakes we've been so worried about you!" he said leading me back to the bar. "I'm fine Seth" I said sitting down and smiling as the barman handed me a drink. "Dean is in bits" Seth said looking at me. "So?" I asked downing my drink. "He told me to go Colby, I did as he told me." He nodded. "I know." he said getting his phone out. "Jon" he said answering it and looking at me. I shook my head. "Nah man" he said. "No sign. No idea, wait for everyone to get back from the arena and ask then. Ok, bye." He looked at me and shook his head. "I can't believe I just lied for you" he said. "Not the first time Colby" I reminded him. He shook his head and downed his drink. "I'm gonna go Tor" he said standing up. I nodded. "I'm gonna prop this side of the bar up for a while longer" I said. He nodded and kissed me before walking out.

"Trouble?" the barman asked. I shook my head. "Nothing I can't handle" I said smiling. "Fiancé being an ass." He looked up at the screen as I drop kicked Bray. "He your fiancé?" he asked, pointing at Dean. I nodded. "Supposed to be getting married in two weeks" I said twirling my engagement ring. "He'll be lucky if I even speak to him long enough to say I do." "Oh right" he said smiling. "Trouble in paradise." I smiled and the barman looked towards the door. "Ok this one I know" he said, watching as Randy walked over and sat next to me. "You ok?" he asked hugging me. I nodded. "Drink?" he asked. I smiled. "Usual" I said looking at the barman. "And a beer" Randy added. He nodded and went to sort the drinks.

"Heard from Dean?" Randy asked. I shook my head. "Phones off" I said waving it at him. "And that's the way it's gonna stay. Nobody apart from you knows what room I'm in. Seth knows I'm here, but he told Dean he doesn't." Randy nodded. "Tell you what" he said. "Drink up now, you go back to the room, I'll go get us a few bottles and meet you there." I nodded. "Sounds like a plan Randal" I said downing my drink. I stood up and wobbled a bit but quickly got my balance back. "Meet you there" I said kissing him before walking out.

I hadn't got very far when I heard Dean and Roman talking. I ducked into the alley I'd dragged Dean down and waited for them to pass. "Someone has to know where she is" Dean said, stopping at the entrance to the alley. "I mean, there are the pictures of her in the lobby so we know she went to the hotel." Roman nodded. "Theres Randy" he said pointing at the bar. "Hey Randal!" Dean yelled. "Seen my wife?" Randy shook his head. "I'm alone man" he said. "Just going to grab some bottles and head back to my room." "Thanks man" Roman said and looked at Dean. "Bar?" he asked. Dean nodded. "I need to forget tonight" he said following Roman. I quietly crept to the entrance to the alley and watched them walk into the bar. A few fans grabbed them for pictures before they walked in. They posed politely and then excused themselves before walking in to the bar. I shook my head and went across the road to the hotel.

"What can I get you?" the barman asked, recognising Dean immediately. "Jack. Neat. No ice" Dean said. "And a beer. What about you Ro?" "Just a beer thanks" Roman said looking around. "It's quiet in here tonight." The barman nodded as he gave them their drinks. "Few people been in" he said. "Guess they're all at the arena for the wrestling. Saw that girl make her debut tonight, she's good." Dean looked at his glass. "Yeah" Roman said looking at him. "She's one of us. She's a Shield girl." "Held her own against that Wyatt guy" the barman said, enjoying watching Dean look uncomfortable. Dean looked at him. "Do you actually have a point?" he asked eventually. The barman shrugged. "Just giving you a fans opinion" he said walking off. Roman went after him. "What do you know?" Roman whispered. "She just left" he said. "Been in here for a good hour or so, downing double Jacks. Said her fiancé is being an ass. Judging by the looks on him, I'd say he's just realised how much of an ass he's been." Roman nodded. "Who did she leave with?" he asked. "Nobody" the barman said truthfully. "She left alone. No idea where she was going." Roman nodded and thanked him before walking back to Dean.

"She was in here" he said sliding back onto his stool. "She just left. Alone." he added quickly as Dean looked at him. Dean grabbed his phone and called Seth. "Yo man" he said. "Torrie left the bar. She turned up there yet? Oh, ok. Yeah, let me know." He ended the call and looked at Roman. "She's not at the hotel" he said. Roman nodded. "She'll turn up" he said. "Drink up, we'll go back if you want?" Dean shook his head. "What's the point?" he asked. "She doesn't want to see me. No point going back yet." Roman groaned and got settled for a long night at the bar.


	66. Chapter 66

I was lying on the sofa in Randy's room when he quietly knocked on the door. "It's me Tor" he said. I got up and opened the door then went back to the sofa. "You ok?" he asked, putting the bag on the table. I nodded. "Peachy Randal" I said sitting up. "I kinda owe you for the mini bar though." He smiled. "I'll sort it, don't worry" he said sitting next to me. "Want a beer?" I nodded and took one from him, sitting back and waiting for him to do the same so I could cuddle into him. He put his arm around me and kissed my head. "Ambrose is one lucky son of a bitch" he whispered. I snorted. "Obviously not" I said drinking. "Otherwise I'd be with him now. Right now, you're the lucky son of a bitch!" He smiled. "Indeed I am" he said. His phone rang and he shifted slightly to get it out of his pocket. "Seth" he said answering it. He looked at me. "Yeah she's with me" he sighed. "Think she's gonna stay here tonight. She's pretty pissed with him. Yeah, tell him. No point, her phone is off. Ok, bye." I glared at him. "Why?" I asked. "You do realise he's gonna be at the door soon don't you?" "You don't get it do you Tor?" he groaned. "I need him to be here. I need him to take you away. Or I'm never gonna let you go back to him."

"Seth" Dean growled answering his phone. "She's where? Son of a fucking bitch! I'm on my way." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "She's with Orton" he said to Roman. "She's been with him the whole time." "We watched him leave alone" Roman reminded him. Dean shrugged. "She's with him for fuck sake!" he said storming out of the bar.

"W-what?" I asked, not sure I'd heard him right. "Torrie" he whispered. "I need you to go. All I can think about right now is taking you in that bedroom and never letting you move. Please." I nodded and stood up. "Randy" I whispered. He stopped me. "I'll be fine Tor" he whispered. "Go to Dean." I nodded and grabbed my bag, kissing him lightly on the cheek before I walked out.

I banged on my hotel room door, not knowing if anyone was in there. "Torrie!" Seth said answering and letting me in. I dumped my bag by the table and slumped on the sofa. "Ready for hurricane Ambrose?" I asked. He shook his head. "No" he admitted. "But I'm not leaving you." I smiled. The door opened and Roman walked in, followed by Dean. I took one look at him and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I was looking out of the window when the door opened. "I'm an ass" he said, shutting the door and sitting on the bed. I snorted. "Only now you fucking realise that?" I asked, not even bothering to turn around. "Please Torrie" he begged. I spun around. "This is what you fucking wanted Jon!" I yelled. "You wanted me to sign the fucking contract. And now I've done what you wanted you decided it's wrong?" "Fuck no!" he said walking to me. "Whats wrong is you didn't even fucking tell me!" "Why?" I asked. "Answer me that Jon. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you at ringside. I need to be recognised on my own, not just as part of the Shield or as your wife. And she would make eyes at you and distract me, and I wasn't risking that Jon. I needed an end to the shit she's caused. Looks like it was just an opening for more shit really." He shook his head. "You" he said holding my arms. "Were totally fucking amazing out there tonight. And that's not me being biased. When she kicked you, that sell even had me convinced! This is what you were meant to do. I was just pissed because I wasn't there with you. But I get why, I really do. And I'm so fucking sorry." I looked at him as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Baby don't cry" I whispered. "I'm so fucking mad at you right now I don't think I could take it." He smiled. "Tor" he started. "Don't" I said putting my hand up to stop him. "I think you should sleep somewhere else tonight Jon. I can't deal with this shit now." He looked at me, shock on his face. "Tor" he started again. I pushed him away. "Fine" I said opening the door. "I'll go." I walked out, past Roman and Seth, and out of the hotel room. I ran down the stairs to reception. "I need a room" I said to the girl. "Any size, anywhere, I don't care. I just need a room." She nodded and checked for a free one before sliding me a keycard. "317" she said. I thanked her and ran up the stairs again.

"What the fuck just happened?" Seth asked walking into the bedroom. Dean looked up at him. "My wife just fucking walked out on me" he said. "Told me it was me or her sleeping somewhere else tonight." "Ortons room?" Seth asked. Dean shook his head. "I'm guessing Layla" he said. Seth shook his head. "Layla has gone home" he said. "Curtis doesn't have a match on Smackdown so they've gone back to Florida a day early." "Shit!" Dean yelled. "Sheamus?" Seth frowned at him. "They're close" he said. "But not that close. What about Phil?" Dean shook his head. "She's drunk" he said. "She knows better than to go to Phil now." Seth's phone buzzed and he checked it quickly. "Torrie" he said to Dean. "Just said she's safe and not to worry." Dean nodded. He grabbed his phone and quickly text me.

"I'm an ass" I read. "But I'm an ass who loves you. I'm sorry. J." I put the phone on the table and turned the tv on, before deciding against it and opting for the bath instead. I got in as soon as it was half full, leaving the water run and fill up around me. I could hear my phone ringing but I left it, too comfortable to move. I finally got out and checked it after about an hour. Jon. I moaned and called him back.

"I miss you" he whispered as he answered. "Don't Jon" I begged. "Please Torrie" he said. "I need you." "317" I said and hung up. He was there in seconds. "I swear" he said kissing me as I opened the door. "I will never tell you to go again." I smiled. "Good" I whispered kissing him back. "I'm so proud of you babe" he said kissing me gently. "I'm tired Jon" I moaned. He nodded. "Bed babe" he said opening the door. "Sleep." I nodded and walked into the bedroom, closely followed by him. He watched as I stepped out of the towel and got into bed before stripping to his boxers and getting in beside me. "I love you Tor" he whispered cuddling into me. "And I'm sorry for being an ass." "I love you too" I said kissing his chest. "Even though you're an ass." "Do you have a match tomorrow?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. "It was only Summer I wanted babe" I said. "Back to being valet to my boys tomorrow." He held me tighter. "Good" he said. "You have no idea how much I wanted to storm that ring. No more matches without me at ringside, please? Now I know how you feel watching me wrestle." I nodded. "Night babe" I whispered. He kissed me and hugged me tight until I fell asleep.

He was on the phone when I woke up the next morning. He kissed my head and carried on talking. I got up and grabbed a hotel dressing gown before walking to the bathroom. He was on the sofa when I came back out. "Ok?" he asked warily. I nodded. "Seriously need coffee though" I said as there was a knock on the door. I opened it and stood back to let Seth in. "Coffee for babycakes" he said handing me a Starbucks. "I fucking love you Colby" I moaned kissing him and then the cup. Dean smiled. "Plans for this morning?" he asked looking at me. "Coffee" I said holding the cup up. Then gym. Sweat the Jack out of my system." Seth grinned. "Randy said he didn't know how you were still standing" he said high fiving me. "Looks like you put a fair bit away." I nodded. "And boy am I paying for it now" I groaned. They laughed. "Probably not a good time to tell you this" Seth said. "The karaoke roulette is tonight." "The what?" I asked as Dean groaned. Seth laughed. "Names in a hat" he said. "Duets, solos, groups, anything goes tonight." "It is kinda funny" Dean said. "Unless you count Roman singing I will always love you last year!" Seth laughed. Dean groaned. "I tried to forget that" he said. "I might give it a miss" I said sipping my coffee. Dean grimaced and shook his head. "No can do baby girl" he said. "Not allowed to skip it. It's a bonding thing." I groaned. "Did you ask about...?" Seth asked looking at Dean. He frowned then realised what Seth was on about. "Oh no" he said. "I forgot. Babe, why use Ambrose as your ring name?" "Why not?" I asked frowning. "Your ring name is Dean Ambrose, I'm marrying you, kinda makes sense." He nodded. "I get it" he said kissing me. "I just figured you'd stick with plain Torrie." Plain?" Seth asked laughing. "When has Torrie ever been plain?" Dean laughed. "True" he said quietly. "She's always been beautiful to me." "Fucking sap Ambrose" I said looking at him. He shook his head. "I swear babe" he said looking me in the eye. "Ever since Reigns knocked you on your ass I knew I was gonna marry you." I groaned. "You drunk Jonathan?" I asked. He shook his head. "I wish" he whispered kissing me. "Come back to our room?" I nodded. "I need my gym stuff anyway" I said standing up. I grabbed my clothes out of the bathroom and walked back out to them. "You not getting dressed?" Seth asked. I shook my head. "No point" I said. "I'm only gonna put my gym stuff on anyway." Dean nodded and kissed me as Seth opened the door. "Let's go sweat out some Jack" he said leading me to our room.

15 minutes later I was in the gym. Seth was on the treadmill to my left and Roman to my right. The 10 mile challenge was well underway, and Dean was on the weights being spotted by Randy. That made me feel weird, especially remembering what Randy had said last night. I pushed it out of my kind and carried on racing the guys. Dean looked over and checked on me every so often, as if he thought I'd run away from him again. I shook my head and turned my iPod up, running to the music. My treadmill stopped when I hit the 10 miles and Roman groaned. "How do you do it?" he asked pulling an earbud out. I shrugged. "I just always have" I said lying on the floor. "Running helps everything." "Not true doll" Dean said, looking down on me. "Running gets you nowhere." I smiled. "Not when you're involved Ambrose" I said sitting up. He helped me up and hugged me. "That's cos you should never run from your problems doll" he said. "And before you ask, yes I'm your problem. And I'm the solution to the problem too." I shook my head and smiled. "What's next?" I asked as Seth and Roman finished their run. "You want more?" Seth asked wiping his face in a towel. I nodded. "Lot of Jack to sweat out boys" I said smiling. Seth grinned. "I've got just the workout for you" he said.

Two hours later Seth and I fell through the hotel room door. Dean and Roman had left us in the gym, doing one of Seth's CrossFit workouts. "Seth" Dean said walking over to me. "Did you kill my wife?" "Yes" I moaned from the floor. He smiled. "Come on, bath" he said picking me up. I winked at Seth and got up, running into the bathroom. "Same time tomorrow Tor?" Seth asked grinning. "Hell yeah" I said starting the bath.


	67. Chapter 67

Dean followed me into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind him. "Sneaky, Mrs Good" he said pinning me against the wall and kissing me. "Not at all" I whispered. "It was an awesome workout. He really did kill me!" He laughed and started stripping. I frowned at him. "Save water" he shrugged. "Bath together. Plus then I can massage my aching wife." I grinned and quickly stripped out of my gym stuff. He got in the bath and gestured for me to sit in front of him. I held on to his shoulder as I climbed in and lowered myself slowly into the warm water. As soon as I was sat down his arms were around my stomach, making me lean back into him. "Guys!" Seth called. "I need to pee!" "Pick the lock" Dean yelled back, covering me with bubbles. "We ain't moving!" Seth grumbled and started turning the lock with a keycard. "Ready or not" he said opening the door and looking at us. "That's actually cute guys." He smiled and went to the toilet as Roman peeked in. "Comfy?" he asked, grinning. Dean nodded and kissed my head. Seth flushed the toilet and ran into the lounge, coming back with his phone. "One for the crazy fangirls?" he asked holding it up. I looked at Dean and he kissed me gently, smirking as he heard Seth take the picture. "Perfect" Seth said looking at the picture. Roman looked over his shoulder. "Best one yet bro" he said smiling. "Now get out" Dean laughed. Roman let Seth out and shut the door behind them. We could hear my phone beeping with notifications and Dean groaned. "What do you think they're gonna say?" he asked kissing me gently. "I don't care" I said turning around to face him. "We know the truth, thats all that matters to me." "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked kissing me. I pretended to think. "Nope" I finally said, looking hurt. He sat up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me. "I love you" he whispered sliding in to me. "So so so fucking much." "I love you" I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me gently. "The next two weeks can't pass fast enough. God I love you so much Jon." "Always and forever Mrs Good" he moaned.

Roman and Seth weren't in the room when we finally got out of the bath. I grabbed my phone and checked twitter, dreading the feedback from Seth's picture. I needn't have worried. I smiled as I saw the retweets from the Bella's, Nattie and Layla, plus ones I wasn't expecting, from Randy and Phil. I was called lucky more times than I could count, and I couldn't disagree with them. I watched as Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and couldn't help the smile spreading across my face. In two weeks, I was marrying this wonderful man, and I really couldn't wait. "What?" he asked, catching me staring. I shook my head. "Sorry" I said. "Just enjoying the view." He smirked. "Nearly time to go to the arena babe" he said holding out his hand. "You'd better put some clothes on." I took his hand and let him lead me into the bedroom.

Just as I finished getting my jeans on Seth walked in. He smiled. "Damn" he smirked. "Too late." I laughed and brushed through my hair. "What's up ninja?" I asked looking at him in the mirror. "Seen the feedback from the picture?" he asked. I nodded. "Can't believe how positive some of it was" I said smiling. "Think they've finally got the message now?" He nodded. "They will in two weeks when the wedding photos are leaked" he grinned. Deans phone rang and he quickly grabbed it, looking at the number. "Um, I gotta take this" he said walking out of the room. I frowned at Seth and he shrugged. "No idea" he said. "He's been doing that a fair bit lately." I shook my head and carried on brushing my hair. Seth grabbed my bag and started putting my ring gear in. "Awwww you're a sweetie ninja" I said smiling sweetly. He grinned. "We'll be late otherwise" he said dodging a slap. I was about to say something when my phone went off. "Hunter" Seth said picking it up for me. I frowned but answered it anyway.

"Torrie" he said. "I didn't want to do this but I need you in a match tonight." "What?" I squeaked. "Why?" "Layla went back to Florida with Curtis" he said. "Tonight she was meant to have a match with Summer because of her being Curtis' new partner. Now that slot is empty." "Hunter" I groaned. "My business with her is done." "I know" he sighed. "And you'd be doing me a huge favour. Just say she wants a rematch." "I can't believe I'm doing this" I moaned. "But ok. Last time." "You're a lifesaver Tor" he said and hung up. Seth frowned at me as I threw the phone on the bed. "Tor?" he asked. "Guess who's got another match tonight ninja boy" I groaned. "Layla disappeared earlier than she was meant to. I get to fight slutty Rae again tonight." He looked nervously towards the door. "You gonna..." "Yes I'm gonna tell Jon this time" I smirked. "Tell Jon what?" Dean asked walking in. "Hunter called." I said looking at him. "I've got a match with Summer again tonight." He nodded. "Cool" he said grabbing his bag. "Kick her ass babe." He kissed my head and walked out of the room. "What the fuck?" I asked looking at Seth. He shrugged. "No idea babycakes" he said kissing my head. "Want me to have a word?" I shook my head and grabbed my phone. "I'll finish getting ready at the arena" I said. "We ready to go?" He nodded and we went out to Dean.

He was on the phone again and as soon as he saw us he walked out of the room. "Something I said?" I asked looking at Seth. He looked just as surprised as I was. "It can't be the match" I said. "I told him this time." Seth nodded. My phone started ringing in my hand. "Roman" I said answering it. "What's up big guy?" "You guys ready?" he asked. "I'm sitting in the car, surrounded by fangirls. I kinda need some backup." "Be right down" I laughed as I hung up. "Ro sending up a distress signal" I said to Seth. He went to the window and laughed. "Think we may have an issue with getting in the car" he said waving me over. "Finding it, however, not a problem." I looked out of the window and laughed as I took a picture and posted it to twitter. "Wonder where Roman is hiding #operationfindreigns" I tweeted. Seth laughed and favourited it quickly. My phone buzzed and I laughed. "Kinda doesn't help Torrie!" Roman had tweeted. "Ooops, my bad" I replied before putting my phone away. Dean walked in and grabbed his bag. "We going or what?" he asked, just standing looking at us. We nodded and walked out of the room. Dean and Seth lagged behind, Seth whispering at Dean. I shook my head and took the stairs, leaving them to wait for the lift.

"Oh my god it's Torrie!" some girl screamed as I walked towards the car. I didn't even smile, just stood and waited for them to move. They got the hint from the look on my face and moved enough for me to get in the passenger seat next to Roman. "Am I glad to see you" he growled, leaning across to kiss my cheek. Flashes lit the car up and we groaned. "Yeah yeah" Seth snarled opening the back door. "Heard it all before girls. When you come up with a better story let me know." Dean chuckled as he got in the car. "Anyone would swear they just caught you two having sex" he said looking at me. I shook my head and looked out the window. Dean got the hint straight away. "I know you think I'm pissed" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "But I'm not. Really, I'm not. I'm really pleased for the push they're giving you. Just be careful." "Come to the ring with me" I said turning to look at him. He looked at me in surprise. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded. "My entrance though" I said. "Not through the crowd. This is my match, not yours." He nodded. "Now I've just gotta find the entrance ramp" he smirked.

"A word Torrie" Hunter said as soon as we walked into the arena. Dean grabbed my bag and kissed me. "I'll take it to the locker room" he said looking at me. I nodded and walked off with Hunter. "I'm so sorry for putting this on you" he started. "Save it Hunter" I groaned. "Jon knows, he's fine with it, and he's coming down to the ring with me." Hunter frowned. "I thought you didn't want him at ringside" he said. "I didn't yesterday" I said. "But then I saw how much it hurt him not to be there. I know how he feels watching me wrestle. Even if he's on commentary for it, I need him there." "Sounds like a plan" Hunter said rubbing his chin. "Ok, commentary it is. But no interference ok?" I nodded, smiling. "He wouldn't dare" I said walking off. "He wants kids someday!" Hunter laughed and walked to his office.

I was nearly at the locker room when I heard a baby crying. I frowned and carried on walking. As far as I knew, none of the stars had babies here tonight. "Oh here" I said rushing as I saw a blonde woman trying to pick up a teddy with a crying baby in her arms. "Thanks" she said smiling. "Got your hands full there" I said, smiling at the crying baby. She stopped crying and looked at me. "You've got the knack" the woman said grinning at me. I shook my head. "Probably trying to work out what strange creature I am" I laughed. "I'm Beth" she said, holding out her free hand. "Torrie" I said shaking it gently so I didn't disturb the baby again. "Ah, the mysterious Torrie" she smiled. "It's great to finally meet you." "I'm really sorry" I said apologetically. "I'm gonna sound like a right idiot now, but I have absolutely no idea who you are. Until I met these guys I'd never watched wrestling in my life. My brother would probably know you. In fact, can I get a picture and send it to him?" She smiled and nodded as I got my phone out. I quickly took the picture and sent it to Casper. My phone rang practically straight away. "Holy shit Tor!" Casper yelled. "Beth freaking Phoenix!" She laughed. "Hi" she said. He melted. "Um, hi Beth" he said. "Where's Adam?" "Adam?" I asked, confused. "Edge" Casper said, hoping to get a reaction from me and failing miserably. Beth smiled. "He's playing catch up in the guys locker room" she said. "I'll get your sister to send you a picture." He nodded, smiling. I waved and hung up. "Biggest fangirl ever" I said putting my phone away. Beth smiled then frowned. "Torrie" she said awkwardly. "Could I ask you a huge favour?" I nodded. "Could you hold her for a while?" she asked. "She seems to like you, and I really need a bathroom break. Adam is supposed to meet me back here but obviously he's running behind. Her name is Lyric." I nodded and held out my arms to take her. "Hey beautiful" I cooed. "Um, Beth, I have to pop to my locker room, is it ok to take her too?" She nodded. "The Shield, right?" she asked. I nodded. She grinned and walked off. "Let's go meet some mean guys" I whispered to the baby, walking slowly along the corridor.

I opened the door slowly, peeking around. Seth looked up and smiled. "Hey Tor!" he yelled. "Ssshhhh!" I hissed, looking at Lyric. She looked up at me in shock. Seth frowned and came to help me open the door. "Wow!" he said helping me in. "That was quick!" I smirked and sat on the sofa, cuddling the baby. She grabbed hold of my finger and gurgled, contented. "What the..." Dean said, walking out of the bathroom. Seth stopped him and they both stood watching me with the baby. Dean finally moved and came to sit next to me, kissing my head as we watched Lyric play with my finger. I curled into him and he put his arm around me. Seth stood in front of us and took a picture as we were both looking at the baby. My phone beeped so I knew he'd put it on twitter. "Gonna get so much hate for that picture Seth" I groaned. He shook his head and showed us the picture. Dean looked at me and smiled. "It's a great picture Tor" he whispered. There was a knock at the door. "Probably your mummy" I said starting to stand up but being held back by Dean. "Seth will get it" he whispered. "I want to savour this for a bit longer." Seth got the door and Beth walked in with Adam. "Hey guys" he said shaking Seth and Dean's hands. "Hi Torrie" he whispered smiling. I smiled back at him, feeling awkward. "Oh honey" Beth said, putting her hand on his arm. "Torrie needs to get a picture for her brother." Adam nodded and sat next to me, so I was between him and Dean. Seth grabbed my phone and took the picture for me. "Thank you" I said smiling. "No, thank you" he said looking down at the sleeping baby. "I lost track of time. Thanks for helping Beth out." "Not a problem" I said passing Lyric to her father. He stood up and took her to Beth. "I hear you've got a match to get ready for" she said looking at me. I groaned and nodded, standing up. "I'd better get changed." I said picking up my bag. "It's been nice meeting you." "You too" Adam said. "Good luck in your match." I thanked him and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When I walked out, all dressed, it was just Seth and Dean sat on the sofa. Seth looked at Dean and made an excuse about running to catering to get their water. I frowned and put my bag in Dean's locker before sitting next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him. He was too quiet, not like him at all. "Nothing" he said shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He grinned. "You know me too well" he said kissing my head. "I was just thinking how good you looked with the baby." I groaned. "Not yet Jon" I said looking at him. He nodded. "I know" he said. "But one day, right?" I nodded and kissed him. "Absolutely" I said smiling. "It felt so right babe" he said kissing my head. I kissed him back. "We will have a baby" I said. "Just not yet Jon. We're not ready for one yet." He nodded. "We can still practice though, right?" he asked smirking. I slapped him as there was a knock on the door. Dean got up to answer it, opening the door wider to let Seth in with the crate of water bottles. "Cheers bro" he said dumping them on the floor. "Got your five minute warning Tor." I nodded and went into the bathroom to check my hair and makeup.

"Sup bro?" Seth asked, slumping on the sofa. Dean shook his head. "Nah, I'm good man" he said looking at Seth. Seth smirked. "Somebody get clucky watching his wife with a baby?" he asked softly. Dean glared at him and then relented, nodding quickly. "Stupid huh?" he asked. Seth shook his head. "It looked right" he said. "She's gonna be a natural." Dean nodded as I walked out of the bathroom. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded and put his arm around me. Seth got up and hugged me. "Kick her skanky fake tanned ass babycakes" he said kissing my head. I grinned and opened the door. Dean gave Seth the thumbs up and we walked to the gorilla position.


	68. Chapter 68

"So this is the proper entrance" Dean smirked as we waited at the gorilla position. I grinned and watched on the screen as Summer made her way to the ring. "Call to me, call to me" Dean sang in a high pitched voice, mimicking her music. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Catchy" he said. I smirked and shook my head. "You're just lucky the only thing you caught from her was her music" I said. He smirked. "Ok I'll let you have that one" he said, watching as she got in the ring. There was a pause and then my music started. Dean kissed me and we stepped out onto the entrance ramp. "And her opponent" Lilian said. "Being accompanied to the ring by the United States champion Dean Ambrose, from Cardiff, Wales, Torrie Ambrose!" Dean put his arm around me as we walked down the ramp. He kissed me before jumping up onto the apron and sitting on the middle rope to help me in the ring. I smiled and kissed him as I went past him. He stood in the middle of the ring as I climbed on every turnbuckle and waved at the fans. I jumped into the middle of the ring and he smiled. "Kick ass" he whispered as he hugged me. I was watching Summer glare at me on the screen and smiled. He got out of the ring and went to sit next to JBL.

"Joining us on commentary tonight we have the United States champion Dean Ambrose" Cole said as Dean sat down and put his headset on. "Makes a change commentating on a divas match I gotta admit" Dean grinned. "Normally get me down here when Seth and Ro have a tag match." "Instead it's the beautiful Torrie" JBL said. Dean chuckled. "Indeed she is" he said as the bell rang. "So" Cole said. "For anyone who's been living under a rock for the past few weeks, Torrie is your fiancée right?" "Absolutely" Dean said watching as I side slammed Summer to the mat. "She is my better half." he said. "Lucky man" JBL said. "She's not as nice in the ring as she is out of it" Dean said grinning as I hit Summer with the sleeper. "And she's not as gentle as you guys think. She's actually hurt Seth with that sleeper." "So she can hold her own, right?" Cole asked. "Of course" Dean said glaring at him. "She's a Shield girl. Goes without saying." Summer had managed to get out of the sleeper and was attempting to hit me with a figure 4. As she rolled me over I kicked her in the jaw. "That's my girl!" Dean yelled. I dragged her to her feet and hit her with a DDT. As she was on her hands and knees in the middle of the ring I looked at Dean and pointed at him. "What...?" Cole asked as I blew Dean a kiss and hit Summer with the Dirty Deeds. I covered her and the ref hit the 3 count. Dean threw his headset and jumped in the ring hugging me as the ref raised my hand. "Here is your winner" Lilian said. "Torrie Ambrose!" "Nice finisher" Dean smirked picking me up. I grinned and he sat on the middle rope again to help me out of the ring. He raised my hand again as we walked up the ramp. Seth and Roman were waiting for us backstage. "Nicely done baby girl" Roman said kissing me. Summer limped through the curtain and we moved out of her way, linking arms and walking to catering so I could grab some water before the guys had their match.

"Nicely done Torrie" Adam and Beth said as we got into catering. They were sat in front of a screen watching, and Lyric was sleeping in her pushchair. I smiled. "Thanks guys" I said grabbing a bottle. "Gotta go back out in a bit with my boys." "Hell yes you do" Seth said smiling. "Not the same without you out there now." I smiled. Hunter walked up and hugged me. "Nicely done" he said. "Nice finisher too. Samoan drop yesterday, Dirty Deeds tonight. Letting everyone know you're a Shield girl." I nodded. "Like that was ever in doubt" Dean growled. Hunter nodded. "Five minutes and you're wanted at interview with Renee Torrie." he said before walking off. I moaned. "I hate interviews" I said. Beth laughed. "Don't we all" she said. "Just remember to stay in character and you'll be fine." I nodded, thanked her and walked off to find Renee. Dean ran behind me. "I'm coming too!" he yelled. I stopped and waited for him. We found Renee in the corridor. She looked Dean up and down before looking at me. I frowned and pushed the thought that immediately sprung into my mind away. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded. The red light came on the camera and she started speaking. "Please welcome my guests at this time, the United States champion Dean Ambrose along with Torrie. Torrie, tonight you delivered another beat down to Summer Rae. How do you feel after your second win over her?" I smirked. "How do I feel?" I asked, watching her as she blatantly stared at Dean. "Hey, I'm by here, you're talking to me, right?" She quickly looked at me. "How do I feel?" I asked again. "I feel fantastic. I love sending out messages to bimbos." "Messages?" she asked quietly. "Yeah" I sneered looking at her. "Mess with me and try and take what's mine and you're gonna get hurt." I walked off and waited off camera for Dean. He shrugged as Renee looked at him, then followed me, being watched by Renee the whole time.

"The fuck was that about?" he hissed, grabbing my arm as I walked. "You tell me!" I yelled spinning around. He looked at the floor. "When?" I asked. He shook his head. "Tor" he whispered. "Forget it Jon" I said walking off. "Don't walk away from me Torrie!" he yelled. I ignored him and carried on walking. Randy was walking towards me, his jacket in his hand. I took it from him and carried on walking as I put it on. "Tor?" he said. I held my hand up and carried on walking. "Torrie!" Seth yelled running after me. I turned around. "Leave it Seth" I warned. He nodded. "We're on in 30" he said. I nodded. "I'll be there" I said, turning around and walking off. I kicked the door to the car park open and walked out, pulling the hood on Randy's jacket over my head. I zipped it up and crouched down by the side of a dumpster, pulling the jacket over my bare legs. I heard the door open again and the sound of a match being struck. The door barely had time to close before it squeaked open again. "Dean" Renee said cautiously. "Leave it Renee" he warned. "You've done enough damage, the last thing I need is Torrie finding us out here. How the fuck could you look at me like that? Did you think she wouldn't notice? Man! She notices everything. I knew I should have just told her from the start. One lousy mistake and it's fucking my whole life up!" "Mistake?" she whispered. "Yeah" he barked. "Mistake. We travelled together Renee, sex wasn't in the deal. Well, until the fans got wind of it anyway. For me it was a case of hell, they're saying we're doing it so why the fuck not? Nothing else. I don't have those feelings for you. Torrie has my heart. I never knew love until I met her. And now with one poxy interview she's run again." "Dean, I..." She started. "Save it Renee" he moaned. "Just leave me alone." I heard the door open as she walked back in. "Nicely done Ambrose" I said quietly. "Tor?" he asked, looking around. "Where are you?" "Other side of the dumpster" I said. He walked around quickly, throwing his cigarette away when he saw me. "Doll" he said helping me up. "I'm so sorry!" "Anyone else Jon?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head. "I promise" he whispered. I nodded. "I'm cold" I said. "Randy's jacket is shit." He laughed. "Come inside with me?" he asked. I nodded and took his hand. Renee was just inside the door, looking at us as we walked in. "Torrie, I..." she started. I held my hand up. "You're not interviewing me now Renee" I said walking off. "Until you are, I've got absolutely nothing to say to you." Dean shook his head and followed me down to catering.

"Thanks Randy" I said handing him his jacket back. He nodded and looked at me. "You ok?" he asked, looking past me at Dean. I nodded, looking at the screen. They were just playing my interview. "Damn Tor!" Beth called. "I didn't think you were that mean!" I laughed. "Messing with my man Beth" I called back. She grinned and carried on feeding Lyric. Seth walked over, eyeing me suspiciously. "I'm ok ninja" I said holding out my arms. He grinned and came to me for a hug. "You sure?" he whispered. "You looked pretty pissed in that interview." I nodded. "I'm ok" I repeated looking at him. "We're good, I'm still marrying the man." "Phew" Seth said swiping his hand across his forehead dramatically. I laughed. "What?" he said grinning. "I know for a fact Ro can't return his gift..." "Seth" Dean warned. I looked at him and was about to say something when a runner walked over to us. "You're on in two guys" he said. Seth nodded and grabbed for a water bottle as Dean text Roman. "Man I heard!" Roman said running around the corner. He grabbed a water bottle and started wetting his hair as he walked. Fans were getting used to them not using the ramp now and they were milling around by the entrance. Security held them back as the guys got into position. Their music hit and Roman kissed me before walking out, closely followed by Seth. "We ok?" Dean asked quietly. I nodded and walked out, him following close behind me. "I love your ass" he growled. I shook my head and carried on walking. A sign caught my eye and I stopped. "Titty master?" I asked quietly. He groaned. "On my tape at a house show" he said quietly. "Pictures got leaked." I shook my head and did my handstand over the barrier, waiting for him the other side. "There's another one over there" I said hugging him as we got in the ring. "I like it sick and dirty too. Wanna explain?" "Do I need to?" he smirked. I smirked back and shook my head. "Come on" he said helping me out of the ring. "Seth and I have some ass kicking to do." "You're fighting?" I asked. He grimaced. "Yeah" he whispered kissing me. "I'm a wrestler, it's what I do." "Funny" I said jumping down off the apron. "Who are they fighting?" I asked Roman, and instantly regretted it. The lights went out and the Wyatt's appeared on the screen. "Oh no" I groaned. "I've got you" Roman said as they started walking to the ring. "Bray will stay in his seat, they're fighting Harper and Rowan." "Shit" I moaned. "They've got it baby girl" he said. "Trust me. They're getting the win." I nodded and stood back before taking a deep breath and slipping back into character. "Come on Ambrose!" I yelled banging on the ring. Seth looked down at me and grinned. "He master of your titties Torrie?" he asked, spying the sign in the crowd. I groaned. "Shut it Colby" I warned looking up at Bray. He sat in his chair, rocking gently, grinning at the action in the ring. "He gives me the creeps" I said quietly. Roman nodded. "He's not gonna touch you baby girl" he said kissing my head. Fangirls behind us went crazy. Roman shook his head and smirked at them. "She's marrying Dean!" he growled showing them my engagement ring. Dean tagged Seth in and looked down at us. "What set them off?" he asked gesturing to the girls. "He kissed my head" I moaned. "He told them I'm marrying you, but you know what they're like." He nodded and showed me something I'd completely missed. He was still wearing my hair elastic on his ring finger. "I love you Ambrose" he said. I fought to hold it together and stay in character. A movement out of the corner of my eye got my attention. "No!" I yelled. Dean looked at me and then at Bray, who was getting in the ring. The ref yelled at him to get out but he just stood and smiled, telling Harper to bring Seth to him. Roman looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry baby girl" he whispered before getting in the ring too. I thought about what he'd said as the ref called for the bell. I frowned then saw why. Bray had Seth poised for the sister Abigail. Dean and Seth had the win via disqualification. Roman hadn't lied, they did get the win, but at what cost?

Arms and legs started flying everywhere as Dean went into full on psycho mode, hitting out at anyone. Harper speared him out of nowhere, sending him crashing to the mat groaning. "Dean!" I yelled getting up on the apron, and coming face to face with Bray. "You don't want to get in here Torrie" he warned. I looked away then swung my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could. He took a step back, laughing as he rubbed his cheek. "Oh that was a good one" he said. "But it's the only free hit you're gonna get..." His sentence was cut short as Roman grabbed him from behind and threw him out of the ring. "Get in here baby girl" he said quietly. "Go to Dean." I nodded and did as he said, watching as Rowan and Harper slid out of the ring and went to join Bray on the entrance ramp. "Dean" I whispered, picking his head up and putting it in my lap. He smirked at me and winked before shutting his eyes again. I watched as the Wyatt's made their way back to the curtain, walking backwards and watching us. Dean pretended to cough as he sat up holding his ribs. Seth and Roman walked over to us and helped him up. They got him out of the ring and helped him over the barrier before helping me over too. Dean held my hand as we walked up the steps and headed backstage.

"Great sell guys" Hunter said walking up to us. "Torrie, the look on your face was priceless. Amazing." "It was fucking real that's why" I said. "Roman told me they were getting the win but didn't say how." Hunter nodded. Roman shrugged. "Ooops" he said grinning at me. I shook my head but hugged him anyway. "You're lucky you're cute" I said as he laughed. "Don't forget" Hunter said. "Bar tonight. Karaoke." Dean groaned. "I tried to forget" he said grinning. "And now you've just reminded me I don't have an excuse!" Hunter slapped him on the back. "I know you too well Ambrose" he said walking off. I put my arm around Dean and we headed for the locker room. I hit the showers quickly before the guys and went out to the main room in just a towel, just as Roman dropped his trousers to inspect his thigh. "Damn Ro!" I said pretending to cover my eyes. He laughed. "Sorry baby girl" he said. "One of those pesky Wyatt's caught me good in the thigh, just checking for a bruise." "Check in the shower dude" Dean laughed, putting his arm around me and pulling me onto his lap. Roman got the hint and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. I kissed Dean and stood up, going to my bag to grab my stuff. "I'm just gonna head to catering" Seth said, realising I needed to get dressed. Dean nodded and waved as he walked out, then came over to me. "Need a hand Ambrose?" he whispered sliding his hand beneath the towel. I moaned and pulled him towards me, kissing him softly. "I want you so much" he moaned kissing me. "Not now" I said. "Later, when we can take our time." He nodded and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you Tor" he whispered. "Can't wait to get back to our home tomorrow." "Me either" I said kissing him and grabbing my clothes. I quickly dried myself and put my underwear on. "Spoilsport" he pouted. I smiled and pulled my top on, following it with my jeans as we heard Roman unlocking the bathroom door. "Am I safe to come out?" he asked before opening the door. "Yeah Ro" I called, brushing my hair. He opened the door and peeked around, smiling as he walked out. "You got more clothes on than I thought you would" he said looking at me. "Willpower" I said winking. He laughed as Seth walked in with his hands over his eyes. Roman quickly put his fingers on his lips and winked at Dean. "Oh fuck Tor" Roman moaned. "Oh yeah, fuck yeah, like that baby girl. Fuck yes!" Seth dropped his hands in shock, grinning when we all started laughing. "Idiots" he said sitting on the sofa to take his boots off. He went into the bathroom to shower while Dean, Roman and I grabbed our bags and headed to catering to wait for him.


	69. Chapter 69

We were kind of buzzing by the time Seth decided to join us. "Ninja!" I called seeing him come around the corner. "You kinda have to drive!" I waved a half empty bottle of Jack at him and he groaned. "Ok guys, let's go" he said taking the keys from Roman. Dean stood up and pulled me up with him. I wrapped my arms around him and walked to the door to the car park. I stopped just before we got there and grinned. He wasn't looking where he was going, too busy chatting to Roman, so I pulled him down to me and kissed him gently. He moaned gently and bunched his hands in my hair, kissing me harder as I grabbed his hair. "I need you" he growled. "I love you so fucking much." I kissed him again, slowly, and he relaxed his grip on my hair and pulled me against him. "Come on guys" Seth called from the door. "Plenty of time for foreplay later!" Dean chuckled and kissed me lightly before sliding his hand into my ass pocket and walking with me to the door. Renee kept her eyes on the floor as we walked past. Dean shook his head and kissed me as we walked into the car park. Roman and Seth were waiting at the car so we walked quickly, sliding into the backseat and cuddling into each other. "Anything you guys need for tonight in your bags?" Seth asked. "Just my brush and phone" I said. He nodded. "Leave the bags in the car" he said. "We'll go straight to the bar, I've got some catching up to do!" We laughed and he drove like a madman to get there fast.

"Nice of you to join us Torrie!" Sheamus said kissing me as we walked through the door. I laughed. "Ninja took forever in the shower" I said hugging him. "So we made the most of it and got buzzed on his Jack." Sheamus laughed. "Your name in the hat?" he asked. "Bloody hope not" I said laughing. He smiled. "I'll go tell Hunter you're here" he said winking. "The guys too. Then it will be." I groaned as he walked off. "Here" Dean said handing me a beer and a Jack. "Think I might need them" I groaned, telling him about Sheamus. He smiled. "It's fine babe" he said kissing me. Hunter grabbed the microphone. "Testing" he said, making everyone look at him. "Ok, first one is... A solo." "Lilian!" Sheamus yelled laughing. She smiled and shook her head, looking at Hunter. "Oooo oh, it's a toughie" he said. "Fuel, Hemorrhage." "Gotta be a guy" I said to Dean. He shook his head. "I've heard you sing that, remember?" he grinned. "So sue me" I smirked. "I love the song." "So" Hunter said dipping his hand into another bucket. "Haha, what a way to start. Get up here Torrie!" "What the...?" I yelled as Dean laughed. He started to take my beer and I glared at him. "It comes with me" I said downing my Jack and walking up to Hunter. I shook my head as he gave me the microphone. "What a fix" I grumbled. Everyone laughed and the music started. As soon as I'd finished singing I gave the microphone back to Hunter and downed my beer before walking back to Dean. "Awesome Tor" Phil said hugging me. I bowed and he laughed. "Ok next up" Hunter said. "We have a duet. Lady Antebellum, Need You now." I looked at Dean and he grinned. "Dean Ambrose" Hunter called, reading a slip of paper. I looked at him, the grin was gone. I grinned and watched as he walked up to Hunter, downing his beer as he went. "Wanna pick your partner?" Hunter asked, offering Dean the bucket. Dean nodded and put his hand in, looking at me. I looked around and saw Renee close to the stage, I hadn't even seen her come in. I scowled and looked at Dean. He pulled out the paper and opened it, grinning when he saw the name. "Get up here doll face" he said looking at me. Hunter took the paper from him and turned it around so I could see my name. "I just did one!" I said. Dean laughed. "Roman did three in a row last year" he said. "Now get up here!" I shook my head but walked to him anyway, taking another microphone off the DJ. Dean kissed me as the music started. "Love you doll" he said, a little too close to the microphone. Everyone looked at him, and all he did was shrug. "What?" he asked looking at them. "I do!" I smiled and kissed him quickly before I started singing.

When it was his turn to sing I expected him to goof around. I was totally shocked when he actually sang softly and I looked at him quickly. We managed to get through the whole song seriously and as soon as we stopped singing I threw my arms around him. "That better not be the last time you sing to me Ambrose" I warned him, before kissing him. He shook his head and I looked down to where Renee had been but she was gone. "Ok next" Hunter said taking the microphone from Dean. "Solo... Like a virgin... Summer Rae!" "Yeah fucking right!" I said, a little too loud. Dean laughed and kissed me before leading me to the bar for more drinks. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out. "Casper?" I said answering it. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing him in tears. "I just watched you save Dean on Raw" he said. "So proud of you baby sis! But I'm not crying because of that. He really loves you, doesn't he?" "Yeah he does" Dean said peeking over my shoulder. "What makes you say that Cas?" I asked, frowning. "You haven't seen it yet have you?"'Casper asked. "Seen what?" I asked looking over at Seth. He grinned and turned away. "Check Seth's twitter and text me back" Casper said and ended the call. I frowned but did as he said. Seth had posted a link and when we clicked it, a video came up of Dean and I singing. Dean shook his head. "Paybacks a bitch ninja" he growled. I quickly text Casper. "Now I understand" I wrote. "Can't wait to see you, hurry up and get that work done." Finally Summer had finished singing and Hunter was pulling out another from the bucket. "Solo" he said. "Paramore, Still into you, and the lucky winner is, Torrie!" I groaned. "Is my name the only one in there?" I asked walking up to him. He smiled. "Ambrose, this is for you" I said looking at him as the music started. "I love you" he mouthed as I started singing.

When the song ended I looked at Hunter. "Any chance I can steal my husband away now?" I whispered. He smirked. "Sure" he said hugging me. "It's not as if you haven't done me a favour tonight. Go on, have fun." I smiled and went back to Dean. "Come with me" I whispered kissing him. He put his drink on the bar and let me lead him outside. I backed myself up against a wall and pulled him close to me. "Fuck doll" he growled, running his hands through my hair and kissing me hard. The kissing soon got very heated and he moaned. "Doll, we gotta stop" he moaned, kissing me lightly. "Or I'm gonna explode." I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the hotel. "No babe" he moaned. "Hunters gonna freak." I shook my head. "Hunters favourite diva" I said kissing him. "Has got permission to go back to the hotel and ravish her husband." He looked at me for a few seconds then grinned. "What the fuck are we waiting for then?" he asked, pulling me across the car park. As we got outside the hotel he put his arm around me and pulled me close, kissing my head as we walked. I looked up at him and he pecked me lightly on the lips. We walked into the lobby and a few girls screamed. Dean grinned. "Don't get excited" he said. "Its only us, the fake couple. Roman and Seth are still at the bar." "What's fake about you two?" a girl asked. "Nothing" I said looking at her. "But if you listen to all the fangirls I'm with every one of the Shield except the one I am actually marrying!" She looked at the floor. Dean carried on walking and pushed the button for the lift. "Torrie" a girl said. "Can we get a picture of the two of you?" I looked at Dean and he nodded, walking back over to me. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you" they said as the lift opened. Dean nodded and walked to the lift, dragging me with him.

His lips were on mine before the doors even closed. I moaned as he pushed me against the wall, rubbing himself against me. "Oh god" I moaned, grabbing at his ass. "Not god doll" he whispered. "Just me." He kissed me again as the doors opened and quickly pulled me out of the lift. "Can't get the key out of my pocket" he growled, frustrated. I grinned and got my key out of my pocket. "Backup baby" I said kissing his cheek. He moaned and took it from me, opening the door quickly and pulling me in. He didn't even wait for the door to close before starting to take my jacket and top off. I moaned and pulled his jacket off, throwing it onto the sofa before pulling his shirt off too. I scraped my fingernails lightly down his abs as I kissed him and he shivered. He moaned as he kissed me and walked me backwards towards our room. He misjudged the door and pushed me up against the wall instead. "Shit" he moaned and tried again, getting me through the door and straight onto the bed. He pulled my converse off before taking his own shoes off and laying down with me. "Take your time doll" he moaned as I fumbled with the button on his jeans. "We got all night." I shook my head. "I just want you naked" I moaned as he chuckled and slid his jeans off, taking his boxers with them. "Better?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him hard. "Your turn" he said undoing my bra and moving to my jeans as I pulled my bra off. He slid my jeans and panties down and I kicked them off impatiently. He chuckled and kissed me gently. "You're so beautiful" he moaned, running his fingers up and down my sides. "I love you" I whispered, running my fingers up his stomach. "More than mutual babe" he hissed. He rolled me onto my back and lay over me, propping himself up on his elbows. "Please" I moaned kissing him. "I need you Jon." He groaned and slid into me easily. "Never one to turn down a plea from my wife" he groaned as I wrapped my legs around him. "Slowly babe" he warned. I bit my lip and nodded, scraping my fingernails up his back. "Oh fuck" he moaned. "Shit Jon" I moaned. "I'm close babe." "Nuh uh" he grinned, pulling out of me. My eyes flew open. "Easy" he whispered kissing down my body and sliding a finger inside me then swapping it with his tongue. "Fuck!" I moaned as he put my legs over his shoulders and carried on licking. "Come for me baby" he moaned. "Shit!" I moaned as he slid a finger into me, tipping me over the edge. He carried on licking as I came down from my high, kissing his way back up my body and pausing to suck on a nipple. "Fuck yeah" he moaned as he slid back into me, moving slowly. He put my legs over his shoulders and went up on his knees, holding on to the headboard. "Fuck Jon!" I moaned grabbing at him. "Fuck doll, I can't go slow!" he moaned, picking up pace and thrusting harder. "Fuck yeah" I moaned. "Harder Jon, please! Ah fuck baby I'm close again!" "Me too" he growled. "Ah shit, now baby come with me now!" I moaned as I felt him pulse inside me. He thrust a few more times then collapsed on the bed next to me. He pulled the covers over us and kissed my head, pulling me into his side. "I love you Mrs Good" he whispered. "Ditto" I whispered, kissing his chest. "We've got an early flight" he said. "Gotta be at the airport for 8. Sleep Mrs Good." I nodded and kissed hum gently. His breathing soon evened out and I knew he was asleep. I slowly got out of bed and grabbed his WWE shirt and some underwear, pulling them on quickly and going out to the lounge.

"Hey babycakes" Seth whispered softly, waking me up. I opened my eyes and looked around. "Oops" I said, stretching. "I came out here cos I wasn't tired and didn't want to wake Jon, go figure." He smiled. "Go to bed Tor" he said kissing my head. I nodded and stood up, stretching my arms over my head. "Damn that ass Torrie" Roman growled walking out of the bathroom. I quickly put my arms down and pulled the shirt back down. He kissed my head. "Night baby girl" he said watching me as I walked back into my room. I waved and shut the door quietly. "Think she's ok" Seth asked as Roman sat on the sofa. "Yeah" Roman said looking at the closed door. "Think it just threw her how Renee could openly look at Dean like that, and how Dean didn't tell her." Seth nodded. "At least it's all out in the open now" he said. Roman took his shoes off and stood up. "Man I'm beat" he said. "I'm gonna head into bed." Seth nodded. "I'll be there in a few" he said. Roman nodded and walked into their room.

The next morning was a mad rush. We all slept late so Dean and I quickly showered together while Seth and Roman packed everything of theirs up, then they took it in turns to shower while Dean and I got ready. "Perfect teamwork" Roman said, grinning as we left the hotel. Seth and Dean went to check out while Roman and I loaded the car. "You and Ambrose ok?" Roman asked looking at me. I frowned. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" I asked. "Renee" he said simply. I nodded. "She's not a problem" I said getting in the passenger seat. "It's over. I was hiding down the side of a dumpster when he told her it was nothing but a mistake." He nodded. "As long as you're ok Tor" he whispered. I kissed his cheek. "I'm fine big guy" I said looking at him. "Honestly." He started the engine as Dean and Seth jumped in the back. "Florida here we come" Dean said looking at me. I smiled and settled in my seat, not even bothering to fight Roman for control of the stereo.

We got through check in with the minimal amount of fuss and recognition and settled in the VIP lounge to wait for our flight. I sat next to Dean and checked twitter on my phone as he read over my shoulder. He smiled. "Obviously not the fake couple anymore babe" he said kissing my head. I smiled. "Think they got the message?" I asked. He nodded as Seth walked over. "Congratulations ninja" I said. "Your video worked, we're no longer a fake couple." He smiled. "I'm sure that had more to do with your picture from the lobby last night" he said. "Or could it be the sneaky picture as the lift doors closed? I dunno, but never mind, it doesn't matter as long as they got the right story now. I'm happy for you guys." Dean smiled then frowned as his phone rang. He got it out of his pocket. "I, uh..." he started. "Need to take this" I said looking at him. He looked at the floor then back at me before nodding and walking off to the corner of the lounge. "What is going on with him Seth?" I asked as he sat down. Seth shrugged. "No idea" he said kissing my head. "Don't worry about it, he's bound to have a good reason for it." "He bloody better" I grumbled. Seth laughed as our flight was called. Dean looked over and waved so I walked off with Roman and Seth. "At least I get the window seat" I said finding our seats and sitting down. Seth grinned and leaned over the back of his seat as Dean hurried up the aisle. "Sorry babe" he said putting his bag in the overhead locker and sitting down. I shook my head and looked out of the window. "Tor" he whispered putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and kept staring at the tarmac. "Please babe" he begged. I looked at him quickly. "What Jon?" I snapped. "Trust me" he whispered. "Please?" I shook my head and looked out of the window again. Seth took one look at Dean and disappeared back into his seat. "I'm not cheating Torrie" Dean said turning in his seat to face me. "I wouldn't. I'm yours 100 percent. Please, just trust me on this." "Fine" I said looking at him. "But I'm warning you now..." "You don't need to warn him baby girl" Roman growled turning around. "I'll do that for you." Dean nodded. "It's firmly in my pants" he said. "Unless it's for my wife." Roman nodded and looked at me before turning back around. I spent the rest of the flight listening to my iPod with Dean and dozing lightly.


	70. Chapter 70

"Home sweet home" Dean said as he drove the rental car onto our driveway. I smiled and got out, grabbing my bag before he could. Seth smiled. "Miss independent" he said kissing my head as he grabbed his bag. I looked towards the house and frowned. Seth followed my gaze and froze. "Ambrose" he called. "What's that on your porch?" Dean got out of the car and looked. "No idea man" he shrugged. He walked up to the door and picked it up. "Man" he said looking at it. "It's a wreath." Seth frowned. "There a card?" he called. Dean flipped it and looked, finally spotting one. He dropped the wreath and opened the card. "Guys" he said, his voice shaking. "Take Tor to Ro's." "Come on baby girl" Roman said grabbing my arm. I shook my head. "I'm going nowhere" I said. "Torrie just go!" Dean yelled. My eyes instantly filled with tears and I ran. Roman and Seth watched me go before yelling at Dean. "The fuck man?" Seth yelled as Dean pulled his phone out. "Police" he said into the phone. "Someone's threatening my wife." Roman and Seth looked in the direction I'd ran in and were about to follow when I screamed. "Go!" Dean yelled as Seth ran after me.

I'd made it to Roman's garden when I saw an identical wreath floating in his pool. "Come on babycakes" Seth said putting his arm around me and leading me away. We sat on Roman's porch and waited for Dean and Roman to come around. Seth nodded towards the pool and Roman went to look. "Another one" he said fishing it out and bringing it up to us. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked looking at Dean. He took a deep breath and handed me the card from the wreath. "In deepest sympathy" I read. "On the loss of your darling Torrie. X" Roman quickly opened his front door and I pushed past him, running to the bathroom. My stomach ached as I heaved and heaved, but I'd eaten nothing to bring up. "Baby" Dean said appearing in the bathroom. I put my head in my hands and cried and before I knew it he was in the floor beside me. "Come on" he said pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "Police are here Jon" Roman said quietly, walking in. Dean looked at me and I nodded, moving back to let him get up. Roman replaced him immediately. "Let it out baby girl" he said leaning against the wall and pulling me onto his lap. "Who.." I started. Roman shushed me quickly. "Don't start thinking that" he whispered. "Let the police do their job Tor, making silly guesses isn't gonna get us anywhere." I nodded and cuddled into him. "Love you Ro" I whispered. He groaned and kissed my head. "I love you too baby girl" he whispered. "You know that more than anyone." Seth knocked on the door quietly. "They, uh, need to speak to you Tor" he said looking at me. I looked at Roman and he nodded, helping me up. "You won't be alone" he said holding my hand. "We're gonna be there ok?" I nodded and went downstairs.

Dean was sat on the sofa with two officers, one taking notes. "You ok babe?" he asked holding out his arms. I nodded and sat on his lap. He kissed my head and held me tight. "This is my wife, Torrie" he explained. One officer nodded. "The one mentioned in the sympathy card?" he asked. "How many wives called Torrie do you think I've got?" Dean yelled. I put my hand on his chest. "Calm down Jon" I said quietly. "He's just doing his job." He took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry" he said. "It's just, this is some sick shit." The officer nodded. "No need to apologise Mr Good" he said. "Torrie, is there anyone out there with a grudge on you?" "Take your pick" I moaned. "I'm marrying a WWE superstar. Plenty of crazy fangirls out there. I really can't think of anyone else." "The only problem we've got" the officer taking notes said. "Is that you only moved in a week ago. So really, no fans know where you live, you haven't publicised the move in any way, as far as they're concerned you still live in Vegas." "You're saying this sick bastard is someone we know?" Dean asked quietly. "It's a possibility Mr Good" he said."At this stage we have to keep our options open. Our colleagues have got the florist details and are contacting them as we speak." Dean nodded. "Given your high profile" the officer said looking at all of us. "We're treating this as urgent. Are you guys planning on travelling anywhere soon?" "We leave on Saturday morning" Roman said sitting on the arm of the sofa. The officer nodded. "Can I make a suggestion?" he asked. The guys all nodded, looking at me. "While you're here" he said. "We can arrange for officers to patrol the area, station one at each driveway. But when you leave, employ extra security." I shook my head. "No" I said. "No more security." "Yes Tor" Dean growled. "I'm keeping you safe no matter what. I'll get on the phone to Hunter." Roman nodded. "The company will sort it" he said to the officer. He closed his notebook and stood up. "Until we get word from the florist there's not much we can do" he said. "All stick together, don't let Torrie go out alone." "Goes without saying" Dean said holding me close. The officer nodded and left, with the other one close behind. He gave seth his card on his way out. "Any problems" he said. "Call me." Seth nodded and closed the door.

"Holy fuck" I groaned cuddling into Dean. "Nothing's gonna happen to you baby girl" Roman said kissing my head. "No way we're gonna let it." "Can we just go home?" I asked Dean. He winced, shaking his head. "Technically a crime scene babe" he whispered kissing my head. "We have to stay here tonight." I nodded and stood up. "So what am I allowed to do?" I asked, looking at them. Roman shrugged. "Anything except go home" he said. "Oh, and no swimming in my pool either. Crime scene number two." I groaned. "Can we, like, go to the beach or something?" I asked. They looked at each other and finally agreed. "Got a bikini top with you?" Dean asked. I nodded and pulled one out of my bags along with a pair of short denim shorts. "I'm gonna go get changed" I said heading upstairs. Dean stood up. "You're going nowhere alone" he said following me. I shrugged and carried on walking, going into Roman's bathroom and shutting the door behind me. "Don't lock me out Tor" Dean begged. "It's not locked" I said pulling my top off as he walked in. He stood against the door and watched me get changed and wash my face. "You ok?" he whispered. I nodded. "Let's get out of here" I said smiling and walking to the door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "You don't have to be brave about this Tor" he whispered looking me in the eye. "I do" I said looking at him. "I'm not breaking down in someone else's home. I'm fine, just keep me busy." He nodded and hugged me, kissing my head. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" I whispered. He let me go and we went downstairs to Roman and Seth.

"Hey babycakes" Seth said quietly as I walked into the lounge. I smiled and grabbed my sunglasses and phone. "Ready?" I asked. They all nodded so Dean and I went out to the car, leaving Roman and Seth to lock up. I looked up to our house and shivered when I saw the crime scene techs working there. "It's ok" Dean whispered rubbing my arms. I nodded and got in the car. Roman and Seth got in the front while Dean held me close in the back. Roman drove us to the same beach Dean and I had visited the week before. Dean watched me as I stared at everyone who went past, or who was sat in the beach. "This was a stupid idea" he growled. "You're watching everyone instead of forgetting." "I'm sorry" I said. "But I need to be out Jon, I can't stay cooped up in Ro's indefinitely." He nodded. "Let's go sit on the beach" Seth said. I nodded, following him onto the sand. Dean lagged behind with Roman. "She ok?" Roman asked, nodding towards me. Dean grimaced. "I don't think so" he said running his hands through his hair. "She just wants to be able to go home." Roman nodded, frowning as Dean's phone rang. I spun around as soon as I heard it. He looked at me and answered it, walking away from us quickly. I looked at Roman. He shook his head. "Don't even think it baby girl" he warned. "He wouldn't cheat, not again, not this close to the wedding of the century." I shook my head and sat down, cuddling into Seth. "Ro's right" he said quietly, kissing my head. "He knows you wouldn't forgive him a second time. He loves you too much to risk it Tor, anyone can see that. He doesn't even look at other women anymore. He's whipped, babycakes." Roman laughed. "Thats one way of putting it" he said, watching as Dean walked over to us. He saw the way Roman looked at him and grimaced, shaking his head. "That was the police" he said glaring at Roman. "No leads from the florist. The flowers were paid for by cash so no way to trace that. They're going through the CCTV from the shop now, but not holding out much hope. But they want Torrie to go and look too, just in case." "What good will that do?" I asked, confused. "The only people I know over here are you guys and people from the WWE." Dean nodded. "I know doll" he said. "But it's what they want. Keep them happy, eh?" I nodded and stood up, brushing the sand off my ass. "That's my job doll" Dean growled in my ear, pulling me close to him. I smiled as he gently rubbed the sand off, before hugging me tightly and kissing my head. "I love you so fucking much doll" he whispered. I nodded and looked up at him. He groaned and kissed me lightly. "You wanna go and get this over and done with?" he asked. I nodded, looking at Roman and Seth. "We're coming too baby girl" Roman said. "No way you're gonna be on your own." I smiled as Seth held my hand. Dean let me go with him, staying with Roman as Seth and I walked to the car. "You need to stop being so secretive with the phone calls Dean" Roman said quietly. "She's vulnerable enough as it is. She doesn't need that on top of it." Dean nodded. "I know" he whispered. "I'm not cheating though Ro, I swear, it's wedding stuff, I just really want to surprise her." "Like my gift isn't gonna surprise her enough" Roman said grinning. Dean smiled. "I really can't wait to see her face" he confessed. "I really can't wait to marry her." Roman smiled and looked up to the car. "Come on" he said nudging Dean. "Let's go see if she recognises anyone from the video." Dean nodded and they walked up to the car.

"Ready baby girl?" Roman asked, pulling up outside the police station. I took a deep breath as Dean looked at me. I smiled and nodded. "We're all here" Seth said quietly. "We're not going anywhere Tor." I smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks Sethy" I said. He nodded and we all got out of the car. I looked up at the building and shivered. "You ok?" Dean asked. I nodded. "Let's just get this over with" I said walking towards the door. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me close, wrapping his arm around my waist before walking with me. "Not alone Tor" he whispered. "Never ever alone babe." I smiled and kissed him. We waited for Seth and Roman before walking in. I sat down while Dean went up to the reception desk and explained why we were there. The girl behind the desk nodded and picked up a phone. "Won't be long" she said to Dean, and gestured towards the seats. He nodded and sat next to me, holding my hand. Seth and Roman were pacing the floor. "Guys" I said smiling as they both looked at me. "You're like a couple of expectant fathers" I grinned. "I'm not giving birth mind!" They laughed and sat down. A door opened and one of the officers from the house walked out. "Torrie" he said walking over to me. "You ready?" I nodded and stood up. Dean stood with me. The officer shook his head. "Just Torrie for now" he said. "If she doesn't recognise anyone then we'll let you look. We don't need you influencing her opinion right now." Dean nodded and kissed me. "See you soon" he whispered. I nodded and followed the officer through the door.


	71. Chapter 71

It was only when the door closed behind me that I let my true feelings show. I'd been trying to put a brave face on it all for the guys, and as far as I could tell it had been working. But now, with them the other side of a door protected by a security code, now was different. I leaned against the wall and let the tears fall. The officer looked at me in alarm. "I'll be ok" I said holding up a finger. "Just give me a minute, please?" He shook his head. "Torrie you don't have to be brave" he said walking over to me. "You're in a strange country, the only people you know are people you work with, and now you've got somebody making death threats against you. In your situation, I'd be exactly the same. Take all the time you need, the CCTV isn't going anywhere. Bathroom is this way." I smiled and followed him down the corridor. "Thanks" I whispered as he opened the door to the bathroom for me. "I'm just the other side of the door" he said smiling. I nodded and closed the door behind me. I took a few deep breaths and washed the evidence of my crying from my cheeks. After a few more deep breaths, I walked back out to the officer.

"Ok?" he asked, face full of concern. I nodded. "I've been better" I admitted. "Let's go do this." He nodded and led me down the corridor to another room. He opened the door and stepped aside to let me go in first. "Torrie" he said. "This is Emma. She's our liaison officer. She will be your personal contact for the whole of this investigation ok? Anything you need, anything you need to ask, you contact her. She's gonna sit with you for this." I nodded and shook her hand. "Sit down Torrie" she said. "This could take a while. We've got the footage from the day the flowers were ordered. Unfortunately, the florist couldn't give us the exact time, so we have to go through the whole days tapes." I nodded. "Let's do this then" I said. "The sooner we start the sooner I can get back to my husband." She nodded and started the tape.

"What's taking so long?" Dean groaned, pacing the floor. "She's been over two hours now." "Go and have a smoke man" Roman groaned. "We'll come get you if we hear anything." Dean shook his head. "I'm meant to be giving up" he groaned. "Stress Dean" Seth said. "Would you just go smoke already?" Dean growled and walked outside. Roman waited for him to go before looking at Seth. "She has been a while" he said. "What do you think is happening?" "I dunno man" Seth said looking around. "I guess it's a lot to look through, especially when she doesn't really know anyone here." Roman nodded. "I really hope you're right" he said.

"Woah!" I said suddenly sitting upright in my chair. It had been three hours since I'd left the guys, and I hadn't had a break yet, refusing one to get it over with. "Can you back up a bit?" Emma nodded and rewound the tape a little. "Yeah there" I said. "Any way of playing it slower? Or zooming in a little?" She frowned but did as I asked. "There!" I yelled, jabbing my finger at the screen. Emma looked at me. "Do you know that person Torrie?" she asked. I nodded. "She's wearing a wig" I said staring at the screen. "But I'd know her anywhere."

"We'll be in touch" Emma said, opening the security door and letting me go back to the guys. I nodded and thanked her before being swamped by Dean's arms. "Nearly four hours Tor" he moaned. "I can't cope without you for that long!" I smiled. "Take me home guys" I begged. Roman nodded and opened the door, leading me out to the car. "How was it?" Seth asked, walking with me and Dean. "Long" I said. "Really long. But I saw someone I knew. I've given the details and they're checking it out now." Dean's phone rang and I looked at him quickly. "Hunter" he said answering it. "Yeah, Torrie has just identified someone from the tapes. I'm not sure, she hasn't said yet. Great, thanks Hunter." He ended the call and looked at me. "Babe" he said. "Are you 100% sure of who it was on the tape?" I nodded. "They're investigating it" I said. "Can we just forget it now and let them do their job? I'm so tired." "Ok baby girl" Roman said from the drivers seat. "We'll go home, get something to eat and then you can sleep." I nodded and settled back in my seat as he drove us home.

The officer waved at us as we drove onto the driveway. Roman waved back and carried on driving. I glanced at our house, relieved to see the crime scene techs gone. "We're gonna stay at Ro's tonight" Dean said, following my gaze. I nodded. Roman stopped the car but didn't turn off the engine. "I'm gonna go get takeout" he said turning to Dean and I. "Anything specific you want?" I shook my head and got out of the car. Dean and Seth said a few things to Roman and then got out too. Roman beeped the horn and drove off as Seth opened the front door. I sighed and flopped face first onto Roman's sofa. Dean and Seth laughed and sat on the sofa opposite me. "It'll be over soon babycakes" Seth said. I groaned. "I hope so" I said looking at them. "So" Dean said taking a deep breath. "Who was it?" I shook my head. "I'm not saying anything yet Jon" I said. "Not until it's confirmed." He nodded. "Ok babe" he said. "But you're sure, right?" I nodded. "Do you think Ro would mind if I used his shower? I hate police stations." I said grimacing. Seth grinned. "Knock yourself out babycakes" he said standing up. "I'll get you a clean shirt to put on afterwards. I'll leave it on Ro's bed." I nodded and went upstairs and into Roman's bathroom, locking the door behind me.

When I got out, Dean was sat on the bed. "Seth left you this" he said, passing me a shirt. I smiled and took it from him, pulling it on over the towel. He just watched as I pulled the towel off and grabbed my shorts and pulled them on. I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "This is all my fault" he whispered. "What the fuck?" I asked looking at him. "Think about it" he said, looking at me. "If we hadn't got together, none of this would have happened. There wouldn't be some psycho out there threatening you." "Is that what you want?" I asked. "For none of this to have happened? For there to be no wedding, no us?" He didn't answer. I stood up and walked out, running downstairs.

"Baby girl?" Roman asked, walking through the front door. "I need to go home" I said grabbing my bags and phone. "You can't" Seth said grabbing my bag. "Not until they say." "That's not my home!" I yelled starting to dial the airline on my phone. Seth realised what I was doing and took my phone. "No" he said making me sit down. "No running. Sit and talk." "What is the fucking point?" I asked slumping on the sofa. "My fiancé has just basically said he doesn't want to marry me, what have I got to stay here for?" "He fucking what?" Roman yelled. Before Seth could stop him he ran upstairs. "Ah man!" he said. "I need to go stop them, but I know you'll run if I go. Fuck!" We both winced as we heard Roman yelling at Dean upstairs. "Go" I whispered. "Before they both do something they regret." He nodded and ran upstairs.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Roman yelled storming into his room. Dean just sat on the bed, head in his hands. "Dean I swear to fucking god, don't make me hit it out of you" Roman growled. Dean looked at him. "What?" he asked. "What do you want me to say Ro? That I wish I'd never met her? Because I do. At this moment in time Ro I really fucking do. Because then she'd be safe. She wouldn't have this psycho sending wreaths and shit." "The fuck is going on?" Seth snarled walking into the room and shutting the door. "She's downstairs ready to run, and you two are up here yelling, making me leave her alone to shut you up!" Dean winced. "She's gonna leave me?" he asked looking at Seth. Seth shook his head. "Not if I can help it bro" he said. "But you gotta stop this shit! Why the fuck is she running in the first place?" "Romeo here told her he wishes he'd never met her" Roman growled, glaring at Dean. "Because then she'd be safe for fuck sake!" Dean yelled. "Fuck this shit, I need to go speak to my wife." He got up and opened the door, taking a deep breath before walking downstairs to me.

"Tor?" he said quietly. I spun around and looked at him, tears running down my face. "Fuck, don't cry" he said wrapping me in his arms. "I didn't mean it, I really didn't. I just meant that you'd be safe if you hadn't met me." "I never want to think of my life without you Jon" I sobbed. "You are my life now." He nodded. "You are my fucking everything doll" he whispered. "Life without you isn't life, it's an existence. Don't fucking leave me." He broke down, sobbing. I cried with him, hugging him for ages. My phone rang and he looked at me. "Answer it" he said simply. I nodded and went to get it off the table. I frowned as I looked at the number, but answered it anyway.

I smiled as I ended the call. "Babe?" Dean asked walking over to me. "Ro, Seth!" I called. They ran to the top of the stairs. "Sup baby girl?" Roman asked running down the stairs to me. "Sit" I said pointing at the sofas. They frowned but did as I said. "They got her" I said simply. "What?" Roman asked, puzzled. "The wreath sender" I said. "They got her. Now do I get to eat? I'm starving!" Seth jumped off the sofa and hugged me tightly. "There's my babycakes!" he said kissing me. I smiled and then moaned as Roman joined in the hug. "Food!" I said laughing. Roman grinned and went to get plates while Dean sorted the food.

"So?" Seth asked, finishing what was on his plate and looking at me. "You gonna tell us who it was?" I put my plate down and looked at them. "You really want to know?" I asked, frowning. "Hell fucking yes!" Dean yelled. "I want to know who she is so I can knock her the fuck out! Woman or not nobody messes with my wife!" "I'm not sure telling you is the right thing to do" I said as there was a knock on the door. Roman frowned but went to answer it, stepping aside to let Emma and the officer in. "Well done Torrie" Emma said hugging me. "We've got her in custody now. She'd checked in to a local hotel and was using it as a base. The wig was there, as was your address on a piece of paper. She's confessed to everything, and she's not getting out this time." "This time?" Dean asked looking at me. "She's done this before?" I sighed. "Guys"'I said. "I didn't want to tell you who it was. I was kinda hoping she'd confess and that would be that. But its kinda been taken out of my hands now. It was Hellena." "What?" Dean yelled. "She tried to fucking kill you before and they let her go without even letting you know? How the fuck did she get the address?" "Well" Emma said. "From what she's said so far, she staked out your old house in Vegas. When she saw the removal guys she pretended to be a friend and asked for your new address. She had pictures of you and her together so they didn't doubt it." "Oh my fucking god" Dean moaned. "Babe" I said putting my hand on his knee. "They've got her. She's confessed. Can we just forget it now?" He looked at me for what seemed like ages before finally agreeing. "Just don't fucking let her go this time!" he said to the officer. He nodded and walked out, followed by Emma.

"Definitely my fault" Dean said looking at me. "Fucking twice now! Fuck sake why didn't I think of her?" "Jon" I said looking at him. "We all thought she was still in custody. It's not as if you're the only one who should have thought of it being her." Seth nodded. "But anyway" he said brightly. "They've got her, and she's admitted it, so she's not getting out for a while." I nodded, yawning. "Bed" Roman said. "Now." Dean smiled. "We can still stay here tonight, right?" he asked. Roman nodded. "You guys take my bed" he said smiling. I looked at Dean. "All of us?" I asked. "Please?" Dean looked at Roman and Seth. They shrugged and nodded. "I wanna be with all my guys tonight" I said smiling. Roman locked up and we all went upstairs.

I ran and jumped onto Roman's bed. Dean laughed and stripped down to his boxers before getting in beside me. Seth got in the other side and Roman lay across the bottom of the bed. I smiled and cuddled into Dean as Seth cuddled into my back. I was asleep in no time. "She's asleep guys" Dean said shifting slightly. "Ah man" Seth moaned. "I just got comfy." He got out of bed and went into his own room while Roman made his way downstairs. "All mine doll face" Dean whispered, kissing my head.


	72. Chapter 72

The next morning when I woke up I stretched out before opening my eyes. "Morning doll face" Dean said beside me. I looked at him, glad to see him smiling. "What?" he asked, frowning at me. "Don't scowl Jon" I moaned. "I love it when you smile. I love your dimples." He smiled, then realised what he'd done and quickly stopped. "Ah fuck it" he moaned smiling. "I like to keep my woman happy." I kissed him and he held me tight. Suddenly I sat up. "Where are Ro and ninja?" I asked, frowning at him. "Downstairs" he said simply. "They got up ages ago." I nodded and cuddled back into him. "Can we go home today?" I whispered. "Not that I don't love being with Ro and Seth, but I need our home. I need my husband to myself." He chuckled. "Course we can doll" he said kissing my head. My phone rang on the nightstand and he passed it to me. "Dress" he said frowning. I jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Um, sure, when? No problem, see you soon." I hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. "I gotta go!" I yelled running downstairs.

"Woah there babycakes!" Seth said as I ran into him. "Where's the fire?" "Dress fitting" I said quickly kissing him. "Gotta go!" "Torrie!" Seth yelled, bringing me back down to earth. I spun around and looked at him. "You want company?" he asked. I nodded quickly and he grabbed his shades and phone. "Going with Torrie guys!" he yelled as we ran out the door. "You drive" he said throwing me the keys to the rental. I nodded and then stopped. I started laughing and Seth frowned. "Get in the car ninja" I said unlocking it. "I'll be right back. Kinda have no shoes on." He laughed and shook his head before getting in the passenger seat. I ran into the house, grabbed my flip flops and ran back out. Seth was still laughing when I got in the car. "Shut it ninja" I growled. He quit laughing and bit his lip. "So this dress" he finally managed to say. "Is it the one you designed fop the bus?" "I fucking hope so for what it's costing" I groaned, pulling into a space. "And I'm sworn to secrecy, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Please Seth" I said looking at him. "I need an honest opinion on it. If it's horrible, tell me ok?" He looked pained but agreed. We got out of the car and I locked it before leading him to the shop. Just as we were about to go in we heard screams. "Oh my god!" girls yelled. "Seth Rollins and Torrie! And a wedding shop!" "Oh shit" I groaned. "Here we go again!" Seth put a fake smile on as the girls got closer.

"Hey ladies" he said. "What can we do for you?" "You two getting married?" one asked. "Heel" Seth mouthed at me. "Oh please!" I said looking at them. "Look, you want time out of our busy day, at least ask an original question!" They took a step back and stared at me. "Torrie is marrying Dean girls" Seth groaned, rolling his eyes. "Really. Do you honestly think I'd be here watching her try her dress in if it was me she was marrying? Kinda bad luck, right?" They nodded, sliding phones out of their pockets. "Can we, um...?" one started. Seth looked at me, and I pretended to be really pissed. "Really?" I asked, inspecting my fingernails. "Seth, I haven't got time for this." "One picture Tor" he asked. I huffed and agreed, standing next to him. They thanked us and walked off. "Nicely done" he said kissing my head as we walked into the shop.

"Hi Torrie" Carol said as she walked out from the back. "I saw you had a bit of trouble outside. Let me lock up. Is this the groom?" "No" I said smiling. "This is Seth. He's a friend, coming to give me an honest opinion I hope!" She smiled. "Go on through" she said gesturing towards the back. "The dress is in the changing room if you want to take a look. Or you could try it on and show Seth?" I looked at him and he nodded. "Ok" she said locking the door. "Let's do that then." I smiled and followed her through to the back. "Seth" she said. "You can sit here. This won't take us long." He nodded and sat on an old sofa, taking his phone out of his pocket. I knew he was on twitter when my phone beeped. Carol smiled as I read his tweet. "Watching Torrie model her wedding dress for the #weddingofthecentury in 2 weeks #honoured" I smiled and blew him a kiss as I went to the changing room with Carol.

"You two close?" she asked as I stared at the dress. I nodded, struck dumb with how well she had seen my vision of how I wanted my dress to look. She smiled. "How did I do?" she asked, taking it off the hanger. "Amazing" I whispered, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. She unclipped the turquoise skirt that also made up the train for the dress, leaving just the white dress which looked like it would stop above my knees. "Can you get that on by yourself?" she asked looking at me. I nodded and she smiled before leaving me to strip. I quickly pulled off Seth's shirt and my shorts before taking it off the hanger and putting it on gently. "Carol" I called. "Could you zip me up?" she smiled and walked back in, turning me around and pulling the zip up gently. "Perfect fit" she said turning me around and clipping the skirt back into place. It was open at the front to show the white dress underneath. "Shoes" she said quickly. "And a tiara. If Seth is gonna give an opinion we've got to do this right, no half baked attempt." I nodded and giggled as she ran out.

"Everything ok?" Seth asked, frowning as she ran around collecting bits for the grand unveiling. "Sure" she said smiling at him. "Few last minute bits, that's all." He nodded and went back to his phone, and Carol ran back to me. "Here" she said giving me a pair of white shoes to try on. I slid them on quickly and smiled. "Perfect" she said smiling and putting the tiara on my head. She pulled a few hair grips from her pocket and clipped it into place before turning me towards the mirror. "Oh my gosh!" I breathed, looking at my reflection. "Like it?" she asked over my shoulder. "I love it" I said, wiping a tear away. "Think we should go show Seth?" she asked. I nodded and started to follow her. "Wait" she whispered. "I'll go prepare him." I nodded and peeked around the corner, watching Seth while he played in his phone. "Ready Seth?" Carol asked. He looked up and smiled as she walked over to her desk and grabbed something before walking back over to stand behind him. "Come on out Torrie" she called. I took a deep breath and walked around the corner, looking at Seth. His face was a picture. "Seth?" I asked as he stared. "You look fucking beautiful Tor" he choked. Carol smiled and handed him a box of tissues. He grabbed a handful and thanked her before wiping his eyes. I walked over to him and he stood up. "Ambrose is one lucky bastard" he whispered hugging me. I smiled and kissed him. "Can you get a picture on my phone?" I asked Carol. She nodded and Seth stepped back. I grabbed his arm. "I want one with you too" I said. He smiled and kissed me, then turned to face Carol. She took the picture then Seth took my phone and got one of me on my own. "I'm gonna go get this off" I said. "Carol, can is take the shoes and tiara too?" She nodded and smiled as I went to take it all off.

"Honest opinion?" she asked, looking at Seth. "Honestly?" he said smiling. "He's gonna crumble faster than I did. He loves her so much." She smiled and patted his arm. "So do you" she said looking at him. He looked at the floor. "Don't be ashamed Seth" she said. "Torrie is a very beautiful girl. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel something for her." He nodded and sat down. Carol smiled and came out to help me. "I'll bag it all up for you" she said picking it all up and carrying it out. My phone beeped and I knew Seth had been on twitter again. "Not ashamed to say I cried #beautifulbride" I read. As I was reading it was quickly favourited by Casper and Tracey. "I want pictures Seth!" Tracey replied. I heard Seth chuckle. "Don't even think about it ninja" I said walking out to him. "Sworn to secrecy #2weekstowait" he quickly tweeted before putting his phone away. I smiled and went to pay Carol. She shook her head. "It's all been paid for" she said. I spun around to look at Seth. "Not guilty" he said. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialled a number.

"Hello my sexy wife" Dean chuckled. "Could you please stop making the best man cry?" "I'm gonna make you cry when I get back Ambrose" I growled. "Uh oh" he said quickly. "You found out about it being paid for didn't you?" "Kinda hard not to when I'm not allowed to pay" I said. He went quiet. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "No you're not" I said. "True" he said. "I'm not gonna apologise for buying your wedding dress Torrie. Now get that ass back here and let me hear all about it." He hung up and I stared at the phone. "He cut me off!" I said looking at Seth. He laughed. "Come on" he said standing up. "Let's go see the arrogant ass." I smiled and turned to Carol. "Thank you for everything" I said as Seth grabbed the shoes, tiara and the garment bag. "Not a problem" she said hugging me. "Have a lovely day." I smiled and followed her to the door. She unlocked it and let us out, waving goodbye and shutting the door behind us.

Seth already had the dress in the car by the time I caught up to him. "Right ninja" I said grinning. "Spill. What hasn't Jon paid for yet?" He shook his head. "No way Tor" he said. "He'll kill me!" I glared at him. "Suits" he said quickly. "He was going to do it today. Obviously we have the car so it isn't done yet." I nodded. "Drive. Now." I said getting in the car. He groaned but started the car and drove to the shop. He pointed to where I needed to go and I nodded, waiting for him to get out of the car. "Now Seth" I said. "You're coming too. I know what you're like, you'll tell him." He groaned and got out, waiting for me. As soon as I was out he locked the car and held my hand. We walked into the shop and the assistant smiled. "How can I help you?" he asked. "I need to pay for my husbands suits for our wedding" I said. He nodded and led me to a counter. "Can I take the name?" he asked. I looked at Seth. "Good" he said. The assistant nodded. "Here we go" he said sliding me a bill. I looked at it then quickly looked at Seth. He winced. "I told you he knew what he wanted babycakes" he said. I nodded and grabbed my credit card. The assistant took it and gave me the slip to sign. "Would you like to take them now?" he asked. I shook my head. "My fiancé will be in later for them" I said smiling as I slid the card back into my purse. Seth groaned, knowing Dean was going to freak out. I thanked the assistant and walked out, closely followed by Seth.

"You do realise you can't one-up Dean don't you?" he asked as we walked back to the car. I smiled. "Don't underestimate me ninja" I said opening the car door. He grinned and got in the drivers side. "Can we go home now please?" he asked. I nodded. "Can you hide my dress for me?" I asked. He smiled. "Course Tor" he said starting the car. "I'll keep it in my closet." I smiled and looked out the window as he drove us back to Roman's.


	73. Chapter 73

"You mad with me?" Dean asked, meeting me on the porch. I looked at him and shook my head slowly. "I was" I admitted. "I was totally pissed. But I'm ok. Ninja boy calmed me down." He smiled and kissed me as Seth carried the bags up to his room. "What's in there?" Dean asked, watching Seth walked. "Never you mind" I said touching his nose playfully. "You'll see, all in good time Ambrose." He smiled and hugged me. "I love you" he whispered. "Good" I said kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and moaned as he deepened the kiss. When we finally pulled apart Roman and Seth were stood watching us. "Get a room" Seth said grinning. "Haven't got time" Dean said holding out his hand to Seth. "Keys ninja, I need to run a few errands." Seth nodded and handed them over. "See you soon" Dean whispered kissing me. I nodded and walked into Roman's, closing the door behind me.

"Ok" Roman said as soon as the door was closed. "Show me pictures. And don't tell me there aren't any." I smiled and got my phone out, pulling up the picture of me alone. Roman looked at it for what seemed like ages before handing my phone back. "Beautiful" he whispered kissing me. I smiled. "What are the plans while Jon is gone?" I asked. "Beer?" Seth asked. I nodded and followed him through to the kitchen. "Give me two seconds" I said running upstairs. I took Seth's shirt off and put my bikini top back on before running back downstairs. I grabbed the beer off Seth and went out into the garden. I went down to the pool and sat down, putting my feet into the water to cool off. " Very sneaky Tor" Roman said sitting next to me. I looked at him and frowned. "Paying for the suits" he said. I grinned. "It's my wedding too Ro" I said shrugging. "Although with everything you guys have done you wouldn't know it!" He smiled. "We like doing things for you baby girl"'he said leaning forward and kissing my head. "You really did look beautiful in that dress." I smiled. "Thank you" I whispered. The sound of my phone ringing made us both look up to the house. "Uh oh" I said as Seth brought it out to me. "Casper" he said smiling. I took it from him and quickly answered it. "Hey big bro" I said as Ro and Seth waved in the background. He laughed at them. "Hi guys" he said. "Wow! Weather looks great there!" "Florida baby!" Roman said grinning. Casper smiled. "So?" he said looking at Seth. "What was the dress like?" Seth looked at me and grinned. "Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it" he said. "But it came in a close second." Casper laughed. "As if anything is gonna be as beautiful as Torrie" he said. "Guys!" I yelled. "I am still here you know!" They all laughed so I groaned and drank some of my beer. "Did you actually call for a reason Cas?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nah" he admitted. "Just bored in work so I figured I'd give my favourite sister and wrestlers a call." "Who you talking to Cas?" someone asked in the background. He grinned. "Well" he said, obviously enjoying the moment. "Torrie Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins." "Yeah right" the guy said laughing. "Like you know them!" "Is that who I think it is?" I asked Cas. He nodded. "Hey Tommy!" I yelled. "You ever gonna stop hassling Casper?" "What the fuck?" he asked. "How do you know me?" "It's Torrie" Casper said laughing. "As in, my sister Torrie." "No fucking way!" Tommy said looking at the screen. "Holy shit girl, looking good! I'd heard rumours you were over there, but I thought it was all in Casper's head." I shook my head, smiling. "Sorry to disappoint you" I said. He shook his head. "Man I owe you an apology now" he groaned. Casper laughed as he walked off. "So got your flight sorted yet?" I asked. He nodded. "Next Wednesday" he said. "So you get me for the week before the wedding. Tracey too I think, but obviously she'll be with Phil." I nodded. "Can't wait" I said. He smiled, then groaned. "Gotta go sis" he said. "Work calls. I love you." "Love you too Cas" I said, watching as Ro and Seth waved before ending the call.

"I'm gonna fire up the barbecue" Roman said standing up. "Figured we could use a celebration tonight." I smiled. "Need a hand?" I asked. He shook his head. "No way baby girl" he said kissing my head. "You relax, god knows you've had enough stress lately." I smiled and lay back, keeping my feet in the pool. Seth looked over at me as we heard a car pull up in the driveway. "I think you should..." Seth started, before "Torrie!" was yelled through the house. "Uh oh" I said sitting up and bracing myself for hurricane Ambrose. I gave Seth my phone and he smiled. We both looked up at the house and saw Dean leaning over the railings on the deck. "Run" he said simply. I shook my head and kept looking at him as he walked slowly down to me. "One rule for you Ambrose" I said. "Another one for me. Not nice is it?" He shook his head. "I am so mad with you right now" he growled. "I like you mad" I whispered as he sat next to me. He looked at me and kissed me hard. "Now I've got you" he smirked. I grinned back at him. "Have you?" I asked sliding into the pool and swimming out to the middle. He smiled. "Very good Tor" he said clapping his hands. "Am I that predictable?" Seth laughed. "Yeah" he said. "She gave me her phone as soon as you yelled for her!" Dean laughed. I looked up at Roman who was leaning over the railings and laughing at us. I waved to him and heard a big splash. When I looked to the edge of the pool Dean was gone. "Shit!" I squealed as something brushed against my leg. Dean laughed as he came up for air right in front of me. "Go on" he said kissing me. "Tell me you were expecting that." I shook my head and laughed. "You win" I said grabbing him and wrapping my legs around him before kissing him. He walked us to the edge and helped me out of the pool before climbing out himself. "I need to go home" I said looking at him. "I've got no clean clothes left here." He nodded and held my hand, leading me up to Roman. "We're gonna pop home for a while" he said. "The wife has no clean clothes left here, plus she has to do her wifely duties and... Ow!" I grinned as he rubbed where I'd just slapped him. "I was just gonna say you need to wash our ring gear babe" he grinned, kissing me. "Course you were" I said laughing. Roman laughed. "Take your time guys" he said. "It's not as if you live miles away." We laughed and I kissed Roman before waving down to Seth. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me through to the living room, picking up our bags and three garment bags before dragging me out the front door. "Gonna let me carry something macho man?" I asked laughing. "Nope" he said simply, leading me up to our porch. I watched as he unlocked the door and pushed it wide open. "Go on" he said gesturing with his head. "I'm gonna take these straight upstairs." I nodded and grabbed our bags, taking them into the kitchen to sort the washing.

"Safe to come up?" I asked when I had the first load in the washer. "Yeah babe" he called down. I walked upstairs and smiled. He was stood in the bedroom, totally naked. "Exhibitionist" I said walking up behind him and kissing his neck. He spun around and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes" he whispered, kissing me as he undid my shorts and slid them down, then unhooked my bikini top. He moaned as he looked at me and before I knew it we were on the bed, him on top of me. "I..." he started. I looked at him and put my finger on his lips, before pulling him down to me and kissing him softly. He groaned and adjusted himself before sliding into me slowly. We both moaned as he started moving slowly, but didn't break the kiss. He slid his hands under me and cupped my ass, raising it slightly. I wrapped my legs around him and he moaned again. He kissed me harder as he started moving faster and soon we were both moaning in between kisses. "I love you" he whispered before quickly kissing me again. I moaned and ran my fingernails up his back. "Fuck!" he hissed kissing my neck. "Shit doll, I'm gonna come!" He moaned and shivered as he throbbed inside me before collapsing on top of me.

"I love you too" I finally managed to whisper. He laughed. "Shower babe" he said kissing my head. I nodded and moaned as he rolled off me and stood up, holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me off the bed and hugged me. "You first" he said opening the bathroom door. "Otherwise we're never gonna get back to Ro's." I smiled and kissed him before walking into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and grabbed a towel, putting it on the rail before stepping into the shower. I quickly washed and conditioned my hair before washing myself and getting out. "Your turn babe" I called as I wrapped the towel around myself. I washed my face and cleaned my teeth, frowning at myself in he mirror when he still hadn't appeared in the bathroom. I walked into the bedroom and smiled. "That's cheating" I said kissing him. "It's why we have two bathrooms babe" he grinned, rubbing himself dry with his towel. "Two weeks today, baby" he said sitting on the bed to pull his boxers on. I smiled. "I can't wait" I whispered kissing him. I went to the wardrobe and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a vest before pulling my underwear on and sitting on the bed to pull the shorts on. "Spoilsport" he said looking over. I grinned and quickly got dressed. "What time are we heading back to Ro's?" I asked, brushing through my hair. He shrugged. "Whenever you want really" he said standing behind me. I nodded, pulling my hair up into a bun. His phone rang downstairs and he groaned. "why is my phone always in a different room to me?" he asked kissing me before running downstairs to answer it.

He was mumbling when I went downstairs. I looked and he was in the living room, so I went in the kitchen to check on the washing. It had finished so I dumped it in the basket and put the next load in. I quickly put a pot of coffee on before grabbing the basket and going outside to hang the washing out to dry. "Need a hand?" he asked, walking out onto the deck. I shook my head. "All done now" I said grabbing the basket and walking back up to him. He went to say something but I walked straight past him. "Tor" he said following me into the kitchen. "Save it Jon" I said throwing the basket across the kitchen. "I'm kinda getting used to all the secrecy that follows you around now. But I swear down on all things holy, if that's skanky Rae or Renee that's calling you all the time then I'm outta here." He shook his head. "Not even close doll" he said walking over to me. "It's male for a start." "Doesn't rule Summer out" I said smirking. He grinned. "It was an old friend" he said. "I've invited him to the wedding." I nodded. "Good" I said kissing him. "We need to start sorting the guest list babe." He nodded and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Kinda done" he said looking at me. I shook my head and laughed. "I'm starting to think this isn't your first wedding Ambrose" I said hugging him and stealing the sheet of paper. I poured myself a coffee and sat at the breakfast bar with it while I read through the list. Obviously Roman, Seth, Casper and Tracey were at the top, but he'd also included Layla, Nikki and Brie, Cena, Bryan, Nattie and TJ, Hunter and Stephanie, Orton, Sheamus, Phil, Curtis and someone called Sami. I nodded as I looked at it. "You should write the invites though" he said coming up behind me. "My writing is like spider scrawl." I laughed and kissed him. My phone rang over on the table. Dean grabbed it for me and smiled. "Layla" he said handing me the phone and kissing my head. "Hey girl" I said answering it. "What? Really? Um, sure. When? Ok, shall I meet you there? Sweet. See you tomorrow. Ciao." I hung up and put the phone next to me. Dean looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee. "Making plans without me Mrs Good?" he asked, looking hurt. "Not at all Mr Good" I grinned. "You're quite welcome to come shopping tomorrow with Layla, the Bella's and I." He groaned. "I'll give it a miss" he said smiling. "Somehow" I said standing up and kissing him. "I kinda guessed you would."


	74. Chapter 74

"Boys day tomorrow guys" Dean said as we walked into Roman's garden. "The Mrs is going shopping with the girls, so we've got all day." "Surfing?" Roman asked, looking at Seth. Seth nodded and looked at Dean. "Sounds like a plan" he said grinning. "There we go diddums" I said pinching Dean's cheek. "Now you've got friends to play with." Roman and Seth laughed and threw us a beer each. "Play nice children" Seth said grinning. "We already did" Dean said opening his beer and draining half of it straight away. I groaned and slapped him. Roman laughed. "Food is nearly done" he said. "Few more minutes for the steaks, but the chicken and burgers are done." Dean moaned and grabbed a burger, biting off half and offering me the other half. I laughed and shook my head. "No thanks"'I said pushing it away. He shrugged and tried to see how much more he could fit in his mouth. "That's so gross Jon" I said walking down to the pool and sitting by Seth. "See what you're marrying" Seth said grinning. I groaned and leaned into him. He patted my shoulder. "There there" he said. "At least the sane ones live next door when you need saving." "I didn't realise we had new neighbours" I said grinning. He scowled at me before laughing.

An hour later we were totally stuffed with a combination of good food and beer. Roman had decided it was getting cold so we were sat in chairs huddled around a fire pit, while the guys told stories from their indie days. Roman sat next to me and listened. "Don't you have any stories Ro?" I asked as Dean and Seth laughed about something Dean had done. He shook his head. "I never really wanted to be a wrestler" he said quietly. "I used to play football." I frowned. "Really?" I asked. "Isn't your family like, wrestling royalty?" He smiled. "Kinda" he said. "That's why I wanted to do something different." I nodded. "I just got into it all late" he carried on. "Kinda like you, except I knew who everyone was!" I laughed and slapped him playfully. "Ok" Seth said louder. "Crowd participation. I did a moonsault off a fat fan once." "You what?" I asked, nearly spitting my beer everywhere. Seth nodded. "True story" he said. "The guy was standing by the ring post, I was fighting outside the ring, I saw the opportunity and I took it. The guy even high fived me afterwards!" Dean laughed. "I've gone over the barrier and ended up in a fans lap" he confessed looking at me. "And before you say it, it was a male." I laughed. "I'm so glad I didn't wrestle then" I said. "Now all I get is people grabbing at my ass on the way to the ring." "Yeah" Dean said grinning. "Sorry about that doll." I laughed. "Let's play let's embarrass Ambrose" Seth said grinning. Dean glared at him and shook his head. "That night in Cardiff" Seth said anyway. "After Reigns so kindly knocked you on your butt, you were all he spoke about." I groaned and shook my head. "Save it Seth" I said laughing. He smiled. "True story though" Dean admitted, draining his beer and reaching for another. I looked at him. "What?" he asked frowning. "I wanted you even before I knew you had an awesome ass. Do you realise how nice it is to meet someone who actually likes you for you, not because you're a star?" I shook my head. "I know you don't" he whispered. "Believe me doll, I loved you as soon as I realised you loved Jon Good, not Dean Ambrose, or Jon Moxley." I smiled. He stood up and knelt in front of me. "I love you" he whispered, leaning forward to kiss me. "Ditto Ambrose" I whispered kissing him back. He smiled and went back to his seat. "Bathroom break" I said standing up and stretching. Roman smiled as I walked away from the fire pit. "Wow Ro!" I said rubbing my arms. "You were right, it is kinda cold." He smiled and nodded as I walked inside.

When I came out of the bathroom Roman was waiting for me. "Here" he said handing me a hoodie. I smiled and pulled it on gratefully. "Any more secret phone calls?" he asked as we walked downstairs. I shook my head. "Oh" I said remembering. "He had one earlier, said it was a guy. And that he's invited him to the wedding. The only name I don't know on his guest list is Sami?" Roman nodded and smiled. "Gotta love Sami" he said. "You're safe baby girl, he and Sami go way back." I nodded and walked out onto the deck. Dean had my phone and was laughing. "Shit!" I hissed. "He's got my phone! The dress picture is on there!" Roman ran down to Dean and started laughing. "Hey Cas my favourite fangirl" he said loudly so I could hear. Dean looked up to the deck and saw me. He smiled and beckoned me down to him with his finger. When I got there he grinned. "Knew I could make you come with one finger" he smirked. I groaned. "That's terrible Ambrose" I said slapping him. Casper groaned. "I can't believe you fell for it Tor!" he said. I shook my head. "Me either" I said. "Two calls in one day Cas? I'm honoured." He shook his head. "Got a message to pass on" he said. "Your work has been leaving messages on the landline answer phone. They want to know when you're going back to work." I groaned as Dean looked at me. "Simple" he said. "She ain't." "I told them that" Casper said laughing. "Told them she's being a right diva!" The guys all laughed as I groaned. "I'll call them" I said. Casper nodded. "So you getting nervous sis?" he asked. I shook my head. "Why would I be nervous?" I asked. "Ah you know" he said smiling. "Walking down an aisle in front of all your famous friends, falling flat on your face, someone objecting to the marriage, the usual." The guys laughed. "Stay home ghost boy" I warned. "Torrie Mae!" he yelled. "You promised me you'd never call me that again!" "Well don't piss me off!" I yelled back. He smiled. "Sorry" he said pouting. I smirked. "Good" I said, suddenly yawning. Dean looked at Roman and Seth and they nodded. "Cas" he said smiling. "I'm gonna take your sister home, she's yawning constantly." Casper laughed. "Ok bro" he said. "Take it easy Tor. Bye guys." They said bye and Casper ended the call. "Come on Ambrose" Dean said standing up. I nodded as he put his arm around me. "See you tomorrow babycakes" Seth said kissing my head. I smiled and looked at Roman. "Your hoodie" I said starting to take it off. He put his hand on my arm. "Keep it Tor" he said quietly. "It's not as if I'm never gonna see you again." I nodded and kissed him goodnight before being led home by Dean.

As soon as we got inside our house he locked the door and turned to me. "Bed" he said. I shook my head. "I need to get the washing in babe" I said starting to walk towards the kitchen. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Bed" he said again. "I'll get the washing." I nodded and kissed him. "Go on" he whispered, nudging me towards the stairs. I smiled and walked up, watching him as he walked into the kitchen. I went into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth before taking Roman's hoodie off along with my vest and shorts. I put them in the laundry basket and grabbed one of Dean's old shirts, pulling it on as I got into bed. I could hear Dean banging about in the kitchen and I knew it would be a while before he came to bed. I sighed and grabbed his pillow, cuddling into it and smiling when I realised it smelt of him. He was still banging about when I fell asleep.

I woke up needing the bathroom. I checked the time. 2am. I put the bedside lamp on and jumped. Dean was led on my side of the bed, propped up on one elbow, watching me and smirking. "Finished with my pillow now?" he asked leaning forward to kiss me. I smiled and nodded. "I've got the real thing in bed now" I said. "I don't need it now." He grinned and got into his side of the bed as I got out. "Be right back" I whispered kissing him. He nodded and got settled. I quickly finished in the bathroom and went back to him. "Come here sleepy" he said grinning as I walked back into the bedroom. He held his arms out and I smiled. I got into bed and cuddled into him straight away. "I can't sleep properly when you're not here" I whispered. "It's ok babe" he said kissing my head. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I looked up at him and he kissed me before leaning across to switch the lamp off. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Better than a pillow?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Much better" I whispered. "I love you." "I love you more doll face" he whispered kissing me. "Sleep now, hectic day shopping tomorrow." I laughed and cuddled into him more. "Night Jon" I whispered kissing his chest. He moaned quietly so I did it again a few more times. I smiled and nipped at his chest gently. He moaned again and grabbed my hand, putting it down on his boxers. "Somebody woke mini Dean up" I whispered looking up at him. "Somebody did indeed" he smirked. "The question is, what is somebody going to do about it?" I smiled and kissed him before ducking under the covers. He moaned as I slid his boxers down and slowly licked up the length of him. I swirled my tongue around the tip and then slowly took him into my mouth. "Ah fuck!" he moaned gripping the sheets. I smiled and worked him slowly with my hand before taking him into my mouth again. "Torrie" he moaned. "Ah fuck yeah, like that! Fuck!" I started sucking him faster and he moaned again. "Jesus Torrie!" he said. "I need you. I need to be inside you. Please. Oh fuck please!" I kissed up his body and straddled him. He looked up at me and held my hips as he thrust upwards, sliding into me slowly. "Fuck Jon!" I moaned adjusting to him. I leaned forward and kissed him as he started moving slowly beneath me. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head quickly. "That's better" he said kneading my boobs in his hands. "Please Jon" I whispered. "Please what?" he asked, grinning. "Please kiss these boobs?" He gently kissed all over them. "Please suck a nipple?" he asked taking one in his mouth and lightly grazing it with his teeth. "Fuck yes!" I hissed. "Fuck me Torrie" he moaned looking in my eyes. "Work my dick, make me come hard. Ah fuck!" I placed my hands on his chest to balance myself as we started moving faster. "Fuck!" he yelled, flipping us so I was on my back with him on top. He pinned my arms above my head and carried on slamming into me hard as he teased my nipple with his tongue again. "Fuck!" I moaned, arching my back. I wrapped my legs around him and moaned. "Come for me baby" he growled. "Show me how much you love this, come over me." I moaned, feeling the familiar warmth spreading through me. "That's it baby" he moaned. "Jon!" I yelled as I came, grabbing onto him and making him slow down. "Woah babe" he moaned pulling out. My eyes flew open and I stared at him. "Easy baby" he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere, I just don't want it to be over yet." I nodded and concentrated on getting my breathing back to normal, which wasn't easy when he started kissing up my body. "On your knees" he whispered. I rolled onto my stomach and got on my knees. He moaned and positioned himself behind me, rubbing my ass gently. I moaned as I felt him slide first one, then another finger inside me while rubbing my ass with his other hand. He slapped me lightly and I moaned again. "Harder Jon" I moaned. He groaned and slapped again, slightly harder this time. "Harder!" I said. "Fuck doll!" he moaned and slapped me harder again before removing his fingers and sliding into me in one fast movement. "Fuck yeah" he moaned grabbing my hips and pulling me back onto him hard. "Fuck!" I moaned into the pillow. "Jon I..." "I can feel it babe" he moaned. "Let it go. I'm close too. Fuck yes, come for me, I'm ready to blow. Oh fuck yeah, now baby girl! Fuck!" We both moaned as we came together. He kept moving slowly, and we finally collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap. He pulled out of me and rolled over, pulling me towards him and hugging me tight. "I fucking love you" he panted. I couldn't speak, I just nodded. He chuckled. "Fucked speechless?" he asked. I nodded again, kissing him. "Sleep" he whispered. "Properly this time. Mini Dean will." I laughed. "You're crazy" I whispered. "But you love me." he said simply. I nodded and he smiled, kissing my head. I lay with my head on his chest and soon I was asleep again.


	75. Chapter 75

I woke up in bed alone the next morning. I grabbed Dean's shirt off the floor and pulled it on before getting a pair of lacy boyshorts from my drawer and sitting on the bed to put them on. I could hear him singing downstairs so I quietly crept to the staircase and looked down. His singing turned to whistling and faded as he walked through the kitchen out to the garden. I walked downstairs, through the kitchen and out onto the deck, smiling when I saw him. "Very domesticated Ambrose" I called, leaning over the railing. He spun around and grinned, taking a clothes peg out of his mouth. "One of us has to be, Ambrose" he called back. "We can't all sleep the day away!" I smiled and walked back into the kitchen to make some coffee. "Breakfast?" he asked, walking in and putting the empty clothes basket on the floor. I shook my head. "I'll probably grab something later with the girls" I said kissing him. He nodded and put his arms around me. "Gonna miss you" he whispered. "Sap" I whispered back. "You're going to the beach with the guys!" He kissed my head and smiled. "Gotta love Pensacola beach" he said. I nodded and kissed him, glancing at the clock. "I better go shower" I groaned. "Layla will be here soon." I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. "I love you" he said kissing my nose. "Especially when you wear my clothes!" I smiled. "Love you too Ambrose" I whispered as he let me go. I blew him a kiss and walked upstairs to shower.

After my shower I dressed quickly in a white boob tube and short denim shorts. I put my hair in a messy bun, put on my usual mascara and eyeliner, grabbed my sunglasses and converse and went downstairs. I could hear voices in the kitchen when I got into the hallway so I headed there. "Looking good girl" Layla said smiling over at me. "Hey you" I said walking over and hugging her. "Am I late?" She shook her head. "I was early" she said. "Brie and Nikki are running late so they're gonna meet us there. So I headed straight here." I nodded and started putting my shoes on. I looked up, feeling like someone was watching me. Layla frowned then looked at Dean. "Put your eyes back in your head Ambrose" she said laughing. "You're drooling!" He shook his head and looked at her. "Sorry, what?" he asked. Layla and I laughed. "You were drooling!" Layla said laughing. "Sorry" he said shrugging. "My wife is hot. I can't help it!" "Come on Layla" I said laughing. "Let's go before my husband decides I can't go!" He laughed. "Come here" he said holding his arms out to me. I went to hug him, grinning at the look on his face. "You're gonna be the death of me doll" he groaned in my ear. I kissed him softly. "See you soon" I said. "I love you. Have a nice time at the beach." "Beach?" Layla asked as we walked out to the car. I nodded. "Ro and Seth are taking him surfing" I said. She smiled, opening the car door. "Let's go shop" she said. "We can detour to the beach on the way back, see how they're getting on." I smiled. "Sounds like a plan" I said getting in the car.

"Torrie!" Nikki called as we walked into the mall. I looked over and headed over to her and Brie. "You look amazing!" she said hugging me. "The stress of wedding planning obviously agrees with you!" "What stress?" I asked. "Jon has done it all. He even paid for my dress yesterday! Guest list is done, venue is sorted, flowers, suits, someone to marry us, all done! I've done nothing except design my dress and get measured!" "Well" Layla said looking at a shop across from us. "I think I know how you can repay him." I frowned at her and then looked at the shop. "Hell yeah!" Brie said high fiving Layla. I smiled. "Absolutely" I said. "Victoria's Secret, here we come!" Brie and Nikki quickly finished their coffees and we walked across to the store. Layla headed straight for the bridal section. "You have to get this!" she said holding up a robe. I frowned, until she turned it round. "Bride" was written across the back. I smiled and nodded. "And this!" Brie squealed, holding up a lace halter babydoll. "Yes!" Layla said clapping her hands. I nodded and took it from Brie. "That's the wedding night sorted" Layla said. "Now for underwear for the day." I groaned and followed her around the store, just nodding as she picked piles of lace. I knew Dean loved lace. "Think we've got enough?" she finally asked. "I hope so!" I laughed, walking to the checkout. After I paid Layla and I went to get coffee while Brie and Nikki shopped. "Could you take the robe and the babydoll home for me?" I asked her. She frowned. "Jon snoops" I said smiling. "Ah right" she said smiling. "Not a problem. I'll bring them over the night before the wedding. Jon is staying at Ro's, right?" I shrugged. "No idea" I said sipping my coffee. "I'm sure thats what he told me" she said. "Said about it being bad luck to stay together the night before the wedding, so the boys are at Ro's and the girls are at yours." I nodded. "Makes sense" I said. "He knows what he wants doesn't he?" she said laughing. "Like you wouldn't believe" I groaned. "It's like he's been planning his wedding since his childhood." She laughed. "He's just trying to make it perfect for you Tor" she said. "It's not easy in our business." I nodded. "I know" I said. "And I love him for it, I really do." "Ready?" Nikki asked walking over as Brie struggled with bags. I laughed and nodded.

We all walked in a line, arms around each other, laughing. It wasn't long before we drew attention to ourselves and the fans realised who we were. "Torrie!" a group of guys yelled. "What are you marrying that jerk Ambrose for when you could have us?" "Why would I want you when I've got him?" I asked and carried on walking. My phone rang and I put my bag down to get it out of my pocket. "Hunter" I said answering it and picking my bag back up. "What's up?" "How's that shopping going?" he asked laughing. "Great" I groaned. "Apart from the guys who think they've got a chance because Dean isn't here. Wait, how did you know I was shopping?" "I called Jon first" he confessed. "I need you in a match tomorrow. Are you sitting down?" "No" I said, looking around. Layla was smiling at me. I frowned at her. "Do I need to be?" "Might be a good idea" he said. I shrugged and leaned against a nearby wall. "I'm leaning" I said. "Now spill." "Ok" he said. "Gonna have you and Layla tag for a few matches against AJ and Tamina." "And I needed to sit for that?" I asked. He laughed. "We're gonna have you go over, Tor" he said. "You what?" I asked. "I'm not a wrestler Hunter, I have no idea what you mean." "Torrie" he said. "AJ has agreed to put you over. You're getting the title at elimination chamber." "I'm what?" I yelled. Layla looked over at me and put her finger on her lips. "Did you know?" I asked her. She smiled but didn't say anything. "Does Dean know? Or Ro and Seth?" "Only AJ and Layla" Hunter said. "We'll keep it a surprise. Unless you want Dean to know?" "No" I said quickly. "When is elimination chamber?" "Two weeks" he said. "The Sunday after your wedding." "Wow" I said, sliding down the wall as realisation hit. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded then realised he couldn't see me. "Yeah" I said. "I'll see you tomorrow Hunter. I need to process this." I ended the call and sat on the floor.

"You ok?" Layla asked sitting next to me. I looked up at her, still in shock. "Why me?" I asked. "Why not?" she asked. "Tor, I've seen you wrestle. The guys have had an obvious effect on you, the feedback from your matches is phenomenal. This is basically the company having faith in you." "But why me?" I asked. "Why not you? You've been there longer, you can take April down." She nodded. "Between me, you, and this wall" she whispered. "They've got big plans for you and the Shield. I'm not saying anything else. Let's go shop." I nodded and she helped me up. Brie and Nikki walked over after having their pictures taken with fans. We laughed and went to get some real retail therapy, clothes shopping style.

After a few hours walking around my feet were starting to kill me. We all had more free stuff than stuff we'd actually paid for. I groaned under the weight of the bags full of jeans, tops, shoes, dresses, basically Dean's worst nightmare, I'd need more closet space. "Ready to go?" Layla finally asked. "Hell yes" I moaned looking around for the twins. They ran over and hugged us. "See you guys in Pittsburgh" Layla said hugging them back. They nodded. "See you tomorrow Tor" Nikki said hugging me. "Don't forget to hide the stuff from Dean." I nodded and smiled, still reeling from Hunter's call earlier. We waved and walked out to the car park. "Torrie" Layla said. "You need to get over this now, or Dean is gonna know something's up, and I'm guessing you want to keep this a surprise." I nodded, taking a deep breath. "You need to put it to the back of your mind" she said unlocking the car. "Or it's gonna affect your in-ring work." I nodded again. "Speak Torrie" she said laughing. "Sorry" I managed, getting in the car. "Let's go see Dean" she said. "Then you have to act normal, unless you want him to know." I shook my head quickly. "I thought as much" she said getting in and starting the car.

The drive to the beach took no time. Layla found a space and we got out of the car. I put my sunglasses on and looked for the guys. "There" I said, pointing. Layla looked and nodded. "Oh my gosh!" a girl squealed. "It's Layla and Torrie!" We smiled. "Hi" Layla said. "What can we do for you?" "Can we get a picture?" she asked. Layla nodded and pulled me towards her as the girl got in the middle of us. "Thank you" she said looking at Layla. "Torrie, why aren't you with Dean?" I smiled. "Girls day shopping" I said. "But Dean, Roman and Seth are surfing. I've just come to see them before I go home." "Wales?" she asked. I shook my head laughing. "No" I said looking at her. "I live here with Dean now, but I get the feeling he's gonna be a while yet." She nodded. "We'd better go" Layla said smiling. "Nice meeting you." "On twitter in 3, 2, 1..." I said as we walked down the beach. My phone beeped and Layla grinned. I got it out of my pocket and showed her. My phone beeped again and I frowned. Seth had favourited it. "Looking good Shield girl" he wrote. I laughed and looked at him as I crept up behind him. "Excuse me" I said in a whiny voice. "Are you Seth Rollins? Can I get a picture with you?" "Sure" he said spinning around. I fell on the sand laughing. "Torrie!" he said laughing. He sat next to me as Layla took a picture of us laughing. My phone beeped as she put it on twitter. "Fun in the sun, Shield style" she tweeted. I laughed and favourited it before putting the phone in my pocket. "So where's my husband?" I asked looking out at the crowd of surfers. "Um, there" Seth said, looking and pointing. I spotted him and nodded, standing up and wiping the sand off my ass. I walked down to the edge of the water and waited, just watching him. Soon he saw me and came rushing in. "Doll!" he yelled running out to me. "Fuck I've missed you!" he growled kissing me hungrily. My phone beeped in my pocket but I ignored it, concentrating on Dean. He put his hands either side of my face and carried on kissing me hungrily. "I love you" I whispered when he finally came up for air. He grinned as I took my phone out of my pocket. Twitter again. I checked it and looked up at Seth. Dean looked at me and frowned. I showed him the picture of us kissing and he smiled when he saw what Seth had written. "Reunion after 4 hours #sweet" I smiled and kissed him again. "I missed you too" I said, holding his hand as we walked to Layla and Seth.

"Four and a half actually" Dean growled, flopping on the sand. I laughed and kissed him as I sat next to him. "You look so good" he moaned pulling me towards him and kissing me softly. I smiled. "I'm gonna head back to the house" I said. "Loads of bags to sort out. What time will you be home?" "No idea" he said looking around. "Think Ro has got a few more hours in him yet. We'll be back before dinner though." I nodded and kissed him. "I love you" I said standing up. He grinned and stood up with me. "Show me" he said kissing me gently. I moaned and pulled him towards me, kissing him hungrily. "I'll show you later" I said pulling away from him. He smirked. "I'll remind you" he said pulling me back to him for another kiss. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go. He chuckled when he realised we'd been spotted. "Oh my god!" a guy yelled. "Look at those two!" "That's Ambrose and Torrie!" someone else said. "What's fake about that?" a girl asked. I let Dean go and smiled. "I love you" I said kissing his cheek. "I'll see you at home." He nodded and started to let me go before pulling me back. Layla and Seth were watching us and laughing. "You two do realise you've got to spend a night apart before your wedding don't you?" Layla said smiling. Dean quickly looked at me. "I can't" he said kissing me. "We have to" I whispered. "I'll see you later. I love you." I pulled away from him and went to Layla. Seth stood up and hugged me. "Laters babycakes" he said kissing me. I nodded and walked up the beach with Layla.

"Seeing him like that makes me think he's a different person" she said smiling as we got in the car. "He's so different with you." I nodded. "I don't think he will be when he finds out about the push" I moaned. "Are you kidding me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "He's gonna be so proud of you!" I shook my head and looked out of the window. She shook her head and concentrated on driving. "You need to stop being so negative" she said. "That guy loves you so much." I nodded as she pulled into my driveway. "Don't forget to put the robe and babydoll in my bag" she said as I got out. I nodded and quickly did it. "Thanks Layla" I said smiling at her. "Really. Thanks for everything. I'll be ok, I'll sort my head out now, nice hot bath before Jon gets home. I promise. I'll see you tomorrow partner." She smiled and beeped the horn as she drove off.

I struggled into the house with the bags and decided to take them straight upstairs. I bumped the bedroom door open with my butt and walked into the room backwards, falling over something when I got to the bed. I dropped the bags and looked at what I'd fallen over. A high heel shoe. I frowned, knowing I hadn't got any shoes like that out this morning. I turned around and looked at the bed, freezing when I saw it. There was a dress on there, with underwear, the earrings and necklace the girl in the jewellers had given me, and the shoes. There was a piece of paper on the dress. I picked it up and read it, smiling to myself. "Dinner tonight" I read. "7.30, wear this. Be ready. I love you. Jon." I checked my watch. 4pm. "That bath has my name on it" I said to myself, going into the bathroom and starting running it before running downstairs. I grabbed the wine out of the fridge and a glass and ran back upstairs.


	76. Chapter 76

It was 7pm. I had just finished straightening my hair when my phone beeped. Casper had text me. I smiled as I read it, laughing as he was going fangirl over his sister being caught kissing a wrestler on the beach. I put my phone down and looked at the dress hanging on the back of the bedroom door. It looked really low cut, with a deep V down the front that reached the waist. I silently thanked god for the gym as I got it off the hanger and put it on. "Damn Jon" I said looking in the full length mirror. "You've got good taste boy!" I checked my hair again before putting on my makeup, just my usual mascara and eyeliner, along with a red lipstick he'd left out for me too. I picked up the jewellery and put it on, then grabbed the shoes. There was no way I was going to walk downstairs in them so I grabbed my bag and carried them downstairs. I put them on as I walked into the kitchen, glancing at the clock. 7.15, and Dean was still a no-show. I thought about calling him but decided against it. I grabbed my phone as I sat at the breakfast bar and decided to FaceTime Casper.

"Holy shit Tor!" he said as he answered it. "You look freaking amazing! Where's Ambrose?" "Your guess is as good as mine" I sighed. "I came home from shopping with Layla to find all this laid out on the bed for me, with a note from Jon saying dinner is at 7.30 and to be ready. He's not even home yet." "He'll be there" he said. "I'm kinda glad you called actually. Smackdown is just starting and they've got you down as having another match with Summer." I groaned. "Yeah" I said. "Layla went home early and they had a slot to fill, go figure." "Torrie" he said. "Stop worrying will you. He'll be there!" I nodded. "Ooooh you're on Tor!" he said turning the camera so I could see the screen. "Jon walking down with you? That's new!" I laughed. "Commentary Cas" I said smiling. The doorbell rang and I froze. "I'll call you later Cas" I said. "There's someone at the door." He nodded and ended the call. I put the phone on the breakfast bar and headed for the front door. Halfway there I realised something. Jon wouldn't ring the bell. He had a key. Police would ring the bell if he'd had an accident. Oh shit, I'd left him surfing! I ran to the door and pulled it open quickly.

It was a huge bunch of flowers. Hiding behind it was Jon. In a suit. Holy shit. "Wow!" I finally managed to say. "Wow yourself" he smirked. "Damn I have good taste. And in dresses too. You look beautiful Torrie." I smiled. "So what's all this in aid of?" I asked taking the flowers from him and taking them into the kitchen. "Do you realise" he said following me. "We've never actually gone on a date? Our whole relationship has been based on wrestling matches and bars. So, I decided to take my beautiful fiancée out for a meal." I smiled and held his hand. "I love you" I said kissing him. "Come on" he said leading me outside. "Our chauffeur awaits." I frowned but followed him and waited as he locked up. Roman sat in the car. "Wow baby girl" he said as Dean opened my door. "You look awesome." "Eyes front driver boy" Dean said laughing. I smiled and blew Roman a kiss before sitting down. Dean got in beside me and held my hand. He twirled my engagement ring and smiled. "Less than two weeks and this ring gets a playmate" he whispered. "I picked it up today, it's perfect." I smiled. "Everything is perfect Jon" I said kissing him. I cuddled into his side as he spoke to Roman about where we were going. "Knowing how much you like burgers" he said looking at me. "I've booked us a table at a steakhouse." I smiled. "Perfect Ambrose" I whispered as Roman stopped the car. Dean opened the door and got out before reaching back in to help me. I stepped out and he put his arm around my waist. We waved at Roman before Dean shut the door and led me inside the restaurant.

"Wow" I whispered looking around. There was a table towards the back that had a candle on it. "That's ours" he whispered. "I wanted it to be romantic." I smiled as he led me to it and pulled out my chair. I kissed him and sat down, watching as he sat opposite me. "I can't believe how lucky I am" he said holding my hand. "I love you so much Torrie." "I love you too Jon" I whispered. "More than anything." A waiter came and Dean ordered a bottle of wine before looking at me. "Steak?" he asked. I nodded and he ordered for me. The waiter walked off and Dean looked at me. I looked over his shoulder and smiled. "We've been spotted" I whispered looking at him. "Perks of the job babe" he said smiling. "People are pretty good though, mostly leave us alone if we're eating." I nodded, catching a glimpse of a few people taking sneaky pictures. "Don't worry" Dean said holding my hand again. "Be nice to have a few pictures of tonight." I smiled. The waiter brought the wine and showed it to Dean. He nodded and the waiter opened it before pouring some for Dean to try. He nodded again and the waiter poured some into my glass then walked off. "To us" Dean said raising his glass. i smiled. "Us" I said raising my glass and taking a sip. "I love you" he whispered, leaning across the table. I smiled and leaned towards him. "I love you too" I whispered, kissing him gently. The place lit up with flashes and Dean chuckled. "Proper busted" he said looking around. I looked down at his hand and saw my hair elastic still in place. "Two weeks until it gets traded up" he said following my gaze. "I may keep it anyway, for in the ring. It's actually really comfortable." I smiled. "Did you have a good day with the girls?" he asked. I groaned. "You're not gonna like the state on the bedroom" I said. He grinned. "More free stuff?" he asked. I nodded. "Lots" I said. "I'm gonna need a bigger wardrobe." He moaned. I laughed. "I'm sure you won't be moaning when I tell you one of the bags is Victorias Secret" I said taking a sip of my wine. "I'm sure I will" he said smirking. "But not complaining moaning!" I laughed. The waiter brought our food and Dean thanked him. "Looks great" I said. "Looks amazing" Dean said looking across at me. I smirked and blew him a kiss.

After food he ordered another bottle of wine. "Planning on getting me drunk Ambrose?" I teased. He grinned. "I love the flush alcohol brings to your cheeks Tor" he moaned. I leaned across the table and kissed him. "I love you Ambrose" I whispered. "Ditto Ambrose" he said. His phone rang and he grabbed it quickly. "Hey Ro" he said answering it. "You did? Awesome, what time? Great. Uh yeah, ok, see you soon." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Ro has booked our flights for the morning" he said. "Well, afternoon, we fly at 1." I nodded. "I've got a match tomorrow" I said looking at my wine glass. "Oh right" he said. "Is that why Hunter was calling? Not Summer again?" I shook my head. "Tagging with Layla" I said looking at him. "Against AJ and Tamina." "Good" he said nodding. "April will give you a good match." I nodded. "Ro is on his way to pick us up" he said. "Shall we take the wine with us?" I looked around at the people in the restaurant. "No" I said standing up and picking the bottle up. I'd spotted a couple having a meal but only drinking water and adding up their bill to make sure they could afford it before they ate. I walked over to their table, smiling as they looked up at me. "Torrie?" the guy asked. I nodded. "Hi" I said. "Ambrose and I have to go, and he's just ordered this wine. It's not opened yet, I was wondering if you'd like it? I don't want to take it with us." He looked at his wife and she nodded, looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much" she whispered. "It's our anniversary today, and my husband has just been made redundant but he insisted on coming out." I smiled and Dean walked over. "Hi" he said shaking the mans hand. "Thank you so much" the man said. "Enjoy it" Dean said smiling. "Can we, uh..." the guy asked, looking nervous. Dean grinned. "Sure" he said calling a waiter over. "Can you get a picture of us?" he asked, handing the mans phone over. The waiter nodded and the couple stood up, standing either side of Dean and I. "Thank you" the woman said as the waiter handed the phone back. "Not a problem" I said taking my bag from Dean. "I'm just gonna go freshen up before Ro gets here. Nice meeting you." They said bye and I headed for the bathroom. "Excuse me" I whispered to the waiter. He looked at me and frowned. "Can I help?" he asked. I nodded. "I want to pay for that couples meal" I said. "Don't tell them until we've gone though." He nodded and took my credit card, giving me the slip to sign before handing my card back. I smiled and went into the bathroom quickly.

"Ro's here" Dean said as I walked back to him. I smiled and put my arm around him. He kissed me as soon as we got outside. "I know what you did" he whispered. "How?" I asked. He grinned. "Because I went to do it too" he said. "The waiter told me you'd already paid." I smiled. "Couldn't resist it" I said. "They looked like such a lovely couple with such shit luck." He nodded. "Come on Mrs Good" he said opening the car door. "Let's get you home." I smiled and got in the car. "Hey Ro" I said kissing his cheek before sitting down. "Baby girl" he said smiling. "Good night?" "Great night" I said looking at Dean. "I think I'm gonna marry this man. He's an awesome date." Roman laughed as Dean closed the door, putting his arm around me. "Home James" he said as Roman laughed.

"Night guys" Roman said dropping us at the end of our driveway. "See you tomorrow." I blew him a kiss and put my arm around Dean as Roman drove off. "Fuck I love you doll" Dean said picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him, moaning as he deepened the kiss. He walked us up to the porch and pushed me against the wall, kissing me hard. "We need to get inside" I moaned. "I want you so bad!" He growled and quickly found his key, opening the door without putting me down. He kicked the door shut and got halfway up the stairs before pining me against the wall again and growling. "Fuck!" he moaned undoing his trousers and sliding them down with his boxers. He slid my panties to one side and pushed into me. "Oh my god!" I moaned kissing him. "Couldn't wait doll" he moaned grabbing my ass and pulling me down onto him. He used one hand to slide the straps of my dress down, freeing my boobs instantly. "Fuck" he moaned, burying his face in my chest. "Fuck Jon!" I moaned, the sound echoing around the hallway. He started moving faster and harder and I knew he was close. "Come for me Jon" I moaned sliding up and down on him, feeling myself getting close too. "Fuck yes!" he said holding on to my ass tightly. "Ah fuck" I moaned. "Yeah babe" he said. "Now!" I kissed him hard as we came together and stilled, panting. "Wow" he finally managed to say. I smiled and he put me down, making sure I could stand before letting me go. "That's one word for it" I said, leaning on the wall as he kicked his trousers and boxers off before walking up the rest of the stairs. I took a deep breath and followed him.

"Shit Tor" he moaned, turning the light on in the bedroom. "Warned you babe" I said kissing him as I walked past. I grabbed the bags and started putting the stuff away, leaving the Victorias Secret bag till last. He sat on the bed and watched me pick it up. I opened the underwear drawer and started pulling the piles of lace out of the bag. "Woah there!" he said jumping up. "Lace?" I nodded. "You trying to kill me doll?" he groaned. "I'm gonna be walking around with a permanent boner!" I laughed. "Slight exaggeration there Ambrose" I said kissing him. He shook his head. "Mini Dean is always awake when you're around" he said pulling me to him. "I love you Ambrose" I whispered, kissing him gently. "Love you more, doll" he whispered back. "Come on, this lot can wait until morning. Bed now." I nodded and pulled the dress off, kicking the shoes across the room before climbing into bed. He grinned and got in beside me, putting his arm around me. He was asleep in no time.


	77. Chapter 77

The next morning I woke up before Dean. I went downstairs and put the coffee on before packing our ring gear away. I sorted out other clothes ready to pack those then sat down at the breakfast bar with a coffee. "Morning" Dean said walking in behind me and kissing my neck. "Morning" I said watching as he poured himself a coffee. "Hungry?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head. "I need to get the packing sorted" I said finishing my coffee and standing up. "Ring gear is done but that's all. Oh, and I've wiped your title over. It was filthy!" "I like it dirty" he said grinning. I groaned and kissed him before picking up the clothes and walking upstairs. "I'll sort mine" he yelled after me. "Ok!" I yelled down. I started picking up clothes for the week, putting them on the bed ready to pack. Dean came up and smiled. "Don't forget the lace" he smirked. I grinned and opened the drawer. "Take your pick" I said sitting down and letting him loose. He grabbed a handful and smiled. "This should do" he said putting it on the bed. I nodded and grabbed a bag to put it all in. "I'm gonna go shower" I said kissing him. He smiled. "Ok" he said. "I'm gonna pack, shouldn't take long." I nodded and went into the bathroom.

He was sat on the bed when I got out. I smiled and started to get dressed. As I was pulling my jeans up he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Countdown is on Mrs Good" he whispered. I smiled and turned around to face him. "Baby I'd marry you tomorrow" I said kissing him. He smiled. "I'd marry you yesterday" he whispered. I laughed and hugged him tight. "Less than two weeks and you're stuck with me forever Ambrose" I said. "Twelve days doll" he said. "And I can't wait." "Would you two stop being saps and get ready?" Seth asked from the doorway. I laughed. "Morning ninja" I said walking over and hugging him. "Morning babycakes" he said hugging me back and kissing my head. Dean finished packing his stuff and looked at us. "Gonna hit the shower" he said walking over and kissing me. I smiled and nodded, leaving Seth so I could brush my hair. I put my makeup on and put my makeup bag and hairbrush in my handbag. "Wanna wait downstairs?" I asked Seth. He nodded and grabbed the suitcase with our non wrestling clothes in. "He'll kill me if he thinks you carried this down" he said laughing. I nodded and walked downstairs.

We were sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee when Dean came downstairs. "Ready?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and got up to wash the cups. "I'm gonna go make sure Ro is ready" Seth said standing up. I nodded and waved as he walked out. "I love you Torrie" Dean moaned behind me. I spun around. He didn't sound right. "Babe what's wrong?" I asked looking at him. He put his arms around me and rested his forehead against mine. "Nothing is wrong babe" he said. "Everything is right. I just can't believe how lucky I am. You're amazing, and I love you so much." I watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Jon you're scaring me" I whispered. "Please, what's wrong?" He shook his head. "I wasn't lying" he said, smiling as I wiped the tear away. "Everything is perfect. I just looked at the suits hanging in the closet and I can't wait to put mine on and marry you." I smiled. "I can't wait either babe" I said. "But we have to. It's gonna be worth the wait, I know it. I love you so freaking much." He smiled. "Let's go" he said kissing my head. "Few more days and we'll be home again. And I can't wait." I nodded and walked into the hallway. I grabbed my converse and pulled them on quickly before grabbing my handbag. Dean grabbed the suitcase and the bag with the ring gear and opened the door. "After you Ambrose" he said kissing me. I shook my head. "You go" I said kissing him. "I'll lock the door." He nodded, walking out. He waited for me to lock up then walked around to Romans with me.

The airport was more hectic than usual. Dean and I had more fans coming up to us and asking for pictures, asking about the wedding and generally being nice. Dean frowned at me but never refused once. When we finally got into the VIP lounge I took out my phone and froze. "Babe" I said slowly. "Look." He looked at my twitter feed and smiled. "Kinda explains a fair bit" he said kissing my head as I sat on his lap. "Is this true?" Seth asked walking over, holding out his phone. Dean nodded. "Torrie's fault" he said pointing at me. I smiled. "It was their anniversary" I said. "He had just been made redundant and they were still making time for each other. I just wanted to help them. I'm gonna tweet her back." Dean nodded and I got off his lap. I typed a DM to the woman and sat next to him. Our flight was called so I stood up and waited for Dean. He held my hand and we walked to the plane.

Our seats were a few rows away from Roman and Seth. Dean sat by the window and I cuddled into him straight away. He took my iPod out of my pocket and started fussing with it, skipping songs. I frowned when he finally settled on one. John Legend, Ordinary People. "You trying to tell me something Jon?" I whispered. "Fuck no!" he said realising what the song was about. "I just like the song that's all. I promise." I nodded and cuddled into him again. He seemed to be playing all the slow songs on the iPod. I didn't question him anymore, just let him get on with it while I listened and slept. "Babe" he said shaking me gently. "We're here." I stretched and sat up. He put the iPod in my handbag and stood up. Seth and Roman were waiting in their seats for us. "You ok babycakes?" Seth asked as we walked past. I nodded and smiled as Dean shrugged behind me. I carried on walking to baggage claim without waiting for them. Now we were getting nearer show time the push was on my mind. I turned my phone on and called Layla.

"Hi girl!" she said. "You in sunny Pittsburgh yet?" "Just landed" I said looking for the guys. "Layla, I can't do it." "Can't do what?" she asked confused. "Tag tonight?" "No" I said. "I'm fine with that. It's the other thing." "Torrie" she sighed. "Please stop doubting yourself. Have you told Dean?" "No" I said spotting the guys walking through the door. "I can't. I'm gonna see Hunter when I get to the arena. Ok I need to change the subject now, he's here. So yeah, he kinda emptied the drawer for all the lace. My husband loves lace." Dean grinned. "Indeed I do" he said kissing me. "Who is it?" "Layla" I said. "You at the arena yet girl?" I asked. "Yeah" she said. "I'm gonna go see Hunter now and warn him. See you later." "No!" I said as she hung up. "Bad connection" I said looking at Dean. "I'll see her at the arena." He nodded and grabbed our suitcase as it came around on the carousel. "Ready babe?" he asked as I stared at my phone, waiting for Hunter to call. I nodded and followed him outside. Seth and Roman were sat on a wall. "Your turn Dean" Roman said throwing him the rental keys. Dean groaned but nodded. "The wife gets shotgun though" he said grinning. Roman nodded and led us to the car.

Dean put the case in the car and got in the drivers seat, smiling when he saw the stereo. "Pass the iPod babe" he said. "It's got a dock." I nodded and got it out of my bag for him. I grabbed his hoodie and put it against my window to use as a pillow. "Are you ok babe?" he asked, looking worried. I nodded. "Just didn't sleep well last night" I said leaning across and kissing him lightly. "Ok" he said, but the worried look didn't leave his face. "I promise I'm fine Jon" I whispered. He nodded and kissed me. I leaned against the window, smiling when I realised I could smell him on his hoodie. Seth and Roman got in the car and Dean started the engine. He put the slow songs on again and soon I was asleep.

"Is Torrie ok?" Roman asked quietly. Dean nodded, looking at him in the mirror. "I think the shopping yesterday took it out of her" he said. "She said she didn't sleep well last night either." "Wedding nerves?" Seth asked. Dean shrugged. "I don't think so" he said. "We both can't wait. I'm guessing she's homesick or something." Roman nodded. "It's possible" he said. "You know how close her and Cas are. It's only natural that she's gonna miss him." "Pass me her phone" Seth said quietly. Dean frowned but passed my bag to Seth. He took my phone out and quickly text Casper. Casper called him straight away. "Seth?" he said. "What's wrong? Where's Torrie?" "She's asleep" he said quietly. "Listen Cas, she's not right. I think she's homesick. I have a plan, though, if you're willing?" "I'll do anything for her" Casper whispered. Seth nodded. "Ok" he said. "Listen up..."

When I woke up Dean's hand was on my knee. "Hey sleepy" he said, glancing across and smiling. I smiled and sat up, kissing his cheek quickly. "Feeling better?" he asked. I nodded. "Much" I said smiling. "Just in time baby girl" Roman said as Dean pulled into the arena car park. I nodded and grabbed my bag. Dean stopped me, putting his hand on my leg. "Wait" he said. "Please?" I nodded and put my bag back down. Roman and Seth got out of the car. "See you guys inside" Dean said, making it clear we were gonna be a while. They nodded and shut the door. "Spill Torrie" he said, watching them walk inside. "Spill what?" I whispered. "Please Torrie" he said looking at me. "Don't treat me like a fool. I'm marrying you. I know you, and I know when you're not right. And now, you're not right. So spill." I sighed. "I'm just nervous babe" I said looking at him. "The wedding, it's like, really close, and I'm getting nervous. Plus the matches this weekend with Layla, I just don't want to let her down. AJ is the champion, I don't want to have a shit match and make Layla look shit." "Not gonna happen doll" he said. "Not gonna happen at all. Babe, whether you believe it or not you are a fucking awesome wrestler. You wouldn't have got signed otherwise. You earned your place in that ring. Stop worrying. As for the wedding, the only thing you need to do now is write your vows and tell everyone how wonderful I am." I smiled. "You're freaking amazing" I said. "And I love you so much." "Good" he said kissing me. I moaned and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. "Come on" he said, finally breaking the kiss. "Let's go get ready." I nodded and grabbed my stuff before getting out of the car. He was waiting by his door for me. He put his arms around me and kissed my head. I looked up at him and smiled. "You can do better than that Ambrose" I whispered pulling him down to me. He moaned and turned me around, pushing me against the car. "Jon" I moaned kissing him. He moaned. "Inside" he growled. "Now." I nodded and grabbed hold of his hand. He picked the bag of ring gear up and pulled me into the arena.

As soon as we got into the locker room Dean threw the ring gear on the floor and dragged me into the bathroom. He locked the door behind me and pushed me against it, undoing my jeans as he kissed me. I moaned and started to undo his belt as he pulled my jeans down. I kicked my shoes off and he growled, taking his jeans and boxers off in one movement. He looked around and smiled. "Come here" he whispered leading me to the vanity unit, sitting me on the edge. He stood in front of me and put my legs around his waist. I smiled and moaned as he slid into me. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. "I love you" he said quietly, moving gently. "I love you too" I whispered. "So fucking much Jon." He moaned and put his head against mine. "My life" he whispered. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him. We were still kissing when he came. "I love you" he whispered. I smiled. "I don't doubt it for a second babe" I said as he helped me down off the unit. We grabbed our clothes and quickly got dressed. He kissed me and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Couldn't wait huh?" Seth teased as we walked out. Dean shook his head. "Nope" he said smiling. "You're wanted in Hunter's office Tor" Roman said looking at me. I groaned. "Ok" I said grabbing my shoes. "See you in a bit guys." They nodded and I walked out, putting my shoes on in the corridor. "Torrie!" Phil said walking over and hugging me. "Long time no see Punk" I said hugging him back. "Where you off?" he asked. "Hunter" I groaned. He laughed. "I'll walk with you" he said. "I'm going that way anyway." I nodded and linked arms with him. "So what's new?" I asked. "It's been a while, I don't see you anymore." "Nothing really" he said. "Still busting my ass for a company that doesn't appreciate me. Honestly Tor, I don't know how much more of their shit I can take. I'm seriously close to walking out." I stopped. "Before we win the tag team championship?" I said in mock horror. "How could you do this to me?" He laughed. "Nice joke kid" he said kissing my head. "They're not gonna put any title on me any time soon." We stopped outside Hunter's office. "Find me later?" he asked. "We'll talk properly. I need to vent." I nodded and kissed him. "Later punk" I said walking into the office without knocking. "Torrie" Hunter said, obviously expecting me. "I believe we need to talk. Sit down." I groaned and did as he said.


	78. Chapter 78

"Would you please quit doubting yourself?" he asked as soon as I was sitting. "You can do this, and you will do this. We took a chance on you, prove us right." "Proving you right means proving myself wrong" I said quietly. He nodded. "You can do it Tor" he said. "The women's division is crying out for someone like you. You fight like the men who have trained you. You can fight with the men. Your moves are executed perfectly, you sell well. It's your time." I nodded. "Ok" I said. "I'll do it, but Dean can't know. Not until that bell rings and the title is in my hands." He nodded, smiling. "Not a word will pass these lips." he said. "Obviously AJ and Layla know, but nobody else needs to, unless you want them to?" I shook my head. "Casper will be here by then" I said smiling. "He'll be over for the wedding, and he's staying for the chamber. Of course, I could be getting divorced after it!" He laughed. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "Ambrose will never divorce you Torrie, he's too much in love with you. Anyone can see that." I smiled. "Good" I said. "Because how I feel about that man scares me." He nodded. "Go back to him" he said standing up. "If he asks, just say the meeting was about your visa, then I know what to say if he asks." I nodded and stood up. "Later Hunter" I said opening the door and waving. He smiled and I walked out of the office.

"Hey babe" Dean said as I walked into the locker room. I smiled and kissed him, grabbing my ring gear. "Gotta get changed babe" I said. "Match soon." He nodded and watched as I walked into the bathroom. I put my ring gear on and checked my makeup as I brushed my hair. I groaned and admitted defeat, leaving my things on the vanity unit and opening the door. "Going to makeup" I said kissing Dean. "I look like death." "Actually" Dean said looking me up and down. "You look hot as fuck!" I smiled. "Love you Ambrose" I said opening the door and blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and I smiled, walking out of the room.

Layla was sat in makeup when I got there. "Torrie Ambrose" she said jumping out of the chair and making me sit. "You look like death girl! Girls, I hope you can work miracles!" I laughed and slapped her playfully. "Did you see Hunter?" she asked quietly as the girls started on my makeup and hair. I nodded. "I finally admitted defeat" I said. "I know I wouldn't be getting the chance if I couldn't do it." "Hooray!" she said slapping my hand. "About time you realised it girl!" I smiled. "So now training needs to be stepped up" I said. "Seth's gonna love it!" She smiled. "Our match is third" she said starting to walk down the corridor. "I'll be ready" I said waving at her. She waved and disappeared around the corner. I leaned back in the chair and got comfortable, this would take a while.

"Here she is!" Roman said kissing me as I walked through the locker room door. I smiled. "What's up big guy?" I said kissing him back. Dean was on the sofa staring at me. "Wow!" he finally said, grinning. I groaned. "I look like a barbie doll" I moaned sitting next to him. He laughed and put his arm around me. "Not even Barbie looks as hot as you babe" he whispered. I smiled and kissed him. "I don't get why I've got to have my hair loose" I said, brushing it out of my face. "I prefer my mini Seth hairdo!" They laughed. "That's for when you're coming to the ring with us" Seth said kissing my head. "Tonight, you're with Layla." I sighed and nodded. "Match is third" I said looking at the screen. The Uso's were fighting Swagger and Cesaro. "Man I miss those titles" Seth groaned, looking at Roman. He nodded. "Me too" he said. "I guess they'll give us another push when they're ready though." Seth nodded and carried on watching. "You should warm up Tor" Dean said looking at me. "This match will be more physical than a singles match with Summer." I nodded and stood up. I opened the door to the corridor and started doing push-ups just outside the door. Seth watched me and smiled. "She's more like you than I realised" he said looking at Dean. He nodded and grinned. He crept out beside me and dropped down, doing push-ups next to me. I looked across at him and smiled. "What a team" Hunter said walking past. Dean grinned. "Five minutes Tor" Hunter said looking back at me. I nodded and stood up. Layla walked up and hugged me. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded and looked at Dean. He groaned and stood up. "Come here" he said pulling me towards him. "I love you" he whispered kissing my head. "Now go kick some ass." I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too" I said. "See you soon." He nodded and walked into the locker room as Layla and I walked to the gorilla position.

AJ and Tamina were already there. "Hi girls" Layla said hugging them easily. I stood back and watched. Tamina looked at me warily. "Torrie" she said. "About all that stuff with Summer..." "Save it Tamina" I said holding up my hand. "It's done now. Dean and I are over it. So can we just forget it please?" She nodded and held out her hand. I shook it and she smiled. AJ looked me up and down, obviously sizing me up. "Can I have a word?" she asked, nodding over to a corner. I nodded and followed her over. "I don't know what you work like" she said coldly. "And frankly, I don't care. Obviously they've got faith in you, so I've got no reason to doubt you. But I'm warning you now, do not fuck this opportunity up." I nodded. "You don't need to warn me AJ" I said looking at her. "And don't think I don't know how much of a big deal this is. I have no intention of fucking this up." She nodded. "Then we're good" she said shaking my hand and walking back to Layla and Tamina. "What was all that about?" Layla hissed. I shook my head. "Tell you later" I said as AJ's music started. She nodded and high fived AJ and Tamina before they walked out. We watched as they walked down the ramp to the ring. "Ready?" Layla asked. I shook my head and she smiled. "It's ok" she said. "I'm out first anyway, so you've got time." I nodded as her music started. "And their opponents" Justin called. "Introducing first, from Miami Florida, Layla!" Layla blew me a kiss and walked through the curtain. "Hey" a voice said behind me. I spun around. "Just wanted to wish you luck" Dean whispered. "You look fucking beautiful. I love you." He kissed me softly and looked into my eyes. "I'll be waiting here for you." I nodded and groaned as Layla's music finished. Dean kissed me again as my music started. "And her partner" Justin said as Dean kissed me one last time. "From Cardiff Wales, Torrie Ambrose!" "I love that name" Dean groaned as I walked through the curtain. I stood at the top of the entrance ramp, looking around at the crowd with my hands on my hips. Some of the signs were amazing. "Ambrose and Torrie #believe" "Dean and Torrie, then, now, forever" and of course, my personal favourite "Ambrose: the master of Torrie's titties" I smiled and walked down the ramp, slapping a few hands on my way to Layla. "Let's do this" I said when I got to her. We ran and slid under the bottom rope before jumping to our feet in the middle of the ring. We posed on the turnbuckles before jumping into the middle of the ring. "I'll start" Layla offered. I nodded and watched as AJ got out of the ring, smiling at me. The bell rang and straight away Tamina was on Layla. "Come on Layla!" I yelled. "Get up!"She got to the rope and the ref made Tamina let her go. As she stood up Tamina ran at her. Layla moved and Tamina went over the top rope. The crowd went wild. She grinned at me and stood waiting for Tamina to get back in the ring. When she finally did Layla took her down with a drop kick then tagged me in. "Show them what you can do" she whispered as I got on the top rope. Tamina lay in the middle of the ring and I hit the swanton perfectly. "Nice" she whispered in my ear as she sold it. I nodded and stood her up, going for a DDT but she pushed me away into the ropes and quickly tagged in AJ.

She stood looking at me, giving me a demonic little grin as she looked me up and down. I got fed up with it and pushed her, making her land on her ass. She stood up and ran at me, her head connecting with my stomach. I moaned and lay in the ring, selling it. She pulled me up by my hair and as I stood she jumped and swung herself around me putting me in the black widow. I moaned and could hear Layla screaming at me. "Don't tap!" she yelled as AJ screamed at me to tap. I adjusted myself a bit and dropped into my back, breaking AJ's hold. Her shoulders were down and the ref started to count. Tamina ran in and broke it up. Layla ran in and took out Tamina as AJ backed herself into as corner. I looked at her and smiled. I flipped across the ring and caught her under the arms with my feet, flipping her over onto her back and quickly standing up. I put my hands on her ankles and flipped into a bridge, pinning her shoulders down with my feet. "1,2,3!" The crowd yelled and the bell rang. I flipped back and was immediately hugged by Layla. "Here are your winners" Justin said. "The team of Layla, and Torrie Ambrose!" Layla raised my arm as the ref stood between us, raising both of our arms. I hugged Layla again. "Nicely done!" she said as AJ and Tamina made their way back up the ramp. I smiled and we jumped on the turnbuckles again, pointing at the fans. "Come on" she said holding my hand. "I'm sure there's someone waiting for you backstage." I grinned and rolled out of the ring. We slapped a few fans hands on our way back up the ramp and waved before we went through the curtain.

AJ was stood talking to Dean when we got through the curtain. She smiled when she saw me. "That was good" she said shaking my hand. "Obviously tonight we were just a filler match, but Monday, on Raw, we have a singles match, so we're gonna need to go longer." I nodded. She smiled and walked off. Layla hugged me. "I need to go shower" she said. "I'll see you later." I nodded and finally turned to Dean. "Remember me?" he asked smiling. "I'm your husband, superstar. And I'm so fucking proud of you! You just pinned the divas champion!" I smiled. "I was meant to" I said kissing him. "Scripted babe." He grinned and kissed me back. "Well you didn't tell me that" he said pouting. "And spoil the surprise?" I said hugging him. He thought for a second. "True" he said kissing me. "Come on, we're on soon." "Ooooh" I said smiling. "Look out for the signs about us, there are some good ones tonight!" He frowned. "Such as?" he asked. I shook my head. "You'll know it when you see it" I said smiling. He groaned and we walked back to the locker room.

"Way to go Tor!" Seth yelled as I walked into the locker room. I grinned and hugged him. "You walking us out?" Roman asked. I shrugged. "I don't actually know" I admitted. "But fuck it. Yeah I'll walk you down." He smiled and carried on taping his wrists up. Dean grabbed his tape out of his bag and started doing his too. I grabbed his title out of the bag and put it on the sofa. He smiled. "Wear it" he said. "Just make sure it's the right way, I need to see the ass." I smiled and put it on. "Happy?" I asked turning around. "All three of them groaned. I laughed. "Perverts, the lot of you" I said kissing them all on the cheek. "I'm gonna go find punk, something's not right there. Give me the five minute warning?" Dean nodded and kissed me and I walked out of the room.


	79. Chapter 79

I banged on Phil's door and waited for him to answer. I heard him talking and the door opened a crack. He smiled when he saw me and opened the door wide enough for me to walk in. "It's ok babe" he said into the phone. "It's Torrie. Yeah, I'm gonna talk to her now. Ok, love you too, bye babe." He ended the call and threw the phone into his bag. "What's up punk?" I asked, sitting as he pointed to the sofa. He smiled when he saw Dean's title around my waist. "Suits you" he said sitting next to me. I grinned, then groaned. "Anyway" he said. "I need to talk to you. I wanted you to be the first to know, well, second besides Tracey. Well, I feel like we've gotten close since we met, and I trust you. So I wanna tell you my secret." I nodded, but frowned at him. "I'm leaving Tor" he said. "After Raw on Monday I'm gone." "You're what?" I asked. "I'm leaving" he repeated. "Let's just say a lot of shit has gone on, and it's not for me anymore. I'm sick of the false promises. I need to go." I nodded. "Phil" I finally said. "I know you wouldn't go without your reasons, and I'm not gonna ask what they are. That's your business. But are you sure?" He nodded. "One thousand percent" he said. "I've thought about it long and hard. I'm ready." I nodded. "I can't say I'm not upset" I said looking at him. "But it's not as if I'm never gonna see you again, right?" "Right" he said hugging me. "I mean, I hope I'm being invited to the wedding of the century!" "Of course you are!" I said smiling. "Top of the list! So, while we're in sharing secrets mode, I've got one for you." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Torrie Ambrose keeping secrets?" he said smiling. I nodded. "It's a biggie" I groaned. He nodded. "Go on" he said rubbing my arm. "Elimination chamber" I blurted. "I'm getting the title." "Holy shit that's amazing!" he said hugging me. "Does Dean know?" I shook my head quickly. He nodded. "You're not telling him are you?" he asked smirking. "Nope" I said. He grinned. "Good choice" he said. I smile as my phone rang. "Jon" I said answering it. "Five minutes babe" he said. "Where are you?" "Punks room" I said turning the phone so he could see Phil. Phil waved and Dean grinned. "Ok" he said. "I'll come get you now." I nodded and he ended the call. "Thanks Tor" Phil said as I stood up. I nodded and hugged him. "Gonna miss you pepsi boy" I whispered. He laughed. "You've still got me until Monday" he said hugging me back. I nodded and looked as Dean walked in. "Ready?" he asked, nodding his head at Phil. I nodded and held his hand. "Laters Tor" Phil said as we walked out. I nodded and waved, being pulled along by Dean.

"What was all that about?" he asked. "The usual" I said smiling at him. "He's missing Tracey. It's gotta be hard for them. I know I couldn't cope being in a different country to you now." He nodded. "Gotta feel for the guy" he said quietly. I kissed him and held him tight. "Come on" I said pulling him to the guys. "You gotta spot the sign." He grinned. "Is it good?" he asked. "Right up your street" I groaned. He laughed. "Let's go see then" he said kissing me. "Who are we beating up tonight then boys?" I asked rubbing my hands together. I groaned when I heard Bray cutting a promo in the ring. "Really?" I asked looking at Dean. He nodded. "No big deal" he said kissing me. "It's only a house show babe. We get the run in, get to pummel them a bit then leave." I nodded, listening to Bray babble about how he was gonna make me pay for slapping him. I laughed and Dean looked at me. "Enough of this shit" I said as their music hit. "Let me go first?" I asked Roman. He grinned and nodded, stepping aside for me. A runner handed me a microphone and I stared at him. "Cut a promo Torrie" Dean said grinning. "We'll wait here." I grinned and nodded, stepping through the entrance way into the arena.

"Bray, Bray, Bray" I said slowly as I walked down the steps. "Man can you talk! Wow! I had to come out here, your endless droning was giving me a headache! I'm not actually sure if anyone here understood a word you were saying! I know I certainly didn't!" I climbed over the barrier and looked at him. "What's the matter Bray?" I teased. "Buzzards got your tongue? Not such a bad boy when it's just us, are you? Let's get one thing straight big man, you are in no position to make me pay for that slap, which I really enjoyed, by the way." "Oh really?" he grinned as I got in the ring. Rowan and Harper stayed on the floor watching us, not expecting this at all. "He speaks!" I said as the crowd cheered. "Wow! Go Bray!" "You're brave" he said looking at me. "I like that. Brave. But foolish, young Torrie." I watched as Harper and Rowan climbed up onto the apron. "I'm foolish?" I asked looking at them as they got in the ring. They stood by Bray and I laughed. "That's cute" I said pointing at them all. "Does he tell you when to change your shirt too Harper? Actually, scrap that question. Obviously not. Here's a hint for you. It's time. Anyway, where was I? Ah yeah. I'm foolish?" Bray nodded and they all took a step closer to me. I laughed. "Boys boys boys" I said. "The only foolish ones here are you. Did you really think I'd come down here alone?" They looked up into the stands where I'd come from and I shook my head. "Boys" I said making them look at me. "They're here" I whispered. They spun around as Dean, Roman and Seth jumped them from behind. They had come down the entrance ramp as I was talking. I smiled and got out of the ring, watching from the barrier as the Shield left the Wyatt's in a heap on the canvas. Dean jumped out of the ring and came over to me, followed by Roman and Seth. They helped me over the barrier and we hurried backstage.

Hunter was waiting by our locker room door. "Torrie" he said holding his arms out. I went to him and he hugged me. "Told you you're an asset" he said letting me go. "Did you guys plan that promo?" We shook our heads. Hunter looked at me. "You called that?" he asked. I looked at the floor and nodded. "Tor" he said. "It was freaking amazing. It's a shame it was wasted on a house show though!" "I learnt from the best" I said looking at Dean. He smiled and blew me a kiss. "We need that in front of the cameras" Hunter said. "Do it again Monday at the Raw taping." I nodded and he walked off. "Holy fucking shit!" Dean yelled picking me up and spinning me around. "Fucking awesome!" "I really enjoyed it" I admitted, smiling as he put me down. Roman and Seth hugged me. Dean looked at me and grinned, pulling me towards him. "And yes" he whispered. "I am the master of those babies." I laughed, then quickly stopped. Bray walked up to us and started shaking the guys hands. "And that" he said looking at me and holding out his hand. "Is why you would have been stupid not to sign that contract. Awesome. I hear we have to do it again Monday?" "If I can remember it" I said smiling as I shook his hand. "It was kinda made up as I went along." He looked at Dean. "You didn't plan it?" he asked. Dean shook his head. "All the wife's idea" he said. "Even though she just wanted to walk out first. She had no idea about the promo!" Bray laughed. "Well done" he said before walking off.

"High praise indeed" Dean said kissing my head as we walked into the locker room. I smiled and grabbed my bag, then changed my mind before flopping on the sofa. "I need a beer" I moaned. Seth laughed. "Well let's go get one" he said, turning his back on me. I grinned and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around him. "Ready?" he asked. "Hell yeah!" I said as Dean and Roman laughed. Seth opened the door and ran out of the room. I laughed as he ran down the corridor to where the merchandise stands were. "Ready for this?" he asked before opening the door. I nodded, knowing we would probably get swamped. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Luckily, a match was on so there weren't that many people at the stands. Seth grinned and put me down before walking to the refreshment stand. "Can I get 8 beers?" he asked as someone down the corridor squealed. "It's Seth and Torrie!" "Oh my god!" a guy near us yelled. "Torrie you're tiny!" he said. I laughed. "You're just freakishly big" I said taking 4 of the beers from Seth. The guy behind the stall wouldn't take Seth's money. "Just run" he whispered. "Before any more come." Seth thanked him and we ran back to the door. "Uh oh" he said looking at me. I looked and groaned. The door was protected by a security code. I grabbed Seth's phone and dialled Dean quickly. "Jon" I said. "If you love me you'll get to the merchandise stands, like, yesterday!" I hung up and gave Seth his phone back. Within seconds Dean was at the door. He saw our problem and opened the door laughing. "I blame ninja" I said pushing past Seth and kissing Dean. Seth laughed and walked past us as we carried on kissing. "Come on" Dean finally said pulling me through the door. I grinned and handed him 2 of the beers as I drank half of one. "Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked as we walked back to the locker room. I put my arm around his waist and shook my head. "Can we stay in?" I asked looking at him. "Course we can doll" he said kissing my head. "A night in with my wife is just what I wanted." "You can go out if you want" I said quickly. He shook his head. "A tv night sounds good" he said. "Ro and Seth will go out. We can have the room to ourselves." I nodded. "I love you Ambrose" I whispered. "I love you too Ambrose" he grinned, kissing me. We walked into the locker room and Roman looked up. "Thought you got eaten by fans" he said laughing. Dean shook his head and sat on the sofa, pulling me down onto his lap. "We're gonna stay in tonight guys" he said, taking a sip from his bottle. Seth nodded. "Ok" he said. "I guess Torrie needs her rest judging by the amount of sleeping she's done today!" I laughed. "I was tired" I said drinking the rest of my bottle. "I'm ok, I'm just not in a going out mood. Can you take my husband out for a few drinks though?" Dean looked at me. "I don't want to" he said. "Not without you." "Jon" I said kissing him. "Go, enjoy yourself. Please? I don't need babysitting." He sighed and nodded. "Good" I said smiling. "A night with the boys will do you good. I'm just gonna phone Tracey and check she's ok, I'll probably be on the phone for hours anyway." He nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Let's go" I said standing up and picking my bag up. Dean nodded and quickly finished his first bottle. He grabbed our bag and put our street clothes in it as we still had our ring gear on. Roman and Seth picked up their stuff and we made our way out to the car.

Seth laughed as we drove to the hotel. "Have you seen twitter Tor?" he asked. "No" I said grabbing my phone. It was full of fans raving about my promo. "I really hope I can remember it on Monday" I groaned. Dean rubbed my knee. "You will" he said. "And you'll do it even better." He pulled into the hotel car park and shut off the engine. Roman and Seth jumped out and started getting the bags. "You sure?" Dean asked turning to me. I nodded. "Go have fun" I said kissing him. He nodded and got out of the car. I grabbed my handbag and got out. Dean locked the car and put his arm around me and we walked into the hotel.


	80. Chapter 80

The boys ran around the hotel room getting ready practically as soon as we got through the door. Dean was less enthusiastic than Seth and Roman, he kept staring at me as he got changed. "Ambrose" I groaned. "Would you, like, quit with the puppy dog eyes? Go and have fun, please." He nodded. "Call me if you need me" he said hugging me. Roman and Seth were waiting by the door. I nodded and kissed him. "Love you" I whispered. He smiled. "Love you too" he said kissing me. Roman and Seth waved and they all walked out. I went to the window and watched them walk across the car park, Dean jumping on Roman's back. I laughed as Roman ran across the car park with Dean on his back. I shook my head and went into the bedroom to put my pyjamas on.

After about an hour of channel surfing and generally being bored I decided to go to the bar and join the guys. I changed into a crop top and skinny jeans and my knee high stiletto boots and brushed through my hair. I put fresh eyeliner and lipgloss on, grabbed my bag and a keycard and left the room. Nikki and John were in the lobby. "Hey Tor" Nikki said hugging me. "Where are you headed?" "To the bar" I said hugging her back. John smiled. "Nice promo earlier Torrie" he said. I grinned. "Not bad for on the fly" I said. "Really?" he asked, shocked. I nodded. "I'd better go" I said nodding towards the door. "Jon doesn't know I'm going." Nikki smiled. "Have fun" she said kissing my cheek. I nodded and waved as I walked out. I practically ran across the car park. It was starting to get cold and I'd left my jacket in the hotel. Randy waved as I walked into the bar. I waved and looked around as I waited to be served. "He's outside" Seamus said, walking up to me. I smiled. "Thanks" I said hugging him and walking to the door.

I opened the door to the garden and stopped. I could hear him laughing and I smiled. His laugh was coming form around the corner so I tiptoed around to the edge of the wall. I peeked around and froze. I took a deep breath and stepped out. He saw me straight away. "Doll?" he said quietly. I shook my head and went back inside. He pushed the blonde off his lap and followed me quickly. He caught me before I even got halfway across the bar. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Wait" he said. "I can explain..." "Save it Dean" I spat. "I'm going back. I knew I should have stayed in." I shook my arm free and walked off. Seth and Roman ran over to us, the blonde close behind them. I glared at them all and walked off. Dean shook his head and put his hands through his hair. "I'll go" Seth said putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded and watched as Seth ran after me.

"Torrie!" he yelled as he ran across the car park. "Save it Seth" I said, not even turning around. "Don't you fucking dare run Ambrose" he growled. "Think about it. What exactly did you see?" "She was on his lap Seth" I said stopping with my back to him. "And?" he asked catching me up. "Where were his hands?" "On his phone" I said. "So, not on her?" he said looking at me. I shook my head. "So do you know why his hands were on his phone Torrie?" he asked quietly. I shook my head again. "He was showing her pictures of you" he said grabbing my arms. "And he was telling her how he can't wait to marry you, and how much he loves you. You are all he has spoken about all night. Somebody put Mariah on the jukebox, we get, oh this is Torrie's song. He goes to the bar and comes back with four beers, one for you. Do you get where I'm going with this?" I nodded and looked back at the bar. Dean was stood outside the doors, watching us. "I'm gonna go tell him to come to you" Seth said looking at me. "And you're going to wait for him." I nodded and he kissed my head. I waited as he walked off, rubbing my arms to keep warm. The next thing I knew, I had a jacket around my shoulders. "Come here" Dean whispered turning me around. I looked up at him. "I wouldn't Tor" he whispered. "Not again. Not this close to marrying you." I nodded. "I'm sorry Jon" I said looking up at him. He shook his head. "No" he said. "It's my fault. I should have stayed in, with you. My mind has been in that room with you all night." I kissed him gently. "Come and be in the room with me then" I said. He groaned and picked me up, kissing me softly. He put me down and we ran across the car park and into the lobby. He pushed the button for the lift and groaned when he saw it was on the sixth floor. "Stairs" he growled, pulling me with him. We ran up the stairs and I got the keycard out of my bag. He took it from me and opened the door, letting me walk in before him. "Get your pyjamas on babe" he said kissing my head. "TV time with my wife, cuddled up on the sofa." I nodded and kissed him before walking into the bedroom.

i put my pyjamas back on and got my phone out of my bag. "I'm such an ass" I quickly text Seth. "I'm sorry. I love you ninja." I put my phone on silent and left it on the bedside cabinet. "Hey" Dean said poking his head around the door. "Is my wife coming to watch tv?" I smiled and nodded, walking over to him. He held out his hand and I took it, letting him lead me to the sofa. He kissed me and lay down, pulling me on top of him. "Cuddle up" he whispered kissing my head. I got comfortable and kissed him. "Am I too heavy babe?" I asked. He laughed. "As if!" he said kissing me. "I love being like this with you. I love being with you. I love you." "I love you too" I whispered. He put his arms around me and I could feel myself falling asleep. After a few minutes he looked at me and smiled. "Sweet dreams princess" he whispered kissing my head.

I woke up as Seth and Roman walked in the room. "Shhhh guys" Dean whispered. I put my hand on his chest. "It's ok babe" I said. "I'm awake." "Shit! Sorry Tor" Roman whispered. I smiled. "It's fine big guy" I said. "I should probably get into bed anyway, I bet Jon's arm is numb." He shook his head. "As long as you're comfortable I don't care about me" he said kissing my head. "Wait till she's 8 months pregnant and taking up all the room in the bed" Seth said laughing. Dean looked at him and smiled. "I can't" he said simply. I looked at him and he kissed me. "But I will" he said. "It will happen when we're both ready, right?" I nodded. He moved from underneath me and let me get up. "Bed Ambrose" he said kissing my head. I nodded and went to kiss Roman and Seth before going into the bedroom.

Dean waited for me to shut the door before speaking. "I'm ready now" he said looking at Seth. "How the fuck do I tell her that?" "You don't" Seth said sitting down. "It's a big step for her. She's just signed a contract bro, she can't pull out now just because you're ready to be a dad." Dean nodded. "I know" he said. "I'm not gonna force the issue. But if it happened now I wouldn't be upset." Seth nodded. "That promo tonight was fucking amazing" he said changing the subject. Dean nodded. "Course it was" he said smiling. "Everything she does is amazing. And yet she still feels like she doesn't belong." Roman shook his head. "We fell in lucky with her" he said sitting next to Dean. "I think if they put one of the divas from the roster with us it wouldn't have worked this well." Seth nodded. "We needed an unknown" he said. "All the other divas are too well known, their personalities don't match ours. Torrie just fits." Dean nodded and stood up. "I'm going to bed guys" he said. "I just need to be with Torrie right now." Roman smiled. "Night bro" he said. Dean nodded and walked into the bedroom.

"Hey" I said smiling as he shut the door. He smiled and walked over to the bed to kiss me. I smiled and watched as he stripped to his boxers before shutting the light off and getting into bed. I cuddled into him straight away. "I love you Jon" I whispered. "I love you too Ambrose" he said kissing my head. "So fucking much." I wrapped my arm around him and out my head on his chest. "Sleep Torrie" he whispered. I nodded and within minutes I was asleep again.

He was wrapped around me when I woke up the next morning. I smiled and lay in bed thinking. Doing the promo again on Monday wouldn't be that hard, I knew Bray would guide me through it. I was more worried about the elimination chamber match than anything. It had to be believable. AJ and I needed ring time. I heard Dean moan and I looked at him. "Morning Mrs Good" he whispered kissing me. "Eleven more days and I get to say that for real." I smiled and kissed him gently. "It's real every time you say it Jon" I said. "I'm not marrying anyone but you." He smiled. "Gym this morning?" he asked. I nodded. "Gotta train hard" I said. "Gotta give AJ a good match on Monday." "You always have good matches babe" he said. "You're biased babe" I said kissing him. He moaned and held me tight, pulling me against him. "Morning mini Dean" I whispered, looking him in the eyes. He smirked. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him hungrily. He moaned and rolled so he was on top of me. I kissed him and slowly started pulling his boxers down. "Mrs good you saucy minx" he growled. I smiled and gasped as his fingers brushed against my side. He smiled and pulled my pyjama bottoms down, moaning when he realised I didn't have anything on under them. "I love it when you save time" he groaned. I moaned as he pulled my top up and kissed my boobs, taking a nipple into his mouth as he slowly slid into me. "Oh fuck!" I moaned, wrapping my legs around him. He moaned, moving slowly. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" I said running my fingers up his back. "Ah fuck Torrie!" he moaned. He started moving faster and I moaned, throwing my head back. He groaned and lightly nipped at my neck. I bit his shoulder gently and he hissed. "Fuck yes!" he said. "Ah fuck!" He moved faster again and moaned loudly as he came. "Jesus Torrie" he panted. "Wow" I moaned as he rolled off me and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. "I love you so much" he whispered. I nodded, not knowing what else to say. I kissed his chest and he moaned. "Easy tiger" he chuckled. "You know what happens when you do that." I laughed and he kissed my head. "Gym?" he asked looking at me. I nodded. He got out of bed and went through the bag, looking for our gym stuff. I smiled as he threw mine at me before pulling his on. "Five minutes Ambrose " he said leaning over and kissing me. I nodded and he walked out of the bedroom.


	81. Chapter 81

"Finish whatever mile you're on" Dean said walking over to the treadmill. "There's a car coming to take us to a gym with a ring." I nodded and switched off the treadmill, taking the towel from him and grabbing my water bottle. He held out his hand and I took it, stepping off the treadmill and hugging him. He kissed my head and we went into the lobby to wait. The girl behind reception looked at us and nodded outside. Dean thanked her and led me out to the waiting car. "Aren't the guys coming?" I asked as we got in. He shook his head. "They'll work out at the arena later" he said. "Now I finally get to get my hands on my woman in the ring." I smiled and cuddled into him. The car pulled up outside a gym and Dean got out, thanking the driver as he pulled me out. I looked around as they arranged when the car would come back for us. Finally Dean took my hand and led me into the gym.

"Hey" he said to the guy at the desk. "We're..." "Ambrose and Torrie" the guy said standing up. "Wow! My boss said someone was coming in this morning to use the ring, he didn't say who though. I'm guessing it's you guys?" Dean nodded. The guy came from behind the desk and held out his hand. "I'm Jake" he said. "Anything you guys need, just call me. It's this way." He opened a door and led us to a huge room. A ring was set up in the middle. Dean thanked him and he walked off. "Come on then doll" he smirked. "Show me what you're made of." I grinned and ran to get in the ring, sliding under the bottom rope. "Edge rubbed off on you I see" he said grinning. I frowned but stood up and waited for him. We ran the ropes for a few minutes to warm up, then he made me stretch. "Hold on" I said standing up. "Why ain't you stretching?" "I'm supervising" he said smirking. I shook my head and kissed him quickly. "Ok" he finally said. "Back bumps. Ready?" I nodded and dropped onto my back. "Just where I like you" he growled, suddenly on top of me. I kissed him and moaned. "No sex in the ring Ambrose" I said pushing him off. He laughed and stood up. I pretended to hug him but hit him with a clothesline. He got up laughing. "Sneaky" he said kissing me. I smiled. "So what are you gonna teach me today?" I asked. "I don't know" he admitted. "Let's just see what happens. I nodded and we locked up. I swiped his legs from under him but he got up straight away, bouncing off the ropes and running at me. I jumped and went over his head, turning around as he ran at me again. I ducked his clothesline and caught him on the way back with one of my own. "Yeah!" he said, standing up. "Ok, so if I'm still on the floor, what would you do next?" He lay on the mat and looked at me. I stood and jumped, landing a standing moonsault perfectly across him. He groaned and I got up quickly. "Just selling babe" he said standing up. I shook my head and half turned around before quickly turning and going to kick him in the jaw. He caught my foot and laughed. "Now what?" he asked as I hopped around the ring. I grinned, spun myself around and kicked him in the back of the head with my other foot. He smiled at me. "Ok" he said. "Say that took me down. I'm on all fours. Now what?" I grinned. There was only one move for it. Dirty Deeds. He grinned as I got it and pinned him. "Pinned by my own move" he groaned. "Terrible." I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss, moaning. "I think we're done here" he whispered. I nodded and stood up. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. We got out of the ring and walked back to the reception.

"Hey" Jake said smiling. "Who won?" Dean smirked and pointed at me. "Two outta two Ambrose" I said kissing him. Jake smiled. "Can I get a picture for the wall?" he asked. Dean looked at the time and nodded. Jake grabbed a camera and Dean put his arm around me. We smiled as Jake took the picture. "Selfie?" he asked pulling out his phone. I laughed and nodded. He got between us and we pulled stupid faces as he took a few pictures. "Thanks guys" he said shaking our hands. "No problem" Dean said looking out the door. "Our car is here babe." I nodded and waved to Jake before following Dean out the door.

When we got to the hotel we headed straight for the gym again. Seth and Roman were on the weights so Dean went over to them while I headed for the treadmill again. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and set it to shuffle before programming the treadmill and starting my run. After a while the treadmill next to me started up. I looked over, expecting it to be Seth. Wrong. Randy gave me an awkward smile and signalled for me to take the earbud out. I took it out and looked at him. "We ok?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Look" he went on. "I understand if you don't feel comfortable being around me but..." "Why wouldn't I be comfortable Randal?" I asked frowning. "You got me out of there. You let me go. If I was gonna feel awkward around anyone, surely it would be Seth." "Rollins?" Randy said looking over at the guys. I groaned. "Fuck" I said quietly. "Yes, Randal, Rollins. When all that shit happened with Dean we slept together. A few times actually. So yeah, that's awkward. But we're over it. Seth and I are just as close as we were before. Best friends in fact. Terrible twosome according to Dean and Roman. So me and you, we've got no reason to be awkward, ok?" He nodded, glaring at Seth. "Get over it Randal" I said looking at him. "Or we really are gonna have a problem." He nodded, concentrating on the control panel on his treadmill. "Hey Ambrose!" Dean yelled across the gym. I grinned and looked over at him. "I love you!" he yelled. I shook my head and carried on running, putting my earbud back in. Dean winked and went back to his weights. Layla waved as she walked into the gym. I grinned and waved at her, skipping the song on my iPod. I switched the treadmill off, bored with running. I patted Randy's back as I walked off and he gave me a thumbs up before looking at the control panel again. I shook my head and walked over to Dean.

"So then" he was saying to Seth. "I hit her with the Dirty Deeds, pinned her and that was that. Ambrose versus Ambrose is currently a 1 all draw." I shook my head, smiling. He didn't realise I was listening in. Seth moved away from the weights and I leaned over Dean. "Oh really?" I asked smirking. "That's different to how I remember it going down." He put the weights down and chuckled. "Damn" he said sitting up and kissing me. "I'm gonna hit the shower" I said straddling him on the weights bench. His eyes got wider as I leaned down to kiss him. "My my Ambrose" I smirked. "That a phone in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me." "Ain't got no pockets doll" he growled pulling me to him. I moaned and got up quickly, pulling him with me. Seth frowned as I dragged him out of the gym, then laughed. "Bloody rabbits and their mating season" he said to Roman, laughing. Roman grinned and took Dean's place on the bench. "Where's Torrie?" Layla asked walking over to them. "She was here when I came in, not even five minutes ago." "If I had to guess" Seth said looking pensive. "I'd probably go with, in the shower with Dean, judging by how quick she dragged him out of here!" Layla laughed. "She loves that guy so much" she said sitting on the floor. Seth nodded. "He loves her too" he said checking Roman was ok before sitting next to her. "We all do. She's more than a team mate to Ro and I, she's my best friend too." Layla nodded. "She's pretty cool" she said opening her water bottle and taking a sip. "I just wish she'd have more confidence in herself." Roman put the weights down and sat up, nodding. "Guys" he said grabbing a towel. "What we need to appreciate is what Torrie knows. She knows how long it took us to get where we are now. She bumps into us at a show and suddenly Ambrose is smitten and she's signed. To anyone else it looks like she slept her way into that contract. We know differently, we've seen what that girl can do. We need a way for her to showcase it." "She has a way" Layla said. "She's going into a series of singles matches with AJ starting Monday. Our tagging is just a way of setting that up." Roman looked at her, catching on to her hint straight away. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked quietly. "Damn you Reigns" she groaned. "Why do you have to be so perceptive? Yes, I'm saying what you think I'm saying." "Woah" Seth said holding his hand up. "Someone wanna fill me in?" "Torrie's getting the gold" Roman said without looking at him. Layla looked at Seth and nodded. "Please don't tell her you know" she groaned. "She knows?" Seth asked. "And she didn't tell us?" Layla nodded. "She wants to surprise Dean" she said. Roman nodded. "When?" he asked. "At the chamber" Layla said. "So two weeks until the Ambrose's are the power couple" Seth laughed. Layla nodded, standing up. "I'm gonna go now" she said smiling. "Before I spill any more secrets." Roman nodded and waved. Layla waved and walked off. "Wow" Seth said looking at Roman. He nodded. "Just forget we heard it Seth" he warned. "If Torrie wants to tell us then she will." Seth nodded and stood up. "Reckon they've finished in the shower now?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I dread to think" Roman said laughing.

"Wow!" Dean said, loosening his grip on me and letting me stand up. I kissed him gently and pulled him closer to me. "I love you Ambrose" I whispered. He nodded, kissing me hungrily. "I love you too" he finally whispered back. "Time to get out" I said. "The guys will be up soon." He moaned and nodded, quickly grabbing the shower gel and washing himself. I washed my hair then switched off the shower. Dean handed me a towel and I stepped out. He kissed me before opening the door. "About time" Seth said smirking. "Don't know what you're talking about" I smirked back, walking into the bedroom. Dean shrugged and followed me, closing the door behind him. Seth and Roman looked at each other and raced each other to the bathroom. "Damn it!" Seth said banging on the door as Roman locked it.

"My my Ambrose" Dean growled looking at me. I smiled and looked at him. I shook my head and carried on drying myself off. He came up behind me and started kissing my neck. I moaned and spun around, kissing him hard. He pushed me backwards and we landed in a heap on the bed. We lay there for ages, kissing and hugging each other. "Think we should get dressed?" I asked finally. He shook his head. "I love you just the way you are" he whispered kissing me again. I smiled. "I don't think the rest of the roster will though babe" I said kissing him gently. "Can't we just call in sick?" He laughed. "I wish" he said kissing me. "Remind me again why I left my regular job" I said looking at him. "For the love of Ambrose" he whispered. I smiled. "Of course" I said kissing him. "Come on Ambrose, get dressed." He groaned and stood up, grabbing some clothes. I lay on the bed and watched him. He picked up my tracksuit bottoms and held them out to me. I nodded. "Underwear would be good" I said getting up. He groaned. "I was saving time later" he said. I grinned and grabbed some out of the bag, quickly pulling it on. "That ass Torrie" he groaned from behind me. I smiled and pulled my bottoms on before putting my bra on. He smiled and pulled a shirt out of his bag. "Here" he said smirking. "I had this made for you." I frowned and looked at it. I read it and smiled before pulling it on. "Property of Ambrose" I said. He nodded. "Just in case it was ever in doubt" he whispered kissing me.


	82. Chapter 82

When we got to the arena the guys went straight to the locker room while I went straight to makeup. As I was nearly done, Dean appeared, leaning on the wall. "I missed you" he said simply. I rolled my eyes at the makeup girl and she grinned. "I think it's cute" she said. "Big tough guy not afraid to show his feelings." "Doll, I'll tell anyone how much I love the woman in that chair" he said looking at her. She nodded. "I know" she said smiling. "You two are the talk of the locker room. Nobody can believe how much you've changed." He smiled. "I haven't changed" he said. "I'm just letting my emotions show." "All done Torrie" she said standing back. I smiled and stood up. "Beautiful as always" Dean said walking over and kissing me. "Let's go get changed." I nodded and put my arm around him. We walked back to the locker room arm in arm, kissing and cuddling all the way. "Sap" Seth said when we walked through the door. I laughed and grabbed my gear out of my bag, taking it into the bathroom to get changed. Dean waited for the door to close before sitting on the sofa and looking at Roman and Seth.

"I" he said shaking his head. "Am apparently the subject of locker room gossip, just because I'm showing emotion." Roman laughed. "And you're surprised?" he asked. "Bro, look at it from our point of view. You've always been the unhinged one, now all of a sudden you're all loved up and mellow." Dean nodded. "Tough" he said shrugging his shoulders. They changed the subject as I walked out of the bathroom. "Wow babe" Dean said standing up and walking over to me. I smiled and kissed him. "I'm gonna go find Layla" I said. "I'm not fighting tonight, just walking her down for her match with Tamina." He nodded and kissed me again. "Love you Ambrose" I whispered. He smiled. "Ditto Ambrose" he said kissing me again before letting me go.

I walked into the divas locker room and slumped on the bench. "What's up?" Layla asked walking over and sitting next to me. "Just withheld information from the husband" I said looking at her. "Again?" AJ piped up from around the corner. "Some marriage you two are going to have!" "Butt out April" I groaned. "I didn't tell him about our little scuffle outside the ring tonight. Just told him that I'm walking Layla down." She nodded. "This will be fun" she said grinning and skipping out of the locker room. "Fuck!" I groaned. "Five minutes girls" a runner said knocking the door. Layla thanked him and started checking herself in the mirror. "Girl you look freaking awesome" I said smiling at her. She grinned. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded and stood up. She opened the door and I walked out. Dean was waiting outside the door. "I came to play valet to the valet" he said kissing me. Layla smiled. "You guys are so freaking cute" she said. I smiled and put my arm around Dean. "Jon" I said turning to him quickly. He looked at me. "What's so urgent babe?" he asked. "Thursday" I said looking at him. "The day after Wednesday?" he asked, frowning. "That's the one" I said smiling. "What about it?" he asked. "Well" I said looking at the floor then up at him. "I've been thinking. Can we get married then?" He looked at me in surprise. "I don't want to wait anymore" I whispered. "I'm gonna go to the locker room and make some calls" he said holding my arms. "And I will talk to you after Layla's match." I nodded and kissed him softly. "I love you Ambrose" he whispered. I smiled and walked with Layla to the gorilla position.

"Holy shit!" she said. "Talk about out of the blue!" "It's only a week early" I said smiling. She nodded and AJ and Tamina walked in. "I'm guessing you want it kept quiet" she said. I nodded and she smiled. "No problem" she whispered. Tamina's music started and Lilian announced her, as well as AJ. I leaned against the wall and watched them go down to the ring. They got in the ring and looked back up at the ramp. "And her opponent" Lilian said. "Being accompanied to the ring by Torrie Ambrose, Layla!" She nodded at me and we walked out. We ran to the ring, slapping fans hands as we ran down the ramp. We slid under the bottom rope and got in the ring, jumping to our feet in the middle. AJ and Tamina were kept in a corner by the ref, so Layla and I jumped on turnbuckles and waved at the fans. We jumped back into the middle of the ring and hugged each other. "Kick butt" I said high fiving her and getting out of the ring. AJ got out of the ring too and stood on the opposite side to me. The ref called for the bell and Layla and Tamina locked up. A few minutes into the match, Layla was springing off the ropes when AJ grabbed her foot and she fell. The crowd went wild. As she had her back to me, jeering at the crowd, I ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and I slapped her across the face. The crowd went wild. I went to walk away and she grabbed my hair, bending me backwards. I reached over my head and grabbed her hair, pulling it hard. She let me go instantly. I walked away then ran back, drop kicking her to the floor. While Tamina was watching us, Layla rolled her up for the pin. As soon as the ref called for the bell I got in the ring. Tamina rolled out under the bottom rope, glaring at AJ. Layla hugged me. "You ok?" she asked looking at me. I nodded. "Nervous about what Jon's gonna say when I get back there" I admitted. She smiled. "He's gonna be too busy making wedding plans" she said as I raised her arm with the ref. I nodded and we waved to the crowd before getting out of the ring and heading up the ramp. As soon as we were through the curtain she hugged me. "Go on"'she said nudging me towards the locker room. I nodded and left her watching me walk away.

I opened the door to the locker room slowly. I peeked around the door and saw Dean had his back to me. Seth and Roman ambushed me straight away. "What the hell have you done?" Seth groaned. "You go to the ring and leave us with groomzilla! I swear he had a personality transplant in the two minutes he was with you!" I looked at Roman and he nodded. "I want a word with you, little miss no fighting" Dean growled, putting his hand over the mouthpiece of his phone. I shrugged and looked at him. "Nicely done Mrs Ambrose" he said finally. I blew him a kiss and sat down. "How's it looking?" I asked Roman. "Well" he said. "We know the venue is sorted, we've spoken to the people for the chairs and the archway, that's sorted, the flowers will be ready. We figured you would want to tell Tracey to get her ass on a plane, so we haven't called her yet. We've spoken to Casper, he's sorting his stuff out." "What about the person who was marrying us?" I asked quickly. "Um.." Roman said looking at Dean. "Just sorting it now" Dean said covering the phone again. I nodded. "You've got the rings" Seth said. "So basically, that's about it. Oh, the disco and stuff for the night is sorted too. Caterers have been brought forward. We've done it all babycakes. I just hope we've done you proud." Tears rolled down my face. "I love you guys" I whispered. "Hey!" Roman said hugging me. "No tears! At least not until Thursday anyway." I nodded and looked at Dean. "You can?' he suddenly said. "That's awesome! Thank you so much! See you Thursday." He ended the call and ran to me. "Well" he said standing me up and wrapping his arms around me. "I guess we're getting married on Thursday!" He kissed me softly and wiped my tears away. "And I thought I was impatient" he whispered. I smiled. "I love you so fucking much Ambrose" I whispered. "Doll" he said. "In case you can't tell, I fucking love you too." I nodded. "And these guys" he said looking at Roman and Seth. "They love you too. They're my rocks. We haven't been off the phones, and it's all sorted. I can't wait." I smiled. "I'd better phone Tracey" I said. Dean nodded. "Later" he said. "Walk us out first?" I nodded and went into the bathroom to sort my makeup.

"Everything sorted?" Roman asked Dean. He nodded. "The surprise was surprised, but sorted" he said. "I just hope she likes it." "Please!" Seth said. "She's gonna fucking love it!" Dean smiled. "I owe you one ninja" he whispered. Seth shook his head. "My wedding present to you both" he said. Dean looked at him then pulled him in for a hug. "Awwww, man love!" I said walking out of the bathroom. They laughed and all hugged me. "Five minutes guys!" Hunter said banging on the door. I opened the door and he walked in. "What's going on?' he asked quickly. "Well" Dean said. "Wanna come to a wedding?" "I thought I already was?" Hunter said, confused. I laughed. "I'm impatient" I said. "It's been brought forward. It's now this Thursday." Hunter grinned. "I'm actually quite shocked you've held off this long" he said hugging me. "Congrats guys, want me to spread the word?" Dean nodded. Hunter grinned and walked out. "Come on" I said linking arms with Seth and Roman. "Let's go beat up some bad guys." "Um Tor" Dean said. "Technically, we are the bad guys!" "Minor detail" I shrugged. "You guys are too over with the fans to be the bad guys anymore!' He laughed and we walked down the corridor.

Phil was stretching outside his locker room. "Thursday Phil" I said. "Wear a suit!" He frowned. "What?' he asked, then realised what I was talking about. "Does Tracey know?" he asked. I shook my head. "Not yet" I said. "Wanna tell her?" He nodded and disappeared into his locker room. Dean smiled and pulled me from Roman and Seth. he looked at me and groaned before kissing me gently. I moaned and pulled him closer, kissing him hungrily. "Jeez you guys!" Brie said walking past. "Save some for the wedding will you!" I laughed and pulled away from Dean, looking at her. "Hunter just told us" she said smiling and hugging me. "Opened the door and announced it to the whole divas locker room. Needless to say, a certain Summer Rae was not amused." "Good" I said grinning. "Just to let you know" she said. "Nikki, John, Bryan and I will all be there. We can't wait, and we feel so honoured to be a part of your special day." "Thanks Brie" Dean said hugging her. She smiled and walked off. "Come on lovebirds" Seth said. "Our music is on already." Dean groaned and we ran to where the guys were going in from. Roman and Seth went straight out as Dean kissed me and let me go next. I walked down quickly, catching up with Seth just as he got to the barrier. He turned around and helped me over it, then got into the ring as I waited for Dean. He kissed me as he got over the barrier, much to the delight of the fans. "You'll have to excuse those two" Seth said into a microphone. "They've just brought their wedding forward so they've got an excuse to act like lovesick teenagers." The crowd cheered and Dean grinned, while cursing Seth under his breath. I grinned and kissed him again before letting him get into the ring. As it was only a house show they had them going against Cody, Goldust and Sheamus again, saving the Wyatt's angle for the Raw taping. The ref called for the bell and I went to the corner to talk to Seth and Dean as Roman started the match with Sheamus. "Excited?" Seth asked looking down at me. "Nervous" I admitted. Dean quickly looked down at me, then jumped down off the apron. "No need to be nervous doll" he whispered putting his hands either side of my face. "This was meant to be. You were meant to bump into Ro in Cardiff. You were put there for me to find you." I nodded and kissed him softly. He smiled and got back up onto the apron in time for Roman to tag him in. "Come on Dean!" I yelled, banging on the apron. Sheamus got him over in his corner and tagged in Cody. "Fight out of it Dean!" I yelled. "Come on!" Cody looked over at me and grinned. "Oh Torrie" he mocked. "Not such a hard guy now is he?" I got up on the apron and leaned over, yelling at him as the crowd cheered. Cody put his hand behind his ear. "What?' he yelled. "I can't hear you Torrie, your boyfriend is crying too loud!" That did it for Dean. He went mental. He pushed Cody away from him and rained punches on him in the middle of the ring. "Yes Dean!" Seth yelled leaning over the rope. "Tag Dean!" I yelled. He jumped across the ring, lightly tagging in Seth. Seth jumped over the top rope, standing next to Dean. They both nodded and picked Cody up for a double suplex. "This ones for you Tor" Seth said as Dean got out of the ring. He stood and flipped, landing a perfect standing moonsault. The ref hit the mat for the 3 count and Seth rolled out of the ring quickly. "Move Tor" Dean whispered. I frowned but jumped down off the apron. Goldust got in the ring and looked down at Cody. "A moonsault?" he yelled. "We lost cos he hit you with a moonsault?" Cody shook his head as Dean, Roman and Seth laughed and jumped over the barrier. Dean pulled me towards them and he and Seth lifted me over, laughing as we ran up the steps.

As soon as we got backstage I checked my phone. I had 3 missed calls off Tracey. "Uh oh" I said showing Dean my phone. He grinned. "That pleasure is all yours" he said putting his arm around me. "Thanks" I groaned opening the door to the locker room. I went to sit on the sofa and screamed when I realised somebody was already sat there.


	83. Chapter 83

"Casper!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him. "Surprise baby sis" he said hugging me tight. "Did you guys know?" I asked then slapped myself. "Of course you bloody knew. Holy shit! When?" "About an hour ago" Casper said. "I've been hiding in Hunter's office since I got here." "When was this arranged?" I asked looking at Dean. "Not guilty babe" he said. "I was driving. This was all Seth." "You weren't right" Seth whispered. "I figured you were homesick, so I called Cas and got him on the first flight out here." "So when you said you'd spoken to Cas tonight..." I started. "I went to Hunter's office" Dean said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier babe, but it would have spoilt the whole surprise." I nodded, suddenly crying again. "It's not Thursday baby girl" Roman warned me. "Sorry" I sniffed. "I can't help it. All my favourite guys in one room again." "All for you doll" Dean said kneeling in front of me. I smiled. "I love you all so freaking much" I whispered. "Love you too babycakes" Seth said kissing my head. "So, I guess we've got reason to celebrate tonight, right?" I smiled and nodded. "After I speak to Tracey" I groaned as my phone rang again.

"Hi" I said looking at her sheepishly. "Don't you bloody hi me Torrie Mae Ambrose" she said grinning. "I'm joking by the way. I wondered how long it would take one of you to bring it forward. You're not pregnant are you?' "No!" I yelled, a little too loud. Dean looked at me then looked at the floor. "Take me somewhere private Torrie" Tracey said. "No offence guys." "It's fine Tracey" Seth said waving at her. I stood up and walked out into the corridor. "Go to Phil's room" she said. I nodded and walked along the corridor. I banged on the door and he opened it. "We kinda come in peace" I said pushing past him and sitting on his sofa. Tracey laughed. "Hey baby" she said. "It's nice to actually see you." He grinned and blew her a kiss. "I'm guessing you guys are having the pregnancy talk" he said. I looked at Tracey and she nodded. "Guys" I groaned. "I am not pregnant!" "I know you're not" Phil said looking at me. I nodded. "Ok how does he know?" Tracey asked. "Please don't ask" I begged her. "I promise, everything will be revealed soon, but please don't ask now." She nodded. "Guess I'd better be sorting a flight out then" she said smiling. "I'm so bloody happy for you Tor, really I am. I'm loving the change in the two of you. You've got more confidence and Dean, well, he's acting more like a human!" I laughed. "So I've been told" I said. "Right" she said. "I've got airlines to phone. Phil, I'll speak to you later gorgeous. Bye!" We said bye and ended the call. "I'd better get back to the guys" I said standing up. "Casper is sat in the locker room." Phil grinned. "You knew too didn't you?" I groaned. He nodded and I walked out.

"Any more secrets?" I asked as I walked into the locker room. They all shook their heads. "Well" Dean said. "None that don't involve the wedding." I nodded. "Those you can get away with, Mr Ambrose" I whispered sitting on his lap and kissing him. Casper groaned. "As sweet as that is" he said. "I haven't missed that one bit!" Seth laughed. "That's all they've done all day" he said. "Anyone would swear they're getting married!" Casper laughed. "So guys" he said. "Bar tonight?" Dean looked at me and I nodded. "Be kinda rude not to" I said. "Not too many though, I have a singles match tomorrow." "Singles?" Casper asked. "Summer again?" I shook my head and looked at him. "April" I said. "AJ?" he shrieked. "You've got a singles match with the divas champ? Holy shit Tor!" I nodded. "I know" I groaned, standing up. "I'll just grab my stuff and get changed." Dean nodded and watched as I walked into the bathroom with my bag. I stripped out of my ring gear and pulled on my skinny jeans and crop top before checking my hair and makeup. I packed my ring gear away and walked back out to the guys. Dean wrapped his arms around me straight away. I kissed him and looked around. The room was empty. "They've gone to the car" he whispered. "Cas wanted to catch up with everyone before the bar. I waited for you." "So I see" I said kissing him softly. He smiled and handed me my boots. I sat down and pulled them on quickly. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and took his hand as I stood up. He grabbed the bags and opened the door, putting his arm around me as we walked into the corridor. Everyone was lined up, and they started cheering as soon as we stepped out. I looked at him and he smiled. "See you at the bar Tor!" Randy yelled. I nodded and waved as we walked out to the car.

The guys were stood waiting for us at the car. Casper ran up and took the bags from us, putting them in the back as we got in. Dean started the car and waited for the guys to get settled in the back before pulling out of the arena car park. "Three days Torrie Mae" Casper sang in the back. I laughed and turned around to speak to him. "I still can't believe you're here" I said holding his hand. "I've missed you so much!" "I missed you too" he said softly. I smiled. "It's easier for me though" he said. "I get to see you on tv twice a week!" I groaned. "Can you not remind me of that" I said. Casper laughed. "Sorry" he said. "Forgot you're camera shy!" "What?" Seth asked. "I hate cameras" I groaned. "You'd never have guessed it" Seth said. "Poser!" I laughed as Dean pulled into the hotel car park. "We'll take the bags up" Dean said kissing me. "You and Cas go and get the beers in." I nodded and got out of the car. I took Casper's hand and led him across the car park to the bar. "Five beers" I said sitting on a stool next to the bar. The barman nodded and put five bottles on the bar. I thanked him and looked around for somewhere to sit for us all. "There" Casper said pointing to a booth near the dancefloor. I nodded and grabbed the beers, following him over.

"So how are you?" he asked as I took a swig from a bottle. "And don't just say good because that's what I'm expecting to hear." I nodded. "I'm excellent Cas" I said smiling. "Honest. I love him so much." "He loves you too" Dean said sliding in next to me. I smiled and kissed him before handing him a beer. My phone beeped in my bag. I frowned and took it out. "Nikki" I said. "They're on their way." "Think we're gonna need more chairs?" Casper asked. Dean shook his head. "Your sister won't be sitting down when the Bella's and Layla get here" he said laughing. "They get her up dancing the night away." "When's the hen night Torrie?" Casper asked. I shook my head. "I won't be having one" I said. "Theres no time now." "You've got to have one" Dean said looking at me. I shook my head. "Nope" I said kissing him. "It's not up for discussion Ambrose. There's no time for a hen night. I'm not having it Wednesday when we're home, I'm not looking like death for our wedding pictures." He nodded. "Fine" he said. "So choose, either Monday after the Raw taping or Tuesday after Smackdown?" I shook my head. "Torrie" he warned. "Tuesday!" I said quickly. "There" he said kissing me. "That wasn't too hard was it?" I shook my head and looked up as the girls walked into the bar. I groaned when I saw they had AJ and Tamina with them too. Layla walked over to us and pulled me to one side. "They kinda hitched along" she said. "I'm wary too, I'm kinda thinking they're spying for Summer." "Then let's give them something to report back" I said grinning. I went back to the table and straddled Dean. He smirked. "I know exactly what you're doing" he growled. "And I'm all for it." I smiled and kissed him. The guys around us started wolf whistling and taking pictures and I grinned. "Perfectly executed plan" I said getting off his lap. He smiled and Seth handed me another beer. "Thanks ninja boy" I said kissing him. He grinned. "No problem sis" he said. I laughed. "Dance Tor?" Layla asked. I looked over at the door in time to see Summer sneaking in. I nodded as the Bella's grabbed my arms. "Tease him" Brie whispered. I listened to the song and smiled. Christina Milian, Dip It Low. I followed them to the dance floor as Layla ran over to us and started dancing with us. When it got to the chorus we all went down as low as we could, shaking our asses at the guys. When we got back up I looked across at Dean. His eyes were dark, and I knew I was in trouble. I turned around and carried on shaking my ass with the girls, squealing when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to apologise, staring straight at Dean's chest. I looked up at him and straight away his mouth was on mine. I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair and he grabbed my ass, pulling me against him. "Jon" I whispered, breaking the kiss. He shook his head. "Don't stop" he moaned, kissing me again. "Jon" I whispered, pulling away again. "If we don't stop now, I predict an arrest for indecent exposure in our future." He moaned and pulled me to the table. "Casper" he growled. "Sorry to cut the reunion short, but I really need to, um, spend some time with your sister." Casper grinned. "I think the whole bar saw your, um, need to spend time with her." Casper said laughing. Dean grinned and dragged me out of the bar.

It seemed like seconds passed before we were in the hotel room. "Dear god Torrie, what the fuck do you do to me?" Dean growled. I kissed him as he kicked the door shut and led me to our room. "Do you realise how happy you've made me?" he asked, pushing me down on the bed. I bit my lip and shook my head. "I'll give you a clue" he whispered kissing me gently. I moaned and kissed him back, groaning as he tilted my head and kissed my neck. "I love it when you moan" he whispered kissing his way down my chest. "This is in the way" he groaned, pulling my top off. "Ditto Ambrose" I said pulling his top off quickly. "Nicely done Ambrose" he said kissing me again. He fumbled with the button on my jeans as I ran my fingers up his back lightly. "Fuck Tor" he growled, shivering. He kissed me as he pulled my jeans and underwear down. As soon as they were on the floor he sat back on his heels and looked at me. "So beautiful" he moaned. "Hands behind your head, and don't move." I frowned. "Now" he whispered leaning down and kissing me, while putting my hands above my head. He slid a hand underneath me and undid my bra, sliding it up and off. "We don't need that now" he whispered, kissing me softly again. I moaned. "I want to touch you Jon" I whispered, looking at him. He smirked. "Well ain't that a shame" he whispered kissing his way down my neck to my boobs. "See" he carried on, while rolling a nipple between his fingers. "We can't always get what we want. Cos right now, I want to be inside you, making you moan, hearing you tell me how much you love me, while I tell you the same thing. But instead, this is all about you. Cos I really do love you, so fucking much, and I'm gonna show you just how much." He kissed my lips before gently taking my nipple in his mouth and grazing it with his teeth. "Fuck Jon" I moaned, arching my back. While he teased one nipple with his teeth, he pinched the other between his fingers, driving me crazy, then swapped. "Oh fuck" I moaned as he kissed his way down my stomach slowly. He gently slapped my thighs and I opened my legs around him. "Good girl" he whispered kissing the inside of my thighs where he'd just slapped. He put my legs over his shoulders and positioned himself comfortably between them before gently sliding a finger into me. "Oh baby" he moaned before sliding another one in. "Fuck that feels so good." He took his fingers out and licked them slowly. "You taste good babe" he whispered. "So good I'm gonna need more." He dipped his head and started licking gently. "Fuck Jon!" I groaned. "Easy tiger" he whispered sliding a finger in again. He smiled and alternated between finger and tongue, driving me crazy. "I can feel you're close" he whispered. "Come for me baby girl." He reached up and pinched my nipples as he licked and sucked, building up a rhythm. "Oh my god!" I moaned. "Fuck don't stop, please don't stop!" "Not intending to" he whispered before licking me again. I could feel my orgasm building with every lick and every pinch. "Jon!" I moaned as it overcame me, my world exploding. "Fuck yeah doll" he moaned as I rode it out. The feeling started to ease and I opened my eyes, panting as he came to lie beside me. "I want you" I moaned kissing him. "Now!" "I love it when you're demanding" he growled, pulling his jeans and boxers off together. He went to climb onto me but I shook my head and pushed him into his back. I leaned forward and kissed him as I straddled him. "Please don't tease me Tor" he whispered. I shook my head as I lowered myself onto him. "Teasing isn't nice, is it Jon?" I whispered as he moaned. He shook his head and grabbed my hips, pulling me down onto him harder. "Fuck Tor!" he yelled, bucking his hips and thrusting hard. "Oh fuck! Oh you feel so good baby!" I put my hands on his chest and leaned forward, kissing him softly. "I love you" I whispered looking him in the eyes. He smiled and pulled me back down to him. "I love you too" he said kissing my head. I smiled and cuddled into him as he started moving slower. "I don't want this to end" he whispered. I nodded, kissing his neck. "Oh fuck" he moaned, holding on to my ass and sliding me up and down on him. "Fuck" he moaned loudly as he came. He rolled me onto my back and cuddled into me. "Is it Thursday yet?" he asked, kissing my head. I smiled and shook my head. "Soon babe" I said kissing him. "And then you're stuck with me." He hugged me tight. "Can't wait" he whispered.


	84. Chapter 84

The next morning I woke up as soon as it was light. Dean groaned beside me, grabbing for me in his sleep and pulling me close. I cuddled into him and he kissed my head. "Morning" he whispered. "Morning babe" I said kissing his neck. "Sleep Jon, I'm gonna go shower while everyone else is asleep." He moaned. "Don't leave me Tor" he whispered. "How can you tell me to sleep when you're gonna be in a different room? We both know it doesn't happen then." I moaned. "Ok" I whispered wrapping my arms around him. "Sleep with me then." "Sounds like an offer I can't refuse" he said kissing me. I got comfortable with my head on his chest, and actually fell asleep again.

He woke me up talking. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Roman sat on the end of the bed. "Hey baby girl" he said smiling. "Hey big guy" I whispered. "Seth and I are gonna hit the gym" he said to Dean. "Ok" Dean said. "Give us a few minutes and we'll join you." He looked at me and I nodded. "What about Casper?" I asked. "He's coming with us now" Roman said standing up. "Ok" I said smiling. "See you in a few." Roman nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. "Morning again" Dean whispered kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back softly. He moaned and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "If I had my way" he said. "We would never leave this bed." I laughed. "We have to" I said looking at him. "For a start, it's not ours. And we're getting married in a few days." He smiled. "Two more nights sleeping together as an engaged couple" he said. "Then a lifetime as husband and wife. Can't wait." "Sap" I said smiling. "But why only two more nights?" "Because" he said kissing me. "Wednesday night, I'm staying at Ro's with the boys, and the girls are all staying at ours with you. It's gonna kill me, but at least you won't be alone." I nodded. "Gym Ambrose" I said pushing him. He groaned and got up, throwing my gym kit at me. "Underwear Jon?" I asked smiling. He winked and picked my bra up from where he'd thrown it last night before passing me clean underwear from the bag. I slipped it on before putting my bra on and getting out of the bed. I pulled my track suit bottoms on and he groaned. "No shorts?" he asked pouting. I shook my head. "Need to concentrate on the gym today babe" I said kissing him. "Not your indecent groans." "They weren't so indecent last night were they?" he teased. I shook my head. "Last night they were hot as hell" I said kissing him. "Which is why I don't need them today. This match with April tonight is a big deal Jon." He nodded. "I know babe" he said pulling his shirt over his head and watching as I grabbed his Mox shirt out of the bag. I pulled it on and quickly put my hair up in a high ponytail. "Ready?" he asked opening the door. I nodded and followed him out to the lift.

Roman and Seth had set mats up on the floor when we got downstairs. "This is for you Tor" Seth said hugging me. "We're gonna get you through this tonight. You're gonna have an awesome match." Casper nodded. "All your matches are awesome sis" he said as I hugged him. I smiled. "Kinda biased Cas" I said kissing him. He shook his head. "Not at all" he said grinning. "I bet Ambrose agrees with me too." I groaned. "He's biased too" I said laughing. "Right, enough" Roman said dragging me onto the mats. "Today, we are doing leg sweeps, back bumps, and maybe a submission hold or two." Casper smiled and sat down to watch.

"Awesome Torrie" April said, walking over to us as we took a break. "I'm liking the submission stuff. Possible idea for tonight?" I nodded. "Yeah" I said smiling at her. "They're used to me pinning, submission is something I haven't done yet." She nodded. "Pick one and we'll go with it" she said walking off. "Tell me at the arena." "Ok" I said and turned back to the guys. "What?" I asked frowning. Dean smiled. "You are so being put over tonight" he said grinning. I groaned. "Gave that away didn't I?" I said. He nodded. "I'm proud of you" he said hugging me. "April doesn't put anyone over, especially not rookies." Seth nodded, looking at Roman. "It's gonna be good" Roman said kissing my head. "So, do you know which submission hold you're gonna use?" I nodded. "Yeah" I said tapping the side of my nose. "But you can wait until the match for that!" They laughed and all charged me at once. I gave up and lay on the mats straight away. Dean was the first one on me. He pinned my arms above my head and kissed me hungrily. "Shower Jon" I moaned as he kissed my neck. He nodded, helping me up.

"Torrie" Phil called, walking over to me. "I've got a present for you." I frowned and waited at the mats for him. "Go on up" I said kissing Dean. "I'll be up soon." he nodded and went up to the room, followed by Casper, Roman and Seth. "What's up Phil?" I asked sitting Indian style on the mat. "Submission moves" he said sitting next to me. "It's my last night tonight, as you know, and I want you to have mine. Everyone knows how close we are, and I'd be honoured if you'd use my move on my last night to get your win." "I didn't even need to think about it. "Teach me" I said standing up. He smiled. "My pleasure" he said.

"Hey" Casper said looking up as I walked into the room. "Your husband is in the shower, so what do you say to actually sitting down and spending some time with your favourite brother?" I smiled. "I'm sorry about last night Cas" I started. He held his hand up. "Save it Torrie" he said. "I'm so glad you're happy. And he's such a great guy, no matter what I thought of him before." I smiled and nodded. "I still haven't really watched much of his stuff from before I knew him" I said. "Well, apart from a really brutal match with..." "Brain Damage?" Casper asked. I nodded, smiling. "Sick match" he said. "Awesome, but sick. Although that skillsaw bit was brilliant." I nodded. "He is just brilliant" I whispered as he walked out of the bathroom. "Hey stranger" he said walking over to me, just wrapped in a towel. "What did punk want?" I shrugged. "Just to talk" I said. "And we wrestled a bit too." He nodded. "That's good" he said kissing my head. "The more practice you get, the better." I nodded. "I'm gonna hit the shower" I said standing up and kissing Casper's head. Dean nodded and walked into the bedroom. I smiled at Casper and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Roman and Seth were sat talking to Casper when I got out of the shower. "Hey Tor" Seth said smiling. "Good practice?" I nodded. "Gave me some good ideas guys" I said smiling. "Thanks." "No problem baby girl" Roman said. I nodded and walked into the bedroom. Dean was lying on the bed, still wrapped in his towel. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him. "Nothing" he said sitting up. "Just thinking." "About?" I asked, moving up and wrapping my arms around him. "About how lucky I am" he said kissing my head. "And how awesome my wife is." I smiled. "I'm sure she thinks her husband is freaking awesome too" I whispered kissing his chest. "How could she not?" he smirked. I grinned. "Exactly" I said. "Come on Ambrose, let's get dressed." He pouted. "Party pooper" he whispered, lying down and pulling me back down with him. I shook my head and moaned as I kissed him. He pulled the covers over us and threw our towels on the floor. "I just wanna hold you" he whispered kissing me. I nodded and kissed him back softly before cuddling into his chest. He kissed my head and started playing with my hair. "This is nice" he finally said. "Just us." I nodded. "You two decent in there?" Seth yelled, knocking on the door. Dean groaned. "Yeah man" he said kissing my head. Seth opened the door and peeked around. "Oh fuck!" he moaned. "Sorry guys." I shook my head. "Nothing like that, ninja" I said smiling. "Just having a cwtch." "A what?" Seth asked frowning. Casper laughed and walked in. "Did you just slip in a welshie?" he asked sitting on the bed. I laughed and nodded. "Ok" Seth said looking at us. "What the fuck is a cwtch? Cos for all I know it could be a slow screw." I laughed. "Its a cuddle Seth" I said looking at him. "That's all, nothing indecent I promise." He nodded. "We're gonna go get some food" Casper said. "You two coming?" Dean looked at me and I nodded. "Yeah" he said. "We, uh, kinda need to get dressed first though." Seth laughed and nodded. "Meet you in the lobby in,say, 10?" he said. Dean nodded and Casper and Seth left the room, shutting the door behind them. Dean got out of bed and grabbed our clothes, passing me mine and kissing me gently. "Love you" he whispered, stroking my hair. "Love you too Ambrose" I whispered, pulling him back down to me. He moaned and got back under the covers. "Five more minutes" he whispered cuddling into me. I smiled and kissed him softly.

We made it into the lobby just as Seth looked at his phone. Casper nudged him and he looked at us, smiling. "Was expecting you to cry off" he admitted as we walked over to him. Dean grinned. "I nearly did" he said. "But the wife has a match tonight and trained hard this morning, so we need to feed her." Roman nodded and led us into the hotel restaurant. "We're safe in here" he said grabbing a table. "They're only letting guests in so we're not gonna get mobbed. All we got asked about in the lobby was if Torrie is pregnant because the wedding has been brought forward." "By a week" I groaned. "It's not as if a week would make a difference if I was pregnant! They'll know I'm not after my match tonight anyway." Dean nodded, looking down at the menu. "Hey" I said hugging him. He looked at me and smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Jon" I whispered. He shook his head and stood up. "I'm not hungry guys" he said kissing my head. "Can you make sure Torrie eats though? I'll meet you in the room." Roman nodded and watched me as Dean walked out of the restaurant.

"Someone wanna fill me in?" I asked looking at them. Seth groaned. "He's ready Tor" he said looking at Roman. "He told us the other night. All this pregnancy talk isn't doing him any good." "Me either" I said looking at them. "I know how much he wants a baby, I just don't think we're ready for that yet." Roman took a deep breath. "We know the real reason Torrie" he said looking at me. I frowned. "Eh?" I asked. "Contract" Seth said simply. I groaned and nodded. "I've just signed the contract guys" I said. "How can I go back on it now?" Roman shook his head. "We know baby girl" he said kissing my head. "Jon is really impulsive, that's all. He knows what he wants and he wants it all yesterday." I nodded, standing up. "No you don't" Seth said pulling me back down. "You heard him. You have to eat. So choose something, and eat it, and then go up and see him when he's had time to get himself calmed down." I nodded and picked up a menu.


	85. Chapter 85

I left the guys in the restaurant and went up to the room, taking the stairs so I had more time to think. I took a deep breath before opening the door to the hotel room. When I finally plucked up enough courage, I was shocked to find the lounge empty. Our bedroom door was open so I peeked in there. No Dean. The bathroom door was closed, and, if I knew Dean, locked. I grabbed the keycard and quietly picked the lock. I opened the door quickly and froze. Dean was lying in the bath, sobbing quietly. I cursed under my breath and closed the door, locking it before crossing the room to him. I put my phone on the lid of the toilet by his, kicked my shoes off and got into the bath fully clothed. He looked up at me as I sat him between my legs, making him lean back into me. "Tor" he choked. "Shhh" I said kissing his head. "Just let it out babe." His whole body shook as he sobbed. "I'm ready now Tor" he finally whispered. "I'm so fucking ready babe." I nodded. "I know babe" I said hugging him. "I'm not saying never, Jon, of course I'm not. I want a baby with you too. But we need to be realistic about this, ok? I've just signed that contract, I can't back out now. It's only for a year babe, and in that year we are gonna get ourselves in a much better position to bring a baby into the equation." He nodded. "I understand where you're coming from babe" he said. "It's just, seeing you with Lyric last week made me realise how good we're gonna be with one of our own." I nodded, kissing his head. "The best, babe" I said. "I love you Tor" he whispered. I smiled. "Ditto Ambrose" I said. He turned around and knelt between my legs, kissing me. "You're still dressed" he suddenly realised. I smiled. "My husband needed me" I said simply. "I always needed you Tor" he whispered.

"Guys, you ok in there?" Casper asked, knocking on the door. "Yeah bro" Dean said. "We'll be right out." "Ok" Casper said and went to sit down. "Ready?" Dean asked looking at me. I nodded and stood up, laughing as I tried to lift my leg to get out of the bath. "Wow!" I laughed. "Jeans are kinda heavy." Dean laughed and got out of the bath, wrapping himself in a towel before walking back to help me out. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "What for?" I asked frowning as he put me on the floor. He shrugged. "Being silly" he said kissing me. "You're not silly babe" I said putting my arms around him. "You're human." He nodded, taking a step back. He looked at me and laughed. I looked down at myself and laughed too. He came back to me and hugged me tight, and we both sat on the floor laughing.

"That's gotta be a good sign, right?" Seth asked, listening to us laughing. Roman smiled. "I hope so" he said. "Haven't heard him laugh like that for a while." "This baby thing been on his mind that long huh?" Casper asked. Seth nodded. "Since Cardiff I reckon" he said looking at Roman. Roman nodded. "He knew back there she was the one" he said, looking at Casper. "Your sister is very special, to Jon and to us. We all love her." Casper nodded. "She has that effect on people" he said, turning quickly as Dean opened the bathroom door. "You must excuse my wife" he said walking out. "She's Welsh, you see. She doesn't understand that to have a bath, you actually have to take your clothes off first." I laughed and walked out, shrugging my shoulders. "Figured I'd wash my clothes at the same time" I said walking into the bedroom. Dean walked in behind me and closed the door. "Have I told you I love you?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. I pretended to think about it and he grinned. "I love you so much Mrs Good" he whispered, peeling my soaking wet top off me. I watched him slowly throw it to the floor and look back at me. "You know" I whispered. "The rest of my clothes are kinda wet too..." He groaned and kissed me hard while undoing my jeans and sliding them down my legs. I kicked them off as he undid my bra. "You're kinda overdressed Mr Good" I moaned, pulling the towel from around his waist. "Oh fuck" he moaned as I got on the bed and pulled him with me. "In case you doubted it" I said kissing his neck gently. "I love you so much Mr Good, and I can't wait to marry you." He chuckled. "I don't think we can bring it any further forward babe" he said, moaning as I gently nipped his neck. I shook my head. "I've still got too much to do" I said kissing him gently. "I can't bring it any further forward." He frowned. "What have I left you with?" he asked, thinking. "I've gotta write my vows yet" I said. He nodded. "I can do that for you" he said dipping his head and kissing my neck. "I'll just say how much you love me and how lucky you are to have me." I laughed and slapped him playfully. He pretended to pout and then kissed me softly. "Can we at least practice baby making?" he whispered. "I thought you'd never ask" I said, kissing him.

"And normal service is resumed" Seth said looking towards our room. "Think the hotel would at least oil the bed springs." Casper nodded. "We know" Roman said, grinning and patting his back. "Still your sister." Casper grinned. "What time do we need to leave?" he asked. Seth checked his phone. "About half an hour" he said. "But it's Ambrose, he'll be well finished before then." They laughed and started packing their stuff up while they waited for us.

"Finally!" Roman said as we walked out of the bedroom. Dean bowed and I laughed. Sorry Ro" I said kissing his cheek. "Ewwww Tor" he said laughing. "I heard the moans, I know where those lips have been!" I laughed and shrugged. "Keeping the man happy" I said grabbing my bag and throwing my phone in. "Are we all ready?" Everyone nodded and we walked out of the room, heading for the car. "You two ok?" Casper asked quietly as we waited for the lift. I nodded and hugged him. "Thursday can't come quick enough" I said looking at Dean as he laughed and joked with Seth. We got in the lift and the guys were quiet going down to the lobby. My phone beeped as we got into the car park. I frowned and got it out of my bag. "Layla" I said to Dean as he looked at me. He nodded. "All ok?" he asked putting his arm around me to walk out. "Not sure" I said looking at him. "Said she's got an idea for me, she's gonna tell me at the arena." He nodded and kissed me as we walked to the car. Roman, Seth and Casper walked off and left us as we stood still, arms around each other. "Nervous?" he asked, kissing me softly. I shook my head. "This is my job" I said smiling. "What have I got to be nervous for?" "Hooray!" he said happily. "Finally you realise it!" I smiled and held his hand as we walked to the car. He remembered he has the keys and unlocked it for the guys. I jumped in the passenger seat and waited for him to get in before kissing him again. He started the engine and waited for the guys to settle before driving to the arena.

"Torrie!" Layla yelled down the corridor as soon as we got through the door. "Oh hey Cas, I need to steal your sister for a second." Casper grinned and nodded, following the guys to the locker room while I went onto the divas locker room with Layla. AJ was sat in a bench playing with her phone. "Hey Torrie" she said smiling. "Did you figure out a finish?" I nodded. "Anaconda vice" I said looking at her. "But that's..." "Punks" I said sitting down. "I know. He asked me to use it." "What is it about you?" Summer asked, suddenly appearing from around the corner. "Dean is infatuated with you, Seth and Roman look at you like you're the only girl in the world, Randy can't even speak about you, and now punk is asking you to use his move. What the fuck have you got that the rest of us don't?" "Well" I said standing up. Layla grabbed my arm and I shook her off. "Believe it or not, it is actually possible to be friends with guys without needing to get them into bed. Phil is going out with my best friend, we're close, that's all. As for the others, I get on better with guys than girls. Most of them are jealous bitches anyway, you're proving that point really well." I turned away from her and went to sit back by Layla. She nodded and smirked, looking over as Summer stormed out of the room. "Nicely done" AJ said. "So, did punk teach you the move?" I nodded. "Good" she said standing up. "At least we know it'll be done properly. See you out there kid." She picked her title up and walked out.

"So what was so urgent?" I asked looking at Layla. She waited for the door to close. "I've been looking on YouTube" she said looking at me. I groaned. She laughed. "For wedding songs and entrances" she said slapping me lightly. "You're used to entrance music now, your wedding should be different. So I've stolen an idea." I frowned. "Ok" I said. "You've got my attention El." She grinned and got her phone out. "Watch this" she said pulling up a clip on YouTube. I nodded and put the earphones in. She sat back and watched my reaction. By the end of the clip I was in tears. "Thats beautiful" I said wiping my eyes and handing her phone back. She nodded. "Do it" she said simply. "There won't be a dry eye in the, um, garden." I shook my head. "I can't do that" I said looking at her. She got her phone out again and played the video of me doing the karaoke initiation. "Wanna run that by me again?" she asked smiling. I groaned and nodded. "But Jon..." I started. "Will love it!" she said excitedly. "Please?" I nodded. "Ok" I said standing up. "But if he hates it it's your funeral." "As if he's gonna hate that!" she said smiling. I groaned and walked out. "Second match by the way!" she called after me. I waved and carried on walking down the corridor.

"Need my gear quick" I said walking into the locker room. Dean passed me the bag and offered me a bottle of water. I nodded and took it eagerly, draining half of it before he spoke. "Layla ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Wedding plans" I said kissing him softly. "Strictly need to know basis." "I'm the groom" he said smirking. "I need to know." I shook my head. "Do I ask you what you've got planned?" I asked. He shook his head. "Exactly" I said kissing him again. "But trust me, if I pull this off, I don't know which one of us will be the most surprised." He frowned. "Don't ask" I warned him and he shut his mouth quickly. I laughed and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"Playing you at your own game Ambrose" Seth said laughing. "Wonder if her surprise is gonna compare to ours?" Dean shook his head. "She constantly surprises me" he admitted. Casper smiled. "Welcome to life with my sister" he said. I opened the bathroom door and ran out, kissing Dean before heading to the door. "Makeup" I said quickly. He nodded and waved as I ran out. "God I love that girl" he groaned getting his ring gear out of the bag. He put the title on the sofa, laughing when Casper just sat and stared at it. "Try it on" he said. "Torrie wears it more than I do anyway." Casper laughed. "I saw" he said, lifting it up. "Wow, it's heavy, my sister must be strong!" Dean nodded. "Heavier than people think" he said stripping down to his boxers. Casper nodded. "So do you guys have a match tonight?" he asked. Roman shook his head. "Promo tonight" he said grinning at Dean. Dean smiled back at him. They hadn't told Casper about the promo. Casper nodded. "Will Torrie be out with you for it?" he asked. Dean nodded. "Torrie is always out with us" he said. "Fans know she's a Shield girl, makes sense now." Casper nodded as I ran back into the room. "Wow babe!" Dean said hugging me as I threw myself into his arms. "I love you Ambrose" I whispered, kissing him hungrily. He wrapped his arms around me and moaned into my mouth. "And now," I said pulling away. "It's fighting time. See you soon Cas." I kissed the guys and ran to the gorilla position to meet Layla.


	86. Chapter 86

Layla, AJ and Tamina were waiting for me when I got to the gorilla position. "Ready?" AJ asked as her music started. I nodded, smiling. "Let's do this" I said hugging her before she walked through the curtain. "You sure you're ready?" Layla asked frowning as soon as AJ was gone. I shook my head. "Nervous as hell" I said, leaning against the wall as I watched AJ and Tamina get into the ring. "Don't be" Layla said holding my hand as my music started. I nodded, listening as Justin introduced me. "And her opponent" he said. "From Cardiff, Wales, Torrie Ambrose!" I walked out with Layla behind me and stood at the top of the ramp, hands on my hips looking around at the fans. Layla nudged me gently and we ran down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans before sliding under the bottom rope into the ring. We did our usual jump up onto the turnbuckle to wave at the fans before landing back in the middle of the ring. "Kick ass" Layla said, hugging me before getting out of the ring. Tamina glared at me before looking at AJ and getting out of the ring, standing opposite Layla. The ref called for the bell and AJ and I stood, staring at each other before finally locking up.

She grabbed my shoulders and forced me down to my knees before pulling me up and throwing me onto my back. I rolled over and got up straight away only to walk straight into a well delivered clothes line. "Fight back" she hissed in my ear as she pulled me up by my hair. I stood into the middle of the ring and as she bounced off the ropes I hit her with a drop kick. She got to her feet holding her jaw, then started grinning at me. I shook my head and made a grab for her, managing to grab her from behind as she dodged the initial move. I dropped to one knee and caught her with a back breaker, making her moan. As she stood up I hit her with a suplex, which kept her down for a while. I pointed to the top rope and the fans screamed. I stood on the rope and watched Tamina before jumping and hitting AJ with the swanton. The ref dropped and AJ kicked out at 2. I shook my head, yelling at the ref for a slow count. He shook his head and yelled again that it was only a 2 count. AJ rolled over into her stomach so I kicked at her for a bit before deciding now was time. "Not yet" the ref whispered as he walked past me. I moaned and waited for her to sit up before sitting behind her and wrapping my legs around her and putting her in the sleeper. "Not yet" I whispered to her. "You need to kick out of this one." She nodded slightly, letting me know she'd heard. "Ask her ref!" I yelled as the crowd cheered. AJ kept squealing. "No!" she yelled, powering back. "Come on Torrie!" Layla yelled, banging on the apron. AJ moaned again and finally threw her head back, catching me in the mouth. "Shit!" she whispered. "You ok?" I nodded quickly and lay on the mat. She covered me and I kicked out at 1. I got up and walked into the corner of the ring, with my back to her. I watched her run at me on the big screen, so I knew exactly when to throw my elbow back. I caught her in the jaw and she landed on her back in the middle of the ring. The ref nodded slightly so I rolled her over and jumped on her back, putting her in the submission move Phil had taught me a few hours earlier. "Torrie's got her!" I could hear Cole yelling. "She's gonna make the divas champion tap out!" Sure enough, AJ tapped mere seconds later. The crowd went wild. I stood up quickly as Layla jumped in the ring and hugged me before raising my arm with the ref. We smiled as my music was played, running out of the ring as Tamina got in there to help AJ. We turned to face the ring when we were halfway up the ramp. Layla raised my arm again and AJ shook her head while Tamina glared at me. We smiled and waved before going through the curtain to the back.

Casper and Dean were waiting for me. "Superstar" Casper said hugging me. I smiled and kissed him before looking at Dean. "Only got one complaint doll" he said looking at me as AJ and Tamina came through the curtain. He waited as AJ hugged me and Tamina shook my hand before continuing. Layla glared at him. "The fuck you talking about Ambrose?" she demanded. He held his hand up. "Wait El" he said looking at her. "Let me finish. My only criticism is, I wasn't out there to watch my wife win." I smiled and threw myself into his arms. He picked me up and swung me around, kissing me softly. "Awesome." he said simply. "Anaconda vice was..." "Perfect" Phil said quietly, appearing next to Casper. Dean put me down and I ran to him, sobs escaping me before I even got halfway there. "Did I do it justice?" I asked as he hugged me. He nodded, tears rolling down his face too. "Make sure that's not the last time you use it" he whispered kissing me. "I'll be watching you Tor, and I'll know you're thinking of me when you use it." "Always punk" I whispered, hugging him again tightly. "Go on Tor" he whispered, looking over at Dean. "Go celebrate with Dean. I'll see you Thursday ok?" I nodded and slowly walked back to Dean, tears rolling down my face. Phil wiped his eyes as he walked off.

"Care to explain?" Dean asked me, wrapping his arms around me and watching as Phil walked away. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Please babe" I said quietly. "Don't ask me for details I don't have. But all I can tell you is that he's leaving. Tonight. Phil is leaving tonight." He realised what I was saying and hugged me tight. "You ok?" he whispered. I nodded. "People leave all the time, right?" I asked. He nodded. "It's hard" he said, holding my hand and looking at Casper. "Especially for you, he was the first one of us you met properly. But it happens. Kinda explains the submission move now." I nodded. "He asked me to do it for him" I said, sobbing again. "Come on" Dean said leading me away. "Let's go get you calm before we've got to go out again." I looked at Casper and Dean shook his head. I nodded and followed him to the locker room.

"Torrie?" Seth asked as I walked into the room. Dean shook his head as I walked straight into the bathroom and locked the door. "She hurt?" Roman asked standing up quickly. Dean shook his head. "Phil is leaving" he said simply. "That's why she used the vice, he asked her to. He's going tonight." "Shit!" Seth yelled. "She ok?" Dean shook his head and slumped on the sofa. "She's really upset" he whispered. "Even though she obviously knew this was happening." I opened the bathroom door and looked at them. "He swore me to secrecy guys" I whispered. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." "No!" Dean said standing up and walking over to me. "Don't apologise for keeping a promise to a friend Tor!" I nodded. "I'd better go get fixed up" I whispered. "Can't have all the fangirls wondering what you see in me." He smiled. "I love you" he whispered, kissing me. I nodded and kissed him back before heading to makeup again. "That's hit her hard" Roman said as the door closed. Dean nodded. "First friend she made has just left the company" he said. "Sad thing is, we're used to it." Roman nodded. "Five minutes guys" a runner said, knocking on the door. "I'll go" Seth said. Dean nodded and watched as seth opened the door and headed to makeup.

I was halfway back when I bumped into Seth. "Ok?" he asked putting his arm around me. I held my hand up. "Don't" I begged. "Please. Not now." He nodded and hugged me tight. "Love you babycakes" he whispered. "Love you too ninja" I said kissing his cheek. He nodded and slipped an arm around my waist before leading me back down the corridor. Dean and Roman were waiting outside the locker room. "Cas?" I asked. Dean shook his head. "He's gonna watch from the locker room" he said. "He doesn't know about this bit. Let's go show him what a star his sister is." I took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's go do this" I said holding my fist out. The guys grinned and all put theirs next to mine as a photographer walked by. He quickly lifted his camera and got a few shots of us before simply walking on. I frowned and watched him go. "You'll get used to that too" Seth said grinning. I shook my head and started walking to our usual entrance. Roman walked with me while Dean hung back with Seth. "She ok?' he asked. Seth shook his head. "She'll talk later, when she's ready" he said. Dean nodded and ran to catch up with me. We could hear the Wyatt's music playing as we got to our spot. "Remember" Dean said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. "I love you. So freaking much. And I'm just back here." I nodded and took the microphone from the runner, listening to Bray for my cue. I kissed Dean as I heard it, took a deep breath and walked out.

"Bray, Bray, Bray" I said, standing at the top of the steps, letting the crowd react to me. There had been no music for me to come out to, so the crowd didn't know what was happening. "Torrie, Torrie, Torrie" he countered, as I walked down the steps slowly. "Oh how we've missed you." "Believe me" I said looking at him as I climbed over the barrier. "That feeling is not reciprocated one iota. I have loved being away from you guys." I looked at Rowan and Harper as I got in the ring. They stayed on the floor, looking up at Bray. "You love it?" Bray asked. "And yet you come out here, alone, to address me?Foolish Torrie, very very foolish." I shook my head as Rowan and Harper got up on the apron. The crowd were going wild. "Get out of there Torrie!" I could hear Cole yelling on commentary. I smirked, a typical Dean move, and shook my head. "The lunatic fringe is rubbing off on his wife" JBL said loudly. "Look at her! She's actually smiling as those guys get in the ring!" I watched with a smirk on my face as Rowan and Harper stood next to Bray. "Awwww, cute" I said gesturing between them all. "He has such power over you guys, doesn't he? Does he always tell you what to do and when to do it? Like, when to change your shirt Harper?" The crowd cheered. "Oh no" I said holding up my hand. The crowd silenced. "My mistake. Obviously not. I don't think you've ever changed that shirt!" The crowd popped like mad. I grinned. "But where were we?" I asked, smiling when the crowd went quiet again. "Ah yes, I'm foolish. Foolish? Really? See, from where I'm standing, you're the foolish ones. Did you really think I'd come out here alone? That Dean would leave me alone with you? Now who are the foolish ones?" Bray quickly looked out into the stands, just as he had at the house show. I shook my head and smiled, raising the microphone again. "Boys boys boys" I said quietly. They looked at me and I smirked. "They're here" I whispered as Roman, Seth and Dean jumped them from behind again. Cole was totally marking out on commentary. "Torrie duped the Wyatt's!" he was yelling. "She's a sneaky one alright" JBL said winking at me as I got out of the ring. I watched as the Shield left the Wyatt's in a heap in the ring before Dean slid out and wrapped his arm around me, closely followed by Seth and Roman. We walked up the ramp as the guys music played, standing together at the top and putting our fists together before walking through the curtain.

"Yes!" Seth yelled, picking me up and swinging me around. Dean waited for him to put me down but before he could do anything Roman picked me up and kissed me, hugging me hard. He grinned and put me back down, gently nudging me to Dean. He looked at me and smirked. "Cole totally marked out" he said grinning. "Doesn't he always?" I smirked. He nodded and kissed me gently, moaning and pushing me back against a wall. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned as he grabbed my ass, pulling me closer to him. "Love you" he whispered. I nodded. "I love you more" I whispered back, smiling as he shook his head. "Impossible" he said kissing my head. "Come on, let's go find Cas." I smiled and held his hand as he led me to the locker room.

Casper was sat on the sofa talking to Roman when we walked in. "Holy shit Torrie!" he said jumping up and hugging me. "That was freaking awesome! Your phone has been going wild in here." I frowned and got it out of the bag. Casper was right. "I really need to start turning off my twitter notifications" I said throwing it back into the bag. Seth nodded. "Another thing you'll learn" he said laughing. I nodded and grabbed my bag. "Not getting changed?" Dean asked, watching as I put my street clothes in it. I shook my head. "I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and crash" I said sitting down. "Not really in a partying mood." He nodded and put his arm around me. "I get your upset" he said looking at me. "I really do, but this happens Tor." I nodded. "I get that you guys are used to it" I said looking at him. "Perils of the job and all that. But he's my friend Jon, my first true friend here if you wanna get technical. Ok, so after you he was the second one to grab my ass, but he was my first friend. I'm hurting, ok? If you want to go out, go. But I'm not." He nodded. "I'll stay with you" he whispered. I nodded. "Up to you" I shrugged. "Don't expect me to be much company though." He kissed my head. "I don't care" he said quietly. "I just want to be with you." The guys grabbed their clothes and went to get changed.


	87. Chapter 87

As soon as we got in the hotel room I grabbed my pyjamas and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Dean groaned as Roman, Seth and Casper started getting ready to go out. "Come with us" Casper said, looking at him. He shook his head. "She needs me here" he said, looking back at the closed bathroom door. Casper nodded. "She'll be ok bro" he said. Dean smiled. "Yeah" he said. "I know, but I don't want to leave her." I finished my shower quickly, put my pyjamas on and walked out of the bathroom. They all stopped and looked at me as I walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. Roman raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean. "Sure you won't come?" he asked. Dean groaned and shook his head. "Tomorrow" he said. "Tor has her hen party after the taping, we'll go out then." The guys nodded and grabbed their phones before saying bye to Dean and walking out. Dean waved and waited for the door to close before taking a deep breath and knocking on the bedroom door.

I wiped my eyes as he walked in. "Hey" he said rushing to the bed and pulling me into his arms. I grabbed onto him and sobbed as he kicked his shoes off and got into bed with me. He lay with me, playing with my hair, until I was all cried out. He looked down at me and smiled when he saw I was asleep. He kissed my head and pulled his arm from underneath me, checking me once more before going out into the lounge. He turned the tv on, then groaned and switched it off, grabbing a keycard and quietly leaving the room. He walked down the hallway and banged on a door. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the knock to be answered. The door opened a crack and he ran his hands through his hair. "Make me understand Phil" he begged, pushing the door open wider. "I can't stop her crying, and it's fucking killing me." Phil nodded and opened the door wider, letting Dean in. Dean looked around the room. Phil was obviously in the middle of packing. "Don't think I made the decision easily Jon" Phil said, sitting Indian style on the bed. "But they kinda forced my hand. And you know what, I'm kinda grateful to them." Dean nodded. "Torrie doesn't really know the whole story" Phil continued. "I don't want to disillusion her. But it involves a lot of broken promises and half truths on the company's part. Basically, I had to go." Dean nodded. "Thursday?" he asked. Phil nodded, smiling. "I'll be there" he said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. She's mellowed you Jon, you know that?" He nodded. "I need her Phil" he whispered. "Never ever thought I'd be one for a relationship, never mind marriage, but she blew all that out of the water. I need her like I need air." Phil nodded. "Tracey arrives tomorrow" he said. "She asked me to tell Torrie. Do you want to do it?" Dean shook his head smiling. "The girls have planned a hen party for Tor in the bar" he said. "I think Tracey turning up would be a perfect surprise." Phil nodded, standing up. "I'll make sure she knows not to contact her" he said. Dean nodded and walked to the door. "Thanks Phil" he said holding out his hand. "And good luck." Phil smiled and shook his hand. "You too, Ambrose" he said. Dean nodded and opened the door.

When he got back into our room I was stirring. "Hey" he said stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed. "You ok?" I nodded, then winced. "Headache" I moaned, cuddling into him. He put his arm around me and kissed my head gently. "Sleep babe" he whispered. "I'm here ok?" I nodded. "Don't leave me Jon" I whispered. "Not even an option baby girl" he said kissing me and getting comfortable. I cuddled into him and soon I was asleep again.

"You ok?" I heard. I kept my eyes closed as Dean answered Seth. "Yeah" he sighed. "I just wish she'd let me in, you know?" Seth nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "We'll keep an eye on her" he said. "You know that. If she needs to talk she'll always have someone there." Dean nodded. "Thanks bro" he said. "Good night?" Seth shook his head. "Boring actually" he said. "We needed Torrie there to brighten it up. Everyone was going on about her promo and the ambush." Dean smiled. "It was a good segment" he said. "I really enjoyed that one." Seth nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna hit the hay" he said stretching. "Gym in the morning?" Dean nodded. "Do me a favour" he said. "CrossFit. Kill my wife again, get her mind off this stuff with Phil." Seth grinned. "My pleasure" he said walking out of the room.

"Not even married and you're trying to kill me off" I moaned, kissing his chest. "Fuck" he hissed pulling me closer to him. "You were supposed to be asleep." "I was" I whispered kissing his neck and licking his earlobe, grinning when he shivered and moaned. "I woke up." "Obviously" he whispered, moaning as I kissed down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. "Fuck Tor" he moaned as my hand lightly brushed the front of his boxers. I knelt between his legs and looked up at him. He nodded and lifted his ass so I could slide his boxers off. I threw them on the floor and kissed my way up his legs, finally taking him in my mouth. He moaned as he grabbed onto my hair and thrust up into my mouth. I grinned and licked around the tip of him before taking him all the way into my mouth again, moaning when he moaned. He pulled me up to him by my hair and kissed me roughly as he slid my pyjama bottoms off. I straddled him and he grabbed my hips, pulling me onto him hard. "Fuck!" I moaned as he held on to me and moved up the bed, leaning against the headboard. He kissed me and slowly slid my pyjama top off as I wrapped my legs around him. I kissed his neck as he started to move slowly. "I love you" he whispered in my ear. "I love you too" I said, pulling back to look at him. "So much." He nodded. "Two more days babe" he said smiling. I kissed him softly. "I know" I whispered. "And I can't wait." He moaned and shifted position, pinning me beneath him. "Fuck yes!" I moaned as he kissed my neck and pulled my legs around him. He chuckled and carried on kissing my neck as he started moving faster. "Jon!" I cried out as I came, grabbing on to his back and making him moan. "Yes doll" he moaned. "Ah fuck!" He moved faster and then stilled, panting on top of me. "I love you" he whispered, kissing me. I moaned and he moved off me, pulling me against his chest and holding me tight. He yawned and I smiled. "Sleep" I whispered, kissing him gently. He nodded and kissed my head. He was asleep in no time, and soon the sound of his light breathing sent me to sleep too.

"Up Ambrose!" Seth yelled the next morning. "You're gonna die a slow, painful death ninja boy" I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. He laughed and pulled them down. "Shouldn't spend half the night making lover boy happy" he said wickedly. "Then you wouldn't be so tired." "Who says I did it for him?" I asked, winking at him. He groaned. "What?" I asked smiling as I sat up. "I can't help it if he's got the right tools to get me off, can I?" Seth laughed and walked out. "She's back" he said to Dean as he sat on the sofa. Dean grinned. "I heard that Torrie!" he said loudly. "You were meant to Jonathan" I said, just as loud. They all laughed and I quickly pulled my gym kit on before walking out to them. "Ready to kill me Sethy?" I teased. He looked at me and groaned. "Why are we back in the shorts today?" he asked standing up. "Because CrossFit kills me!" I said putting my trainers on. He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Let's go" he said, still holding my hand. Dean waved as we walked out.

"You ok?" Seth asked, still holding my hand as we took the stairs down to the lobby. "Yeah" I said smiling. "Did a lot of thinking last night, I know Phil has to do what's best for him." "Oh so it's called thinking now is it?" Seth asked laughing as we walked into the lobby. "Uh oh" he said looking around. The lobby was full of fans, and he was still holding my hand. "Relax Seth" I said gripping it tighter. "If they want to believe there's something going on, even though we've told them otherwise, and I'm marrying Dean in two days, then let them. That's their small mindedness taking over." He nodded and led me into the gym.

"Holy shit" I moaned two hours later as we crashed into the hotel room. "My legs are like jelly!" Dean grinned and walked over, picking me up and carrying me straight into the bathroom. "Kinda figured they would be" he said, pointing at the bath. I looked at it and hugged him. "How did I get so lucky?" I asked kissing him. He smiled and stuck his hand in the water. "Still warm" he said kissing my head. "Have a nice soak. I'll get you some food from room service and give you a shout when it's here. Chicken salad?" I nodded and pulled him back to me, kissing him softly. "Day after tomorrow Ambrose" I whispered. He nodded and walked out. I locked the door behind him, stripped and slid into the warm bath.

"Food is here babe" he called, knocking on the door about half an hour later. "Be right out" I said grabbing a towel. I got out of the bath and let the water out before wrapping the towel around myself and walking out. "Two seconds" I said kissing him and walking into the bedroom. He'd been tidying our stuff while I'd been gone and I groaned. "How the hell am I meant to find something to wear Jon?" I groaned. "Think you figured out his plan Tor" Seth said laughing. I grinned and emptied a bag onto the floor, grabbing one of his shirts and some of my underwear. I quickly got dressed and walked out to the guys while brushing my hair. "Hey that's my shirt!" Dean said laughing. I nodded. "Don't hide my clothes then Ambrose" I said kissing him. I sat down and he gave me my food. Seth stood up. "My turn in the shower" he said walking past and kissing my head. I started eating as Dean and Casper watched me. "What?" I asked, putting my fork down. Casper shook his head. "Good workout?" he asked, obviously avoiding asking what he really wanted to know. I nodded, picking my fork up again. "Yeah" I said looking at him. "It made me totally forget that Phil is leaving." He looked at me in horror. "I'm joking Cas" I said smiling. "I'm fine. Phil's gotta do what's best for him, and if I was in his position I'd probably do the same thing. Now can we drop it please?" He nodded and smiled as I ate. Dean looked at him and nodded, smiling. "Do you have a match tonight Tor?" Dean asked. I shook my head. "Just going to the ring with my boys" I said putting the empty plate down. "Who are you guys fighting tonight?" Casper asked. "Roman has Harper" Dean said. "Naturally we're all getting involved." Casper grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way" he said. I stood up. "I might go for a walk" I said. "Can't sit around in a hotel all day every day, it's killing me." Dean nodded. "Want some company?" he asked. I nodded. "That would be nice" I said smiling and walking into the bedroom to get changed. "Damn Tor" he groaned walking in behind me as I took his shirt off. "This place looks like a bomb hit it!" I laughed and grabbed my bra off the floor and put it on before grabbing a crop too and a pair of jeans from my bag. "Ready?" he asked as I pulled on my converse. I nodded and held his hand. He went to lead me out of the bedroom but I pulled him back and kissed him gently. "Love you" I whispered before letting him go and walking out of the room. He shook his head and followed me, grabbing a keycard as I kissed Casper and walked out.

He put his arm around me as we took the stairs down to the lobby. I leaned into him and he kissed my head. "Shit" I said as we got halfway down. "The lobby is full of fans." "Ashamed to be seen with me are you?" he teased. I smiled. "Absolutely not" I said kissing him softly as we arrived in the lobby. He looked around and smiled. "Hey guys" he said to the fans. "We're just headed out for a bit, can we do all this when we get back?" They nodded and let us through. He put his hand on my ass as we walked, so I did the same to him, smiling when we saw the flashes going off. I put my head against his chest as we walked, loving being with him. "So where do you want to go?" he asked after a while of just walking. "I don't care" I said looking up at him. "As long as I'm with you I really don't care." He smiled. "Come here" he said lifting me up onto some steps. I stood on the bottom one and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you doll" he whispered, looking into my eyes. I bit my lip and he moaned. Seconds later his mouth crashed onto mine. I moaned as he kissed me softly at first, then more needy. I heard the screams but ignored them, concentrating on what this man was doing to me. "I think we've been spotted" he said smirking as he pulled away. I looked over his shoulder and nodded. "I don't care" he whispered kissing me again. I moaned and pulled him back to me, laughing as he grabbed my ass and pulled me against him. "Kinda can't walk yet doll" he growled. I nodded and sat on the steps. "May as well give them what they want then" I said pulling him down next to me. He covered the front of his trousers as he sat down and I laughed. The fans walked over warily. "It's ok" Dean said putting his arm around me. "You guys ok?" They nodded. "We loved you last night Torrie" a girl said. "Beating AJ and then whipping Bray with your words, awesome." I smiled. "I learnt from the best" I said, nodding towards Dean. They grinned. "So can we get a picture?" one asked. Dean nodded, smiling. "Just be nice when you post it on twitter" he said grinning. They laughed and got their phones out. Dean quickly kissed me but one fan was fast and managed to get a picture. Dean laughed. "Sneaky" he said wagging a finger. We smiled as they took their pictures, and pictures of each other with us. "Thank you" they said, waving as they walked off. We waved and I looked at Dean. "Safe to walk now?" I teased. He nodded and stood up, pulling me up with him.


	88. Chapter 88

We got back to the hotel as everyone was starting to leave for the arena. "Hey guys" Layla said walking up to us in the lobby. "Nice walk?" I nodded and she winked. "I've seen twitter" she said. "The pictures are great. They'll shut the doubters up." "So will Thursday" Dean said kissing my head. "Doubters don't matter anyway, friends do." Layla nodded. "True words Ambrose" she said smiling. "I've got my dress Tor, I'll show you a picture later, when you show me a picture of yours." I smiled and shook my head. "The only person to see it before the day is Seth" I said. "And that's how it's gonna stay." She grinned. "Worth a try" she said kissing my cheek. "See you at the arena. Sheamus is obviously getting impatient." I looked over and he was staring at us tapping his foot. "She's coming big guy" I said laughing. He grinned and waved as Layla walked over to him and they walked out. Dean held my hand and pushed the button for the lift, groaning as his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Seth" he said answering it. "Yeah, we're in the lobby now, just getting the lift. See you in two." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket as the lift doors opened. He pulled me in and pushed the button to close the doors before anyone else could get in. I cuddled into him and he chuckled. "Come on doll" he said leading me to the room as the doors opened.

Roman was just walking out of the room when we got there. "Nice pics guys" he said smiling. "Maybe you should get the fans to take your wedding photos!" I laughed and went to grab my stuff from the room. Casper was sat on the sofa looking through twitter. "They are good ones" he said showing me as I walked past. I leaned over the back of the sofa and looked over his shoulder. I had to admit, they were really good. "No doubting that it's real now" he said smiling. I rubbed his head and walked into the bedroom. I grabbed my ring gear and changed my mind. I put the shorts down and picked up the trousers instead, putting them in the bag with my swat vest and boots. I smiled as I made sure I had a hair elastic. "Bring on mini Seth" I said as I packed my brush away.

"Ready babe?" Dean asked as I walked into the lounge. I nodded and walked to the door with Seth. Dean grabbed the car keys and a keycard and followed us. Casper and Roman were waiting in the lobby, fans frowning at Casper as Roman had pictures taken with fans. I smiled and walked up to him, kissing his cheek. "Come on bro" I said linking my arm through his. "Let's leave the superstars to it." He shook his head. "Shouldn't you be there too?" he asked grinning. I shook my head. "If they want me they'll..." I started as a fan called "Torrie?" "Call me" I groaned, turning around. Dean was smirking as I walked back to him. "Trying to escape our adoring public baby?" he asked kissing me as I put my arms around him. I shook my head. "Figured they'd had enough of me earlier" I groaned. He shook his head. "They want one of all of us" he said, walking me over to them. I nodded and joined them as they did the traditional Shield pose, before excusing myself and taking the car keys from Dean. Seth and Roman gave me their bags to put in the car and Casper came back to help me. "Who is that?" a fan asked Dean as he watched us go. "Torrie's brother" he said. "He's here for the wedding." She nodded and carried on taking pictures.

Casper put the guys bags in the car as I got in the drivers seat. He smiled as I adjusted it and he got in the back. I started the car and put the iPod on. I'd downloaded the song from the YouTube clip and I played it quietly. Casper looked at me. "That's beautiful Tor" he said. I nodded. "Layla's idea" I said groaning. "It's actually a really good idea, but I'm just nervous, you know what I'm like." He nodded. "I'm guessing you don't want Dean to know" he said looking out the window. "So you'd better change the song, they're coming." I nodded and quickly skipped a few songs ahead. Dean went to get in the drivers side and stopped when he saw me sat there. "Shotgun" he said shrugging as Roman and Seth groaned. "At least there's more leg room when Torrie drives" Roman said grinning. "Is that a short joke Reigns?" I asked, staring at him. "Cos you can walk if it is!" He laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it Torrie" he said winking at me. I shook my head and pulled out of the car park.

When we got to the arena Casper and the guys headed straight for catering. "Torrie" Hunter called. I groaned and spun around. "Step into my office" he said smiling. Dean laughed and kissed me. "Catch you in the locker room" he whispered. I nodded and walked off to Hunter. "This trick is getting boring Paul" I said sitting down. He laughed. "Ooh you sound pissed off Torrie" he said sitting opposite me. "I will be even more pissed if you tell me I've got a match tonight" I said staring at him. He looked at his desk and I groaned. "Go on" I said looking at him. "Hit me with it." "Diva battle royal" he said. "To determine the number one contender for the divas championship." I frowned. "Run that by me again" I said slowly. "You already gave me that match at the chamber." He nodded. "I know" he said. "But with the ratings for last night we can't afford to not have you wrestle again tonight. It's yours, don't worry." I shook my head. "Jon" I whispered. He shook his head. "He won't know Torrie, I promise" he said. "Ok, so he'll know you're the number one contender, but he won't know you're going to win it unless you want him to." I nodded. "Is that all?" I asked standing up. He nodded. "Good" I said. "When?" "Second" he said. I nodded and walked out.

"Fuck shit bollocks" I said walking into the locker room. Seth frowned at me. "Where's Jon?" I asked looking around. "Catering with Cas and Ro" he said as I grabbed my bag. "What's up? We've got ages yet." "Yeah, you do" I said slumping on the sofa next to him. "I have just been thrown into a match." He frowned. "So?" he asked. "So I wasn't meant to have a match tonight" I said pulling my trousers out of my bag. He smiled. "Going all mini Seth were you?" he asked. I nodded. "Still am" I said. "And I'm gonna walk through the crowd, to the Shield's music." I grabbed my phone and quickly text Hunter. He replied straight away with a "sorted" one word answer. I smiled and put my phone down. "Wanna explain why you're so pissed?" Seth asked. I groaned. "Between us, strictly in confidence?" I asked. He nodded. "Its a diva battle royal" I groaned. "To determine the number one contender for AJ's title at the chamber. I'm winning." He smiled. "That's awesome Tor!" he said hugging me. I shook my head. "There's more" I said looking at him. "I'm winning the title too." He smirked and I frowned. "You knew!" I suddenly shrieked. He held his hands up. "I knew you'd tell me when you were ready" he said. "Layla kinda hinted at something, it was Ro who picked up on it." "Roman knows?" I yelled. He nodded. "We haven't said anything Tor" he said. "I promise you nobody else knows." I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Jon in 3,2,1" Seth whispered as I looked up. The door opened and the guys walked in. Dean looked at me and knew something was up straight away. He looked at Seth and he put his hands up. "Nothing to do with me" he said. "Blame Hunter." Dean looked between us and I groaned, standing up and punching a locker. "Woah!" Dean said grabbing me quickly. "What's up?" "He stuck me in a match" I said putting my head on his chest. He laughed. "Babe" he said. "You're a wrestler now, it's kinda your job." I groaned. "Whose ass are you kicking tonight?" he asked kissing my head. "Name a diva" I said. "And she's probably on the list." He frowned. "Diva battle royal" Seth said smirking. "My kinda match!" Casper said smiling. I groaned. "Ringside seat for the fangirl" I said laughing. "Excuse me while I get ready guys, Seth can fill you in." Seth nodded, knowing he had to withhold certain information. I picked my bag up and walked into the bathroom. As I locked the door my phone beeped. Seth. "Can I tell them you're winning tonight?" I read. "No" I text back. If Casper was going to be ringside I wanted him to enjoy the match without knowing the result beforehand. I wet my hair and scraped it back into the elastic before stripping and becoming mini Seth. I checked my makeup and took a deep breath before unlocking the door and walking back out to the guys.

"Mini me!" Seth said hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back before looking at Dean. "I'm confused" he said looking at me. "I thought you had a match?" "I do" I said walking to him. "But I didn't find out until we got here, and I'd already put my trousers in my bag, hence the Seth look." "She's going through the crowd too" Seth said smiling. "To our music. Proper Shield girl." Dean looked at me and I nodded. He got his phone out and quickly text Hunter. My phone beeped and I frowned. Hunter. "Dean is coming to the ring with you" he text. I looked at Dean. He frowned and I showed him the text. "I love you having so much sway" he said smiling. I shook my head. "Five minutes Tor" a runner said knocking on the door. "They want you in a promo first." I ran to the door and opened it. "What promo?" I asked. "Nothing was mentioned about a promo." He shrugged. "An interview with Renee" he said walking off. I spun around and looked at Dean. He took a step towards me and I shook my head. "You wait here" I said grabbing his title belt. "This won't take long." He nodded and sat on the sofa next to Casper as I put his belt on and walked out.

Renee was waiting down the corridor for me. I groaned as I walked towards her. She looked up and smiled awkwardly. "Torrie" she said holding her hand out. I stared at it for a while before shaking it gently. "I'm just gonna wing it Renee" I warned her. She nodded. "Just like..." she started. "Don't even say it" I growled. "Don't you dare say his name." She backed off, eyes wide. "Sorry" she whispered looking at the floor. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Can we just get this over with?" I asked. She nodded picking up her microphone. The red light came on the camera and we were counted in. The camera focused on Dean's belt as she started speaking. "Please welcome my guest at this time" she said. "Torrie Ambrose. Now, Torrie, tonight you're taking part in a divas battle royal to determine the number one contender for the divas championship title match, set to take place at the elimination chamber. How do you feel about this?" "How do I feel Renee?" I asked looking at her. "Look at me. The gold suits me, right?" She looked at Dean's belt and nodded. "So how do I feel?" I asked again. "I feel pretty good. And tonight, those other divas need to watch out. There's no more nice Torrie. I'm in this match tonight for the sole purpose of winning. And then, after the elimination chamber, that title is coming home with me. Believe that." I glared at her and walked off. The director yelled CUT and I walked over to watch the footage back. "Nicely done Torrie" he said smiling. I nodded and walked back to the locker room.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked as I took his belt off. "Sure" I said handing it to him. "Why wouldn't it be?" "That was kinda quick" he said. "You weren't gone long." "It's cos I'm a one take genius babe" I said kissing him. "It's on" Seth said looking at the screen. I stood and watched it with them. "Fuck babe" Dean said looking at me. "Will you fucking marry me? You're awesome!" I laughed as there was a knock on the door. I opened it and the runner was there again. "We need to get you and Dean to the entrance point" he said looking at me. I nodded as Dean walked over to me. I hadn't even noticed that the guys were all in their ring gear. He gave me his belt back and I smiled as I put it on. The guys wished me luck as Casper stood up. "Ringside?" I asked the runner. He nodded and handed Casper over to another runner. "Casper is sitting behind me" Dean said as we walked to the entrance. "They've got me on commentary with AJ. I think it's punishment." I laughed and put my arm around him as we walked.


	89. Chapter 89

We stood at the entrance point, listening to the music of the other divas who were entering the match. Emma, Layla, Summer, Tamina, Natalya, Brie, Nikki, Cameron, Naomi, and Eva Marie all walked down, keeping Dean and I waiting. "I love you" he said pulling me towards him for a hug and kissing my head. "No matter what happens tonight, I'm fucking proud of you doll." I smiled and kissed him softly. We were still kissing when the Shields music started. We could hear the crowd screaming and Dean grinned. "You're so over with them" he said kissing my head before leading me out. "Approaching the ring" Lilian called. "Being accompanied by the United States champion Dean Ambrose, Torrie Ambrose!" The crowd went wild. It was the first time Dean had walked down in front of me and I grinned. "Nice ass Ambrose" I said. He smirked and looked at me as he waited for me to catch up. He kissed me before he went over the barrier, and I did my handstand over it, landing on my feet next to him. I gave him his belt back and kissed him softly. "I love you" I said smiling as he took his seat at commentary beside AJ. The belt was on the desk in front of her and I made a point of staring at it before getting in the ring. "Go on Torrie!" Casper yelled. I smirked and got into the ring. The ref called for the bell, and everyone started brawling. I looked around, knowing exactly who I was taking out first.

"Well if it isn't gods gift to men" Summer sneered as I grabbed onto her. "Shut it Summer" I growled as Layla joined me. "You're just jealous because you're the sperm your mother should have swallowed!" Layla covered her laugh with a squeal as she hit Summer. We looked at each other and nodded, hitting her with a double clothesline straight over the top rope. "Summer Rae has been eliminated" Lilian announced. I glanced at Dean and he smirked as he spoke on commentary. Tamina hit me from behind and his eyes grew wide. I went down onto one knee but managed to get straight back up. I grabbed her around the neck and hit her with a bulldog and Layla helped me get her back up. She grabbed onto the top rope and I drop kicked her over. "Tamina has been eliminated" Lilian said. Layla drop kicked Naomi over the top rope and I high fived her, then I sat in the corner and let the others wear each other out. Natalya took out Layla before being eliminated by Cameron. Emma laughed and was taken out by Cameron, but she held on to her and took her with her. The Bella's and I looked at each other, then at Eva Marie. We all nodded and teamed up, taking her out easily. She grabbed on to Nikki and pulled her with her before Brie or I could do anything. Brie looked at me. I shook my head and walked over to her. We hugged and then parted. She held her hand out to me and I smiled, shaking it. As she went to let go I pulled her back to me, using the momentum of the pull to lift her up and put her over my head. "Nikki!" I called walking to the ropes. The crowd were screaming as Nikki looked at me. I winked and threw Brie over, making sure Nikki and Eva caught her. The bell rang as I wiped my hands on my trousers. As I turned around Dean threw his headset on the desk and slid into the ring, picking me up and spinning me around. When he put me down he raised one arm and the ref raised the other. "Here is your winner" Lilian said winking at me. "And the number one contender for the divas championship, Torrie Ambrose!" The crowd cheered as AJ stood up, clapping and still talking into her headset. She put it on the desk, picked up her title, and got in the ring. "Nicely done" she said holding her hand out. I looked at Dean and he frowned, folding his arms. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. I took a deep breath and shook her hand. She quickly dropped the title and tried to get me in the black widow, but I countered and got her on my shoulders, falling backwards and hitting her with a Samoan drop. I picked up the title and held it in the air, before dropping it on her and sliding out of the ring. Dean held my hand as we walked up the ramp, stopping to look at AJ when we reached the top. I smirked and walked through the curtain, followed by Dean.

"Yes!" he said kissing me and picking me up. I smiled and cuddled into him. "You need to be mini Seth more often babe" he said carrying me down the corridor. "Seeing you that tough is kinda sexy!" I laughed and pushed the door to the locker room open. Roman grabbed me from Dean and hugged me tight. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered. "Speaking of proud" Seth said showing me his phone. Casper had been tweeting pictures throughout the whole match. "Just watched my baby sis win a divas battle royal #proudbigbro" I read. I gave Seth his phone back as Casper walked into the room. I looked at him and he grinned. "Amazing" he whispered running at me and lifting me up. "But how the hell did you pick Brie up?" I shrugged. "Gym helps" I said smiling. He grabbed his phone and looked at Dean. "Picture?" he asked. Dean nodded and put his arms around me. Casper took the picture and put it on twitter straight away. "The champ and the number one contender #powercouple #believeinambrose" he tweeted. I favourited it and smiled. I kissed Dean and sat on the sofa. "You ok?" he asked sitting next to me. I nodded and kissed him as there was a knock on the door. "Torrie" a runner said. "They want you at interview with Renee." "You're joking" I groaned standing up. He shook his head. "They want it to be as if they catch you walking back from the match, so Dean needs to go too." I looked back at him and he stood up. He held my hand and we walked out to find Renee.

"Have they said what's going to happen?" she asked as we walked up to her. Dean nodded. She smiled at him then quickly stopped herself. "Ok" she said. "If you both walk towards me, I'll stop you about here." I nodded and walked down the corridor. Dean caught up to me and kissed me softly. "Ready?" I asked. Renee nodded and we watched as the red light came on the camera. Dean put his arm around me and pulled me to him, kissing my head as we walked. "Torrie" Renee called. I looked over at her and sighed. "Renee" I said. "So" she said. "We've just watched you dominate the battle royal match, where you were the last diva standing and so became the number one contender for the divas title. How do you feel right now?" I looked at Dean and smiled, kissing him softly before answering her. "Renee" I said smirking. "I've got just three words for you. Told you so." I kissed Dean and we walked off, leaving her stood in the corridor watching us go. As soon as CUT was yelled we walked over to have a look at the footage. "Getting good at this Torrie" the director said afterwards. I smiled and grabbed Dean's hand, leading him back to the locker room.

"Brutal Tor" he said as soon as we got in the room. "It was meant to be Jon!" I said. He grinned. "It was good babe" he said kissing me. I grinned and pulled him down with me as I sat on the sofa. I cuddled into him and he smiled. The camera on the screen cut to Renee and I groaned, knowing the promo was coming. Casper stood up and watched it. When it was finished he looked at me. "Ok" he said slowly. "Am I sensing some serious friction between you and Renee?" Dean put his head down and Casper groaned. "Say no more" he said. "I'm off to catering, anyone want anything?" Roman and Seth jumped up. "We'll come too" Roman said opening the door. Casper raised a eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "Can you get me some water bro?" I asked. He nodded. "You should eat something too Tor" he said. "A match like that, plus what the girls have in store for you later, you need to line your stomach." I groaned and nodded. "You know what I like" I said. He nodded and waved as he walked out.

"Alone at last" Dean said turning to me. I smiled and kissed him softly. "Did I tell you I'm proud of you?" he asked. I frowned. "I think so" I said sitting on his lap. "But tell me again, just in case." He smiled. "I am extremely proud of you" he whispered. I smiled and kissed him before getting my phone out of my pocket. He frowned but grinned when I put it on the table. "It was in the way" I said settling back on his lap and cuddling into him. We both groaned as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Dean yelled. Hunter poked his head around the door. "Saw the others in catering" he said walking in. "They said you were still here and warned me to knock first." I laughed and cuddled into Dean. "What's up?" Dean asked. Hunter shook his head. "Just wanted to congratulate Torrie on the match" he said perching on the edge of the table. I nodded. "It was ok" I shrugged. He grinned. "Understatement as always" he said rubbing my head. I grinned as he stood up. "Anyway" he said. "You guys are free to go after Roman's match tonight. Enjoy your girls night Torrie, and see you Thursday." I smiled and thanked him as he walked out, closing the door behind him. "Now" Dean said kissing me and lying me down. "Where were we?"

"You guys decent in there?" Casper asked, banging on the door. "Of course!" I said laughing. He opened the door and peeked around before walking in. Dean was lying on the sofa and I was curled up in front of him, with his arms around my stomach. "Cute" Seth said walking in. Casper put a tub of pasta on the table. I thanked him as he gave me my water. "We've got ten minutes dude" Roman said looking at Dean. I groaned and sat up so he could get himself ready. He passed me my pasta and looked at me. I groaned and opened it, eating some to please him. He smiled and went into the bathroom, closely followed by Roman and Seth. "If you guys are doing what I think you're doing, while I'm not in there, there's gonna be trouble!" I yelled. Seth groaned. "Come on then!" he yelled back. Casper frowned as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "Ahhhhhh" I moaned, leaning on the doorframe as I watched them wet their hair. "Sorry Cas" I said sitting back down. "That's my fangirl moment!" Seth walked out laughing as I ate the pasta. Dean walked out and checked the tub. "Good girl" he said kissing my head. I groaned and put the empty tub in the bin. He gave me his belt and smiled as I put it on. "Five minutes guys!" a runner yelled banging on the door. Casper stood up and looked at Dean. "Go on" he said. "I checked, the seat is yours for this match." Casper smiled and waved before walking out to go to his seat. Seth and Roman finished sorting themselves out and met Dean and I in the corridor. "Ready?" Dean asked. Roman nodded and we started walking to the entrance point.

"Love you baby girl" Roman said kissing me as their music hit. I smiled as he walked out. "Ditto babycakes" Seth said kissing me and following Roman. "Needless to say, I love you" Dean whispered kissing me softly. "I love you too" I said, kissing him before walking out, closely followed by Dean. "And his opponent" Lilian called. "Representing the Shield, being accompanied to the ring by Seth Rollins, Torrie Ambrose, and the United States champion Dean Ambrose, from Pensacola Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds, Roman Reigns!" The crowd went wild as we all got over the barrier and stood in the ring. Dean held my hand as the guys all faced off with each other. The crowd were chanting "this is awesome!" and I had to agree with them, the atmosphere was electric. Dean sent me out of the ring and I went to sit next to JBL. He offered me a headset and I took it, grinning. "Joining us on commentary we have the lovely Torrie" Cole said smiling at me. "Cole my favourite fangirl" I said smiling back at him. "How are you?" "I'm good" he said. The bell rang and I looked up, seeing Dean and Seth yelling at Roman from the corner. I turned around and saw Casper sat behind me taking pictures. I put my arm around JBL and we pulled faces at him as Cole commentated. Casper laughed and we turned back around. "So Torrie" JBL said. "We saw you win the divas battle royal earlier tonight..." "Was it ever in doubt Bradshaw?" I asked frowning at him. "At the elimination chamber, I'm gonna do to AJ what I did Monday night on Raw. I'm gonna make her tap, and I'm going home with that title. People need to stop doubting me and start believing in me." "Indeed" Cole said, trying to turn attention to the match going on. "So you and the Shield sent a message to the Wyatt's on Monday huh?" "Absolutely" I said watching as Roman rained punches on Harper. "The Wyatt's underestimate us. Big mistake." Bray walked over and stood in front of me. "That is one creepy dude" I said, shivering. "You spent days in his company when he kidnapped you from the ring" Cole pointed out. "How was that?" "How was it?" I asked. "How was it? JBL, did he seriously just ask me that stupid question? How do you think it was? Did you see what he did to me? Jeez Cole!" Roman saved me then by superman punching Harper and getting the attention back on the match. "Spear coming up" I said smiling as Roman roared in the corner. Harper stood up and Roman ran at him. "Game over" I said standing up and taking the headset off. The ref hit the 3 count and I beat Dean and Seth into the ring. I raised Roman's hand with the ref and nodded at Dean and Seth. "Get him up there" I said, loud enough for the cameras to pick up. They picked Harper up as Roman roared, then put him on Roman's shoulders. Roman nodded at me and I grinned. "One, two, three" I counted, and they slammed him to the canvas. We all put our fists over Harper and the music started. I grinned and got out of the ring, followed by Dean, Seth and Roman.


	90. Chapter 90

Layla was waiting for me backstage. "Hey my little hen" she said hugging me. I grinned and hugged her back. "Mmmmm" Dean said standing back and watching us. "Now now girls, no kissing! Oh go on then!" I laughed and slapped him. "Kinky, Mrs Good" he said winking and wrapping his arms around me. Layla laughed. "You two are amazing together" she said. Dean nodded. "I have to agree with that statement" he said kissing my head. I rolled my eyes and looked at Layla. "What's up El?" I asked. She grinned and handed me a bag. I frowned. "Not to be opened until you're back at the hotel" she said. "Your outfit for tonight." "Woah there!" Dean said making a grab for the bag. I swung it out of his reach and he pouted. "Nobody said anything about dress up games!" he said. "I hope it's not chaps again Layla or you're in trouble." She laughed. "No chaps this time" she said holding her hands up. "I promise you." He nodded. "Ok" he said. "So do I get to see?" She shook her head. "The guys are taking you out" she said smiling. "Torrie, no getting changed until they've left." I nodded and hugged her. "See you soon" I said as Dean dragged me to the locker room, mumbling about spoilsports and wanting to play dress up games too.

Roman and Seth were sat in the locker room talking to Casper when we got back. Dean was still sulking when we got through the door. "What's up Ambrose?" Roman asked frowning. "My wife is going out without me tonight" he sighed, slumping dramatically on the sofa. I stood by the door, shaking my head and trying not to laugh. "She's with the girls Dean" Seth said. "You're out with us. What's so bad about that?" "She's dressing up" he groaned. "And I'm not allowed to see! How cruel is that?" Seth looked at me. "Nobody said anything about dressing up" he said. "Tell me about it ninja" I groaned. "I'm dreading seeing what's in this bag." I swung it and it hit my knee. "Ow shit!" I said rubbing it. "Fuck, there's something hard and plastic in this!" Deans eyes flew open. "Sex toys?" he asked sitting up. "If she's given you sex toys I will not be impressed! You don't need them, you've got me! Sex toys don't moan like I do doll, just remember that!" He winked at me and I grinned. "I know babe" I said walking over and kissing him. "I think we all know that Dean" Roman said grinning. I laughed and put the bag in my bag, along with my street clothes. Dean frowned at me. "No point changing now" I said. "And then changing again when I get to the hotel." He nodded and started packing all his stuff up. Roman and Seth grabbed their bags and put them by the door. "Ready?" Dean asked. I looked around and made sure I had everything before nodding. He went to pick my bag up and I stopped him. "Nice try Ambrose" I said kissing him. "I carried it in, I can carry it out." He grinned and put his arm around me. Roman opened the door and we walked out to the car.

"Roman!" a voice yelled as we got into the car park. We all spun around and saw a guy running towards us. "Forgot to give you these" he said handing him an envelope. Roman smiled. "Thanks Brad" he said. "I owe you one." Brad nodded. "Sure do" he said looking at Dean. "An invite to the wedding of the year should cut it." "What did he do?' Dean asked looking at Roman. "Booked our flights back to Florida" Roman said opening the envelope and checking the times. Dean groaned. "Thanks Maddox" he said. "Evening party, that's my one and only offer." Brad squealed and ran back into the building. I shook my head and got in the car. "Driving again Tor?" Casper asked smiling. I nodded and started the car. "I get the feeling I'm gonna be in no state to drive tomorrow" I said smiling. Dean got in the passenger seat and Roman and Seth got in the back with Casper. "Ready?" I asked. They all nodded so I pulled out of the car park and headed for the hotel.

I sat on the sofa in the hotel room while the guys all got ready to go out. Dean quickly showered and went into the bedroom, walking out a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a tight black shirt. "Wow" I moaned, looking him up and down as he walked over to me. He smiled. "Gonna miss you doll" he said sitting next to me and pulling me towards him. I kissed him softly and he moaned. "Gonna miss you more Ambrose" I whispered. Roman walked out of the bathroom and groaned. "Guys please!" he said laughing. "It's a few hours!" "A few hours too long Reigns" Dean growled. I laughed and shook my head. "Your fault Ambrose" I said. "You said I had to go." "I've changed my mind" he said kissing me. Seth slapped him across the back of the head on his way to the bathroom. "You had your night" he said. "This is Torrie's." "Torrie was at my night!" Dean said. "Does this mean I can go to hers?" Seth shook his head and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Rollins rules suck" Dean said pouting. I smiled and cuddled into him. Casper walked out of his room. I looked at him and whistled. "Looking good big bro" I said smiling. He grinned and twirled. "Can't have them thinking your big bro doesn't scrub up as well as you do" he said walking over and kissing my head. There was a bang on the door so Casper went over to answer it. Randy, Sheamus, Cesaro, Phil, John, Bryan, TJ, Cody, and Hunter all walked in. "Hey guys" I said smiling at them. "What's going on?" "Taking Dean out" Hunter said. "Making sure he doesn't miss you too much." I smiled. "Perfect" I said. Seth walked out of the bathroom as Roman walked out of the bedroom in a shirt and trousers. "Holy shit big guy" I moaned. Dean laughed and stood up. "Regretting leaving me now ain't you?" he said kissing me. I nodded, still staring at Roman. He grinned and came over to me, kissing me gently. As soon as Seth was ready they all walked over and kissed me before walking out. Dean waited for the door to close before kissing me softly. "Have a good night" he said resting his forehead against mine. "I love you, and I'll see you later." I nodded and kissed him before he walked out. I walked to the door and made sure the security chain was on before going into the bathroom to shower.

"I can't believe I'm not allowed to see Tor" Dean groaned. "It's not as if we're getting married tomorrow." Hunter smiled. "Relax Ambrose" he said patting his shoulder. "The guys and I have a plan. They haven't been allowed to see what their girls are wearing either." Dean frowned. Hunter tapped the side of his nose and carried on walking down the stairs to the lobby. The fans gathered there went wild. "Dean!" one guy yelled. "Where's Torrie?" "Getting ready" he said groaning. "Hen night with the girls." They hung around with the fans for a while, having pictures and signing autographs, before Hunter decided it was time to put the plan into action.

"Torrie!" Layla yelled banging on the door. "Come on!" "Ok ok!" I yelled running from the bathroom and wrapping the towel around me. As soon as the door was opened she walked in, followed by Brie, Nikki and Natalya. I looked at them and smiled. "Why am I suddenly dreading what's in that bag?" I asked. Layla grinned. "Do you like?" she asked twirling. I nodded. "Where's the rest of it?" I asked grinning. She smiled. "I'm out of Moulin Rouge!" she said slapping me playfully. I looked at the Bella's. "Alice in wonderland, right?" I asked. Nikki nodded. "I'm Alice" she said. "Brie got to play the white rabbit." Brie turned around and shook her tail at me. "Isn't it cute?" she asked grinning. I laughed and nodded. "Hey Wonder Woman" I said winking at Natalya. She twirled and laughed. "These costumes are freaking awesome" she said looking at Layla. "Have you seen yours yet? She won't tell us what you're going as." I shook my head. "I've been too scared to look" I said laughing. "Ever since something Jon decided was a sex toy hit me in the knee." Layla laughed. "A sex toy?" she asked. I nodded. "Well" she said. "Thinking about it now, someone as crazy as Dean would actually think it's kinda hot." I groaned. "Now I really don't want to look" I said. Layla grinned and grabbed my bag, pushing me into the bedroom. "Won't be long girls" she said shutting the door. I pushed past her and opened it again, running into Seth and Roman's room. "What are you doing in there?" Layla yelled from my room. I opened Seth's bag and grinned, pulling out his bottle of Jack. "Getting my friend Jack" I said walking back out to her and grabbing my phone quickly. "No texting Dean" she said going to take it off me. I shook my head. "Seth" I said showing her the text. She nodded and I quickly text Seth. "I owe you a bottle" I sent. He replied quickly. "Guessed you'd need it" he sent. "It's yours. Love you." "Love you too" I sent and put the phone back on the table. I gave the bottle to Nattie and she grabbed glasses, pouring everyone a drink. She handed me mine and Layla's and I took them into the bedroom with me before shutting the door behind me.

"Ok" I said getting the bag she gave me out of my gear bag. I opened it up and emptied it on my bed. "Um Layla" I said looking at it. "There is, like, hardly any material here." She nodded. "I know" she said. "But, if you've got it, flaunt it." I shook my head. She started going through my bag. "You're gonna have to go commando" she said looking at the underwear Dean had packed for me. I groaned. "Jon is gonna freak" I said. She shook her head. "When you get in later," she said. "Totally buzzing, he is gonna absolutely love it." I groaned, knowing she was right. "Come on" she said nudging me. "Get dressed, then I'll do your hair and makeup." I nodded and quickly pulled the costume on. She stood back and smiled. "I knew this was a good choice" she said. "You've got the stomach and the boobs for it, plus your legs go on forever!" "Roman calls me short" I said laughing. "Well" she said. "He would. But trust me, you have amazing legs!" I grinned and she grabbed something off the bed, wrapping it around one thigh before grabbing something else and wrapping it around the other thigh. She sat me on the bed and handed me my wrestling boots, then pulled my hair up into a high ponytail before quickly braiding it, pulling a few strands loose at the front. "Makeup?" she asked. I pointed to my bag and she grabbed it, carefully putting on my eyeliner and mascara, before pulling a nude lipgloss out of her bag. "Here" she said reaching over me. "Strap your sex toys to your legs." I grinned and did as she said before putting my boots on and standing up. "Perfect" she said opening the door. I downed both glasses of Jack as she walked out. "Ladies" she said. "I give to you, our very own, Lara Croft." I groaned and walked out. "Holy fucking shit!" Nikki said staring at me. "Fucking awesome Torrie!" Brie said walking over and hugging me. "These shorts are up my ass!" I moaned. "I'm sure Angelina Jolie had longer ones!" "Maybe" Layla said grinning. I shook my head. "Evil, Ms El" I said. She grabbed my bag and as I went to take it she threw it across the room. "No bag" she said. "Doesn't go with the costume. No phone. No money. Company is paying for it. Hunters treat. Don't you fucking dare cry and ruin that makeup!" I blinked quickly and she smiled. "Come on" she said linking her arm through mine. "There's a bottle of tequila with our name on it." I nodded and grabbed a keycard, tucking it in my bra before walking out. Natalya shut the door and we headed for the stairs. "You look amazing" Layla whispered. "You're beautiful, believe it." I nodded and smiled at her as we walked into the lobby.

"Holy fucking shit!" Seth said. The guys were in the hotel bar, knowing we had to pass there to go out. Dean frowned at him. "What's up ninja?" he asked. "Torrie text you again?" Seth shook his head. "I, er, think you may wanna turn around right about now" he said. Dean spun around as I stepped into the lobby. He fell off his stool and Seth laughed, catching him but not being able to stop him hitting the floor. "Is that...?" he started. "That's who you're marrying Dean" Roman said quietly. Dean got up and quickly made his way to the door of the bar. I was laughing with the Bella's and a few fans who had asked for pictures. "Beautiful" Dean mumbled as Seth joined him. Seth nodded. "She's starting to look more confident too" he said watching me. Dean nodded. "I love her Seth" he said quietly. "I really fucking love her." Seth nodded and patted his shoulder. "I know bro" he said smiling. The girls all grabbed me and we had our picture taken together. "I've got another surprise for you" Layla said looking behind us. I turned around and frowned. "What?" I asked. "What's she looking at?" Dean whispered to Seth. Seth grinned. "Layla's surprise I think" he said. "There's nothing there" Dean said. "Yet" Phil said walking up behind them. The lift pinged, announcing its arrival in the lobby. I watched as the doors opened, and a person in costume got out. I frowned as they walked towards us. Whoever it was was wearing a long black robe, with their hands tucked up the sleeves and a hood that covered their face. "I swear, if you invited Summer or Renee..." I started as the figure stopped in front of me and pulled the hood back slowly. "Tracey?" I said as she stared at me. "Oh my fucking god!" I ran over to her and hugged her as she laughed. "Hey there Crofty" she said hugging me back. "Surprise!" I looked at Layla and she smiled. "Oh my god!" Dean whispered. "She is so happy! Look at her Seth!" He smiled. "I know bro" he said looking at Phil. "Thanks for getting her here." "Not a problem" he said watching as Tracey took the robe off to reveal a Queen of Hearts costume underneath. Brie and Nikki squealed. "Yes!" they said hugging her. Tracey looked over at the bar and I followed her gaze. "Jon!" I yelled running over to him. He stepped away from the door and picked me up, kissing me softly. "You look fucking amazing doll" he groaned. He kissed me once more and put me down. "Like my sex toys?" I asked showing him the guns strapped to my thighs. He growled. "Babe" he said. "Right now, mini Dean thinks you are a walking sex toy. I can't wait until you get back later." "Me either" I said wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down to me for a kiss. He groaned and kissed me back hungrily, putting his hands on my ass and pulling me against him. "I love you" I finally whispered. He moaned as Layla walked over smiling. "I owe you big style El" he said, staring at me. "Well" she said. "You can think of a way to pay me back later. Come on Tor, it's time to go." Seth kissed my head and Roman winked at me as I turned around to walk off with Layla. We smiled as Phil, TJ, John and Bryan all kissed their girls goodbye before walking back to the bar. "Come on girls" Layla said. "Tequila time!" We laughed and walked out of the hotel.


	91. Chapter 91

"Oh my god!" I groaned a few hours later, sliding back into our booth at the club. "Is the room spinning or is it me?" Layla laughed. "Combination of both" she said handing me another drink. "You've hardly sat down all night!" "Bella's" I said simply, downing the drink and taking another. Layla laughed. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked. I nodded. "Surprisingly, yes" I said looking around. Tracey was dancing with the Bella's and Nattie, laughing and joking as they watched some guys trying to impress them. "Torrie!" Nikki yelled. "Get over here girl! This is your night, you're not sitting down!" "Thank god for wrestling boots" I groaned. "Don't think I could stick heels this long!" Layla laughed and dragged me back over to the dancefloor.

"Guys" I moaned two hours later. "I'm done, you win, whatever you want me to say! I need my bed!" They laughed. "Well" Layla said checking the time. "You lasted longer than I thought you would. It's 3am!" "Wow!" I said. "Go me!" They laughed and watched as I walked back to the table. Layla pulled out her phone and quickly fired off a text. Nikki frowned at her. "Texting the cavalry" she explained. Nikki nodded and carried on dancing. Layla looked over at me and laughed, nudging Tracey and pointing. I was lying across the seat. Tracey shook her head and looked at the door. "Reinforcements have arrived" she said. Layla looked and grinned. "Guys" she said walking over to Seth and Roman. "Man down." Seth looked at the booth and laughed. "Come on Lara" he said walking over and scooping me up in his arms. "Hey ninja" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh, hey big guy" I said finally catching sight of Roman. "Did I tell you you look hot as fuck tonight?" He grinned. "Not in so many words baby girl" he said kissing my head. "Come in, let's get you back to Dean." I nodded and waved at the girls as Seth carried me out of the bar.

Dean was lying on the sofa when we got into the hotel room. "What's happened?" he asked jumping up as Seth carried me into the room. "Nothing bro" Roman said putting his hand on Dean's arm as Seth carried me straight into the bedroom. "Layla text Seth saying Torrie was ready to come home. Looks like she drank half the bar by herself, so he carried her." Dean nodded. "Thanks Ro" he said. Roman nodded and walked into the bedroom behind Dean. Seth was just taking the plastic guns off my legs. He kissed my head and handed them to Dean before walking out. Roman walked over and kissed me, smiling at Dean before following Seth and closing the door behind him. "Hey sexy" Dean whispered getting on the bed and cuddling into me. "I missed you so much tonight. I don't know how the fuck I'm gonna get through tomorrow night without you. I love you so much." He kissed my head and I moaned. "I love you too you sap" I whispered. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "Jon" I said looking at him. "Yeah babe?" he whispered. "I need to pee" I groaned. He laughed and stood up. "Come on" he said picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom. He put me down next to the toilet and kissed my head. "I'm just gonna be outside" he said. I nodded and he walked out, shutting the door behind him. "Ready!" I called when I'd finished. He laughed and opened the door. "Ambrose cabs at your service" he said picking me up. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him softly. "Fuck" he moaned pushing me up against the wall. "Bed" I moaned breathlessly. He growled and walked quickly to our room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Torrie" Seth whispered, shaking me. I moaned and rolled over, putting my head under the pillow. Dean laughed and started tickling me. "Come on Ambrose" he said moving the pillow and kissing my head. "Time to get up, we've got a plane to catch." "Balls" I moaned opening my eyes. Seth smiled at me. "Morning babycakes" he said leaning over Dean and kissing me. "Your husband has kindly packed for you, so all you need to do is get up and get dressed." I looked at Dean and he nodded. I smiled and kissed him. "I'll leave you to it" Seth said and walked out. Dean waited for him to close the door before kissing me softly. "Come on" he said getting out of bed. "Otherwise I'll never want you to get up." I grinned and slid out of bed. He passed me jeans and my property of Ambrose shirt and kissed me softly again. I grabbed underwear and quickly got dressed, kissing him before heading for the bathroom to freshen up.

"Hey sis" Casper said, looking up as I walked out of the bathroom. I grinned. "Morning bro" I said walking over and kissing the top of his head. "Hows the head?" he asked grinning. "Surprisingly ok" I said smiling. "I'm glad we did it last night though, there's no way I could get married feeling like this!" He laughed. "Chill out night tonight then is it?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, kinda" I said groaning. "I still haven't even thought about my vows." He shook his head. "Tut tut Torrie" he said. I nodded. "I know" I said. "I'll do it." He kissed my head and stood up. "I know you will" he said. "I'm gonna go grab my stuff, we're leaving soon." I nodded and walked into the bedroom, smiling when I saw Dean lying on the bed playing with one of the toy guns. "Awwww cute" I said leaning on the doorframe. He grinned and put it down before sitting up. "All ready?" he asked. I nodded and walked over to him, sitting on the bed next to him. "I love you Ambrose" I whispered looking at him. "I love you too Ambrose" he said leaning forward and kissing me. "But we won't be very popular if we don't get on that plane, so come on." I smiled and stood up. "You're so bossy" I grumbled picking my bag up and checking the room to make sure everything was packed. "Your phone is in the lounge where you left it last night" he said. "Ignore the missed calls and texts, I missed you." I frowned and walked out into the lounge, picking my phone up off the table. 17 missed calls, 17 voicemails and 12 texts. I laughed and sat down to read them. They were all from Dean, apart from one text. Randy. "You look fucking beautiful" I read. "Have fun xx" I quickly deleted it and read the messages off Dean. They were all along the lines of how much he loved me and how much he missed me. Except the last one, which really made me laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked walking out of the bedroom with the bags. "You" I said getting up and kissing him. He frowned and I showed him the text. "Oh that explains why you haven't answered" I read. "Your phone is in front of me. Oops." He laughed. "I'd had a few to drink too" he said kissing me. Roman and Seth walked out of their room with their bags, followed by Casper. "Let's go catch a plane" Roman said. Casper groaned and we all walked out of the room.

We took the lift down to the lobby because of all the bags. I hugged Dean with my back to the doors. As soon as the doors opened Dean froze. "Wow" he whispered. I frowned and turned around. "Wow" I repeated. The fans clapped as we walked out of the lift. Dean looked at me and smiled, putting his arms around me. There was a big banner with "Good Luck Dean and Torrie" written on it draped across reception. Seth and Roman looked at us and smiled. "Thanks guys" Dean said kissing my head. "I guess the wife is kinda lost for words right now. Thank you, really, it really means a lot to us." I nodded. "What he said" I said pointing to Dean. "Thank you guys so much." They clapped again and took pictures as we walked to the car. We waved as we got in, Dean driving and me in the passenger seat again, with Roman, Seth and Casper in the back. "Home here we come" I said settling into my seat as he pulled out of the car park.

We barely made the flight, fans were everywhere in the airport. Eventually security escorted us to the gate to make sure we made it. "Wow!" Casper said settling into his seat. "That was mad!" "That was the first time I've had security escort me" I said laughing. "Don't get thinking it's like that all the time bro." He laughed. Dean let me have the window seat and I shook my head. "I'm only gonna sleep anyway" I said letting him get in first. "No point wasting it, I'll just cuddle you." "No complaints here doll" he said sitting down. I smiled and sat down, fastening my seatbelt and putting my head on his shoulder. I was sleeping before we even took off. Seth looked back at me and smiled. He got his phone out and started showing Dean some of the pictures Layla had put on twitter. "Looks like she had an amazing night bro" he said. Dean nodded. "She deserves it" he said quietly, looking at me. Seth smiled. "Excited?" he asked. "Nervous as fuck" Dean admitted. "This time tomorrow I'm gonna be a husband. Never thought I'd ever say that." Roman turned around. "None of us thought you'd ever say that" he said laughing. "But we're all really happy for you bro." Dean smiled. "Thanks guys" he said kissing my head. They smiled and turned back around. Dean settled back in his seat and soon he was asleep too.

"Torrie" Casper called. "Wake up dude, we're landing." I groaned and opened my eyes, looking over at Dean. "Yeah" Seth said smiling. "You can wake sleeping beauty up." I smiled and kissed Dean gently. He grabbed hold of me and pulled me towards him. "Sleeping beauty is already awake" he whispered kissing me back. I smiled and sat up, stretching. I watched out of the window as we landed. "Home sweet home" Dean said looking at me. "I've got butterflies" I said looking at him. He nodded. "Me too" he said kissing me. "I just hope I've done you proud tomorrow." "Which reminds me" I said. "Did you pick a song for me to walk down the aisle to?" He shook his head. "Figured you'd want to do that" he said. "Or we could have that bridal march thingy?" I shook my head. "I've sorted it" I said smiling. He nodded. "Good" he said kissing my head. The plane stopped at the gate and I stood up, grabbing my bag from under Seth's seat before starting to walk off. Dean was behind me in seconds. I smiled as he put his arm around me as we walked off the plane. "I'm gonna stay as close to you as I can, for as long as I can today" he whispered kissing me. "I don't want to be apart from you." "I love you Jon" I said cuddling into him. He kissed me again as we walked into baggage claim. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him as we waited for the carousel to start. When he saw our bags he went to let me go, but suddenly stopped. I looked down and saw Seth's hand on his arm. "We got these" he said. "You stay with Torrie." Dean smiled and thanked him, holding me tightly and kissing my head. When everyone had their bags we went outside to find the rental car. Roman called us over. "Here guys" he said waving at us. We walked over and Dean opened the back door for me while they put the bags in. I smiled as he climbed in beside me. I cuddled into him and waited for Casper to join us in the back, surprised when Seth slid in beside me. "Hey babycakes" he said. "Um, your dress is still in my closet." I nodded. "I'll come get it when Jon comes round to yours" I said. "He's gotta bring the suits around so I'll walk around with him, and take the dress to ours before the girls get there." He nodded. "Or I could bring it around" he offered. I kissed his cheek. "As much as I appreciate the offer" I said. "I think somebody not a million miles away from us would fight you to peek at it." "You wouldn't do that, would you Ro?" Dean asked laughing. Roman shook his head. "Nope" he said looking at Dean in the mirror. "But I sure as hell wouldn't put it past you!" Dean laughed. "The only time I want to see that dress" he said. "Is when my beautiful fiancée is wearing it up that aisle, walking towards me tomorrow." I smiled and kissed him. "Oh yeah" he said smirking. "And when its on the bedroom floor tomorrow afternoon!" I slapped him playfully as the guys laughed. I cuddled back into him and settled for the drive home.


	92. Chapter 92

"Home sweet Home" I said, finally getting out of the car. Roman smiled at me in the mirror. "Later baby girl" he whispered as I leaned in and kissed him through the open window. Dean got the bags and Roman, Seth and Casper waved as Roman drove up the driveway to his house. I followed Dean up to our porch and grabbed the house keys out of his hand. "You can't do everything, superman" I said laughing as he tried to balance the bags to unlock the door. He raised an eyebrow at me before finally conceding the point. As soon as we were inside he threw the bags into the kitchen and pulled me upstairs. I went straight to the window to open it and let some air in. "Woah!" I said moving the voile and looking into Roman's garden. "What?" Dean asked walking over. "Holy shit! How real does all this seem now?" I looked back out the window. The archway was in place, along with a red carpeted aisle with seats either side. Four women were putting the flowers around the arch. "It looks beautiful" I whispered. He shook his head. "It's nice" he conceded. "But it won't be beautiful until you're stood under it with me, as my wife." I looked at him and he moaned. "Don't cry" he whispered. "It's not Thursday yet, you know what Ro said." I smiled as he brushed the tear from my cheek with his thumb. "Come on" he said leading me away from the window. He lay on the bed and pulled me down with him. I kicked my shoes off and cuddled into his chest. "I love you" he whispered. "So fucking much. And I'll get through tonight, simply because I know I'll be seeing you in the morning." I nodded and kissed his chest. "What time are the girls coming?" he asked. "About 4" I said looking at the alarm clock. "It's 2.30 now, and I need to go to the shops. We're gonna need some drinks for tonight." "Oh you're hardcore Mrs Good" he said kissing my head. "I thought you'd never be able to face alcohol again after last night!" I smiled. "You must be rubbing off on me" I said sitting up. "Want me to go to the shops?" he asked. "You can come with me" I said. "I'll put a load of washing in first and then we can go?" He nodded. "I'll go borrow the car from Ro" he said standing up. "I'll meet you outside?" He pulled me up off the bed and kissed me softly. "I love you" I whispered cuddling into him. "Let's go get this over with so I can have you to myself." He smiled and led me downstairs. He kissed me before going next door while I ran to get the washing on as quickly as I could.

I met him on the driveway a few minutes later. "Hey" I said getting in the car. He put his hand on my knee and started driving out onto the main road. He was really quiet all the way to the shops. As he parked the car I turned to him. "Jon" I said quietly. "Do you want to cancel tomorrow?" He spun in his seat. "What the fuck?" he asked. "What kind of a question is that? Babe I have lived for tomorrow my whole life, there is no fucking way I am cancelling! Unless... Is that what you want? Are you telling me you want to back out?" "No!" I said quickly. "Fuck Jon, no way! It's just, you're really quiet..." "I have to fucking leave you for a night doll" he groaned. "What do you want me to do, throw a party?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry" I whispered. "Hey" he said looking at me. "Never apologise, ok? You had a question and you asked it, I answered it. End of story ok?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good" he said kissing my head. "Now let's go get you girls some alcohol." I smiled and got out of the car.

He put his arm around me as he pushed the cart around the store, grinning as I put in nibbles and bottles of wine. "Think you've got enough?" he asked after a while. I nodded and we went to pay. He slipped the cashier his credit card as I was still unloading the cart and grinned at me when I realised. "Problem Ambrose?" he asked smirking. "You tell me, Ambrose" I growled. He laughed. "I love you when you get feisty" he said kissing me. The cashier laughed. "You two are great" she said. "I must confess, I do watch wrestling, so I know who you are. I think half of the WWE universe thought your relationship was kayfabe." I laughed. "Yeah" I said smiling at her. "And the other half wish it was!" She laughed. "They wouldn't if they saw you like this" she said. "I think you're an amazing couple, and Torrie I wish you luck in your match with AJ at the elimination chamber." "Thank you" I said smiling at her. "I have to get through tomorrow first. Nerves!" "Oh is the wedding tomorrow?" she asked. Dean nodded and put his arm around me. "Yeah" he said kissing me. "And I can't wait. But we really should be getting back home now. Thank you for your kind words." She smiled as she handed his credit card back. "My pleasure" she said. "Good luck tomorrow." We thanked her and Dean pushed the cart out to the car. "Nerves?" he asked as I sat in the car. "Please! What have you got to be nervous for? You should be more nervous about a match than marrying me!" I laughed and waited for him to close the trunk and take the cart back. "I could fall over on my way down the aisle" I said looking at him as he got in the car. "I could forget my vows, I could..." "Shut up and kiss me" he demanded leaning over. "I could" I said smiling. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I moaned and kissed him gently. "Drive Ambrose" I whispered. "We've got an hour." He growled and started the car, pulling out of the car park like a madman.

He helped me unload the car and then quickly took it back to Roman. I was putting the drinks in the fridge when he came back. I grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. "Hey" he whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. I smiled and kissed his fingers. "There's someone I want you to meet" he said waving behind him. A short guy with wild eyes walked into the hallway and stopped dead. "Come on" Dean said turning around to look at him. He grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Wow" he said holding his hand out to me. "Mox said you were beautiful, but, fuck, wow! Dude you're seriously punching above your weight here!" I laughed and shook his hand. "I'm Torrie" I said smiling. "Sami" he said simply, looking around. "Nice place you got here Mox." Dean grinned. "Moving up in the world Sami" he said putting his arm back around me. Sami grinned. "So, you wanted help taking stuff to Ro's?" he said. Dean nodded and kissed my head. "Upstairs" he said, leading Sami out of the kitchen. I shook my head and carried on sorting the drinks out. The washer finished so I put the clothes in the drier and put another load in, there was no way I was washing clothes tomorrow! Dean and Sami walked downstairs with the suits just as I finished. I checked the time and saw I had 15 minutes before the girls arrived. "I'll come to Ro's with you" I said walking out to them. "I have to grab my stuff from Seth." Dean nodded and opened the front door, smiling as Sami thanked him and bowed before stepping out. Dean laughed and let me go next, shutting the door behind him.

We walked slowly up Ro's driveway, not wanting to rush because we knew I had to leave soon. Sami was sat in the living room with Roman, Seth and Casper when we got in. "Jeez Mox" Sami said grinning. "Did you jump her in a bush or something?" Dean laughed and shook his head. "Just taking our time" he said looking at me. "Making the most of it, we've got about 10 minutes until she has to go. The girls are coming over and staying the night." "Girls?" Sami asked. "Here?" Dean shook his head. "At the house with Torrie" he said. "I'm gonna take these upstairs." Seth stood up and walked over to me. "Shall we go get it?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded, following him upstairs. He led me into his room and shut the door behind us.

"You ok babycakes?" he asked, sitting on his bed. I nodded, smiling. "I'm good" I said sitting next to him. "Nerves are nearly gone. I just can't wait now." He nodded and stood up, going to his closet. He opened the door and took out the garment bag, along with the bag with the shoes and tiara. "Need a hand going back?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'll be fine Seth" I whispered looking at him. "Thank you for everything." He put the bags on the bed and pulled me to my feet. "Come here" he whispered hugging me tightly. I moaned and hugged him back. "I love you Torrie" he whispered. "Love you too Colby" I whispered. He kissed my cheek and let me go. "I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered picking everything up. "Count on it" he said smiling. "I'll be the one at the front running around like a headless chicken." I laughed and opened the door. "Thanks Colby" I said smiling before walking out. He nodded and sat back on his bed.

"Shit Torrie you can't carry that by yourself" Dean said as I walked down the stairs. "I can Jon" I said laughing. "Nice try." He grinned and stood up. Roman took the stuff from me as Dean walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He gestured to the others and they walked outside into the deck. Dean smiled and looked at me. "Subtle is not in Ro's nature" he whispered before kissing me hungrily. "I love you Torrie" he said. "So much. I can't wait until I can call you my wife. I'll see you tomorrow." "You sure will Jon" I whispered, pulling him closer. "I can't wait either. I love you too." He smiled and kissed me gently before letting me go. "Go" he whispered. "Before I change my mind." I nodded and looked at him one last time before picking up my stuff and heading home without him.

I had just taken the stuff upstairs when the doorbell rang. I hung the garment bag on the closet door and ran downstairs. "Party time girl" Layla said walking in, followed by Brie, Nikki, Natalya and Tracey. I hugged them all and showed them into the lounge. "I can't picture Dean living here" Brie said looking around. "It's too tidy!" I laughed. "I assure you he does live here" I said. "And he's actually really tidy. Everything here is his." She smiled. "So what's the plans for tonight?" I asked sitting down, not really convinced I wanted to know. "Well" Layla said sitting next to me. "We figured we'd pamper ourselves. Legs waxes, eyebrows, facials, a proper girls night." I smiled. "Sounds perfect after last night" I said smiling. "Jon bought us wine and nibbles, it's all in the kitchen." "Where do you want this?" Tracey asked, holding up a garment bag. I frowned. "My dress" she said smiling. "Ooooh" I said standing up and taking it from her. "Upstairs with mine. Can I see?" She nodded and opened the bag. "Perfect match!" I said smiling. "So do we get to see yours?" Nikki asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Tomorrow" I said. "The only person to have seen it is Seth." Tracey smiled. "Come and see this girls" I said suddenly, leading them upstairs. They followed me into my bedroom. "Ok" Brie said looking around. "Dean obviously doesn't sleep in here. I mean, there's no bondage gear or anything!" I laughed. "Brie!" I said. "What kind of person do you actually think he is? Besides, did you really think we'd keep all that out?" She squealed and hugged me. "I knew it!" she said jumping up and down. "Ambrose is a kinky bastard!" I laughed and led them to the window. "Look" I said and stepped backwards so they could all see. "Wow!" Layla said looking at me. "Roman did good!" I nodded. "Makes it all seem real" I said. Tracey hugged me. "That's because it is" she said. "You're marrying your best friend tomorrow." I nodded. "Come on" I said smiling. "Let's go get this party started."


	93. Chapter 93

A few hours later we were all a bit tipsy in the lounge, lying around watching tv. The doorbell rang and I jumped up. "No way Torrie!" Layla said pushing me back down. "What if it's Dean?" "He wouldn't ring the bell" I said laughing and standing back up. "He lives here!" She shook her head and shrugged, letting me pass. I opened the door and smiled. "Hey John" I said stepping back to let him in. "Nikki, John's here." She groaned. "Where's Bryan?" Brie asked walking out of the loving room. "Playing cards with TJ" John said smiling. "So I've come to pick all of you up." Natalya grinned and walked out of the lounge, hugging me. "See you tomorrow bride" she said kissing my cheek. I grinned and hugged the Bella's before they walked out. "I'll see you tomorrow Tor" John said kissing my cheek before stepping out onto the porch. I nodded and closed the door behind him.

"So" I said walking into the lounge and flopping on the sofa. "Just the night shift left." Layla smiled. "Oh!" she said suddenly. "I've got that stuff you asked me to take home. Shall I get it?" I nodded, smiling at Tracey. "You should see this" I said. "Jon is gonna freak!" She grinned as Layla walked in with the bag, passing it to me. I showed Tracey the robe first, and she grinned. "That's a picture for twitter in the morning" she said looking at Layla. "Hell yes!" she said. I got the babydoll out of the bag and Tracey groaned. "That's beautiful Tor" she said warily. "I just don't think it's gonna last long with Dean." I smiled. "It is a bit flimsy" I said. "But anything for my husband." They smiled. "You, Ambrose, need to sleep" Layla said pulling me up. I groaned. "I can't" I said. "I can't sleep without Jon here." Layla smiled. "I know" she said hugging me. "But it's only one night Torrie, and I'm sure his pillow smells like him." I nodded and hugged Tracey. "See you in the morning" I said, waving at them as I walked upstairs.

I went into the bathroom to clean my teeth and suddenly ran back downstairs. "Layla!" I said. "Tomorrow, for the, well, you know, I need a..." "It's sorted Torrie" she said grinning. "Please, go to sleep and trust me." I nodded and went back upstairs slowly. This time I managed to clean my teeth. I went into the bedroom and pulled out one of Jon's shirts to sleep in. "My ops are blacker than your ops" I read, frowning as I put it on. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and smiled. "I miss you" I read. "I miss you too" I text back quickly. Before I even put the phone back down it beeped. "Look out the window" I read. I frowned but walked over to the window and pulled back the voile. I couldn't see him but I knew he was there. There was a faint orange glow on Ro's deck. "Smoking again Ambrose?" I text. I heard him chuckle as he replied. "Busted" I read. "Can't sleep, I miss you doll." "I miss you more you sap" I text walking away from the window. "Why did you move?" I read. "My shirt looks great on you, by the way." "Shirt?" I text smiling. "I'm not wearing your shirt, this is my wedding dress." "In that case" he text back. "Excellent choice." I smiled and sat on the bed. "I'm going to bed cuddling and smelling your pillow" I text, looking at the bed and frowning. "Ditto babe" he text back. "I bet you hadn't even noticed I swiped it." I laughed as I realised what was wrong with the bed. "I just did as you text" I said. "We should sleep babe, I love you, can't wait to see you tomorrow." "I love you too Torrie" he text back. "I'll see you in the morning." "Count on it" I text back. "Believe that" he text back. I grinned. "I do" I text. "You'll be saying that for real tomorrow" he text back. "Stop texting and sleep. I love you." "I love you too Jon" I text. "Now you stop texting and sleep." "Not gonna happen doll" he text. "It better!" I text back. "I don't want a zombie on my wedding pictures!" I heard him laugh and I hugged his pillow. "I love it when you laugh" I text. "Sap" he text back. "Yep, only for you though" I text back. My phone rang and I looked at it, smiling as I answered. "My fingers hurt from texting" he whispered. "I miss you so fucking much doll." "I miss you too Jon" I whispered. "But it's only a few hours now. We can do this, right?" "Course we can doll" he said. "We can do anything. We're gonna prove all the doubters wrong." "We sure are" I said looking at the clock and groaning. "Baby I have to sleep. Layla the drill sergeant is getting me up at 7 to start getting me ready." "7?" he asked. "That's like, 3 hours before the wedding." "I know" I groaned. "Gotta make me beautiful though." "You're already beautiful Tor" he groaned. "I'd marry you as you are now." I laughed. "Get some sleep Jon" I said. "I love you." "I love you too" he said. "I'll try." "Good" I said. "Night babe." "Night doll" he said hanging up. I put the phone on the nightstand and curled up on his pillow. It took a while but I soon fell asleep.

"Wakey Wakey!" Layla called walking into the bedroom. "Oh." I laughed as she saw me sat up in bed, hugging Jon's pillow and playing on my phone. She frowned. "That better not be Dean" she said. I shook my head and showed her the phone. "Just twitter" I said smiling. "Seth sent me some awesome pictures last night. They handcuffed Jon again because he wouldn't stay inside. They kept catching him on the deck looking up here. So they cuffed him to a chair again." She laughed and listened. "Sounds like they're already awake" she said walking to the window. I frowned and she laughed. "Tor you need to see this" she said. "Poor Sami! Don't move the voile though, he isn't allowed to see you." I nodded and walked over to the window. Sami was totally naked out on the deck, banging on the door to be let back in. I laughed and walked away from the window as Tracey walked in with a tray of glasses. "Buck's Fizz for breakfast" I said taking one and smiling at her. "Breakfast of champions" she said smiling. I quickly looked at Layla and she shook her head. I took a sip and put the glass down. "Shower" Layla said. "Then put your robe on and we can get the pictures done as we go." I nodded and headed into the bathroom.

My robe was laid out on the bed when I got out of the shower. I grinned, listening to the guys ordering people around in Ro's garden. I went as close to the window as I dared and peeked out. Caterers were setting up tables in the far corner of the garden ready. "Stop peeking!" Tracey hissed walking into the room. "If Layla catches you you're toast!" I groaned and walked away from the window. "I didn't see him anyway" I said smiling. She grabbed the robe and handed it to me. I nodded and grabbed underwear, pulling it on before putting the robe on. "Perfect" she said smiling. Layla walked in and grinned. "Turn around" she said grabbing her phone. I brushed my hair to one side and turned around, smiling when I heard her take the picture. My phone buzzed as she put it on twitter. I picked it up and looked at the picture. Seth retweeted it and then Roman did. "Snap!" Seth text me. I frowned and looked at the picture he'd just put on twitter. "Haha!" I laughed out loud. Tracey and Layla looked at the picture. Dean was in a robe that said "Groom (aka Lucky Bastard)". They laughed and I favourited it before putting my phone down. "Right" Layla said. "Let's get this show on the road!"

After an hour and a half of being poked and prodded with hair grips my hair was finally up. "Wow!" Tracey said walking into the room with a bottle of water for me. "Where's the tiara Tor?" Layla asked. I pointed to the bag on the floor and she went to get it. She put it on me and clipped it into place firmly. "For when you face plant the aisle" she said laughing. I groaned. "You're doing wonders for my confidence El" I said. She laughed. "You're not gonna fall over Tor" she said hugging me. I nodded and looked as Tracey watched out of the window. She suddenly laughed and I stood up. "No you don't!" she said pointing at me. "I'll get pictures so you can see later, but not now." "Jon?" I asked. She nodded smiling as she took loads of pictures. "They've got him walking up the aisle in his boxers" she said. "Woah! Wasn't meant to see that I think!" She got a few pictures and quickly stepped away from the window. "What?" I asked as she showed Layla. Layla looked at me wide eyed. "Well" she said smiling and grabbing the makeup bag. "I can see why you're marrying him now!" I frowned. "No frowning!" she said. "We don't want lines!" "So tell me!" I said pouting. "He whipped his boxers off and threw them" Tracey said laughing. "He walked the aisle naked." "Hot damn" I groaned. "So now my best friends have seen my husbands junk." They laughed. "You chose well" Tracey said patting my shoulder as Layla laughed. "Right" Layla said. "Come on. Let's get you ready to go see your husband." I smiled and finally sat still.

"Ta Dah!" Layla said, finally letting me look in the mirror. "Wow!" I whispered. "Don't you dare cry" she warned. I shook my head. "Thank you" I whispered. She grinned. Tracey walked over. "Shall we show her now?" she asked Layla. I looked at them both and Layla nodded. They walked out of the room and came back with garment bags. I frowned and Layla looked at me so I quickly stopped. "I figured you wouldn't mind" Tracey said. "It's just Layla has been here for you when I couldn't be, and she's done so much, I kinda decided to share my duties today with her. So we got matching dresses, and we're both gonna walk down that aisle in front of you." "You dare cry!" Layla said pointing at me. "I love you girls!" I said fanning my face and blinking quickly so the tears didn't fall. "I think it's time we told Tracey the plan for the aisle bit, don't you?" Layla asked. I nodded and went to sit on the bed as Layla found the song on the iPod.

"Dean keep fucking still!" Seth yelled. "I can't!" Dean yelled back, pacing around the floor. "What if she doesn't turn up? What if she's flown home in the middle of the night? What if we get through it all and she says no instead of I do? What if..." "What if you've got a black eye in your wedding pictures?" Roman asked walking in. "What if we tie you to that chair and forget to untie you so Torrie marries Seth instead?" "You wouldn't!" Dean whispered. "Try me" Roman growled. Dean quickly sat down. "Time to get dressed anyway Ambrose" Seth said looking at the clock. "People will be arriving soon, its only half an hour away." Dean nodded and ran upstairs. "I've never seen him this bad" Seth said looking at Roman. "That's because he's never been married before" Roman said laughing and following him upstairs. Seth laughed and walked into his room. Dean was sat on his bed pulling his socks on. "Ready?" Seth asked. Dean stood up and Seth smiled. "Come here bro" he said pulling him towards him and sorting his tie out. Dean smiled and grabbed his waistcoat and jacket. "I just wanna do her proud, you know?" he said suddenly. Seth nodded and grabbed his suit. "You will bro" he whispered. "We're all there to help you. I can't wait to see her face when she sees Ro's gift." "I just can't wait to see her face" Dean said smiling. He buttoned his jacket up and looked at Seth. "How do I look?" he asked. "Perfect bro" Seth said smiling and going into the bathroom to get changed. "Guys" Roman called knocking on the door. "Guests are starting to arrive. I'm gonna go out and make small talk." Dean nodded. "I'll be right down" he said grabbing his shoes. "You look good Ro." "You too bro" Roman said smiling. "My little boy is all grown up." Dean grinned and Roman left to go greet guests.


	94. Chapter 94

**So here it is guys, the chapter I've had the most private messages about! It's gone through about 3 complete rewrites to get it right, and if I'm honest I still don't think it's right, but it's done now and it's out there. Hope you enjoy it!**

"It's time for the dress Tor" Layla said. "People are arriving next door. Roman is out talking to them." I nodded and stood up. Layla and Tracey sat on the bed, watching as I got the garment bag and slowly opened it. "Oh my god!" Tracey said, tearing up. "That's beautiful!" I smiled. "You think?" I asked, looking at them. They both nodded so hard I thought their heads would fall off. I took it off the hanger and I unclipped the skirt before pulling the dress on. "Can someone zip me up?" I asked, turning my back on them. Layla walked over and zipped it up carefully before handing me the skirt. I clipped it back on and turned around to them. "He is gonna be in tears" Tracey said, wiping her own tears away quickly. "Seth cried" I admitted. They smiled and quickly got their dresses on while I put my shoes on and went downstairs. "Hey" Layla whispered behind me. "You ok?" I spun around smiling. "Perfect" I said, watching as she produced a small black box. I frowned as she clipped it to the back of my dress. "Battery pack" she said. I nodded and let her wire the tiny microphone up. She clipped it over my ear and it rested on my cheek. "Perfect" she said. Tracey walked out of the kitchen with my flowers and smaller bouquets for her and Layla. "Are we ready?" she asked. I shook my head and she laughed. "We need a picture" I said. Layla squealed. "How could I forget the picture?" she asked, propping her phone on the stairs and setting it on a timer. We all stood together with me in between them, smiling when the flash went off. "Now I think we're ready" I said smiling.

"Thanks for coming" Dean said shaking Hunter's hand and hugging Stephanie. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Hunter said. Dean smiled and Seth showed them to their seats. "How you feeling?" Sami asked, standing next to Dean. "Pretty good" he admitted. "A lot calmer than I thought I would." Sami smiled. "I'm gonna go sit" he said patting Dean on the back. "I'll see you down there." Dean nodded and Sami walked off. "I think that's everyone seated" Seth said walking back to Dean. He nodded, looking over at our house. "Come on" Seth said leading him down the aisle. Casper smiled at him as he stood at the altar. "She'll be here Jon" he said. "Yeah" Brie said. "She is so in love with you it's unreal." Dean smiled. "Thanks guys" he said looking around at everyone. "Even if she stands me up, I want you to know how grateful I am that you all took the time to come." "She's not gonna stand you up you doofus!" TJ said laughing. Dean grinned and froze, looking up the aisle. Layla and Tracey were walking towards him. Everyone looked back at what had caught his attention and smiled. "Here we go bro" Roman said. Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "Layla" he said smiling and kissing her cheek, before doing the same to Tracey. "How is she?" "You'll see for yourself any second" Tracey said smiling.

I took a deep breath and gave the signal to the caterer I'd borrowed to press play. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up before starting the music. Dean spun around as soon as the music started. Layla and Tracey smiled at him and made him look at them. I started singing and he froze. "Is that...?" he whispered. Tracey nodded and he groaned. "Way to make me cry straight away" he whispered. I started walking towards the aisle slowly as I sang, smiling when I saw him purposely not looking. Layla looked at me and I nodded, so she nodded at Dean and he turned to watch me.

I would bet my life, like I bet my heart

That you were the one, baby

I've never been so sure of anything before

It's driving my heart crazy

I can't hold out, I can't hold back now

Like I've done before

Darling, look at me

I've fallen like a fool for you

Darling, can't you see

I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in to deep

Then I fall a little farther

Every time you look at me

How do you do that, babe?

Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you

I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this

First time in your arms, I knew

The way you held me, I knew that this could be

What I've been waiting to find

Darling, look at me

I've fallen like a fool for you

Darling, can't you see

I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm getting in to deep

Then I fall a little farther

Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me

By the time I'd got to the second verse I was standing in front of him as I sang. Roman and Seth were openly crying, wiping their eyes as I tried not to look at them. Dean had tears running down his face, and I was trying hard not to cry too. When the song finished I looked at him and smiled. "What a way to make an entrance" Roman said. I smiled and looked under the archway, freezing. "Jon" I whispered, glad they'd turned the microphone off. "There's nobody there to marry us!" He looked and smiled. "Yes there is doll" he whispered. "Look again." I stared at him for a few seconds longer, then turned back to the archway. Roman was stood there smiling at me. "Surprise baby girl" he said. I looked at Dean and he nodded. "All legal" he said. "He got his papers just for us." That did it. I couldn't stop the tears. Roman smiled and looked up. "We'd better get started before the bride has no makeup left" he said. "Jon and Torrie, the step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another. Jonathan, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" "Of course I will" Dean said looking at me.

"Torrie" Roman continued. "Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" "Absolutely" I whispered looking into Dean's eyes.

"Take hands and repeat after me" Roman said. Dean grabbed my hand and smiled. "I, Jonathan, take you, Torrie, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Dean repeated the words and looked at me. I smiled at him and Roman carried on. "I, Torrie" he said. "Take you, Jonathan, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." I repeated the words and Dean smiled. "Who has the rings, Seth?" Roman said grinning as everyone laughed. Seth stepped forward and gave Dean my ring. "Place the ring on Torrie's finger and repeat after me" Roman said. Dean kissed the ring and slid it onto my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed" Roman said. "With this ring, I thee wed" Dean said quietly. Seth gave me the ring for Dean and I kissed it before putting it on his finger. "Repeat after me" Roman said. "With this ring, I thee wed." I looked at Dean and smiled. "With this ring, I thee wed" I said. Roman smiled. "Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another." he said. "In as much as Jonathan and Torrie have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jon, you may now kiss your bride." "Oh I will" Dean growled, pulling me towards me and kissing me softly, then more demanding. I moaned and pulled him closer to me, smiling and pulling away as he grabbed my ass. "Ladies and gentlemen" Roman said smiling. "I give you, Mr and Mrs Jonathan Good." Everyone stood up and clapped as we turned around to face our friends. Brie and Nikki were wiping their eyes and I smiled at them. "Beautiful" Nikki mouthed. "Thank you" I mouthed back, looking around. Sami was sat next to Casper and they were both crying. "Come on doll" Dean said holding my hand. "Let's go do this." I smiled at him and let him lead me back up the aisle. We stopped when we got to the end and suddenly everyone was round us. "You look beautiful Tor" Seth said hugging me. I kissed him. "Thank you Sethy" I whispered. He smiled and suddenly I was grabbed by Roman. "You sneak" I said hugging him. He chuckled. "Wedding present you can never forget baby girl" he said kissing me. "You look beautiful babe, and that song was perfect. He was in bits before you even got to him." I smiled. "That was the plan" I said letting him go. I looked over at Dean. He was stood talking to Hunter and Stephanie. I was grabbed by Brie, Nikki, Natalya, Tracey and Layla. "Oh my gosh!" Nikki said hugging me. "I am so emotional right now! That was beautiful!" "Thank my husband" I said as he walked over. "He planned it all." "Except the bit where you made me cry straight away" he said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me softly. "That was Layla's fault" I whispered. He looked at her and she held her hands up. "Thank you" he said simply. She nodded at him and he smiled. "We'd better go and get seated ready for food" Brie said grabbing the girls. They nodded and walked off into the garden where the tables were set up.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Dean asked pulling me towards him and holding me tight. I shook my head and bit my lip. He growled at me and dipped his head, kissing me softly. "I love you Mrs Jonathan Good" he whispered. I smiled. "I love you too Mr Jonathan Good" I whispered back, kissing him softly. We heard the unmistakeable clicks of camera shutters and he smiled. "Come on" he said. "Let's go see our adoring public." I grinned and walked with him to the garden. Seth saw us coming and stopped us. He tapped his champagne glass with a knife and everyone looked at him. "Ladies and gentlemen" he said. "Would you please be upstanding for the bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Jonathan Good." Everyone stood up and clapped as we walked through the archway to our table. Tracey, Layla, Roman and Casper were already sat down. Dean pulled my chair out and kissed my head as I sat down. Seth kissed me as he walked past and sat next to Dean. As waiters started bringing around the food I looked at Dean and smiled. "I can't believe you pulled it off" I whispered. "Neither can I" he admitted. "I had a lot of help though babe. These guys have been my rocks." I smiled. "You've all been really busy" I whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you all." They smiled and blew me kisses.

After everyone had finished eating Seth stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen" he said smiling. "I guess it's now time for the speeches." Dean groaned and put his arm around me, resting his hand on my ass. I smiled and cuddled in to him. Seth smiled. "So" he said. "As best man, I guess I'm gonna go first. Ambrose here has always been, well, what Ro and I like to call a free spirit. We see him all the time, and we love him like a brother. European tours with Ambrose are a laugh a minute, you never know what he's gonna do next. The last UK tour we did was just like that, until 3 nights before we were due to fly home. That night, everything kinda changed. Our whole lives changed, heck, even our stable changed! That was the night we bumped into Torrie. Or, rather, she bumped into us." "Me!" Roman said grinning over at me. "Magnetic Ro" I said laughing. He grinned and looked back at Seth. "Ambrose was totally buzzing. We had to race to our entrance point cos we were late, making sure Torrie was ok after the Samoan bully knocked her on her ass. When she spun around to watch us come down right next to her seat Ambrose popped like mad. I remember him rubbing her ass as he went past her, and staring at her the whole time we were in the ring. When we got backstage after our match she was all he was talking about, well, that and the fact that he'd grabbed her ass instead of having his grabbed for a change. He admitted that he'd told her he wanted her backstage after the show. And then there was the ass talk. How magnetic her ass was, how his hands were drawn to it..." I laughed and everyone looked at me. "Sorry Seth" I said looking at him. "It's just..." Dean realised what I was going to say and burst out laughing too. "Bro" he said looking down. Seth leaned over and laughed. "Guys" he said. "I kinda rest my case. His hand is on her ass right now. The rest, as they say, history. Torrie is a part of us, and I'm so glad they're happy. I'm sure they've got many more happy years to come, and many many more happy memories to make. I love you guys." He raised his glass to us and I smiled. "Love you too Colby" I said. Casper stood up.

"My turn I guess" he said smiling at us. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna embarrass you Tor. I'm just gonna make this quick. I can't believe I'm up, making a speech at my sisters wedding, in a garden full of my heroes. I knew I had a good looking sister for a reason!" Everyone laughed as I groaned. "Guys" he said. "This is so surreal, so you're gonna have to forgive me. Tor, I love you. Jon, I've got to get used to calling you Jon not Dean, otherwise when Tor sends me cards I'm gonna think she's divorced you! You guys were made for each other, I love you both." He sat down and everyone clapped. Roman stood up. "I know you guys are probably sick of the sound of my voice" he said. "Not at all minister Reigns" I said smiling. He bowed. "Anyway" he said. "I just wanted to say congratulations to you both. Torrie, you look beautiful as always and Ambrose, well, you don't scrub up too badly. Seth, I think our baby boy just became a man." Seth grinned and nodded as Roman sat back down. Dean looked at me and stood up. "So I guess it's my turn" he said smiling.

"Firstly" he said. "I would like to thank my amazingly beautiful wife for actually turning up and marrying me today." I smiled as everyone laughed. "Told you, doofus!" TJ said. I frowned but laughed anyway. Dean nodded. "To Layla and Tracey" he said. "You guys have been there for Torrie the whole time, the best friends she could wish for. Seth and Ro, ditto for me boys, I love you guys. Torrie, when we met, one of the guys asked me if I thought you were pretty. I said no. Then he asked me if I liked you. I said no. He asked if I wanted to be with you forever. I said no. He asked if I'd cry if you walked away. I said no." I looked at him as he knelt in front of me. "Baby, you're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't like you, I love you. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die. I love you so freaking much, you are my life, my everything." He wiped the tear that ran down my cheek and smiled. "I love you" he whispered as he kissed me. "I love you too" I whispered. I heard a sniff and looked out at our friends sat around the tables. Most of them were crying. "Look what you did" I said standing up. "My turn. I just want to thank Jon, for making me cry yet again today, for making today absolutely perfect, and for having the only magnetic hand in the world that fits my ass perfectly." He laughed and kissed my hand. "Ro and Seth, the best brothers in law I could ever wish for, I love you guys, even if you do keep huge secrets from me, minister Reigns!" Roman chuckled. "Only the best for my sister" he said smiling. "Casper," I said looking across at him. "I love you so much. You've always been there for me. Thank you for all your help. Layla and Tracey. My rocks. What can I say? Tracey, without you I wouldn't be here today, I wouldn't have met the man of my dreams, even though, if I remember correctly, I asked you not to leave me alone with those scary Shield guys!" She laughed and Phil chuckled. "Yeah punk" I said pointing at him. "I'm blaming you too!" He held his hands up and smiled. "Worked, didn't it?" he asked. I nodded and looked at Layla. "You" I said. "Have been amazing. Always there for me when I need to vent, or to escape for a few minutes. These past few days I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you." She nodded and wiped a tear. I smiled and looked at Dean. "As for you" I said. "I don't even know where to start. We've had our problems, and no doubt we'll have more, because where there's Ambrose there's drama right? But we'll get through it, because that's what we do, it's what we're here for. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, and baby we're stronger than ever. I love you so much." I leaned down and kissed him and everyone clapped. "Now where's the alcohol?" Dean asked. Everyone laughed and stood up, raising their glasses again. "Guys" Hunter said. "On behalf of everyone at WWE, I would just like to offer our congratulations to you both." We smiled and thanked him. "So" he said. "Our gift to you, is a whole week off. No Raw or Smackdown tapings next week, but you will be expected in Minneapolis on Saturday for media." "Wow" Dean said. "Thank you so much!" Hunter smiled. "My pleasure" he said grinning. "Just do me a favour and keep that little firecracker out of my office!" I laughed and nodded. "Ah man" Dean said running his hand through his hair. "Ya know I can't make any promises Hunter, she kinda does what she wants." Hunter laughed and sat back down.

When the speeches were done, and the plates cleared away, we got up and mingled with everyone. "Absolutely lovely Torrie" Stephanie said hugging me. "Thank you for coming" I said. She smiled and let me go, only for Hunter to hug me instead. "I'm so happy for you guys" he said. "Thank you Hunter" I whispered. I turned around to look at everyone. "Guys" I said taking my phone from Layla. "Can I get a picture for twitter?" They all smiled and stood together, raising their glasses. I smiled and took the picture, quickly putting it on twitter. "Married my best friend in the company of my best friends #luckygirl" I tweeted, tagging everyone in it. "My turn" Layla said holding her phone up. "I want one of the Shield." I smiled and went to walk out of the way. "Where the hell are you going girl?" Layla asked. I groaned and got between Roman and Dean, with Seth next to Dean. We all smiled and did the Shield pose as Layla laughed. "Got it" she said putting it on twitter straight away. "The Shield, about as United as you can get #moreunitedthanever #officialdeanandtorrieambrose" I laughed when I got the notification and showed Dean. "Beautiful" he whispered. "Would it be rude if we left now? I want you alone so badly. I missed you last night." "I missed you too" I whispered kissing him. He moaned and pulled me closer to him, putting his hands on my ass and kissing me hungrily. "I think we need to leave" I moaned. He nodded and looked around. "Uh guys" he said holding my hand. "While my wife and I love your company, we, uh, kinda missed each other last night, and, well, we need to go consummate this marriage so she can't get it annulled first thing in the morning." I groaned and looked at him. He winked and everyone laughed. "I know you've all got hotels booked" he carried on. "So if you wanna go back to those for a few hours, or crash at Ro's, it's all good. But don't forget to come back tonight, its party time!" Everyone laughed and then clapped as we walked back through the archway and headed home.

**A/N: the song "Look at Me" that Torrie sings down the aisle doesn't belong to me**


	95. Chapter 95

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've been away for a few days and couldn't update due to lack of wifi, as I write this on my iPad. Anyway, here it is! Keep the reviews coming and I promise I won't make you wait again xx**

"Shit!" I said as we were halfway across the garden. Dean looked at me and frowned. "I'll be right back babe" I said kissing him and starting to walk back. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back to him. "You're going nowhere without me" he growled kissing me softly. I smiled and nodded, leading him back through the archway. Layla noticed us first. "Shouldn't you guys be busy now?" she asked smiling. "Yes!" Dean said simply, glaring at me. I smiled and kissed him. "Ladies" I said. "I do believe there was one thing I forgot to do. I'm pretty sure these flowers aren't meant to be coming back with me!" They squealed and I laughed. Dean smiled when he realised what was going on. Natalya and Stephanie moved to one side and stood with TJ and Hunter. I turned around. "Ready?" I asked over my shoulder. "Just throw the damn thing" Dean growled. "I got plans for you, and they don't include flowers!" Everyone laughed and I shook my head. "1,2,3!" I counted and threw the bouquet over my head. I didn't turn around straight away, I watched Dean's reaction. When he burst out laughing I turned around. Cena was stood glaring at me and shaking his head as Nikki waved the bouquet. I shrugged and waved as Dean dragged me back through the arch. "Forgotten anything else?" he asked. I pretended to think. "Yes!" I said quickly. He groaned and I pulled him towards me and kissed him softly. "I forgot to kiss my wonderful husband" I whispered. He smiled. "Indeed you did" he whispered, kissing me back and picking me up. He carried me up the driveway to our house and put me on the step while he opened the door. "Time to legit carry you over the threshold" he said kissing me as he picked me up. He kicked the door open wider and carried me into the hallway, putting me down as soon as we were clear of the door. He kicked the door shut and locked it before running through the kitchen and checking the back door was locked too. "No way anyone's getting in here doll" he whispered kissing me. I moaned as he picked me up and carried me upstairs. He carried me into the bedroom and stood me up next to the bed.

"Doll" he whispered. "As beautiful as that dress is, it would certainly look better on the floor." I smiled and pulled him towards me, kissing him gently as I unbuttoned his jacket. He moaned and kicked his shoes off as I pulled the jacket down his arms and threw it on the floor before starting on his waistcoat. The buttons were fiddly and he growled, taking it off himself before taking off his tie and shirt. I undid his belt and he leaned down, kissing my neck. "I love it when you wear strapless tops" he moaned as I won the battle with his trousers and watched as they pooled around his ankles. He kicked them off and went back to kissing my neck. "And why is that?" I asked quietly. "No bra" he said simply. "Don't you think this is kind of unfair doll? I'm here in my boxers and you're still fully dressed. Something is wrong in this equation." I smiled and stepped back from him, unclipping the skirt from the dress. I put it over the dressing table and turned my back on him. "Unzip me?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder. "Thought you'd never ask" he whispered, kissing my shoulder as he slid the zip down slowly. The dress slid down and gathered at my feet. I stepped out of it and turned around to him, just in my lace underwear and heels. "Fuck" he moaned pulling me into his arms. I kicked the shoes off and he picked me up, putting me on the bed gently. He kissed me all over before sliding the lace down my legs and throwing it on the floor. "Slightly over dressed Mr Good" I moaned, moving to take his boxers off. He lay back on the bed and watched me, biting his lip and moaning as my hand brushed against him. I smirked and slowly pulled at the waistband of his boxers. He smirked back and lifted his ass so I could pull them down properly. I held them up and dropped them on the floor dramatically as he reached for me and pulled me down next to him. I lay on my side and looked at him as he traced up my side with his fingertips. I shivered and he smiled, pulling me towards him and putting my left leg over his hip. I slid my right arm under his head and ran my fingers through his hair as I kissed him gently. He moaned and kissed my neck softly, pushing me onto my back and rolling on top of me. I looked into his baby blue eyes and moaned as I bit my lip. He smiled. "Torrie" he moaned, kissing me softly. "Make love to me." I melted. "I love you so much" he whispered, moving down and trailing hot kisses down my body. I moaned quietly as he licked his way back up to my mouth, sucking on my bottom lip until I opened my mouth and gave his tongue access. I raised my hips up to meet his, silently begging him to take me. He moaned and adjusted his position before sliding into me slowly. "Jon" I moaned softly as his mouth crashed on to mine.

We started moving together slowly. He grabbed my hands and laced our fingers together, kissing my wedding ring. I smiled and kissed him. "Slowly Tor" he moaned. I nodded and bit my lip. He watched me and groaned. "That lip biting will be the death of me" he moaned, kissing me softly. "You will be the death of me" I moaned back. He chuckled. He started moving harder and going deeper, and I closed my eyes. "Open them Tor" he moaned. "I need to see those eyes baby." "Fuck Jon" I moaned. "I don't think I can!" "Yes you can" he said, circling his hips. "Concentrate on me. Look into my eyes. Come on. Open them." I opened them and locked eyes with him. He moaned. "On top Tor" he whispered. I nodded and whimpered as he pulled out of me. He grinned. "Only for a second Torrie" he said lying on his back and pulling me on to him. I leaned forward and kissed him as I took him in my hand and guided him back into me slowly. "Oh fuck yes!" he moaned loudly as I slowly eased myself down onto him. "Ah fuck! Yes Torrie!" He grabbed my hands and I smiled, leaning forward to kiss his wedding ring. "Eyes on me Ambrose" I groaned as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. He smirked. He let go of my hands and grabbed my hips, pulling me down onto him harder and faster. "Fuck yes!" he moaned, his moans and pants filling the quiet room. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, moaning as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss while pulling me onto him and thrusting into me harder. "Jon" I moaned breathlessly. "Now Torrie" he whispered. "Let go baby girl." I moaned and collapsed onto him as I came. He moaned and flipped us over so he was on top, thrusting into me hard and fast. "Dear fucking god Torrie" he yelled. "Oh fuck yes!" He moved a few more times then groaned loudly as he came, collapsing on top of me and panting hard. "Wow" he finally whispered, kissing me softly. "No backing out now doll, divorce courts all the way." I smiled. "No way I'm backing out anyway Ambrose" I whispered. "I love you too much to let you go now." He smiled and kissed me again. "Ditto Ambrose" he whispered rolling over to lie beside me.

I cuddled into him and he put his arm around me, tracing circles on my side with his fingertips as my fingers traced the outline of his abs. He kissed my head softly and I smiled. "I love you doll" he whispered. I nodded, suddenly too comfortable to move or say anything. He chuckled. "Did you actually sleep last night?" he asked quietly. "Not much" I admitted. "I was already awake when Layla came in to wake me this morning." He shook his head. "Were you worried?" he asked, putting his fingers beneath my chin and making me look at him. I shook my head. "I'm never worried with you" I whispered. "I knew everything would run smoothly today. I wasn't worried, I was excited." He smiled. "I was shitting myself" he admitted. "I was scared you weren't going to like any of it." "Why?" I asked, propping myself up on one elbow and looking at him. "You didn't exactly get much say in what went on today doll" he said smiling. I nodded. "I loved it" I said kissing him. "The only thing I needed today was you, waiting at the altar when I got there." "What about the guys?" he asked smiling. "They were amazing" I said smiling. "I can't believe you kept it secret that Roman was going to be marrying us!" "Neither can I" he admitted, laughing. I smiled and kissed him. "I'm gonna go get a drink" I said getting off the bed and grabbing my new robe. "You want one?" He nodded and smiled as I pulled the robe on. "I love it, bride" he said grinning. "And I love you." I smiled and walked downstairs quickly, going straight to the refrigerator and grabbing the juice. I poured us both a glass and went back upstairs.

I stood in the doorway and smiled. He was on his side, snoring softly. I put his drink on his nightstand and went around to my side of the bed. I took the robe off and got into bed next to him. He rolled over and cuddled into me straight away. "Love you doll" he moaned, still asleep. I smiled and kissed his head. "Love you too" I whispered. I got comfortable and soon I was asleep too.

I woke with a jump. Dean chuckled beside me. "Feel like you're late for something doll?" he asked. I shook my head and pulled him to me, hugging him tightly. "I had a dream" I whispered. "You didn't turn up." "Like fuck!" he growled and kissed me hard. "Babe I'd wait there forever for you to turn up, me not being there was never an issue." I smiled and held his hand, playing with his wedding ring. "It looks good back where it belongs" he said smiling. I nodded. "Have you actually looked at yours?" he asked suddenly. I shook my head and held my left hand up. It was engraved with kisses, the same as his. He smiled and shook his head. "Inside" he whispered. I frowned and took it off. "You are my life" I read. "You complete me, love J." He groaned and wiped the tear that ran down my cheek. "Now you know what took so long the day we bought it" he said smiling. I nodded and cuddled into him. We lay there for a while, just hugging. Music started playing in Roman's garden and Dean smiled. "We have a party to get to Mrs Good" he said kissing my head. I started to get up and he pulled me back down. "I didn't say we had to go yet" he whispered kissing me. "I'm enjoying cuddling my wife." I smiled. There was a bang at the front door, followed by someone obviously leaning on the doorbell. He groaned and cursed under his breath. "Fucking Sami" he growled. "How do you know it's Sami?" I asked. "Usual trick" he said standing up and putting his boxers on. "Mox!" Sami yelled through the letterbox. "Quit banging and get your candy ass down here!" "See?" he said grinning as he walked out of the bedroom. I smiled and pulled the covers over myself.

There was a knock on the door and Layla poked her head around the door. "Hey wifey" she grinned sitting on the bed. I smiled and sat up. "Hey Layla" I said. "What brings you around here?" "Tor" she frowned. "You do realise people are arriving for the party don't you? Did you fall asleep or something?" I nodded and looked at the clock. "Holy shit!" I said when I saw it was 6.30. She smiled. "Exactly" she said picking my dress up from the floor. "You putting this back on?" I nodded. "People going tonight haven't seen it" I said. "If I had my way I'd wear jeans..." "Just as well you don't have your own way then Mrs Good" Dean said walking into the room. I smiled and blew him a kiss as he started getting dressed again. Layla grinned as I picked my robe up from the floor. "Just gonna go freshen up" I said walking into the bathroom. She nodded and sat on the bed to wait. "So Jon" she said looking at him as he buttoned up his shirt. "How do you feel?" "Like the luckiest man alive El" he said smiling. "I love her so much." Layla nodded. "She loves you too Jon" she whispered as I opened the bathroom door and walked back out to them. Dean looked at me and smiled. "Wearing your robe are you?" he asked walking over and kissing me. "Go on downstairs and get ready Jon" Layla said grinning. "I've got to get your wife presentable again." We both laughed and he kissed me softly before grabbing the rest of his clothes and going downstairs to Sami.

I got some fresh underwear from the drawer and sat on the bed to put it on. Layla handed me the dress and I stepped into it, standing still so she could zip me up. I got the skirt from the dressing table and clipped it back on as she looked at my hair. She sat me on the bed and started taking out the hair clips. Soon my hair hung down my back in a cascade of blonde and purple curls. She smiled as she put my tiara back on. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded and picked my shoes up, not daring to walk downstairs with them on. Dean and Sami were waiting in the hallway. "Moxley you lucky bastard" Sami groaned as I walked down the stairs. He smiled and nodded. "Indeed I am" he whispered as I stood next to him. He kissed me gently and waited while I put my shoes back on. Layla checked everything was ok and nodded. "Ready to go back?" she asked. Dean nodded and held out his hand to me. I took it and smiled. Sami opened the door and he and Layla stepped out. Dean let me go out next and followed me before closing the door and locking it.


	96. Chapter 96

As we walked up Roman's driveway Dean let go of my hand and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him and kissing my head. "Did I tell you you look beautiful?" he whispered. I shook my head, smiling up at him. He stopped walking and turned me to face him. "You look beautiful Mrs Good" he whispered before kissing me softly. I moaned and wrapped my hands around him, pulling him closer. "Jeez you guys" Seth said laughing. "Haven't you had enough?" Dean growled and pulled away. "Never enough, ninja boy" he said looking at him. I looked around. Layla and Sami had gone, it was just Dean, Seth and I. "Your adoring public awaits you" Seth said, sweeping his arm towards the archway. I looked up at Dean and he kissed me before nodding. Seth walked up the aisle ahead of us, ringing a bell when he got through the archway. "Ladies and gentlemen" he said. "And wrestlers. I give you, Mr and Mrs Jonathan Good." Everyone clapped as we walked through the archway into the garden. I looked around and froze. Dean saw where I was looking and groaned. Renee and Summer were stood talking to each other, watching us as we walked in. "It's ok" I whispered looking at him. "I married you, not them." He nodded and kissed my head.

"Congratulations guys!" Brad said walking over to us. "Thanks for the invite. Of course, it wouldn't be a party without me anyway!" Dean shook his head and groaned. "Modest as ever Maddox" he said. I smiled as Brie and Nikki walked over. "Dancing with us later?" Nikki asked. "Hell yes" I said looking over to where Dean was talking to Seth and another guy. I frowned. He looked really familiar but I couldn't place him. Dean saw me looking and walked over quickly. "Everything ok?" he asked as Brie and Nikki walked off. I nodded. "I know that guy" I said looking over at Seth. "You do" Dean agreed. He gave Seth a signal and Seth nodded, grabbing a microphone. "Ladies, gentlemen, beasts, wrestlers, and anything else I missed" he said laughing. "Our darling groom has given me the signal to let me know he's ready to get his hands on his wife again, but in full view of us all this time." I looked at Dean in horror. "Relax Tor" Seth said laughing. "It's time for your first dance as husband and wife." I breathed a sigh of relief and Dean laughed, leading me over to where a dancefloor had been laid. "Jon picked the song Tor" Seth said holding his hands up. "Ro and I had nothing to do with this." I nodded and wrapped my arms around Dean as music started. Recognition lit up my face. "I knew I knew him!" I said as the guy walked onto a small stage. "John fucking Legend!" Dean nodded and dipped his head to kiss me as John started singing.

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

By the end of the song I had my head on Dean's shoulder and we were still moving slowly. John and Nikki, Bryan and Brie, Phil and Tracey and Sami and Layla were all dancing slowly around us. "Perfect song" I whispered as the music stopped. "Torrie" John said into the microphone. "I am your wedding present from Colby. You look beautiful by the way." I looked over at Seth and he nodded. I kissed Jon and went over to Seth. "Thank you" I said hugging him. He smiled and hugged me tight. "You're welcome babycakes" he whispered kissing my cheek. John and Jon both walked over to us at the same time. "Picture time guys" Layla said walking over and grinning. We all stood together and she took the picture, along with a professional photographer. "Where did he come from?" I whispered to Dean. He laughed. "He's been here all day babe" he said. "Guys" Seth said into the microphone. "Something the happy couple didn't do earlier was cut the cake, purely because they didn't know they had one. We saved it for tonight so everyone could see. Jon, Torrie, get over here and do the honours." We walked over to him as he put a huge box on the buffet table. Everyone crowded around and Seth grinned. "Open it" he said to Dean. I nodded and Dean pulled the top off the box. We both laughed. Our wedding cake was a wrestling ring, with Dean Seth, Roman and I stood in the middle. Seth handed Dean a knife and Dean put it in my hand, holding it with me and directing it at the middle of the ring. The photographer took a load of pictures as we sliced into the cake. Music started blasting and everyone walked off back to their drinks. "I love you" I said as Dean wrapped his arms around me. He smiled. "I love you too" he said kissing me gently.

A few hours later I was dancing with Nikki and Brie when Renee came up to me. "Can I have a word?" she asked. I looked over at Dean. He was talking to Roman and Seth and hadn't noticed. I nodded and led her over to a corner of the garden where we wouldn't be seen. "What?" I asked as soon as I stopped. "Look" she said. "I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but I want you to know I would never go after Dean, not now you're married." "So you would have while we were just engaged?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She groaned. "That came out wrong" she said. "As soon as word got round the locker room that Dean was serious about someone, I gave up on the idea of us." "Didn't stop you eyeing him up every chance you got though, did it?" I asked. She shook her head. "Torrie" she said. "You need to realise, in our business there is always going to be someone eyeing him up." "Eyeing him up I can deal with Renee" I said. "It's when they expect something more from him I have problems. I'm not gonna lie to you now, I don't think we're ever going to get along. I can keep it professional for work, but that's it." She nodded and I walked back to the others. Dean saw me walking back and smiled, walking over to me. "I wondered where you'd gone" he said hugging me. I smiled as he looked over my shoulder and saw Renee walking back to the party. "Tor?" he asked. I shook my head. "It's all good" I said kissing him. "Oh Jonathan" an obviously drunk Seth called over the microphone. We turned around and I groaned, shaking my head. "When did the karaoke get set up?" I asked. Dean shrugged, kissing me before walking over to Seth. "It's your song Jonny" Seth said giving him the microphone. I frowned and Seth came to stand by me. "Hey ninja" I said kissing him. "What have you done to him?" "Nothing" Seth said shrugging. The music started and I laughed. "White wedding?" I asked. Seth nodded. "Dean does a mean Billy Idol" he said smiling. I stood laughing and watching as Dean sang the song. Halfway through Roman came over and grabbed me, carrying me to the dancefloor and dancing with me. "I've been dying to get my hands on you all day baby girl" he growled, dipping his head to kiss my cheek. "Ro" I whispered. "Thank you for everything you've done today. It's been amazing." He nodded and brushed some hair out of my face. "I'm not going to lie to you Torrie" he whispered. "A few times today I wished it was me standing next to you. That one moment we had, I'm never gonna forget it." I shook my head. "Relax Tor" he said. "I'm not going to say anything else about it. Well, except that I'm glad it happened and I don't regret it." I looked up at him and he smiled. "It's ok baby girl" he said hugging me again. Dean finished singing and walked over to us. "You manhandling my wife big guy?" he asked, patting Roman on the back. Roman grinned. "Just getting a hug off my new sister in law" he said looking at me. I smiled and turned to Dean. "I know, I know" he said pulling me to him. "I want to go home too." Roman laughed. "Go round and thank everyone for coming" he said. "I'm sure nobody will mind." Dean grinned and pulled me around the garden to say goodbye to everyone. Well, almost everyone. We didn't go near Renee or Summer. I frowned when I realised he'd missed them out. "I didn't invite them doll" he said as we made our way to Hunter. "I'm not gonna thank gatecrashers for coming and spoiling my wife's day." I smiled and hugged Hunter as soon as we got to him.

"Thank you for everything" I said hugging him. He shook his head. "No Tor" he said smiling. "Thank you. Everything I've asked of you, you've done. And more importantly, you've grounded Ambrose." I smiled. "My pleasure" I said looking at Dean. He grinned and shook Hunter's hand. Hunter nodded at us both and suddenly Seth was yelling into the microphone. "Ok guys" he said. "I've just got word from the big Samoan guy over there that our frisky little couple are leaving us now to go get their freak on, again! Before they go, I would just like to thank them for today, and to thank Dean for letting me be his best man. I love you guys." "Love you too Colby" I said smiling. Dean nodded and pulled me to his side as we walked through everyone and heading for Ro and Seth. "Guys" Dean said as we got to them. "Thank you so much for everything today, you've both been amazing. I can't thank you enough." "No need for thanks bro" Roman said. "Just seeing the two of you so happy is thanks enough. Now go home." We nodded and hugged each other before waving and heading home.


	97. Chapter 97

**Ok guys, I'm getting the message that most of you are bored with this now, I've been getting PM's asking how long is left, and I honestly don't know. I've got an idea in my head but I don't know how long it's gonna take to get there. so can you guys let me know what you want me to do? Cos I can just stop it here if that's what you want? **

We were barely through the door when his lips were on mine. "Drink?" he asked, finally breaking the kiss. I nodded and he kissed me softly before heading for the kitchen. "I'm just gonna go get this dress off babe" I said heading upstairs. He put his hand up to let me know he'd heard me and I smiled. As soon as I got in the bedroom I grabbed the lace babydoll and locked myself in the bathroom. I heard him walk in the bedroom as I fought with the zip on the dress. "You ok in there doll?" he asked knocking on the door. "Yeah" I said finally managing to undo the zip enough to slip the dress off. "Just gonna clean my teeth and I'll be right out." "Ok" he said. I waited until I heard him banging about in the bedroom before turning the tap on and cleaning my teeth. I pulled the scrap of lace on and groaned when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Dean was going to flip. I heard him turn the lights off in the bedroom, and the small creak that told me he was on the bed. I checked my makeup wasn't smudged, smoothed my hair down, took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was playing on his phone. I opened the door wider and stood in the doorway. The bedroom was lit purely by the light from the bathroom. He looked up and froze. "Woah" he whispered, his phone long forgotten. "What's up Ambrose?" I asked, walking slowly towards him. "Mini Dean" he smirked. I smirked back and shook my head. "So" I said standing next to the bed. "I couldn't figure out what to get you as a wedding gift, so I gift wrapped myself." He nodded slowly. "I approve" he whispered, sliding over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I leaned down and kissed him as he scooted backwards on the bed, pulling me with him. I lay down and pulled him on top of me. "Fuck Torrie" he growled. I wrapped my legs around him and guided him into me. He moaned as I claimed his lips and kissed him hungrily. "Fuck babe" he moaned. I smiled up at him as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you so much" he whispered. "I love you too Jon" I whispered. He smiled, moving slowly. He groaned and started moving faster. "Come for me Tor" he begged. "I can't hold out much longer." I moaned as he dipped his head and moved the scrap of lace to one side, taking a nipple in his mouth and grazing it with his teeth. "Fuck yes!" I moaned, arching my back. "Come Tor!" he begged. "Fuck!" I moaned grabbing his ass and pulling him into me harder. "Now Jon!" I moaned as he thrust hard once more and throbbed inside me. He rolled and lay on his side, pulling me close to him. "I'm a husband" he whispered kissing my head. "Indeed you are" I said smiling. "But you're not just any husband, you're my husband." "That's the only husband I ever intend to be" he said kissing me again. He lifted himself up and pulled at the covers. I moved slightly as he pulled them over us before holding me again. We lay in bed, hugging and kissing while listening to the party that was still going on. The noise eventually lulled us to sleep.

"Morning Mrs Good" Dean said smiling as I woke up. I looked at him as I stretched. "Ow!" I groaned. He laughed. "Yeah doll" he said kissing my head. "We, uh, kinda celebrated a lot last night didn't we?" I smirked and nodded, cuddling into him. "Slightly" I whispered. He chuckled and kissed my head. I looked at the clock, groaning when I saw the time. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked kissing his chest. "Simple really" he said pulling me closer to him. "I wasn't awake either!" I laughed and looked up at him. "Well" I said. "I suppose it's time to get up." "Why?" he moaned. "We are officially on honeymoon, we can stay here all day if we want to." "We could" I conceded. "But my bladder has other ideas!" He laughed and moaned as I grabbed my robe from the floor and pulled it on. I blew him a kiss and walked into the bathroom.

"Jeez Jon!" I moaned looking at my reflection in the mirror. "I look like death!" "Sexy death babe" he called back, chuckling to himself. I shook my head and laughed. "Trust you" I said. He laughed back and I smiled. I loved it when he laughed. I used the toilet quickly and washed my hands and face before cleaning my teeth. When I went back into the bedroom the bed was empty. I walked downstairs and smiled. Dean was in the kitchen with his back to me, wearing his groom robe. I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. "Shhhhh" he whispered. "My wife is in the bathroom, she could come down at any time. Don't scream too loud." He spun around and kissed me hungrily, lifting me up and placing me on the worktop. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer and crossing my legs so he couldn't get away. "Mrs Good" he growled. "You have way too much energy for somebody who hardly got any sleep last night." "Just enjoying my husband" I said smiling as I kissed him again. He moaned and slightly adjusted, pulling his robe apart at the front and winking before sliding straight into me. "Ah fuck" he moaned as I gently kissed his neck. He put his arms around me and slid me closer to the edge of the counter. "Oh shit doll" he moaned as he pounded into me. I leaned back to look at him and he shivered. "Fuck I'm gonna come" he moaned holding me still. I put my hand behind his head and pulled him down to me, kissing him as he came. "Morning Mrs Good" he said huskily, panting. "Morning Mr Good" I said kissing him. He smiled and let me get down, making sure I could stand before he let me go. He adjusted his robe again and I smiled. "Breakfast?" he asked. I nodded, groaning as the doorbell rang. He smiled and kissed my head. "I'll start breakfast" he said. "You get the door." I nodded and kissed him as the bell rang again. "Don't they realise we're on honeymoon?" I groaned walking to the door.

"Afternoon" Layla said hugging me as I let her and Sami in. She looked at me and groaned. "We're disturbing you aren't we?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head. "You're good" Dean called from the kitchen. "We just finished." I groaned and walked into the kitchen, putting my arms around him. Layla laughed, getting her phone out when she saw us together. "Turn around" she said holding it up. "I want to get a picture of the two of you together in your robes." Dean smiled and turned us around, putting his hand on my ass as I put my hand on his. Layla chuckled as she took the picture, showing us before posting it to twitter. "The morning after the day before #marriedlife #mrandmrsgood" she wrote. I smiled. "So" I asked. "What's with the visit this early?" "Early?" she laughed. "Tor it's 2pm!" "Early" Dean agreed. "Kinda didn't get much sleep last night!" Layla groaned. "And you're still going?" she asked grinning. Dean nodded, checking the clock. "I reckon you're good for another 10 minutes, let mini Dean recover first" he said winking at her. She shook her head, laughing. "Anyway" she said looking at me. "We basically just came to say thank you for yesterday, and bye, and see you next Saturday." I smiled and hugged her. "No" I said letting her go. "Thank you for yesterday. I couldn't have got through it if it wasn't for you and Tracey. You two kept me sane!" She laughed. "You were fine and you know it" she said. "Nothing was stopping you walking up that aisle yesterday." I smiled. "Damn right" I said looking at Dean. "So we were thinking" she said. "Fans are tweeting, asking for pictures. We were thinking about just putting the one of you guys, Seth and Roman on there, just to satisfy them." I looked at Dean and he nodded. "Sounds good" he said wrapping his arms around me. "They've been really good to us, it's the least we can do." Layla nodded and found the picture on her phone. I looked at it and nodded. "Ok" she said. "We'll do it on the way to the airport. Some of us have house shows tomorrow." I laughed as she groaned. I hugged her again as Sami went over to Dean. "Mox" he said hugging him. "I'm damn proud of you bro. Good to see you've finally grown up." Dean laughed. "Yeah" he said looking over at me. "She's worth growing up for." Sami smiled. "Glad you're happy bro" he said shaking his hand. "Keep in touch." Dean nodded. "Count on it" he said. Sami nodded and walked over to Layla and I. "Torrie" he said hugging me. "Nice to meet you finally." "You too Sami" I said smiling. Dean put his arm around me and we walked Sami and Layla to the door. "Tor" Layla said quickly. "Roman said to call him later and he and Seth will pop around. Tracey has gone to Chicago with Phil, she's gonna call you later too." I nodded. "Thanks guys" I said as Sami opened the door. "See you next week Layla." "You will" she said smiling. "If there's anything left of you by then! Don't forget, you do actually need to eat!" I laughed and nodded. "Bye guys" Dean said as they stepped out. They waved and Dean shut the door, locking it again before turning to me.

"Alone at last" he whispered kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him. "I love you" I whispered. He nodded. "It's natural doll" he smirked. "Happens to everyone." I slapped him and walked into the lounge. "Oh doll" he called from the kitchen. I spun around and he winked. "I love you too" he said smiling. I smiled and went to sit on the sofa. He came in a few minutes later with a plate of toast and a mug of coffee. "Breakfast is served Mrs Good" he said putting it on the table. I smiled as he sat next to me. "I could get used to this" I whispered cuddling into him. He laughed. "We're kinda in the wrong business for that babe" he said kissing my head. I groaned and nodded. "Eat up" he said. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower." I nodded and picked up a slice, smiling when it fell apart into the shape of a heart. "Sap" I said looking at him. He nodded and walked upstairs, blowing me a kiss as he went. I shook my head and ate my toast. When I'd finished I went upstairs. Dean was still in the shower so I lay on the bed to wait for him, smiling as I listened to him singing.

The next thing I knew I was waking up. The bedroom was dark and I could hear Dean breathing lightly beside me. I stretched and he wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me closer to him. "Sleep doll" he whispered. "Mmmm" I moaned, closing my eyes and doing as he told me. The next time I woke up, the bedroom was light and Dean was gone. I could hear him laughing downstairs so I got out of bed and quietly walked downstairs. "Morning Tor" Seth said from the breakfast bar. I smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. "Morning ninja" I said taking the coffee Dean offered me and sitting next to Roman. "We just came to say bye" Roman said looking at me. "We fly out in a few hours, so we won't see you till Saturday." "Saturday?" I asked. Seth nodded. "We have to head to Minneapolis from the Smackdown taping" he said. "We've got a week of media so we won't be coming back on Wednesday." I pouted and pretended to cry. "What am I gonna do without my sidekicks?" I asked laughing. "Hello?" Dean said. "Husband over here, feeling neglected already!" I laughed and blew him a kiss. "Where's Casper?" I asked. "Packing" Seth said. "He's gonna come with us, said something about not wanting to interrupt the honeymoon." I smiled. "I'm gonna drive them to the airport Tor" Dean said. "We can keep the car for the week then." I nodded. "Let me get dressed and I'll tag along" I said. Dean nodded and I ran upstairs to shower quickly.

After my shower I dressed quickly in short denim shorts and a boob tube before pulling my hair up into a bun and doing my makeup. I grabbed flip flops out of the closet and walked downstairs. "Someone made an effort" Casper said grinning. I hugged him and he kissed me gently. "Bound to be fans there" I said slipping my flip flops on. Dean nodded and walked over to me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded, looking him up and down. He was wearing a Deftones shirt and shorts. "Mrs Good approves" I said winking at him before grabbing my sunglasses off the counter. He chuckled and kissed me. "So does Mr Good" he whispered kissing me. "Enough of the mutual appreciation society" Seth groaned walking in. "We've got a plane to catch." Dean nodded and caught the keys Seth threw at him. I laughed and walked out to the car. I got in the back between Roman and Casper, letting Seth sit in the front while Dean drove. Roman put his arm around me and kissed my head. "This week is gonna be weird without you guys there" he said. Seth nodded. "Ready for the first question in every interview to be about the wedding?" he asked. Roman groaned. "No" he said. I laughed. "Rather you than me guys" I said. "Yeah" Seth said grinning. "But you'll get it all crammed into one day on Saturday when you come back!" I groaned and it was their turn to laugh. Dean got in the car and soon we were on the way to the airport.

Dean parked the car in a drop off bay and got out to help the guys with their bags. Roman leaned back into the car and helped me out, hugging me as soon as I was standing. "See you in a week baby girl" he said kissing my cheek. I nodded and kissed him back. Fans spotted us and started screaming. I laughed and hugged him quickly. Seth took his bag from the car and put it down, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me tightly. That was it. Fans went wild and started taking pictures as Dean stood and laughed. "I guess you two are still the couple of the Shield" he said looking over at the fans. Seth laughed and kissed me gently before letting me go to Casper. "Behave" I warned, hugging him. He laughed and nodded. "Call me every day" he said. I nodded and kissed him before going over to Dean. He grinned and pulled me close. "I'm not going anywhere doll" he growled. "But you can kiss me as if I'm leaving if it'll make you feel good." "Kissing you always makes me feel good" I whispered pulling his head down to mine. He moaned and kissed me softly before deepening the kiss, much to the delight of the fans. I pulled away finally, breathless, as he smiled. The guys all shook hands and hugged me once more before they headed into the airport and Dean and I got back in the car.


End file.
